Dreaming Is Free
by Anderverysue
Summary: Après plusieurs années en Europe, Blaine grand renom de la musique classique revient à sa ville natale, San Francisco pour souffler, retrouver sa mère et son meilleur ami. Mais surtout pou décrocher l'étoile pour son projet artistique. Blaine se voit confronter à plus que cette recherche de talent, très vite rappeler par son passé. Ira t-il jusqu'au bout malgré les persécutions?
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous !

Me voici d'ores et déjà de retour pour une nouvelle fanfiction différente de celle de **_A World To Believe._** Pour ceux et celles qui ne la connaissent pas et souhaiterait la découvrir voici le lien: s/10145082/1/A-World-To-Believe.

Je souhaitais attendre un petit moment avant de poster celle-ci mais j'ai tellement pris d'avance et, j'ai tellement pris plaisir pour **_AWTB_** que, je n'ai pas résister longtemps. Voici donc le résumé de cette nouvelle fanfiction, **_Dreaming Is Free_ **espérant que, ceci vous plaira! J'attends vos avis avec impatience et je suis heureux de partager à nouveau, une aventure avec vous.

* * *

Romance, Drama, Humor Rated-M - [Klaine - Anderlopez relashionship]  
**_  
Après plusieurs années en Europe, Blaine Anderson grand renom de la musique classique revient à sa ville natale, San Francisco pour souffler, retrouver sa mère et son meilleur ami. Mais surtout pour un but précis, décrocher l'étoile pour son grand projet. Pleins d'ambitions, Blaine se voit confronter à plus que cette recherche de talent, très vite rappeler par son passé. Ira t-il jusqu'au bout malgré les persécuteurs tentant de lui faire faire machine arrière_**

* * *

À dix-neuf ans, Blaine Anderson s'engage dans les matières artistiques, quittant ainsi San Francisco pour aller tout droit en Europe étudier l'art musical dans les plus grands lieux qui soient. Un an à Vienne, quatre ans à Venise et trois ans à Bordeaux une ville française. En ayant ainsi fréquenté les plus grandes écoles, Blaine se voit rapidement diplômé et trouva rapidement un poste de professeur de piano au Conservatoire Jacques Thibaud ce qu'il accepta sans aucune hésitation. Après plusieurs années en Europe, dont Bordeaux, là où il a son propre emploi à poste fixe. Il décide de retourné dans sa ville natale, San Francisco et y retrouver un peu son territoire natif pour des durées plus longues que seule une semaine par an lors de Thanksgivings et Noël.

Mais surtout, car il fut accepté en tant que professeur de piano pour le Conservatory of Music situé en plein centre sur l'avenue Oak St. Provisoirement pourvut à ce poste pour quelques mois. C'est la directrice du conservatoire de Bordeaux, Sue Sylvester qui l'a engagé à effectuer ce remplacement de quelques mois. C'est donc chez son ami d'enfance, Kurt vivant sur Fulton Street, non loin de la chapelle St Ignatus et du grand parc de la ville que Blaine prendra hospitalité le temps de ce remplacement avant son retour en Europe. C'est en début d'après-midi que Blaine Anderson, arriva sur le sol Californien de San Francisco, après quelques mois sans être venue ici, il posa enfin pied sur son territoire natal, de nouveau chez lui. Suivant ainsi les flèches le guidant jusqu'aux bagages et vers la sortie, il prit un taxi pour se rendre directement chez son ami. Au bout de trois longs quarts d'heure, il arriva enfin chez son ami.

- Hey ! ! S'écria Blaine de joie en voyant son vieil ami.

- Hey ! Bah pourtant tu m'as vu lors de ta venu à Noël dernier. Lui répondit alors son ami, l'aidant à prendre ses bagages et entrant ainsi dans sa petite maison.

Après une courte visite de la maison et le dépôt de valise dans la chambre d'amis, ils descendirent ensemble vers la cuisine prenant ainsi une bière avant de rejoindre le canapé. Le décalage horaire étant assez conséquent pour Blaine, il est assez difficile de rester bien en forme après tant de trajet et de fatigue, malgré tout, il tient bon grâce à sa bière.

- Bon alors, c'est comment Paris ! La ville de la mode, raconte moi tout !

- Tu sais Kurt, je ne suis pas à Paris, mais à Bordeaux, c'est une ville dans le sud assez loin de Paris, bon Paris c'est cool tout ça, mais je préfère ma charmante ville qu'est Bordeaux tu sais, je te l'ai déjà dis tant de fois en plus. Dit-il buvant quelques gorgées de sa bière.

- Oui pardon… Alors parle-moi un peu des boutiques là-bas !

- Et sinon, qu'est-ce-qu'il en est pour toi ? Demanda Blaine coupant ainsi court à la discussion concernant la France.

- Oh rien de bien fameux, comme je te disais je suis simple vendeur dans une boutique de prêt-à-porter, ok je suis dans la mode mais bon, je ne me sens pas à faire ça toute ma vie, franchement j'ai une tête à confectionner ou à encaisser des vêtements venant de Chine ? S'exaspéra son ami.

- Oui, c'est sûr mais bon, après il ne faut pas que tu désespère, continue tes concours et tes candidatures dans les entreprises de confection de mode et tu auras bien une réponse qui te sera favorable un de ces quatre. Dit-il tentant de rassurer son ami.

- Enfin bref, euh je ne sais plus ce que je… Ah si oui, donc alors le double de clé de la maison est dans le tiroir de la table de chevet de ta chambre, bon par contre excuse-moi mais je garde ma voiture, j'en ai besoin après vue tes horaires ou quoi que ce soit nous pourrons faire de l'auto-partage ou quoi que ce soit. Proposa simplement Kurt.

- C'est déjà sympas que tu m'héberge gratuitement, je ne vais pas non plus te prendre ta bagnole tu sais…

- J'insiste.

- Euh, d'accord bah écoute c'est vraiment adorable de ta part, je euh…

- Ton planning, donne-le moi quand tu l'auras.

- Oui voilà, je cherchais le mot, bah écoute je dois être là-bas dès le matin pour je ne sais plus quoi désolé je suis fatigué, mais oui tu auras mon planning rassure-toi.

- Tu sais si tu es trop fatigué tu peux allez faire une sieste hein.

- Kurt, ça va, bon je vais défaire mes bagages. S'exclama Blaine se levant du canapé avec sa bouteille de bière vide qu'il alla jeter dans la poubelle de la cuisine avant de regagner sa chambre.

Prenant de longues minutes à ouvrir ses deux valises simplement pleines de vêtements et de son ordinateur ayant laissé le reste à son appartement bordelais. Cette maison manque grandement d'univers musical, même pas une guitare, rien. Pourtant, Kurt aime également la musique plus le chant que les instruments mais tout de même… C'est assez loufoque et inimaginable d'aimer la musique et n'avoir aucun instrument chez soi. Bien loin de l'appartement bordelais où trône un piano, guitare acoustique, électrique, violon, car même si Blaine est diplômé des arts et est professeur de piano, cela n'empêche pas qu'il a une véritable maîtrise de ses autres instruments. Ce lourd talent qui lui a tant ouvert les portes pour enfin le mener à sa vie tant rêvée. Une fois ces affaires rangées dans la commode qui servait pour l'heure de meuble de télévision pleine, il descendit en bas rejoindre son ami qui visiblement traité quelques documents administratifs.

- C'est important ce que tu fais ? Demanda Blaine.

- Pourquoi ?

- Bah, je me suis dis ce serait cool qu'on sorte ensemble tu ne crois pas ?

- Ouais, après tout on est juste en face du parc, ça peut attendre tout ça, allons-y. Soupira Kurt se levant ainsi de sa chaise partant en direction de la porte d'entrée.

Partant ensemble, en direction du parc ambiancé par les crie d'enfants et de quelques groupes d'adolescents. Il y a quelques années, c'était eux qui étaient là, ensemble comme eux avec l'ancienne bande qu'ils avaient, cette bande dissoute depuis tant d'années maintenant, chacun avait totalement pris leur chemin ne prêtant guère cas à qui que ce soit. Kurt est le seul à ne pas avoir bougé finalement, la bande a perdu le contacte, faisant chacun sa vie de son côté contrairement à Kurt et Blaine, eux qui avaient toujours gardé contact malgré la distance et le décalage horaire assez conséquent. Après de longues minutes de marche, ils prirent place sur un banc fixant les jeunes en face d'eux.

- Ça ne te donne pas un coup de vieux ? Plaisanta Blaine.

- Nostalgique plutôt.

- Arrête tu as vingt cinq ans ce n'est pas vieux.

- Vingt sept ça l'est ? Rétorqua aussitôt Kurt.

- … Ouais bon ok on est encore jeune.

- Je viens souvent ici, fixer les jeunes et repenser au bon vieux temps… Avoua Kurt d'un léger soupire.

- Toi, la solitude ne te réussit pas, faut vraiment que tu te case mon gars ! Lui répondit Blaine tapotant son épaule.

- Tu peux parler… Ronchonna Kurt.

Kurt n'avait pas vraiment tort, Blaine ne se soucie guère de lui-même depuis qu'il est en Europe, plongé dans sa passion à en oublier la principale, l'amitié et surtout, l'amour. Il n'a jamais entendu parler de soirées, d'amis français, autrichien, italien, pas une seule personne, du moins, très peu. Comme si, Blaine ne vivait que d'une chose, son métier qu'est sa passion, négligeant ainsi ses sentiments et le bien-être social.

- Je t'en prie, moi je n'ai pas le temps et je ne suis pas bon dans ce domaine comparé à toi. Se justifia Blaine.

- Oui allez bien sûr, bref. Marmonna Kurt faisant dessiner ainsi donc, un sourire malicieux sur le visage de son ami.

Blaine fit allusion à une ancienne conquête de Kurt, une conquête… Du moins, son ex-petit ami plus précisément. Kurt l'avait rencontré en son lycée et leur histoire avait duré assez longtemps, plus de cinq ans, seulement, Kurt mit fin à cette relation après la demande en mariage de son ex, personne n'a jamais vraiment su pourquoi, pas même le concerné.

- Je t'offre un café en guise de mon remerciement d'être hébergé chez toi ? Demanda Blaine.

- Si ça peux te faire plaisir, va pour un café ! S'exclama Kurt quittant ainsi le banc.

Ils partirent du parc se dirigeant plus vers le centre-ville, le cœur de San Francisco se restaurant ainsi au StarBucks Coffee prenant place vers la baie-vitrée donnant sur le célèbre Golden Gate Bridge.

- Wow ça me fait vraiment drôle d'être là… S'étonna encore Blaine sirotant son café.

- Tu devrais informer ta mère de ton arrivée tu ne crois pas ?

- Bah, tu sais… Bref, je le ferais oui, mais pas maintenant je suis un peu fatigué tu comprends, Kurt avec le voyage tout ça… S'expliqua Blaine.

- C'est moi où… En gros personne ne sait à part moi ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Kurt, je n'ai pas eu de temps à moi, j'ai du vite plié bagage, c'est déjà une chance que tu es accepté si vite de m'hébergé car j'étais pris sous la gorge la directrice en France m'a vraiment poussé à accepté, alors que je ne voulais pas spécialement, enfin bref je, finissons notre mug et on rentre je suis vraiment fatigué… Soupira Blaine.

Kurt n'en dit guère quelque chose, trouvant tout de même un peu abusif de la part de son ami, ne pas prévenir sa mère c'est un peu exagéré surtout lorsque l'on vit à plus de neuf mille kilomètres d'elle depuis plus de huit ans, qu'on ne la voit qu'une fois par an. Qu'importe, Blaine est bien assez grand et mature pour jugé de qui il doit informer de son retour, après tout peut-être que ce sera fait prochainement, le temps de soufflé de ce lourd voyage. C'est donc dans un dialogue banal l'air de rien qu'ils regagnèrent la maison de Kurt. Une fois rentrer son locataire monta dans la chambre d'amis pour récupérer son ordinateur redescendant rapidement en bas.

- C'est quoi ton pare-feu et clé de la wifi s'il te plait que je me connecte ?

- Attend j'arrive… Oh, tu ordinateur est programmé en français ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Bah ouais, en même temps je le parle comme l'anglais tu sais, et vivant en France, je prends tout en français maintenant.

- Tu m'énerves tu le sais ? Râla Kurt activant la wifi sur le MacBook Pro de son ami.

- Je sais, tu adore la France, vient me rendre visite de temps à autre !

- Ce n'est pas avec mon salaire de vendeur que ça va se faire…

- Kurt, postule dans les QG des plus grandes entreprises de mode, tente ta chance après-tout tu n'es pas non plus un moins que rien, tu as ton blog, ta propre garde-robe en exposition pouvant te permettre de saisir tes chances, mise tout, au pire des cas ce sera un refus. En conclu Blaine pour rassuré et surtout, motivé ton ami Kurt à se lancer.

- Bref, on verra. Par contre tu m'excuseras mais pour manger je n'ai pas grand-chose, les vieux plats californien quoi…

- Kurt, on mange tout pareil en France, c'est quoi le cliché pourrie que tu fais là. Riait Blaine derrière son écran regardant son fil d'actualité Facebook, où il y tient un groupe privée de tout les membres du Conservatoire de Bordeaux, et surtout des élèves qu'il à là-bas.

Pendant que ce dernier consulta les informations venant de France sur son ordinateur, Kurt prépara ce qui lui vient pour se restaurer, Blaine lui lutta grandement devant son ordinateur pour ne pas s'endormir, vraiment ce décalage horaire l'a complètement anéanti, heureusement ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude, seulement sa journée sera très chargé dès demain matin. Le repas enfin prêt, les deux garçons prirent place autour de la table du salon devant un programme de télé-crochet américain.

- Tu n'as aucun instrument chez toi c'est flippant…

- Je n'ai plus vraiment goût à la musique tu sais, j'ai changé mes hobbies. Se justifia Kurt.

- Où tu n'as plus goût d'en faire de peur que ça te rappelle le vieux temps ?

- Peut-être, ouais je n'en sais rien, oh et puis pourquoi toute ces questions ?

- Bah car je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'épilogué sur moi maintenant…

- Je n'ai personne ça te va ? A part mes collègues de travail je n'ai plus personne ici, pas d'amis rien. Content ? Râla Kurt.

- Pas la peine de t'énervé… Répondit calmement Blaine fronçant ses sourcils triangulaires.

- Tu n'oublieras pas de prévenir ta mère.

- Je fais ça après mangé, Kurt.

- D'accord et sinon, en faisant que voyagé de droite à gauche en Europe, tu as réussis à te faire des contactes ?

- Oh euh, ouais bien sûr.

- Beaucoup ?

- Euh à part quelques collègues musiciens, mes élèves, j'ai pour moi, que trois amis en France.

- Oh, dit-moi qu'il y a un gay…

- Non, désolé, Alexis est en couple avec Marie et, après Heidi qui est la cousine d'Alexis est elle aussi en couple, enfin bref non pas de gay, peut-être dans mes élèves mais bon, après je ne leur demande pas de détails de leurs vie privées tu sais… Ria le bouclé.

- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'eux sur Skype.

- Tu sais, Kurt quand on se parle il y a énormément de chose que j'ai envie de te dire, mais on à simplement jamais assez de temps, tu m'excuses mais je vais me couché j'en peux vraiment plus…

- Bon euh d'accord, à demain…

Blaine partit se coucher alors qu'il n'était même pas 9 :00pm, téléphonant avant à sa mère comme prévus.

- Allo, Blaine ? Pourquoi tu m'appelle maintenant, il est tôt en France…

- Maman, je ne suis pas en France.

- Mais tu es où alors poussin ?

- Je suis à San Francisco.

- Oh… Tu, tu es de retour ?

- Pour quelques mois, j'effectue un remplacement après je retournerais à Bordeaux maman.

- Tu es à l'hôtel ? Tu veux que je prépare ta…

- Maman, ça va, je suis chez Kurt tu sais, mon ami d'enfance.

- Oui ton…

- Bref, euh j'ai une journée chargé demain, j'aurais mon planning, si tu veux je peux te téléphoné à nouveau demain pour qu'on puisse se voir ? Dit-il coupant la parole à sa mère.

- Oh euh bah oui bien sûr, je ne bouges pas tu sais avec…

- Oui, je sais.

- Ecoute poussin, si tu es à San Francisco, on discutera quand on se verra d'accord ?

- Oui, d'accord on parlera plus quand on se verra… Soupira Blaine.

- Va te reposer mon poussin tu dois être fatigué…

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça maman, j'ai plus quatre ans… Mais oui je suis assez fatigué…

- Alors fais plaisir à ta maman, et va te reposer mon poussin.

- Maman… Râla Blaine.

- Oh pardon… Bon allez, on se voit très vite, tu te souviens encore de l'adresse ?

- Non mais Maman, je n'ai pas remit les pieds ici depuis mon départ mais quand même… A très vite, j'ai hâte !

- Bonsoir Blaine chéri.

- Bonsoir maman…

Le téléphone raccroché, il descendit prendre son ordinateur laissé au salon qu'il remonta dans sa chambre, allant regarder quelques derniers détails sur Facebook pour ensuite s'endormir jusqu'au lendemain matin. Kurt lui, se replongea dans ses papiers administratifs, ses factures et déclarations, dont quelques factures sont impayées, faute de moyens. Ce dont Blaine ne savait pas c'était bien ça, les difficultés financières de Kurt, envahi par les prix élevés de la ville, le taux de taxation d'impôts et les factures toujours de plus en plus hausse. Une des raisons de la non-présence d'instrument dans le petit pavillon, car tout simplement pas les moyens d'en avoir et de les entretenir, la nostalgie certes mais pas que. Ses problèmes d'argent l'ont renfermé sur lui-même, depuis que son père Burt est décédé, depuis que l'ancienne bande n'est plus ici, tout est bien maussade pour lui. Malgré l'amitié des deux jeunes hommes, Kurt n'en disait jamais rien de tout cela, ne voulant pas se plaindre, tout simplement pour garder de la dignité. À son habitude, il passa sa soirée sur l'ordinateur avec Photoshop et dessiner quelques croquis de mode avec des tenues extravagante, plus folle les unes des autres devant la télévision branchée sur la chaîne ABC.

Lorsque Blaine se réveilla, la maison était déserte, Kurt n'était déjà plus là, partit pour le travail. Blaine dévala les escaliers vers la salle de bain en simple caleçon de nuit, baillant comme un tigre qui rugit filant aussitôt sous la douche. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes il sortit vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille, branchant la télévision sur la chaîne d'information CNN buvant son café avant de repartir vêtir sa tenue pour enfin, partir au Conservatoire de San Francisco. Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure il arriva enfin dans l'enceinte du Conservatoire de San Francisco.

- Bonjour, je suis Blaine Anderson le professeur remplaçant.

- Puis-je avoir votre carte d'identité et votre courrier de convocation ? Demanda l'hôtesse d'accueil.

- Oh, euh j'ai juste ma carte d'identité mais j'ai attendez je regarde dans mon téléphone… Ah voilà, voici, le mail du directeur du Conservatoire, est-ce-que cela vous va ?

- Très bien, quatrième étage salle 103 l'ascenseur est à la gauche des escaliers, bienvenue parmi nous Monsieur Anderson.

- Merci, bonne journée.

Le voilà enfin dans le vestibule et prit l'ascenseur qui le conduit à l'étage marchant maintenant vers cette fameuse salle 103, découvrant beaucoup d'élèves dans le couloir, une véritable fourmilière, lorsqu'il entra enfin dans la salle, il la découvrit vide, du moins les instruments sont là, le piano trônant en plein milieu mais pas une personne, seulement lui. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'un homme en costume arriva.

- Bonjour, vous devez être Blaine c'est ça ?

- C'est moi et vous, vous êtes je présume le directeur.

- Bienvenue parmi nous. Répondit l'homme tendant sa main que Blaine prit d'une poigne.

- C'est un plaisir que d'effectuer pour quelques temps, ma passion dans votre prestigieuse école.

- Je ne pense pas que l'adaptation sera dure, puisque c'est ici que vous donnerez vos cours, votre planning est celui tout simplement affiché au dessus du bureau là-bas, les dossiers des élèves sont dans l'armoire, les commodités au fond, bref vous découvrirez par vous-mêmes votre salle. Le piano à eu une révision avant votre arrivée et vos premiers cours ne devrez plus tarder.

Blaine marcha vers le bureau pour regarder son planning et vit un planning des plus chargés qui soit. Dont beaucoup eurent lieu avec plusieurs élèves à la fois, alors qu'il n'y a qu'un piano, seulement en après-midi et début de soirée furent réservés au cours particulier. C'est une manière très différente des pays européens mais bon, c'est une occasion qu'il ne peut refuser.

- D'accord ça va c'est assez léger comme planning. Dit-il avec ironie.

- Avez-vous déjà effectué des cours à plusieurs ? Demanda le directeur.

- A vrai dire, pas vraiment…

- C'est du solfège quoi, à moins que vous vouliez faire joué les personnes qui vont passer des castings, auditions, généralement c'est ainsi que fait le titulaire de ce poste. Faîtes donc ainsi et tout ira bien.

- D'accord, merci beaucoup.

Le directeur partant, les élèves ne tardèrent guère à prendre place sur les gradins en bois en face du lourd piano à queue noir brillant dévisageant Blaine de la tête aux pieds. Au bout de quelques petites minutes, tous les élèves furent enfin là et il prit ainsi la parole.

- Salut à tous, alors moi c'est Blaine Anderson, je remplace donc votre professeur le temps de son absence, vous excuserez ma fatigue mais j'arrive de France pour ce remplacement…

- Vous venez de France ? S'étonna une élève.

- Oui, de France, je te rassure je ne viens pas de Paris, non. Dit-il avec un sourire.

- Bon fait ton cours je n'ai pas que ça à foutre. Râla un élève ce qui perturba un peu Blaine.

- Oui tu as raison… Je suis confus mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir ou vous en êtes, vous pouvez me dire si…

- Nous apprenions en faite la construction du piano, pourquoi le piano et plus le clavecin en faîte, on faisait un cours d'histoire quoi. S'exclama une élève.

- Oh, euh passionnant... Ça vous dit de changer un peu ça ?

- Montre-nous plutôt si t'es un vrai pianiste. Lâcha une jeune fille en renfoncement qui ne le quitta pas du regard.

- Oh, je vois, très bien, très bien…

Blaine prit place sur le petit siège du piano jouant avec les octaves afin de prendre en main le piano effectuant ainsi un faciale assez spéciale qui amusa ses élèves. Après quelques instants grimaces et amusements sur le clavier, il se lança dans la musique.

- Oh mon Dieu… S'étonna une élève.

- C'est moi ou…

- _Requiem for a Dream _de Mozart, celle que l'on entend dans Final Fantasy… Oh bordel ! S'exclama l'autre.

Blaine interprète cette violente musique, très anxieuse, très frustrante et mettant très souvent les gens l'entendant mal à l'aise, cette musique envoutante qui engloutit chaque être dans les ténèbres, ce son si puissant et si craintif qui engorgea la salle, choquant un a un les membres de son cours sous le choc de ce choix musical d'une part et de la précision de l'homme. Blaine continua encore à jouer cette mélodie faisant ses grimaces dont aucun élève ne prêta attention, bien plus concentré par l'envoutement musical. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes qu'il donna fin à la musique sous les regards ébahis de ses élèves qui l'applaudirent.

- Et encore, quand on la fait avec un orchestre c'est encore plus impressionnant croyez moi. Dit-il les saluant en guise de remerciement.

- Vous l'avez déjà joué avec un orchestre ?

- Oui à Vienne au palais de Schönbrunn, il y a deux ans c'était très impressionnant.

- Wow…

- Bien, on va pouvoir commencer le cours ? Demanda Blaine à ses élèves.

Il commença à faire ses longs discours et dialogues sur la musique, la façon de jouer et d'apprendre, et surtout quelques astuces pour bien lire les partitions et tout autre facilité prérogative nécessaire voire indispensable pour avancer bien plus rapidement. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques heures qu'il eut enfin sa première pause, d'une petite heure seulement, le lui laissant à peine le temps de souffler et feuilletant les dossiers des élèves de ce soir pour étudier leurs avancés et ce qui est à faire.

Et il enchaîna à nouveau un cours commun avant d'enfin pouvoir souffler quelques minutes le temps que le premier élève des cours particuliers arrivés. Pendant cette attente il téléphona à sa mère pour fixer une date, maintenant qu'il connaît son planning.

- Maman, c'est moi je ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, pas du tout mon poussin, comment vas-tu ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui ne t'en fais pas, euh dit, j'ai mon planning devant moi, c'est pour te dire que je ne pourrais pas passer dans la semaine donc si tu veux je peux venir dimanche comme ça on mange ensemble ? Proposa Blaine.

- Kurt sera avec toi ?

- Bah je ne sais pas s'il voudra venir, il m'héberge mais voilà, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait de ses week-ends…

- Tient moi simplement au courant pour la quantité du repas.

- Oui bien sûr ne t'en fais pas, euh j'arriverais je pense vers 3PM ça ne te pose pas de…

- Aucun problème tu arrives à l'heure que tu veux mon poussin.

- Je te laisse j'ai mon élève qui vient d'arriver, à plus tard.

Il rangea son téléphone dans son blazer et partit vers le jeune homme dont il serra la main en guise de salutation.

- Salut, donc tu es… Brandon c'est ça ?

- Oui Monsieur et vous… ?

- Blaine Anderson, je viens de France mais je suis d'ici autrement. Dit-il avec un sourire.

- On peut commencer ? Je ne suis pas là pour entendre parler de votre foutue vie dont je me fous. S'exclama sèchement le jeune homme d'un air très hautain.

- Oh… Euh, oui, euh… Installe-toi, donc euh avant ton professeur habituel tu apprenais donc _Les Noces de Figaro_ par Mozart, Mhm d'accord, tu me montres ?

L'élève qui avait tendance à bien trop scruté ses doigts et non pas la partition fit quelques erreurs que Blaine remarqua aussitôt. Brandon se reprit plusieurs fois jusqu'à mettre un coup sur le siège.

- Putain !

- Ne t'énerves pas, attends fais moi une place, tu vas suivre mon doigt d'accord ? On s'en fout du rythme pour le moment tu vas suivre mon doigt pour bien que tu imprègne la partition et tu ne fixe rien d'autre que mon doigt d'accord ? Vas-y commence, prend ton temps.

Brandon suivit le doigt de Blaine pas à pas sans faire d'erreur, juste un léger étouffement de note peu important lors de l'exercice. Une fois la fin de la partition faite, Blaine recommença ainsi en accentuant un rythme cette fois-ci, un rythme lent, puis un rythme se rapprochant de plus en plus au rythme officiel de la musique, afin de le préparer doucement mais sûrement pour la réussir et surtout, la maitriser.

- Bien, tu vois ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver, il suffit de prendre son temps.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Marmonna l'élève.

- Allez tu me la joue sans mon aide cette fois-ci et, sert toi des pédales ça donnera un meilleure son ! Lâche-toi ! Lui dit Blaine.

Il se mit à lui jouer la musique et à sa plus grande surprise, Blaine venait d'attraper un violon pour l'accompagnait, se mettant face à lui pour l'encourager, mais surtout pour montrer son talent avant tout. Blaine est très prétentieux de ce côté-là et aime beaucoup montrer ses plus grandes forces. C'est donc d'un piano et d'un violon qu'ils rendirent hommage au génie d'Amadeus Mozart avec ce chef-d'œuvre. L'élève très hautain et pas vraiment agréable au premier abord affichait une meilleure mine et un visage bien moins en berne qu'à son arrivée au plus grand plaisir de son professeur. L'heure de cours passa très rapidement et vient le moment où Blaine fit le bilan avec l'élève.

- Bien donc je vois que tu maitrises bien la musique, par ailleurs j'aimerais bien que tu essaie de travailler plus avec la pédale tu as tendance à l'oublier, et si après tu arrives à joué convenablement avec, je pense que tu seras en mesure d'auditionné avec cette musique puisque j'ai vu dans ton dossier il me semble que tu veux auditionner avec cette musique, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, j'ai envie de tenté ma chance dans une école artistique et pas spécialement un Conservatoire.

- Très bien, donc nous on se revoit la semaine prochaine donc tu vas me travailler encore cette musique avec le rythme tout ça, et avec les pédales, tu as un piano à pédale chez toi au moins ?

- Oui, j'ai un Broadman.

- D'accord donc tu as les pédales oui, voilà ce sera tout, merci !

- Bonne journée Mr Anderson.

- Bonne journée à toi.

Finalement, cet élève ayant l'air plutôt bien, il était simplement méfiant aux premiers abords mais ce premier cours était bon. Plus que deux élèves et sa journée serait enfin terminer. Le second élève arrive, il s'agit d'un autre garçon, un peu plus jeune visiblement c'est sa première année de piano si son dossier dit bien.

- Bonjour, oh je pense que vous êtes sa maman ?

- Oui, bonjour, je vous présente Lee il a huit ans, il est un peu timide excusé le. S'exclama la maman du petit garçon asiatique déjà sur le siège du grand piano.

- Oh, je vois que tu es pressé Lee ! Moi c'est Blaine Anderson, mais toi tu as le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom.

- Tu pourrais au moins lui dire bonjour Lee… Soupira sa mère.

- Tu sais… Je mange les enfants comme… Toi ! Je suis méchant ! Lui dit Blaine pour plaisanter fronçant ses sourcils souriant, lui donnant un visage vraiment moche et qui fit rire l'enfant.

- Tu mens ce n'est pas vrai !

- Oh, tu as une langue ? Souria Blaine.

- Bon, je vous laisse je le récupère dans une heure, à tout à l'heure trésor, soit sage !

La mère partit confiant ainsi le petit Lee à Blaine qui prit place à ses côtés au piano.

- Bon alors, qu'as-tu envie de joué ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Tu fais du piano que depuis cette année c'est ça ?

- Oui…

Blaine réfléchit quelques instants à la musique qui pourrait convenir pour un débutant, une musique simple et pas vraiment compliquée dont il pourrait être fier, très fière de jouer. Il alla fouiller dans les innombrables partitions de la bibliothèque et trouvant dans le registre de Ludwig Van Beethoven, Lettre à Élise dont il en joua les premières notes pour la faire entendre au petit Lee et avoir son avis.

- Oh je veux, je veux !

- Tu veux quoi ? L'apprendre ?

- Oui, oui ! S'exclama d'impatience le petit garçon.

- Tu sais lire une partition ?

- Un petit peu… Je fais du solfège.

- D'accord c'est très bien, donc toi et moi on va en en faire un petit peu à ma manière et tu verras donc avec l'atelier solfège cette partition d'accord ?

- Oui, d'accord…

- Alors ce qu'on va faire c'est déjà petit test, regarde la partition et place tes mains où tu penses qu'elles devraient allez. Oh super ! Ce que nous allons faire aujourd'hui c'est travailler avec ta main droite, seulement celle-ci afin que tu maitrises une main d'accord ? Donc on va faire progressivement, tu peux me dire qu'elles sont les notes que tu as sous tes doigts ?

- Fa…

- Oui !

- Si, Do, Ré, Mi.

- Bien, donc tu es sur deux octaves, car tu vois, ta main grimpe sur l'octave C, l'octave central du piano si tu préfère, mais elle descend également sur la prochaine octave, mais elle est simple tu vas voir. Donc, Tu me fais sur la partition les positions des notes s'il te plait ?

- Du début ?

- Oui, un déchiffrement de partition.

- Là ici, c'est do, après ré, mi, fa, sol, la si, do, ré, mi, fa, sol la…

- Tu peux t'arrêter t'en fais pas c'est bon. Donc, Où est ton pouce sur la partition ?

- Ici ? Tenta l'élève.

- Non, perdu, juste au dessus, donc après il y a…

- La, Si, Do, Ré,Mi. Ici!

- Bien, tu vois tu y arrives, don con va s'attardé sur ça d'accord?

- Oui.

- Allez, on commence ?

L'enfant suivit le doigt de Blaine quand soudain il ne savait plus ou se situé.

- Haha et oui ! Tu vois, ça change là, tout simplement l'octave central donc tu descends et tu remonte, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Comme ça ? Le lui montra Lee sur le clavier.

- Parfait ! Tu as compris, allez va on enchaîne !

C'est donc ainsi pendant le restant du cours qu'il lui apprit à joué avec la main droite seulement pour commencer, rectifiant et lui expliquant très précisément ses quelques erreurs qui seront rectifiées au fur et à mesure due temps. Pour l'heure, le cours qui passait à une vitesse folle du très rapidement s'arrêter par l'arrivée de la maman de Lee, Blaine prit le cahier de musique et y écrivit ses consignes pour la semaine.

- Tu joue avec la main droite seulement, en respectant, le rythme, puis apprendre la partition de la main droite, et commencer à approfondir avec l'atelier solfège la partie de la main gauche. Et… Recopie, la partition, en chantant les notes.

- Pourquoi chanter les notes ? Demanda Lee.

- Car tu apprendras en écrivant la partition où se situent chaque note et en plus si tu les chantes, tu les auras plus vite en mémoire, c'est une petite technique très peu cool, on est souvent moqué mais crois moi ça en vaux le coup ! Expliqua Blaine.

- Oh… D'accord ! Merci Blaine t'es trop cool !

- Pour que Lee vous disent ça c'est que ça s'est très bien passé. En conclue la mère.

- Il apprend très vite, il est doué pour son âge, surtout pour sa première année.

- Vous êtes là en remplacement pour longtemps ?

- Seulement deux mois, j'ai un poste fixe en France où j'ai de grosses responsabilités c'est énorme, puis San Francisco me rappelle bien trop le passé.

- Oh vous venez de France et vous êtes natif d'ici. S'étonna la mère de Lee.

- Oui, c'est exacte, je suis plus habitué à la tranquillité française que la forte chaleur et la vie a dix mille Km/L d'ici. Plaisanta Blaine.

- Je veux bien vous croire, en tout cas, merci beaucoup au revoir.

- Au revoir, à plus tard Lee !

Lee est un très bon élève, vraiment adorable, il prit plaisir à l'avoir en élève, le lui faisant rappeler un peu ses élèves de Bordeaux, là-bas ce n'est pas qu'un Conservatoire, mais bien plus, c'est un ensemble de trois Conservatoire des environs de la ville. Blaine attendit le troisième élève qui ne tarda pas à venir non plus, encore un homme bien plus âgé que les précédents qui ne le saluèrent même pas, prenant place au piano et répéta son morceau. Blaine assez surpris s'approcha de l'homme pour le saluer, en vain.

- Bonjour je suis Blaine Anderson votre professeur pour les deux pro…

- Vous ne voyez pas que je joue là ?

- Euh…

- Ce n'est pas possible ça, on ne peut plus donc travailler ?

- Je suis le professeur remplaçant je suis là pour…

- Ah, un jeune dans votre genre va m'apprendre à joué du piano ? Vous avez combien d'année d'expérience ?

- Bah je…

- Moi j'en ai vingt huit d'accord, c'est sûrement bien plus que votre pitoyable âge donc vous allez restez sagement dans cette foutue salle et me laisser joué tranquille, merci.

- Euh, vous êtes sérieux là ?

- Je suis nul autre que le fils du gouverneur de Californie donc je serais vous j'éviterais de la ramener.

Blaine prit place sur les gradins en face du piano et attendit assez surpris du comportement de ce gars, préférant même pas prendre la peine d'y prêter cas et ne fit que le regarder tout le long de l'heure, n'ayant même pas droit à une salutation de départ, rien. Une fois seul, Blaine rangea les partitions, et prit son planning qu'il enregistra dans son iPhone, fermant le capot du piano et quitta la salle retournant ainsi chez Kurt.

Apparemment, a 7PM plus personne ne fit cours si ce n'est que lui, il partit donc et prit le transport en commun le conduisant devant la chapelle Ignatus et marcha en direction après du domicile de Kurt, lorsqu'il rentra dans la maison il s'empressa de jeter sa besace sur le canapé y prenant place.

- Fatigué ?

- Crevé tu veux dire… Soupira Blaine.

- Une bière ?

- Envoi ouais.

- Tient, raconte moi comment c'était ? Lui demanda Kurt prenant place à ses côtés sur le canapé.

- Merci. Bah écoute… Aaah, ça fait du bien… Je déteste les cours commun, c'est inutile surtout quand tu n'as qu'un piano dans la salle c'est franchement bidon, long et lourd…

- Et les cours particulier tu en fais ?

- Oui, en fin de journée quoi et heureusement qu'il y à ça, mais putain j'ai terminé avec un connard… Le fils du gouverneur soi-disant. Dit-il buvant quelques gorgées de sa bière.

- Et comment ça s'est passé avec lui ?

- Bah mal, il m'a mal parlé, il à joué le gars prétentieux jusqu'au bout, du coup je suis resté là, assis de marbre sur les gradins toute l'heure à le regardé, putain même Rachel était plus agréable malgré son grand côté prétentieuse, je te jure.

- Pire que Rachel Berry et bah… J'ose imaginer… Répondit Kurt.

- Ouais, tient Mhm… D'ailleurs elle devient quoi elle ?

- A ce que je sais par Facebook et notre dernière discussion, tout roule pour elle à New-York, elle enchaîne les rôles à Broadway, elle mène sa vie quoi.

- Oh, je vois, tu n'es plus en bon terme avec elle ?

- Bah si mais bon on communique plus vraiment, l'amitié est moindre maintenant, tu sais elle ne fait que parler d'elle à son habitude c'est lourd, la dernière fois c'était pour me dire que sa doublure faisait tout pour la faire chuté et prendre sa place.

- Oh, sympas tout ça dit donc. Plaisanta Blaine finissant sa bière.

- Ouais enfin vu c'était qui sa doublure… Marmonna Kurt.

- Je la connais ?

- Non, tu ne l'a connais pas Rachel et moi en revanche si, c'est une fille très dictatrice c'est son alter-égaux en fin de compte en juste plus garce et stratège.

- Oh, dommage, j'adorerais connaître ce genre de femme. Ronchonna Blaine maintenant debout vers la cuisine pour jeter sa bière vide.

- Ouais bon, tu as téléphoné à ta mère au faite ?

- Oui rho, je la vois dimanche d'ailleurs elle veut savoir si tu veux venir avec moi.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Baaah, comme au bon vieux temps quoi…

- Uh, Mhm... Euh, bah euh… Oui, oui bien sûr je viendrais avec toi pas de problème, on doit y être pour quel heure ? Demanda en bafouillant Kurt.

- Vers 3PM je lui ai dis, bon bah c'est cool, je vais pouvoir lui envoyé un message pour qu'elle puisse te compté pour le dîner. Dit-il d'un ton ravi.

Kurt cuisina quelque chose de rapide le temps que Blaine prit sa douche, n'ayant plus qu'à s'installer à la table pour manger.

- Putain t'es toujours avec soit ton ordinateur soit ton téléphone ce n'est pas croyable… Râla Kurt.

- Excuse-moi, pardon c'est mal polie…

- Non mais je te comprends, avec tout ce que tu as à faire…

- Non, ce n'est pas ça Kurt c'est juste Alexis qui m'envoi quelques informations.

- Oh, il bosse aussi au Conservatoire ?

- Non, il est élève, en faite c'est un de mes élèves, il travaille pour un service administratif de la région.

- D'accord, et, Marie ?

- Bah ils se sont rencontrés sur internet, se sont rencontrés en vraie et sont devenus de plus en plus proche et à finit par le suivre, par contre elle, elle est juste élève du Conservatoire c'est son cursus d'étude quoi, pas comme Alexis qui lui, fait musique pour le plaisir. C'est eux du coup qui s'occupe de veiller à mon appartement, y allez de temps en temps quoi, pour y faire rentré l'air frais, enfin frais… Façon de parlé.

- Tu me rends jaloux tu le sais ça ?

- Vient avec moi en France, si tu trouves un job ce sera largement simple pour les administrations et très rapide.

- Tout est si simple vu sous ton angle… Soupira Kurt.

Cela chagrina un peu Blaine de voir que Kurt qui galère depuis toujours. Huit années se sont écoulés depuis le départ de Blaine, et il n'a jamais atteint ses objectifs, surement du fait d'être tout seul depuis tout ce temps, la mort de son père l'a aussi beaucoup anéanti, peut-être que durant son séjour ici, il pourrait éventuellement remotiver Kurt dans son avenir, cela ne lui couterait rien, juste du temps.

- Tu travaille le samedi ? Demanda Blaine.

- Non, du lundi au vendredi ça suffit, même de poisson… Pourquoi ?

- Oh, pour rien, pour rien.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu prépares ?

- Rien je t'ai dis… Râla Blaine finissant son plat.

- Je n'aime pas les secrets, dit moi tout.

- Bon ok… On ira au Conservatoire samedi, on ira s'amusé avec les instruments tu veux bien ?

- Depuis le temps je ne dois plus savoir en joué…

- Mais si, c'est comme le vélo, ça ne se perd pas ça !

- Bon… Ok, si ça peux te faire plaisir… Marmonna Kurt.

- Tu ne dis jamais non de toute façon… Dit-il d'un regard tendre.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire par là ?

- Tu vois très bien où je veux en venir, Kurt.

- Bref, euh, je vais allez me couché, à force d'être resté debout toute une journée, je suis un peu foutue du dos, bonne soirée.

- Ok, bon bah bonne soirée à demain, Kurt.

Blaine, seul prit son téléphone et téléphona à Alexis, ce qui sera plus pratique pour lui évitant ainsi l'attente de transmission du message et du temps de réponse. Composant ainsi son numéro mettant son téléphone à l'oreille.

- Hey !

- Salut Blaine ça va ?

- Bah ouais et toi ? Il est tôt en France je ne te gêne pas ?

- Non ça va t'inquiète je suis juste encore au lit quoi, Marie dort d'où je ne parle pas fort… Tout ce passe bien pour toi là-bas ?

- Bah écoute… Dans l'ensemble ouais, j'ai effectué mon premier jour, c'était sympas malgré mon planning assez lourd ça va quoi. Je vois ma mère dimanche…

- Oh, ça doit te faire drôle d'être de retour là-bas et, d'aller chez elle ensuite alors qu'on n'est pas encore à Noël…

- Ouais tu l'as dis, bon en même temps c'est ma mère quoi, je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas allez la voire, c'est juste que…

- T'es anxieux ?

- Pas vraiment enfin, je… Je ne sais pas c'est un mixte d'impatience et d'étrangéité.

Alexis sentit la voix émotive de son ami, depuis qu'ils se connaissent Blaine n'avait cessé de parlé de ses parents toujours avec émotion et grande admiration, eux qui se sont ruinés pour faire du rêve de ce jeune homme, réalité. Cette longue distance qui était un point faible chez lui, ce soir, où, ce matin au vue du pays, Blaine est émotif certes, mais pas de chagrin comme ce fut le cas habituellement à l'évocation de ses parents, mais de joie. Joie de pouvoir enfin prendre dans ses bras sa vieille mère qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis de longs mois.

- Dit toi simplement que tu vas pouvoir profiter de ta maman, après le décès de ton père elle doit être bien seule… Elle sera contente de te voir, j'en suis certain.

- Même à 5h du matin tu as l'esprit bien intelligent !

- Connard dit que je suis un légume en temps normale !

- Non mais presque… Plaisanta Blaine fermant les doubles rideaux et éteignant les lumières du rez-de-chaussée. Bref et vous, tout baigne ?

- Bah écoute… Oui. Et toi, avec, Kurt ? Comment c'est ?

- … C'est bien, on se parle cordialement, on est respectueux l'un de l'autre, on est ami quoi. La distance n'a pas tué notre complicité, comme ce que je redoute à chaque fois que je lui rends visite, c'est ça qui est bien, aucun changement, cependant il me semble beaucoup pensif, et très seul, ça me fait un peu chier de savoir que dans deux mois il sera de nouveau seul tu vois quoi…

- Essai de le faire venir en France où qu'il réalise ses rêves quoi le pauvre il fait de la peine… C'est quoi ce bruit ?

- C'est l'escalier ce n'est rien, je monte me couché là en faîte.

- Ah, bah je vais te laissé du coup, putain tu te couche tôt sérieux…

- Je te rappelle que j'ai du mal à m'habitué avec le jetlag !

- Ouais vas-y joue ton franmericain connard va ! Riait Alexis à l'autre bout.

- Tu passeras le bonjour à Marie !

- Compte sur moi, à plus !

- À plus.

Raccrochant ainsi le téléphone pour prendre place dans le lit allumant la télévision qu'il mit sur la chaine ABC pour regarder une série actuellement diffusée afin de trouver rapidement le sommeil, ce qui, grâce au décalage horaire ne mit guère de temps à arriver, ne prenant guère la peine d'éteindre la télévision, pas assez de temps que Morphée le prix dans ses bras pour la nuit. Les journées qui suivirent se passèrent toute pareil, faisant connaissance avec ses élèves, prenant ses marques dans la ville aidant Kurt pour l'entretien de la maison et des courses. Blaine prenait peu à peu ses repères et s'habituer progressivement à l'horaire californien.

En ce samedi après-midi, ils se rendirent après un rapide passage à Starbucks, au Conservatoire là où, Blaine conduisit Kurt dans son salle de cours devant tous ses instruments.

- Wow… C'est immense, tout ça pour toi ?

- Ouais, enfin avec mes élèves on se sert principalement que du piano, parfois en cours commun des élèves prennent les autres instruments pour accompagné l'un des leurs mais c'est assez rare, ils sont coincés ici… Déplora Blaine.

- Ouais visiblement à part le petit garçon pas grand-chose sont tes chouchous.

- Bah ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste qu'ici ils sont vraiment tous hautain, ils ne voient qu'une chose c'est le succès, touché des milliers de dollars et basta, je n'aime pas ces moralistes, ce ne sont pas de bons gars ils n'iront pas loin franchement… Soupira Blaine.

- A part le petit peut-être.

- Ouais, Lee est extraordinaire, j'ai hâte de le revoir lundi sérieusement, il est adorable ce gosse.

- Ah tu en es fière de ce petit. Ria Kurt.

- Bon allez, on se fait un petit concert comme au bon vieux temps ?

- Quelle chanson ? Demanda Kurt.

- Je sais exactement laquelle. Dit-il prenant une guitare dans la salle qu'il grattant faisant reconnaître aussitôt la musique à Kurt qui commença le chant.

**Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming**

Blaine prit la suite.

**No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me**

Pour faire le refrain ensemble comme au bon vieux temps.

**To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life**

Laissant Blaine continuer, alors qu'il se trémoussa avec la guitare dans la grande salle.

**Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding**

Kurt, prit la suite avant d'enchaîner avec le refrain avec son ami.

**No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me**

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Un temps d'hésitation ce fit sentir entre les deux garçons à savoir qui prend la suite, puis, Blaine se lança dans la poursuite de la musique en plus de gratté sa guitare.

**No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like**

**To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life**

Kurt, qui l'avait laissé jusque là se débrouiller seul, prit la suite du moins, pour ce qu'il en resta.

**Welcome to my life…**

Blaine lui sourit grandement faisant une petite intro instrumentale et finit avec Kurt la dernière phrase.

**Welcome to my… life…**

Grattant de plus belle la guitare sous les applaudissements de son ami. Blaine à fait ce choix musicale pour une bonne raison, Simple Plan est un bon groupe, et d'une autre part, Kurt souffre et ça se voit à vue d'œil, envahit d'une profonde solitude grandissante de jour en jour.

- Tu vois, tu n'as pas perdu ta voix. Railla Blaine.

- Oh, c'est bon… Râla Kurt. En plus bonjour la chanson…

- Elle te correspond. Lança Blaine.

- Pardon ?

- Je vois très bien que tu es sans cesse nostalgique, je vois que ton père te manque, Rachel te manque, que les cours te manquent, et que te savoir toi, ici a San Francisco bossant pour une petite boutique de vente de vêtement ne te convient pas, je le vois, Kurt je ne suis pas aveugle.

Kurt, embarrassé par cette opinion de son ami, bien qu'elle soit totalement véridique ne voulait pas y croire, même si au fond de lui-même il savait que c'était bel et bien la triste vérité. Vivre ici requiert d'un courage inouï, mais ce courage, Kurt l'a, seulement il n'a que ça, le courage, le courage de résister pendant que le passé et la nostalgie peuvent le maintenir « vivant ».

- Kurt, je te parle…

- Oh euh excuse-moi, tu disais ?

- Tu ne m'as pas écouté, tu te fiche de moi ?

- Oui, enfin non, oui je t'ai écouté, non je ne me moque pas de toi, c'est juste que… Puis merde on n'est pas ici pour me faire toucher les instruments ? Dit-il en s'énervant.

- Si… Si, piano, guitare ? Je ne te propose pas le reste tu n'as jamais su en faire. Soupira Blaine.

- Passe-moi la guitare pour voir s'il te plait.

- Tient.

- Merci.

Kurt gratta quelques notes sur les cordes de la guitare, quelque chose qui ne ressemble à aucune musique, rien de bien spéciale, juste un moment à gratté les cordes. Quand enfin, il sut se remémorer la musique et les notes, dont le grattement ressembla à quelque chose.

**This is the end  
Hold your breath and count to ten  
Feel the earth move and then  
Hear my heart burst again**

For this is the end  
I've drowned and dreamt this moment  
So overdue, I owe them  
Swept away, I'm stolen

Blaine ce mit au piano afin d'accompagner son ami.

**Let the skyfall, when it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together**

Kurt, prit la seconde partie du refrain et enchaîna avec les couplets suivant, seul.

**Let the skyfall, when it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
At skyfall**

Skyfall is where we start  
A thousand miles and poles apart  
When worlds collide, and days are dark  
You may have my number, you can take my name  
But you'll never have my heart

**Where you go I go,  
What you see I see  
I know I'll never be me, without the security  
Of your loving arms  
Keeping me from harm  
Put your hand in my hand  
And we'll stand**

Blaine accentua avec les pédales l'intensité sonore dans la sale, accompagnant maintenant pour une dernière fois son ami chanté de tout âme et d'une puissance les quelques lignes.

**Let the skyfall, when it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together**

Let the skyfall, when it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
At skyfall  
All All All…

**Let the skyfall  
We will stand tall  
At skyfall…**

**Where you go I go…** Chanta Blaine pour cloué cette douce mélodie.

- Tu sais encore jouer c'est bien ce que je dis. Insista Blaine.

- On devrait ne pas trop traîner ici, si on se fait prendre… Marmonna Kurt reposant la guitare, s'appuyant sur le piano.

- Kurt, tu sais que tu peux me dire quand ça ne va pas…

- Je vais très bien.

- Tu mens, Kurt, je le sais, je le sens, c'est ton père ?

- Non. Mon père me manque terriblement et ce à chaque instant mais non rien avoir avec lui.

- Ta solitude te pèse ?

- On s'y fait… Dit-il en haussant ses épaules.

- Alors qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas, Kurt… Je m'inquiète tu sais.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi, tu repars dans deux mois qu'est-ce-que ça peux te foutre que je sois endé… Dit-il se stoppant avant de trop en dire.

- Tu es quoi… ?

- Rien, laisse.

- Non, non Kurt sois tu en dis pas, sois tu en dis trop, là tu en as trop dit donc termine, je te préviens on ne partira pas d'ici sans que je sache.

- J'ai quelques soucis d'argent, rien de bien méchant mais…

- Tu veux combien ?

- Quoi ?

- Combien tu veux, ça sera en guise de loyer d'hébergement après tout, ce serait logique en soit…

- Non, non tu je refuse. Dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Kurt… C'est si grave ? Murmura Blaine s'approchant de Kurt qui trembler assez fortement.

- Je, on peut allez ailleurs s'il te plait ? Demandait-il d'une voix larmoyante.

- Oui, bien sûr suis moi on va allez marcher le long de l'océan.

Blaine passa derrière Kurt afin de fermer à clé la salle et descendre le grand vestibule l'air de rien, partant par le biais des transports en commun proche du Golden Gate pour s'y poser et contempler le paysage. Blaine fit silence, attendant peu à peu les paroles de délivrance de Kurt. Restant ainsi là un long moment avant que Kurt ne prit enfin la parole.

- Tu sais… Je ne touche que 780 dollars par mois…

- Tu es au smic quoi.

- Et, je… J'ai du vendre le garage de papa pour comblé les dettes qu'il avait mais, j'en ai pas tiré grand-chose, et… Du coup, en plus de mes factures que j'ai du mal à payé, je suis chaque mois à découvert j'ai…

- Kurt, calme-toi, ça va allez, prend ton temps à parlé. Lui dit Blaine d'une voix rassurante.

- Et… L'état de Californie veut me saisir la maison. Dit-il explosant de rire.

- Et tu en rigoles ? S'étonna Blaine.

- C'est tellement ridicule… Si jeune et déjà croulé de dette, faut le faire…

- Tu as demandé un échelonnement ?

- Bah oui ils refusent à chaque fois, alors je ne paie pas et… Du coup ça s'accumule…

- Bon écoute, ne panique pas tu sais ce que nous allons faire ? Nous prendrons rendez-vous avec l'administration publique et je vais me porté garant des dettes.

- Non, je ne…

- Attends, laisse-moi finir, de ce fait, tu auras un laps de temps, durant ce laps de temps tu vas postuler et vraiment postulé pour les boutiques de mode, et s'il le faut tu feras autre qu'au États-Unis, et une fois que tu auras décroché un poste, tu les laisses hypothéqué la maison, et tu pars, et ton métier te permettra de rembourser le peu de dette qu'il restera, c'est joué avec le feu mais c'est franchement possible, Kurt réfléchis-y.

La proposition de Blaine est très attrayante, il est vrai qu'elle est risquée, mais vaudrait le coup d'être entrepris, mais Kurt, ne peut pas au fond de lui, accepté, c'est quelque chose d'insensé. Réfléchissant de longues minutes, bercer par le bruit des vagues s'écrasant contre la roche, revenant vers Blaine lui donnant sa décision.

- Alors… ?

- Je ne peux pas accepter, désolé on est ami, on… Je ne peux pas, on à toujours gardé contacte oui, mais je ne peux pas accepter une telle aide c'est impensable, oui je vais postuler sérieusement, mais pour ce qui est de te porté garant de ma dette, non.

- D'accord, dans ce cas je paie un loyer. Disons… deux cent cinquante dollars ?

- Oui voilà, si tu veux oui… Dit-il se résignant à accepté l'aide.

- Très bien, j'effectue la transaction bancaire en rentrant et donne cette argent a l'administration, ils vont ainsi voir que tu te remets à payé, tu gagneras du temps, tu signifie que tu as de quoi payé par échelonnement et que c'est ça ou rien. T'en fais pas pour du fric, ils ne vont pas rechigner, crois moi.

- Si tu le dis… Soupira Kurt.

- Hey, après ton père je suis l'homme qui te connait le plus t'es pas d'accord ?

- Ouais, tu n'as pas tord… Dit-il glissant un petit sourire sur son visage.

- Si seulement… Soupira Kurt.

- Cesse de te faire du mal avec le passé Kurt, avance, et tu sais quoi ? Demain on va chez ma mère, on va bien rire et lundi soir quand je rentrerais on fera le tri des entreprises de modes auquel tu peux postuler et on enverra tout ça le lendemain.

- J'aime ta façon de pensé !

- Je sais Kurt, allez vient on va allez manger et on file en soirée après.

- En soirée ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Bah ouais, on à pas fêter mon retour à San Francisco !

Partant en direction du Mac Donald de la ville, au bout d'une trentaine de minute, enfin dans le centre-ville ils marchèrent ensemble vers le restaurant rapide et commandèrent leur menu.

- Un menu maxi best of big mac, frite, eau, salade césar s'il vous plait. Demanda Kurt.

- Et pour moi un menu maxi nuggets par neuf avec petite portion de frite, bière en boisson et, une césar aussi s'il vous plait.

- Très bien ça fera 33.50$ je vous prie.

- N'y compte même pas, va prendre une table je paie. S'exclama Blaine montrant sa carte bancaire poussant ainsi donc Kurt.

Une fois la transaction bancaire effectué, Blaine prit le plateau et rejoignit Kurt au fond du Mac Donald, ayant choisi contre la baie vitrée donnant une belle vue sur la ville qui est maintenant assombrie par l'obscurité. Il posa le plateau au centre de la table faisant le tri du menu et prit enfin place.

- Voilà, bon bah bon appétit Kurt !

- Toi aussi.

Mangeant en silence les doigts remplis d'huile, Kurt remarqua qu'une fille les fixait, du moins fixait surtout Blaine, ne faisant mine de rien et baissant la tête lorsque celle de Blaine se leva. Kurt n'en dit cependant rien.

- C'est fou mais les McDo français et américain sont totalement différent.

- Ah ouais ?

- Ouais… Pardon si je t'ai craché dessus…

- Pas grave !

- La bouffe est meilleure ici putain, pourtant c'est les mêmes fournisseurs mais putain je préfère une bonne césar d'ici que du McDo de la Sainte Cath.

- Sainte Cath ?

- C'est la rue de la mode, la rue des commerces la plus populaire et la plus grande de Bordeaux.

- Oh d'accord…

- C'est un endroit vraiment sympathique on y fait de bonnes affaires. Tu m'écoutes ? Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de regardé à côté ? S'exaspéra Blaine.

- Je t'écoute, je fixe juste cette fille qui ne te quitte pas du regard…

- Oh, bah laisse-là me regardé, on s'en fout.

Ils continuèrent à prendre leur repas rapide en discutant de divers sujets les plus plats qui soit, toujours fixé par cette fille dont ils ne prêtèrent plus vraiment attention. Une fois leurs salades engloutît, ils jetèrent le plateau dans la poubelle et se stoppèrent devant la porte.

- Du coup, quel bar ? Demanda Kurt.

- L'Amnesia ? Il est encore ouvert ?

- Bah oui, bon bah va pour ce bar alors Lui dit Kurt partant en dernier du Mac Donald.

Partant ainsi en direction de l'Amnesia, c'est assez vite qu'ils entrèrent dans ce bar musical puisqu'à pied, ils ne sont loin de rien. Entrant après avoir payé l'entrée, Blaine prit des Long Island Ice Tea pour lui et pour Kurt, prenant place à une table donnant sur la scène où différent groupe se relayée pour assurer l'ambiance.

- Tu as bonne mémoire.

- Bah j'ai peut-être plus foutu un pied ici depuis huit ans mais quand même… Je n'oublie pas ce lieu attend ! Lui répondit Blaine vidant son verre faisant signe a un serveur de lui remplir.

- Je te rappelle que nous allons chez ta mère demain, soit sobre…

- Tu, fais bien de me le dire j'avais zappé ce petit tout petit léger détail ! Plaisanta Blaine vidant son verre à nouveau. Bon, moi je vais allez bouger mon cul peut-être que quelqu'un voudra de moi ! Tu viens ?

- Je, je vais arriver t'inquiètes.

- A tout à l'heure donc !

- Moi je voudrais bien de toi… Comme avant… Murmura Kurt d'une voix si basse qu'elle fut étouffée par la musique bruyante.

Lorsqu'ils étaient au lycée, lui et Blaine formait un couple sympas, aimant, Blaine n'était pas vraiment sûr de son orientation sexuelle contrairement à Kurt, l'idylle à durée plusieurs longs moises, vingt trois moins en tout, cependant, malgré les échanges de baisers et de caresse, Blaine avait toujours repoussé leur première fois, et un soir, Blaine était résigné à se donner à Kurt, seulement rien ne s'était passé comme pouvait l'espérer Kurt, Blaine n'a pas plus, se rendant compte que oui, il aimait profondément Kurt, mais pas d'une manière à coucher avec lui, pas d'une manière est entrée en lui, ou que Kurt entre en lui. Après ce problème un fameux soir, Blaine avait eu besoin de temps, ce dont Kurt avait accepté, et en avait déduit qu'il n'était pas gay, mais sûrement bisexuelle, mais n'éprouve pas de désir sexuel envers les hommes et donc, envers Kurt, mettant ainsi fin à l'idylle après vingt trois d'amours, de baisers, d'ambitions communes.

Après de longues minutes tous seul, Kurt rejoint Blaine sur la piste de danse dansant au rythme de la musique avec leurs verres en mains qu'ils firent remplir régulièrement malgré les propres propos employés quelque temps plus tôt. Les deux amis s'amusèrent ensemble faisant des chorégraphies des plus loufoques et s'amusant avec les autres jeunes présents ce soir-là.

- Oh ma tête… Marmonna Blaine se tenant à Kurt.

- Et bah j'en connais un qui à un peu abusé du Long Island. Ria Kurt.

- Je crois que je vais gerber…

- Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

- Oh euh… Ouais… Ouais rentrons, Kurrt…

Les garçons repartirent au domicile à pied, sans les transports, après trois heures du matin plus aucun véhicule public circule, c'est donc à pied qu'ils rentèrent. Après une longue marche de trente minutes ils furent enfin arrivés, Kurt aida Blaine à monter à l'étage le laissant sur le palier pour qu'il regagne la chambre d'amis dans laquelle il séjourna durant son temps ici. Blaine ne prit la peine de se déshabiller se jetant sur le lit à plat ventre, orientant sa tête vers la fenêtre, sortant son iPhone de la poche pour le posé sur la table de nuit et s'endormit rapidement. Ivre, fatigué mais heureux de sa soirée, Kurt lui n'espérait qu'une chose, la sobriété de Blaine demain pour le repas chez sa mère sinon, il n'ose imaginer les proportions et les retrouvailles gâchées par cette soirée.

Au lendemain matin de la soirée, Kurt qui lui était déjà réveillé prépara calmement le café attendant où Blaine se lève ce qui, ne tarda pas. Filant aussitôt sous la douche pour décuver de la soirée, Blaine en sortit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard vêtues d'une simple serviette autour de la taille, dévalant les escaliers vers la cafetière se pensant seul.

- Oh pardon je… Je vais…

- Ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais vue à poil, t'es juste torse nu ça va hein. Marmonna Kurt qui n'en perdit pas une miette.

- Ça va toi ?

- Moi oui, et toi ? Prêt pour allez chez ta mère après ?

- Oh, mal de tête très… Mal de tête…

- Tu as trop bu en même temps.

- Je sais, je sais…

- Tient un café te fera du bien. Lui dit Kurt posant une tasse sur la table.

- Merci, Kurt. Je, je n'ai pas été désagréable hier soir ? Demanda Blaine s'installant sur le siège.

- Pas du tout ne t'inquiète pas, c'était une bonne soirée qui n'a pas mal finit. J'ai juste cru reconnaître quelqu'un mais bon…

- Quelqu'un ?

- Santana Lopez, la doublure de Rachel, en tout cas la personne le lui ressemble.

- C'est elle qui me regardé au McDo ?

- Je ne sais pas, elle était bien loin et puis… Laisse tombé. Soupira Kurt buvant son café.

Les minutes passèrent les laissant retrouver leurs esprits et faire couler cette gueule de bois doucement, mais sûrement. Blaine, partit vêtir des vêtements de sports revenant peu après dans la pièce de vie regardant Kurt.

- Je vais courir tu veux me suivre ? Proposa Blaine.

- Oh euh… Ce sera toujours mieux que de regardé le Huffington Post… Laisse-moi deux minutes que je me change.

- Pas de problème, je t'attends dehors.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kurt sortit fermant la porte à clé et s'engagèrent vers le parc pour courir toute la fin de matinée. Kurt avait peu l'habitude de courir, freinant ainsi le rythme de son ami qui l'attendit très souvent. Passant du footing aux abdominaux sur les bancs du parc. Blaine lui, habitué à cette méthode en fit un bon nombre contrairement à Kurt qui lui, s'arrêta à a peine cinquante ce qui fit sourire Blaine qui continue malgré tout. Après plus de deux heures de sport, ils rentrèrent totalement épuiser au domicile se vautrant sur le canapé.

- Mon Dieu je vais devoir reprendre une douche… Râla Kurt.

- Tu es tout rouge, on dirait que tu vas crever. Plaisanta Blaine.

- Très drôle. Bon je vais prendre une seconde douche par ta faute, prépare à manger en attendant. Ordonna Kurt montant l'escalier.

- Qu… Ok… D'accord…

Une fois sa douche prise, Kurt rejoignit son ami en bas pour prendre le repas et se mettre aussitôt en route pour arriver chez la mère de Blaine qui vivait dans un quartier huppé mais assez loin du centre-ville contrairement à eux.

C'est après une trentaine de minutes en voiture qu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison Anderson, provocant une anxiété folle chez Blaine, qui, n'avait pas remis les pieds ici depuis Noël dernier. Prenant un grand souffle, il descendit de la voiture se précipitant vers la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit aussitôt, se jetant dans les bras de sa mère après cette longue absence.

Malgré leur contacte par Skype, elle était toujours impressionnée de la bonne mine physique par la carrure musclée sans trop l'être de son fils. Faisant une accolade de plusieurs minutes dont quelques gémissements de rire et de murmure ambiancèrent ce petit perron, rompant peu après l'accolade pour embrasser Kurt, les invitants ainsi à entré.

- Wow tu as… Tout changé… Constata Blaine.

- Oui, j'ai ressenti le besoin de changer les peintures et le mobilier pour repartir de zéro, malgré que l'étage ne serve plus à rien maintenant.

- Il est vide ? S'étonna Blaine.

- J'ai vendu tout le mobilier de l'étage oui, tu sais Blaine, je me fais vieille, monté des marches n'est plus pour moi. Avec l'argent de la vente des meubles et ce qu'il me restait j'ai fais aménager le cellier en ma chambre.

- Tu ne m'en à jamais parlé de tout ça… Déplora Blaine.

- Mon poussin, si je devais tout te dire… Nous n'en finirions pas. Dit-elle avec un petit rire. Que tu es beau mon ange ! Tu ne trouves pas Kurt ?

- Oh euh… Si, si bien sûr Blaine est tout aussi beau que son père…

- C'est vrai que vue ta carrure on dirait ton père à ton âge… Dit-elle d'un air nostalgique.

- D'ailleurs en parlant de papa, je ne vois aucune photo de lui… Tu as tout jeté ? Demanda Blaine.

- Non, tout est rangé dans des cartons au garage, je, tu sais il ne me reconnaissait plus on en à temps parlé sur Skype, à la fin j'avais l'impression de ne pas connaître l'homme en face de moi, alors à sa mort j'ai changé beaucoup de chose… Je n'ai pas besoin de photo pour penser à lui.

- Et le temps à fait son travail aussi. Ajouta Kurt.

- Également, oui, mais assez parlé de moi. Comment est cette semaine poussin ? Tu as une chérie en France ?

- Maman…

- Je veux savoir, dit-moi tout ! Tu es si brève en conversation…

- Tout d'abord, non je n'ai personne dans ma vie, j'ai eu quelques idylle mais rien de sérieux… Après pour ce qui est…

- Tu ne m'as jamais dis ça mon fils…

- Euh bah en même temps…

- Pervers. Ajouta Kurt.

- Ok euh, passons avant que je me fasse trucider par vos mains…

- Oui, fais donc. Riait Kurt.

- Pour ce qui est du Conservatoire je suis assez déçus, les gens ici sont trop hautain et pense qu'au fric, a gagner des millions de dollars, et en oublie l'importance et l'intérêt pour la musique classique, c'est triste… Pour être franc je prends plaisir qu'avec un élève.

- Ah oui ?

- Il s'appelle Lee, il à huit ans et c'est un Eurasien, vraiment adorable ce gosse. Lui au moins ne se prend pas la tête, peut-être par rapport à son âge, mais il montre une envie et un amour pour la musique classique, c'est vraiment touchant, on dirait moi à son âge…

- Il ne me parle que de lui c'est ahurissant. Ajouta Kurt en murmure à la mère de Blaine.

- Hey, qu'est-ce-que tu murmure toi ? S'exaspéra Blaine.

- Oh, juste que tu ne fais parlé que de cette enfant. Répondit avec un grand sourire sa mère.

- Franchement, si je n'aurais pas eu toi, Maman, et Kurt ici j'aurais replié bagage et j'aurais mis fin à ce contrat d'exclusivité, je n'aime pas cette bourgeoisie…

- Pourtant Bordeaux est bourgeois trésor…

- Oui, je suis d'accord Maman mais vois-tu les gens là-bas ne le montre pas vraiment du moins, ça n'en joue pas sur le caractère quand on à envie d'apprendre ou qu'on joue de quelque chose, c'est par amour, pas en visant le succès, pour ça la France est très inculture, mais dans un sens c'est positif, car ça évite de pensé à en faire un métier et s'imaginer de suite gagner des milliers.

C'est quelque chose qui agaçait beaucoup Blaine, les ambitions financières des jeunes pianistes. Ne pensant qu'à en faire un vulgaire gagne-pain et toucher des milliers, seulement ils sont bien loin de la réalité, c'est beaucoup d'études, une reconnaissance à avoir et surtout, un grand privilège d'être accepté en tant que professeur, les places sont chères dans le monde artistique, nombreux conservatoires lui ont fermé la porte au nez à la fin de ses études. Et, il ne gagne pas comme beaucoup peuvent l'imaginer, vivant certes, aisément, mais pas de là à se payer une villa californienne tout de même.

- Vous avez mangé ?

- Oui, Blaine avait préparé. Répondit Kurt.

- D'accord, en tout cas c'est très gentil à toi, Kurt d'accueillir Blaine chez toi, j'aurais plus l'accueillir mais il n'a pas voulu. Enfin… Il ne m'a surtout rien dit.

- Je voulais te faire une surprise Maman ! Se justifia Blaine.

- C'est réussi chéri, c'est réussi… Dit-elle prenant la main de son fils qu'elle serra dans la sienne.

Kurt fit mine de sortir à l'extérieur passant un soi-disant coup de fil pour les laisser en tête à tête un peu, une si longue absence… Tant de choses à se dire mutuellement, que Kurt savait que Blaine y passerait beaucoup de son temps ici, afin de renouer le lien avec sa mère. Sa mère le fixa tendrement de longues minutes sans rien dire, faisant lui aussi de même.

- Comme le temps passe… Dit-elle rompant ainsi le long silence.

- Je suis là pour deux mois, profitons-en !

- Mon petit enfant à tant grandi…

- Euh bof…. Dit-il avec un léger sourire.

- Je parle du mentale, tu as toujours été d'une maturité précoce mais je dois dire que, là te voir assis devant moi…

- On s'est vue il y a quelques moi. Mais, j'en ai beaucoup souffert moi aussi… Dit-il pour la rassurée, faisant allusion a son absence.

- Moi pas. Car me passé de mon fils lui à permit de faire la vie dont il a toujours souhaité. Je suis fier de toi mon grand.

- Je t'aime ma vieille maman. Répondit Blaine l'enlaçant dans ses bras musclé. Tu m'as tant manqué… Soupira le bouclé.

- Toi aussi Blaine, toi aussi… Dit-elle frottant son dos.

Discutant toute la journée ensemble au côté de Kurt, se racontant mutuellement leurs anecdotes, et les aléas qu'ils eurent vécu, passant du rire à l'anxiété. Blaine ne cessa d'avouer à sa mère que cette longue distance lui permet d'être quelqu'un de plus fort et de plus mature, que cette absence, ce manque le forge et le prépare à l'avenir. Les heures défilant, elle se mit à faire le repas aidé par son fils pendant que Kurt lui regardait la télévision, n'étant visiblement là que pour éviter de passé son dimanche seul. Une fois le repas prêt ils se mirent à table.

- Tu n'es pas très bavard Kurt. Déplora la mère de Blaine.

- Je préfère vous laisser discuter entre vous c'est normal.

- Non mais tu sais, il n'y à pas une semaine où on n'a pas communiqué, alors oui ça fait un petit moment que l'on ne sait pas vue, à part en webcam, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois te taire hein. S'exclama Blaine la bouche pleine.

- Tu as toujours été bavard quand tu étais avec Blaine, ne change pas ça, j'aime bien ta petite voix. Répondit la maman de Blaine.

- Maman… S'il te plait, je crois que ni lui, ni moi ne souhaite revenir sur ce sujet.

- C'est exacte, c'est le passé, marre de regardé toujours en arrière. Répliqua aussitôt Kurt.

- Bon, euh très bien, excusée-moi les garçons…

- Ce n'est rien, Blaine et moi nous en avons déjà reparlé beaucoup de fois. S'expliqua Kurt.

Le repas continue dans une ambiance un peu plus paisible et plus détendue continuant l'échange d'anecdotes sur la France, et les autres pays où Blaine prit séjour quelques temps pour ses études et performances. Critiquant beaucoup sur les habitudes et les caractères des gens de l'Europe dont Blaine eut grand mal à s'y habituer. Ce dont, Blaine n'arrivait jamais à se faire c'était qu'après tous les aléas sa mère et Kurt, continuèrent à se voir régulièrement.

- J'en reviens toujours pas qu'après tout ce temps vous ayez gardé contacte…

- On à jamais perdu contacte Kurt et moi tu sais…

- Je sais mais, je ne savais pas que vous vous voyez si souvent. S'étonna Blaine.

- Fallait bien quelqu'un pour prendre soin d'elle pendant ton absence. Répondit Kurt.

- Kurt m'a beaucoup aidé en effet, et d'ailleurs il à peint le salon.

- Sérieusement ? Mais vous me cachez encore beaucoup de choses vous deux ? Râla avec sympathie, Blaine.

- Oh si tu savais… Lui dit Kurt d'un ton malicieux.

- Vous ne voulez pas venir en France avec moi ? Je n'ai pas envie de vous abandonnez encore… Soupira Blaine.

- Là-bas c'est ton avenir Blaine pas le mien… Même si tu me manques quand tu es là-bas, je sais que tu y es bien, et moi, je me sens bien ici je, je ne partirais pas. J'ai mon association voyons. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Je sais que tu partiras jamais d'ici Maman, San Francisco c'est toute ta vie tu n'es pas aussi folle que moi pour partir.

- Et toi, Kurt ? Demanda la mère.

- Je ne sais pas, pour le moment j'ai mon petit emploi ici, ma maison, ça me convient. Dit-il

Ils continuèrent le repas passant maintenant au dessert, pour l'occasion, elle avait préparé un gâteau pâtissier fait de ses mains qu'elle apporta sur la table, laissant le plaisir à son fils de coupé le gâteau en part égal. Servant sa mère, Kurt et lui.

- Framboise citron ? Demanda Kurt.

- C'est exact. Répondit-elle.

- Han j'adore…

- C'est mon gâteau préféré… Marmonna fièrement Blaine qui ingurgita le gâteau.

- J'avais deviné vu ce qu'il reste dans le plat… Ronchonna Kurt.

- Bah quoi ? Pfff…

- Et allez c'est partie les gamins sont de retour. Riait la mère de Blaine.

Kurt et Blaine se partagèrent le plat qu'ils dévorent telles des enfants en manque de nourriture depuis des mois entiers. Blaine entendant le rire de sa mère accentua son comportement enfantin pour continuer à la faire sourire, la faire rire. Ce rire qui lui avait tant manqué, et ce parfum de vanille lui est si cher. Le plat finit, ils débarrassèrent tous les trois la table avant de s'installer sur le canapé autour d'un café.

- Ça me fait plaisir d'être ici.

- Bah encore heureux que tu es content d'être ici pour me voir. Dit-elle à son fils.

- Je peux poser une question ? Demanda Kurt.

- Je t'écoute.

- Pourquoi tu n'es jamais revenu pour les anniversaires, les étés ?

- Pour les anniversaires car ils tombèrent toujours à des dates importantes musicalement, et l'été, car généralement j'avais les représentations à organiser, à gérer et la plupart profiter du fait que ma famille ne soit pas dans le même pays que moi, pour prendre eux, congés et me laisser seul quoi. Ce n'est pas un choix personnelle, heureusement que là où je suis, à Bordeaux on m'autorise mes vacances…

- Et, je n'ai pas les moyens de financer un avion pour partir en France, à l'époque, son père étant encore parmi-nous… C'était assez compliqué Kurt. Ajouta Mrs Anderson.

- On pourrait croire que c'est fun mais je n'ai plus de temps à moi, je vois mes amis français, Marie et Alexis, régulièrement certes mais on fait peu de choses ensemble car je suis toujours demandé, j'ai tant de choses à géré que tu ne peux imaginer. En France je commence ma journée vers neuf heure du matin et parfois je termine après dix heures du soir, j'ai un rythme effréné mais on en à déjà parlé de ça.

- C'est comme ça, à force le temps à fait que nous nous y sommes habitués. S'exprima à son tour la mère. Au début ce n'est jamais simple et puis, quand on sait que le sacrifice en vaux le prix.

- Tu étais obligé de partir si loin franchement Blaine ? Il y a tant d'écoles ici qui sont fabuleuse, je ne comprends pas pourquoi l'Europe…

- Tu sais, Kurt je n'ai jamais aimé rester dans un coin, j'ai toujours voulu chercher l'impossible, en partant en Europe j'ai du tout trouvé, j'ai du rendre l'impossible, réelle car je n'avais pas d'autres choix. Et puis j'ai toujours aimé la France, un peu comme toi quoi.

- Et dire qu'à l'époque vous vouliez y vivre dans un appartement parisien et après pour vos vieux jours achetés une maison de campagne…. Ajouta sa mère ricanant.

- Oh putain on à vraiment dit ça ? S'étonna Kurt riant à son tour.

- Je confirme… Répondit Blaine mordant ses lèvres qu'il rentra dans sa bouche.

Partant dans des histoires loufoques concernant cette maison de campagne, personne ne fit attention à l'heure qui défilait de plus belle, approchant des douze coups de minuits. Ce n'est que lorsque la mère de Blaine leva les yeux sur la longue cheminée avec l'horloge dessus qu'elle alerta les jeunes hommes.

- Oh mais minuit approche, vous devriez peut-être rentrer si vous travaillez demain.

- Quoi ? Bientôt minuit ? S'étonna Blaine.

- Oh merde… En plus je fais l'ouverture de la boutique… Soupira Kurt.

- Quelle heure ? Demanda Mrs Anderson.

- 8AM.

- Oh mince, je suis confuse…

- Non maman c'est bon, je crois que la fatigue que nous aurons demain est infime comparer au plaisir d'avoir été ici ce soir. S'exclama Blaine se levant du canapé pour prendre sa mère dans les bras en guise d'au-revoir.

- Blaine à raison, ça nous à fait un bien fou de venir ici.

- Approche toi aussi Kurt. Ordonna la mère du bouclé pour le serrer dans son étreinte, formant une accolade à trois.

Ils partirent de la maison Anderson pour retourner chez Kurt. La mère de Blaine à toujours aimé Kurt, ce petit être sans défense si adorable qu'elle ait prit sous son aile au décès de son père. Il est vrai qu'après le décès de son époux, Kurt fut très présent pour elle, comme elle, le fut pour Burt. Ce qui les a encore plus rapproché, au courant de ses soucis financiers, Blaine ne savait pas qu'elle aidait également financièrement Kurt et lui a très souvent sauvé la mise, son plus grand regret est bien la rupture entre Kurt et son fils, mais elle comprend pour le coup, son fils qui à l'époque était très perdue suite à Alzheimer de son père, perdant ses repères masculins de jour en jour et donc pensait à une orientation sexuelle différente et finalement ce n'était qu'une illusion, une illusion qui n'en était pourtant pas une pour Kurt qui lui, été et, est même encore fougueusement amoureux de Blaine.

Sur le trajet du retour les garçons fatigués certes mais néanmoins échanger sur cette bonne soirée.

- Tu aurais plus me dire que tu voyais encore ma mère… régulièrement…

- Blaine tu devais bien te douté que j'avais gardé contacte et puis tu sais… Elle à été présente quand Burt est décédé, comme moi je l'ai été pour…

- Attends attends… Tu as quoi ? Coupa Blaine fixant Kurt.

- J'ai discuté avec ta mère, je l'ai soutenu à la mort de ton père.

- C'est donc toi, ce fameux psychologue qu'elle voyait ? Elle… Elle m'a dit qu'elle voyait un psychologue régulièrement…

- C'est un mensonge qu'elle et moi nous nous sommes données envers toi…

- Mais pourquoi m'avoir caché ça, peur que je vous en veuille ?

- Tu connais ta mère ? Elle n'aime pas mettre ses malheurs en avant, elle n'aime pas…

- Je sais, c'est ma mère tu ne m'apprends rien. Mais merde vous auriez plus me dire la vérité au contraire ça me fait plaisir de savoir que vous êtes là l'un pour l'autre car vous n'avez personne, au contraire ça m'aurait peut-être rassuré de savoir que ce soi-disant psy c'était toi, ça m'aurait évité de m'inquiété pour elle, de…

- De… ?

- Laisse tomber, mais franchement pourquoi m'avoir cachés votre complicité c'est totalement con, je ne vous en aurais pas voulu, encore moins jaloux.

Si seulement Blaine savait tout, pourquoi sa mère ne monte plus les escaliers et a dû réaménager la maison entière, certes en partie par le décès de son époux mais si seulement il n'y avait que ça. Pas une semaine sans que Kurt ne se rendit chez elle, elle qui est atteinte d'une sclérose en plaques dont Blaine ignora totalement l'existence. S'il savait que c'est aussi la cause que Kurt se laisse dans la misère pour rester auprès d'elle car personne n'est présent pour elle et l'aide pour ses courses et toutes affaires importantes, peut-être que Blaine ferait la plus grande erreur de sa vie, celle d'abandonner son emploi en France, ses amis, sa vie qui est maintenant là-bas pour rester aux côtés de sa maman.

Rentrant enfin au pavillon, les garçons partirent aussitôt dans leurs chambres respectives pour passer une courte nuit, et une folle semaine encore.

* * *

Chansons dans ordre de parution :

Welcome to my life - Simple Plan.  
Skyfall - Adele.

Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous donnera l'envie de faire partie de l'aventure Dreaming Is Free, j'attends vos review avec impatience et on se dit à très vite pour une prochaine publication. Si tout vas bien, ce sera un chapitre par semaine soit les mercredis, soit les samedis, mais je penses que ce sera les mercredis dorénavant. Bref, n'hésiter pas à vous abonnez pour recevoir la notification mail des publications futures !


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous et à toutes !

Merci pour vos petits message ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir! Bon c'est vrai que ça me change complètement de AWTB où je publié deux chapitres par semaine, là c'est un seul et j'ai peur que vous vous ennuyez et ayez trop de temps à attendre... Donc je verrais en fonction de vous, vos review comment vous jugez les chapitres et ce temps d'attente actuelle pour éventuellement accentuer et passer à deux chapitres par semaine ce qui est, largement possible puisque j'ai pas mal de chapitre d'avance.

**Klaiine-Cindy: **_Le style est à peu près le même que A World To Believe si tu remarques, c'est je crois un style que je me suis créer pour l'écriture, j'aime bien et ça plait énormément tout va bien! Après, c'est un sujet complètement différent, les scénarios sont complètement différent donc je pense quand même qu'au fur et à mesure du temps, cela sera un peu différent mais restera assez pointilleux dans les mots pour faire au maximum, jaillir les émotions des lecteurs et lectrices._

**Kurtnie:** _En effet, la relation des deux reste assez ambiguë mais c'est aussi due au fait que Blaine est maintenant un Européen, Kurt un américain qui vie des galères financière contrairement à Blaine qui lui n'est pas dans ce genre de situation. En générale ils ne se voient qu'une fois par an pour les fêtes quoi. Et encore... Les seuls contacts sont part messages, téléphone et Skype donc oui la relation est extrêmement compliqué. Il est fort probable que tu te poses souvent des questions car j'ai plus constaté que j'ai tendance à faire des milliers de chemins tordus, et on y retrouve réponse que plus tard, le sadisme est toujours là... ! _

**The Monkey's Head:** _Oui c'est le rythme, j'ai complètement fait l'erreur une fois de plus je m'y ferais jamais. Pour ce qui est des "Noces de Figaro" par Mozart, c'est un Opéra oui, mais pour ce passage j'ai hésité à mettre la mélodie piano de l'Opéra où bien d'y mettre simplement le titre de l'ensemble, j'ai choisi la deuxième option et ainsi mettre un nom qui est je pense plus connu et reviens à présenter quelque peu la même chose, un peu... J'aime beaucoup Simple Plan, je n'exclue pas de le rajouter dans un autre chapitre, je verrais héhé! Quant aux fautes d'orthographes, ça malheureusement c'est un gros souci que j'ai, je m'efforce de faire une correction mais parfois j'en oublie, et je m'en excuse._

**Guest:** _Oui le petit Lee est tout droit sorti du film Girl Most Likely, je cherchais un prénom, en vain. Je venais de regarder le film alors je me suis dis Lee. Patience... Patience ! _

**nytiss973:** _La relation qu'entretienne Kurt et Blaine est vraiment ambiguë oui et laisse perplexe et à se pose d'énorme question, je dois avouer que là j'ai été assez sadique de faire une relation pareil, mais comme tout, elle évoluera et grandira et sera à ce moment là plus compréhensible et surtout bien plus apprécié ! _

**YorLucille21:** _Oui c'est un tout autre style de A World To Believe en effet. Faire mourir les parents de Kurt c'est juste pour accentuer le fait qu'il soit seul et n'a plus personne, histoire de dire que quitte à avoir une vie bien nauséeuse autant qu'elle le soit jusqu'au bout... _

**Charming29:** _Requiem For A Dream... Brrrouuuu ! J'en ai des frissons et la mélodie orchestre en tête rien que de l'écrire aaaa ! Le fait d'avoir le secret pour la sclérose de sa mère n'est pas vraiment un choix voulu, je comptais mettre un peu de tragédie dans le monde bisounours de Blaine et je ne voyais que ça, car après c'était mettre en conflit avec sa mère où bien, la faire elle-même mourir dès le début de l'écrit, non merci. Je suis surpris que Lee fasse plus d'effet que la sclérose ou le fait que Blaine est bi... Mais bon en même temps, c'est qu'un détail tout ceci. _

_Ah et j'oubliais, les personnages plus sont plus, plus mature, plus posé, et ayant une vie pleinement différente de celle des adolescents, les bons dans le temps seront pas mal présent, mais utile quand il le faut je pense ça évite clairement de tourner autour du pot et de raconter des choses pas intéressante, comme là nous avons un premier bon dans le temps.  
_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

La quatrième semaine de présence à San Francisco s'entama de plus belle, Blaine toujours à un rythme effréné, voyant très régulièrement sa mère pour rattraper les huit dernières années. Cette semaine fut très particulière au Conservatoire, son planning est dorénavant différent, laissant place qu'à des cours particuliers l'après-midi pour préparer les élèves qui approchent de leurs auditions aux devants de la scène. Tenant tout particulièrement à faire passer la première audition du petit Lee en priorité, Blaine lui avait rajouté quelques heures en semaines pour passer beaucoup de temps avec lui, qui est toujours son élevé préféré contrairement à tous ses bourgeois hautains sans scrupules et sans goûts musicaux remarquables.

- Maman je passerais donc euh ce soir en sortant du Conservatoire tu voudras quelque chose ? Demanda Blaine qui marchait dans les rues de la ville avec son café à la main.

- J'ai plus de papier toilette j'ai du m'essuyer avec des kleenex…

- Bah je te prendrais ça mais c'est tout ce dont tu…. Oh pardon je je n'ai pas fais exprès.

- Ah bah merci connard j'ai juste une journée importante et toi tu nique ma robe avec ton foutue café ? Casse-toi avant que je te casse tes balls. Casse-toi ! Hurla la fille.

- Pardon, vraiment… Je, je suis navré… Dit-il.

- Tout va bien chéri ? Demanda sa mère.

- Oh pardon euh oui j'ai juste bousculé une fille qui a du coup mon café sur sa robe… Une jolie robe en plus…

- Tant pis tu es pressé elle avait qu'à marché droit avec ses hauts talons.

- Comment tu sais que…

- Une fille qui rentre dans un mec c'est soit qu'elle est ivre soit qu'elle a de nouvelles chaussures. Plaisanta sa mère.

- Bon voilà je suis rentré plus qu'à rejoindre ma salle et attendre que Lee arrive.

- Il ne va pas tardé et puis, tu as plus de temps pour toi avec ce nouveau planning.

- Oui maman, mais les cours y sont plus intensif, c'est encore plus crevant tu ne t'imagines même pas à quel point c'est une pression, fin de semaine validation par le jury du Conservatoire et les accepté iront tout droit se présenter dans un show au Kodak Theater de Los Angeles.

- Je sais on en à déjà parlé tu radotes Blaine…

- En plus les gagnants du concours sont automatiquement admis dans le Conservatoire de Bordeaux donc me suivront et ce n'est pas moi qui décide c'est ce foutue jury, c'est flippant. Je sais que si Lee réussit tout, il ne viendra pas à Bordeaux c'est dommage Maman… En plus depuis que sa mère m'a dit qu'il souffre d'une leucémie je te jure que… Je veux l'amener loin ce gosse Maman… Vraiment j'y tiens… Dit-il d'une voix émue entrant maintenant dans sa salle.

- Alors fais en sorte de l'amener loin, très loin et je sais que tu y arriveras. Ah j'entends le parquet tu es dans ta salle ?

- Oui je viens d'y rentrer tu as l'oreille fine.

- Je sais, je sais… A ce soir n'oublie pas le PQ !

- Oui, je ne l'oublie pas, bisous Maman.

Posant le peu de café qu'il lui restait sur son bureau avec sa besace et son manteau Blaine s'assied attendant le petit Lee qui en ce quatrième cours doit lui montrer ses progrès effectués grâce au solfège et son entraînement chez lui. Après une trentaine de minute d'attente, Lee arriva enfin avec sa mère.

- Hey !

- Blaine ça va mon pote ?

- Tu veux me faire un tchek ? S'étonna Blaine tout souriant.

- Bah ouais avec mes copains à l'école on en fait plein, t'es mon copain toi aussi alors…

- Ok tchek !

- Tchek hihi !

La mère de Lee prit place sur les gradins restant pour la durée du cours. Blaine prit place au côté de Lee qui n'attendait qu'une chose le feu vert de Blaine, cependant quelques bases doivent se faire revoir et dont Blaine voulait, avant tout s'assurer qu'ils soient toujours acquis avant de le lancé dans la musique. Prenant la moitié de l'heure à ses quelques exercices, ce n'est qu'après que Lee put enfin, exercer la musique qu'il réussit non pas du premier ni du deuxième ni du troisième coup, mais de la quatrième fois qui fut la bonne.

- J'ai réussi ?

- Bah oui tu l'as réussit cette fois-ci ! Tu es prêt, tu as eu un bon prof avant moi et…

- Non c'est toi le bon prof ! Dit-il corrigeant les propos de Blaine ce qui le fit sourire.

- Le cours est terminer tu veux bien allez attendre ta maman à la porte s'il te plait, je dois lui parler.

- D'accord, à plus tard Blaine.

- À plus tard Lee. Dit-il faisant un petit tchek pour le plaisir du garçon.

La mère se leva des gradins s'approchant de Blaine qui partit vers le petit bureau et parlèrent en murmure.

- Voilà je sais que Lee est prêt pour l'audition du Conservatoire mais si toute fois le jury le sélectionne ce sera Los Angeles.

- Oui et après si il est également sélectionné à Los Angeles il part dans votre Conservatoire en France si je donne mon accord.

- C'est exact et vue que Lee est malade, je tenais à savoir ce que vous comptiez faire, l'amener en France, le laisser ici, je… je veux savoir pour préparer mes listes car malgré tout j'aurais mon mot à dire même si, ça ne changera pas les choix des jurés.

- Pour être franche avec vous Mr Anderson, j'y réfléchis encore, je n'ai pas vraiment les moyens d'assumer le Conservatoire, mes factures les soins c'est de plus en plus dure donc je ne peux pas me prononcer la dessus maintenant, j'y réfléchis et j'étudie l'éventualité avec grande attention cela dit.

- Prenez votre temps je ne veux pas vous mettre la pression.

- Merci, allez Lee on y va on à encore plein de choses à faire. Bonne journée Mr Anderson.

- Bonne journée à vous, à plus Lee !

- Au revoir Blaine ! Lui répondit le petit levant la main.

Blaine attendit maintenant son second élève qui n'est pas de ce Conservatoire et qui est ici pour quelques temps, elle vient de Broadway, cette personne arriva avec un léger retard mais ce fut très vite entendre par le bruit de ses talons. Elle poussa la porte et entra dans la salle.

- Excusez-moi mais un connard m'a juste renversé son foutue café dessus j'ai allez me chan… Oh putain pas vous… Soupira la femme.

- Comme on se retrouve… Tout d'abord le connard il s'excuse sincèrement et il se prénomme Blaine, Blaine Anderson.

- Santana, Santana Lopez. Enchantée malgré tout.

Santana Lopez, ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose...

- Et donc, vous venez de Broadway ?

- Ouais je suis doublure pour une hypocrite, j'attends qu'une chose la faire chuté et prendre sa place…

- J'ai un ami, qui m'a parlé d'une personne comme vous c'est fou. Dit-il en riant.

- Ah oui, c'est qui ? peut-être que je le connais.

- Oh ça m'étonnerais que vous connaissiez Kurt.

- Kurt ? Kurt, Hummel ?

- Euh oui…

- Oh putain il vit encore ici ?

- Bah oui donc c'est sûrement de vous qu'il devait me parler… Doublure de Rachel Berry ?

- Ouais c'est ça ! Putain le monde est petit ! S'étonna la femme.

- Si vous voulez…

- Tutoie moi j'en ai marre des vouvoiements on est du même âge pratiquement.

- Si tu veux alors, je peux proposer à Kurt de nous rejoindre quelque part demain, car là ce soir je suis pas mal occupé.

- Ouais pourquoi pas, pour le coup je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de te foutre ma brique dans mon sac à travers la gueule mais là j'ai plus envie de faire mon cours. Dit-elle avec le sourire.

- Oh euh oui le cours, euh donc toi c'est piano et chant c'est ça ?

- C'est exact mais si tu veux, tu peux jouer du piano.

- Non, non c'est à toi d'en jouer et de chanté, tu passe une lourde audition bientôt donc… En conclu Blaine.

- Très bien, assied-toi et écoute alors. Lui dit la jeune femme.

Blaine prit place en face d'elle la regardant s'exercer sur le clavier trouvé le bon ajustement, la bonne posture et la bonne mesure. Puis s'élança enfin dans l'instrumentale de la musique, Blaine eut du mal à la reconnaître ce n'est qu'une fois les premières mélodies vocales chantés qu'il reconnut aussitôt la musique de Barbra Streisand, il attrapa un violon qu'il mit sur lui et joua les notes rattrapant ainsi la jeune femme qui continua de jouer la mélodie sur le clavier de ce lourd piano avant de se mettre enfin à chanter.

**Don't tell me not to live,  
Just sit and putter,  
Life's candy and the sun's  
A ball of butter.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my paraaaaaade…**

Accentuant à nouveau son appui de pédale faisant sortir plus fortement le son du piano.

**Don't tell me not to fly  
I've simply got to.  
If someone takes a spill,  
It's me and not you.  
Who told you you're allowed  
To rain on my paraaaaade!**

**I'll march my band out,  
I'll beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat, sir.  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!  
But whether I'm the rose  
Of sheer perfection,  
Or freckle on the nose  
Of life's complexion,  
The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,**

Blaine accéléra le rythme de son violon qui est très vite suivit par les mains de Santana et sa voix, cette sublime voix qui lui procura des frissons.

**I gotta fly once,  
I gotta try once,  
Only can die once, right, sir?  
Ooh, life is juicy,  
Juicy, and you see  
I gotta have my bite, sir!**

**Get ready for me, love,  
cause I'm a commer,  
I simply gotta march,  
My heart's a drummer.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade!**

**I'll march my band out,  
I'll beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat, sir,  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it.  
Get ready for me, love,  
'cause I'm a commer,  
I simply gotta march,  
My heart's a drummer.  
Nobody, noooo, nobodyyyyyy  
Is gonnaaa  
Raiiiiin on myyyyyyy paaaaaa raaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaadeeeeeee.**

Cette puissance vocale qui surprit Blaine continuant toutefois le violon jusqu'à la fin, mais dès lors la musique terminer celui-ci posa son violon et regarda la jeune femme d'un regard insistant. Une telle voix, il y a si longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas entendu dans ses cours, des voix sublimes il y en à ici mais une voix pareil, non. Ce timbre de voix et ce talent le surprit.

- Tu vas rester bouche-bée comme ça encore longtemps ?

- Et tu es juste doublure ? S'étonna Blaine.

- Encore heureux que non, je suis rôle principale pour certaine pièce, enfin, j'étais vue que ça s'est finit, mais là je suis doublure de Rachel Berry qui fera partie du jury au Kodak Theater, et une représentation de sa pièce _Funny Girl_ sera faite avant le show des élèves des Conservatoire de Californie.

- Ouais je sais plus de trois cent élèves, ça va être un show de douze heure c'est énorme ! S'enthousiasma Blaine.

- Heureusement que les musiques ne durent pas non plus cent six mille ans.

- De toute façon c'est les Conservatoire de LA, SF, SD il me semble donc bon, puis ça commence dès 2PM donc ça va.

- Et d'autres écoles… Et sinon pour ma prestation ? Non car on pourra discuter de tout et de rien plus tard. S'exaspéra Santana.

- Oh oui euh pardon, franchement je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es venue ici tu es prête, et je suis étonné que tu ne sois que doublure pour le moment, même si tu as eu ton moment de gloire, je trouve ça simplement dommage, j'espère que tu vas avoir des portes qui s'ouvriront à toi prochainement.

- Bah en faite, si j'apprends le piano depuis environ deux ans maintenant c'est bel et bien pour concurrencer Berry, je ne sais pas si tu es informé de Broadway mais…

- Je vis en France… Dit-il.

- Ouais donc tu n'en sais rien, mais c'est une vedette là-bas, elle à presque toutes les productions à ses pieds, et refuse la carrière d'Hollywood, préférant la scène donc voilà c'est son choix mais merde quoi depuis qu'elle y est, il n'y à plus de place pour qui que ce soit c'est lourd… Alors me voilà, prenant des cours dans les grands Conservatoire que mon agent me dit d'aller et tout le toutime… Voilà mon histoire. Juste pour avoir plus de chance quoi.

Il comprit où elle voulait en venir, apprendre les instruments afin de se perfectionner pour avoir elle aussi ses chances, Kurt avait souvent parlé des deux et de la concurrence toujours inégale et les avantages de Rachel, comprenant l'agacement de la jeune femme et ses ambitions plus que compréhensibles. Blaine lui donna une partition qu'il posa sur le trépied et lui demanda de la jouer.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Je suis ton professeur il nous reste encore trois quarts d'heures donc oui. Joue-moi cette musique.

- Ok… Dit-elle d'une voix peu convaincue.

Santana prit lecture de la partition pour comprendre où posé ses mains et les octaves qu'elle devra effleurer, touché, frappé. Après avoir fait un petit exercice de doigté sur le clavier elle fit les premières notes de musique toujours accompagnaient par Blaine qui lui, sans partition fit grincé les cordes du violon se postant en face d'elle.

**Close enough to start a war…  
All that I have is on the floor…  
God only knows what we're fighting for or…  
All that I say, you always say mo o re…**

**I can't keep up… With your turning tables  
Under your thumb, I can't breathe…**

Santana regarda Blaine soufflant un bon coup pour prendre une bonne respiration et entreprit le refrain.

**So… I won't let you… Close enough to hurt me  
No, I won't… Ask you, you to just desert me  
I cant give you… What you think you gave me  
It's time to say goodbye… To turning tables  
To turning tables…**

À sa plus grande surprise Blaine prit la chanson, perturbant ainsi Santana qui se stoppa de chanté.

**Under haunted the skies I see you ooh…  
Where love is lost, your ghost is found…  
I've braved a hundred storms to leave you  
As hard as you try, no I will never be knocked down…**

Chantant avec le sourire le début et le refrain ensemble.

**I can't keep up with your turning tables  
Under your thumb, I can't breathe**

So I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no  
I won't ask you, you to just desert me  
I cant give you, what you think you gave me  
It's time to say goodbye to turning tables  
To turning tables…

Puis, Santana chanta seul continuant à joué du piano tout en le fixant mais cette fois-ci debout sans regardé la partition ce qui, pour le coup choqua grandement Blaine.

**Next time I'll be braver!  
I'll be my own savior!  
When the thunder calls for me!  
Next time I'll be braver!  
I'll be my own savior!  
Standing on my own two feet…**

**I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no  
I won't ask you, you to just desert me  
I cant give you, what you think you gave me  
It's time to say goodbye to turning tables  
To turning tables  
Turning tables, yeah  
Turning…**

Ils se regardent l'un l'autre, ce regard si envoûtant, Blaine n'avait jamais vu le talent d'une fille pareil, ce fort talent si impressionnant devant lui. Un mois qu'il est ici, et enfin son second coup de cœur, son second talent après Lee, c'est elle. Il sait dorénavant qui sont, les meilleurs atouts de San Francisco. Même si Santana n'est ici que de passage, il a cette envie soudaine de l'aider à atteindre ses objectifs, de l'aider à allez en avant et de toute faire pour l'aider, tout comme il souhaite faire de même pour Lee.

- Tu as une belle voix. Dit-elle.

- En même temps je ne fais pas une carrière artistique pour rien. Répondit-il avec un fort sourire.

- Je… je ferais mieux d'y aller… Dit-elle en bafouillant déstabilisée.

- Attend, tu veux peut-être mon numéro pour qu'on puisse se fixé une date pour boire un verre, et revoir Kurt ?

- Oh oui excuse-moi, tient entre ton numéro dans mon téléphone. Dit-elle.

- Et toi, dans la mien. Donnant son iPhone à la jeune femme.

S'échangeant ainsi leurs numéros de téléphone et se redonnant leurs téléphones respectifs, elle quitta la salle d'un simple salut de la main, bien différent de son arrivée après le malentendu dehors pour le café et sa robe. Elle, qui partit avant la fin du cours le laissa là, à attendre plusieurs minutes avant l'arrivée du prochain élève. N'ayant qu'une hâte, finir ce cours est rentré chez lui, enfin… Chez sa mère, devant passer au magasin avant pour lui faire quelques courses. C'est deux heures plus tard qu'il quitta enfin le Conservatoire allant à l'Eleven Market faire les courses et se rendit chez sa mère peu après.

- Coucou Maman c'est moi tu es là ?

- Oui à la cuisine chéri, vient.

Blaine alla vers les toilettes pour posé le papier toilette et rangea les quelques courses dans les placards de la cuisine.

- Je pouvais bien le faire trésor…

- Bonjour Maman, je peux moi aussi le faire. Dit-il rangeant les courses tout en lui faisant un petit baiser sur la joue.

- Comment ça va ?

- Je vais bien et toi ? Tu ne t'ennuie pas trop toute seule ?

- Oh non je fais mon ménage et un peu de couture tu sais ça m'occupe, je suis une femme active encore hé ho, j'ai peut-être soixante deux ans mais quand même.

- Je sais. Allez arrête un peu veux-tu, allons nous assoir.

- Tu veux à boire Blaine ?

- Non ça va allez, vient rho. Dit-il entraînant sa mère vers le salon.

Une fois posé sur le canapé, comme à son habitude elle lui demanda de raconter sa journée ce qu'il fit comme à son habitude également, lui racontant la pression monstre et bien plus en détail des auditions, ayant maintenant plus le temps de lui raconter et surtout, parler de Santana.

- Cette fille elle à un talent de fou Maman, je te promets… Lee et elle sont… Wow…

- Ce sont tes coups de cœur n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Maman ils sont fabuleux seulement… vendredi, audition au Conservatoire, et après vendredi d'après c'est en plus grande ampleur a Los Angeles, je sais bien que les deux ne pourront pas me suivre en France… Ils ont tout deux des envies différente c'est là le souci. Dit-il en mettant sa tête dans ses mains.

- Tu as peur pour eux n'est-ce pas ?

- Horriblement Maman… Dans bah trois semaines je retournerais en France, tu ne seras plus là, Kurt ne sera plus là, Lee non plus Santana non plus. Je vais laisser quatre personnes qui ont besoin de moi, il y à huit ans j'en ai abandonné trois, là j'en abandonne quatre…

- Tu ne fais que ton travail chéri, tu ne nous abandonne pas, et c'est normale d'avoir si peur c'est la première fois que tu vas mettre tes élèves a rude épreuve devant des milliers de gens, tu as l'avenir de ces gens dans tes mains, mais ils ont confiance en toi, j'ai confiance en toi trésor, tout iras bien.

Il alla vers la baie vitrée donnant sur le petit jardin de la maison ne quittant pas le massif de roses au fond sous l'arbre, qu'il fixa de longues minutes, silencieux. Ne cessant de se passer les paroles de sa mère en tête, mais une image troubla sa vision, cette femme, cette grande brune mâte de peau si fine et si gracieuse par son talent, Santana Lopez. Cette fille qui le fit haleter. Après quelques minutes pensives, il se retourna, sentant le parfum vanille de sa mère qui le regardait, glissant un faible sourire.

- Tu veux manger ici ce soir ? Proposa sa mère.

- Mhm… Ouais, pourquoi pas. Dit-il simplement, se posant sur le canapé retournant dans ses pensées.

Se mettant à table et discutant de tout et de rien, sa mère sentit son fils pas dans son assiette, vraiment très pensif. Bien plus pensif que pour les auditions, quelque chose oui, quelque chose hanta son esprit, mais, n'osa lui demander plus d'informations préférant le laisser lui-même s'exprimer en temps voulu.

- Et donc, là-bas les gens sont complètement fou ils font des salons de l'érotisme comme ça dans des grandes halles et font une publicité énorme ils sont encore plus fous que nous ici je te jure. Dit-il parlant de sa ville française.

- Mon Dieu… Ils n'ont pas honte ?

- Ah non, loin de là surtout quand tu vois tout ce qu'ils y font… Oh mon Dieu c'était atrocement drôle. Mais bon c'est plus sympas que Paris franchement, c'est complètement différent certes mais je préfère Bordeaux à Paris.

- J'aime la mode de Paris, j'aime le vin Bordelais. Répondit sa mère.

- J'aimerais tant que tu viennes à Bordeaux une fois au moins… Soupira Blaine d'impatience.

- Ma retraite est maigre tu sais je ne peux pas prendre l'avion comme ça, je dois, économisé mais promis, je viendrais.

- Au pire je peux t'aidé à payé le voyage tu sais…

- Hors de question, et puis… Mange un peu tu n'avales pas grand-chose ça m'agace… Dit-elle.

- Pardon mais je n'ai pas très faim…

- Bah tu finis ton assiette sinon tu n'en pars pas.

- J'ai plus…

- Quatre ans, je sais mais la loi est toujours la même ici.

- Rho… Dit-il mangeant ce qui lui restait dans son assiette, un steak à moitié et des haricots verts baignant dans le sang de la viande.

Continuant à prendre le repas dans une discussion assez loufoque parlant toujours des traditions françaises comparé aussitôt à celles des Américains. Cette différence dont Blaine eut du mal à s'adapter mais qui, aujourd'hui est acquise et simple. Lorsque son repas fut enfin pris, Blaine but tranquillement une tisane avec sa mère au salon sous un petit feu de cheminée qu'il venait s'allumer quelques minutes plus tôt. Comme s'il n'avait jamais été absent durant tout ce temps, ils discutèrent de sujets très banaux voire même ennuyeux, mais dont tous deux prirent plaisir à en dialoguer.

- Allez moi je vais me rentrer.

- Oh déjà ? Tu ne veux pas dormir ici ?

- Non Maman, je dois vraiment rentrer et puis j'ai quelques trucs à faire sur mon ordinateur donc voilà, ça ira de toute façon on se voit vendredi soir non ?

- Oui, Kurt viendra me chercher pour venir assister aux auditions du Conservatoire.

- Oh bah ça va vous faîtes vos plans tranquille sans rien me dire, je vais finir jaloux.

- Tu es déjà jaloux. Dit-elle en plaisantant.

- Ce n'est pas faux ! Allez, bisous Maman. Dit-il collant ses lèvres contre celles de sa mère.

- Bisous mon chéri.

- Bonne soirée !

- Bonne soirée poussin fait attention sur la route.

Blaine ferma la porte d'entrée derrière lui quittant ainsi la maison et se rendit chez Kurt continuant de pensés toujours à ses deux talentueux élèves de San Francisco. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes il fut de retour chez Kurt poussant la porte d'entrée provoquant un sursaut de son ami.

- Uuhh…

- Ce n'est que moi, Kurt.

- Tu m'as foutue la trouille… Ça va ?

- Fatigué mais ouais… Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai vu !

- Dit pour voir.

- Santana Lopez.

- Sérieusement oh mon Dieu !

- Oui en chair et en os, je l'ai même bousculé en pleine rue lui versant mon café sur sa robe et elle est élève au Conservatoire temporairement. Je la coach pour des auditions et… Elle m'en à dit une belle.

- Tu me fais peur…

- Tu verras Rachel à Los Angeles puisqu'elle est nul autre juré et en plus une partie de Funny Girl sera joué avant les concurrents.

- Oh mon Dieu… Se décomposa Kurt.

- Et bah t'es pas obligé d'avoir la bouche ouverte comme ça. Dit-il pour plaisanter.

- C'est juste que c'est irréaliste, Santana ici, Rachel à Los Angeles… Toi ici… C'est l'année des retrouvailles ?

- Qui sait ? Répondit Blaine avec un sourire. Santana veut te voir également, j'ai son numéro et elle attend qu'on lui donne rendez-vous.

- C'est… C'est vrai ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Bah ouais, pourquoi je te dirais des mensonges ?

- C'est juste que, Santana et moi nous n'avons jamais vraiment été ami quoi enfin on s'est bien entendu mais pas de là a être confident tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Je crois ouais, mais en tout cas elle souhaite te voir c'est une bonne chose non ?

- On verra. Dit-il d'un air peu convaincu haussant ses épaules.

- En tout cas elle a une voix de fou… Putain !

- Elle à toujours bien chantée ouais.

- Et tu savais qu'elle jouait du piano ?

- Non par contre ça non.

- Elle gère pour apparemment sa deuxième année c'est impressionnant. Très charmante.

- Cool tout ça, moi je pars me couché, bonne soirée. Dit-il grimpant les escaliers.

- Kurt… Quelque chose ne va… Ok… Se stoppant tout seul Blaine après le claquement de la porte de chambre.

Soupirant et s'affalant sur le canapé, Il ouvrit son pc pour consulter ses e-mails et les groupes Facebook français avant de partir se coucher à son tour. Avant, il fit un saut dans la salle de bain se brossant les dents et inspectant son corps regardant les quelques poils lui poussant de nouveau sur son torse très bien sculpté par des abdominaux bien beaux dont il eut tant de mal à avoir. Une fois quitter la salle de bain il entendit des reniflements réguliers, frappant doucement à la porte de chambre de Kurt le découvrant couché sur son lit, le visage ternit.

- Kurt, quelque chose ne va pas… ? Dit-il murmurant et s'approchant du lit.

- Tout va bien, désoler je suis fatigué et quand je… je suis fatigué je pleure d'un rien.

- Kurt… Je te connais je sais quand ça va et quand ça n'est pas le cas. Murmura Blaine prenant place au rebord du lit. Dit moi ce qui ne va pas… Je suis là tu sais.

Kurt hésita à lui dire la vérité, après tout ils sont amis, et ont même été bien plus à une période, mais dire la vérité, seraient se rabaisser et également incriminé Blaine, car c'est bien depuis son arrivé que son mal-être s'est accentué. Faisant silence plusieurs minutes il lâcha prise et s'exprima enfin.

- Tout… ? Mes problèmes financiers, mes soucis au boulot, Rachel qui est a 500km d'ici, Santana qui est ici même et toi. Tout arrive d'un coup je peux plus…

- Attend… Moi ? Qu'est-ce-que…

- Tu n'as rien fais c'est ça le problème, depuis que tu es là tout vas différemment je ne sais plus quoi pensé, je ne sais plus quoi dire je suis perdu tu comprends ça ? Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête.

- C'est le fait de savoir que tous soient proche de toi, si précipitamment, tous en même temps, à quelques kilomètres ?

- Pendant huit ans personne j'étais seul, personne et là, toi tu débarque comme ça… Pour deux mois… Santana veut me revoir et Berry est à Los Angeles ? Je ne sais plus quoi pensé…

- Peut-être que les gens veulent rattraper le temps perdu ? Lui dit Blaine toujours assis là, au pied du lit. Dit toi que si Santana veut te voir c'est positif, si moi je suis là, ça l'est également, enfin je crois… Après pour Rachel si tu ne veux pas venir à Los Angeles parce qu'elle sera là-bas je comprendrais.

- Je viendrais Blaine je te l'ai promis. C'est juste que j'aie l'impression d'exister pour des gens, enfin…

- C'est pour ça que durant le premier mois tu étais bizarre avec moi ?

- Un peu oui excuse-moi…

- T'excuse pas va ça ce comprend, mais dit-toi que maintenant tu n'es plus seul, tes amis sont là. Lui dit Blaine tout souriant.

Les larmes de Kurt ne coulèrent plus, s'essuyant avec la housse de son coussin ses yeux humides, regardant Blaine et riant en même temps que lui. Blaine prit alors le coussin et lui tapota le visage en guise de serviette. Le regard de Kurt ne quitta pas celui de Blaine continuant ainsi à le fixer pendant que Blaine, lui essuya le visage de son ami.

- Voilà t'es un peu plus potable, allez couche-toi repose-toi on discutera de tout ça demain autour d'un café d'accord ?

- Merci Blaine…

- Pas de quoi, allez repose-toi petite nature. Plaisanta Blaine claquant les fesses de son ami et partit de la chambre.

Blaine ne pensait pas que lui dire qu'il venait de voir Santana et que Rachel serait non loin d'ici lui mettre un tel choque, il pensait au contraire à une joie, quelque chose de joyeux mais il s'est totalement planté en beauté sur toute la ligne. Même ce qui devrait être signe de joie, est tristesse à ses yeux. Blaine ce soir-là avait mal, mal pour Kurt, mal pour lui-même de voir son meilleur ami dans cet état. Mal de voir à quel point sa souffrance est si profond. Se demandant même si son retour en France ne devrait pas être repoussé… C'est donc très soucieux qu'il partît se coucher pour embaucher le lendemain matin. Filant en vitesse, très en retard, ne cessant de passer des appels téléphoniques et surtout discutant avec la directrice du Conservatoire de Bordeaux, son chef. Blaine ne cessé de courir dans la ville encore et encore, s'arrêtant à peine pour prendre un café qu'il était de nouveau en marche.

- Oui Madame la Directrice c'est prévu que j'amène les gagnants dans notre Conservatoire oui c'est évident, seulement j'aurais une faveur à vous demander…

- Quoi donc ?

- J'ai un ami, chez qui je dors à de sérieux problème je voulais savoir si il vous serait pas possible de le pisté pour une entreprise de mode sur Bordeaux ou Paris… Il à vraiment un talent pour le stylisme et ses croquis sont vraiment magnifique.

- Blaine tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le temps de me souciée de tous le monde, tu me demande en plus de m'occupée de ton ami ?

- Je sais que vous n'avez pas de temps, je sais aussi que vous vous en foutez complètement, mais dîtes moi au moins alors chez qui il pourrait postuler et envoyer ses croquis, s'il vous plait…

- Je fais de mon mieux, c'est bien parce que t'es le prof indispensable sinon crois moi que…

- Oui j'aurais eu 25% de moins sur mon salaire, j'aurais été destitué de mes privilège, de mes réductions chez les boutiques de musiques et j'aurais perdue mon appartement je sais. Dit-il en riant.

- Tu me connais par cœur toi c'est inquiétant… Bref ma becketary est absente elle est en congé maternité cette grognasse du coup je dois tout me faire tout seul, je promets rien pour ton ami.

- Merci quand même, je vous informerais lorsque j'aurais les recrues.

Blaine raccrocha son téléphone et monta au quatrième étage pour regagner sa salle de cours. Pour l'occasion, elle fut aménagée en une petite salle de spectacle avec plusieurs instruments et d'autres élèves de l'école. Dès ce jour c'était maintenant des cours de préparation et de mise en avant-goût pour les élèves solistes passant les tests vendredi soir. C'est donc en présence de d'autres professeurs que Blaine entra dans la salle déjà remplis de plusieurs personnes, notamment Lee et Santana, et Brandon.

- Bien le bonjour à vous tous, à trois jours de la grande audition annuelle de notre école, nous vous mettons à rude épreuve dans le seul et unique but, faire de vous les meilleures élèves de Californie. Leur dit le directeur pour l'occasion, présent.

- La compétition sera dure et seulement deux d'entres-vous tous iront à Los Angeles. Ajouta un professeur.

- C'est pourquoi, nous avons-nous-même choisis vos morceaux de répétition, et que chaque personne jouant de l'instrument formera un orchestre et sera évalué par nous. Les solistes de chant vous vous relayerez au fur et à mesure de la journée. Ajouta à son tour Blaine.

- Et pour les gens comme ça qui chante et font du piano ? S'exclama Santana.

- Tu feras les deux en même temps sans problème. Lui répondit Blaine.

- Qu'importe votre âge, votre expérience, votre timing, dès cet instant vous êtes tous pareil et vendredi soir les jurés sélectionnerons deux d'entres vous qui représenteront l'école. Leur dit le directeur.

- À la fin du concours finale à Los Angeles, les vainqueurs seront automatiquement renvoyées pour faire une poursuite d'étude au Conservatoire de Bordeaux en France pour tenter une nouvelle expérience en Europe, alors ceux ou celles qui ne sont pas prêt à partir en Europe en cas de victoire quitter dès maintenant la salle. S'exclama Blaine.

Beaucoup de jeunes quittèrent à cet instant la salle ce qui, surprit énormément les professeurs, Blaine lui espérer ne pas voir ses préférées partir, pourtant, Santana se leva de son siège, Blaine lâcha un soupire très vite suivit d'un sourire lorsqu'il vit qu'elle venait de prendre place auprès de Lee.

- D'accord… Bon bah sur une vingtaine il y en a plus que douze d'accord… Déplora un professeur.

- Ça ira plus vite comme ça. Se contenta de dire le directeur.

- Bon euh et si nous commencions ? Demanda Blaine.

Les élèves se mirent à leur place, pour l'occasion quatre claviers firent installer au coin de la salle en plus du piano central, nombre amplement suffisant pour le nombre de pianiste, assez de violon et de micro pour tout le monde, finalement, ce petit départ les arrangea permettant ainsi à tout le monde se produire ensemble. Durant toute la matinée l'orchestre joua les répertoires des plus grands de ces mondes.

Au même moment à la boutique où travaillait Kurt, les choses ne sont guère comme ce qu'il avait prévu devant ranger la réserve tout seul, ce dont il détestait grandement. Il est vrai que gérer la réserve d'une superficie de 80 m² seul est assez compliqué surtout quand on voit dans l'état qu'elle est. Avec les nouvelles collections tout est en bazar monstrueux et un rangement s'imposent.

- Kurt, ça te dérange si tu ranges en fonction du vêtement ? Les hauts d'un côté et les bas de l'autre ? Demanda sa collègue.

- Non, bah non c'est comme ça que tu veux que ce soit rangés, ce n'est pas un souci. Dit-il avec un sourire.

- Merci beaucoup, si tu as besoin d'aide et qu'il n'y à pas grand monde je viendrais. Merci Kurt !

- De rien… Dit-il suivit un lourd soupire d'insatisfaction après le départ de sa collègue.

Et il reprit son lourd rangement triant les cartons afin de débuter pour les hauts et les bas d'un bord, prenant une bonne demi-heure rien que pour cela. Si seulement cela s'arrêter qu'à ça mais hélas pour lui, non. Après ce rangement si rapide, il se doit de trier la totalité des cartons et les trier par année et par collection ce qui est bien plus lourd et preneur de temps. Dans cette réserve sans chauffage, sans isolation qui lui procura de lourds frissons toute la matinée.

Lorsque l'heure du repas arriva c'est avec impatience qu'il quitta la boutique pour rejoindre dans un petit restaurant non loin de là son ami Blaine. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Kurt arriva et chercha du regard son ami. Ne le trouvant pas il prit son téléphone regardant ses messages, mais aucun signe venant de Blaine. Par pure précaution il lui téléphona et entendit la sonnerie juste derrière lui retentir.

- Je crois que tu m'appelle ?

- Hey… Oh… Tu…

- Salut, Kurt. Répondit Santana avec un franc sourire.

- Tu… Qu… Oh je euh…

- Et bah trouves tes mots un peu Kurt. Plaisanta Blaine lui frappant l'épaule qui partit chercher une table pour trois.

- On peu au moins se salué ?

- Oui, oui bien sûr je suis juste…

- Choqué ?

- Fou de joie tu veux dire. Dit-il répondant à l'accolade de Santana.

- Mhmm… C'est si bon de te revoir Porcelaine tu ne t'imagines pas combien de fois je l'ai souhaité. Lui murmura Santana, rompant l'accolade.

- Je suis content de te voir aussi, désolé si ça ne se voit pas sur mon visage je suis épuisé.

- Allez vient on va rejoindre Blaine il nous attend pour manger je crois. Dit-elle engageant Kurt dans son étreinte le guidant jusqu'à la table.

Les amis prirent place et commandèrent le plat du jour, une soupe dans un verre leur fut offert en guise d'attente.

- Alors cette matinée Kurt ? Demanda Blaine.

- Minable, je suis dans la réserve je dois tout ranger, seul il y fait froid, je suis épuisé j'en ai juste marre… Soupira Kurt.

- Tu bosse dans quoi ? Demanda Santana.

- Oh une miteuse boutique de fringue un peu plus loin… Et vous du coup ?

- Oh bah euh… Blaine me fait bossé comme une dingue depuis ce matin je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de le tué mais c'est cool.

- Au pire… Nous avons qu'à allez à l'Amnesia samedi soir ? Qu'en dîtes-vous ? Proposa Blaine.

- Pourquoi pas… Marmonna Kurt.

- Bon bah si Kurt vient, je viendrais alors. S'exclama Santana à son tour.

- On devrait passer une bonne soirée en plus de vendredi soir.

La serveuse apporta les premiers plats pour les trois les laissant ainsi donc manger.

- Tu vas donc concourir Santana ? Demanda Kurt.

- Oui.

- Mais tu ne joue plus à Broadway ?

- Bah tu sais, Broadway est à Rachel Berry depuis son succès avec Funny Girl, les places y sont chères, j'ai bien sûre eu moi aussi droit à mes rôles principaux mais je n'ai pas eu le succès attendue.

- Donc tu reviens au bercail ?

- Oui et non, mon agent m'a inscrit ici pour me testé et puis apprendre des instruments c'est toujours cool, ça rappelle le vieux temps quoi.

- Et c'est là que j'interviens quoi. Répondit Blaine s'immisçant dans la discussion.

- Oh…

- Oui franchement Blaine est un très bon professeur et quand il m'a dit que vous vous connaissiez, j'ai tout de suite demandé à te rencontré Kurt car ça fait si longtemps, je voulais savoir ce que tu devenais, de mes propres yeux. Se justifia Santana.

- Bah voilà… Celui qui a le plus échoué de la bande c'est moi. Dit-il ironiquement, mais le pensant fortement.

- Ne te rabaisse pas Kurt, il n'est jamais trop tard pour brillé tu sais…

- Tu ne sais pas tout les problèmes que j'ai, donc tais toi. Dit-il mangeant dans son assiette.

- Oh euh… Ok…

- Sinon euh, donc tu passeras chercher ma mère vendredi du coup, Kurt ?

- Oui par contre elle dormira chez moi ou je la ramènerais ?

- C'est en fonction d'elle ça que tu dois voir avec elle, si elle dort chez toi elle prendra le lit moi le canapé quoi.

- Après c'est toi qui voit je m'en fous perso… Soupira Kurt.

- Et toi Santana, tu loge ou du coup ici ? Demanda Blaine mangeant sa salade.

- Oh euh, bah chez ma mère pourquoi ?

- Comme ça, comme ça.

Prenant leurs repas, du moins, le terminant et attendant le café, c'est dans une bonne ambiance qu'ils poursuivirent la discussion discutant du passé et balançant surtout des anecdotes sur les coulisses de Broadway et les quelques manies qu'avait et qu'à toujours d'ailleurs, Rachel Berry.

- Dégueulasse c'est vraiment comme ça ? Se dégouta Kurt.

- Mais oui, c'est franchement horrible, ça pue, ça finit en orgie c'est minable hein.

- Tout dépend l'angle ou tu te positionne quoi. Ajouta Blaine qui pleura de rire.

- Oh non… Vous êtes ignoble putain… Oh merde je suis en retard pour allez bosser, je suis désolé mais je dois y allez… A plus tard, vraiment désolé… S'exclama Kurt prenant guère la peine de leur dire au revoir convenablement.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle partir comme un voleur… Soupira Santana séchant ses larmes de rire.

- Bon ça va, le contacte est bien passé. Conclu Blaine.

- Ouais ça va, tu sais avec Kurt on ne s'est jamais pris le bec, quand on se voyait c'était bonjour au revoir, on rigolait par si par là mais voilà quoi pas plus. C'est plaisant de le voir en tout cas, j'espère que ça lui as fais plaisir cette surprise.

- Rassure-toi ça lui as fait plaisir, allez file répété.

- Tu ne viens pas ? S'étonna Santana.

- J'ai des choses à faire c'est bien pour ça que j'ai mon ordinateur toi en revanche tu peux allez répéter ce n'est pas interdit, c'est obligatoire même.

- Ok à tout à l'heure !

- Ouais. Dit-il simplement se plongeant sur son ordinateur.

Alors qu'eux retournèrent travailler lui, restèrent paisiblement au restaurant connecté en Wi-Fi pour travailler sur ses groupes Facebook français et donner quelques indications et surtout, suivre les nouvelles. Ses amis là-bas et l'environnement de la ville lui manquent, quoiqu'ici à San Francisco il commence à reprendre ses repères, la France lui manque, sa vie et là-bas et ça se ressent de plus belle. Trois semaines, c'est le temps qu'il a, à attendre avant de retrouver son appartement et son quotidien qui lui est tant cher à ses yeux.

C'est donc depuis ce bar-restaurant qu'il travailla quelque peu pour la gestion de sa classe française car malgré tout, c'est lui qui a accès aux comptes et doit approuver toute somme à dépensé. Buvant ce qui est son cinquième espresso, Blaine quitta enfin le bar-restaurant et reprit le chemin du Conservatoire de San Francisco pour y passer une nouvelle fois, la majeure partie de son temps. De son côté, Kurt continua à ranger la réserve de la boutique mais d'un air moins blasé, mais plutôt d'un air pensif, très pensif même. Comme il l'avoua à son ami Blaine, le soir de ses pleurs, cette impression d'exister enfin est plus que présente. Ce sentiment de réconfort, mais la peur que cela cesse rapidement. Revoir Santana après tout ce temps reste un choquer, mais en même temps une joie immense, le seule et unique problème actuelle pour lui est, Rachel. Elle qui sera présente durant toute la durée du spectacle au Kodak Theater, priant de plus belle pour ne surtout pas la croiser.

- Oh tu as pas mal avancé… S'étonna la vendeuse.

- Oui, il ne me restera plus que les autres au fond là-bas à faire et j'aurais terminé la réorganisation de la réserve.

- Et ce qui est en coin c'est…

- Ce que nous ne pouvons pas garder, tâchés, ou trop vieux donc ce qui part à la poubelle.

- D'accord, j'apporterais le carton ce soir dans les contenaires derrière.

- Je voulais justement savoir si…

- Oui ?

- Quitte à ce qu'ils soient jeté est-ce-que je peux les récupérer ? Demanda Kurt avec grande hésitation.

- Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que tu vas faire de la majeure partie des vêtements féminin mais si ça peux te faire plaisir alors oui, fait-donc.

- Merci, vraiment merci beaucoup.

- Au pire, va les mettre dans ta voiture maintenant avant que la chef ne le voit ce sera préférable.

- Oh euh oui, je vais faire ça, vraiment merci.

Kurt prit les deux cartons abîmés et les apporta dans le coffre de sa voiture sachant guère ce dont il ferait de tout ces vêtements mais une chose est sûre, ils ne resteront pas comme ça. Repartant à la boutique pour y terminer sa journée.

Blaine lui entra dans le Conservatoire et se rendit dans l'amphithéâtre là, où tous les élèves furent conviés, du moins ceux qui participeront à l'audition ce vendredi. Pour certains comme Lee, c'est la première fois qu'ils pénétrèrent une telle salle, surtout cette salle là. Pour Santana rien ne l'impressionna après tout les strass et paillette de Broadway ce n'est pas une salle pareil qui la choquera, non.

- Oh vous avez commencé sans moi, désolé pour mon retard j'ai du gérer quelques affaires française. Se justifia Blaine.

- Pas de problème, allez on reprend. S'exclama sa collègue.

Blaine se posa sur les sièges plus bas regardant les élèves interprétés les morceaux sélectionner dans la matinée et ne fit qu'une chose, les observer. Pourtant il est distrait, très même, par une personne qui ne lui donner qu'une seule et unique envie, celle de s'adonner a une folle prestation comme à l'époque de sa jeunesse à la St Ignatus digne des Standing-Ovation reçut au Sénat de France, au Panthéon, au Beaux-arts et surtout à son lieu préféré, l'Opéra de Bordeaux.

- Blaine ? Blaine ?!

- Oh pardon… Oui ? Dit-il sortant de ses pensées.

- Nous attendons ton avis sur ce que tu viens de voir…

- Ce que je…

- La performance des élèves… Soupira sa collègue.

- Oh oui euh… Toi là-bas accentue ta vibration, ne retiens pas ta phase de transes, lâche-toi la musique c'est un cadeau de Dieu alors, lâche-toi.

- Le guitariste en tee-shirt noir avec l'écrit dessus, fait pas ton malin comme ça sinon tu ne seras jugé que par prétention et orgueil, revoit ça sinon tu es recalé directe.

- Blaine…

- Tu veux mon avis ? Je le donne, les autres continuer ainsi et ça devrait être bon.

Les élèves s'échangèrent des regards, des plus surpris au plus ambitieux, passant par tout type d'allusion. Blaine se leva de son siège et s'approcha du livre à partition d'un élève qu'il feuilleta choisissant une performance de la chanteuse anglaise, Adèle.

- Bien, partition cent trente quatre. Les chanteurs vous vous répartissez les couplets comme bon vous semble, puisque de toute façon seulement une de vous deux sera choisit pour le Kodak et surement aucune de vous sera sélectionner pour la France. Dit-il d'un air franc et sec qui interpella Santana qui n'en dit pas un mot.

Les filles se placèrent au centre, Blaine lui, prit place au côté de Lee pour le lui montrer rapidement et surtout pour l'aidé à faire la majeur partie de la musique. Les premières notes se firent entendre sous les yeux des professeurs guettant les moindres fautes.

L'adversaire de Santana, Mia prit le premier couplet pour elle.

**I heard… That you're… Settled down  
That you… Found a girl and you're… Married now.  
I heard that your… Dreams came true.  
Guess she gave you things… I didn't give to you…**

Santana prit la suite la fixant du regard, un regard si méchant.

**Old friend…  
Why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.**

Mia prit la suite s'approchant dangeureusement de Santana sur un ton plus froid, plus méchant à son tour se donnant plus en scène et entrant plus dans la musique.

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over…**

Blaine qui montra et expliqua très rapidement à Lee par murmure les techniques jeta tout de même un œil à sa collègue qui avait en ligne de mire toute la salle.

**Never mind, I'll find… Someone like you…  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said…  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead…  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"**

Blaine regarda les filles qui se disputèrent le refrain d'une violence et d'un dévouement de victoire admirable. Même si son faible se penche sur Santana, il s'avoue lui-même que Mia est une grande concurrente et à, elle aussi un fort talent dans le chant.

Mia, prit de nouveau seul, la suite de la musique jusqu'au prochain refrain, moment de grand battle. Dont les violons et les pianos donnèrent une beauté tendre et magnifique à la scène.

**You know how the time flies  
Only… Yesterday was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised  
In a summer haze  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days…**

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over.

Santana poussa violement Mia qui fit un grand écart sur la scène et prit la suite. Blaine avait un tendre sourire que Lee remarqua mais n'en dit rien. Pourquoi ce sourire tendre envers une inconnue, c'est une question qui traînailla dans sa tête.

**Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."**

Nothing compares  
No worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes  
They are memories made…  
Who would have known how bittersweet…This would taste?

C'est donc elle seule dans violon, sans piano qui se mirent à un accapella pour le final, un accapella doux et charmant, agréable à entendre après ce violent battle.

**Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."**

**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."** Chantonna Santana.  
**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."** Dirent-elles ensembles, doucement pour finir en extinction de son.

- Merci pour cette prestation les filles. Merci à tous, je pense que nous pouvons vous libérer vous avez fait un excellent travaille c'est très bien. Bonne journée à tous. S'exclama la collègue de Blaine.

Les élèves quittèrent alors l'amphithéâtre, laissant Blaine en compagnie de la professeure, marchant vers la sortie en discutant.

- Je ne sais pas quel est ta méthode en France mais elle est surprenante, je dirais même incorrecte avec notre méthode à nous-mêmes…

- Ma méthode est différente d'ici j'en ai consciente mais elle est juste.

- Juste ? Tu trouves que rabaisser les élèves est juste ? Tu te prends pour qui franchement, on est ici depuis plus longtemps que toi et tu…

- Mentir aux élèves des riches en disant ce que les parents voudraient entendre c'est meilleur ? Je suis désolé mais moi je suis professeur des arts pour divulgué la passion, et la transmettre, pas pour dire à quelqu'un qui se trompe qu'il à bien fait. Les erreurs nous forgent, et les erreurs nous rendent meilleurs. Se justifia Blaine.

- Je pense que tu devrais songer à…

- Repartie en France ? C'est prévu. Je pars à la fin du mois, dans trois semaine quand le Kodak sera passé et que les démarches administrative seront finit pour l'expatriation des personnes sélectionner ni plus ni moins. Après si tu as quelque chose à revoir avec ma méthode va donc en parler au directeur je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. N'oublie pas cependant que moi j'ai choisi ça par passion, pas comme toi qui à part dire oui à tout et parfait à…

La main de sa collègue frappa le visage de Blaine d'une forte intensité que sa tête se détourna sur le côté. Blaine se mordit les lèvres qu'il entra dans sa bouche lâchant un terrible soupire. Elle qui avait eu la place grâce à ses simples contactes et sans aucune compétences musicale. Blaine oublia qu'ici tout est une question de notoriété, bien différent de France malgré le comportement exécrable et totalement indépendant des français.

- Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas…

- Je le pense toujours tes excuses je m'en fous, si tu crois qu'une gifle me fera changer d'avis sur ton cas, ce n'est pas le cas. Dit-il méchamment, partant du Conservatoire.

Alors qu'il se rendit par le biais des transports en commun au parc non loin de Fulcon Street là ou résidait Kurt, Blaine échangea quelques messages avec Alexis, son meilleur ami en France, histoire de calmer ses nerfs et surtout, garder quelque peu de contacte qui le fit garder pied. L'anxiété des auditions du Conservatoire, du Kodak, la pression des cours et répétitions, le bien-être de sa mère, régler les soucis de Kurt comme il lui en avait promit, bien trop de choses en tête le déstabilisant de plus en plus, l'épuisant encore plus.

De Blaine :

_Salut, je sais qu'il est tard en France, que tu dois sûrement dormir mais je suis franchement fatigué, je n'en peux plus de San Francisco. Passerais-je pour un rabajoie avec le cœur bien trop ouvert si je dis que tu me manques, que ta femme me manque, que nos soirées, nos sorties, nos cours me manquent ? Toutes ces petites choses qui ont fabriqué mon quotidien, ma nouvelle vie me manque tant… J'arrive à un stade où je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de vous retrouver qu'on se barre au Houses Of Parliament se changer les idées comme à nos habitudes… Je suis franchement en manque de mon Bordeaux, en manque de ce qui est ma vie… Je suis à bout ici, j'étouffe j'ai promis trop de choses que je sens irréalisable qu'est-ce-que je peux faire… ? _

Malgré l'heure tardive en France, Blaine eut une réponse assez rapide, ce qui l'étonna mais apprécia grandement la sollicitude de ces amis français.

D'Alexis :

_Salut c'est Marie, je suis désolé mais Alexis s'est assoupit sur le canapé devant le film… Bref, ton message est assez peu rassurant. Mais sache que dans trois semaines tu reviendras trouver ton quotidien, ce qui est ta vie aujourd'hui. Tu mène un rythme effréné et j'en suis consciente que devoir te soumettre à des règles là-bas c'est quelque chose de compliqué mais sache que le temps va drôlement passer. Tu ne reviendras après que dans quelques mois pour fêter Noël avec ta maman, profite d'elle, profite de ton ami Kurt qui à de sérieux soucis. _

De Blaine :

_Là est le souci, je lui avais dis trouvé solutions à ses problèmes mais rien n'avance, ça stagne alors que ses soucis sont important et risque de le conduire à une situation vraiment ignoble Marie… _

À sa plus grande surprise après quelques minutes suivies de l'envoi de ce message il reçut un appel venant du téléphone d'Alexis en mode FaceTime. Blaine descendit du bus et marcha dans le parc répondant enfin à l'appel Visio.

- Hey, tu as petite mine.

- Bah c'est la nuit à Bordeaux gogole… Dit-elle en riant.

- J'ai préféré lancé l'appel c'est plus rapide que l'envoi des messages, et en plus on à même pas de différé c'est cool !

- Vive la 4G ! Répondit Blaine tout souriant.

- Bon alors, raconte-moi tout oralement ça te fera du bien un peu tu ne crois pas ?

- Tu es sûre de vouloir m'entendre alors que tu n'as qu'une envie, c'est de dormir ?

- Blaine…

- D'accord… Dit-il en soupirant avant de se reprendre. Je ne sais pas si Alexis te l'a dit mais Kurt est endetté jusqu'au cou suite à la mort de son père et l'administration américaine veut lui saisir la maison pour rembourser les dettes ce qui est en soit logique mais s'ils font ça, Kurt n'a plus rien car c'est saisie mobilier, immobilier quoi… C'est la seul chose que Kurt à de son père, le mobilier et la maison, je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça…

- Je comprends oui en effet… Que lui as-tu dis ?

- Que je voulais me porté garant pour la dette mais il à refuser, il à simplement accepter un paiement de loyer soi-disant du moins, oui c'est un loyer mais qui a servit pour donner aux créanciers quoi, largement pas suffisant et je sais que… Bref tout est néfaste pour lui ici, il ne s'en sort plus je repars dans trois semaines et j'aurais rien fais pour lui, alors que lui en s'occupant de ma mère et en m'accueillant là, à fait tant pour moi…

Un silence envahit la transmission téléphonique, Blaine tendant son téléphone pour voir son amie, qui elle faisait de même mais ne disait pas un mot, caressant ses cheveux sous les yeux fatigué de son ami.

- Désolé de t'emmerder avec tout ça…

- Tu ne m'emmerde pas je réfléchis juste à ce que je peux te dire…

- Rien ?

- Si attend, attend… Kurt fait un job très modeste de mémoire ?

- Oui pourquoi… ?

- Car s'il démissionne, il touchera une rente ?

- Alors la… Désolé mais les lois américaines je ne l'ai connais plus beaucoup tu sais… C'est différent de la France ça c'est certain.

- Ok donc mauvaise idée, écoute il à postulé dans les maisons de modes ?

- Normalement oui j'ai même demandé à Mrs Sylvester de le pisté ou de me donner des adresses française pour lui.

- Sinon… Il vend la maison et part chez ta mère quelque temps ?

- Franchement, plus ça va plus je pense à ça en attendant, histoire qu'il soit débarrassé de l'épée de Damoclès sur lui…

- Alors qu'est-ce-que tu attends pour lui soumettre l'idée ? Il est hébergé chez ta mère, continue à bosser, continue aux achats essentielle avec ta maman, prendra soin d'elle continuellement et quand il aura trouvé un emploi meilleur en France ou non, et bien il pourra partir et remonté parfaitement la pente.

- Mais oui pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? En plus il pourra mettre de l'argent de côté !

- Peut-être parce qu'il ne voudra pas se séparé de cette maison ?

- Je vais essayer quand même… C'est soit ça, soit il perdra absolument tout en même temps… Soupira Blaine.

- Hey… Fais moi un sourire, ne soit pas triste tout va s'arranger d'accord ? Je sais que venir ici n'est jamais un plaisir, surtout là pour cette longue durée, que tu préfère venir là que pour de courtes périodes mais soit gentil, fait moi un sourire.

- Comme ça ? S'exerça le bouclé pour le plaisir de son ami.

- Voilà, t'es plus beau !

- Merci Marie…

- De ?

- D'être là.

- Pas de quoi, n'hésite pas si tu as besoin encore, mais parle-en à Kurt pour vendre la maison et allez chez ta mère, parle-lui en franchement, c'est à l'heure actuelle la meilleure hypothèse… Bisous Blaine.

- Je le ferais, merci encore, bonne nuit Marie, à bientôt.

Blaine posa son téléphone le long de ses lèvres fermant les yeux quelques instants, soupirant. Parler et voir son amie lui été si bon. Il sait que Marie à pleinement raison concernant Kurt, mais le plus dure sera de le faire accepter cette idée. Plus les jours avancent, plus le temps est contre eux, contre tout. Blaine n'a cependant pas et ne dis pas encore son dernier mot.

Marie se coucha, mais Alexis lui, fut réveillés, s'approchant de sa petite-amie qu'il prit dans ses bras, pressant son torse contre sa poitrine, embrassant son nez et caressant les cheveux noir de son amour.

- Qui c'était ? Demanda Alexis.

- C'était, Blaine… Dit-elle soupirant.

- Ça ce passe mal là-bas ?

- Il se sent impuissant pour Kurt, il se s'y sent pas vraiment à l'aise là-bas.

Marie, de nature émotive avait maintenant les yeux larmoyant, Alexis lui serra son étreinte encore plus et la couva de tendre baiser et de chatouilles qui la fit sourire.

- Hey, ne te met pas dans cette état voyons…

- Désolée, c'est juste que je lui ai tellement dit avant son départ que ça sera énorme, différent des Noëls et Thanksgiving…

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir chérie, d'accord ? Il est fort tu le sais très bien, quand il reviendra il sera comme à son habitude mais je t'en prie ne te rend pas malade pour lui, il est grand d'accord ? Dit-il embrassant les tendres lèvres de sa douce.

Marie essuyant rapidement son visage et reniflant regarda Alexis et sourit posant ses mains contre la nuque du jeune homme qui se baissa légèrement pour qu'elle puisse grimper contre lui et partir ensemble dans la chambre. Même si Alexis ne le montra pas, il fut inquiet, ce n'est pas le premier appel, pas les premiers messages de détresse de son ami, et savoir qu'une discussion entre sa chérie et lui eurent lieu ne fit qu'accentuer ses doutes et ses craintes, le mal-être. Lors du décès de son père, Blaine était en France en pleine soirée alcoolisé, il se souvient encore du visage ternir et aussitôt dessaouler de son ami, lui qui a dû être transporté à la polyclinique privée du Tondu et n'a pu, à cause de cette hospitalisation, assister aux funérailles de son père. Alexis et Marie l'ont aidé à remonter la pente, les remords et les regrets du bouclé. Alexis entra dans la chambre allongea doucement Marie sur le lit qu'il couvrit et se posa à ses côtés mais ne fermait pas les yeux contrairement à elle qui se pressa contre le flanc de son homme. Il pensait à ce fameux soir, bien trop…

_*Flashback*_

- Blaine, je crois que ton téléphone sonne.

- Mais non arrête c'est ton toys qui vibre en toi plutôt. Ricana Blaine vidant son troisième Long Island.

- C'st ton téléphone, elle à raison décroche. Ajouta Alexis qui frappa l'épaule du bouclé.

- Bon ok… Rho…

Alexis, revoit encore l'image de Blaine sortir dehors mais toujours visible par la porte vitrée du House Of Parliament. Et les pas qui se stoppèrent avec un visage si ternit, si pâle, d'une pâleur mortuaire. C'est à ce moment qu'Alexis sortit précipitamment, quelques secondes plus tard et Blaine se serait pris les pavés de la ruelle, s'écroulant instantanément, mais sans pleure dans les bras d'Alexis. Alexis vit Marie sortir, et revu son visage et Blaine qui perdit connaissance.

- Blaine, hé qu'est-ce-que tu nous fais reste-là…

- Alexis qu'est-ce-qui ce passe… Paniqua Marie.

- Aide-moi à l'assoir…

Une fois assis et reprit ses esprits, malgré la difficulté, Blaine s'écroula en larme et ne leur dit que trois mots, simplement trois. Quatre mots qui hantèrent encore ses pensées.

- Le cancer l'a tué…

C'est après en voyant son état qu'une équipe staff du bar avait téléphoné au service de secours de Bordeaux qui le transporta pour la clinique du Tondu ou il fut hospitalisé, quinze longs jours. Dont pendant une semaine Blaine ne dit pas un mot, les seuls mots qui sortit de sa bouche furent

- C'est tout.

_*Fin du Flashback*_

C'est deux mots qu'il ne cessait de dire sèchement aux infirmières, si à cet instant, Blaine n'avait pas eu l'indulgence de la directrice du Conservatoire, Sue Sylvester, et le soutien amical, jamais il ne se serait pardonné tout cela, et cette absence de huit ans aux États-Unis qui ne furent comblés que par des quelques visites d'une semaine par an pour les fêtes. Lorsqu'Alexis se tourna vers Marie, celle-ci dormait et pressa son flanc gauche, il tendit tout son corps pour atteindre sans bouger lui et la faire bouger elle, son front pour l'embrasser et ferma à son tour les yeux pour enfin dormir alors que la nuit surplomba Bordeaux.

Blaine lui marcha dans le parc pour prendre l'air, respirer et digérer l'appel, malgré son côté bénéfique, le morale n'en été pas là. Tout le lui manque terriblement. Marchant vers des gradins en bétons il fut rattrapé par une fille qui tapota son épaule. Blaine se retourna et un sourire se dessina sur son doux visage cynique.

- Salut.

- Salut, qu'est-ce-que tu…

- J'aime venir dans ce parc, j'y venais souvent étant jeune et puis je n'habite pas très loin, Kurt ne t'a jamais dit ou je…

- Non. Pas du tout, le soir on parle peu je suis fatigué, lui aussi, oui voilà. Répondit Blaine.

- Euh, c'est moi où je te dérangeais ? J'ai l'impression de t'avoir complètement déranger.

- Écoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête mais tu es mon élève, tu es l'amie de Kurt pas la mienne ok ? Je t'apprécie mais sans plus. Tu n'es pas obligé de me collé c'est assez chiant. Oui voilà, chiant. Lui répondit Blaine d'une froideur extrême.

- Je ne cherche rien, où vas-tu chercher ça ? J'ai juste envie à apprendre à te connaître, connaître Kurt, c'est te connaître toi.

- Tu veux dire quoi par là ? S'exclama Blaine qui s'arrêta quelques pas plus loin.

- C'était toi ce jeune il y a longtemps de ça, qui est sortit presque deux ans avec lui je me trompe ?

- Qu… Qu'est-ce-que…

- A moins qu'il y est plusieurs Blaine Devon Anderson à l'époque, je ne vois pas une autre personne.

- Écoute, tu te mêle de ce qui ne te regarde pas d'accord, je n'ai pas envie de…

- Moi non plus, je ne suis pas du genre à revenir sur le passé des uns des autres, ni sur le mien.

- Pork Store.

- Hein mais qu'est-ce-que tu racontes… Ria Santana.

- Allons à Pork Store ?

- Oh bon bah ok, j'ai ma voiture non loin tu es à pied je présume ?

- Je pars à pied quand même. Ronchonna le bouclé qui partit vers l'Est, direction le café.

- C'est ce qui s'appelle être galant… Soupira Santana prenant la direction de la rue et se rendit au café.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent tout deux réunit au café et commandèrent donc un grand espresso servit dans un mug en carton avec l'écriture logotype du café. Discutant de sujets banals à actualités, les deux apprirent, ensemble à se connaître. Beaucoup de rires et de regards surprirent ambiança cette discussion amicale et profonde jusqu'à la question fatale qui déstabilisa Blaine.

- Et sinon, tu as quelqu'un en France ?

- Hein qu'est-ce-que tu racontes. Riait-il de nerf buvant son café.

- Tu as quelqu'un avec qui tu couche ? Demanda Santana à nouveau.

- Cela ne te regarde pas…

- Au vue de tes doigts, de ton tremblement et ta voix à cette question j'en conclus que non. Pourtant un mec comme toi…

- Ecoute, Santana. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de tout cela avec toi. Je suis très bien comme je suis aujourd'hui et rien ni personne ne me fera changer d'avis, d'accord ?

- Je ne fais que poser des questions pas la peine d'être agressif…

- Je ne t'agresse pas c'est juste que, j'en ai marre qu'on me pose cette question, oui j'ai eu des aventures, mais rien de sérieux d'accord ?

- Rien de sérieux à part, Kurt ?

- Tu m'énerves tu le sais ça… ?

- Je suis désolée ok, je suis curieuse et parfois je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas…

- Tu as complètement dit ce que je pense, ceci ne te regarde pas, Kurt te connait peut-être mais moi pas.

- Maintenant tu me connais, ça fait deux heures qu'on est ici je t'ai dis l'essentielle.

- Deux heures ? Non tu…. Oh merde déjà. S'écria Blaine en regardant sa montre. Il faut que je rentre et que j'aille voir ma mère…

- Tu veux que je te dépose ? Ça t'évitera de prendre le tram et les bus…

- Je refuserais mais là, je ne peux vraiment pas m'accordé plus de retard donc je veux bien ouais. Je vais payer, j'arrive.

- D'accord, je t'attends dans ma voiture en face.

Santana s'arrêta devant la maison de la mère du bouclé et vit la voiture de Kurt devant, s'échangeant un regard, Blaine descendit du véhicule et passa sa tête dans la fenêtre pour discuter un peu avec elle.

- Merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment sympas que tu m'es conduis jusqu'ici.

- Il n'y à pas de quoi et puis, Kurt pourra te reconduire après c'est donc parfait.

- Tu ne veux pas descendre ? Proposa gentiment Blaine.

- Non, non. J'ai moi aussi mes obligations familiale, on se voit au Conservatoire.

- Merci, À demain.

- À demain, Monsieur Anderson. Dit-elle en rigolant et partit.

Blaine salua le bras levé la voiture qui s'éloigna à l'horizon et entra dans la maison de sa mère. Il entra sans faire de bruit et s'engagea dans le salon et vit sa mère en compagnie de Kurt, parlant tranquillement et sereinement de sujet médical.

- Kurt… Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? S'étonna Blaine.

- Uh je…

- Bonsoir Blaine, Kurt et venu là par simple courtoisie. Dit-elle ayant droit à une bise de la part de son fils.

- Pourquoi tu me mens ? Je le vois très bien à l'étonnement de Kurt, et à son regard. Qu'est-ce-que tu me caches ?

- Dîtes lui bon sang… Soupira Kurt.

- Me dire quoi ? Vous me cachez quoi franchement ça m'énerve…

- Rien rien… Râla sa mère.

- Ta mère a été a l'hôpital aujourd'hui. Lâcha Kurt.

- Kurt ! S'énerva la vieille dame.

- Quoi ? Et… Pourquoi… Comment ? Qu'est-ce-qui… ?

- Kurt je t'avais dis de ne rien dire bon sang. S'agaça la mère de Blaine.

Blaine s'assied sur le canapé, la bouche quelque peu ouverte et regarda dans le vide. Un mensonge supplémentaire qui s'ajoute sur l'innombrable liste mensonger qu'il est victime dans sa famille.

- Ta mère passe beaucoup d'examen en ce moment car les médecins on décerner quelque chose en elle.

- Kurt arrête tout de suite !

- C'est un cancer… Comme Papa ? C'est héréditaire ces bordels… Soupira Blaine mettant sa tête entre ses mains.

- Non, Blaine ce n'est pas un cancer c'est pour ça que je me fâche avec ta mère depuis que tu es de retour pour qu'on t'en parle. Justifia Kurt.

- Parce que cette histoire dure depuis mon arrivée ? Vous vous foutez juste pas ne serait-ce qu'un peu de ma gueule là ?

- Ton langage Blaine…

- Alors toi maman, ferme-là, un conseil ta gueule même tu me caches ta santé comme celle de papa et tu crois que je vais me taire ? Vous avez encore quoi à me cacher ici bordel de…

Les fines mains tremblantes de sa mère frappèrent le visage de Blaine ce qui surprit Kurt mais pas vraiment surpris au final, un tel manque de respect venant du bouclé pour sa mère n'est pas anodin et il le sait. Après de longues, très longues minutes ont tenté de calmer Blaine, Kurt réussit à le faire rentrer de nouveau dans la pièce. Il est enfin prêt à affronter et à entendre, une nouvelle fois, une mauvaise nouvelle, ces nouvelles qui ne lui manquait pas lors de sa vie en France et lui rappelle à quel point pourquoi, son avenir est en France et non pas ici dans sa ville natale. Il prit alors place sur le fauteuil en face de celui de Kurt et de sa mère, cette scène digne d'un interrogatoire mais qui n'en fut pas un.

- On m'a décerné une sclérose, mais tu le sais très bien trésor que ce n'est pas méchant, j'aurais quelques difficultés mais ça n'ira pas plus loin ne t'en rend pas malade, regarde tout vas bien.

- Rien que ça ! Ironisa Blaine.

- Blaine… Soupira Kurt qui lui fit un regard méchant pour lui faire comprendre d'arrêter.

- C'est pour ça tout ces aménagements ?

- Oui. Répondit Kurt.

- Et, pourquoi m'avoir caché ça ?

- Je…

- Non, Kurt c'est à moi de lui dire. Répondit Mrs Anderson qui posa sa main sur celle de Kurt.

- J'écoute. S'exclama froidement Blaine.

- Je sais que tu as beaucoup de travaille et que c'est quelque chose que tu aimes, je n'ai pas voulu t'embêter avec ma santé, non laisse-moi finir chéri. Oui tu es mon fils, oui je suis ta mère et j'aurais du t'en informer, mais je voulais attendre ce week-end, car je sais qu'après vendredi tu seras moins sous pression jusqu'au Kodak. Alors, j'ai voulu gardé le secret, si longtemps je te l'accorde, mais pour ton bien, car si je te l'aurais dis, tu aurais non-seulement échoué ce remplacement et aurais perdu ton poste en France par tout ça.

Blaine comprit peu à peu sa mère et digéra plus facilement la nouvelle malgré qu'elle soit guère joyeuse, cette impression de toujours souffrir en étant ici ne cessa d'apparaître ne voulant qu'une chose, rentrer chez lui, en France, à tout prix et vite. Mais au fil de la soirée, les nerfs n'étaient plus là et la compréhension était de rigueur. Blaine, comprit pleinement et accepta ce choix qui n'était de toute manière inévitable. En fin de soirée, les garçons rentrèrent à Fulcon Street faisant silence dans la voiture. Une fois rentrée, Blaine prit place sur le canapé alors que Kurt lui s'engagea dans les escaliers.

- Tu vas déjà te couché ?

- Je suis fatigué Blaine, lourde journée.

- Il faut qu'on parle. Sérieusement.

- Plus tard je suis vraiment épuisé, demain promis.

- Je rentrerais…. Ok vas-y fout moi un vent… Fouuu… S'exaspéra le bouclé qui n'avait guère eu le temps de finir sa phrase.

Il éteignit les lumières, tira les rideaux, éteignit la télévision et partit lui aussi se poser dans sa chambre après cette rude et longue journée difficilement digérable. L'impatience d'être à Los Angeles et de bouclé ses bagages et retrouver sa belle vie bordelaise n'était plus qu'une seule et unique pensée à l'heure actuelle, la plus, positive…

* * *

Chansons dans ordre de parution :

Don't rain on my parade - Barbra Streisand.  
Turning Tables - Adele  
Someone like you - Adele 

Voilà donc pour ce deuxième chapitre, donc étant donnée que j'ai pas mal d'avance, peut-être que je vais passer à deux publications par semaine et si c'est le cas ce sera les mercredis et samedis comme je faisais pour A World To Believe. Chose de sûr le mercredi ne change pas! Je verrais samedi quand je me réveillerais, je ne peux pas vraiment dire mieux... Mais moi ça me gêne un peu de vous faire attendre comme ça alors que j'ai de quoi ne pas vous faire trop attendre justement, dîtes-moi en même temps que votre avis du chapitre, ce que je vous souhaitez, une publication 2 fois par semaine, ou 1 fois par semaine. Et j'aviserais à ce moment là je pense.

Voilà, à très vite !


	3. Chapter 3

Salut, merci pour votre fidélité ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Voilà alors j'avais soumis l'idée de faire deux publications par semaine durant une certaine durée car j'ai pas mal de chapitres d'avance et que je n'aimes pas faire attendre, c'est donc officiel, je publierais chaque mercredis et samedis matin jusqu'à nouvel ordre, après si je deviens tortue de l'écriture et bien, on repassera à un par semaine mais ce temps n'est pas encore là. Et j'espère ne pas en arriver là. Voilà le rendez-vous est poser maintenant!

**LucilleHummel:** _Je ne dirais pas ça, mais j'ai toujours envie de marquer les esprits sans vraiment faire d'impact non plus énorme. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est aussi ma façon à moi de me démarquer des autres fictions. Mais je tiens à te préciser, jamais oui, jamais dans Dreaming Is Free il s'agira d'un même scénario que A World To Believe si tu connais déjà cette fiction. En aucun cas pour les personnages principaux, c'est-à-dire, Blaine, Santana et Kurt. _

**Beeh:** _Evidemment cela viendra, soit patiente et tout ira comme cela ce doit. Dans AWTB j'avais mis longtemps il me semble, là dans celle-ci ça arrivera assez vite... !  
_

**Guest:** _Merci de tes compliments ça me fait vraiment plaisir, j'espère que tu _vas être au rendez-vous par les deux publications par semaine maintenant et, que tu n'en seras pas lassé!

**Ce:** _Je suis sadique ce n'est pas nouveau, j'aime jouer avec les sentiments de mes lecteurs afin de les transporter au maximum dans mes récits, et je suis heureux de voir que tu n'en peux plus d'attendre le first kiss, mais soit patiente et tout viendra en son temps. _

**Charming29:** _Santana's back ! En effet dès son entrée officiel dans la fanfiction elle se fait clairement remarquer, je tiens à garder ce côté "pétasse" et si drôle, c'est un caractère qui le lui va tellement bien et comme d'habitude, une fois qu'on s'intéresse à elle on comprend qu'au fond c'est une femme en or. La taille ne compte pas, je passe l'allusion perverse à cette phrase... Du Klaine lemon arrivera bientôt ne t'en fais pas! Calmons nous, calmons nous jeune padawan ! haha Quant à Lee pour redevenir plus sérieux, je n'avais pas d'idée, alors oui j'aurais plus le lui laisser une vie paisible mais en même temps, quel intérêt? Aucun. J'aime jouer avec les émotions afin de transporter au fond, les lecteurs et j'espère que jusque là, ça fonctionne et continuera ainsi. _

**Kurtnie:** _J'ai trouvé cette apparition de Santana parfaite, à sa juste valeur, tel une Beytch. J'avais envie de toucher le personnage de Kurt, contrairement à AWTB où Blaine se prend juste tout dans la gueule pour un autre sujet que tu connais très bien. Kurt est souvent maltraité, harceler dans les fanfiction Angst, moi j'avais cette envie que de mêler deux jeune-adulte à un problème réelle et de plus en plus courant dans notre monde, l'endettement, l'isolement, la galère financière en bref. C'est un sujet qui touche beaucoup de personnes dans le monde entier et je tenais à faire un petit quelque chose de ce coté-ci, c'est aussi un des petits clin d'oeil d'espoir pour ces gens là, des messages subliminaux, tout ça enfin je ne sais pas comment je vais faire evolué le personnage de Kurt enfin si, mais vous non. C'est donc beaucoup de réflexion que je me laisse, et beaucoup de travaille soigneux, vraiment. Même si mes fautes d'orthographes et de conjugaison sont là, je travaille énormément les mots et les situations de chacun des personnages, vraiment c'est un lourd travail que je me donne mais en même temps, c'est pour ne pas déplaire et surtout, pour toucher et donner envie aux gens. La recherche de la perfection... Et merde je suis comme Darren, perfectionniste mais avec tant d'erreurs... ! _

Sur ce, j'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture tous et toutes !

* * *

Vendredi midi, au Conservatoire, Blaine n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre de pause repas. Il n'arrêtait pas de courir depuis qu'il est ici c'est-à-dire 5 heures du matin. Entre les répétitions générales, les répétitions privées de ses élèves c'était une folie excitante mais très épuisante. Le téléphone n'arrêtait pas de sonner dans le vide, il n'a absolument pas une minute à lui. Alors que ses élèves eux, manger lui partit à l'amphithéâtre pour les préparatifs d'installation, l'équipe manquant de main d'œuvre et les bras musclé du bouclé serait très utile. À peine finit d'avoir aidé a l'amphithéâtre qu'il dut retourner à sa classe et à nouveau enchaîner les répétitions, les corrections d'erreurs, les explications, les leçons, les débriefings. Santana, dans la salle remarqua la faiblesse grandissante de Blaine et lorsque la petite pause retentit, elle s'avança à lui qui s'assied au piano.

- Tout va bien ?

- Mal de tête, c'est l'adrénaline…

- Tu transpire, tu es pâle…

- Santana, je vais bien.

- Tu as mangé ?

- Non mais ça va.

- Tu n'as pas mangé et tu cours comme un fou, tu es complètement cinglé !

- Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai à faire et la pression que j'ai là, alors ose imaginer à Los Angeles au Kodak…

- Sauf que pour Los Angeles tu n'auras rien à installer, ni à débriefer autant de monde, seulement deux élèves. Tient avale ça. Dit-elle tendant un petit paquet de Kit-Kat.

- Oh… Je, je ne refuse pas, merci beaucoup. Dit-il s'empiffrant le paquet.

- J'en ai d'autres dans mon sac si tu veux sers toi.

- Pourquoi tu es si gentille avec moi ? Demanda Blaine les doigts plein de chocolats.

- Parce que je suis plus qu'une élève, je suis avant-tout une amie non ?

Blaine lui sourit alors que sa bouche était remplie de Kit Kat qu'il broya avec ses dents tandis que Santana le regarda avec des yeux émerveillés, le jeune homme en face d'elle dévorant ses barres de chocolat.

- Pourf-quoi tu me regg-ardes comme çaaa ?

- Déjà t'es pas obligé de me craché dessus c'est malpropre et que, l'on pourrait croire que cela fait dix ans que tu n'as pas mangé.

- Pouardon ! Dit-il en riant.

- Non, non ne rigole pas tes dents sont marron c'est dégueulasse. Dit-elle éclatant de rire.

- Quoi, sérieux ? Oh putain merde…

Blaine se précipita de se passer des coups de langues et buvant sa petite bouteille d'eau et se montra à Santana toujours plié de rire, à chaque tentative de Blaine empirer sa dentition.

- Comment je fais je n'ai pas de brosse à dent, tu n'as pas de chewing-gum ?!

- Ouvre la bouche.

- Quoi ?

- Ouvre ta bouche rho.

Il hésita mais le fit, Santana glissa son doigt vers les lèvres devant allez plus loin, Blaine n'arrêta pas de reculer son corps et donc, sa bouche.

- Fais-moi confiance rho, chochotte.

Elle mit son doigt sous la langue du bouclé et l'humidifia avec la salive et frotta les dents. Blaine y passa un coup de langue et attendit les mots de ce qui est maintenant, son amie.

- Voilà, fallait juste frotter un peu, t'es idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé.

- Il y a une salle de bain avec du papier j'aurais plus…

- Ok toi t'es mort, dès que j'ai gagné je te fais de ton boxer un string.

- Shhh, les revoilà. Murmura Blaine.

Le cours reprit lorsque tous furent à leur place et les préparations continuèrent, reprenant un rythme effréné fatigant tous le monde. Kurt lui travaillait énormément dans la boutique pour finir avant l'heure et ainsi pouvoir avoir le temps de prendre la mère de Blaine et partir tous les deux à l'amphithéâtre du Conservatoire.

Au même moment en France, alors que c'était le soir et ainsi donc la sortie du Conservatoire, Alexis et Marie sortirent du cours de piano mais fut rattrapé par Becky Michele Jackson, Becketary de la directrice Sue Sylvester.

- Vous deux, la directrice veut vous voir tous les deux dans son bureau et vite. Biiiitch ! Dit-elle claquant des doigts et partant à son bureau dandinant des fesses exagérément.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'elle nous veut ? S'interrogea Alexis.

- C'est cette nuit les premières auditions des élèves d'Alexis, sûrement pour nous demander des informations je n'en sais rien… Se justifia Marie qui prit la main d'Alexis et suivirent la becketary.

Une fois rendue dans l'antichambre du Conservatoire, ils furent appeler à se rendre dans le bureau de la directrice. Marie prit place sur le siège de gauche et Alexis sur celui de gauche.

- Bien, comme je sais que vous êtes des amis de ce qui me sert de jouer sexuelle irrésistiblement plus vibrant que mon gode michet a la vitesse suprême intensité 15 je vous ai fait convoqué par Becky Michele pour savoir les dernières nouvelles.

- Ce n'est pas à vous de lui téléphoner ? Demanda Alexis fronçant ses sourcils triangulaires.

- Toi tu ne parles pas comme ça a la traitresse Sylvester et tu ne fronce pas tes sourcils comme Blainey Beardy Bêêh. Cria Becky.

- Blainey Beardy Bêêh… ? Murmura Marie découvrant le surnom dans l'administration de Blaine.

- Euh… Bah à vraie dire nous lui avons envoyé des messages toute la journée et nous n'avons aucune réponse, il doit être beaucoup occupé… Justifia Alexis.

Sue Sylvester hocha la tête et se tourna vers le carnet d'adresses cherchant le numéro de téléphone du Conservatoire de San Francisco et composa le numéro sur son téléphone fixe. Après plusieurs longues sonneries et un silence pesant dans le bureau le directeur du Conservatoire de San Francisco décrocha enfin et enclencha le haut-parleur.

- Hé l'eau mon canard.

- Bion Jour Sue ma Reine.

- Alors dis-moi comme ça se passe avec mon professeur ?

- Oh euh et bien tout vas bien, je suis personnellement jaloux de devoir te le rendre dans trois semaines mais ça va, il travaille à la répétition là pour ce soir.

- Il prépare les élèves quoi.

- Oui, c'est exacte, et les deux vainqueurs qui seront choisit après au Kodak Theater viendront chez moi, parfait.

Elle interrompt le haut-parleur et mit son téléphone à l'oreille parlant maintenant en anglais, un anglais pas très correcte mais qu'Alexis comprit pleinement.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'elle dit ? Demanda à l'oreille Marie à Alexis.

- Mieux vaux pas que tu sache lui dit-il en murmure à son tour retenant son rire.

Elle mit fin à la discussion téléphonique et regarda Alexis fondre en larme de rire.

- Il à quoi lui un problème aux intestins ?

- Je crois que ce sont vos propos qui le font rire…

- Bah quoi ? T'a jamais testé le fist toi ? ça te détruit la paroi mais putain ça fait un bien fou, tu devrais essayer toi, mais bon vue ta gueule...

- Oh Snap ! Répliqua Becky Michele claquant des doigts.

- Allez barrez-vous, qu'est-ce-que vous restez sur mes sièges Chesterfield, foutez moi le camp bande d'enfoiré de bordelais puant la vinasse à plein nez encombrant mon espace vitale, dehors !

Alexis et Marie quitte le bâtiment et donc, le Conservatoire main dans la main prenant le tramway pour se rendre à l'appartement d'Alexis cours de l'intendance pour une vérification. Durant le voyage serré vers les beaux quartiers aucun dialogue ne fut échangé, pas un mot, pas une caresse, rien. Moins de dix minutes après, les voilà arriver devant la place de la Bourse et prirent les petites ruelles arrivant rapidement au cours de l'intendance et prirent l'immeuble de Blaine montant les étages et entrèrent dans l'appartement.

- On reste là ce soir si tu veux, tu es épuisé Marie…

- Ça va je t'assure…

- Marie… Insista Alexis du regard.

- Bon ok… Souffla la demoiselle qui se jeta sur le beau canapé du salon boisées du bouclé.

L'appartement, typiquement décorée à l'ancienne dans un style du XVIIIème siècle était remarquablement agréable et spacieux, l'appartement se situant dans le quartier le plus luxueux et prestigieux de la ville d'ailleurs. Bien différent de celui d'Alexis et de Marie qui eux étaient plus vers la gare et dans un appartement quatre fois plus petit que celui-ci. Le leur faisant environ 40m², celui d'Alexis franchit les 200m² voire plus. Ils allumèrent la télévision et commandèrent une pizza qu'ils dévorent sur le canapé devant un programme totalement nul.

- Dans trois heures le spectacle commencera. Constata Alexis.

- Même à 9 000 kilomètres ont est tous les deux terrifier pour lui c'est fou ça.

- Il ferait pareil pour nous t'inquiète. Lui dit Alexis resserrant son étreinte auprès de Marie.

À neuf mille kilomètres de là, San Francisco, le conservatoire là où tout le monde s'active pour finaliser les préparatifs, que ce soit instruments, salle, et les élèves, les dernières retouches et les derniers conseils tombe. La soirée bien entamée, les parents et le publique se mirent en masse dans le grand amphithéâtre et prirent place sur les sièges faisant salle quasi complète. Au pied de la scène, les membres du jury dont Blaine qui est invité d'honneur puisqu'il est de France et non, membre de ce conservatoire à la base. Il fut donc présenté par le directeur de l'école qui prit le micro pour ouvrir les festivités.

- En cette quarantième audition, nous avons un invité d'honneur, un renom de la musique classique Française maintenant. Un bon vieux citadin d'ici qui nous à laisser pour l'Europe. Mesdames, Messieurs je vous prie d'accueillir celui qui est notre invité d'honneur, Blaine Devon Anderson.

Blaine monta sur scène sous les applaudissements faisant une accolade souriante au directeur du Conservatoire qui lui fit comprendre de prendre le micro et faire une déclaration, courte ou longue qu'importe mais devant en faire une. Il chercha avant, sa mère et Kurt qu'il trouva après un petit moment et prit le micro se mettant face au public.

- Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, c'est pour moi un honneur qui plus est, ayant fréquenté cette école et à même grandit ici auparavant, que d'être ce soir ici, parmi vous et être invité d'honneur. Ne pensez pas que je suis venu et je repars aussitôt non on m'a signé un foutue contrat pour resté ça fait déjà un mois que je bosse ici mais bon ça on s'en fout, je vous vois déjà vous foutre de moi au fond, et vous avez raison moquez-vous ! Bien, j'espère que ce que vos enfants, vos nièces, neveux, petit-fils, petites-filles feront ce soir vous rendra fière d'eux et je vous souhaite à vous de passer une excellente soirée en notre compagnie et un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour eux, qui sont derrière ce rideau et qui sont juste terrifier, encouragez-les, que cette soirée soit la leur. Bonne soirée.

Se précipitant hors de scène et prenant vite son fauteuil, l'audition commença dès le rideau ouvert, commençant par de la musique classique et lyrique. Chaque juriste notifie une notation pour chaque élève à observer, par groupes, pour une meilleure facilité et organisation. S'échangeant quelques mots et regards, les jurys prirent déjà quelques décisions après plusieurs groupes majoritairement passés. La pression grandissante chez Blaine l'obliger à défaire son nœud papillon bleu jeans tellement l'anxiété était là. Il pouvait sentir son téléphone vibré dans sa poche, quelques messages de soutien venant de Kurt, assis au côté de sa mère dans le public et sûrement de ses amis en France. Lorsque ce fut le tour de son groupe, avec en chanteuse Santana qui joua au piano en même temps, Blaine cessa de respirer jusqu'aux premières notes et n'arrêtait pas de regarder son élève, venant de voir que ses collègues avaient disqualifié Lee sur leurs fiches, il ne pouvait plus qu'espérer à Santana, qui joua les premières notes de sa musique qu'il ne reconnut aucunement. Se demandant bien à quoi elle jouait en faisant ça.

**What have I done ? I wish I could run,  
Away from this ship goin' under,  
Just tryin' to help, hurt everyone else  
Now I feel the weight of the world is  
On my shoulders…**

Les violons se firent entendre faisant maintenant jouer tous les membres du groupe.

**What can you do when your good isn't good enough ?  
When all that you touch tumbles down ?  
'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
I just wanna fix it somehow…**

Les instruments entrèrent dans un rythme plus puissant mais Laissant cette air mélancolique à la chanson.

**But how many it times will it take ?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me ?  
To get it right…  
To get it right…**

Les basses, la batterie, et le piano si bon que cela envoûta le jury.

**Can I start again with my faith shaken ?  
'Cause I can't go back and undo this  
I just have to stay and face my mistakes  
But if I get stronger and wiser  
I'll get through this**

Blaine entra en confiance et voyait déjà la victoire de Santana, sa détermination sur scène étant si belle, même Kurt tomba en amour pour elle.

**What can you do when your good isn't good enough ?  
When all that you touch tumbles down ?  
'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
I just wanna fix it somehow**

**But how many it times will it take ?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me ?  
To get it right…**

Les guitares, le piano joué par Santana et les basses de la batterie frappant le publique entra en jubilation. Et Blaine sut à cet instant que c'était gagné pour elle.

**So I throw up my fist  
Throw a punch in the air  
And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair  
Yeah, I'll send out a wish  
Yeah, I'll send up a prayer  
And finally, someone will see  
How much I ca-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-are ! **

**What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
When all that you touch tumbles down?  
'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
I just wanna fix it somehow **

**But how many it times will it take ?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me ?**

La musique finit simplement couvert par le piano et la voix de Santana baissant son intensité pour clore cette douce mélodie.

**To get it right…  
To get it right... **

Le publique applaudit bien plus fortement ce groupe là contrairement aux précédents. Il resta plus qu'un groupe d'étudiant et la soirée serait enfin terminer après trois longues heures sans pauses d'audition. Il s'agit maintenant de sa quatrième chanteuse piano, Mia qui s'apprête à joué son morceau.

Lorsque les violons, les basses entrèrent en fusion tous reconnut la musique, un spectacle de lumière était également de la partie et Mia arrive sur scène près du piano jouant les premières notes.

**I stand here wai-iting  
For you to bang the gong  
To crash the critic sa-ying  
"Is it right or is it wrong?"  
If only fame had an IV baby could I bear!  
Being away from you, I found the vein, put it in here**

Interprétant cette musique sans faute et d'une manière qui lui est totalement approprié elle glaça le sang de Blaine qui resta figé. Les violons, les basses, le piano, sa voix tout était si bon.

**I live for the applause, applause, applause  
I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause  
Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me  
The applause, applause, applause**

**Give me that thing that I love  
I'll turn the lights out  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch  
Make it real loud  
Give me that thing that I love  
I'll turn the lights out  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch  
Make it real loud**

**A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E  
Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch.  
A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E  
Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch.**

Blaine jeta un œil discret sur la notation de ses collègues juriste et remarqua aussitôt la meilleure note de Mia envers Santana, mais ne perdit pas espoir et savait que la victoire à Los Angeles se jouerait entre ces deux femmes, espérant Santana pour lui, à Bordeaux.

**I've overheard your theory  
'Nostalgia's for geeks!'  
I guess Sir, if you say so  
Some of us just like to read**

One second I'm a Koons  
Then, suddenly, the Koons is me  
Pop culture was in art, now  
Art's in pop culture, in me.

I live for the applause, applause, applause  
I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause  
Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me  
The applause, applause, applause

Give me that thing that I love  
I'll turn the lights out  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch  
Make it real loud  
Give me that thing that I love  
I'll turn the lights out  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch  
Make it real loud

Les violons bercent seul, la musique donnant un charme à la chanson, un charme admirable.

**A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E  
Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch.  
A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E  
Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch.**

Puis, Mia reprit à nouveau le chant mais sans le piano simplement bercer par la batterie et les violons toujours plus fort.

**I live for the applause, applause, applause  
I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause  
Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me  
The applause, applause, applause**

Give me that thing that I love  
I'll turn the lights out  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch  
Make it real loud  
Give me that thing that I love  
And turn the lights on  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch  
Make it real loud

A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E  
Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch.  
Make it real loud  
A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E !

Le publique applaudit la prestation de Mia et de son groupe d'étudiants. Le jury lui, s'isola quelques instants afin de prendre un commun accord et d'additionner leurs points respectifs. Après de longues minutes de dialogues et de calcules le jury est en mesure de divulguer les résultats dont l'honneur revient à Blaine de les annoncer.

- Dans la catégorie violoncelliste, les trois vainqueurs sont Indina Brown, Anna-Maria Antonia Josepha Chesterfield et Jean-Charles de Hounsfield.

Les trois enfants furent applaudit et se mirent sur un bord de scènes.

- En guitaristes, les gagnants sont… Jessica Sanchez, Bradley Young ET Sheila Carter.

Eux aussi furent applaudit et s'écartèrent de la scène.

- Les orchestres philarmoniques vainqueurs sont, The Fashion et The Throw.

L'orchestre lui se mit à l'écart également et voilà le résultat tant attendue. Celui des pianistes et chanteurs. Blaine prit longuement du temps à faire durer ce suspense insoutenable et vraiment lourd de sens.

- Bon et bien, je pense qu'il est temps que je finis par dire la dernière catégorie avant vos huées d'envie de partir… Dans la catégorie chanteurs et pianistes les vainqueurs sont…

- Accouche enculé ! Hurla une fille dans le publique ce qui glaça la salle entière.

- … Brett Marshall, Mia Glitz et Santana Lopez !

Soulagement pour Kurt, soulagement pour l'amie, la dernière étape sera à Los Angeles. Alors que la salle applaudissait les vainqueurs, Blaine lui quitta la scène après avoir serrer la main des étudiants sur scènes se précipitant sur son téléphone et écrivit un message à ses amis de France.

De Blaine :

_Hey les amis, je suis enfin sortis de l'audition et je vous informe que j'ai Santana Lopez et Mia Glitz en concurrente, avec un autre, je crois bien que ces deux vont venir en France. Voilà je suis soulagé c'est finit plus qu'une étape et après je reviendrais à la maison, merci pour tout les amis._

- A qui tu écris ?

- Santana tu m'as fais peur…

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

- A mes amis de France je devais les tenir au courant, c'est chose faite. Félicitation ! Dit-il avec un sourire épuisé.

- Merci c'est grâce à toi. Dit-elle sautant dans ses bras gémissant de plaisir.

- Tu vas fêter ça je présume ?

- Pas ce soir, je suis extrêmement épuisé, je n'en peux plus du tout tu sais, et puis si toi et Kurt ne viennent pas, qui viendra ?

- Si tu veux on peut se faire un truc sympa demain soir à l'Amnesia, qu'en dis-tu ? Proposa timidement Blaine.

- Ouais, pourquoi pas ça peut être très sympa même ! Dit-elle avec le sourire.

- Bon et bien on fait comme ça donc, tu m'excuseras mais moi, je rentre je suis claqué désolé, bonne soirée.

- Bonne soirée, bon repos surtout.

- Merci !

Blaine qui prit les couloirs arrière pour éviter Kurt et sa mère mais ne les évita finalement pas tombant nez à nez avec eux.

- Ou tu vas ? Demanda Kurt

- Je rentre je suis fatigué…

- Bah attend on va féliciter Santana et on repart d'accord ? En plus si tu rentre seul tu vas prendre trop de temps.

- Moi aussi je suis fatigué trésor mais attendons que Kurt félicite son amie d'accord ?

- Bon… Ok… Soupira Blaine faisant demi-tour.

Alors que Kurt félicita Santana et l'invita à l'Amnesia le lendemain soir, Blaine lui consulter ses e-mails et son actualité Facebook bien déserte vue l'heure de France. En pleine consultation durant le trajet de voiture, Blaine reçut un message venant d'Alexis et Marie, un message vidéo qu'il ouvrit.

D'Alexis et Marie :

_Hey félicitation pour ton équipe ! Et bon vent pour Los Angeles, à très vite ! Tu manques Marie ouais ! _

- C'était quoi trésor ?

- Oh mes amis en France qui m'ont fait un message vidéo ils sont adorable. Dit-il suivit un grand bâillement d'ours.

- Tu es plus épuisé que ta mère faut le faire là… S'exclama Kurt au volant.

- Mhm… Marmonna Blaine qui avait la tête contre le repose-tête et les yeux fermé.

- Je peux dormir chez vous ? Demanda la mère de Blaine à Kurt.

- Bah bien sûr, en même temps je ne vais pas à l'autre bout de la ville je vous ramène chez nous, Blaine dormira dans le canapé ce n'est pas un souci, hein Blaine ?... Blaine ?

- Je crois qu'il s'est endormit. Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

- C'était une dure semaine pour lui… Constata cyniquement Kurt qui gara la voiture devant sa maison.

- Votre petite soirée de demain, et Los Angeles vont l'aider à allez de l'avant. Dit-elle pour rassurer Kurt.

Ils descendirent de la voiture tapotant le carreau de la voiture pour réveiller Blaine qui descendit de la voiture avec sa besace. Kurt monta à l'étage dans sa chambre chercher du linge de maison pour le poser sur le canapé.

- C'est bon Kurt je vais me démmerder. Je vais t'aidé à monté Maman.

- Je peux le faire tout seul trésor…

- Je t'aide allez agrippe toi à moi.

- Tu es sûre ? Je ne veux pas te faire mal…

- Tiens toi à moi on y va, fais moi confiance maman.

Sa mère s'agrippa à son fils et il l'aida à monté les seize marches des escaliers et la conduisit dans la chambre qui se trouva à l'entrée du pallier. Une fois qu'elle fut couchée, Blaine borda son lit et l'embrassa.

- Tu me prends pour une gamine…

- Je prends soin de toi c'est différent.

- File te reposer toi aussi allez file !

- Bonne nuit maman. Dit-il doucement avec un sourire.

- Bonne nuit mon trésor.

Blaine ferma la porte de chambre et descendit les escaliers hautant son blazer, son nœud papillon, sa chemise, son pantalon au moment même ou Kurt sortit de la cuisine. Leurs regards s'échangèrent, des regards gênant venant de Blaine, des regards gourmands et aimants de Kurt.

- Excuse-moi je pensais que j'étais seul…

- Ça va ne t'en fais pas, j'allais juste me…

- Te coucher ?

- Oui, voilà. Répondit Kurt fixant de long en large le corps sculpté de Blaine.

- Les escaliers sont par là, Kurt. Dit-il avec son doigt orientant les marches.

- Oh euh, pardon, bo… bo… Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit, Kurt ! Dit-il fronçant ses sourcils triangulaires.

Blaine s'affala sur le canapé et se couvrit des draps pendant que Kurt, lui se frappa la tête contre l'oreiller par pur plaisir d'avoir vu ce corps, ce bon vieux corps encore plus beau, plus finement dessiner qu'il y a huit ans. Il n'eut besoin d'allumer son ordinateur et va calmer ses ardeurs, pour ce soir une image, un corps lui fut en tête pour cela, celui de Blaine. Contrairement à Blaine qui lui avait enchaîné les histoires sans lendemain, Kurt ne s'était guère accordé de réels plaisirs, il avait certes vécu des romances, mais pas durable, mais ne durant pas un soir tout de même. Toujours à rompre, le souvenir de l'idylle parfaite avec Blaine ne cessée de le hanter, et ce, encore aujourd'hui malgré cette longue absence, et ces longues années qui ont défilait. Passer un mois et une semaine maintenant en compagnie de Blaine l'a transformé, l'a forgé et lui a tant fait de bien. Rupture de cette lourde solitude, est de nouveau motivée à faire face à ses problèmes de créanciers et l'envie, la détermination à postuler enfin dans les entreprises de modes. Mais n'a toujours pour l'heure, n'eut aucune réponse et la démotivation refit peu à peu surface à quelques moments. La crainte de voir les membres de l'état civil de Californie saisir la maison est la peur qui l'envahit chaque matin. Dans maintenant trois semaines il sera là, seul, sans plus personne si ce n'est que la mère de Blaine, et Kurt en avait assez, assez de vivres de cette manière, dans la peur et la solitude, et c'est bel et bien pour ça que la réussite de son amie Santana, et son grand rapprochement avec Blaine, ces retrouvailles-là, et la complicité grandissante avec Santana ne lui donnèrent qu'une envie, se battre pour partir à son tour de San Francisco et partir lui aussi à l'aventure de son avenir, si cela lui est possible et tourne en sa faveur, ce qui n'est pas le cas actuellement et, l'espoir disparaît tellement rapidement par moments

Au lendemain de la qualification de sa protégée, Blaine se réveilla en premier passant sa main droite dans sa tignasse lâchant un bâillement silencieux, puis se gratta l'aine avec son autre main contractant sa musculature abdominale. Ses petits yeux qui se posèrent aussitôt sur son téléphone le fit se lever rapidement regardant son fil d'actualité iPhone et alla vers la machine à café tout en lisant ce fil. Réveillé par le vacarme de Blaine, Kurt descendit vêtu d'une grenouillère et entra dans les pièces de vie tombant une nouvelle fois sur le corps dénudé de Blaine du moins, simplement vêtu d'un boxer noir.

- Profite du café il est chaud.

- Merci. Soupira Kurt dans un élan de bâillement.

- Je vais allez faire un footing tout à l'heure tu voudras que j'aille prendre quelques trucs ? Demanda Blaine.

- Non ça va, j'irais au magasin quand je ramènerais ta mère, elle veut rentrer avant midi m'a-t-elle dit hier.

- Oh… Alors je ferais mieux de partir maintenant pour profiter d'elle après. Constata Blaine.

- Enfile quelque chose quand même ?

- Kuurrrt… Grogna Blaine.

- Quoi ? Se brusqua aussitôt Kurt.

- Je ne suis pas idiot hein.

- Hein qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire par là, je…

- Je ne vais pas sortir comme ça à quoi tu t'imaginais ? Dit-il en riant face aux bégaiements de son ami.

Blaine quitta le domicile de Kurt pour une bonne heure partant ainsi faire son footing sous un ciel gris menaçant. Durant le temps de ce footing, Kurt lui partit prendre une douche et en profita pour ranger le bazar que Blaine avait mit sur le canapé et la table basse cette nuit. Lorsque Mrs Anderson quitta la chambre très vite rattrapé par Kurt qui l'attendit en bas des marches, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé en face à la télévision et prirent un thé ensemble discutant des performances musicales de la veille et le sujet dériva alors sur, Santana Lopez.

- Et comment cela ce passe entre toi et elle, raconte-moi.

- Et bien, on s'échange beaucoup de message et quand on se voit on à des échanges plutôt bon, c'est réconfortant. Je l'ai toujours dis, elle et moi nous n'avions jamais été vraiment très proche mais je ne sais pas, plus ça va, plus je me sens proche d'elle, comme si, le temps et la distance m'ont fait comprendre qui sont les bonnes personnes et qui ne le sont pas.

- Tu vises Rachel là-dedans ?

- En partie, oui, je n'ai plus de nouvelle, j'apprends que Madame sera à Los Angeles c'est… Absurde.

- Tu sais ce que je ferais à ta place ?

- Non…

- Je lui téléphonerais.

- Sûrement pas ! S'écria Kurt.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Car je n'ai pas à faire le premier pas, je ne veux pas que ce soit moi c'est tout.

- Si tu as envie de tourner la page, ou même reconstruire quoi que ce soit, Kurt tu te dois de prendre de ses nouvelles et ainsi, entretenir un dialogue qu'il soit bon ou pas. Ce sera la seul façon d'avoir réponses à tes questions.

- Quelles questions ?

- Ne me fait pas croire que tu te demande, comment à t-elle fait pour gagner le succès, et pour oublier ses amis, pourquoi elle t'a oublié comme ça, et bien d'autres questions évidente.

Mrs Anderson avait vu juste, Kurt même si à ce que tous pourraient croire, se pose énormément de question concernant Rachel, et à l'envi, cette envie de lui parler mais tant envahi par la peur et sa propre prétention qui l'empêcha de faire ce premier pas. Et pourtant, quoi qu'il se passe il sait très bien qu'il devra se rendre là-bas et avoir la forte chance de tomber nez à nez avec elle, mais pour le bien de Blaine et de Santana, il fera cet effort.

- On verra là-bas. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Téléphone-lui Kurt, à moins que tu as d'autres pensées dans ta tête qui te tracasse ?

- Fouu... Téléphoné à qui ? S'exprima Blaine trempé, transpirant et surtout essoufflé.

- Oh putain pas ma moquette dégage de là ! S'écria Kurt pointant du doigt le bouclé.

- Qu… Quoi ?

- T'es trempé et tu mouille MA moquette !

- Pardon, tu n'as qu'à allez me chercher des serviettes ? Se moqua Blaine imitant son ami.

- Tu te démerdes oui.

Blaine alla à la salle de bain pour s'essuyer et prendre une douche brulante pour le réchauffé. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain et regagna, vêtu, le salon il regarda Kurt à quatre pattes épongées la moquette aidé par sa mère. Son regard se posa sur le fessier tendu du jeune homme accroupi sur le sol. Ce fessier qu'il ne quitta pas des yeux durant de longues secondes, appuyer contre le mur de l'escalier penchant sa tête comme un chien excité par ce dont il àaen ligne de mire. Lorsque Kurt, se retourna pour le fixé il le sortit de son nuage inexplicable.

- Tu viens épongée tes conneries ?

- Blaine…

- Oh je te parle foutu colocataire qui nique mes affaires ! Ajouta d'une ironie, Kurt.

- Oh euh, oui bien sûr. Dit-il.

Blaine prit place entre sa mère et Kurt et épongea ses bêtises, surpris de l'imprégnation de l'eau dans la moquette, était-il si trempé que ça, la réponse est visiblement oui. L'envie de faire une blague salace l'envahit mais par pur respect pour sa mère il ne fit qu'étouffe son rire dans un sourire que personne ne prête guère attention. Plus tard, dans la mâtiné avant de conduire sa mère chez elle, Blaine reçut un appel et s'isola dans la cuisine.

- Oh, je dois répondre c'est ma directrice, je…

- Répons trésor je ne suis pas non plus pressée. Ajouta sa mère.

Coulissant son doigt sur l'écran tactile de son iPhone Blaine décrocha ainsi l'appel et s'entretient maintenant avec celle qui est sa directrice à Bordeaux, Sue Sylvester. À chaque fois la peur d'être viré l'envahissait, cette femme tant sadique que sympas si dures à cernée.

- Blaine Anderson.

- Je sais connard sinon je ne t'aurais pas téléphoné, t'es vraiment con toi. S'exclama Sue.

- Il y à un souci avec un élève, qu'est-ce-que… ?

- Oh détend ton string Blainey Beardy Bêêh! Je te téléphone suite à ton bordel de hier soir.

- Oh… Souffla Blaine de soulagement.

- Bon et donc, vu que c'est grâce à moi que tu es là-bas je voulais savoir comment cela se passer et si ils ne te saoulaient pas trop tu vois.

- Vous vous inquiétez depuis quand vous de vos employés ? Lâcha Blaine.

- Ecoute quand un putain de pianiste me coûte un cachet de 9.000€uros par mois et qu'en plus je finance l'intégralité de son salaire au États-Unis et tout ce qui va avec.

- Sauf le logement.

- Sauf le logement ouais, bah j'estime être en droit de me soucier du bien-être de son cachet vois-tu. Becky Michele tu repose cette lampe à lave ! Tout de suite ! Hurla Sue au téléphone cassant le tympan de Blaine qui fronça les sourcils de douleurs.

- Tu as déjà repéré les talents je présume ?

- Ouais, j'ai deux filles dans ma section qui sont impressionnante.

- Transmet moi leurs noms par mails et je prépare les contrats, je veux ces filles là.

- Sue ça ne marche pas comme ça vous le savez…

- Merde j'oubliais qu'on avait signé un foutu contrat avec San Francisco.

- Bah oui… Donc je vais tout faire pour les faire venir en France, comptez sur moi.

- Oh mais je ne m'en fait pas.

- Au faite, pour mon ami, Kurt ?

- C'est qui lui ?

- Sue… Soupira Blaine.

- J'ai quelques pistes donc fait moi parvenir ces croquis par mail également et je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Merci beaucoup… J'ai encore une faveur à vous demander…

- Oh putain mais tu es casse-couille toi bordel !

- Si vos pistes et ses chances ici au États-Unis ne fonctionne pas… Est-ce-que vous pouvez le prendre en élève, dans ma section je vous en supplie mais il ne peu pas resté ici…

- T'es amoureux ou quoi toi ? Oh bordel…

- Non, non bien sûr que non, Non… On est ami je m'inquiète pour lui. Se justifia sur un ton défensif le bouclé.

- La réponse est non. Je ne me permettrai pas de faire du favoritisme, je suis désolée mais mon infime part de compassion à ses limites, si tu veux bien, je vais allez prendre une douche dans un solarium là où Becky Michele me frottera le dos et le cul pour me décollé la gadasse qui me sera encore collé dessus après ce moment de détente. Fais ce que tu as à faire et on se revoit à ton arrivée dans mon bureau.

Sue ne lui laissa guère de temps d'en dire plus puisqu'elle raccrocha aussitôt le combiné téléphonique mettant ainsi fin à l'appel. Il haussa ses épaules et quitta la maison là où, sur le perron attendait Kurt pour fermer la porte. Installé tous les trois dans la voiture qui prit la direction du domicile de sa mère, Blaine fut bombardés de questions.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'elle voulait ? Demanda sa mère.

- Savoir ce qu'il en était et tout ce qui va avec.

- Tu m'as l'air tendu…

- Maman ça va. C'est plutôt à moi de te posé la question.

- Voyons Blaine tu sais bien qu'une sclérose à mon âge revient à de l'arthrose sévère. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'en discuter ensemble, mais je suis en contacte avec une aide sociale de la ville pour me trouver un ou une étudiante pour le ou la loger à l'étage et ainsi ne pas être toute seule si ça ne va pas fort.

- Quelqu'un ? Demanda Blaine étonner.

- Oui.

- Et pourquoi pas Kurt ?

- Non, j'ai ma maison moi. Répliqua aussitôt Kurt.

- Il ne veut pas tu le vois très bien trésor.

Un soupire, voilà ce qu'il en est de la part de Blaine, une désolation. Cette occasion aurait été parfaite pour assurer la tranquillité de Kurt en attendant de trouver mieux, quelque chose d'enfin qui en vallée la peine, mais la force n'est pas la meilleure manière de le conduire à la raison. Malgré cette opinion, Blaine est bel et bien décidé à sortir Kurt de cette misère dans laquelle il s'est mis, soit ce sera de lui trouver un meilleur emploi ici, aux États-Unis, ou bien en France. Quoi qu'il advienne, il ne laissera pas son ex petit ami, son meilleur ami dans cette désastreuse situation, il ne partira pas d'ici sans en avoir trouvé solution. S'engageant dans les grandes rues de la ville et devant subir la circulation alternée due au fait des installations ferroviaires du tramway Kurt fut surpris du calme du bouclé au volant.

- Comment tu fais pour rester calme ?

- A Bordeaux c'est partout ça, et les ruelles sont très étroites donc bon, tu sais c'est assez cool c'est une technique pas mal de vivre là-bas après n'importe quelle… AVANCE CONNARD C'EST VERT PUTAIN !

- Calme oui je vois ça… Explosa de rire Kurt alors que Blaine subit un sermon de sa mère.

- Oh ça va vous deux hein… Marmonna Blaine dans son volant.

Le trajet se poursuit très long due à la circulation dense et active des piétons, des voitures, cyclistes et des tramways. Les samedis sont toujours si difficilement franchissable en voiture à San Francisco. Ce n'est qu'un bon quart d'heure plus tard qu'ils arrivèrent enfin au pavillon de Mrs Anderson, Blaine coupa le moteur et descendit rapidement pour ouvrir la porte à sa mère.

- Oh c'est gentil ça ! Dit-elle s'appuyant sur le torse de ton fils qu'elle agrippa pour s'aidé à sortir de la voiture.

- Kurt pourquoi tu mords tes doigts ?

- Elle froisse ton haut…

- Oh c'est bon maniaque des vêtements. Dit-il en faisant rouler ses yeux, claquant la porte de voiture et s'engagea dans l'allée.

Blaine passa derrière sa mère et Kurt les regardant partir vers la porte d'entrée alors que lui, profita une nouvelle fois du vent frais et menaçant qui frappa la ville. Lorsque Kurt, lui fit un regard persan, Blaine comprit par ses yeux qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'il bouge son corps le faisant ainsi avancer et entrèrent dans la maison pour fermer la porte, ce dont, il exécuta aussitôt avoir compris ce regard si beau, si troublant à la fois… Une fois à l'intérieur du domicile de sa mère Kurt parti dans la cuisine et prépara une boite pour manger sur place avec Blaine ce dont personne ne se douta si ce n'est que lui-même. Ce n'est qu'au moment du bruit de la cuisson que Blaine et sa mère comprirent qu'ils ne seraient pas seul, que ce soit Blaine ou sa mère, les deux ne serait pas séparé ni seul. Blaine laissa sa mère quelques instants et alla rejoindre Kurt au fourneau.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais de bon ? Demanda Blaine qui était derrière Kurt, sur la pointe des pies pour regarder au dessus de son épaule.

- Oh euh… des Steaks et des haricots. Une boite quoi.

- Mhmm… Ça m'a l'air… délicieux, Kurt… Grogna Blaine.

Kurt se retourna et s'écarta surpris par la proximité dangereuse du bouclé, cet écart qui le fit sourire. Même si Kurt aurait pour le coup, plus, ce dernier reste surpris et choqué de ça venant de Blaine après tout ce temps et surtout, que doit-il en penser, simple fait pour le taquiner, une technique d'approche. Kurt ne trouva pas réponse, du moins pas maintenant.

- Je t'ai fais peur ?

- Tu aurais plus te mettre à côté c'est tout.

- Je voulais te taquiné Kurt, je m'attendais à une vanne sur ma petite taille, du haut de mon mètre soixante treize, mais non… Marmonna tristement Blaine.

- Oh et en plus tu es dessus ? Souria Kurt.

- Ouais…

- C'est la première fois que j'entends dire qu'un gnome connait ce qu'est le sentiment de tristesse.

- Oh… Mais t'es vraiment le pire des cons toi, j'hallucine ! S'écria Blaine.

- Satisfait ? Demanda Kurt hauchant sa tête.

- Tais-toi et cuisine. Râla Blaine qui partit de la cuisine retrouver sa mère a la salle à manger.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kurt apporta sur la table mise gentiment par Blaine, les plats qu'il déposa au centre. Lors du repas, ils revenaient beaucoup sur le spectacle du Conservatoire d'hier soir sur lequelle ils ne purent guère échanger à cause de l'heure tardive et surtout l'assoupissement de Blaine durant le trajet pour rentré se reposer, le sujet dériva rapidement sur l'avenir…

- Et donc… Une fois en France pour eux qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ? Demanda sa mère.

- Et bah… Attends-je finis de mâcher… Je peux vous le dire puisque bon, vous ça ne risque rien, en faîte, Broadway nous à commandé un spectacle hors du commun et comment dire… Sue Sylvester, la directrice du Conservatoire en France qui est de Lima en Ohio à pas mal bosser à New-York donc son répertoire est grand.

- Donc des producteurs l'ont approché ? Demanda Kurt.

- Ouais, et donc, ils nous ont commandé un spectacle dont je ne connais pas le contenu, ni rien. Mon but, en venant ici est de finalement, volé les meilleurs élèves pour leurs apprendre la Comédie Française et les renvoyer au États-Unis, à New York plus précisément pour le spectacle.

- Wow c'est super pour eux mais c'est toi qui entreprendrais tout alors ? Demanda sa mère.

- C'est moi qui m'occuperai en tout cas des musiques et de tout ce qui concerne la musique quoi.

- Non mais je veux dire, à New York une fois le spectacle fait ?

- Ah, d'abord représentation a Bordeaux et à Paris puis après on part à Broadway et oui, je suivrais à chaque fois, sauf Paris je ne sais pas encore…

Kurt resta bouche-bé, Blaine, participer à la création et le développement d'une comédie future à Broadway, et donc, vivre à New York temporairement, un rêve pour lui, mais un rêve qui ne sera pas le sien, simplement coincé ici avec ses dettes et son emploi miteux.

- Donc tu devras vivre à New York plusieurs mois ? Demanda Kurt sortant de ses pensées.

- C'est un fait, mais si cela arrive ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, je dois d'abord préparer les recrues, tout cela se fera sur plusieurs mois ça va être intense, je peux déjà te dire qu'il y aura Alexis et Marie, c'est cool tu pourras les rencontrer à New York ! Dit-il avec un franc sourire.

- Oui, c'est… cool. Répondit Kurt d'un sourire coincé se replongeant dans son assiette à saccagé ce steak.

- Tu trouves au moins du temps à toi mon trésor ?

- Maman bien sûr que oui, là j'ai juste beaucoup de choses à faire car j'arrive en pleine période d'audition c'est énorme, mais en France même si je travaille beaucoup, je peux compter sur Alexis et Marie qui sont beaucoup là pour moi, avec qui je passe la plupart de mes week-ends, ils m'aident vraiment beaucoup à garder une vie privée et un côté sociale à tout ça. C'est dur parfois de devoir, tout faire mais j'y arrive.

- Tous les week-ends ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Pas tous mais la plupart, si je ne suis pas avec eux, je reste chez moi à bosser ou entretenir mon appartement.

- Et pourquoi tu ne prends pas de colocataire ? Demandât-elle

- Je n'en ai pas envie, je préfèrerais avoir quelqu'un que je connais, je vais déjà devoir à coup sûr me tapé les gagnants quelques temps pour qu'ils se trouvent un appart…

- Le Conservatoire n'a rien prévu ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Si, mais avec un peu de chance, le premier jour ou première semaine je vais devoir héberger chez moi ça va être cool… Bon j'ai la place mais bon…

Le déjeuner continua de se dérouler dans une bonne ambiance mais n'empêcha pas Kurt d'être pensif. Alors que des mails, des courriers ont été envoyé dans la semaine pour plusieurs entreprises de modes et de communication web en rapport à la mode furent envoyés, Kurt n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était celle de rentrer chez lui pour ouvrir sa boîte à lettre et actualiser ses e-mails qui mirent bien trop de temps à charger chez la mère à Blaine. Cette impatience, mais si anxieuse qui sera décisive pour lui et son avenir propre. Grâce à Blaine et sa présence, il eut le courage cette semaine d'envoyer enfin les lettres et les croquis, enfin Kurt eut ce courage et cette volonté de franchir le cap, mais la situation actuelle aussi y est pour beaucoup. S'il ne trouve pas un emploi mieux payé et plus rentable à long terme, Kurt sera ruiné et se verra retirer tout ce à quoi il a.

- … Kurt… ?

- Oui ?

- Je te demandais si tu étais d'accord…

- D'accord avec ?

- Avec moi sur le fait qu'internet c'est cool… S'étonna Blaine. Tu ne m'as pas écouté ?

- Pour être franc, pas vraiment excuse-moi… Soupira Kurt qui se replongea dans son assiette presque vide.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? S'inquiéta Blaine.

- Oui, très bien j'ai mal dormit c'est tout, je suis un peu épuisé par la joie d'hier soir c'est tout. Se justifia Kurt par un grand mensonge dont cru Blaine et sa mère.

- Tu veux qu'on rentre peut-être pour être en forme ce soir ?

- Blaine, ça va. On peu resté encore on est encore à table on ne va pas partir comme ça.

- Je, vais allez chercher les produits laitiers. S'exclama la mère de Blaine les laissant seul à table.

Blaine se pencha sur la table en direction de Kurt et se mit à échanger quelques murmures.

- T'es sur que ça va ? T'es vraiment pas avec nous là…

- Ça va je t'ai dis, t'inquiète.

- Tu veux qu'on rentre ? Franchement je peux repasser demain voir ma mère tu sais…

- Blaine…

- Ok, d'accord on reste mais si tu veux rentrer…

- Oui je te le dis c'est bon je suis assez grand et puis d'abord qui es-tu pour me dire quoi faire ?

- Ton ami ?

- Oui, juste ami, tu n'es pas mon père, tu n'es pas mon mec, tu n'es que mon simple ami donc tes leçons de morale ou…

- Et voilà je suis désolée je n'ai que des natures… S'excusa la mère du bouclé posant les yaourts et interrompant ainsi la conversation.

- C'est très bien ainsi t'inquiète pas maman.

Blaine dévora cinq yaourts sur les yeux de sa mère et son ami qui eux en prirent qu'un seul. Plus tard après le déjeuner ils étaient là, assis sur les canapés à discuter à nouveau de la soirée de vendredi. Cette soirée peu commune a celle de sa mère, et cette soirée qui rend tant Kurt encore plus pensif qu'il ne l'était déjà pour ses courriers en attente de réponse. Après deux heures qui fut longue pour Kurt, les garçons quittèrent la maison et se rendit à Fulcon Street, le reflexe de Kurt est de sauté sur la boite à lettre qui malheureusement fut vide le faisant lâché un soupire.

- Hey, tu attendais quelque chose ?

- Quelques réponses… Dit-il

- Oh, tu as postulé ? C'est vrai ?

- Bah oui, je t'ai écouté j'ai postulé pas mal pour New-York et ici, vu que tout ce joue en Californie et a New York… J'ai frappé à toutes les portes. On verra bien.

- Oui voilà, d'ailleurs j'ai ma directrice qui me demande que tu me donne quelques croquis que je scanne et lui envoie par mail, elle à quelques pistes pour en France, si tu le veux bien.

- Ne le prend pas mal mais, je préfère avoir les réponses d'ici d'abord si ça ne te gêne pas… ? Dit-il crispant ses dents.

- C'est de toi qu'il est question, je ne t'en veux pas. Café ? Bière ?

- Café, restons sobre avant ce soir quand même. Plaisanta Kurt.

- Ouais tu n'as pas tord, puis vu le froid surprenant qu'il fait, ça fera toujours un peu de bien un bon café bien serré là .

Blaine apporta le mug à café de Kurt qu'il lui donna en le posant dans ses mains alors qu'il fut affalé dans le canapé dans des plaids. Blaine lui, consulta brièvement ses e-mails et son fils d'actualité, ne remarquant pas les yeux dévorant que Kurt lui fit, matant son joli dos tendu et courbé à l'ordinateur faisant ressortir les muscles du bas de son dos à en regretter la rupture d'il y a huit ans…

Est-ce ce mentir qu'il se fait ? Pourquoi ce regard et cette admiration comme s'il ne s'était rien passé il y a huit ans… Ces roulements de langues dans sa bouche, ces frissons qui l'envahissaient lorsque l'occasion d'observer, de mater le corps sculptée de Blaine s'offrait à lui. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe dans sa tête, pourquoi ces petites sensations, ces petites choses, pourquoi maintenant? Toutes ces questions qui trottèrent dans la tête de Kurt à cet instant, le rendant totalement muet comme une plaque funéraire d'un cimetière. La vie, le partage de la maison avec, ce qui fut son premier amour de jeunesse, avaient revu ses sentiments d'amitié en une alchimie plus désireuse, plus grandissante. Ce n'est pas une supposition, mais bel et bien une certitude. Une évidence. Est-ce-qu'un ami prendrait autant de temps a repassé le linge de son meilleur ami, ne pas hésiter à lui préparer à manger, et le rendre heureux, heureux dont Kurt le fit ? Certainement pas se dit-il à lui-même.

- … Kurt ? Tu vas bien ?

- Oh euh… Oui… Oui ça va pourquoi cette question encore ?

- Je, ne m'agresse pas je m'inquiète c'est tout, tu es complètement ailleurs, ce sont les attentes qui te mettent cette pression et te rend donc pensif ?

- Si seulem… Oui je veux dire, oui voilà c'est ça, pour l'instant l'administration me laisse tranquille pour la maison, c'est plutôt bon, suivre ton conseil de leur expliqué tout me fait gagné un peu de temps. Dit-il avec un faible sourire.

- Tu sais, Kurt… Dit-il s'approchant de lui et claqua sa cuisse. En attendant sinon tu peux, aménager à l'étage chez ma mère, l'escalier donne dans le vestibule qui est fermer par des portes donc c'est la seule pièce commune que tu peux avoir avec elle en fin de compte, tu aurais ta pleine indépendance… Je ne te demande pas maintenant d'accepter ou autre mais juste, réfléchis-y, pour moi ?

« Pour moi » Ces deux mots qui frappa son crâne comme un boulet de canon brisant une muraille de fortification. Qu'est-ce-que Blaine voulait bien dire par ce _pour moi_. Il n'en fallut guère plus à Kurt pour être encore plus troublé et soucieux.

- Pour toi ?

- Je, je veux dire que comme ça tu pourras veiller sur ma mère assez régulièrement pendant que je serais plus là quoi. Se justifia Blaine.

Mensonge voulait hurler Kurt mais ne le fit qu'intérieurement pour ne pas compliquer plus les choses qui ne le sont déjà assez ainsi. Il se leva du canapé et partit e direction de l'escalier, montant sur la troisième marche il se retourna et fixa Blaine.

- Je vais allez me reposer ça me fera du bien.

- Pas de problème, à tout à l'heure, si tu n'es pas réveillé avant 6 pm je te réveille ?

- On part pour quelle heure à l'Amnesia ?

- Euh… On doit y être pour un peu avant 8 pm.

- Donc oui avant six heures tu me réveille.

- Ok, dors bien, Kuurrrt… Grogna Blaine.

Kurt roula des yeux avec un soupire et un sourire idiot montant en vitesse dans sa vitesse et se jeta sur son coussin dont un gémissement étouffé en sortit. Ce grognement sexy et prédateur qui lui manquer horriblement. Tel un enfant qui reçu un cadeau, Kurt se tordait dans son lit, pressant ses oreillers, couvert par les couettes et draps. Tel un jeune adolescent ayant un fort béguin, Kurt souriait bêtement dans ses pensées, qui sont maintenant son cycle de sommeil. Au rez-de-chaussée, Blaine attendit plusieurs minutes sur le canapé à regardé internet et monta sur la pointe des pieds à l'étage pour allez au toilette et entendit quelques râlements de gorge venant de la chambre. Preuve que Kurt s'était assoupit, Blaine se précipita au meuble de salon pour fouillé dans les affaires de Kurt et espérant trouver des croquis pour les envoyer à Sue Sylvester. Qu'importe ce que souhaite Kurt, le temps est compté. Mais avant, il se doit de trouver cette foutue planque à dessin qui n'avait pas l'air d'être ici… Après avoir fouillé les placards du rez-de-chaussée dont seul le curriculum vitae fut trouvé, il comprit que tout n'était qu'à un seul et unique endroit, la chambre.

- Putain… Je vais me faire griller si j'y vais… Tant pis faut que tu te lance Blainey Beardy. Se murmura t-il à soi-même s'engageant avec grande appréhension de se faire prendre, au sens propre.

Les marches grincèrent et Blaine se crispa le faciale, soufflant un bon coup et monta les escaliers d'un coup faisant mine d'aller dans sa chambre, et il réussit ainsi à ne plus faire grincer le bois des marches. Lâchant un terrible soupire, il posa sa main sur la poignet de chambre à Kurt et la tourna entrebâillant la porte et il entra dans la pièce. Se précipitant calmement vers la première commode qu'il ouvrit, il y découvrit simplement des vêtements, refermant aussitôt les tiroirs de ce meuble et partit en direction de l'autre sous la télévision qu'il ouvrit et découvre les sous-vêtements de Kurt. La tentation d'y passer la main était bien trop tentante et ne fit que poser sa main dessus pour ne pas donner une trace de son passage par ici, même si, l'envie y est grandement. Blaine se pris le pied dans la paire de chaussure qui traînait en plein milieu l'envoyant baladé contre une autre commode ce qui fit du bruit dans la pièce réveillant Kurt.

- Mhmmm… J'ai encore le temps… Marmonnait-il.

Blaine affalé sur le sol attendit qu'une chose, le raclement de gorge de Kurt pour se relever et fouillé à nouveau, ce qui, ne tarda pas. De nouveau sur pied et, à la commode, Blaine ouvra les tiroirs et découvrit enfin les créations de Kurt. Il en prit plusieurs et se rendit dans la chambre à côté qui n'est elle, pas plongé dans le noir et prit en photo les quelques croquis qu'il partit reposer aussitôt après la prise en image faite. Une fois la chambre enfin derrière lui, Blaine descendit et prit aussitôt son ordinateur, transférant les croquis et écrit le mail pour Sue Sylvester.

**À : Sue Sylvester  
De : Blaine Anderson  
Objet : Kurt Hummel – CV+ croquis**

Sue,

Voici comme convenu le curriculum vitae de mon ami, Kurt Hummel avec ci-joint ses croquis. Vous pouvez constater que figure un site web blog sur lequel repose ses croquis et tout autre créativité déjà faîte par de la récupération. Je ne sais pas encore ce que vous avez prévu pour lui mais je l'espère sincèrement que quoi que ce soit, cela aboutira en sa faveur et sachez, que je vous serez reconnaissant pour cette acte dont je salue le dévouement, merci beaucoup encore Mme Sylvester de votre engagement et dévouement à l'égard de mon ami, Kurt Hummel. En vous souhaitant bonne réception.

**Envoie du message…**

C'est désormais chose faite, la candidature de Kurt est également en France. Si entre la France, New York et la Californie aucune entreprise de mode ne lui répond favorablement, alors vraiment Kurt est quelqu'un de malchanceux. Mais, Blaine croit en la réussite et en une réponse positive, que ce soit de France ou ailleurs, il est persuadé qu'un jour prochain, Kurt aura une réponse qui sera, positive. Blaine y croit, et en est convaincu. Plus tard dans la fin de journée, l'heure tourner et Kurt ne se réveilla pas, il prit donc l'initiative de réveiller Kurt.

- Kurt… Faut que tu te réveille… Kurt ?

Sans aucune réponse, Blaine alluma la lumière et ouvrit les stores de la chambre et vit enfin Kurt ouvrir les yeux, des yeux petits qui le fixèrent avec insistance.

- Allez, debout le temps que tu te prépare…

- Tu... Tu es déjà prêt toi ? Demanda Kurt d'une voix enroué s'essuyant les yeux.

- Oui je le suis j'avais prévu mon coup, allez dégage du lit et file te préparer.

- Pourquoi il est quelle heure ?

- Bientôt 7 heures, j'ai préféré te laisser dormir un peu plus…

- Quoi ?! Sept heures et tu me réveille que maintenant ? Oh bordel… Hurla Kurt qui se précipita dans La Salle de Bain.

Question stratégie, si Kurt dormit plus longtemps, il passera bien moins de temps à se préparer que s'il fut réveillé à l'heure initialement prévu. Après quarante cinq bonnes minutes dans la salle de bain, Kurt fut enfin prêt et peuvent enfin se rendre à l'Amnesia Club là où, Santana les attendit avec grande impatience.

- Je crois que je suis somnambule. Lâcha Kurt dans la voiture.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes encore comme connerie…

- Je suis sérieux, j'avais mis mes chaussures au pied du lit, elles se sont retrouver devant une de mes commodes…

- Mais non c'est sûrement moi tout à l'heure quand je suis venu te réveiller…

- … Ouais… Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, maintenant que j'y pense, oui… ! C'est logique.

- Bah oui en même temps je ne t'ai pas entendu marcher, et personne n'est venu donc… Justifia Blaine inventant de toute pièce ce mensonge pour ne pas dire à Kurt pour ses croquis.

Traversant les boulevards et les lignes de tramway, c'est après un grand détour pour éviter la circulation du centre-ville dense que les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent à bon port, prenant une place dans une rue à quelques mètres du bar. Pénétrant ainsi l'enceinte du bâtiment sous une nuit sombre et glaciale. Une fois à l'intérieur, les garçons cherchèrent Santana, du moins, Kurt plus facilement puisqu'il est plus grand que Blaine et avait donc meilleur vue au dessus des épaules. La salle est pleine à craquer.

- C'est bon suis moi je l'ai trouvé. Lui dit Kurt qui prit la du bouclé, l'entrainant vers Santana Lopez.

- Hey ! Kurt, ou est… Ah bah le voilà, Salut vous deux. Dit-elle avec le sourire.

- Salut. Dirent-ils en même temps toujours les mains liées.

Lorsqu'ils virent le regard de la femme se poser sur leurs mains, ils baissèrent des yeux et rompt alors ce contact avec un petit rire nerveux.

- Il y à du monde ce soir… Constata Kurt.

- Je n'ai pas entendu parle plus fort. Cria Santana.

- J'ai dis qu'il y a du monde !

- Oh… Ouais ! C'est la soirée concert ! Je nous ai inscrits !

- Quoi ?! Hurla Blaine.

- Tu vas chanter avec nous ce soir ! Dit-elle à nouveau.

- Sans problème !

Le trio partit à une autre table moins proche des enceintes là où ils puissent parler bien plus calmement sans risquer une extinction de voix. Blaine, partit commandé les alcools, principale des Long Island, un plaisir coupable. Ce cocktail si bon mais si fort qu'il en faudra peu pour les rendre hilare, l'alcool aromatique parfait.

- Il y a quelque chose entre toi et lui ? Demanda Santana à Kurt.

- Non, non. Pourquoi ça ?

- Vous vous teniez la main et t'avais l'air d'aimer ça.

- Tu t'imagines bien trop de chose, il y a huit ans il s'est dégonflé alors aujourd'hui…

- Ah donc tu ne démens pas craqué pour lui.

- J'ai jamais dis que… Oh tu m'énerves… Soupira Kurt attendant les verres.

- Tu devrais lui en parler.

- Non, ça va il s'en va dans trois semaines…

- Alors, amuse toi simplement avec ?

- Non.

- Il est craquant et si tu ne saute pas sur lui, c'est quelqu'un qui le fera…

- Craquant, sauté ? Vous parlez de qui ? Demanda Blaine arrivant avec les verres.

- De tout, de rien. Marmonna Kurt.

- On parlait d'un gars que Kurt à croisé dans la boutique apparemment très beau. Justifia Santana subissant le regard froid de Kurt.

- Quoi ? Ta le béguin pour un client et, tu ne m'as rien dis ? S'étonna Blaine.

- Je… Bah en même temps c'est juste comme ça quoi…

- Tu n'as même pas son numéro ?! Demanda Blaine.

- Si, si grâce à sa carte fidélité j'ai son adresse tout ça…

- Oh. Dit-il simplement buvant une gorgée de son verre.

Santana fit un clin d'œil à Kurt. Ce simple _Oh_ sentant la jalousie a des kilomètres à la ronde. Une jalousie d'envie, où une jalousie de déception, là est le mystère en revanche. La discussion commença plutôt sérieusement, parlant de l'audition de la veille et des choses à venir à Los Angeles et peut-être en France pour elle. Parlant également de Kurt et ses quelques candidatures envoyée et toujours en attente de réponse. La soirée ambiancer par plusieurs jeunes de quartiers venant chanté des sérénades, du heavy métal, un peu tout type de musique mais pas vraiment quelque chose de profond comme aimer le faire le trio. Mais l'heure de chanté n'avait pas encore sonné pour eux préférant continuer leurs discussions et le remplissage incessant de leurs verres.

* * *

Chansons dans l'ordre de parution:

Get It Right - Glee Cast  
Applause - Stefani Germanotta _(Lady Gaga)_

Voilà pour ce troisième chapitres j'espère que cela vous aura plus et vous donnera envie de savoir la suite, rendez-vous pour cela mercredi dans la matinée, où mardi très tardivement pour les plus courageux d'entre-vous!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello à tous, bon et bien merci de votre fidélité ça fait vraiment plaisir et ça, je crois que je ne cesserais de le dire, vraiment MERCI !

Je penses que vous allez vraiment aimer ce chapitre, car c'est un peu celui qui lance des grands changements, vraiment ce chapitre est plutôt court contrairement aux autres mais il lance pas mal les festivités, je n'en dis pas plus de ce côté là je vous en laisse la joie, de découvrir.

* * *

**Beeh:** _En faite, Kurt et Blaine se connaissent depuis longtemps, très longtemps même, ils sont grand amis d'enfance et, par le passé pendant l'adolescence, les deux sont sorties ensemble plusieurs années, juste à fricoter ensemble, caresses, baisers mais pas de sexe. Et un soir, bien décider à passer à l'acte, Blaine n'a pas plus et donc à fui sous la lobye " bisexuelle" pour se trouver un motif, et oui certes Blaine est bisexuelle mais voilà... C'était juste une trouille de faire mal à Kurt, et à donc cesser cette relation idyllique préservant l'amitié malgré leurs sentiments bien profond et amoureux l'un envers l'autre si je puis dire cela ainsi. _

**Guest:** _Ce chapitre devrait donc te plaire je penses, j'espère que tu n'en seras pas déçus ! _

**Klaiine-Cindy:** _Merci encore pour tes compliments ça me va droit au coeur. Concernant Kurt et l'envoi des croquis à Mrs. Sylvester il ne va pas je pense le savoir maintenant mais en revanche ce chapitre va prendre une tournure bien différente sur sa relation avec Blaine, ce chapitre va lancer ce qui va créer le scénario de Dreaming Is Free, alors je te laisses découvrir cette amitié jaillir, ou restant en simple lien amicaux._

**Ce:** _Je suis persuadé que si Santana ne gagne pas, beaucoup des Klainers lisant cette fanfiction aimeront voir cette charmante Mia gagner, Mia qui n'est autre que Swier, j'ai pas eu d'inspiration pour trouver une adversaire donc j'ai pris cette femme innocente pas vraiment aimer de la communauté pour mettre Santana en avant et ainsi lui trouver une ennemie. À voir ce que tout ceci donnera... Mystère! _

**Charming29:** _Sue est extrêmement hilarante dans cette fanfiction je l'avoue, j'avais tellement envie de la mettre... J'ai trouvé un bon rôle pour elle, une direction d'un conservatoire remplis de jeunes, de jeunes adultes, parfait pour son caractère sadique. Oui cette phrase est assez "horrible" dans le sens de la froideur et le regard dans lequel Kurt la balance à Blaine. Advienne que pourra..._**  
**

* * *

_Sur ce, je vous soumets à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre attendant vos réactions avec impatience !  
_

* * *

L'alcool coule à flot. La musique tambourine et anime l'Amnesia. Le trio plus unis que jamais en ce soir, fête de la victoire de Santana ne cesser de rire pour un oui ou pour un non. La joie, c'est le seul sentiment actuellement présent, la joie. L'alcool et les quelques verres de Long Island y sont pour beaucoup il est vrai, mais cette immense folie hilarante leur fit tant de bien. Peut-être plus à Blaine qui, avait la pression folle dont il doit supporter chaque jour, il est impensable de ne pas l'imaginer soulager de pouvoir soufflé et se prendre une bonne cuite en ce soir, festive.

- Bon allez on se lance ? Demanda Santana.

- Toi tu fais un solo tu dois un solo après ta victoire ! Exigea Blaine.

- Bon ok mon professeur adoré. Mais vous alors, un duo ! J'exige un duo de vous.

Kurt posa son regard sur celui de Blaine haussant chacun d'eux leurs épaules et accepta d'un signe de la tête. Santana, partit donc voir la personne qui gère la scène et l'informèrent des chansons et de comment serait fait le déroulement. Santana monta sur scène et fit signe à Blaine de le rejoindre et prendre la guitare de libre ce dont il exécuta. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille la musique et croisa les doigts pour qu'il la connaît, ce qui fut le cas. Le grattement des cordes commençant, Santana peut enfin se mettre à chanté la musique dans un calme appréciable.

**I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us  
How we met and the sparks flew instantly  
People would say, "they're the lucky ones"  
I used to know my place was a spot next to you  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat  
'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on…  
Oh, a simple complication  
Miscommunications lead to fall out  
So many things that I wish you knew  
So many walls up I can't break through!**

La guitare s'intensifia la sale se mit debout et dansèrent, applaudissant la version de Santana, quelque peu différente de cette de Taylor Swift mais si bonne. Kurt lui sourit en voyant le faciale de Blaine toujours en transe lorsqu'il joue d'un instrument.

**Now I'm standing alone  
In a crowded room  
And we're not speaking…  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?  
I don't know what to say  
Since a twist of fate  
When it all broke down!  
And the story of us  
Looks a lot like a tragedy now…  
Next chapter…**

Continuant à faire gratter la guitare accompagnait par une petite danse de Santana qui bougea ses cheveux et son corps devant lui qui fit une belle tête de pervers ce qui, amusa Kurt mais vraiment. Qu'importe, ce soir, place a la joie et non pas les nerfs, mais ce petit geste déplais à Kurt.

**How'd we end up this way?  
See me nervously pulling at my clothes  
And trying to look busy  
And you're doing your best to avoid me…  
I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us  
How I was losing my mind when I saw you here  
But you held your pride like you should have held me  
Oh, we're scared to see the ending…  
Why are we pretending this is nothing?  
I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how  
I've never heard silence quite this loud**

Santana et Blaine se firent sifflés par appréciation générale de cette musique, ce qui les fit sourire encore plus.

**Now I'm standing alone  
In a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?  
I don't know what to say  
Since a twist of fate  
When it all broke down  
And the story of us  
Looks a lot like a tragedy now… **

Blaine gratta les cordes de la guitare pendant que Santana aguicha les homes du publique avec son déhancher.

**This is looking like a contest  
Of who can act like they care less  
But I liked it better when you were on my side…**

Blaine se joignit à elle pour la suite de la chanson jusqu'au refrain.

**The battle's in your hands now  
But I would lay my armor down  
If you'd say you'd rather love than fight  
So many things that you wish I knew…  
But the story of us might be ending soon**

**Now I'm standing alone  
In a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?  
I don't know what to say  
Since a twist of fate  
When it all broke down  
And the story of us  
Looks a lot like a tragedy now  
Now… Nooo-oooooooo-oooowwwwwwwww**

La salle applaudit plus fortement le _now _de Santana qui est partit très haut.

**And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?  
I don't know what to say  
Since a twist of fate  
'cause we're going down  
And the story of us  
Looks a lot like a tragedy now…  
The end…**

Par cette prestation, Santana et Blaine furent acclamés, un petit standing ovation d'un soir, saluant comme il se doit la principale du moins… Si Blaine ne tenu par Santana celle-ci aurait fait un plat tout droit sur l'homme d'une quarantaine d'année visiblement en manqué de pulsation désireuse d'un soir. Ils partirent rejoindre Kurt qui les attendait là-bas à la table, satisfait et heureux pour eux.

- Hey alors on était comment Porcelaine ? Demanda Santana.

- Oh non… Soupira Kurt.

- Porcelaine ? C'est ton surnom de collège ? Ria Blaine.

- Ouais, il y a aussi Lady Hummel mais bon !

- Ouuhh Porcelaine ! Puis-je brisé ta louche ? Demanda perversement Blaine totalement alcoolisé.

- Ha Ha ha. J'ai trop rigolé. Lâcha Kurt.

- Bon sinon, on était comment ? Insista Santana vidant sa bière.

- Vous étiez bon beaucoup ont apprécié je crois. Leur dit-il acquiesçant de la tête en supplément.

- Cool ! Dit-elle. Blaine ça va ?

- Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Demanda Kurt ?

- Je ne sais pas !

Se servant à nouveau à boire et dansant tous les trois sur la piste de danse de l'Amnesia, petite mais suffisante pour subvenir à leur degrés d'alcoolémie fort, qu'importe la place pour eux, le petit bout de place suffira. Dansant au rythme de la musique des autres musiciens qui passèrent après Santana et Blaine, le trio firent un collé serré assez particulier. Une hétéro entre un gay et un bisexuel… Tous doivent bien penser à un ménage à trois. Les mains baladeuses de Blaine sur le corps de Santana Lopez, et la proximité de Kurt contre elle, dansant dans les mêmes mouvements, telle un sandwich. La nuit, bien entamé, le bar se vidant peu à peu, Kurt et Blaine partit en direction de la scène de force par Santana qui avait tout préparer plus tôt, se postant ainsi sur scène devant les quelques personnes encore présentes, moins mais un grand nombre quand même bien présent.

- Alors euh… Putain on doit dire quoi ? Eclata de rire Blaine totalement ivre.

- Faut qu'on se présente ? Demanda Kurt riant à son tour ?

- Vos gueules et chantez ! Hurla un spectateur.

- Ouais voilà je crois qu'on doit faire ça oh putain je vais gerber.

- Non pas maintenant Blaine… Ria Kurt. Bon allez…

- Musique Maestro !

Lorsque l'introduction se fit entendre, les garçons s'échangèrent un regard mal à l'aise, bien différent du regard de la latina qui elle, se frotta les mains. Rien de telle qu'une parfaite chanson définissant la pensée intérieur de son Lady Hummel Porcelaine, Kurt. Trop tard pour reculé, bien trop tard, ils prirent de la distance sur cette, et Blaine commença la chanson.

**You were workin' as a waitress in a cocktail bar  
When I met you  
I picked you out, I shook you up and turned you around  
Turned you into someone new**

Ayant droit à un sifflement de plaisir de quelques membres du publiques, Blaine Souria dangereusement en direction de Kurt et reprit la chanson.

**Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet  
Success has been so easy for you…  
But don't forget, it's me who put you where you are now  
And I can put you back down too…**

**Don't… Don't you want me?  
You know I can't believe it  
When I hear that you won't see me**

Kurt s'approcha de Blaine et l'accompagna enfin dans la chanson prenant un élan d'hésitation toute fois. Mais l'alcool et la joie de la soirée l'emporta.

**It's much too late to find  
You think you've changed your mind  
You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry…**

… Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, ohhhhhh  
Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, ooooooohhhhhhh ! 

Blaine agitta sa main pour se refroidir, se mordant même la lèvre du bas et prit sa distance auprès de Kurt le laissant en plein milieu de la scène, chanter ainsi, seul.

**I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar  
That much is true  
But even then I knew I'd find a much better place  
Either with or without you**

The five years we have had have been such good times  
I still love you  
But now I think it's time I live my life on my own  
I guess it's just what I must do

- Tu mens tu ne peux pas Kurt ! Hurla Santana morte de rire.

**Don't, don't you want me?  
You know I can't believe it  
When I hear that you won't see me**

Blaine rejoignit Kurt pour se petit moment et finalisa ainsi la chanson avec lui se rapprochant de lui par la même occasion.

**Don't, don't you want me?  
You know I don't believe it  
When you say that you don't need me**

Leurs regards se posèrent l'un sur l'autre, se fixant et se détournant en même temps vers le publique en délire et appréciant cette musique.

**It's much too late to find  
When you think you've changed your mind  
You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry**

Blaine sauta sur la scène dans tout les sens. Il n'en fallut guère plus pour déstabilisé Kurt ivre lui aussi, mais terminèrent la chanson tout de même, ensemble avec un peu de mal mais divinement correcte pour le degré d'alcool dans le sang dont ils sont victime.

**Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, ohh?  
Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, ohh?  
Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, ohh?  
Don't you want me, baby?**

**Don't you want me…. ! **

Ayant droit à leur tour à une standing-ovation c'est dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se servant ainsi de béquille mutuelle qu'ils quittèrent la scène pour retourner à leur table là où, Santana les attendit avec impatience. Les garçons se vautrèrent sur la banquette éclatant de rire, si rouge et transpirant du fait des projecteurs et l'alcool dans le sang. Ils restèrent là à regarder le temps passé et tentant des discussions finissant en larmes de rire, débile, inintéressante mais ambiancé, merci l'alcool. Après plusieurs minute d'agonie pleine de Blaine, Kurt décida de rentrer aider par Santana pour le monté dans la voiture, ils regagnèrent la voiture quelques minutes plus tard.

- Non mais c'est vrai Superman il est gay !

- Oui, oui Blaine on te croit… Marmonna Kurt portant difficilement avec Santana la carrure du bouclé.

- Elle est encore loin ?

- On y est c'est bon. Soupira Kurt lâchant Blaine pour ouvrir la porte arrière. Allez monte Blaine allonge-toi.

- Mais je ne veux pas dormir… Râla Blaine montant quand même à l'arrière.

- Tu vas conduire ? T'es ivre Kurt… Déplora Santana.

- Je n'ai pas le choix toute façon, les transports sont pas en circulation, la maison est loin… On est tous ivre je vais devoir y allez hein.

- Non, tu dors ici avec lui dans la voiture ça ira.

- Et… Toi ?

- Moi je vais marcher ça ne me fait pas peur je suis moins touché que vous deux j'ai l'impression, ça va.

- Dort ici ? Proposa Kurt.

- Non, non moi je file allez… Salut merci pour la soirée ! Dit-elle filant dans la rue principale.

Kurt lâcha un soupire et réfléchis à soit, prendre le volant soit, rester ici et risqué une amende. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, Il prit place à l'avant et baissa un peu son siège pour l'orienter en position couché, débordant ainsi sur les pieds du bouclé qui grogna de ne plus pouvoir bouger. Le bouclé qui, s'était déjà assoupit ronflant un petit peu, Kurt posa sa tête contre le siège et fixa Blaine dormant, lui aussi trouva rapidement le sommeil. Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent quelques heures plus tard par le soleil frappant de plein fouet le véhicule.

- Putain ma tête… Râla Blaine se cachant le visage dans ses mains.

- Fallait pas autant boire. Ria Kurt.

- Non, non ne rigole pas ça oh bordel…

- Ça va… ? S'inquiéta Kurt. Tu veux que j'aille chercher un café ?

- Rentrons plutôt ? Je ne me sens pas bien…

- Ok bon reste allongé on y va. Dit-il relevant le siège et partit en direction de Fulcon Street.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivent enfin à bon port et descendirent du véhicule, le reflexe de Blaine est de vomir dans le massif sur le trottoir donnant une remontée dans l'œsophage à Kurt qui, réussit à se contenir. À peine entré qu'il réquisitionna les toilettes pour à nouveau vomir encore et encore. Kurt, soucieux malgré qu'il en connaisse la cause monta le voir.

- Est-ce-que ça va ?

- … Ouais… Ouais ça va… Dit-il se relevant de la cuvette des toilettes.

- La chasse…

- Oh oui pardon… S'excusa la bouclé se passant le visage à l'eau pour se débarbouillé.

- Prend une douche ça te fera du bien.

- Alors, sort ?

Il partit le laissant seul à l'étage et alla sur son ordinateur pour s'occuper un peu attendre de pouvoir lui aussi, utiliser la salle de bain. Après une vingtaine de minute, il passa derrière Blaine et retourna aussitôt sa douche prise au salon, retrouver son occupation sur l'ordinateur. Blaine l'attendait, regardant un programme télévisée.

- Ça va mieux ? Demanda Kurt.

- Ouais, mal de tête c'est tout, ça m'apprendra. Dit-il en guise de réponse.

- S'amuser ça fait du bien un peu.

- J'espère que je n'ai pas eu de gestes ou paroles déplacés envers des gens…

- Mais non t'inquiète ! Ria Kurt. Tu ne te souviens plus ?

- Si, mais bon… J'ai toujours cette appréhension, c'est d'avoir mal parlé à quelqu'un ou quoi que ce soit… Avoua Blaine.

- On a fait des collé serré, du chant quoi de mal ? Tu n'as pas embrassé, ni caré… Ah si tu as ploté et pas qu'un peu Santana. S'exclama Kurt riant nerveusement.

- Oh mon Dieu… Soupira Blaine se cachant le visage dans ses mains.

- Hey… On s'est amusé, on est resté tous respectueux, on à tous aimé cette soirée ne t'en veux pas pour quoi que ce soit d'accord ?

- Je t'ai…

- Non tu ne m'as rien fais à moi. Coupa Kurt.

- Oh ok… Et sinon tu vas faire quoi toi aujourd'hui ? Demanda Blaine.

- Je n'en sais absolument rien, et toi ?

- Oh euh, je pense que j'irais me balader un peu dans la plaine pour voir un peu de paysage et, dessaouler.

- C'est un bon programme. En jugea Kurt.

- Tu veux venir ?

- Soit je reste ici à rien faire, soit je viens et me nique les jambes à te suivre…

- C'est ça.

- Le choix est dur pour moi, je n'ai pas l'âme sportive comme toi tu peux l'avoir.

- C'est exacte…

- Quitte à être fatigué autant que ce soit une bonne fatigue au pire alors… Je viens ouais !

- Je savais que tu ne dirais pas non. Lui répondit Blaine lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Blaine partit à l'étage se changer pour prendre une tenue plus décontractée et plus sportive. Lorsqu'il descendit quelques minutes plus tard en tenue, Kurt comprit qu'il valait mieux pour lui de s'activer à se préparer car il ne traînerait guère plus longtemps dans les parages. Une fois à son tour prêt, ils partirent ensemble premièrement en voiture pour se rendre au bas de la plaine et marchèrent ensuite à pied après un rapide passage a un fast food. Grimpant en courant la colline de San Francisco, Kurt manqua mainte et mainte fois de chuter, rattrapé toujours par Blaine posant ses puissantes mains contre les siennes, voir, les poser sur son flanc. Le soleil les frappant de plein fouet, ils se posèrent à mi-chemin sur le sol séché. Blaine donna sa bouteille d'eau à Kurt qui avait déjà finit la sienne depuis bien longtemps.

- Garde en un peu car on est qu'à la moitié Kurt.

- Attend… Attend, tu veux… Vraiment me faire monter là-haut ?

- Euh… Oui ?

- Alors là tu rêves. Ria Kurt bougeant sa tête en signe de négation.

- À quand remonte le dernier couché de soleil que tu as vu depuis le haut de cette colline ?

- Des années.

- Moi aussi, alors tu vas te levé et continuer à courir comme un grand jusqu'en haut, car je n'ai pas envie de raté ce spectacle naturelle. Pour rien au monde.

- Tu m'énerves Blaine Devon Anderson… Râla Kurt qui se leva.

- Allez c'est partit… !

- Putain attend moi bordel ! Hurla Kurt voyant Blaine déjà bien élançait.

Ils continuèrent cette course contre-la-montre, celle d'atteindre le sommet à temps pour voir le soleil plonger dans le Pacifique, illuminant de plein fouet la ville et ses immeubles. Blaine n'avait pas assisté à ce spectacle depuis son départ il y a huit années, et Kurt ne s'était pas gardé de ne dire, que la dernière remonte à la même année. Après plus d'une heure à courir ils atteignirent enfin le sommet et s'installent sur le sol pour soufflé, reprendre leurs souffles et attendre une chose, le coucher de soleil. Kurt se posa à proximité du bouclé, pour ne pas dire à côté de lui. Pas un échange de regards, pas une parole, rien. Seulement le bruit de la ville, des quelques oiseaux chantants ambiança ce doux moment.

- Et voilà ça commence… Murmura Blaine comme un enfant émerveillé.

Regardant ensemble ce doux couché de soleil durant un bon quart d'heure. Lorsque le soleil toucha l'océan et brilla de milles feux, Blaine prit une photo du paysage et fit signe à Kurt de se placé a ses côtés et prirent une photo sous ce doux paysage Californien.

- Et maintenant ? Demanda Kurt.

- On rentre, prenons le chemin éclairé cette fois-ci on à tout notre temps.

- Ouais enfin on travaille demain… Enfin, moi en tout cas…

- Rho, t'inquiète ça va allez vite c'est directe par la route tu ne t'en souviens vraiment pas ? S'étonna Blaine qui marchait déjà.

- Mhm… Tu sais je ne suis pas revenu là depuis huit ans, la dernière fois c'était avec toi.

- Oh…

- En tout cas toi en revanche tu n'as perdu tes repères ici.

- J'ai tout de même vécu ici depuis toujours. Répondit avec sarcasme Blaine.

Ils continuèrent de marcher pour descendre cette longue et haute colline pour atteindre le véhicule, éclairée par les lampadaires sous une pleine-nuit quelque peu tourmentée par de grand et sombre nuage. Le cœur de Kurt bâta la chamane, cette folle envie de lui sauté dessus, là sans témoin, l'envie folle de lui dire quelques mots _Je t'aime_ simplement cela qui signifie pourtant, tant. Huit années plus tard, il se sentit de nouveau aimé, en position de force, de confiance et de jouissance positive. Depuis le départ de Blaine et leur rupture, Kurt n'avait changé vraiment tourné la page, malgré ses aventures. Blaine le hantait toujours autant, cette idylle de jeunesse si forte et belle pour lui. La rupture fut accepté et passé, mais vivre depuis maintenant un mois en compagnie de Blaine le tourmente, cette affection, et cette attention dévoué que lui porte le bouclé le touche profondément. Ses discussions avec Santana et chanté hier soir avec lui font ressortir cette lourde puissance qu'est l'amour en Kurt. Il se plaça en travers de la route et regarda Blaine qui s'arrêta et le fixa.

- Je…

- Tu… ?

- … Non ça va, je croyais que tu avais un insecte dans ta tignasse. Oui un insecte c'est fou je sais… Riait bêtement Kurt s'insultant dans sa tête.

- Oh… Si ce n'est que ça. Plaisanta Blaine reprenant la route en compagnie de Kurt.

- La semaine prochaine… Los Angeles ! S'écria Kurt pour très vite changer de sujet dans sa tête.

- Oui, et après plus qu'une semaine et je partirais, j'ai hâte. Dit-il.

- La France te manque ?

- Mhm, pas vraiment mais mes amis oui et mon chez moi également, ici ce n'est plus chez moi, j'adore toujours autant San Francisco mais y vivre… Non ça ne me dis plus rien, ici c'est mon passé par mon avenir.

- Tu le dis tellement souvent que j'ai l'impression d'entendre un disque rayé. Répondit Kurt mettant un coup dans le bras du bouclé.

- Je parle tant que ça de la même chose ?

- Euh, ouais, c'est à se demander si tu es heureux d'être ici, voir ta mère et… Moi…

- Kurt, c'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Demanda Blaine qui fronça ses sourcils.

- Franchement ? Oui. Toujours la France par ici par cela, et nous ? Moi, ta mère… Santana ? Quoi que non, elle, elle va venir en France. Mais ta mère et moi tu y penses ? Tu ne fais que dire ça, que la France te manque que ton avenir est là-bas mais tu ne crois pas que depuis huit ans que tu es partie comme un chien on ne l'a pas remarqué ? À ne te voir qu'une fois par an, tu ne crois sérieusement pas qu'on ne le sait déjà ça ? S'énerva Kurt les yeux rouge larmoyant.

- Kurt…

- Non, c'est bon, j'en ai marre, tu la veux ta France ? Très bien tu l'auras, cherche toi un endroit pour dormir va voir ta mère, sauf si, elle aussi en à marre d'entendre toujours parler de la même chose. On est des inconnus pour toi, voilà tout, des inconnus.

- Attend… Attend pourquoi tu me dis tout ça, qu'est-ce-que j'ai fais ?

- J'en ai juste marre d'entendre parler de la France, car je suis simplement jaloux de voir que tu as réussie à aller là ou tu voulais, car je suis simplement triste de savoir que dans peu de temps je vais me retrouver à nouveau seul ?

- Je suis désolé si ça te blesse autant je ne pensais pas que…

- Bien sûr que tu ne pouvais pas le pensais puisque c'est pleinement naturelle pour toi, car c'est ta vie. Une vie que ni ta mère, ni moi partageons, non tais-toi tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. Je t'aime Blaine, je t'apprécie vraiment mais si tu veux me faire plaisir, cesse de dire que tu as hâte de partir car ça me fait mal, et ça fait également mal à ta mère…

Blaine resta figé à ces aveux de son ami, l'émotion et la rage de Kurt qu'il sentit en pleine face le figea complètement et se rendit compte qu'il est vrai, tout est sujet à la France, absolument tout. Et en oublie le principal, les gens qui l'aiment et qui eux, ne l'ont pas abandonné durant ces huit dernières années. Kurt et sa mère. Il prit un pas de course pour arriver à la hauteur de Kurt déjà bien loin à l'horizon. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à la hauteur de Kurt, qui approcha de la voiture, Blaine se mit en travers de son chemin pour l'empêcher de partir en voiture, s'installant maintenant dans la voiture dans un silence pesant qu'il rompt rapidement.

- Kurt, je suis vraiment désolé si mes paroles t'ont blessé, vraiment je m'en excuse.

- Ok.

- Kurt écoute-moi, ok j'ai sûrement gâché les précédentes semaines, je sais que ça te fait du bien d'avoir des gens autour de toi, je le sais et je m'excuse de ne pas avoir fait plus pour toi, je vais me rattraper et vraiment, me penché sur…

- Arrête-toi on dirait que t'es le gars à qui je viens de foutre un râteau et qui se justifie pour me foutre dans son lit, c'est perturbant.

- Uh…

- Je déconne c'est bon ! Ria Kurt. Tu as fais beaucoup, tu peux rien faire maintenant si ce n'est qu'attendre les réponses avec moi. Juste, cesse de parler de ton départ ça me ronge et ça ronge ta mère, c'est tout…

- Je peux donc dormir chez toi cette nuit où…

- Bah oui qu'est-ce-que tu peux vraiment être con parfois. S'exclama Kurt mettant le contact et fit rouler ses yeux.

La voiture regagna la ville sous cette sombre nuit de pleine-lune s'engouffrant dans les boulevards principaux de San Francisco. Ils regagnèrent le pavillon une bonne demi-heure plus tard. Alexis eut une idée pour distraire un peu Kurt, il regarda sa montre et envoit un message par la suite.

De Blaine :

_Hey, vous dormez, je présume que non car vous êtes des lèves tôt._

D'Alexis :

_Salut, on est réveiller depuis un petit moment il y a quelques perturbation nocturne dans la rue donc bon… Pourquoi ?_

De Blaine :

_Connecte-toi à Skype._

Blaine connecta son compte Skype à son ordinateur qu'il posa sur la table basse et fit signe à Kurt de venir. À peine Alexis connecté que Blaine lui téléphona par le logiciel et décrocha avec la webcam comme à son habitude. Alexis voyait ainsi donc Blaine et Kurt, vice versa.

- Hi Kurt you can speak French? I'm Alexis.

- Oui je peux parler Français mais avec un accent pourrie. Dit-il souriant.

- Ou est Marie ? Demanda Blaine.

- Elle arrive, elle finit de se doucher.

- Ok, ça va ?

- Bah ouais et vous ?

- Ouais tout va bien. Bon alors Alexis voici donc Kurt, Kurt je te présente Alexis qui est mon guide français et qui est on va dire, mon bras droit au Conservatoire il m'aide pas mal, sa femme aussi mais bon…

- Enchanté. Répondit timidement Kurt.

- Putain détend toi mec, je ne suis pas ton patron ! S'exclama Alexis.

- A qui tu parles toi encore ? Râla Marie s'approchant d'Alexis lui glissant un bisou sur les lèvres plaquant sa main contre son torse.

- Mhm Mhm. Toussa Blaine.

- Oh Blaine ! Kurt ?! Salut vous deux ça va ? Oh je suis contente de vous voire ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

- Salut on va bien merci.

- Bon sinon avant qu'elle me coupe, j'allais dire – Kurt tu viens bientôt en France ? Te voir coincé comme ça me donne qu'une envie, te décoincé comme je l'ai fais avec Blaine.

- Décoincé ? Répéta Kurt fixant d'un air choqué le bouclé.

- Tu ne t'imagine pas Kurt… Plaisanta d'une voix sadique Alexis.

- Arrête il va croire que.

- Que je t'ai…

- Arrête ! Explosa de rire mais rouge, Blaine.

- Bon en faite je vais t'expliqué parce que là ils partent en délire complet. Quand Blaine est arrivé il été comment dire, très déprimé puisqu'il avait du dire au revoir aux gens qu'il aime et du coup, on l'a croisé dans un bar anglophone de la ville et on lui a payé un verre, nous avons sympathisé et on à fait plusieurs soirées avec lui jusqu'à apprendre qu'en fin de compte c'est notre professeur de piano au Conservatoire. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Déprimé ?

- Oui enfin, il fut triste ça c'est claire mais il n'avait pas de joie réelle, pas envie de s'amuser seulement pensé qu'à une chose et rien d'autre que, sa vie de lycée et ses relations. Franchement, il lui à fallu du temps pour se sentir enfin chez lui et ne plus revoir les gens qui l'ont forgé chez vous. Ajouta Alexis.

- Voilà mes guides, mes amis Kurt et je tenais à te les faire rencontrer, j'espère qu'un jour ce sera de face à face et qu'on pourra tous les trois être ensemble le temps d'un soir, mais voilà. Eux ont étaient là pour moi quand j'en ai eu besoin, toi également, maintenant c'est à mon tour tu vois où je veux en venir ?

- Bon euh vous continuerez votre discussion plus tard entre vous hein, on n'est pas en visio pour que vous parliez alone de votre bord seriously. S'exclama Alexis.

- Ton putain de franglais est vraiment horrible Alexis. Lâcha Kurt.

- Ouuuhhh Prend toi ça dans la gueule chéri. S'exclama Marie.

- Ok, t'es comme ça toi…

- Ouais. Donc c'est vous.

- Nous ? Demanda Marie.

- Bah les fameux amis français de Blaine, c'est vous.

- Bah ouais, c'est nous… Dit-elle naïvement.

La discussion continua une bonne partie de la soirée pour eux, débouchant sur la matinée pour les amis français. Kurt fit mine de ne dire que quelques mots, rigolant lorsqu'il fallait, ne rien dire lorsque c'était nécessaire, laissant le plaisir a Blaine de discuter avec ses proches et parler pas mal du conservatoire et de ses courriers reçus. Blaine sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son ami, coupant court à la communication sous prétexte de fatigue, une fois la discussion finit, Kurt partit aussitôt sous la douche laissant ainsi le temps au bouclé de préparer à manger. Lorsqu'il descendit des escaliers dans un silence pesant qui fut simplement ambiancé par le bruit de la cuisson, Kurt prit place a la table qui était déjà prête plus qu'à attendre la fin de cuisson, c'est donc bredouille qu'il prit place à table et attendit. Blaine posa la casserole et prit place commençant à manger sans dire un mot.

- Tu ne manges pas ? Demanda Blaine voyant l'assiette vide.

- Non, je n'ai pas faim désolé.

- Tu es bizarre depuis le Skype tout à l'heure, on à dit quelque chose que nous n'aurions pas du ?

- Non.

- Ok alors pourquoi tu es comme ça, je peux savoir ?

- Je suis fatigué car un ami m'a fait courir le long d'une colline monstrueusement chiante et longue à grimpé tout ça pour un foutu couché de soleil. Dit-il

- Oh, qui est ce gars odieux que je lui casse le nez ?

- Blaine Anderson un véritable con.

- Oh, je ne le connais pas… !

- Tu ne rates rien.

- Ouuhh… Mange toi ça dans la gueule Anderson…

- Tu l'as cherché. Souria Kurt.

- Oh, premier sourire depuis tout à l'heure.

- Et… ?

- Bah tu vas finir par me dire pourquoi tu ne veux pas manger ?

- Oh c'est bon… Râla Kurt se versant des raviolis dans son assiette qu'il mit en bouche. Ça te va ?

- Tu en a partout…

- Oh… Merde…. S'excusa Kurt s'essuyant le visage.

- Putain tu l'étale… Ria Blaine.

- Bah aide-moi dit moi ou… Râla Kurt avec son mouchoir.

- Droite, plus bas voilà, non pas là putain… Attend laisse-moi faire… Soupira Blaine

Blaine se plaça devant Kurt et prit le mouchoir dans ses mains essuyant le visage remplis de bolognaise, riant de la débilité et la manière de s'être gavé de son ami. Tout ça pour le satisfaire et le faire taire, seulement ce fut tout le contraire, subissant une moquerie pleine.

- Arrête c'est bon je ne suis pas un bébé… Râla Kurt.

- Arrête de bouger si tu en fous sur ta tenue tu vas chialer après…

- Oui bah vas me chercher un miroir plutôt qu'autre chose… Dit-il frappant la main de Blaine.

Blaine posa le mouchoir sur la table et fixa Kurt, la bouche semi-ouverte, s'approchant doucement de ses lèvres les rapprochant au plus près, son cœur battant d'une force folle puis, il lâcha un soupire en fermant les yeux et reprit une distance. Blaine se dégonfla au détriment de Kurt qui aurait tant aimé sentir à nouveau les lèvres d'un homme contre les siennes, surtout celle de Blaine, son premier amour. Faisant mine de rien, mordant ses lèvres Blaine partit de la chaise à côté de Kurt et débarrassa son assiette sans dire un mot. Lui-même ne comprenant pas pourquoi cette approche soudain, cette folle envie d'effleurer ses lèvres. Provocant une pesante ambiance silencieuse et très gênante pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Mal à l'aise, Blaine partit en disant simplement ;

- Je… Je vais prendre l'air je reviens j'ai ma clé de toute façon.

Le reflexe de Kurt est de téléphoné à sa nouvelle confidente, Santana et pour Blaine son reflexe est de téléphoner à Alexis, son meilleur ami. Tous les deux sont gêné, embarrassé de ce petit quelque chose, du moins pour Kurt, lui aurait vraiment aimé ce baiser mais Blaine, c'était tout autre chose, une folie passagère, un signe, une erreur dont il a vite prit le contrôle, nul ne le sait, même pas lui-même.

- Hey Kurt ça va ? Pas trop mal de tête ? Ria Santana.

- Il a failli…

- Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? Dit-elle en riant ne comprenant rien.

- Blaine à faillit m'embrasser…

- Pourquoi faillit ?

- Bah parce qu'il s'est reculé à la dernière minute. Râla Kurt lâchant un lourd soupire.

- Et si tu me racontais tout depuis le début ? Tu veux que je vienne ?

- Ça ira, je vais te le dire par téléphone… Bafouilla Kurt.

De son côté, Blaine marcha dans le parc en face de la maison discutant avec Alexis et lui expliqua également tout de puis le début. Ce dont Blaine ne savait pas c'est qu'Alexis avait le haut-parleur et ainsi donc, Marie entendit tout.

- Et donc là je me suis approché de lui, plus que rapproché et j'ai, je… J'ai retenu mon souffle et je me suis dégonflé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête putain j'ai honte de moi, j'ai vraiment honte, je ne sais pas ce qui me passe par la tête je deviens simplement fou, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fais ça ?

- Tu n'as rien fais, Blaine. Lui dit Alexis. Tu t'es arrêté avant de faire une connerie la question est…

- Retombe-tu amoureux de lui, Blaine ? Répondit à la place d'Alexis, Marie sa femme.

Cette question sans réponse, cette question que Santana posa également à Kurt qui lui en revanche sut quoi dire, même si pour elle la réponse est évidente après leurs discussions au bar et bien avant.

- Je l'aime Santana, c'est mon premier amour, c'est lui qui m'a fait sentir aimer, c'est lui qui m'a défendu, qui m'a protégé, qui m'a donné l'attention et le courage de me battre pour mon père et pour moi…

- Alors fais lui savoir, Kurt.

Blaine de son côté n'avait toujours pas donné réponse à ses amis, ne disant même plus un mot puisque son téléphone toucha ses lèvres et les yeux regardèrent le calcaire qui fit le chemin de ce parc. Ils entendirent néanmoins son souffle, soufflant en plein microphone de son iPhone. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes sous silence que Blaine prit à nouveau la parole.

- Ma vie n'est pas ici, la sienne peut-être pas mais je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas m'engager à nouveau avec lui, la seul et unique fois fut juste magique, et parfaite je me suis dégonflé à la dernière minute après presque deux ans ensemble, jamais je ne lui ferais cette souffrance encore une fois, jamais.

Ils trouvèrent réconfort par les mots de leurs amis, chacun de leur côté parlant toute la soirée avec eux, c'est tardivement que Blaine rentra à la maison, lumière éteinte il mit la clé dans la serrure et ouvra la porte pour entré il alluma la lumière et sursauta de trouvé Kurt sur le canapé couché en train de dormir ce qui, le réveilla.

- Uuuhh…

- Mhmm… Uuuh ! Oh c'est toi. J'ai eu peur. Marmonna Kurt.

- Peur partagé. Dit-il simplement.

- Qu'est-ce-que… Dirent-ils en même temps.

- Je… Encore en en même temps.

- Je rentre pour bah me reposer, tu devrais allez dormir dans ton lit Kurt. S'exprima Blaine insistant avec ses yeux.

- Ouais. Répondit simplement Kurt qui s'engagea dans les escaliers.

- Kurt je…

- Non, je ne veux pas en parler maintenant. Bonne nuit. Répondit sèchement Kurt sans se retourner ni même, s'arrêter de marché, claquant la porte de chambre et entendit même le verrou s'enclencher.

Fermant la porte à double tour et éteignant les lumières, il partit lui aussi se coucher autant ses vêtements et se faufilant dans le lit, l'esprit pensif tout comme Kurt à côté dans la pièce à côté. Il est vrai que le baiser n'est pas arrivé mais cela ne fut qu'un espace de petits millimètres qui séparèrent leurs lèvres à ce moment, c'est comme si que pour eux… Kurt lui qui n'avait qu'une envie s'avancer ou presser la nuque du bouclé pour coller ses lèvres, et Blaine, l'incertitude. Envahi par la déception et la rage, Kurt n'avait qu'une envie, mettre Blaine dehors sur-le-champ mais pensa à sa mère qui devait dormir à cette heure-là et par respect pour elle, ne le fit pas. Éloigné Blaine de lui serait selon lui-même, la meilleure thérapie possible. Ce serait si douloureux mais qu'importe. Kurt est amoureux, d'un amour non partagé, d'un amour qui n'est plus partagé, d'un amour qui appartient au passé, ni plus ni moins. Tous deux trouvèrent difficilement le sommeil mais réussissent tout de même. Le lendemain matin, Blaine debout en premier se fit un simple café, lorsque Kurt lui sortit de la salle de bain et prit son café il se posa sur la table regardant la télévision sans dire un mot.

- Salut. S'exclama Blaine.

- Oui, salut. Marmonna Kurt d'un ton pas très agréable.

- Kurt je voulais te dire pour hier que je…

- Stop. Je vais partir tout à l'heure et je veux qu'à mon retour tu ne sois plus là, je ne te veux plus ici en partant tu glisseras le trousseau de clé dans la boite. Tu diras merci à ta directrice mais je ne lui enverrais pas mes croquis pour bosser en France.

- Tu me mets…

- Oui, je te mets à la porte, ça va j'ai été respectueux hier soir car je voulais le faire dès ton entrée dans mon salon, tu iras chez ta mère ce n'est pas la mort. Je ne te veux plus ici c'est tout.

- Kurt je suis désolé tu comprends ça ? Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi j'ai tenté de…

- Justement là est le souci Blaine, je ne sais pas quoi pensé de toi. Il y a huit ans tout étais parfait jusqu'au moment de l'acte, pendant presque deux ans j'ai attendu et une fois qu'on aurait du s'adonner l'un à l'autre tu t'es dégonflé tu as rompu et là, je t'héberge car tu es mon ami, le meilleur pote que j'ai et que j'ai plus avoir et tu tente de m'embrasser ?

- Je ne t'ai pas embrassé, Kurt…

- Bah encore heureux car je me demanderais bien ce que tu as dans la tête. Oui tu peux baisser ta tête ça c'est claire t'es toujours bon à ça, toujours regarder le sol mais ne jamais regardé les gens qui te disent ce qui fait mal. J'en ai assez Blaine… Assez…

Blaine mit un poing dans la table faisant sursauter de peur Kurt.

- J'en ai moi aussi marre, marre de te voir dans un état minable à te morfondre, je devrais profiter de ma mère et du peu de temps que je suis ici mais j'en fais quoi de ce temps ? Je bosse avec acharnement, je gère tes comptes, je gère ta vie pour te sortir de cette merde, j'oublie mon propre bien physique et mentale, pour toi, pour ma mère, pour l'avenir des jeunes ici et les concours qui passent. Je me démène pour le bonheur des uns, des autres de ton bonheur pour te sortir de cette merde et toi tu me fous à la porte car j'étais fatigué hier soir et que j'ai failli, oui failli t'embrasser ? Mais Kurt tu as quel âge bon sang ? Sommes-nous un couple ? Non. Nous ne sommes qu'amis pourquoi tu me fais des scènes de ménages comme si nous ne formions plus qu'un. S'énerva le bouclé qui fixait Kurt les yeux dans les yeux. C'est quoi ton problème avec moi ?!

Kurt regarda Blaine lui hurlé dessus, pouvant ressentir les nerfs lâcher et la pression monstrueuse qu'il à depuis son arrivée, tout lâche, mais c'est Kurt qui prit tout à travers le visage, interloqué, choqué, dépité, Kurt ne sut quoi dire et fit silence n'osant pas lui dire les cinq mots qui mettrait fin à tout ce vacarme infernalement horrible à vivre _« Je suis amoureux de toi. ». _

- Tu veux que je parte ? Dit-il en riant de nerf. Très bien, je pars, tout de suite même. Répondit Blaine.

- C'est ça… marmonna faiblement Kurt d'une voix enroué. Enroué par le remord sûrement…

Blaine monta dans la salle de bain et prit sa trousse de toilette, ses rasoirs, et alla dans la chambre d'ami ouvrant le dressing qu'il visa d'un coup franc mettant ses affaires en vrac dans ses valises. En moins de cinq minutes la chambre fut vidé de ses affaires, partant dans le cellier et prit ses vêtement qui séchèrent, voir même encore humide le mettant en poche plastique qu'il glissa dans ses valises également. De nouveau dans le salon voyant un Kurt pensif et meurtrit, Blaine prit son matériel informatique et les chargeurs et regarda Kurt une dernière fois.

- Quand tu auras finis de faire comme si j'étais à toi, comme si tu étais mon père peut-être que j'accepterais de te reparler. Quand tu voudras voir ma mère prévient moi simplement que je foute le camp et que je ne te croise pas. Oh et j'oubliais pour le Kodak, tu paieras tes places si tu veux vraiment venir voir au moins ton ami Santana et ta Rachel Berry. Dit-il niaisement claquant la porte en jetant le trousseau de clé contre le canapé.

Blaine regagna la ligne de bus non loin de là pour déposer ses affaires chez sa mère, poussant tirant ses valises pleine, par chance le temps couvert mais pas pluvieux lui épargna une averse durant l'attente. Mais du côté de Fulcon Street, Kurt lui est simplement dépité et regrette même ses paroles. Des paroles déplacés pour un ami, c'es pourtant ce qu'il est aux yeux de Blaine, un simple ami. Et non pas un père, ni même son propre amant, juste un ami. Et il se rend compte peu à peu qu'en effet il à sûrement était un peu trop loin dans ses mots, après tout ce que Blaine fait pour lui. Lorsque Blaine lui arriva chez sa mère elle fut étonnée de le voir débarqué avec ses valises.

- Et bah trésor qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ?

- Il m'a prit la tête, j'ai haussé le ton, il m'a viré voilà. Justifia par un mensonge Blaine ne voulant pas entré dans des détails.

- Mais je n'ai plus de lit donc se sera le canapé…

- Pas grave il est grand et large c'est très bien t'en fais pas, pour moins de trois semaines maintenant c'est bon hein. Bref ça va toi ? Dit-il embrassant sa mère.

- Oh ma foi, oui je me porte bien écoute. Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai vu hier.

- Mhm… Je ne sais pas.

- Monsieur le Maire en personne !

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il voulait ? S'étonna Blaine.

- Et bien avec mes clubs et tout cela il souhaite me mettre dans son équipe administrative pour le développement de la culture chez le troisième âge.

- Mais c'est géniale maman, tu dois accepter cette proposition, fonce !

- C'est ce que j'ai fais trésor voyons je suis une vieille oui mais pas inactive ! Dit-elle avec le sourire.

- Je suis content pour toi. Lui dit simplement Blaine avec un petit sourire, faisant une accolade à sa maman. Mais pour ta sclérose ça ne risque pas d'être gênant ?

- Le travail fait la santé dit-on non ? Qu'importe. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Je suis vraiment content maman, vraiment. C'est la bonne nouvelle du jour je crois. Dit-il d'un faible sourire.

- Et si, tu me disais ce qui s'est passé pour que tu viennes ici ?

- Non maman je n'ai pas envie, je vais allez au Conservatoire faire quelques rangements et préparatifs pour cet après-midi ce sera mieux ainsi. Dit-il en tordant du nez.

- D'accord tu es ici chez toi de toute manière tu le sais.

- Merci maman… Tu sais, je déteste que quelqu'un joue le rôle de papa, et Kurt à été trop loin, à me parler comme ça franchement après tout ce que je fais pour lui depuis que je suis ici c'est… Il n'y à pas de mot, ça m'énerve. Bref je vais y allez, merci maman.

- De rien trésor, passe une bonne journée.

- Merci…

Blaine quitta le domicile familiale, retournant dans sa maison d'enfance et avec sa mère, une bonne chose cela dit mais, c'est différent, le plaisir n'est pas le même. Avec Kurt c'était une vie normale, ici il va y avoir des règles, toujours à se justifier comme s'il avait quinze ans, une chose dont détester Blaine. Mais il n'avait guère le choix que de faire ainsi vu que Kurt l'a mit à la porte. C'est donc pensif encore qu'il se rendit, à pied, prenant son temps pour se rendre au Conservatoire. De son côté Kurt avait téléphoné à Santana qui s'était déplacée et était depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant chez Kurt à discuter de tout cela. Et il est vrai qu'elle fit le même constat que Blaine. Fort est de constaté qu'en effet, Kurt est pleinement en tord. Faire une scène typiquement de couple au bouclé n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire, certes l'agacement de toujours entendre parler de la France et tout cela est compréhensible, mais la manière de l'avoir dîtes et ce qui fut, l'élément déclencheur de base n'était pas justifiable, mais ça… Santana tenta en vain de le faire comprendre à Kurt, bien trop prétentieux dans ses conditions pour admettre être en parfaite position bien merdique.

- Tu comprends ou je veux en venir ?

- Oui, oui mais bon.

- Kurt, tu es grand, tu sais ce qu'est des sentiments, tu connais Blaine mieux que moi, tu sais donc comment il est qu'est-ce-qui t'a pris ?

- Marre d'entendre parler de sa France, marre donc bon les tensions se sont apaisés mais je me suis nettoyai le visage, mal donc il est venu et… Voilà quoi.

- T'es pas sérieux là ? Pendant un ravalement de façade ? Oh putain… Dit-elle partant en fou-rire.

- Bolognaise… Marmonna Kurt ce qui, ne fit qu'accentuer le fou-rire de Santana.

- Oh putain… Tu me tue toi… Ouhh bordel je vais me pissée dessus ah bon sang… Cosas Malas Cosas mal-aaaaaassss…

Plus tard, après son fou-rire, Santana reprenant ses esprits, Kurt se mit à faire quelques aveux à Santana. Des paroles dont elle sentit le besoin et le poids lourd qu'il avait depuis toutes ces années. Elle été assise maintenant sur la table basse, face à lui et l'écouta parler tout en le fixant avec un petit sourire réconfortant.

- Jamais je n'ai été comme ça avec un autre, jamais. Jamais un homme ne m'a aimé comme je me sentais aimé avec lui. Jamais personne n'a été aussi dévoué à me faire passé avant lui-même, personne. Blaine est mon ami oui, mais je sais que j'ai merdé hier soir et ce main, je veux plus de lui, bien plus car Blaine m'a forgé, il m'a fait grandir et à fait de moi qui je suis. Il a été le seul ces huit années à me soutenir pleinement, je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas laisser tout ça gâché l'intégralité de nos moments. Santana, j'aime Blaine plus que tout, je le sais depuis toujours, je veux vivre avec lui, je ne veux pas rester je veux vivre avec lui, je le veux Santana, je le veux. Ne faisait que de dire Kurt, _je le veux_ ces trois mots conquérant.

- Alors tu vas faire ce que je vais te dire d'accord ?

- Je t'écoute…

- Tu vas après ta débauche, partir à l'administration de la ville et tu vas faire ton passeport, ensuite, tu vas envoyer ta candidature en France pour le job d'accord, mais également pour son Conservatoire car tu peux être accepté en élève et sans problème pour le visa français du coup. Tu veux être plus que son ami ? Alors fais ces démarches là et crois-moi tu auras tes chances.

- Et si ça ne marche pas le job et le Conservatoire ?

- Alors, tu entreras en contact avec ses amis qui déposeront ton CV dans toutes les boutiques de cette foutu ville et une boutique te prendra après tout et là tu auras le visa aussitôt.

- Tu n'es pas bête, tu trouves toujours les mots pour me faire sourire. Qu'est-ce-que je regrette que tu n'es pas été la pour toute ces années… Soupira Kurt.

- Maintenant, on est ensemble c'est le principal ! Allez lève-toi Porcelaine et va travailler avant d'être plus en retard que tu ne l'es déjà.

- Oui mais pour Los…

- On en discutera plus tard Kurt, je pars que mercredi et lui aussi, et c'est samedi soir il me semble donc on à le temps de te planifier ça, allez file. Dit-elle poussant Kurt sur le palier de la porte sortant également.

Kurt partit au boulot en prenant sa voiture et partant comme une fusée, due au fait qu'il est très en retard. Santana elle partit faire les boutiques avant de répéter toute l'après-midi. Plus serein et de meilleure humeur, Kurt arriva certes en retard mais subvient aux besoins de la boutique et ainsi son retard ne lui est pas reproché. Grâce à Santana qui a très vite réagi et qui a su trouver les mots justes, Kurt est de nouveau motivé à réussir sa vie, et à conquérir Blaine, qu'importe le temps que cela prendra mais il le fera quoi qu'il advienne. Mais avant, il se doit de lancer les procédures sans plus tarder, et voir avec Santana pour Los Angeles et également, s'excuser auprès de Blaine, mais pas avant Los Angeles, Kurt ne veut pas s'excuser maintenant, ce serait prendre les nerfs de Blaine en pleine dent, le temps doit l'apaiser et après, les excuses pourront être faite en pleine sécurité sans cette anxiété de se faire envoyé paitre.

Pendant ce temps, au conservatoire, Blaine était en réunion avec les autres professeurs et le directeur du conservatoire de San Francisco pour le grand évènement, ayant eu du mal à trouver sa place c'est maintenant en prenant la parole qu'il trouva son aise.

- Merci Monsieur le Directeur. Bien, donc nous partirons mercredi après-midi pour le vol San Francisco – Los Angeles et nous logerons au Hollywood Bowl Residence, non loin du Kodak Theater. Nous aurons une aile du Kodak pour s'entraîner comme chaque équipe évidemment, et nous rentrerons ici dimanche dans la journée et les familles récupéreront ici-même leurs enfants.

- D'accord car les gagnants reviennent ici ? S'étonna un professeur.

- Evidemment, puisque nous ne partons pas aussitôt, il faut la validation entre les deux Conservatoire, l'autorisation de sortie de territoire et l'acquisition du visa donc ceci prendra un peu de temps, mais ce sera fait rapidement quasi-aussitôt dirais-je même.

- En effet, Mr Anderson nous quitte pour la fin du mois, et après le Kodak, il se chargera des documents administratifs et la transition à effectuer avant son départ. Quels sont les projets pour les élèves qui seront sélectionné ? Demanda la gestionnaire du Conservatoire.

- Et bien, apprendre la comédie française et les arts classiques français pour une pièce future à Broadway. Donc quoi qu'il en soit en fin de compte, les élèves reviendront ici et leur présence, en France ne sera que temporaire. Répondit Blaine.

- Après cela dit, si cela se trouve nous n'aurons personne de notre école. Pouffa un professeur.

- J'amènerais de vos élèves, soyez en certaine Madame. Je sais déjà qui m'accompagnera car je crois en leur victoire. Ajouta Blaine.

- Bien quoi qu'il en soit, puisque c'est votre dernière réunion parmi nous, en tant que Directeur Générale du Conservatoire de San Francisco, je tiens à m'exprimer au nom de tous pour vous dire que ce fut un réel plaisir de collaborer avec vous pour ces deux mois, qui ont passer très vite mais nous avons de nouvelles méthodes appréciable et dont je salue la bravoure. S'exprima le directeur.

- Merci, merci à vous surtout d'avoir rendu cela possible et ce fut un plaisir de travailler pour vous, mais l'aventure n'est pas finit tant que la grande audition de Los Angeles n'est pas passé et je compte bien donner corps et âmes pour voir triomphé cette école, comptez sur moi. Répliqua Blaine aussitôt après les mots du directeur.

- L'ordre du jour étant terminé la séance est levée. Rapporta le secrétaire de séance.

Les professeurs quittent la salle et partirent se restaurer au self du Conservatoire contrairement à Blaine qui lui préfère allez au StarBucks prendre un rapide gâteau et un grand café. S'installe à une table et surfa sur internet avec son iPhone et la tête posé sur son poing droit, une tête pensive quasiment triste. Il repense tout simplement à la mauvaise soirée, la mauvaise nuit et la très mauvaise matinée qu'il venait de passer. N'expliquant toujours pas pourquoi cette tentation soudaine de vouloir l'embrasser, tentant lui-même de trouvé une explication rationnelle à tout cela sans passer par la case amour. Pensant rester seul, il se trompa à lui-même puisque Santana pris place à sa table.

- Oh toi ça ne va pas fort…

- Hey… Si ça va, et toi prête pour tout à l'heure ?

- Ne fais pas l'ignorant, Kurt m'a tout raconté.

- Bah voyons… Souffla déjà d'agacement le bouclé.

- Je ne veux pas en parler, je sais ce qu'il en est, pour moi il a pleinement exagéré mais tu n'avais pas non plus à gueuler comme ça mais ce n'est pas mes histoires.

- Exactement. Sinon, tu as un passeport ? Demanda Blaine pour changer de sujet.

- Oui, bien sûr que oui pourquoi ?

- Pour ta victoire, partir aussitôt en France. Dit-il suivit d'un clin d'œil.

- Oh, on y est pas encore mais merci. Répondit Santana toute souriante.

- Tes parents en pensent quoi ?

- Tu sais, peu leur importent, tant que je mène la vie que je souhaite ça leur convient et ils accepteront mes choix et mes décisions. Dit-elle en gigotant sa tête d'haut en bas. Bon allez je file, on se voit tout de suite. Dit-elle frappant l'épaule du garçon.

- Ouais, à toute.

Quelque peu après, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans l'auditorium du conservatoire et répétèrent toute la journée dans ce grand lieu. De longues, de très longues heures à répéter encore et toujours de multiples parades, morceaux, chansons, mélodies, tout style de musique et de danse, et d'instrument entrèrent en fusion, le temps est désormais compté et, Santana commença peu à peu à voir la pression qu'elle dut subir. Transpirante est la tête qui tourne, contrairement à Blaine qui lui, ne cessa de feuilleter et de noter les prestations, les autres professeurs qui hurlèrent, encouragèrent ou déstabilisèrent les élèves fatigua au plus haut point Santana qui, vers 7 : 30 pm s'écroula au sol.

- Je peux plus… Soupira t-elle.

- Santana… S'empressa de lâcher ses bouquins et fiches techniques, hurla Blaine qui l'aida à se relever. Est-ce-que ça va ?

- Je, oui ça va, je suis juste épuisée… Dit-elle totalement tremblante.

- Mais tu es bouillante… Déplora Blaine.

- Allez debout on reprend. S'exaspéra la collègue de Blaine.

- Non, stop ils sont tous à bout regarde les. Rentrez tous chez vous et revenez demain pour la même heure. Bonne soirée, et bon boulot à tous. S'exclama Blaine

Les élèves s'empressèrent de partir se changer dans les coulisses de l'auditorium et rentrèrent tous chez eux, y compris la collègue laissant Blaine et Santana sur la scène, seuls assis sur le banc du piano. Restant là plusieurs quarts d'heures. Elle rompu ce lourd silence.

- Tu peux… Me ramener chez moi Blaine ?

- Oui, bien sûr ne t'inquiète pas je vais te raccompagner.

- Merci… Dit-elle d'une voix faible.

- Allez vient, on y va tu vas réussir à marcher toute seule ça va ?

- Je suis épuisée, pas vieille ok ? Grogna la latina.

- Ok allez, vient. Dit-il avec un petit rire adorable.

Ils quittèrent le Conservatoire et se rendit chez Santana, une fois sur le perron, Blaine lui ouvrit la porte et resta planté là en plein milieu, elle se détourna et s'accrocha a sa porte d'entrée bleu nuit et fixa tendrement le bouclé, droit dans les yeux. Affichant un sourire fatigué mais un joli petit sourire.

- Merci…

- Pas de quoi. Répondit Blaine avec un plus grand sourire frissonnant dans son manteau.

- Tu, veux rentrer ?

- Non ça va, il se fait tard et je dois rentrer chez K… Chez ma mère. Dit-il d'un sourire moins grand.

- Ok… Bon bah à demain ?

- Oui, à demain, bonne soirée et repose toi bien Santana. Lui dit Blaine se permettant de lui faire un rapide baisé sur la joue. Ce qui la fait sourire.

Blaine partit du perron et s'engouffra dans les rues sombre de la banlieue de San Francisco, regagnant par les quelques tramways et bus la maison de sa mère. Après plusieurs minutes dans les transports en commun de la municipalité de la ville, il arriva enfin dans la rue de sa mère, s'engageant jusqu'à entrée dans la maison.

- Hey, me voilà.

- Oh tu arrives pile à temps pour manger je viens juste de finir de faire cuire les…

- Je n'ai pas faim maman, merci quand même. Coupa Blaine.

- Oh, rude journée ?

- J'ai hâte que ce soit finit, bien trop de pression c'est horrible, j'ai du ramassé Santana qui s'est littéralement écroulé au sol.

- Oh, ça ne rigole pas à ce que je vois… Siffla sa mère.

- Oh non rien n'est à prendre à la rigolade c'est juste effrayant.

- Bon bah prend au moins quelque chose dans le réfrigérateur si tu n'as pas faim.

- D'accord, des yaourts ça ira ? Soupira Blaine.

- Oui.

Il partit se servir au réfrigérateur et revint juste après se posant sur la table, regardant sa mère manger.

- J'ai Kurt qui m'a téléphoné peu avant que tu arrives.

- Oh ? Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? S'étonna Blaine.

- M'annoncer ce qu'il avait dans sa boite à lettre.

- Il a eu des réponses maman ?!

- Oui, mais elles sont négatives.

- Merde… Beaucoup ?

- Trois.

- Trois sur les cinq courriers envoyés ? S'étonna Blaine.

- Oui trésor… Souffla sa mère.

- Oh non… Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ? Je n'ai pas eu de messages ni d'appels… Déplora Blaine se passant la main dans sa tignasse bouclée.

- Il ne veut pas te parler m'a-t-il fait savoir. Enfin… L'envie est là mais il est trop égocentrique.

- Je vois… Soupira Blaine.

- Tu es sûr que ça va trésor… ? Demanda avec inquiétude sa maman.

- Je ne sais pas, ça me fait drôle, bref je ne veux pas en parler ça ira, je… je vais allez me reposer d'accord ?

- D'accord, repose-toi bien Blaine.

- Toi aussi.

De son côté, Kurt regarda simplement la télévision, ni plus ni moins, Santana dormit, l'envie de discuter pourtant l'envahissait mais ne composerais pas son numéro par pure décence. En revanche la folle envie de téléphoner à Blaine était bel et bien envahissante elle. Ne serait-ce que s'excuser, le demandais de revenir, lui annoncer les résultats, il a en ce moment même besoin de quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un n'est autre que, Blaine. Kurt ne se sentit pas lui-même sans Blaine, se sentant abandonné et inutile à ce monde. Malgré tout, Kurt ne fit rien avec son téléphone continuant à se morfondre à relire les quelques mots des lettres types des divers entreprises de modes lui répondant ;

_Nous avons le regret de vous annoncer de votre candidature n'est pas en adéquation avec ce que nous recherchons, toute fois nous vous proposons de postée à nouveau votre candidature pour retenter votre chance toute fois au risque de recevoir un avis négatif à nouveau. _

Ce sont les plus grandes entreprises de modes qui venaient de lui fermer les portes, ne lui laissant plus que VOGUE et RollingStone Magazine toute deux basés à New-York laissant un maigre choix. C'est donc d'un morale brisé, et d'une envie de pleurer que Kurt éteignit toute les lumières et se cambra sur son canapé devant la télévision, devant laquelle il trouva le sommeil et y dormit toute la nuit.

* * *

Chansons dans l'ordre de parution :

Story of us - Taylor Swift  
Don't you want me - The Human League.

Voilà voilà on termine sur une triste nouvelle, une fois de plus Kurt n'a vraiment pas de chance... Mais comme Joséphine, avec un bon doigté tout ceci peut se réparer, non? La suite au prochain épisode ! Merci encore de votre fidélité!


	5. Chapter 5

Salut vous tous ! Merci de votre fidélité, j'en reste toujours surpris mais c'est un sensation que j'aime beaucoup. Alors voilà, ce chapitre précédent fut assez réactif pour nos relashionship mais c'est quelque chose qui lance vraiment les choses comme vous avez pu le constater, alors peut-être que ce cinquième volet, non pas celui de votre maison mais de Dreaming Is Free. Ah, vous aviez compris? Oh, d'accord pardon j'ai cru que... Oui bon ok j'ai essayé de ma la joie à De Groodt c'est raté.

**Charming29: ** _Beaucoup de refus, mais est-ce que Kurt partira avec Blaine, c'est assez flou je pense encore... La dispute et tout ce qui en suit dans le précédent chapitre reste encore dans les mémoires... Je suis sadique mais heureux de savoir que tu as succomber à la dispute, j'adore moi aussi ça change des côtés tout rose des fanfiction et du bisounours de ma précédente fanfiction j'ai envie de dire, côté romance bien sûr, tu sais bien comment elle , ils sont super méfiant dans leurs propos c'est limite hilarant ce semblant de ridicule, __Santana, toujours là ! _**  
**

**Klaiiine-Cindy:** _Je vois pleinement ce que tu veux dire et donc ainsi ce que tu attends précisément, évidemment que tout ceci viendra mais je ne te dirais pas quand, ce qui va de soit. Je suis heureux que tu es succomber à l'addiction de mon écriture, même si cette dernière à des fautes d'orthographes et conjugaison... Mais ceci n'est qu'un détail dans ce site je penses, le plaisir des mots et des images dont nous sommes témoins sont je crois ce que nous retenons le plus._

**Guest:** _Ton avis sur la dispute qui te fait mal au coeur, rejoint un peu ce que je dis à Charming. Cela change des côtés tout roses des fanfictions et notamment de la romance dans ma première fanfiction même si la suite, tu l'as connais pleinement. Chaque détail, qu'il soit bon ou douloureux à un sens pour les prochains chapitres, à chaque instant. C'est un but et une stratégie pour tenir vos petits yeux sur ma page fanfiction voyons ! Haha, plus sérieusement, c'est surtout pour donner un sens à la fanfiction. _

**Kurtnie:** _Oui, Blaine est juste con de ne pas avoir presser ses lèvres contre celle de Kurt, il est juste con je suis d'accord tu ne l'as pas dis mais je le dis à ta place. Mais tu m'enlève les doigts du clavier, tout à un sens et tu comprends peu à peu pourquoi Blaine à fuit à ce moment là. Où alors, tu le comprendras via le chapitre et les prochains. Ils sont tétues tout les deux en effet et une alchimie électrique occasionnant cette dispute. Merci pour ton clin d'oeil à mon épilogue de chapitre avec Joséphine, j'ai l'image de Mrs 1m32 qui vient l'air de rien " Bôh Alors Blaine? TU EMBRASSE OU JTE PRESSE TES BALLS!" *claquement de doigt* *smack* "Bon, j'y r'tourne!" ... Oups! Je m'égare ! _

**Ce:** _Ah bah toi tu l'as dis " il est con putain" - Je confirme ! Quant à une romance officielle pour Klaine, nous verrons si tu as raison, maybe or not! Who know?_

* * *

Merci également à vous tous, dans le silence qui, ne disent rien mais reste fidèle, mais aussi merci à ceux qui me contacte en privée ici, sur twitter, par mail, bref un peu partout pour me témoigner de votre satisfaction et parfois de mécontentement, vos messages sont tous, pour moi positif et vraiment me font chaud au coeur alors, n'hésiter pas à vous exprimer encore et toujours. Merci beaucoup !

Et maintenant... Voici le cinquième chapitre soumis à votre critique ! Bonne lecture

* * *

Le départ pour Los Angeles était maintenant imminent. Après les lourdes répétitions de la veille, Santana fit enfin prête, Blaine en est convaincu, et après une bonne nuit de repos elle réussit cette fois-ci à tenir le coup et ne pas s'écroulé comme elle le fit lundi soir. Alors qu'ils se rendirent par le biais d'un autobus à l'aéroport, là ou sa mère l'attendit déjà, Blaine redoutait sa confrontation avec Kurt, espérant à la fois le voir présent, et à la fois pas. Le voir pour enfin s'assurer qu'il alla bien, mais ne pas vouloir le voir de peur d'être encore plus déçu de son comportement.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous ensemble et se dirigèrent vers le canal de l'aéroport adéquat à leur vol, Blaine trouva sa mère faisant valider son billet. Blaine s'avança à sa mère et lui claqua la bise.

- Salut maman, merci d'être là.

- Je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde trésor.

- Kurt n'est pas…

- Non. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle enfin, il m'a déposé ici et il est repartit aussitôt.

- Est-ce-que ça va Blaine ? Demanda Santana qui s'approcha de lui. Bonjour Mrs Anderson.

- Bonjour Santana.

- Ouais, ça va, je…

_Les passagers du vol US2541 à destination de Los Angeles sont priés de se rendre au couloir U25._

- Tu… ?

- Non, rien laisse. Allez on y va. Dit-il sous un air blasé et soucieux.

Prenant place dans l'avion et liant leurs ceintures respectives, les membres du Conservatoire et la mère de Blaine firent tous à côté, l'avion décolla quelques minutes plus tard. Ce dont ils ne savaient pas c'est que Kurt était posté non loin de là dans sa voiture et n'attendit qu'une chose, voir ce foutu avion décollait dans le ciel bleu. Lorsque ce fut le cas il attrapa son iPhone et rédigea un message.

À Blaine :

_Bonne chance pour toi et Santana à Los Angeles. _

À la seconde ou ce message fut délivré Kurt fut ravagé par le regret, pourquoi avoir fait cela alors, qu'il n'eut le courage de le lui dire de vive voix ? C'est grotesque et tellement pitoyable. Il quitta rapidement la zone et rentra chez lui se vautré à nouveau sur le canapé, lui qui avait pris congé pour logiquement venir avec lui à Los Angeles ce qui, ne fut le cas. Ce n'est que lorsque l'avion fut stabilisé que Blaine prit son téléphone et regarda s'il avait du réseau, évidemment que non, mais l'envoi du message ayant eu lieu juste au moment du décollage, celui-ci pu prendre lecture de ce dernier. Un message court, très brève et peu intime mais qui fit plaisir au bouclé. Le vol durant environ une heure, son reflexe à l'arrivée était de rédiger un message réponse mais fut complètement prit par le ravitaillement des valises, des papiers lors de l'arrivée à l'hôtel pour le Conservatoire lui qui, devait absolument tout gérer. Trois jours. C'est le délai pour tout préparer, assisté aux réunions du comité juriste, réunions avec les équipes techniques, et la régie du Kodak Theater. Continuer à entraîner et motiver les troupes. Seulement trois jours puisqu'ils repartirent tous le dimanche, ce qui finalement ne lui donnera pas l'occasion de profiter du soleil et de la beauté de cette ville. Ce n'est qu'un fin de soirée qu'il eut un moment de détente, Santana elle préféra partir en ville visiter, la mère de Blaine elle, se reposer n'étant plus habituer à ce type de voyage. Seul donc dans sa suite de l'hôtel, il prit son courage à deux mains et composa directement le numéro de portable de Kurt. Au bout de la cinquième sonnerie il entendit un souffle à l'autre bout.

- Kurt, Kurt c'est toi ?

- Tu veux que ce soit qui d'autre. Marmonna froidement Kurt à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Est-ce-que… Ça va ?

- Oui.

- Ma mère m'a dit pour tes réponses, je suis vraiment…

- Désolé ? Je sais. Rétorqua aussitôt Kurt toujours sur un ton froid.

- Je…

- C'est moi qui m'excuse ok ? Je sais que je n'avais pas te parlé comme ça, en aucun droit.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, crois moi.

- J'ai préféré ne pas venir ce serait compliqué les choses.

- Kurt, j'ai besoin de toi, ici.

- Et je viens comment ? Je n'ai pas l'argent moi pour me payé un billet. Râla froidement Kurt avec un air cynique à la fois.

- Écoute, tu vas faire un truc d'accord ? Je n'ai pas accès à internet ici je ne comprends pas donc tu vas te connecter à mon compte paypal et tu vas commander le billet ok ?

- Non.

- Non ? Répéta Blaine.

- Non, je ne ferais pas ça.

- Mais, Kurt pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas…

- Ne cherche pas à comprendre. C'est tout.

- Moi ?

- Non…

- Rachel ?

- Ne prononce pas son nom…

- Kurt, je vois… Ne te prive pas pour elle d'accord ?... Kurt ? Kurt ?

Il comprit qu'il venait de rompre à la communication, lâchant un terrible soupire et tombant aussitôt sur sa messagerie vocale, Blaine envoya par iMessage ses identifiants pour paypal pour les billets.

À Kurt :

_Tiens, je ne sais pas si tu le feras mais j'espère que si… Tu sais très bien l'hôtel ou nous logeons tous donc voici simplement les identifiants. _

_le pass ; andersonpiano33_

_Réfléchis, Kurt…_

S'allongeant sur son lit et fixant le plafond, c'est un Blaine bien pensif en plus de son stresse pour ses élèves qui finissent par s'endormir, remplis simplement de lourdes, très lourdes pensées. Plus tard dans la soirée, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, c'était Santana. Elle entra dans la chambre prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller se postant sur la table en face du lit et écrivit un simple mot mais fut stoppé par quelques marmonnements.

- Santana, qu'est-ce-que tu… Dit-il se frottant les yeux.

- Oh, désolée de te réveiller…

- Ce n'est rien, qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ?

- J'ai Kurt qui m'a téléphoné.

- Oh…

- Il m'a dit que tu l'avais appelé ?

- Ouais, il m'a raccroché au nez aussi.

- Il s'est bien gardé de me le dire ça… Marmonna Santana.

- Et, qu'est-ce-qu'il voulait ?

- Me dire qu'il arriverait samedi soir, peu avant le spectacle.

- C'est… c'est vrai ? S'étonna Blaine.

- Oui, il m'a dit d'autres trucs sans importance, mais l'essentiel est là, il sera présent.

Le sourire de Blaine enjoliva cet instant au plus grand plaisir de son amie Santana assistant à cela. Une telle joie, un tel enthousiasme n'est pas amicale, elle le ressent au plus profond d'elle-même, l'enthousiasme que dégagea Blaine fut bien plus puissant que cela, et savait que l'amour de Kurt fut finalement, réciproque seulement, les deux ne veulent pas se l'avouer, bien trop ancré dans le passé. Peur de l'échec à nouveau et de cette tragique distance qui les séparera bientôt. C'est peut-être là le souci pour eux, cette lourde distance s'ils se mirent ensemble, et elle comprit, c'est bien pour cela qu'elle n'aimait guère les voir en froid, et ne souhaitait qu'une chose, qu'ils profitent de se voir, en tant qu'ami même si au fond en eux, ils se sentent plus qu'amis, elle souhaita ainsi qu'ils profitent donc avant d'être séparer pour de longs, très longs mois.

- Allez je vais te laisser je vois que je ne te suis plus d'une grande compagnie…

- Santana ce n'est pas ça mais… Juste, repose toi tu vas en bavé demain.

- Tu seras là justement ?

- Non. J'enchaînerais les réunions, en faîte, je ne serais là que vendredi, toute la journée. Justifia Blaine lâchant un bâillement. Et encore…

- Oh dommage bon bah à vendredi alors…

- A vendredi, hey Santana ?

- Mhm… ?

- Tu vas gagnée.

- Merci… Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit. Dit-il avec un sourire.

Le lendemain comme il l'avait prédis, Blaine enchaîna les réunions et préparatifs. Puis, il se rendit à une autre réunion et y découvrit les jurés. Prenant place autour de la table parmi les autres représentants de Conservatoires, il eut le privilège de rencontrer enfin Rachel Berry. La réunion commença.

- Bien, donc en tant que membre de ce jury et titulaires des premiers rôles à Broadway après mon succès de Funny Girl, j'ai l'honneur de présidé cette réunion pour les communs accords de victoire. Monsieur le directeur des Conservatoires de la ville je vous écoute.

- Et bien merci Mrs Berry, quant à nous, et mes nombreux Conservatoires, nous avons décidé que si nos élèves remportait ce concours nous leur offrirons les places dans votre ancienne école, la NYADA avec, logement, voiture, cours comprit.

- Je trouve ça très bien ! Ajouta Rachel Berry.

- À vous Monsieur… Pointa-elle du doigt.

- Nous, nous engageons à leur faire un contrat en temps de professeur.

- Intéressant en effet.

- A vous Monsieur…

- Anderson. Dit-il.

- Très bien je vous écoute, Monsieur Anderson.

- Et bien, je ne viens pas du Conservatoire de San Francisco en lui-même, je ne suis là que jusqu'au concours puisque nos deux Conservatoire, en France et à San Francisco avons signer un accord ; en cas de victoire de mes élèves, ces derniers partiront dans mon Conservatoire, en France et seront privilégié pour participer à notre comédie musicale qui sera jouée en avant-première à Bordeaux ville du Conservatoire, puis Paris et sera également jouée à Broadway.

Elle pouffa de rire à cette idée, suivit par les autres présidents de Conservatoire.

- Vous êtes vraiment certains ? Dit-elle, essuyant ses larmes de rires.

- Oui, et nous réussirons. Le lui affirma Blaine la regardant droit dans les yeux, d'un regard combattif et déterminer.

- Et bien juste pour voir cela j'ai envie de voté pour vos élèves et non pas pour ce… Comment dit-on en France ? _Putain dé talent ! _Oui voilà c'est ça. Dit-elle en rire suivit de près par les autres membres de la salle.

- Eux au moins ne prendront pas votre prétention et l'oublie de ses amis, eux. Ajouta froidement Blaine qui ne baissa pas du regard au contraire, il en fronce les sourcils.

- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce-que vous venez de dire là ? Qui vous permet de me dire telle chose. Dit-elle s'énervant s'approchant dangereusement de lui, comme si elle oubliait finalement qu'à la base ici, c'est une réunion qui devait avoir lieu.

- Kurt Hummel, ça ne vous dit rien ? Ah on change de tête tout à coup ! S'exclama Blaine baissant la tête tout en perçant les yeux de la brunette maintenant collé à lui.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda froidement et en colère Rachel. Sortez-vous, tous sortez. Hurla la jeune femme pointant du doigt la porte.

Les présidents et autres membres du jury quittèrent la salle de réunion les laissant tout les deux dans cette grande salle vitrée donnant sur Hollywood Boulevard.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda la jeune femme à nouveau.

- Blaine Anderson, il ne t'a jamais parlé de moi ?

- Ne me tutoie pas.

- Alors ne le fais pas toi aussi ?

- Qu'importe… Qui… Qui tu es ? Demanda Rachel à nouveau mais d'un ton plus calme.

- Blaine Anderson, un ami de Kurt, mais tu devrais le savoir ça non ?

- Je…

- Tu sais ce qu'il pense de toi, actuellement ? Que tu es égocentrique qui ne pense qu'à elle et sa notoriété, sa soif de pouvoir et d'avoir tout à ses pieds depuis le succès de Funny Girl, ton ascension t'a fait perdre ton plus fidèle ami et tu l'as simplement largué comme ça.

- On se téléphone parfois.

- Parfois comme tu dis, mais vous ne vous êtes pas vue depuis combien de temps ? Lança avec colère Blaine.

- Voilà. C'est bien ce que je savais, alors écoute-moi bien. Samedi, je vais remporter ce concours et dans un an ou deux je reviendrais ici au Etats-Unis, à Broadway et à cet instant tu verras que j'avais raison, tu verras que tu n'auras plus la même notoriété, car à Broadway tout est éphémère. La roue tourne vite, et la tienne va tourner plus vite que tu ne le crois.

- Est-ce une menace ? Demanda la brunette.

- Non, mais oui… Ça peux en fin de compte.

- Je ne te connais pas, tu débarque ici, tu oses t'en prendre devant des témoins et tu me menaces en plus ? Tu sais que t'es dans la merde si je porte plainte ?

- Tu ne le feras pas. Dit-il fronçant ses sourcils.

- Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce-qui te fait dire ça ?

- Kurt sera là samedi soir.

- Oh…

- Tu changes de tête bizarrement, quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu sais… Dit-il en lâchant un soupire et s'approchant d'elle. Mon but n'est pas de te brusqué ni de te menacer.

- Oh oui bien sûr… Dit-elle avec un rire nerveux.

- Je souhaite simplement que vendredi soir tu sache qu'il sera là, et que si vous vous parliez ce serait cool. Je ne te demande pas d'être ami comme avant, juste, parle-lui il en a besoin.

- Tu…

- Ne dis rien, on s'en fout de moi. Juste, laisse ton côté hautaine de côté samedi et essaie de lui parler.

- Et, pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, simplement, fait-le c'est tout. Après c'est toi qui voit, je ne peux te forcé.

- C'est exact. Maintenant j'aimerais que tu sortes d'ici, au plus vite. Dit-elle sur un ton froid.

- D'accord je pars, mais juste… Réfléchis-y. Kurt à besoin de retrouver la Rachel Berry de son époque. Vraiment. Dit-il en quittant la salle.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Rachel se sentit mal à l'aise, comme si, les paroles de cet inconnu lui avaient fait rappeler des souvenirs, des moments. Comme si cet inconnu venait tout simplement de lui faire réaliser certaines choses. Ce gars qu'elle ne connaît même pas, osa l'affronter devant des gens de puissances et de renom. Peu de gens avaient osé par le passer faire cela, à vraie dire la dernière personne en date d'avoir osé un affront fut Santana Lopez. C'est dire qu'il y a un petit moment déjà. Soucieuse et assez déstabilisée, elle partit dans l'aile privée du Kodak qui fit aménager simplement pour elle, s'isolant pour réfléchir. Un simple inconnu s'attaquant à elle suffit pour la mettre dans cet état. Ne serait-ce que d'entendre deux noms propres ; Kurt Hummel. Rien que cela suffit à la mettre mal à l'aise. Ce nom qu'elle entendit si peu depuis tant de temps.

Les réunions s'enchaînèrent et les répétitions également. Que ce soit Blaine ou Santana, les deux firent complètement épuiser. L'envie de retourner à leurs chambres respectives hanta leur esprit. Hélas pour eux la journée n'est pas fini. Elle ne fit que commencer bien au contraire. Le lendemain fut également similaire à cette journée sans l'accrochage entre Mrs Berry et Mr Anderson qui, gardèrent leurs dignités et concentration. Lorsque le maire de Los Angeles débarqua dans la salle, tous se levèrent.

- M…Monsieur le Maire qu'est-ce-que… Vous… Déclara Carmen une juré, ancienne professeur de Rachel à la NYADA.

- Comment pourrais-je ne pas venir contribuer à cet excellent évènement dont je suis fière de mener cette année dans ma ville ? S'exclama Eric Garcetti, Maire de New York.

- Oh c'est gentil Eric… Installe-toi je te prie. Tu ne devais pas venir que pour le spectacle de demain soir ? Demanda Carmen.

- Naturellement, cependant je tenais à assister à cette réunion puisque c'est celle des préparatifs finale, je ne peux m'empêcher de tout savoir à l'avance. Dit-il en taquinant son amie de toujours.

- Bien nous pouvons… S'exclama Blaine très vite coupé.

- Reprendre. Continua Rachel souriant vers Blaine.

- Oui pardon.

La réunion reprit son cours et dura de longues heures. Blaine devait entraîner et soutenir son équipe, mais malheureusement la réunion prenant plus de temps que prévu, ce sont ses collègues qui s'occupèrent de tout cela. Santana elle fut contrariée mais se doutait très bien de la lourdeur des préparatifs administratifs. Après plus de quatre heure dans cette salle de réunion, ne respirant que l'air conditionné, elle fut enfin finit lors de la signature des différents engagements de chacun et les passages accordés. Blaine s'empressa de sortir de l'immeuble et se rendit au Starbucks de la Franklin Avenue, non loin de l'hôtel Hollywood Bowl là ou il réside avec les élèves. À sont grand étonnement il reçu un appel FaceTime venant de France, un appel qui lui fit chaud au cœur.

- Hey Blaine ! Hurlèrent ses amis français blôtit dans les bras l'uns de l'autre.

- Hey… Dit-il simplement.

- Oh toi ça ne va pas fort. Constata Marie.

- Je suis fatigué, je suis réveillé depuis quelque chose qui ressemble à quatre heure du matin, et je termine à peine ma journée demain ce sera encore pire…

- C'est pour ça qu'on te téléphone ce soir, pour que tu sois tranquille demain. Lui dit Alexis.

- Vous ne savez pas à quel point votre appel me fait…

- Blaine qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ? Demanda Marie.

- Je, je vais bien je suis simplement épuisé… Dit-il se frottant le visage.

- Hey mec, arrête de nous dire des conneries, c'est quoi le problème ?

- C'est Kurt… ? Demanda Marie.

Blaine fit un signe de la tête, haussant ses épaules et un sourire bien plus que forcé se dessina sur son visage. Ce genre de sourire pour retenir un lourd soupire, voire même des larmes.

- Il m'a mit à la porte.

- Hein ? Tu dors ou du coup ? S'étonnèrent ses amis.

- Chez ma mère, et voilà. On ne se parle plus…

- Mais attend, wow pas si vite Blaine, raconte nous tout, depuis le début.

- Vous me faîtes chier vous le savez ? Dit-il les yeux rouges.

- Blaine, c'est rare que tu sois comme ça, et même si on est à plus de 9000 kilomètres de là, on est là par la technologie d'Apple pour toi. Allez on à tout notre temps t'inquiète. Lui dit Alexis qui eut droit à une accolade plus serré de sa tendre ce qui donna le sourire à Blaine.

- J'ai failli… L'embrasser et c'est partit en engueulade pour des broutilles bref pire qu'une scène de ménage qu'il m'a fait, donc je me suis énervé et il m'a jeté dehors. Dit-il rapidement, ne laissant comprendre que le failli, embrasser, scène de ménage, dehors.

- Attend attend… Tu as faillis, et il t'a…

- Engueulé ? Ouais je comprends mais après il partait en scène de ménage c'était absurde alors, j'ai aussi hurlé et il m'a jeté à la porte voilà tout. Il n'y à rien d'autre à dire. Dit-il.

- Marie, tu peux me laisser seul avec Alexis s'il te plait ? demanda Alexis qui caressa son ventre.

- Oh euh… Oui bien sûr… À plus tard Blaine et surtout, soit fort, tu vas gagner et dit toi que ton retour en France est proche !

Un simple sourire lui fut donné en guise de salutation. Restant sous silence quelques courts instants, Alexis rompit ce silence assistant à la vadrouille vagabonde de Blaine dans les rues de Franklin Avenue en direction de l'hôtel.

- T'es classe la nuit toi ! Plaisanta Alexis.

- Comment ça ?

- Bah ton bonnet vert, tes lunettes, ta barbe de trois jours ton manteau comme ça, ta mèche frisé qui sort du bonnet, et tes écouteurs, t'a un vrai style gars, je t'envie.

- J'ai ce style là aussi à Bordeaux… Répondit niaisement le bouclé roulant des yeux.

- Ouais mais à Los Angeles ça fait classe tu vois quoi… ! American City ! Yeaaah !

- T'es con. Souriait Blaine.

- Si je serais toujours ce gars sérieux et mature, je n'aurais pas grand monde dans mes contactes… Merde je n'ai pas grand monde, oh merde ! Déplora Alexis faisant sourire son ami qui poussa la lourde porte de l'Hôtel.

Un silence fut fait le temps de la montée à sa suite et ce n'est que lorsqu'il arriva dans sa chambre se jetant sur le lit qu'ils reprirent la communication. Alexis fut très patient et cela étonner tout simplement Blaine, guère l'habitude ne pas avoir autant d'attention de sa part.

- Bon alors on peut de nouveau parlé tranquillement ? Demanda Alexis.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux savoir… Soupira Blaine vautré sur le lit.

- Tu craques n'est-ce- pas ?

- Qu'est-ce-que tu dis toi… Rigola de nerf Blaine. Je ne craque pas pour Kurt.

- Qui te dit que je parlais de Kurt ? Lança aussitôt Alexis.

- Je, je…

- Grillé ? Demanda Alexis.

- Tu me fais chier, quand je reviens je te retire le double de clé de mon appart tu le sais ça ? Râla Blaine très embarrassé.

- Ce n'est pas un problème ne t'en fais pas. Alors dit moi tout ? Tu es perdu, tu as envie de lui chiffonné ses vêtements, le sentir de long de ton doux corps bien sculptée… ? Se moqua Alexis faisant des manies et une voix étrange.

- Tu fais très gay là. S'amusa Blaine. Attend… Qui t'a dit que j'avais un… Oh non me dit pas que…

- Marie m'a montré vos photos quand vous alliez à la plage ensemble hein… Lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Oh je vois… Je sais je suis beau, tu m'envie tu veux me touché hein… S'amusa à nouveau Blaine pour dévier le sujet.

- Oui oui comme tu dis, ne change pas de sujet. Je ne suis pas dupe. Souria Alexis.

- Ça va d'accord ? Il ne faut pas s'en faire pour moi, je vais très bien. Assura Blaine.

- Es-tu, amoureux de lui ? Je veux juste savoir, Blaine.

Un long moment de silence régna dans la communication, son ami de Bordeaux pouvait voir que Blaine réfléchissait à sa réponse, comme s'il ne savait guère ce dont il voulait. Ou simplement envahie par la crainte, cette scène est juste triste, démontrant que tout cela le touche et non, il ne va pas bien. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes de silence qu'il sortit de ce moment silencieux et prit enfin, la parole pour dire ce qu'il en est à ses yeux.

- Je veux l'aider, sincèrement mais de là à dire que je suis…

- Tu l'es, oui ou non ? Veux-tu de Kurt dans ta vie future, oui ou non. Demanda Alexis.

- Mec arrête… Souria bêtement Blaine.

- Ok donc tu l'es. En conclu Alexis.

- Non. Enfin… Je, écoute… Lui et moi ça, ça n'a pas fonctionné dans le passé j'ai été lâche, là ce qui m'importe c'est sa réussite professionnelle et donc, qu'il se dégage de ses dettes, c'est tout ce que je veux pour lui. Il ne lui reste plus que deux chances et j'espère pour lui que cela aboutira, sincèrement.

- Si je comprends bien, tu vas garder tes sentiments pour toi… ?

- Bon franchement ça suffit, je suis fatigué je veux juste dormir, merci de votre soutien à tout les deux je vous contacte dimanche à mon retour à San Francisco, bye.

Fort est de constater qu'à la voix, la vitesse et les agissements faciale de Blaine à ces paroles, la réponse est oui. Lui aussi décida donc de mettre ses réels sentiments de côté, tout comme l'a annonçait Kurt à Santana. Alexis, reposant son MacBook Pro sur la table basse se leva et partit en direction de Marie qui avait tout entendu mais était occupait à faire du solfège.

- Je pourrais essayer de lui parler tu sais… Dit-elle se pressant dans l'étreinte de son amant.

- Cela ne changera rien, laissons-le il s'en rendra compte de lui-même. Dit-il posant son front contre celui de sa tendre.

- Je crois que, nous devrions faire quelque chose, sincèrement. Tu vois tout comme moi que Blaine est seul, s'il nous avait pas ici qui aurait-il ?

- Je sais chérie, je sais… Dit-il caressant les cheveux de sa douce la couvrant de baisers.

- Arrête… Dit-elle souriante.

- Tu aimes bien quand je viens là…

- Alexiis… Soupira la jeune de plaisir.

- Et, là…

- Mhmm…

- Mais encore plus quand je fais ça….

- Owww…

- Et que je place ma main, ici… Dit-il d'une voix douce et roque, pressant ses lèvres dans le cou de la jeune et passant une main dans le jeans.

- Alexis, pas... Pas maintenant… Soupira t-elle de plaisir.

Il la prit dans ses bras la portant et partit en direction de la chambre, claquant la porte avec ses pieds. Les rires de la jeune femme et les gémissements englobèrent ce lourd silence simplement ambiancer par les bruits du tramway et de la circulation bordelaise.

De son côté Blaine reçu une visite, celle de Santana.

- Je suis sous la douche, j'arrive hein. Dit-il.

- Je patiente t'inquiète pas. Dit-elle s'installant sur le lit.

- Hey, ça va toi ? Demanda Blaine.

- Oh mon Dieu…

Pleine vue sur le torse et les quelques gouttes d'eau de ses cheveux glissant sur ses muscles, Santana n put se retenir de mordre sa lèvre du bas et roulait ses yeux à la vue de sublime corps. Ce qui fit rire le propre concerné par ce corps.

- Pourquoi t'es gay ? Déplora Santana.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas lesbienne ? Tu le serais tu ne ressemblerais pas à une folle dingue devant moi. Dit-il avec le sourire.

- Je peux toucher ? Demanda Santana avec un regard enfantin.

- Quoi ? Attend, est-ce-que tu es sérieuse là ? Riait Blaine.

- Allez… Pitié ! Juste une fois ! S'il te plait Blaine…

- J'y crois pas… Dit-il.

- C'est soit je touche soit je ne chante pas et je ne joue pas du piano demain.

- Oh, est-ce une menace ?

- Une terrible menace ! Dit-elle s'approchant de lui.

- Je te jure tu poses ta… Je vais te tuer.

- Oh mon Dieu… Owww… Blaiiine… Putain. Gémissait Santana.

En effet, elle avait sa main se baladant sur le torse sculptée de Blaine, cette même main qui passa dans le dos du beau bouclé dont les muscles furent contractés.

- Putain mais ta des bras aussi ! Constata Santana.

- Ouais bon ta finit ?

- Oh… Avoue, je te fais de l'effet, t'en a des frissons Mhm…

- J'ai juste froid à cause de tes mains.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui… Confirma le bouclé.

- Oh ok… Dit-elle avec un regard malicieux faisant tomber la serviette du jeune homme et claquant ses fesses.

- Santana ! Hurla Blaine rattrapant la serviette. Se dépêchant pour le coup de vêtir son débardeur et son pantalon de sport pour dormir.

- Jolie petit cul… Dit-elle.

- Toi, je te jure… Que je vais te…

- Me tuer, oui. Je sais mais, ça en vaux la peine croit moi dit-elle.

Ils s'installèrent sur le lit sans trop vraiment bavarder, simplement à regarder la télévision malgré l'horloge tournante, dont le minuit n'était guère très loin. Santana partit de la chambre et le laissant là, dormir. Blaine s'était endormi dans les bras de la douce après une rapide discussion sur le sujet du concours de demain soir, et quelque peu de Kurt, très furtivement. C'est une lourde semaine pour tout le monde et l'impatience que tout cela soit terminé était vraiment dans la tête de tout le monde.

Le lendemain, toute l'équipe était déjà regroupée par le Kodak Theater. L'heure tournait tellement vite, les préparations s'achevèrent, tout était enfin prêt quelques détails prêt. Santana avait infirmé plus tôt de l'arrivée de Kurt à Blaine, l'heure de son atterrissage et surtout l'heure à laquelle il se rendra ici-même au Kodak. C'est ensemble qu'ils partirent l'accueillir.

- Hey c'est bon il est avec nous. S'exclama Blaine a l'agent de sécurité.

- Très bien. Dit-il sèchement faisant entrer Kurt.

- Merci…

- Je suis content que tu sois finalement venu. Lui dit Blaine.

- Je suis là pour Santana. Rétorqua aussitôt Kurt.

Ils marchèrent ensemble dans les grands halls du complexe théâtral. Et malheureusement tombèrent nez à nez avec Rachel Berry. Les jambes de Kurt se mirent à trembler, et fut envahit d'un teint de peau bien plus pâle que celui au naturel. Elle n'en fut pas moins surprise, elle aussi assez déstabilisée pour le coup.

- Kurt…

- Rachel.

- Co...C… Comment tu vas ? Dit-elle sous l'émotion et la surprise.

- Je vais bien grâce à mes deux amis qui sont là, Blaine, Santana. Dit-il froidement.

- Oh…

- Vous pouvez nous laisser seul ? Demanda calmement Kurt.

- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Blaine visiblement inquiet.

- Filez, vous devez finir ce pourquoi nous sommes là, on se revoit dans le publique, Santana, bonne chance. Lui dit Kurt avec un faible sourire.

Santana lui fit un signe de remerciement de la tête et partit au loin dans les accès privée avec Blaine qui lui, se contenta juste de le regarder. Rachel, Kurt se mirent à un canapé en coin donnant sur Hollywood Boulevard, s'installant dans un silence.

- Ce… Blaine Anderson est très proche de toi ? Demanda Rachel rompant ainsi les longues minutes sous silence.

- Pardon ?

- Ce gars m'a juste littéralement humiliée devant le comité en me parlant de toi.

- De… Moi ?

- Oui, et mon côté soi-disant égocentrique, hautaine et j'en passe. Dit-elle bougeant ses mains.

- Blaine tout craché... Marmonna Kurt avec un sourire.

- Écoute, je sais que je ne changerais rien à mes actes, et dire que je suis désolée serait déplacée et mensonger car je n'ai eu le temps à personne…

- Tu as préféré ta carrière à ton bien-être social ?

- Je ne veux pas être excusée, Kurt je sais que je t'ai fais du mal… Dit-elle plaçant sa main sur celle de Kurt qui, s'empressa de la retirer.

- Bien plus que tu ne l'imagines, je suis couvert de dette, j'ai finis tout seul à San Francisco, sans avoir de nouvelle de qui que ce soit. Je me suis démmerder nuit et jours à ne compter que sur moi-même, à n'avoir que des contactes lointains, toi, Blaine, et encore toi après je ne t'ai plus eu en contacte. J'en suis rendu au point où j'ai du postulé dans des entreprises autres que du commerce pour tenté de gagner plus d'argent et rembourser les dettes de mon père qui me font maintenant demandé, j'ai ma baraque qui est hypothéqué et j'attends juste qu'un beau matin on me la saisit avec tout ce qu'i l'intérieur.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis je t'aurais…

- Rachel je t'en ai parlé tant de fois mais tu coupais toujours tout et ramener toujours tout à toi et Broadway, j'en ai eu marre alors je me suis tus au bout d'un moment. S'énerva Kurt.

- Kurt attend… Je ne veux pas me racheter, ni m'excusée des milliers de fois, je veux juste que tu sache que voilà, je regrette c'est certain et je suis triste de voir que notre amitié n'est plus ce qu'elle était…

- Elle n'est plus. Rectifia Kurt qui partit de ce canapé pour s'installer dans la salle des spectacles.

Elle quitta le canapé et s'engouffra par les voies d'accès privées vers les coulisses pour prendre place dans sa loge. Chacun de leur côté se douta que la discussion aurait été ainsi, mais elle fut simplement dure à encaisser, mais ils durent faire avec. Blaine encouragea une dernière fois ses élèves alors que le show avait commencé depuis un moment, Rachel jouait une courte représentation de Funny Girl. Et l'équipe de Blaine fut la première à passer après cela. À quelques minutes de la fin du spectacle, Blaine prit la parole fixant les quelques élèves de son groupe

.

- Allez quoi qu'il arrive vous vous serez TOUS fait remarquer, vous êtes, tous prêt et prête vous m'entendez ? Qu'importe le résultat, qu'importe ce dont vous deviendrez, gardez en tête que votre avenir ne s'arrêtera pas et continuera d'émettre, votre talent est une chance, garder cela en tête les amis. Vous êtes à Los Angeles, la salle ou a lieu la remise des Oscars, c'est inimaginable, vous êtes tellement chanceux, alors je n'ai qu'un conseil pour ce soir. Amuser-vous.

- Le prof sexy parlé les jeunes ! Allez tous ensemble… S'exclama Santana.

Les professeurs, Santana et les autres élèves formèrent un cercle et posèrent leurs mains les unes sur les autres et prirent la parole dans un français peu opportun.

- Ta mère j'la r'tourne. Ta mère j'la r'tourne. Ta mère j'laaaaa…

- R'touuuuurrneeeee Hurlèrent le groupe sous le visage rouge de honte de Blaine.

- Yeaaaah ! S'exclamèrent tous en chœur.

- Vous savez ce que vous venez de dire là ? Riait Blaine.

- Non… Dirent-ils.

- Enfin moi si, c'est moi qui leur ait dit que ça veux dire, Bonne chance en Français.

- T'es pas sérieuse ? Demanda Blaine.

- Shhhh…. Souria Santana.

La Maîtresse de Cérémonie prit la parole et annonça le processus durant une longue allocution. Puis en vient enfin au principal, celui d'annoncer le premier groupe à se produire sur scène, celui de Blaine, le Conservatoire de San Francisco. Alors que lui fut dans les coulisses à les observer, il chercha désespérément du regard sa mère et Kurt, qu'il trouva après de longues minutes côte à côte. Le groupe fit son entrée sur scène et prirent place au centre de la scène. Santana se mit sur le rebord et salua la scène puis, elle s'engagea vers le piano s'asseyant sur le banc. L'introduction des violons commença et elle, se mit à jouer du piano en même temps que la batterie fit ses premiers coups suivit des guitaristes. Puis elle se mit à chanter, enfin.

**In my place, in my place  
Were lines that I couldn't change  
I was lost, oh yeah…**

**I was lost, I was lost…  
Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed  
I was lost, oh yeah**

**Yeah, how long must you wait for it?  
Yeah, how long must you pay for it?  
Yeah, how long must you wait for it?  
Oh for it**

**I was scared, I was scared  
Tired and underprepared  
But I'll wait for you**

**If you go, if you go  
And leave me down here on my own  
Then I'll wait for you**

Les guitares et la batterie envahissait les haut-parleurs et l'acoustique de cette sublime sale d'un décor victorien remplis d'or. Les yeux larmoyants de Santana et la vibration de sa voix mirent mal à l'aise beaucoup de monde.

**Yeah, how long must you wait for it?  
Yeah, how long must you pay for it?  
Yeah, how long must you wait for it?  
Oh for it, yeah**

**Singin' please, please, please…  
Come back and sing to me !  
To me, me…  
Come on and sing it out! now, now!**

Elle pleura à cet instant mais reprit aussitôt la chanson, d'une voix cassante mais très touchante.

**Come on and sing it out! To me, me  
Come back and sing**

**In my place, in my place  
Were lines that I couldn't change…  
And I was lost, oh yeah…  
****Oh yeah…**

Les violons terminent la musique avec la dernière note jouait par Santana sous un applaudissement grandissant de la salle. Après quelques secondes, Santana reprit place au piano et laissa le micro à sa co-équipière, Mia qui elle prit une guitare et se mit à gratter les premières notes de cette dernière.

**I'm forcing my smile, but trust that I'll be fine…  
Keep crawling with style, you get yours I'll get mine…  
This rain would burn like fire fueled by water rising to the flame !  
And when you think about it we only have our stupid selves to blame…**

La musique accelerant, celle-ci se transforma en un côté rock assez agreeable qui plus au publique et aux jurés.

**And it feels like the way  
I have laid my hand  
And it feels like the way  
I should have known you'd drag me down  
And it feels like the way  
So I say I guess I'll never see you again**

Remember we were told that we are getting too old  
To pretend to believe, in spinning straw into gold

Then come the hellish dreams to stir my mind, a blinding wakeup call  
Why use a safety net to catch me when I don't intend to fall

Le publique fut debout et dansèrent, sous les yeux avisés des jurés qui eux prirent simplement de note en se dandinant sur leurs fauteuils dorée.

**And it feels like the way,  
I have laid my hand,  
And it feels like the way,  
I should have known you'd drag me down,  
And it feels like the way,  
And so I'll say I guess I'll never see you again,  
I guess I'll never see you my friend,**

Take off the tracks, your train can crash, don't plan on ever coming back,  
Be late, and make me wait, I need a needle to deflate my hate,

Les guitares et la batterie furent accompagnait par le piano, dans une ambiance très rock'n roll, Mia jouant dans la provocation avec son grand décolletée plongeant. C'est ensemble qu'ils finirent cette mélodie, la dernière pour eux.

**And it feels like the way,  
I have laid my hand  
And it feels like the way,  
I should have known you'd drag me down,  
And it feels like the way,  
And so I say, And it feels like the way,  
And so I'll say I guess I'll never see you again,**

Les applaudissements retentirent de nouveau, et le groupe de San Francisco quittèrent la scène accueillit par Blaine les prenant un à un dans ses bras laissant rapidement la place des coulisses aux concurrents. Ils partirent tous dans le coin qui leur fut réservé. Et ils attendirent de longues heures. Pour dire, ce n'est que cinq heure plus tard qu'ils furent conviés à nouveau sur scène. Blaine n'avait pas eut le courage de répondre aux dizaines de messages venant de France et ceux venant tout simplement de Kurt. Les gagnants précédents venaient d'être annoncer et se fut au tour de Santana, Mia et tous les autres de rejoindre la scène. Tout chanteurs et pianiste y furent conviées et ce fut à, comme par hasard Rachel Berry d'annoncer les vainqueurs de cette catégorie.

- Je dois dire que nous avons mis du temps pour sélectionner les deux vainqueurs de cette catégorie. Ceci me rappelle la fois où, moi aussi j'ai participé à des concours et j'étais planté comme tous ses gens avec du talent et que j'attendais le fatidique moment qu'est celui-ci. Si dure et anxiogène qu'ils furent. C'est pourquoi je ne traînerais pas, j'ai un cœur et je ne veux pas briser vos rêves, même si c'est en partie ce qui arrivera, bref.

Rachel Berry ouvrit l'enveloppe et regarda les spectateurs en face d'eux. Elle fit une minute de silence car elle savait enfin le nom, et ce choix ne lui plus guère. Même si elle savait au final depuis le début que cette personne avait remporté, elle ne voulait simplement pas elle-même y croire. Elle ouvrit enfin sa bouche lâchant un souffle doux et prit de nouveau la parole.

- Les vainqueurs sont ; Neal Fields et… Santana Lopez !

Soulagement, enfin ce dont Blaine attendait, la victoire sûre de sa préférée, celle qui est son amie, et l'amie de Kurt. Les autres, comme Mia applaudirent les deux vainqueurs, déçus tout de même. Après cela, et quelques minutes sur la scène, ils partirent tout les deux attendre dans le hall Kurt et sa mère. Lorsqu'ils se croisèrent enfin, ils se prirent un à un dans les bras pour se féliciter. Même Blaine et Kurt se firent une accolade, qu'ils semblèrent regretter juste après. Ils félicitèrent la gagnante mais également ce bon professeur, Blaine Anderson. Décidant de se rendre tous les trois au fameux The Mint pour fêter cela, ils prirent la direction de la sortie.

- Kurt ! Attendez Attendez ! S'empressa de dire une voix féminine, plus précisément Rachel.

- Rachel ? S'étonna le concerner.

- Je voulais te parler.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire. Je n'ai plus rien à te dire depuis que toi-même à choisit de faire ainsi.

- Kurt.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce-que tu as Blaine ? Tu veux aussi me faire la morale ? Tu peux te…

- Tient, prend ça, je, je dormirais dans la suite à ma mère pour cette nuit, je sais que tu n'as pas eu le temps de réserver une chambre, donc prend ma clé et tu ne viens pas avec nous.

- Pardon ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que…

- Je ne fête rien du tout Kurt. Pas ce soir, et tu rentreras tout seul, nous on te laisse bavarder avec… Berry. Dit-elle d'un sourire forcé mais tueur.

- Non, non je…

- Je crois qu'ils sont en train de t'ignorer là… Lui dit Rachel.

- Et alors, qu'est-ce-que ça peux te foutre ? Lança avec virulence Kurt.

- Kurt… Et si nous allions boire un verre, tu veux ?

- Mhm… Si c'est ce que tu veux…

- Ok suis-moi.

Ils quittèrent les lieux par l'entrée principale, devant une flopé de paparazzi et de personnes venant voir les quelques stars présent. Elle chercha son chauffeur demandant à un monsieur ce qu'il faisait et ne voyant guère sa voiture elle décida de prendre un taxi.

- Taxi, Taxi ! HEY TAXI ! Hurla la jeune femme ce qui fit freiner le taxi, et ils prirent place dedans.

Le trajet se faisant dans un silence calme vers un café de nuit non loin de là. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin et prirent une table, Kurt était bien moins colérique et distant qu'il le fut précédemment. Finalement, c'était une discussion cordiale, banale certes mais de bons augures. Quelques rires furent parfois entendus.

- Et… Sinon, toi ? Toujours à parler de moi… Roula des yeux la jeune femme.

- Comme je t'ai dis, endetté, seul, postulant partout, pris sous la gorge. Rien de fameux. Dit-il buvant son fond de mug.

- Et… Côté cœur ?

- Rachel, par pitié…

- Quoi ! Dit moi, moi je t'ai dis bien que j'avais plus personne que je jeter après le plaisir fait. Allez dit moi tout !

- Rachel. Répondit froidement Kurt. Avec tout le respect que nous nous devons, je pense que ceci ne te regarde pas, plus même dirais-je même. Pour l'instant ce n'est pas quelque chose que je souhaite aborder avec toi, pas maintenant et voir même, jamais. Je, je ferais mieux de rentrer.

- Kurt, attend, je te raccompagne.

- Non, ça ira Rachel, merci pour… Le café, Santana, bref merci c'est tout.

Elle prit le bras de Kurt qu'elle pinça et regarda le visage de Kurt qui se posa dans le sien.

- Mon numéro est toujours le même, on ne se reverra pas car je repars dès demain matin pour New York mais… Si je peux t'aider, je serais là cette fois-ci. Promis.

- Tu crois que c'est simple d'oublier une souffrance pareille, une solitude aussi longue en un soir ?

- Non ce n'est pas ce que je dis, mais je veux qu'on se rattrape, alors… Je te fais savoir que j serais là, c'est tout, c'est à prendre ou à laisser. C'est tout, réfléchis-y.

Sans dire un mot, rien de plus, il quitta le petit café et prit un taxi qui le conduisit jusqu'à l'hôtel, montant et entra dans la chambre de Blaine pour y dormir. Cependant Blaine entra peu après pour récupérer quelques affaires grâce aux doubles de la réception et surpris Kurt sur le lit regardant la télévision.

- Oh, excuse moi je ne voulais pas te…

- C'est ta chambre après tout. Tu veux la reprendre ?

- Non, non je… Je viens juste prendre des affaires ça ira. Assura Blaine.

- Oh, d'accord. Dit-il simplement.

Il regarda alors Blaine ouvrir sa valise et prendre quelques trucs qui logeait dedans.

- Reste. S'exprima Kurt.

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Reste, c'est bon je vais dormir par terre.

- Pourquoi tu veux que je, reste ? S'étonna Blaine.

- Santana est plus qu'épuisée, ta mère également, et dans toute ces chambres tu ne dormiras qu'à un seul endroit, par terre. Donc prend ton lit et moi je dors par terre.

- C'est que je,….

- Ecoute, je suis désolé d'accord ? Je n'avais pas à me comportement ainsi c'était pleinement déplacer. Nous sommes amis non ? Agissons comme tel.

- Tu, tu as raison Kurt, moi aussi je me dois de te faire des excuses. Désolé. Répondit Blaine rangeant ses quelques fringues dans la valise.

- On est quitte. En conclu Kurt.

- Ouaip'. Confirma Blaine s'installant sur le lit. Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? Demanda t-il en fixant la télévision.

- The Client List.

- Oh, je n'avais pas reconnu…

- Jennifer Love Hewitt ! Dirent-ils en même temps.

- Belle femme.

- Quel visage ! Balbutia Blaine.

Ils regardèrent l'épisode ensemble le commentant peu à peu à la fois. Allonger sur le lit comme s'il n'en était rien. Partageant simplement ce qui est en fin de compte, un canapé hôtelier, un vulgaire canapé hôtelier très tentant pour Kurt. Puis, un bruit bizarre sortit de la bouche de Blaine ce qui étonna Kurt qui ouvra instantanément ses yeux en grand.

- AARRHHHHUNNNGH ! Bailla Blaine.

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Bah… Un bâillement d'Homme pourquoi ?

- Personne ne baille. Ainsi pouffa de rire Kurt.

- Tu insinue que, Chewbacca n'est pas un Homme, un vrai ? S'étonna Blaine.

- Arrête de regarder Star Wars toi. Souffla Kurt reposant ses yeux sur l'écran de télévision.

Ils continuèrent à parler du programme, cette série fabuleuse pour eux, bien une chose sur laquelle ils tombèrent d'accord. Cependant plus la discussion avancée plus la voix de Blaine perdit de ses mots et de son intensité. Finissant même par ne plus émettre, et lorsque Kurt se détourna, il vit un Blaine épuisé, endormit ayant la bouche quelque peu ouverte ronflant très légèrement. Ce genre de ronflement qui berce la nuit, un souffle raclé agréable à entendre. Il glissa, lui dans les draps sans faire de grand mouvement et n'en sortit plus, se tournant vers la baie vitrée de façon à ne pas être face au bouclé et fut emporté par le sommeil.

Au lendemain, comme prévu, Rachel pris son vol pour partir à New York mais s'était tout de même permise d'envoyer un message à Kurt, qui fut d'ailleurs réveillé par un coup de coude en plein visage de la part de Blaine.

- Heeeey ! Râla Kurt suite au coup.

- Mhmm… Uuuhh ! Sursauta Blaine. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?!

- Tu pourrais t'excuser… Râla Kurt se frottant le nez.

- Mhm… Désolé…

- Tu es là car tu t'es assoupit, et je n'allais pas te réveiller c'est bon, on à rien fait. Partit Kurt aussitôt sur la défensive.

- Oh… Fut le simple mot qui sortit de la bouche du bouclé à cet instant.

- Bref, je vais appeler le room service pour avoir le petit-déjeuner. Soupira Kurt quittant le lit.

Se tournant dans tout les sens sur le lit, afin de se réveiller et s'étirer paisiblement, Blaine attendit là, que le petit-déjeuner arrive et pouvoir prendre la salle de bain, réquisitionné par Kurt. Ce dont il put faire quelques minutes plus tard. Durant ce lapse de temps, Kurt prit connaissances de ses mails et surtout, du message de Rachel qui se trouvait maintenant dans le vol Los Angeles – New York.

De Rachel Berry :

_Salut Kurt, je ne sais pas si j'aurais réponse à ce message, si celui-ci sera lu ou bien encore pris en compte mais sache que ce fut, réellement, pour moi, un plaisir fou de te revoir. J'espère que les soucis auxquels tu dois faire face trouveront une issue de secours, et sache que je serais là en cas de besoin, que ce soit financier ou emplois, si je peux me porter garante, ou quoi que ce soit n'hésites surtout pas. Je sais parfaitement que malgré tout tu ne le feras pas, quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère avoir prochainement de tes nouvelles… Bonne chance, Kurt !  
- Rachel Berry. _

Kurt ne savait guère quoi en répondre, un message pareil est touchant et chaleureux, mais visiblement, cette dernière oublia très vite ce qui s'est passé par le passé, cette solitude dont Kurt fut victime. Comme si, elle avait complètement tout oublié, mais hélas ce n'est pas le cas de Kurt, loin de là. Restant là, assis devant son téléphone de longues minutes. C'est Blaine, lorsqu'il sortit de la douche qui le sortit de ses pensées.

- Kurt, est-ce-que tout vas bien ? Demandait-il inquiet visiblement, fronçant ses sourcils triangulaires.

- Je, oui ça va. Dit-il d'un signe de la tête en supplément.

- Tu me donne l'impression que non, tu fixe ton téléphone depuis longtemps ?

- J'ai eu un message de Rachel. Lâcha Kurt.

- Oh. Bah c'est super, non ?

- Mhm…

- Je peux ?

- Oui vas-y lis le, si ça t'enchante. Marmonna Kurt prenant un verre de jus d'orange sur le plateau.

Il en prit lecture et le lui redonna son téléphone, du moins le posa entre ses jambes et prit lui aussi son petit-déjeuner tant mérité. Préférant ne pas commenter ce message, tant de choses sont à faire déjà, et ce départ déjà imminent. Plus tard ils rejoignirent la mère de Blaine, et les membres du Conservatoire de San Francisco, partant faire une courte balade avec leurs valises sur Hollywood Boulevard et prirent la direction du Los Angeles International Airport pour un retour à San Francisco. Validant un à un leurs billets ils prirent enfin l'avion qui les mena à la destination. Une heure plus tard les voilà enfin sur le sol de la ville et montèrent ensemble dans un bus les conduisant au Conservatoire, là ou les parents les attendirent pour récupérer leurs enfants. La gagnante fut elle félicitée publiquement et s'engouffre en compagnie de Blaine et du directeur dans le bâtiment marchant en direction du bureau de l'administration.

- Bien, je pense que des contrats s'imposent.

- Nous sommes obligées de faire cela aujourd'hui ? Demanda Blaine.

- Et bien, pour le visa, et tout le côté administratif, plus vite les contrats signées seront, plus vite la réponse officielle et valide de la France sera attribué.

- Il à raison Blaine, faisons ça au plus vite et nous serons tranquilles après.

- Bon et bien… Très bien, allons-y.

Le directeur sortit la totalité des contrats, et leurs donna afin qu'ils puissent les lient. Après lecture, ils se mirent à signer constatant avoir affaire à des contrats en adéquation avec le contrat initiale. Puis vient enfin, le dernier le plus important ; celui indiquant que Blaine Anderson se porta garant de l'installation de son élève et assurera le déboursement durant un an pour le Conservatoire français, ce dont il accepta et signa.

- Et bien c'est chose faite dorénavant. S'exclama le directeur.

- Demain, tu te rendras au Consulat de la ville et tu feras valider tout ses contrats. Lui dit Alexis.

- Tous ? S'étonna Santana.

- Oui, tous, avec ton passeport, ta carte d'identité, justificatif de domicile, n'oublie rien sinon ça va trop traîner.

- Quinze jours pour avoir la validation, vous êtes tous les deux sûrs ? Demanda Santana peu convaincu.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu pourras partir en tant que simple touriste, minimum quatre semaines en France, donc franchement… Oui dans quinze jours quoi qu'il arrive tu pourras venir. Ton vol est en même temps que le mien, voilà tout. Lui confirma Blaine.

- Je, j'ai du mal à croire que… J'ai gagnée… Que je vais quitter la Californie !

Blaine lui fit un simple sourire, serrant la main du directeur, Santana fit de même et mirent les contrats dans une valise gentiment donner par le directeur, et prirent la direction de la sortie là ou, Kurt et Mrs Anderson les attendaient. C'est ensemble qu'ils prirent la direction de la maison de Kurt, maison la plus proche de celle de Santana. Arrivant là-bas le reflexe de Kurt fut de regarder sa boite à lettre qui, hélas ne donnait aucune réponse de Vogue et de RollingStone.

- Allez va tu auras une réponse bientôt Lady Hummel. Lui dit Santana.

- Je ne perds pas espoir. Lui dit Kurt.

- On ne va pas tarder trésor nous avons nos valises nous… S'exprima la mère de Blaine.

- Oui on va même y allez. Dit-il se relevant du canapé.

- Non, non restez Kurt et moi nous vous reconduirons tout à l'heure, n'est-ce-pas Kurt ? Proposa Santana.

- Oh euh… Bah oui après tout. Dit-il en haussant les épaules ramenant une bouteille de vin avec quelques verres à vin.

- Super. S'exclama Santana.

Kurt, servit du vin à tout le monde pour fêter cette grande victoire et se racontèrent des anecdotes sur ce qui se disait dans la salle, dans les coulisses. Mais cette discussion fut très rapidement interrompue par un appel entrant sur le téléphone portable de Blaine, Sue Sylvester lui téléphona à l'instant même.

- Oh, c'est ma directrice en France je, je dois répondre excusez-moi. Dit-il simplement

Partant vers la cuisine, il s'isola de la discussion de groupe du salon et décrocha l'appel.

- Allo ?

- Oui, c'est Sue Sylvester.

- Je, je sais je présume que vous…

- Je tiens à te félicité pour hier soir au Kodak, j'ai eu un entretien téléphonique par visioconférence avec le directeur de San Francisco, et on à pas que fait crois moi. Il est tellement bien gaulé que sa…

- Mhm mhm…

- Tout ça pour en venir au fait que je suis ravie de cette victoire et qui, je l'espère nous conduira à de bons résultats pour notre création à Broadway prochainement.

- J'ai hâte de revenir en France pour que nous puissions dès à présent commencer le commencement de cette longue aventure Sue.

- Bien, pourrais-je parler à la gagnante ? A moins qu'elle ne sache pas parler le français cette…

- Santana, la Directrice veut te dire quelques mots, tu t'en sens capable ? Demanda Blaine coupant ainsi la phrase de Sue.

- Bah oui, en même temps j'ai jouait des pièces française à Broadway hein… Dit-elle s'approchant de lui. Allo ?

- Toi je vais t'aimé, tu m'as l'air d'être une vraie garce. Lâcha Sue.

- Oh euh… Ok… Répondit avec un rire nerveux Santana.

- Sue Sylvester, Présidente Directrice du Conservatoire de Bordeaux, Conservatoire pour lequelle j'ai l'honneur de te compté maintenant parmi nos élèves les plus prestigieux.

- Santana Lopez.

- C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? S'étonna Sue.

- Et bien… Je…

- Ta couché avec Blainey Beardy Bêêh c'est ça ?

- Quoi ? Qui est ce…

- C'est ton professeur t'es vraiment conne en faîte même Becky Michelle est moins conne que toi en fin de compte. Râla Sue Sylvester.

- Euh… En tout cas c'est un plaisir de faire partie de vos nombreux élèves, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir. S'exprima sincèrement Santana.

- Et bla bla bla, j'ai arrêté de t'écouter après plaisir, je ne connais pas le plaisir que peuvent avoir de pitoyable jeunes dans ton genre, je suis sur qu'en plus t'es une latine avec des seins aussi gros que le cul de Nicky Minaj, ça me donne envie de gerber. Dit-elle raccrochant aussitôt.

- Uh… Elle m'a raccroché à la gueule ? S'étonna Santana.

- Tu t'y feras, c'est Sue quoi. Elle est sympas ne t'inquiète pas. Lui dit Blaine souriant d'une tape dans le dos.

Ils retournèrent au salon de chez Kurt et finissent leurs verres de vin. Comme prévu, Santana partit elle de son côté avec sa valise et, Blaine avec sa mère furent reconduit chez eux par Kurt. Après un trajet silencieux, ils descendirent tous dans le pavillon Anderson. Kurt y découvrit les valises de Blaine en plein dans le salon, mais également le désordre administratif de ce dernier.

- Bon bah moi je vais y allez. Leur dit Kurt.

- Tu ne veux pas rester manger avec nous ? Demanda Mrs Anderson.

- Non, je ne voudrais pas déranger…

- Tu as sûrement autre chose à faire oui. Répondit Blaine.

- Mais non reste Kurt ça me fait plaisir. S'exclama la mère de Blaine lui faisant des yeux doux.

- Bon très bien, après tout je ne suis pas à deux heures prêt. Dit-il haussant ses épaules.

- Géniale, je vais donc me mettre au fourneau. S'exclama plus enthousiaste la mère du bouclé les laissant seul dans le salon.

Blaine rangea ses affaires et regarda les quelques exemplaires des contrats pour lui, concernant la mise en accord et la venue de Santana en France. C'est un silence pesant qui régna dans le salon, assistant à un Blaine très concentré, Kurt prit place au bord du canapé, le seul petit morceau pas encore prit par les documents administratifs du bouclé.

- Je peux t'aider peut-être ? Demanda Kurt voyant la galère de Blaine.

- Je cherche le papier qui dit enfin qui retranscrit les conditions de logement… Soupira Blaine.

- Bon attend, pousse toi je vais te trouver ça t'es pas doué. Râla Kurt en roulant des yeux.

Après quelques feuillages des pages Kurt tomba sur le document tant recherché et le donna à Blaine qui le lit et le reposa peu après dans le contrat initiale.

- Et merde… Soupira Blaine.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y à ?

- J'ai oublié quelques formalités donc faudra que je demande à Alexis qu'il s'en charge, rien de bien grave mais bon c'est chiant je vais devoir le déranger à un moment ou autre.

- Bah tant pis tu le feras qu'est-ce-que tu veux que je te dise…

Blaine se replongea dans ses documents et ses pages ouverte sur l'ordinateur laissant de côté Kurt, qui ne fit qu'une chose, regarder l'attraction du bouclé. Une fois la cuisson terminé ils se mirent tous les trois à table et mangèrent tout simplement, fatigué par la soirée de samedi, fatigué du voyage, fatigué tout simplement. Blaine quitta la table et repartit à ses attractivités du net, gérer les contrats et les valider par mails, les scanners, et les envoyer.

- Blaine… Tu vas arrêter ce que tu fais et revenir manger oui ! Râla sa mère.

- Je ne peux pas attendre Maman, c'est important, cela doit être envoyé le plus vite possible pour que tout soit en règle. Le consul mettra du temps sur en France, les documents ne sont pas eux aussi transmit à l'administration publique de France... Soupira Blaine.

- Bon uh… Je ferais mieux de partir moi. Crispa des dents Kurt.

- Tu ne veux pas rester ? Demanda la mère de Blaine.

- Non, je bosse demain je vais vraiment y allez, désolé… Dit-il embrassant la vieille femme et fit mine de salué de Blaine de loin.

- Ouais, à plus tard. Répondit simplement et froidement Blaine, complètement concentré dans sa documentation.

Les jours qui suivirent se ressemblent, Kurt travaille durement à la boutique, Blaine accompagnât Santana pour les différentes démarches administratives auprès du Consulat de France et fut un contactes permanent avec le Conservatoire en France pour assurer le bon déroulement des choses. La tension entre Blaine et Kurt s'était évaporé et prirent le repas ensemble chaque midi avec Santana, et passèrent de nombreux soirs en bar ou chez Kurt, profitant du peu de temps leurs restant ensemble. Ce jour-là, à maintenant une semaine de leur départ, ils se retrouvèrent au parc au pied du Golden Bridge.

- Hey ! S'exclama Santana découvrant les garçons qui l'attendait.

- Salut ! Dirent-ils tout deux.

- Bon toujours pas de réponse de Vogue ou RollingStone ? Demanda Santana.

- Non toujours pas, je garde encore espoir.

- Il faut, après tout on est que jeudi peut-être que tu vas avoir une réponse demain, ou samedi ! Et qu'on pourra fêter tout ça ensemble. Dit-elle.

- Ouais, on verra… Marmonna Kurt.

- Wow wow wow, pas de déprime ok ? Lui dit Blaine.

- Vous partez juste jeudi prochain… Dit-il tristement.

- On ne te lâchera pas voyons, on sera toujours là tu le sais bien. Lui dit Santana.

- Bref. Conclu Kurt redressant la tête. On va quelque part ? J'ai faim.

- Euh, ouais allons en face grignoter un truc. Proposa Blaine.

Ils prirent place dans ce petit snack restaurant prenant des muffins accompagnait de boissons chaudes. Santana et Blaine s'efforcèrent de ne pas parler de la France sachant très bien que cela ne tardait pas à Kurt et qu'en parler le fit souffrir. C'est donc en discutant de banales choses qu'ils mangèrent leurs gâteaux sous ce ciel gris de San Francisco.

- Encore merci Blaine pour t'être porté garant pour ma maison.

- Pas de quoi, comme ça au moins ça te permet de trouver un acheteur ou rembourser tes dettes, bref tu es plus en sécurité maintenant c'est ce qui compte. Lui dit Blaine tout souriant.

- Oui bon vos regards tendres vous pouvez gardez ça pour vous ? Râla Santana.

- Quoi… Je… Dirent-ils en même temps.

- On ne se regarde pas tendrement. Répondit Blaine.

- Oui, pas du tout qu'est-ce-que tu raconte. Ajouta Kurt suivit d'une petit rire nerveux.

- Je dis ça, je dis rien. Dit-elle sirotant son café.

Ils prirent après cela la direction du Muséum partant visiter une exposition où y passèrent le restant du temps, finissant par rentrer chacun de leurs côtés, du moins Blaine se rendit chez Kurt et prit une bière sur le canapé, la première chose qui sauta aux yeux de Blaine fut les deux valises le long du murs, ce qui l'interpella.

- Tu vas partir ?

- Oh euh… Oui et non enfin, si.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? S'étonna Blaine.

- Parce que ça s'est décidé tôt ce matin, je pars chez Rachel à New-York quand vous serez partit pour quelques temps, histoire de relancer tous ceux que j'ai contacté.

- Oh, tu ne viens pas… en France… Répondit d'un ton déçu, le bouclé vidant sa bouteille de bière.

- Non, j'ai l'intention de vendre la maison ou finalement la laisser se faire saisir comme ça je serais juste, tranquille. Dit-il regardant le salon du creux de ses yeux laissant planer un lourd silence avant de se reprendre. Huit années que je suis dans cette maison à vivre dans le passé, huit longues et douloureuse années. Quoi qu'il arrive, si je travaille à New-York, je ne reviendrais pas ici, où surement pour des vacances, mais je ne peux pas garder la maison, trop de souvenirs, trop de poids financier.

- Wow… Qui aurait dit que Kurt Hummel aurait dit ça un jour. Souria Blaine. Une autre ?

- Mhm, ouais. Dit-il.

Blaine partit en direction du réfrigérateur et prit deux autres bières.

- Tu sais, c'est cool franchement si tu t'entends bien avec Rachel. Dit-il claquant la porte du réfrigérateur et revenant vers le canapé.

- Elle veut faire des efforts, je dois également en faire oui, ça va de soi. Merci. Santé…

- Tu penses y resté longtemps à New-York ?

- Plus ou moins quinze jours à trois semaines, tout au plus. Je ne sais pas vraiment tu sais… Je verrais une fois là-bas.

- Je suis content pour toi, vraiment. Le lui dit Blaine d'un faible sourire.

- Tu pourrais être plus joyeux alors on dirait que ça te fais chier. Ria niaisement Kurt prenant une gorgée.

- Je le suis, vraiment. Le lui dit Blaine. Vidant la bouteille à peine entamé.

- Et bah toi tu as grande soif… S'étonna Kurt.

- Je fête simplement la bonne nouvelle pour toi, et Rachel voilà tout.

- Ouais, dit plutôt que tu as juste envie c'est de te défoncé, si tu veux j'ai plus fort parce que ce n'est pas avec de la bière que tu vas subvenir à ton envie…

- Oh ! Comme… ?

- Téquila, Vod….

- Va chercher la téquila. Lui demanda avec un franc sourire le bouclé.

- Pas de problème.

- Du sel et du citron aussi ! Exigea Blaine.

- Pardon ?

- Bah oui, c'est fort la téquila apporte-moi ça.

- Euh… D'accord, comme tu veux, je ne promets rien pour le citron par contre.

Kurt partit fouiller dans ses placards pour chercher le sel et le citron, par pure chance il trouva ce dont exigea son ami. Blaine avait déjà commencé à boire à la bouteille, grimaçant par le degré tellement fort de cet alcool. Kurt s'empressa de le lui retirer des mains.

- Hey, calmos je n'ai pas envie de te porter jusqu'à ma voiture et te voir vomir dedans. Râla Kurt.

- Passe-moi, la bouteille, Kurty…

- Kurty ?

- Oui c'est mignon, Kurty. Allez donne.

- Pire qu'un gamin, si tu as envie de boire et être ivre c'est ton droit.

- En effet.

- On connait ta mère, si elle te voit dans le futur état auquel tu veux te mettre elle va…

- Me tué oui je sais bah j'ai qu'à dormir chez Santana c'est bon. Râla Blaine.

- Non, tu dormiras ici, ça ira.

- Ah ouais ?

- Oui je ne prendrais pas la voiture pour t'amener crécher chez quelqu'un, j'ai un canapé, et une chambre ça ira largement. Marmonna Kurt.

- Tu m'accompagne ? Demanda le bouclé.

- Pardon ?

- Bah je ne vais pas boire seul…

- Attend, attend qui te dis que moi j'ai envie de me saoulé ? S'exclama Kurt prenant place sur le canapé.

- Bah c'est triste si je bois seul, allez juste un ?

- Blaine… Soupira Kurt.

- Tient, bois ça. Le lui dit Blaine versant la téquila dans un verre.

- Tu fais chier tu le sais ? Râla Kurt.

- Bois et tais-toi, Kurty. Lui dit Blaine souriant.

Les deux jeunes hommes buvèrent quelques verres de téquila, la fatigue de la journée n'arrangea guère les choses, leur procurant un effet quasi hilare quasi-immédiat. Mordant aussitôt une rondelle de citron qu'ils partagèrent pour faire passer plus facilement la dureté de cet alcool. Blaine eut une idée des plus logiques lors d'une partie de téquila, mais pas spécialement au bon moment.

- Allonge-toi Kurt.

- Qu… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-que tu veux faire ? Ria Kurt dont les joues furent rouges par l'alcool.

- Une téquila sans téquila paf, ce n'est pas. Une téquila digne de ce nom. Le lui susurra Blaine.

Kurt ne dit pas un mot, son regard parlait pour lu pour faire sortir son inquiétude. Faire une téquila paf avec Blaine, le gars pour qui il craque, c'est juste un plaisir sans hésitation certes, mais même si l'alcool lui fit tourner la tête, il n'en perdit pas le nord et est anxieux à l'idée de savoir l'envie du bouclé. Ils ne sont que simple amis, et faire ça, c'est juste impensable, ce serait collé leurs peaux ensemble, allant même plus loin si cela se trouve, Kurt ne peut accepter, non. Pas à une semaine du départ, pas à une semaine où ils ne seront plus chaque jours à se salué, a se parler, c'est juste impensable.

- Hey… Détend-toi c'est qu'une téquila paf, je ne vais pas te violé. Ria Blaine. Alors… ?

- Mhm… Après tout… C'est qu'une téquila paf. Répondit Kurt hésitant.

- Exactement. Murmura Blaine à l'oreille de Kurt, fondant en rire.

Kurt s'allongea finalement sur le canapé relevant simplement son tee-shirt. Ce qui ne plus guère à Blaine qui s'empressa de le lui retirer. Plaçant du sel sur le nombril de jeune homme, et fit glissé la rondelle de citron sur ton torse avant de la placé sur sa bouche. Blaine prit la première gorgée du verre et s'empressa de picoré le nombril salé, et déguster la rondelle de citron se relevant aussitôt.

- Pouaaaa… Oh j'adore. Dit-il.

- Blaine je… Je ne me sens pas…

- Tu en redemandes ? Ok ! S'empressa de dire Blaine avant de reboire un verre et picorer en chatouillant le torse finement dessiner de Kurt et prit le citron qu'il retira des lèvres de Kurt ce qui, le surprit.

- Mhm… Mhmm… Bl..Blaine, stop. S'écria Kurt.

- Hey qu'est-ce-que… Demanda Blaine puant l'alcool à plein nez, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Stop. Je,…

- T'es mal à l'aise Kurty ? Tu as peur ? Ria Blaine.

- Blaine s'il te plait… Soupira Kurt.

- Ok c'est bon on arrête. Dit-il roulant des yeux. Bouge pas je vais chercher du oh puis merde.

Blaine plongea sa tête sur le torse de Kurt et se rua à y glissait sa langue et aspirer les grains de sel restant, assistant ainsi a une contraction de ses muscles dû aux rires qu'émit Kurt à cette sensation de friction chatouillant. Une fois fait il fixa Kurt, qui le fixa lui aussi.

- T'es juste un pauvre con tu le sais ça ? Ria Kurt.

- Mhm…

- Pourquoi tu te mords les lèvres ?

- Pour mieux faire ça. Dit-il en se ruant précipitamment sur les lèvres de Kurt.

Surpris, Kurt ne fit rien si ce n'est que poussé des gémissements de tendre plaisir, une délivrance, enfin. Quelque chose dont il rêver tant depuis tout ce temps. Ce tendre échange durant quelques secondes puis rompu par Blaine qui se lécha aussitôt les lèvres.

- Kuurrt... Grogna t-il. Je, excuse-moi.

- T'excuses pas, c'était normale ça évite de bouffé du sopalin. Dit-il d'un regard ravi.

- Oh… Tu dis ça car t'es chaud toi aussi ? Plaisanta Blaine.

- Sûrement ouais, qu'est-ce-que j'en sais ?

- Bière, téquila, fatigue, tout ça te fait un bon mélange Kurt Hummel. Lui dit Blaine d'une voix calme et perverse.

- C'est ça oui bien sûr. Confirma Kurt.

- Oui, nous ne sommes pas…

- Non, du tout. Ajouta Kurt.

- Oui exactement. Répondit aussitôt Blaine.

- Oh et puis merde… Soupira Kurt.

Il se rua aussitôt sur les cuisses de Blaine et se mit à lui dévorer les lèvres dans un élan de folie et se caressèrent sauvagement. Le poussant par sa force sur le canapé, se trouvant au dessus du bouclé, riant entre les nombreux baisers. Les mains de Blaine effleurant le dos de Kurt, tandis que les siennes elles, caressèrent le crâne du bouclé, se mêlant dans sa tignasse bouclée.

- Kurrrt… T'es… T'es sur ? Demanda en bafouillant Blaine.

- On ne fait que prendre du plaisir, on ne fait que s'amuser d'accord ? Susurra Kurt à son oreille y glissant un coup de langue frais.

- Oowwww…. D'a… D'accord… Grogna Blaine les yeux fermés.

Kurt, pleinement hilare et excité ne cesser de se ruer sur les lèvres et la mâchoire du bouclé, lui touchant le torse et l'entrejambe serrer dans son jeans slim. Pourtant, même si l'envie est pleinement partagée, quelque chose répugnât Blaine. Très mal à l'aise.

- Kurr…Kurt arrête… Kurt… Kurrrt. Grogna t-il plus fort.

- Quoi ? Soupira Kurt.

- On ne peut pas, non, on est ivre et je n'ai pas envie qu'on fasse ça comme ça, là, on est ivre ok ? Ivre. On n'est pas pleinement conscient. Demain tu risques de m'envoyer chier à nouveau.

- Je t'aime. Lui souffla Kurt.

- Kurt… Soupira Blaine.

- Si tu ne m'aimes pas, et que tu ne veux pas qu'on aille plus loin alors… Pousse-moi ? Lui dit pleinement Kurt.

- Et… Dans le cas, contraire ?

- Dans le cas contraire si tu ne fais rien et repose tes bras, je prendrais pour réponse que toi aussi tu m'aimes et que tu es d'accord qu'on s'envoie en l'air.

- Mhm… Répondit simplement Blaine tournant ses yeux.

Kurt attendit et lorsqu'il vit les bras de Blaine se reposer le long du canapé il comprit et lui fit un grand sourire, un sourire qui lui est rendue juste avant d'être de nouveau pressé contre les lèvres du bouclé. Blaine passa sa main sur le dos de Kurt qui se pressa encore plus contre lui à cette sensation. Tirant le tee shirt du bouclé.

- Faisons ça a l'étage on sera plus à l'aise. Murmura Blaine.

- Oui… Faisons ça, vite. Répondit Kurt.

Ils coururent à l'étage se jetèrent sur le lit de Kurt. Blaine hauta son tee shirt. Kurt lui prit les bras qu'il passa au dessus de la tête de Blaine et se mit à le lui embrasser les poignets, descendant vers le lobe d'oreille dont il prit un plaisir à y glisser de tendre et furtif baisers qui firent procurer un mouvement de bassin de la part de Blaine.

- Kuurrrrt…

- Détend-toi on dirait que tu n'as pas fais ça depuis…

- Sept mois. Déplora le bouclé.

- Oh… trois mois pour moi. Ria Kurt.

- Qu….Mhmmm…. K…. Gémissant Blaine venant d'avoir droit a une pression de lèvre lui sussent la peau du cou.

Kurt descendit sa langue le long de la mâchoire de Blaine et baisa ses clavicules. Laissant paraitre quelques gémissements du bouclé, des gémissements coupés par le désir. Kurt descendit le long de la lignée musculaire de Blaine, mordillant ses tétons, s'attardant à celui de gauche qu'il mit en bouche, attendant que celui-ci durcissent pour jouait avec par des coups de langues qui fit frémir le bouclé.

- Kurrrt…. Owww… Kurrrrt…. Arr…Oww… Grogna t-il dont les yeux roulèrent vers la tête de lit.

- Regarde-moi. Regarde, Blaine, Regarde-moi.

- Ouuhh… Kurrtyyy… Souffla de plaisir Blaine regardant Kurt léchait et croquer ses abdos contracté.

Kurt défit la ceinture de Blaine et fit glisser le jeans le long des jambes dont il agita afin que ce dernier tombe plus rapidement. Blaine regarda Kurt d'un air peu certain ce qu'il ressentit aussitôt dans son regard, c'est pour cela que Kurt remonta tout en traçant des baisers sur son torse, arrivant au sommet, la bouche du bouclé et le fixa.

- Tu préfère que ce soit moi pour ça ? Murmura Kurt.

- Mhm… Oui, je préfère.

- Mais tu ne vois rien contre que je…

- Hanww… Oww…. Gémit Blaine à cause de la main de Kurt qui se pressa contre son entrejambe.

- Mhm, j'ai ma réponse. Répondit Kurt.

Il descendit aussitôt en bas et caressa sur le boxer de Blaine, provocant une friction. Kurt descendit le sous-vêtement le long des cuisses puis des chevilles de Blaine. Prenant ainsi, en main l'érection du jeune homme qui frissonna et fit un mouvement des jambes au toucher. Kurt, caressa avec sa main droite le flanc droit de Blaine et fit quelques vas et vient doux le long de son érection. Blaine enfonça sa tête dans les coussins dont la respiration s'accéléra et le souffle en sortit plus fort.

- Regarde-moi, Blaine. Murmura Kurt.

- Je… Je peux pas je vais… Hurlé… Grogna Blaine.

- Regarde-moi.

Blaine posa son regard sur Kurt qui vit mettre son érection en bouche et ce qui dû arriver arriva.

- Kurrrt… Oh bon sang… Là… Oui… Awww… Putain…Ou wow…. Uurrrt…. Gémit fortement Blaine qui fit quelques mouvement de bassins pour entrer plus profondément dans la bouche de Kurt.

Kurt accentua ses vas et vient tournoyant sa langue contre la verge en fusion dans sa bouche. Pourtant, il s'arrêta très vite après quelques minutes laissant Blaine le droit de reprendre son souffle et son calme, lui qui se tordait dans tout les sens, ravagé par le plaisir. Il comprit d'ailleurs que ce fut à son tour de donner plaisir à Kurt. Quittant le lit et poussa donc Kurt le long du lit.

- Je vais te faire volé Kurt Hummel ! Plaisanta Blaine.

- Tais-toi et éxécute avant qu'on ne soit plus sous les effets de l'alcool et qu'on se…

- Shhh…. ! Souffla Blaine le long des lèvres de Kurt qu'il embrassa.

- Mhm… Mhm ! Ok… Je me shh…

Il descendit le long du tracé de l'œsophage caressant les côtes de Kurt provocant des chatouilles et descendit aussitôt au bas ventre, s'attardant au nombril qu'il baisa, et lécha tendrement pendant qu'une de ses mains s'attardait à défaire le bouton du pantalon et baissa la fermeture. Une fois cela fait, Blaine cessa de jouait avec le nombril et baissa le bas de Kurt. Ne tardant pas il la mit aussitôt en bouche et la pressa dans sa bouche contre ses joues quelque peu creuse et aspira par des vas et vient la verge de Kurt.

- Blaiiine…. A…. Putain comment tu….. Owwww….Mhmmm…. Oh bon… haaanww…. Cria Kurt.

- C…Calme-to….Tua…. Kurtyy… Parla Blaine la bouche pleine laissant sortir de la salive mélanger au liquide séminal de Kurt.

Il continua et accentua les vas et vient tout en caressant l'entrée anal de Kurt avec son doigt.

- A…Attend….Bl…Blaine, c'est… Protection !

- Oh fais chier… Souffla Blaine qui attendit que Kurt attrape le nécessaire.

- Tient.

- Merci… Grogna Blaine qui mit aussitôt le préservatif et humidifia avec sa salive son doigt qu'il fit coulisser en Kurt.

- Hiiiii….Mhmm…..

- Ça va ? Je te fais mal ?

- Un peu…

- Tu veux que…

- Continue ça va se faire tout seul t'inquiète. Lui dit Kurt pour le rassurer.

Ainsi donc, Blaine entra deux autres doigts et fit des mouvements de vas et vient doux pour que Kurt puisse s'habituer a cette sensation. Lorsque Kurt lui fit signe du regard qu'il fut prêt, Blaine retira d'un coup franc ses doigt provocant un petit crie de plaisir venant de Kurt et entra peu après en lui.

- Mhmmm….. Aaaaa…. Ne bouge pas… Fouuuu… Aaaa… Crispa de douleur Kurt.

- T'es sûre que tu veux qu'on continue ? S'inquiéta Blaine.

- Oui. Oui je suis sûr. Haleta Kurt.

Blaine continua de caresser l'érection de Kurt par des vas et vient et s'engagea à l'entrée de Kurt dont il pénétra doucement voyant le visage de Kurt se crisper de douleur, Blaine se pencha vers sa mâchoire qu'il couvrit de baisers tout en caressant doucement la verge de celui-ci, ce qui le détendit. Restant dans cette position quelques courtes minutes, échangeant de simples caresses le temps que Kurt s'adapte.

- Bouge… Soupira d'impatience Kurt.

- D'accord, Kurt ?

- Mhm… ?

- J'attendais ça depuis tellement longtemps… Soupira Blaine transpirant, dont les gouttelettes quittèrent sa tignasse pour finirent sur les clavicules de Kurt.

Blaine se mit à faire une série de vas et vient progressive, allant à une vitesse de plus en plus accentuer au fur et à mesure de l'excitation de Kurt. Blaine avait laissé la verge de Kurt libre, préférant provoquer une friction de son torse avec le prépuce ce qui dégagea un effet meilleure et plus inattendu pour Kurt.

- Blaiine…. BlaaA….Owww…. Va….P…

- Heey… Kurrrtyy… Si je vais… Fouuu plus vite, je tiendr…tiendrais pas… Dit-il haletant interrompu par quelques plaisirs.

- Fais…. Je veux…owww….Ouuhhh…. Souffla Kurt d'impatience plantant ses quelques ongles dans le dos du bouclé.

S'exécutant aux désirs de Kurt, Blaine accentuant encore plus ses vas et vient contre Kurt faisant ainsi claquer son scrotum, il sentit la délibération de Kurt giclait sur ton torse lors d'une friction encore plus serré le long de la verge. Kurt roula des yeux et relâcha peu à peu le dos de Blaine.

- Uuuhhh….. Blaaaaiiiiiinee….. Gémissa Kurt dont la voix finit par s'étouffer tellement le plaisir fut atteint.

Blaine quant à lui continua ses vas et vient et ne tarda pas à se libérer en Kurt, ses abdominaux se contractèrent de plus en plus, son souffle devenant plus précipitée, les pupilles dilaté, il se coucha le long du torse de Kurt et lâcha la pression.

- Mhmm….Uuuuuuhh…Kkkk…..urrrrrrt…. oowww….. fuuuuuu…mfpmmmm….

Tremblant contre le corps de Kurt, Blaine retrouva son souffle quelques minutes plus tard, ne le quittant pas de ses bras. La transpiration dégoulinant de ses cheveux pour finir sur la poitrine de Kurt. Ils restèrent comme ça de longues minutes, plusieurs quarts d'heures même. Puis, Blaine se dégagea des bras de Kurt et remit ses vêtements au plus grand étonnement de Kurt.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu…

- On n'aurait pas dû, on est ivre ok ?

- Blaine non, tu vas arrêter ce discours tout de suite, car je t'ai prévenu que l'on ferait rien si tu n'étais pas attaché bien plus qu'amicalement.

Kurt remit ses vêtements du moins prit son boxer et enfila un peignoir et prit un pas de course en direction de Blaine qui s'était empresser de mettre le camp en direction de la sortie, titubant sur le trottoir de Fulcon Street.

- Hey où tu vas comme ça ? Blaine … Bon sang soit raisonnable rentre.

- Je… Commença t-il se stoppant, se retournant et se frottant le crâne. Je vais rentrer chez moi, à pied.

- C'est bon arrête de faire ton con et rentre t'es a plus de trente minutes de marches facile. Allez vient. Soupira Kurt tendant sa main.

- Mhm… Dit-il simplement faisant sortir ce son de sa bouche.

Ils repartirent ensemble et reprirent place dans la maison de Kurt, l'aidant à monté les escaliers et le coucher dans la chambre d'amis afin d'éviter toute polémique et amalgames au lendemain matin. Partant lui-même dans la sienne propre pour s'endormir ne tardant pas par l'effort physique et les grammes d'alcool dans son sang. Au lendemain, Kurt debout avant Blaine partit aussitôt dans la salle de bain, embrassant sur le front Blaine, partant prendre une douche et suivre son rituel d'hydratation et partit par la suite à la cuisine faire couler son petit-déjeuner qu'il prit sur le canapé dans sa grenouillère. L'heure affichant 2pm il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Rachel.

- Kurt ?

- Hey…

- Oh, tu as une petite voix tu as fais la fête hier ? Dit-elle avec un petit rire.

- Pas que…

- Oh… Je veux savoir, dit moi tout Kurty Kurt !

- Ffff… On l'a fait.

- De quoi ? Qui ?

- Bah Moi et… Blaine… Dit-il d'une petite voix à en croire, ce fut un murmure.

- De quoi, je n'ai pas entendu tu n'as pas parlé assez fort.

- J'ai couché avec Blaine. Dit-il d'une voix plus ferme et bien plus forte.

- Oh. Dit-elle simplement.

- C'était génial seulement… On était ivre.

- Ah ouais merde, là c'est un gros souci, tu crains qu'il refuse d'y croire, ou te rejette ?

- Bah en faite, je lui ai demandé que s'il m'aimait et bien qu'il se laisse faire et…

- Attend, c'est toi qui l'a chauffé ? Ria Rachel.

- Mutuellement.

- Oh bah ne t'en fais pas, ça va allez dans le bon sens.

- Rachel tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux dire, c'est que lui et moi ça ne va pas pouvoir continuer, on va être tout les deux séparé par l'océan des mois, des années même. Je refuse une relation à distance tu sais bien comment ça fonctionne ce type de relation miteuse.

- Toute façon Kurt vous êtes jeune adulte responsable, vous êtes en mesure de fixer un cap, un objectif ou un commun accord, ensemble.

- Tu n'es pas de bon conseil tu le sais ça ? Lui lança Kurt.

- Je ne peux pas prendre décision à ta place, ta situation est, je comprends incertaine mais dit toi simplement que tu es grand lui aussi, parler ensemble et ça devrait allez tu sais.

- Mhm…

- Kurt écoute, suis ton envie, écoute ce que tu ressens et donc, ce que ton cœur veuille. Si tu l'aime et que cela est réciproque…

- Je l'aime, j'en ai aucun doute, je l'aime.

- Alors sache que quoi qu'il arrive, vous ne vous vous direz jamais adieu, mais simplement au revoir, à bientôt. L'amour n'a pas de distance et deux êtres faits pour être ensemble, se retrouvent toujours à un moment ou un autre dans leur vie. Ce moment est enfin arrivée, malheureusement, non laisse-moi finir avant de soufflé. Malheureusement vos sentiments éclatent au dernier moment, mais soit lui, soit toi ira retrouver l'autre, qu'importe la distance.

- Tu sais que… Tu dis ça alors qu'on est d'accord sur le sujet relation à distance… Marmonna Kurt guère peu convaincu.

- Kurt, parle lui c'est tout ce que je peux te dire, vraiment… Par contre tu m'excuseras mais là je dois partir, vraiment j'ai le spectacle dans peu de temps vraiment navrée…

- Pas de souci, merci Rachel et, bonne chance.

- Merci, bisous

- 'Plus…

Kurt mit fin à l'appel et posa son iPhone à côté de lui et lâcha un soupire. Il ne se douta pas que Blaine se trouva juste derrière lui, au pied de l'escalier et écouta en faite la conversation depuis le début, ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit la machine à café se mettre en route qu'il comprit qu'il a été espionné durant tout l'appel. Kurt posa son regard sur Blaine qui lui fut de dos, prenant dans ses mains la tasse et partit en direction du canapé prenant un écart avec Kurt. Des minutes passèrent sous le silence, de très longues minutes.

- Tu n'es pas au boulot ? S'étonna Blaine coupant ainsi le silence pesant.

- Travaux boutique je ne t'en avais pas parlé ?

- Je ne sais plus… Ou sont tes aspirines ?

- Bouge pas je vais t'en prendre un.

Kurt revient dans le salon peu après, revenant de la salle de bain et lui donna la gélule à avaler.

- Merci. Dit-il simplement avalant le cachet.

- Tu veux peut-être que je te ramène chez toi ?

- J'avais plutôt pensé à partir au parc en face histoire de me faire passer la gueule de bois. Répondit Blaine vidant sa tasse.

- Bah je vais m'habiller et c'est ok, je reviens. Lui dit Kurt prenant les escaliers.

Dix minutes plus tard et après un rapide passage dans la salle de bain les deux jeunes hommes partirent en direction du parc en face et marchèrent ensemble sans dire un mot en premier lieu. Les deux furent tout simplement anxieux et appréhende la redouté discussion. Blaine tourna sans cesse ses mains et Kurt lui ne cessa de remettre ses cheveux et son blazer en place. Après dix minutes de marches silencieuses, Blaine rompt le silence.

- On s'assied ?

- Mhm, ouais j'en ai marre de tourné. Sourit Kurt.

- Pour ce qui est de…

- Hier soir. Coupa Kurt.

- Ouais, hier soir… Comment dire… Ce que j'ai dit, ok d'accord ? J'étais conscient.

- Oui moi aussi, bien sûr. Répondit Kurt gardant sa tête crispé et hésitante aux propos de Blaine.

- Je… J'ai vraiment pensé et j'ai vraiment aimé ce que j'ai dis et fait hier soir. Dit-il avec un rire nerveux et se liant les mains tête baisser. Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait ?

- Soit, on profite à fond cette dernière semaine, soit on s'arrête là et on reste simple ami. Répondit Kurt.

- Je supporterais la distance, Kurt.

- Moi non plus… Soupira Kurt.

Ils firent quelques secondes de silences, Kurt se souvient des paroles de Santana, celles de s'inscrire au Conservatoire de Bordeaux et de postuler dans toutes les boutiques là-bas, mais faire ainsi serait revoir ses propres plans et cela, Kurt ne put s'y résonner.

- Tu sais tu peux venir en France… Chez moi le temps de faire tes papiers on prendra le visa touristique…. Proposa Blaine.

- Non, non.

- Non ? Répéta Blaine.

- Je, j'ai des choses à faire à New-York, je tente là-bas, vraiment je veux vraiment enfin, plus que tout être avec toi tu ne sais pas à quel point j'attendais ce moment mais je dois saisir mes chances… En France je n'aurais rien…

- Pas totalement…

- Comment ça ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Et bien, j'ai postulé à ta place auprès de ma directrice pour une boutique Bordelaise qui recherche un styliste vendeur j'ai soumis ta candidature et j'aurais la réponse une fois que je serais de retour en France.

- Attend tu as quoi ?

- Je ne veux pas partir sans toi, Kurt. Lui dit Blaine d'une voix bien différente, une voix tremblante.

- Et tu as postulé sans même me demandé mon avis ? Tu as donc fouillé ma chambre pour trouver mes dessins ?!

- Désolé Kurt mais comprend moi, la situation est si compliqué pour ta maison à l'époque que… Et je… Tu ne m'en veux pas ? S'étonna Blaine voyant un sourire malicieux se dessiner sur le visage de Kurt

- Santana m'avait demandé de postuler partout dans la ville là-bas et même de m'inscrire dans le Conservatoire… Avoua timidement Kurt.

- Oh.

- Donc… On en déduit quoi ?

- Ça ! Se précipita de dire Blaine.

Ne s'attardant pas plus longtemps, il sauta sur cette occasion pour presser ses lèvres contre elle de Kurt en guise de réponse. Qu'importent des passants les observant, qu'importe le monde. Blaine profita de ce moment tout autant que Kurt en profita. Les mains baladeuses de Kurt partirent se poser le long du dos de Blaine qu'il caressa de courtes secondes. Cet instant magique, deuxième fois depuis hier soir. L'esprit lucide, l'esprit pur et pleinement conscient, rien ne change tout est encore comme hier soir, aucun regret, juste de l'amour. Blaine libéra Kurt après cet échange intense et tant convoité par Kurt.

- C'est ma réponse je crois. Souria Kurt.

- Tu as tout compris. Confirma avec un franc sourire le bouclé qui se leva du banc.

- Où tu vas ?

- Bah, continuer à marché c'est évident. Roula t-il des yeux.

- Attend-moi. Cria Kurt voyant le bouclé déjà au loin.

Ce dont Kurt voulait tant arriva enfin, retrouver Blaine, son Blaine. Celui qui l'a fait virevolté de plaisir pendant son adolescence, celui qui l'a forgé et l'a fait devenir l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui. Marchant de longues heures dans ce grand parc de San Francisco à respirer l'air pur et la beauté du paysage en plein centre-ville. Cet instant simple mais qui fit une différence pour les deux, celui d'un instant de changement, d'un nouveau départ. Après cette longue balade ils prirent la direction du domicile de Kurt et à la plus grande surprise des deux quelqu'un les attendait devant la porte.

- Bah alors personne ne répond à mes appels ?

- Je, je n'ai pas mon portable… Se justifia Blaine.

- Moi non plus excuse nous. Rajouta Kurt ouvrant la porte de maison et faisant ainsi rentrés les deux.

- Pour moi une bière s'il te plait, merci Kurt. S'exclama Santana prenant ses aises sur le canapé.

- Limonade pour moi. Demanda Blaine.

- Ok, je prends de même.

- Oh vous, vous avez pris une cuite hier soir je me trompe ? Dit-elle en riant.

- Pas qu'un peu… Confirma avec un petit sourire le bouclé assis au côté de la latina.

- Oh putain vous avez fait une Nekno' sans moi ? S'exclama la latina.

- Devons nous te faire un dessin ? Rétorqua Kurt ramenant les limonades et la bière sur un plateau.

La latina regardait les garçons un à un très rapidement trahit par les yeux malicieux d'un Blaine sérieux et les joues d'un Kurt devenant rosâtre. Elle comprit aussitôt qu'ils avaient eu une relation bien plus qu'amicale la veille. Elle ouvrit la bouche reposant son regard à nouveau sur le bouclé qui se mordit les lèvres.

- Putain vous avez couché ensemble ? Oh bon sang !

- On n'a jamais dit ça. Répondit Blaine.

- Oh c'est bon hein, faîtes pas les malins je ne suis pas dupe toi entre tes yeux malicieux et lui les joues rouges comme le cul d'un bébé avec une chiasse douloureuse comme si t'a une ronce dans la raie… C'est bon hein. Dit-elle s'exaspérant en faisant rouler ses yeux.

- Ronce dans la raie… Marmonna Kurt gigotant sa tête.

- Donc… Vous vous êtes mis ensemble ça y est ?

Les garçons se regardèrent ouvrant la bouche en même temps lâchant un petit son hésitant et Blaine prit la parole après un regard attestant dans ce sens.

- On essaie, enfin oui nous sommes ensemble depuis quelques heures, donc on va dire qu'on est en phase de test, c'est ça Kurt ?

- Oui exactement, tout dépendra de moi et ce que cela donne pour New-York, et tout ça, pour l'instant on est ici et on profite, ensemble. Répondit Kurt qui posa sa main sur la cuisse de Blaine.

- Si je comprends bien, là oui, mais dès notre départ à Blaine et moi, c'est finit ? Demanda la latina assez surprise et comprenant pas vraiment.

- Non ! Dirent-ils en même temps.

- On prendra nos distances et quoi qu'il advienne on se retrouvera si notre « amour » est si puissant. Ajouta Blaine.

- Pourquoi tu agites tes doigts pour le mot amour ? Demanda Santana.

- Ouais c'est vrai pourquoi tu as agité tes doigts ? Rajouta Kurt.

- Je… Je ne suis pas à l'aise de parler comme ça, alors que tout est frais… je vais rentrer chez moi d'accord ? Désolé… S'excusa Blaine partant en direction de dehors.

- Blaine attend qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? S'étonna Kurt lâchant un soupire.

- Laisse, je vais allez voir ce qui lui prend. Le lui dit Santana qui partirent dans la rue rejoindre Blaine.

- Et bah… Cela devrait être un jour heureux mais tu m'as tout l'air d'être malheureux là… Dit moi tout ! Dit-elle ayant rattrapé le bouclé.

- Je suis juste terrifié Santana… J'ai peur de le blesser à nouveau, tu sais je, je me suis tellement comporté comme un minable dans le passé avec lui, j'ai juste peur de tout foiré à nouveau… Dit-il d'une voix vraisemblablement très inquiète.

- Oh wow attend, attend tu me rappelles ton âge ? 27ans non ?

- Ouais…

- Tu es grand, tu es bon ok… T'es encore très jeune dans ta tête ! Dit-elle le frappant amicalement faisant ainsi dessiner un sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Pas faux. Dit-il.

- Et je sais que vivre en France isolé de tout ce qui t'a forgé, tu en as énormément souffert, je le sais. Même si nous ne sommes qu'amis depuis quoi, quelques semaines, je le vois très bien, on à tellement échangés toi et moi que je connais presque tout de toi. Sauf tes désirs sexuelles mais ça viendra avec Hummel ça j'en suis sur.

- T'es bête… Dit-il avec le sourire.

- Tu ne vas rien foiré cette fois-ci car tu es grand, mature et conscient des erreurs par le passé, souviens toi juste que Kurt est prêt à tout juste pour être avec toi. Qu'importe la relation même si lui il veut vraiment plus qu'une amitié, Kurt sera toujours là. Qu'il souffre ou non il ne te lâchera pas, car tu es lui. Tu es son lui. Allez… Ne fais pas ton con et rentre.

- D'accord…

Faible sourire, tape dans le dos, et le revoilà rentrer dans la maison reprenant place sur le canapé et prit enfin goût à sa limonade fraichement sur le plateau qui n'attendait que lui.

- Ecoutez les gars, je sais que c'est tout frais que vous êtes tout content, tout ça mais juste, ne mettez aucune pression cela ne sera qu'effet inverse prenez votre temps, oui votre temps ensemble est compté mais justement, rester vous-même, et tout ira bien. Dit-elle pour rassurer publiquement son ami, Blaine. Enfin après vous êtes grand les jeunes.

- On est plus vieux que toi… Rétorqua Kurt.

- Oh ta gueule. Dit-elle.

Terminant la discussion sur ce sujet, ils partirent tout les trois au pied du Golden Bridge pour y passer la journée. Blaine eut l'idée de visiter la fameuse prison d'Alcatraz ce dont ils firent tous les trois. Ils prirent ainsi le bateau et posèrent les pieds sur cette petite île la plus connu dans le milieu pénitencier du monde entier. S'engouffrant dans les nombreux couloirs, ils visitèrent une à une les cellules.

- Baaaaah ! Hurla Santana.

- Putain… Rien de drôle. Râla Kurt qui vient de faire un bond.

- Tu aurais du voir ta tête Kurty… Ria Blaine accompagnait par Santana en larme.

- Il à du croire que j'étais Al Pacino le con ! Ria Santana.

- Vous venez, nous allons passer à la salle principale. Grogna le guide d'un air sadique.

- Oh… J'ai hâte. Frissonna d'impatience le bouclé.

- Euh… Attendez-moi ! Cria Kurt se précipitant à rattraper le groupe de visite.

Quelques cellules et couloirs plus tard ils atteignirent la mythique cellule du plus grand mafieux du monde. Ils entrèrent trois par trois et eux attendirent que tous entrèrent et l'eurent vue pour ainsi profiter plus longuement de la cellule et de son histoire. Blaine y pénétra avec impatience et même grand humour faisant une vois sombre auprès de Santana.

- C'est qué ta tou volé ? Dit-il avec un accent italien.

- Oh gente garçone ké tou é beau ! Dit-elle.

- Putain c'est quoi ce bruit. Sursauta de peur Kurt.

- C'est la prison elle est….

- Hanté ! Grogna d'une voix terrifiante Blaine qui pressa ses mains contre la taille de Kurt bondissant à nouveau.

- Putain arrêtez vous me foutez la trouille… Paniqua Kurt.

- Mais t'es vraiment une chochotte toi. Ria Santana.

Ils restèrent dans cette cellule de longues minutes, Blaine et son côté amour de l'histoire s'amusa à touché du bout des doigts les murs comme s'il chercher à avoir des visions, Kurt lui n'attendait qu'une chose, retrouver la terre ferme de San Francisco et fuir cette prison qui lui donne la chair de poule. Santana elle, regarda simplement et bavassant des histoires salaces de prisonniers et leurs codes pour couché entres eux. Après plusieurs minutes Blaine cessa de caresser le mur et retira Kurt de ses pensées.

- Hey, on y va ? Dit-il doucement.

- Oh euh, oui j'attendais.

Rejoignant le groupe visite, ils finissent cette longue traverser de l'île par la cours extérieur pour ainsi les reconduire dans la navette fluviale qui les conduira à nouveau sur la terre ferme. Regardant autour d'eux, Kurt resta toujours collé à Blaine comme un chien apeuré alors que Santana elle, s'amusa à emmerder les touristes étrangers ne parlant pas la langue américaine.

- Hey, et si on se faisait une photo ? Proposa d'un seul coup Blaine.

- Oh euh, ouais pourquoi pas après tout. Avec Santana ?

- Ouais et une que nous. Répondit le bouclé.

- Santana, vient ! S'exclama Kurt la faisant revenir.

- Rho qu'est-ce-que vous voulez, j'étais en train de dire à cette touriste que c'était une prostituée d'Allemagne…

- On fait une photo souvenir. S'exprima Blaine.

- Oh putain pas ses conneries… Bon je prends la place du milieu.

- Blaine tu as d'autres lunettes de couleurs ? Demanda Kurt.

- Ouais, j'ai bleu et jaune si vous voulez pourquoi ?

- Bah donne les nous ça va être cool !

- Ouais pour une fois que Lady Hummel n'a pas tord… Roula t-elle de ses yeux.

Blaine sortit de son sac les lunettes et donna la jaune à Kurt et la bleu à Santana. Lui garda ses roses. Kurt appuyant sur le bouton en prit plusieurs, bougeant de position. Elle se retira de leurs bras et prit le téléphone de Kurt et se plaça en face d'eux. Surpris mais à la fois ravie de ne pas être obliger de demander comme ils avaient l'intention de le faire, c'est avec un franc sourire qu'ils prirent des positions différentes sur les photos, tout en restant simple, pas de tendresse, juste des photos simples.

- Bon euh, des photos c'est cool mais si c'est pour en faire dix et que vous faîtes rien de spéciale dessus…

- Comment ça ? Demanda Blaine.

- Bah je ne sais pas moi, prenez vous dans les bras, faîtes les cons, toucher vous j'en sais rien mais bon c'est des photos nulle là.

Blaine s'approcha de Kurt et s'amusa à le décoiffer, immortalisant l'instant avec une grimace de Kurt qui la fit rire. Blaine en profita à chaque fois pour chatouiller ou faire une chose dérangeante sur Kurt. Puis un geste d'affection arriva, Blaine posa son menton contre l'épaule droite de Kurt, les bras tombant sur son corps. À coup sur c'est la plus belle de toute. L'heure déjà de montée dans ce petit bateau retentit alors que la photo venait à peine d'être prise. Ils partirent donc tous les trois sur le bateau et regagnèrent la terre ferme.

En France, Alexis qui s'y connaît grandement en administration ne cessait d'être avec Sue Sylvester pour les finalités et les engagements, transports et tout ce qui suit concernant les nouvelles recrues, car même si Santana est la recrue tant attendue, bien d'autres élèves suite aux inscriptions restaient à faire. Marie, elle, s'occupa d'assister et de réviser ses cours au Conservatoire tout en entretenant l'appartement de Blaine. Cette dernière semaine n'était qu'à un seul rythme, le retour de Blaine. Même si tous ses courriers lui firent scanner et purent ainsi faire le règlement des factures, Blaine est juste un homme actif et à ses occupations lourdes, et certains documents dûs être fait par Alexis et Marie, ne pouvant se permettre d'attendre quoi que ce soit.

- Te voilà enfin… Tu as vus l'heure ? Il est six heures du matin Alexis… Tu as foutus quoi toute la nuit ? S'énerva Marie qui l'attendit là, sur le canapé du salon.

- Je… J'étais avec Sue Sylvester on avait beaucoup de papiers à refaire car Becky Michele n'a pas fait cela correctement ça nous a pris un bon moment je suis désolé… Dit-il s'approchant d'elle et glissa un baiser sur le front.

- Non mais Alexis, ça fait quoi ? Trois jours que tu fais ça, tu as vue dans quel état tu es là ? Tu tiens à peine debout… Tes cernes sont complètement violets, tes pupilles dilatés, tu as mangé au moins ? Dit-elle.

Alexis quitta sa veste bleu nuit et posa sa tête sur les cuisses de Marie qui caressa sa tignasse, lâchant un grand soupire de fatigue tout en réfléchissant à la question de sa douce petite-amie.

- Je dirais depuis… Hier sûrement. Dit-il d'une voix faible, endormit.

- Alexis… Dit-elle en soupirant. Regarde-moi.

- Mhm ?

- C'est lui qui t'a demandé tout ça ?

- Mhm… Non c'est juste elle, pourquoi ?

- Alors je ne veux plus que tu y ailles, tu te repose d'accord ? Ce week-end j'avais prévu de partir sur Paris mais je vais devoir annuler car t'es pas en forme tu vas passer ton week-end à dormir…

- Non, non annule pas Paris ça va allez je t'assure. Dit-il posant sa main sur le sein droit de la jeune femme.

- Si. C'est bon tu n'as pas mangé depuis 48 heures, tu n'as pas dormis depuis 48heures, je n'ai pas de nouvelle de toi depuis ce matin quand tu m'as dis que tu t'excusais de ne pas avoir dormit ici car tu as bossé, c'est bon, juste c'est bon. Tu m'écoutes ?...

- Rrr…..Rrrrrrrr…. Ronfla Alexis.

- Je te haï… Murmura t-elle se dégageant progressivement du canapé et remplaça ses cuisses par un coussin du canapé partant dans sa chambre pour prendre le téléphone et composer le numéro de Blaine, ne prenant guère la peine de voir l'heure à San Francisco.

Alors qu'en Californie, eux furent dans le StarBucks du centre-ville, le téléphone de Blaine se mit à sonner. Santana fit remarquer la sonnerie et en informa le bouclé qui décrocha assez tardivement mais assez rapide pour ne pas rejeter l'appel.

- Hey Marie ça va ? Dit-il d'une voix agréable.

- Oh ça pourrait mieux allez tu sais quelle heure il est en France ?

- Euuh…

- Six heure trente du matin là, Alexis vient à peine de rentrer du Conservatoire car ta foutue directrice se permet de volé mon mec, mon temps avec lui pour vos foutues papiers administratives.

- Wow euh déjà ne m'agresse pas s'il te plait… Elle à quoi ?

- Deux jours qu'Alexis ne rentre pas dormir, car Sylvester le garde avec elle pour vos papiers et tout autres paperasse du Conservatoire. Et moi dans tout ça ?

- Attend attend… Marie je n'y suis pour rien moi j'ai envoyé par mail tout les documents, je n'ai rien demandé à Sue ou à Alexis tu sais… Répondit-il.

Un silence prit la conversation, un silence rompu peu après par Marie.

- Pourquoi je t'agresse ? Pourquoi je t'ai téléphonée ?

- Tu dois être juste épuisée et impatiente que tout cela soit finit car c'est ainsi depuis, deux mois… Justifia Blaine.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, je, je suis ouais… Fatiguée je ferais mieux d'allez me reposer, toi aussi non ? Il est tard là-bas ?

- Non, ça va c'est la soirée, au faite je…

- Oui ?

De nouveau un silence ce fit, Blaine regarda Kurt rire avec Santana et entra ses lèvres dans sa bouche qu'il humidifie avec sa langue. Hésitant à dire quoi que ce soit.

- Blaine, tu es là ?

- Oh euh, oui oui je suis là.

- Tu voulais me dire… ?

- Rien, ce n'est pas important je te dirais ça en arrivant.

- Ok, tu me confirme quand tu arrives à l'aéroport vendredi hein…

- Oui ne t'en fais pas.

- À plus tard Blaine, encore désolé.

- T'inquiète, repose toi bien.

- Merci.

Retournant à la table de ses amis, Blaine revient un peu moins joyeux, à vraie dire savoir que toute cette procédure qui arriva à ternir le couple de ses amis ne l'envie guère. Se posant sur la banquette écoutant les deux discutait, Blaine lui était transporté ailleurs, à neuf milles kilomètres d'ici, Bordeaux. Quelques jours et il est temps de rentrer, c'est ce qu'il se dit à cet instant. Sortant de ses pensées par Santana.

- Eh Oh ! Anderson !

- Hein, quoi ?

- On te demandait ce que tu pensais…

- Oh euh c'est cool oui… Répondit-il.

- Fallait dire que ce n'était pas cool… Lui dit Kurt avec un coup de coude dans l'abdomen.

- Ow…

- Tu pensais à quoi Blainey Beardy Bêêh ? Demanda Santana.

- Rien, rien. On va en boite ? Proposa précipitamment Blaine.

- Je croyais que tu voulais une soirée plutôt calme chez Kurt devant un jeu… Marmonna Santana fixant Kurt bizarrement.

- Je croyais qu'à part les bars musicaux tu n'aimais pas les discothèques… Ajouta Kurt.

- J'ai changé d'avis, alors c'est oui ou non ? Sinon j'y vais seul hein…

- Bon ok on y va… On va à celles des étudiants ? Demanda Santana.

- Mhm non… Souria Blaine.

- Euh attend tu ne vas pas nous amener à toutes ces BCBG pourrie. Râla la latina.

- La boîte gay ça vous dit ? Dit-il avec un sourire plus grand.

- Oh putain j'adhère !

- Oh non… Soupira Kurt.

- Oh toi ta gueule tu suis. Râla Santana.

- Allez-y-je paye et je vous rejoins. S'exclama Blaine partant vers la borne à carte bancaire.

Kurt et Santana sortirent du StarBucks et l'attendit, arrivant peu après et s'engagèrent dans les rues de la ville en direction de la discothèque gay de la ville. Après deux tramways différents ils arrivent enfin à l'endroit tant attendu par Santana et Blaine. Ensemble, ils pénétrèrent le bâtiment s'engouffrant dans la piste de danse bondée.

- Reste près de moi. Lui dit Blaine à l'oreille le prenant par la taille en guise de domination.

- Oh… Tu as peur ? Demanda Kurt.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre dans cette salle et te retrouver dans les bras des deux grand et gros là-bas vois-tu. J'ai un peu peur pour toi. Plaisanta Blaine.

- Ok je vais vomir là… Se dégouta Kurt.

- Tu n'as pourtant pas encore bu Kurty.

- Je ne vais pas boire ce soir. Dit-il.

- Oh et, pourquoi ?

- Car je vais vous reconduire un à un à vos domicile donc mieux vaux qu'un de nous trois soit, sobre et ce ne sera pas le cas de Santana.

- Oh non… Ria Blaine.

Santana était déjà loin et bien remarquée par tous, affalée sur le comptoir elle faisait des cessions téquila paf assez sévère.

- Soy de Lima Heights ! Hurla la latina.

Blaine et Kurt s'engouffre sur la piste de danse et firent quelques pas l'un en face de l'autre sur les musiques passant, de The Black Eyed Peas et bien d'autres grand groupes électro pop du moment. Kurt se sentit en confiance et fit ce que Blaine lui avait ordonné, rester auprès de lui, et personne les embêta du moins…

- Hey, ça va vous, on peux vous offrir un verre ?

- Oh euh, Kurt ? Demanda Blaine.

- Seulement un pour moi. Répondit-il.

- Ok cool venait on va s'installer là-bas.

Les deux jeunes hommes suivirent les deux autres gars et prirent place à une table, isolé mais donnant parfaitement sur la piste et le bar voyant toujours Santana danser avec des femmes. Les garçons prirent un alcool différent, simple bière pour Kurt, et un Get Twenty Seven pour Blaine.

- Moi c'est Ryan.

- Et moi c'est David.

- Vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda Blaine.

- Ouais depuis quatre ans.

- Oh c'est cool ça. Répondit Kurt.

- Et vous ?

- Oh euh moi c'est Blaine et voici Kurt mon petit-ami. Dit-il les joues un peu rosâtres.

- Cool maintenant que nous connaissons nos bases ça va. Déclara Ryan.

- Vous avez…. ? Demanda David.

- Oh euh, j'ai 27ans. Répondit Blaine.

- Ok et toi, Kurt ?

- Je, je n'aime pas dire mon âge comme ça.

- Ok, ok pas de problème, ta la vingtaine c'est sur. Répondit Ryan avec un clin d'œil.

- Et vous ? Demanda Kurt.

- Ryan à 28 et moi j'en ai 25.

- Vous faîtes quoi de votre chère vie ? Demanda Ryan palpant la cuisse de David.

- Oh euh moi je suis dans l'art, professeur d'art dans un Conservatoire Français.

- Simple vendeur de fringue.

- Tu peux nous avoir des réducs alors ? Plaisanta le plus grand, Ryan.

- Tu rêves.

- Bref, sinon vous faîtes quoi ici au juste ? Demanda David.

- On est là pour se détendre, s'amuser quoi, et vous ? Répondit Blaine.

- Pareil pour nous. Ça vous dit qu'on se rejoigne quelque part ensemble, rien que nous ?

Kurt lança un regard pas très rassuré à Blaine qui comprit aussitôt ce que voulaient les deux gars et déclina l'offre.

- Euh désolé mais non. On n'est pas à chercher la même chose que vous je crois.

- Oh allez, Blaine c'est ça ? On peut… Juste s'amuser. Répondit David posant sa main sur la jambe du bouclé.

- D'une, tu ne me touches pas et de deux soit tu dégages soit je te fais dégager c'est clair ?

- Vous êtes peut-être pas habitué à ces échanges mais… Avec nous vous allez y prendre goût, on était comme vous au début… Insista au creux de l'oreille David.

Kurt commençait vraiment à flipper en voyant le comportement enivrée et très pervers des deux hommes, voyant les yeux de Blaine se dilaté, pupille noir, Kurt sentit la bagarre arriver, à peine le temps d'avaler sa salive qu'il vit Blaine mettre un poing en plein visage de David en se levant. Kurt fit de même et alla vers Blaine qui l'écarta avant de voir un poing arriver en face, le mur lui rendit le revers.

- Stop, Blaine arrête, laisse. Cria Kurt.

Des paroles que ni Blaine, ni els deux gars entendit et prirent en compte, se frappant tout les trois, voyant Blaine se faire ruée de coups, Kurt ne put se retenir que d'entré dans l'affront et échangeant quelques coups dans l'abdomen des gars, se prenant lui aussi des coups. Lorsque Santana vit ses amis en pleine bagarre, dont tous avaient les yeux rivées, elle se rua sur eux et stoppa l'affront avec des inconnus. Le staff de la discothèque mit les cinq dehors.

- Heureusement que tes deux petites salopes te sont venus en aide sinon on t'aurait bien niqué. Ria Ryan.

Blaine retourna cette fois-ci dans la rue se jeter sur eux fracassant Ryan contre la poubelle. David allant à la charge, Kurt également, Santana elle était rentré dans la boite de nuit chercher le staff afin d'empêcher que ça n'aille plus loin seulement, Blaine se prit des coups de plus en plus violent et frappant en douleur.

- Lâchez-le ! Hurla Kurt qui tenta de retirer le plus gros d'entre eux mais un simple coup de poing au visage le sonna.

Blaine enchaîna les coups, pris à partie entre la poubelle et le mur de parpaing, sans défense il se cambra en faisant la coquille et subit les coups. Par chance Santana et les vigiles arrivent au bon moment et retient les deux gars.

- Kurt !

- Ça va… Ça va…

- Blaine ! Hurla Santana.

- Je… Tu peux…

- Oui, tient appuie toi sur moi. Soupira Santana.

Blaine prit appuie sur elle, boitant, Kurt reprenant ses esprits prit Blaine de l'autre bras.

- Vous voulez qu'on appelle une ambulance ? Demanda l'un des vigiles ?

- Non, ça va on va le conduire à l'hôpital de nous-mêmes pour sa jambe. Assura Santana. Merci beaucoup…

- Pas de quoi juste, ne revenez plus jamais ici.

Ils se rendirent à la ligne de tramway plus loin et prirent la direction de la clinique qui était sur la même ligne de tram.

- Ça va je vous dis, pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital. Râla Blaine.

- Tu as vus ton visage ? J'ose imaginer le reste… S'énerva Kurt.

- Putain mais vous ne pouvez pas respecter mon choix bordel ? Ça arrive de se tapé sur la gueule putain… Reconduisez moi chez ma…

- Plutôt chez moi ? Car si elle te voit comme ça… Marmonna Kurt.

- Ouais c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas fini ma phrase. Dit-il avec un léger sourire.

- Bon bah si vous voulez rentrez, très bien mais venez pas chialer demain. Râla Santana.

Peu après ils se trouvèrent non loin de Fulcon Street, elle les accompagna alors jusqu'au pavillon, une fois entrée dans le salon, elle allongea Blaine sur le canapé.

- Ça va allez t'es sur Kurt ?

- Oui c'est juste quelques coups moi ça va, lui est cabossé mais rien de grave.

- Tu peux rentrer Santana pas de soucis t'inquiète. Rajouta Blaine.

- Vous êtes…

- Surs ! Dirent-ils en même temps.

- Bon bah je file alors… Vous dit quand même bonne fin de soirée…

- On se voit demain de toute façon. Répondit Blaine.

- Ah ? Bon bah d'accord, à demain.

Kurt la raccompagna à la porte et fermi à clef derrière elle s'occupant maintenant de partir à l'étage prendre la trousse de secours pour soigner les quelques blessures du bouclé et ses siennes propres. Sous les grincements de dents incessant de Blaine, il eut l'idée d'embrasser chaque zone sensible du bouclé pour le détendre surtout le derrière de l'oreille.

- Kurrrrrt…. Grogna Blaine.

- Je sais…

- Kurrr hiiiii….Mhmm… Putain… Crispa de douleur le bouclé.

- Arrête de bouger si tu veux que je désinfecte tes quelques plais. Râla Kurt.

Tapotant le coton à l'arcade et au niveau des livres du bouclé, il lui hauta le tee shirt et remarqua simplement des bleus qu'il massa avec une crème sous les yeux ébahit et ravie du bouclé. Baissant maintenant le jeans du bouclé et découvrit quelques hématomes là aussi.

- Ils ne font pas semblant…

- Kurt, ça va d'accord ? Tenta de rassurer le bouclé.

- Tu n'aimes pas que je joue à l'infirmier ?

- …Kurt, je n'ai pas envie de joué à ça d'accord ? Est-ce-que je peux me rhabiller et allez dormir ? Répondit froidement le bouclé.

- Euh… Bah… Oui, oui bien sûr j'ai, j'ai finit justement de soigner.

Sans aucun remerciement, Blaine enfila son jeans et remit son haut et s'engouffra dans la chambre à l'étage, la chambre d'ami. Kurt voyant ça resta simplement bouche-bée, éteignant les lumières d'en bas, remontant la trousse qu'il rangea dans la salle de bain il se désinfecta les simples égratignures sur son visage, toute petite et piquante. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et ouvrit celle d'en face, celle de la chambre d'ami et découvrit un Blaine faisant mine de dormir. Il hauta ses vêtements gardant son simple boxer et s'engouffra dans les draps près du bouclé ne disant pas un mot. Il se colle aussitôt dans l'étreinte du bouclé qui grogna.

- Comment tu as su que je ne dormais pas ?

- Tu ne sais pas simulé.

- Oh…

- Pourquoi tu es venu dans cette chambre ? Demanda à son tour Kurt.

- Voir si tu me rejoindrais… Fut la simple réponse du bouclé qui posa son menton contre l'épaule de Kurt, gardant les yeux fermer.

- Me voilà. Répondit calmement Kurt.

- Mhm… Merci…

- D'être là au lit ?

- De ne pas t'avoir mit trop en avant dans la bagarre. Je n'aurais pas aimé qu'ils te fassent plus que ce que je n'ai déjà pas plus empêcher… Souffla le bouclé.

- On s'en sort pas trop mal, puis bon avoue… On s'est défoulé quand même ! Plaisanta Kurt.

- Ouais… On à juste prit une branlée. Souria Blaine.

Un sourire que Kurt sentait, petite preuve que Blaine va bien, et que non il n'est pas en colère. À croire que la bagarre pour lui est un rituel, une habitude. Ce sourire qui fut le dernier signe de présence du bouclé qui, s'endormit assez rapidement contrairement à Kurt qui lui resta là à ne rien faire durant de longues minutes à réfléchir et à penser à la semaine prochaine, la bagarre de ce soir n'était même pas une priorité pour lui comme pour Blaine, pour Kurt, c'est plus important que ça, c'est le sujet d'être à jeudi. Ce funeste jour. Ce jour où tout ne sera plus comme maintenant, où tout redeviendra comme avant. Une fois de plus il se laissa envahir par la nostalgie des deux derniers mois, surtout de ce dernier mois qui fut le plus excitant et le plus merveilleux des deux. Un mois qui est passée à une vitesse inouïe. Une vitesse bien trop accentuée, attendant presque le dernier instant pour s'échanger leurs corps, s'échanger leurs sentiments. Kurt regretta finalement d'avoir ouvert son cœur et son corps au bouclé maintenant. Est-ce supportable de vivre un amour d'une telle distance, après une si longue amitié, une si longue distance à ne se voir que par webcam et qu'une fois par an ? Après la première déception que Blaine lui a faite par le passé, est-ce toujours possible de croire encore à lui et en ses beaux mots et croyances ? La vie en France est-elle vraiment celle dont Kurt veut avoir ? Trop de questions se posèrent ce soir en lui. Blaine, bien trop confiant et croyant contrairement à lui. Tout va trop vite, quoique depuis la petite officialisation de la relation, ils sachent prendre distance sans trop se sauter dessus comme des adolescents l'auraient déjà fait, Kurt sentit un malaise, quelque chose qui n'allait pas en plus de ses propres questionnements, quelque chose venant du côté de Blaine. Après une prise de tête consciencieuse, Kurt trouva enfin le sommeil.

* * *

Chansons dans ordre de parution :

In my place - Coldplay  
Feels Like The Way - Mad Moon Riot 

Je sais, je sais... Oui... ENFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !

Keep calm ! La suite est pour mercredi ! en attendant j'attends vos review avec impatience !

A bientôt !


	6. Chapter 6

Salut à tous et à toutes,

Merci de votre fidélité, encore et toujours ça me fait vraiment, extrêmement plaisir d'autant plus que je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire, mais le fait que je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire n'engendrera rien à la publication, à vrai dire vous ne remarquerez même pas que j'ai cessé d'écrire de mon côté puisque, tout est planifier pour justement, que personne remarque ceci et que je puisse fournir dans les temps et toujours, à raison de deux chapitres par semaine, Dreaming Is Free. Petite parenthèse donc, guère peu intéressante pour vous je penses.

Je suis content de voir que finalement cette officialisation de ce type vous plait, je me disais " Attends t'es sûr de vouloir faire ça ainsi?" Limite j'étais comme Kurt qui demandait à Blaine s'il était sur de ce qu'il faisait... Trêves de plaisanterie, merci à vous tous franchement vous êtes géniales!

**Klaiiine-Cindy:** _Le jour où je ferais un "Happy Moment" sans chute derrière c'est que j'ai fais une syncope. J'aime jouer encore et toujours avec les émotions et les envies de tous. C'est jouissif. Je penses qu'il est nécessaire d'imposer ce mal-être que va être la distance, pour le moment est-ce-que Kurt suivra? Suivra pas? Tout est encore confus et quand le moment sera, peut-être qu'un changement de dernière minute s'opérera je ne sais pas... Enfin si je sais, mais pas toi, pas vous. _

**Guest:** _Ma blague sur les volets... Ah oui! Mon introduction du précédent chapitre... Ah ok. On découvre, vraiment à bout et elle se fait méchamment recadré en effet, c'était plus que nécessaire et, advienne que pourra de cette ancienne relation qui est maintenant un peu un relation du présent. "J'espère que le Klaine vaincra et qu'il resterons ensemble et soudes même si je me doute qu'il va y avoir des moments avec des bas." ... ! _

**Ce:** _Oui tu avais raison, bravo à toi! Quant à Santana s'était évident, je penses que si je faisais gagné "Mia" ( allusion à Mia Swier gf de Darren) je me faisais juste lapidé, tranché, bref on me tuer. Après comme je l'ai dis plus haut, j'ai hésité à faire ce type de rapprochement pour officialiser un couple, c'était assez étrange et bien différent de ma précédente fanfiction, de divers fanfictions, tout est différent. Mais c'est aussi comme tu le stipule dans ta review, un fait de société de nos jours. L'alcoolémie d'une soirée, peut engendré un rapport sexuelle, et un plaisir et un attachement etc... Santana est sans Brittany dans cette fanfiction contrairement à AWTB mais, elle en reste pas moins épique._

**YorLucille21:** _Ta review dont je m'apprête à donner réponse est ciblé sur le chapitre numéro 2. Rattrape-moi très vite ton retard Marion Haha. Mais tu émets un fait que, lorsque tu lieras ce chapitre verra que les choses n'ont pas changer. Kurt et la maison de son père. Maintenant que lui et Blaine sont ce qui est un couple tout frais tout mignon, que le départ de Blaine pour l'Europe va devenir imminent, la question de savoir, comment Kurt va faire et est-ce-que ce dernier gardera la maison, se pose encore. Il va de soit que si Kurt ne vend pas sa maison pour souvenir de son père, ce dernier ne partira pas de San Francisco, quoi qu'il en soit. _

**Charming29:** _Santana souhaite bonne chance à palpant les corps, exactement! Blaine est très protecteur ça se voit, et le contacte avec Rachel ne passe pas du tout. Évidemment, je trouvais logique de remettre Berry dans la vie de Kurt, malgré que cette dernière soit détestée de beaucoup de part sa notoriété et son pouvoir à Broadway. Advienne que pourra de ce côté-ci. Et oui, la distance est horrible et généralement elle détruit plus que procure du bonheur. Le temps défile aussi vite que les chapitres en mode "avance-rapide" avance, soit, en flèche. _

**Kurtnie:** _Sue Sylvester, directrice du conservatoire, Santana son élève... Manlalalalalaaaaaaa ! Non ils ne vont pas partager ça c'est clair et oui bon ils ont l'air sauvage mais ça va, c'est pas du BDSM ça! ça va! Ça va venir le bdsm... ! Je te rassure je peux pas me la faire, j'en serais incapable limite me faire Sue... Ça passe crème. Oops! Kurt est comment dire... Toutou de Rachel depuis toujours et n'a toujours plus compté que sur elle, et les mauvais moment s'efface en voyant sa tête et son succès, comme une forme d'envie et de jalousie à la fois, qui sait. _

_Merci à vous tous, de faire la commentation de Dreaming Is Free, ça me touche, même si certains lisent et ne disent rien, c'est aussi vous que je tiens à remercier car vous garder vos sentiments et vos opinions pour vous, et peut-être que parfois c'est pas toujours simple, où des questions vous trottent, n'hésiter surtout pas si vous avez des doutes où des interlocutions concernant un passage, voir même une envie. Je n'ai pas fini d'écrire cette fanfiction, il m'est donc clairement possible de prendre en comptes toutes remarques pour qui sait, des OS, où même le futur lointain de cette fanfiction! En tout cas merci à tous et à toutes pour votre présence._

* * *

Au petit matin les deux garçons se réveillèrent paisiblement après la soirée mouvementée et défoulant qu'ils passèrent. Le soleil tapant en plein dans leurs visages les réveilla aux aurores. Kurt pressa sa main contre la poitrine du bouclé.

- Hey… Murmura Blaine au creux du cou du bouclé.

- Salut mhm… Murmura avec un petit crissement, le bouclé.

- Tu as mal ?

- Tu n'as pas mal à ta mâchoire ? Demanda Blaine.

- Un petit peu…

- Bah voilà moi aussi j'ai un peu mal, mais c'était fun, tu ne trouves pas ?

- T'es vraiment con. Frappa Kurt.

- Aouuu… Tu fais mal… Râla Blaine faisant un visage triste.

- Depuis quand se battre c'est fun ? Demanda Kurt.

- C'est pour plaisanter rho…

- Je sais, Blaine… Je sais. Murmura Kurt caressant l'abdomen du bouclé.

Blaine se tourna et fixa Kurt avec un petit sourire, à peine réveiller. Il posa sa main sur la joue creuse de Kurt qui répondit par un sourire, soufflant un air chaud qu'il ressentit. Un petit moment de tendresse dans un calme matinale tout à fait agréable pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Kurt se laissant caresser par les grandes mains du bouclé se laissa envahir par ses pensées nocturnes d'hier soir. Sur son cœur, sur ses sentiments, repensant pleinement avoir fait le mauvais choix que de les dévoilé à moins d'une semaine de la séparation imminente.

- A quoi tu penses Kurty ? Demanda Blaine passant sa main sur la joue.

- A rien, à rien… Dit-il avec un sourire.

- Si on commence notre relation par des mensonges nous n'y arriverons jamais…

- Je ne te… Bon ok… Souffla Kurt.

- Je t'écoute.

Kurt se redressa sur le lit, Blaine fit de même et se regardèrent, jouant avec ses doigts qu'il frictionna dans ses mains, Blaine agacé par cela le stoppa en plaquant ses mains contre celles de Kurt qu'il serra avec son regard insistant mais attendrissant, mettant à l'aise Kurt qui se lança.

- Est-ce-que nous avons fait le bon choix ?

- Le bon choix… ?

- De… Toi et moi… Alors que dans…

- Regarde-moi. Le lui dit simplement Blaine prenant les épaules de Kurt en ses mains. Tu me rejoindras bientôt d'accord ? Ce sera compliqué nous le savons mais c'est la bonne solution tu le sais au fond. Ce n'est que temporaire.

- Oui je le sais mais…

Kurt fit un petit moment de silence et reprit la parole.

- J'en suis effrayé ? Avoua Kurt.

- Sérieusement… Kurt ? S'étonna Blaine.

- Désolé…

- Tu sais, si tu commences comme ça nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps, je sais que la solitude te fais peur car tu l'as trop vécu, j'en suis conscient. Dit-il posant sa main sur son cœur.

- Mhm.

- J'en suis conscient, Kurt. Et je refuse que tu vives à nouveau ça, tu veux rester à New-York pour tes quelques rendez-vous et passer du temps avec Rachel, pas de problème j'accepte. Tu le sais ça tiendrais que de moi tu viendrais aussitôt avec moi et Dieu sait que c'est ce dont je voudrais, on à tellement perdue de temps toutes ses années à n'être que simple amis à se voiler la face…

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas, inquiet ? Ria niaisement Kurt.

- Parce que j'y crois cette fois-ci ? J'y crois plus que quand j'étais ce jeune adolescent de l'époque, nous sommes adultes.

- Jeune adulte… Rectifia Kurt.

- Ouais ok, jeune adulte et, je sais qui tu es, tu sais qui je suis, je saurais attendre, n'aie crainte.

- Rien… Rien ne changera à ton départ ? Demande tristement Kurt.

- Hey… Dit-il s'approchant de lui. Non, ce n'est pas un océan qui va m'effrayer ou changer quoi que ce soit.

À son tour, Blaine fit un petit moment de silence, rentrant ses lèvres dans sa bouche avant de les ressortir avec un rapide coup de langue dessus, ce qui fit sourire Kurt.

- Je n'aime pas ouvrir mon cœur comme je vais le faire peut-être car je n'en suis plus habitué mais écoute moi bien, Kurt. Je n'ai jamais, cessé de t'aimer au fond de moi tu as toujours été là, toujours avec le temps bien moins je l'avoue mais tu étais encore là, et… À chacune de nos discussions je me sentais mal après car je ne voulais qu'une chose ? T'avoir avec moi.

- Uh…

- Laisse-moi finir, Kurt. Tout ce temps je me suis refusé à te l'avoué, jusqu'à hier, il m'a fallut d'être ivre pour dire oui, car je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir à nouveau, mais ce soir là, j'ai juste, laissé parler mon cœur.

- L'alcool t'a aidé. Ria Kurt.

- Et je l'en remercie. Mentir à soi-même est pire que la mort en elle-même.

- Crois-tu ?

- J'en suis persuadé. C'est toi et toi seul. J'ai longtemps vagabondé à t'oublier, oublier ce que je t'ai fais, j'ai jamais réussit car tu es, puissant en moi, une alchimie indestructible.

- Je n'ai donc pas, à avoir peur ?

- Non, car nous voulions vivre ce moment et les prochains, depuis tant de temps, n'est-ce pas ? Lui dit le bouclé avec un sourire et clin d'œil dans ses sourcils triangulaires.

- Oui c'est vrai. Répondit avec sourire Kurt.

- Approche. Murmura Blaine.

Kurt se blottit contre Blaine dont les bras se fermèrent contre lui, plaquant leurs torses l'un contre l'autre se faisant une accolade. Caressant le dos de Kurt pour le rassurer.

- Tu sais ce que nous allons faire aujourd'hui ?

- Non, dit… Marmonna Kurt la tête posé contre l'épaule du bouclé.

- Nous allons allez dans un café pour se réveiller et ensuite nous allons allez à la montagne, dans les collines pour prendre l'air toi, et moi.

- Rien que nous ?

- Rien que nous, pas de Santana, pas de Rachel, pas de Conservatoire, pas de France, pas de ma mère. Seulement toi et moi. S'exprima Blaine qui lui dit à l'oreille.

- Je ferais mieux de me préparer alors…

- File donc. Répondit Blaine lui susurrant à l'oreille ces deux petits mots.

Kurt, dans la salle de bain, Blaine lui prit les premiers vêtements légers d'un style casual pour partir une longue journée en sa compagnie, rien qu'eux d'eux. Vêtu d'une chemise à carreaux rosâtre, un jean foncé, des chaussures citadines classe et une paire de lunettes de soleil roses, il attendit dorénavant Kurt qui lui, mit un temps long pour se préparer. Après une quarantaine de minutes d'attente pour Blaine, et quarante rapides minutes pour Kurt il sortit en tenue casual lui aussi mais plus élégant tout de même que Blaine, contrairement au bouclé, lui il fut coiffé et une touche de fond de teint masculin pour masquer ses cernes et quelques boutons.

- On peut y allez ? Demanda Blaine.

- On peut. Répondit souriant Kurt.

Blaine prit le volant de la voiture et partit en direction de StarBucks à quelques minutes de trajet de Fulcon Street, s'y arrêtant pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Blaine gara la voiture sur le bord de la route et entra en compagnie de Kurt dans le café.

- Euh, je vais vous prendre… Alors un grand café et… Un muffin myrtille s'il vous plait.

- D'accord et vous monsieur ? Demanda le vendeur.

- Grand café et muffins framboise citron s'il vous plait.

- D'accord cela vous fera dix dollars vingt trois s'il vous plait.

- Tenez.

- Merci, allez vous installez nous vous apportons tout ça.

Ils prirent place sur une petite table pour deux dégustant leurs muffins, très vite apporter par l'employé de part le StarBucks guère plein en ce samedi matin. Eux étaient là, seul prenant ce petit-déjeuner dans un silence agréable simplement rythmé par la radio du StarBucks diffusant des musiques douces.

- Tu manges comme un porc… Lâcha Kurt.

- Qu…Quoi ? S'étonna Blaine crachant au visage de Kurt. Ouh pardon… !

- Tu es un porc, rectification.

- Rho… J'ai faim… Se justifia Blaine.

- Tu veux un autre…

- Garçon ! Un autre, non deux autres ! Exigea Blaine.

- Tout de suite. Répondit le vendeur.

- T'es pas croyable… Roula Kurt des yeux buvant son grand mug à café.

- J'ai faim.

- Je sais, je sais… Souria Kurt le regardant manger.

Un morphale, voilà ce que se dit Kurt à ce moment, lui qui à peine un muffin est calé pour la matinée, vidant son mug à café contrairement à Blaine qui lui, continua à s'empiffrer des deux autres muffins et buvant son café tranquillement. Tel un enfant qui goutta un aliment pour la première fois, voilà comment il décrit Blaine dans sa tête. Une fois les muffins manger et le café dans son estomac, Blaine fit signe à Kurt que c'était bon, quittant ainsi le centre de San Francisco et partant en direction des montagnes non loin d'ici, proche de mythique faille de San Andreas, une grande plaine montagnarde de la Californie agréablement belle à voir, dont ils prient la direction toujours avec le bouclé au volant du véhicule. Kurt ne connaissait pas la destination, observant simplement le paysage.

- Tu nous conduis ou ? Demanda une énième fois Kurt.

- Je t'ai dis à la montagne, non ? Soit patient.

- Attend c'est bon ça fait une heure qu'on roule à voir que des montagnes à l'horizon tu m'amènes ou la ? San Andreas ?

- Tu m'énerves à être trop intelligent. Souffla Blaine.

- Attend, vraiment ? Tu veux qu'on y fasse quoi là-bas ?

- Tais-toi d'accord ?

- Uh…

- Shhhhh, écoute… t'entend comment c'est bon quand tu fermes ta gueule ? Ria Blaine.

- Enfoiré !

- Me touche pas ou on à un accident. Dit-il voyant la main de Kurt bougeant.

- Tu…

- Je t'énerve ? Je sais. J'aime ça. Dit-il avec un sourire provocant.

En silence, ainsi se termina le trajet. Blaine éteignit le moteur devant une petite 7/7 Market de la ville partant prendre des provisions, eaux, et bouffes transportable et pas cuir. Kurt était resté dans la voiture, Blaine revint frappant au carreau de la voiture.

- Descend.

- Quoi ?

- Bah descend on va monter. Rétorqua Blaine roulant des yeux, comme une évidence pour lui.

Le bouclé partit au coffre prenant un grand sac long ce qui, étonna Kurt lui qui avait les mains vide, observât le bouclé prendre le sac qu'il attacha à son dos et tient les poches alimentaires dans ses mains. Ils s'engagèrent dans le pare-feu dédié à la balade sur la mythique zone sismique la plus connu au monde, la faille de San Andreas. Marchant de longues heures, ce n'est que vers midi qu'ils se posèrent pour manger un peu.

- Aaaaah… Une pause ça fait du bien. Lâcha Blaine d'un grognement de soulagement.

- Mais tu as quoi dans ce sac ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Kurt.

- Tu m'énerves… Une tente. Répondit Blaine.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux qu'on… Non ! Je ne dors pas ici. Lança Kurt partant dans à l'offensive.

Blaine regardât Kurt, fronçant ses sourcils triangulaires avec ce petit sourire malicieux que Kurt détestât tant.

- Je te préviens je ne dormirais pas ici.

- Et, tu dormiras où ?

- Dans un motel mais sûrement pas à la belle-étoile.

- Tu as peur de quoi ? Que la faille se réveille ? Qu'un serpent vienne dans la tente ?

- Putain ne parle pas de… S'énerva Kurt.

- Tu en as peur ? S'étonna Blaine.

Kurt ne répondit pas.

- Attend, tu vie en Californie depuis toujours et tu as peur de ce reptile ? Tu es, sérieux ? Ria Blaine.

- On ne choisit pas ses peurs tout comme on ne choisit pas sa famille. Marmonna Kurt.

- Écoute, déjà avale ton sandwich et on verra d'accord ? Lui dit Blaine s'approchant de lui.

- Mhm, si tu veux. Mais je ne dors pas ici.

- Ok, j'ai compris Kurty. J'ai compris. Répondit Blaine posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurt.

Mangeant leurs sandwich, qu'à peine dans l'estomac ils se remirent en route pour marcher sur cette faille, cette montagne surplombant la Californie de long en large, donnant une vue à plus de cent kilomètres à la ronde. Pratiquant la randonnée toute la journée sous un soleil et une chaleur étouffante.

De son côté, Santana elle prépara ses dernières affaires qu'elle mit dans ses valises de transport. Aidée par sa mère, le tri de ses affaires fut très vite terminer bouclant rapidement les valises.

- Et voilà !

- Tu n'amènes que ça, tu es sûre ? S'étonna sa mère.

- Les photos sont scannés sur mon ordinateur, je les imprimerais là-bas, mes fringues tout est là, mes produits de beautés sont là, tout est bon. Assura Santana.

- Et tes bibelots ? Même pas celui de Brittany ?

- Si… Juste, lui… Soupira Santana d'un faible sourire.

Brittany été sa meilleure amie, elles se sont embrouillée et malheureusement, elle s'est tuée sur la route prenant un camion en pleine face, mourant sur le coup. Santana n'en parle jamais, n'oublie pas ceci et ne s'est jamais vraiment pardonnée tout ça. C'est pour elle, cette brillante femme que fut Brittany qu'elle s'est engagé dans ce parcours, l'art. Par passion certes, pour contré Mrs Berry également, mais avant tout, et ce, personne ne le sait mais, pour rendre hommage à la joie de vivre de Brittany. Beaucoup pensèrent Santana lesbienne au vue de ses taquineries et gestes envers Brittany, elles s'en amusèrent toutes les deux mêmes.

- Tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir partir Santana ? Demanda sa mère.

- Certaine. Maman, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis juste heureuse de partir et tenter ma chance ailleurs. Et puis tu sais, bon je ne devrais pas trop en parler mais…

- Je sais tu reviendras pour une comédie musicale qui sera à New-York. Je sais tu me l'as dis aussitôt que tu l'as toi-même appris.

- J'ai cru que…

- Non, non tu m'en as parlé. Dit-elle avec un sourire. Je suis fière de toi, Santana.

- Je sais, je sais… Lui dit Santana enlaçant sa mère dans ses long bras.

Les deux femmes restèrent ainsi quelques petites minutes, Santana prit de l'écart avec sa mère et partirent faire un tour ensemble dans le quartier.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir emménagée chez ton ami Kurt jusqu'à ton départ ?

- Ouais, ça vous habituera à mon absence et puis moi aussi.

- En même temps tu as été beaucoup absente on s'y est fait. Rétorqua sa mère.

- Oui mais cette fois-ci c'est pour un long moment, j'arrivais toujours à revenir, là ce ne sera pas le cas avant, peut-être un an ou deux maman.

Rien que cette piqure de rappel fit mal au cœur a Consuela Lopez.

- Oh ne fait pas cette tête, ça passera vite et puis nous avons Skype.

- Que l'on utilisera au début et moins en moins. Je sais comment ça va se passer, je suis fière de ton parcours qui arrive mais à la fois triste de te savoir si loin, je vais m'y faire.

- Allez vient on va allez faire chier les morveux dans les parcs. Lança Santana connaissant le degré de sadisme qu'elle partage.

Une fois rendu au parc premier sur leur trajectoire, elles se posèrent sur un banc regardant les morveux jouer ensemble, rire et pleurer. Santana et sa gueule d'ange attira une mère.

- Excusez moi je dois vraiment allez au toilette pouvez-vous… ?

- Oh pas de problème, allez-y. Moi c'est Santana.

- Merci Santana, je reviens je suis juste en face.

- Je ne bouges pas. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

La mère de l'enfant, le petit Tom, cinq ans partit au toilette publique à quelques pas, l'enfant regarda Santana d'un visage attendrissant.

- Moi c'est Tom ! Dit-il.

- Plus pour longtemps. Lâcha Consuela.

- Tu sais ce que nous faisons des enfants comme toi ?

- Non. Répondit Tom.

- Là-bas se trouve….

- Un poteau ! Répondit l'enfant au début de phrase de Santana.

- Et bah je vais profiter de l'absence de ta mère pour te l'enfoncé dans la boite à caca, jusqu'à ce que cela te sorte par ta petite bouche de merde. Dit-elle grand sourire.

- Ma…Ma…. Bégailla le petit.

- Et après, on te punira de Pokémon !

- Mamaaaaaaaaaaannnn ! Hurla l'enfant partant vers les toilettes publique.

- Putain barrons nous avant qu'elle revienne ! Lâcha Consuela en train de courir.

- Attend moi maman ! Hurla Santana la suivant.

Les filles, se cachant plus loin reprit leurs souffles et fondirent en larmes de rire. Ce pure plaisir sadique, pour se changer les idées, toujours un plaisir d'effrayer les enfants. Elles sont d'accord sur un point, les enfants c'est la pire chose qui soit. C'est aussi pour cela que durant son enfance, Santana fut très souvent martyrisé à coup de crie en pleine nuit dans des costumes horrible, des fausses araignées dans son lit, des limaces réelles dans ses chaussures. Le sadisme de Santana vient de ces moments atroces de son enfance mais dont elle rit maintenant.

- On à fait fort le pauvre… Ria Santana.

- Il le mérite, je n'aimais pas sa gueule. Rétorqua sa mère.

- Nous sommes vraiment, horrible tu le sais ça ?

- Allez tais-toi, on va peut-être finalement rentrer pour apporter tes affaires chez ton ami, tu as une clé ?

- Ouais, il m'en a fait un double qu'il à déposait dans la boite à lettre ce matin avant qu'ils partent lui et son petit-ami.

- Ah bah vue que je n'ai pas regardé le courrier… Bon allez on rentre et on fait ça.

- Sans problème. Dit-elle simplement.

Les deux femmes retournèrent chez elles prenant les affaires de Santana et partit faire ce petit déménagement rapide jusqu'à chez Kurt. Chacun de leurs côtés, le trio passa une journée agréable sous cette forte chaleur étonnante. Les garçons eux continuèrent la randonnée, très rapidement rattrapé par le coucher de soleil, de plus en plus tôt à l'approche du changement d'heure.

- Je peux plus…. Souffla Kurt.

- Assied-toi c'est bon on s'arrête là. Le lui dit Blaine lâchant les sacs.

- Attend, faut faire le tour, on… Non ! Je refuse je t'ai dis.

- Kurt, on est en plein milieu de nulle part, tu n'as rien à l'horizon tu le vois toi-même, et je suis là ok ? Je suis là. Tenta de rassurer son petit-ami.

- On a pas de feux, pas de lampe, je, je ne peux pas Blaine je ne peux pas… Déplora Kurt envahit par l'anxiété.

- Hey, hey viens là, approche.

Kurt exécuta l'ordre du bouclé se blottissant contre lui.

- Kurty, tu agis comme un enfant là.

- Je sais. Grogna Kurt dans son étreinte.

- Alors je vais agir comme si j'étais, ton père.

- Non, grand-frère. Corrigea Kurt.

- Oui, pardon… Je vais te faire un feu de camp, monté la toile de tente avec les sacs de couchages dedans, et tu seras en sécurité d'accord ?

- Mhm… Fait vite la nuit arrive… Soupira Kurt.

- Arrête d'avoir peur, rho tu as passé l'âge. Râla Blaine.

Blaine s'attarda a réunir autour de lui des herbes mortes en plus du bois qui reposait dans son coffre, tout était prévu, dans les moindres détails ce qui, ne mit guère longtemps pour allumer le feu pourvant ainsi passer à la toile de tente.

- Sardine. Demanda Blaine.

- Tient.

- Merci.

Blaine monta la toile de tente pas à pas pendant que le couché de soleil plongea la vallée montagnarde dans le noir, laissant place à un ciel engorgée d'étoiles qu'aucun des deux n'avait vue. Autant d'étoile devant eux, comme une découverte du ciel, être ici, au milieu de rien leur permit de voir ce que, pollution, luminosité des villes leur empêcha de voir depuis toujours. Ils restèrent spectateur bouche-bée d'un tel diaporama devant eux. Il ne manquait qu'une photo, mais ils n'ont ni téléphone portable, ni appareil photo, simplement la nature et eux. Ils posèrent leurs fesses au sol, devant la toile de tente et regardèrent se paysage magnifique. Kurt se coucha contre les jambes du bouclé et lui fit quelques sourires, que Blaine lui rendit aussitôt.

- Y'a une bête ! Une bête ! Hurla Kurt se dégageant du sol et s'éloignant.

- Mais non c'est rien. Ria Blaine.

- Putain Blaine je te jure c'est un serpent je l'ai vu ! Je l'ai vu bordel ! Hurla Kurt.

- Hey, hey calme-toi. Lui dit Blaine se relevant et fit de grands yeux.

- Quoi… Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? S'inquiéta Kurt.

- Ne bouges pas d'accord, tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis ok ? Lui dit Blaine d'une faible voix.

- Tu me fais peur…

- Décalle-toi doucement à ta gauche.

- Je…

- Fais ce que je te dis, Kurt. Ordonna Blaine le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Kurt exécuta et Blaine jeta une pierre en sa direction, prenant un pas de course vers Blaine.

- Mais t'es malade ? lui hurla Kurt.

- C'était ça ou tu te faisais mordre. C'était bien, un serpent.

- Qu… Quoi ? Non non on rentre je ne dors pas ici…

- Vient.

- Non, je ne vais pas voir ce truc… Hors de question.

**Nothing's gonna harm you…  
Not while I'm around…**

Blaine posa son regard sur Kurt, chantant cette petite serenade en acoustique, bercé par la nature nocturne.

**Nothing's gonna harm you  
No sir, not while I'm around  
Being close and being clever**

Il serra alors Kurt contre son torse, et le conduisit en prenant sa main vers la pierre.

**Ain't like being true  
I don't need to  
I would never  
Hide a thing from you  
Like some  
Demons'll charm you with a smile  
For a while  
But in time…  
Nothing can harm young  
Not while I'm around…**

Blaine embrassa Kurt sur la joue et souleva la pierre cachant le serpent. Kurt bondit mais une main réconfortante le prit sous son aile. Serrant le bouclé de toute ses forces, ils regardèrent ce reptile mort, qu'ils virent à peine par l'éclairement du simple feu de camp. Kurt frissonnait dans les bras de Blaine qu'il pressa de plus en plus, ne remarquant à peine qu'il pinça la peau du bouclé.

- Tu veux le touché ? Proposa Blaine.

- Non… Non ! Je ne touche pas ça t'es malade toi, complètement. Hurla Kurt.

- Hey, il est mort et puis… Veux-tu affronter ta peur ?

Kurt silence, avant de s'accroupir auprès de Blaine le serrant d'un bras.

- Tu sais que tu agis comme un enfant là ? Plaisanta Blaine, voyant une main se tendre en face de la pierre.

Son reflexe est de prendre la main de Kurt, l'embrasser et la conduire doucement jusqu'à ce reptile. Blaine posa sa propre main en premier, que Kurt posa sur la sienne. Blaine fit coulisser sa main en dehors de la peau écaillé de cette bête et la main de Kurt toucha le serpent sans vie sans s'en rendre compte, puisqu'il fermi les yeux.

- Ouvre tes yeux, Kurty. Murmura Blaine.

- Je… Je…

- Oui, tu l'as fais regarde bien. Souria Blaine.

- Tu sais, ils sont comme nous, solitaire et ne cherche qu'une chose, survivre dans ce monde de brut, il n'avait pas l'intention de te faire de mal, simplement s'inviter à nous. Lui dit Blaine.

- Alors pourquoi tu l'as tué ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Tu ne veux pas non plus que je le fasse entrer dans la tente ? Qu'il crève ouais ! Allez enlève ta main et nettoie là par contre, c'est crade ces trucs.

Blaine partit dans la toile de tente et attrapât des chamallow avec des serviettes humides pour Kurt qui se releva après avoir placé la pierre sur le reptile.

- Blaine ?

- Mhm ?

- Merci…

- Pour ?

- Tout ça… Montrant la zone avec ses bras. Surtout le bordel là-bas, ça m'effraie bien moins maintenant, grâce à toi.

- Tant que tu es avec moi, rien ne t'atteindra, rien ni personne ne pourra te faire peur ou te faire du mal.

Kurt fit un sourire prenant place autour du feu, regardant Blaine cramé les chamallow et lui donné sur une branche de fagots venant des vignes de San Francisco.

- Tu t'empiffres de ce truc mais c'est ignoble… Déglutit Kurt voyant Blaine enchainer les bonbons sur bonbons.

- Meuh, non ta joste po de goût s'tout !

- Parle pas la bouche pleine… Souffla Kurt.

- Boh ché bon, on est entre nous ! Owwww c'est ro !

- Quoi ?

- C'est chauuuuuuuddd ! Cria Blaine.

- C'est ça quand on s'empiffre. Souria sadiquement Kurt.

- Apwoche.

- Quoi ?

- Vient. Demanda Blaine.

Kurt s'approcha en faisant le tour et se mit a ses côtés, Blaine se tourna et mit un chamallow dans sa bouche. Kurt comprit et vint le chercher avec sa bouche faisant ainsi toucher leurs lèvres, sous les grognements du bouclé. Replaçant un autre, recommençant plusieurs fois ce petit jeu puis Blaine en plaça un autre sur sa clavicule que Kurt vint chercher.

- Mhmm… Grogna Blaine d'un souffle chaud.

Le prochain il le mit dans son tee shirt, Kurt passa sa tête sous ce tee shirt, craquant les coutures et lécha le torse du bouclé dont les muscles se contractèrent par le frissonnement et le touché de la langue, gobant le chamallow et sortant de là.

- Et le prochain… S'exclama Blaine d'un regard tentant.

- Non.

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Pas ici, pas ce soir. Lui murmura Kurt à l'oreille.

- Je,… Kuurrt…. Grogna de déception Blaine.

- On est fatigué, on ne voit pas nos têtes, enfin si mais on se verrait devant une plus forte luminosité on verrait qu'on ne pourrait pas tenir deux minutes. On est grand, on peut se contenir…

- Il n'est pas question de tenir un rythme, ou se contenir, j'ai envie de toi, j'ai envie qu'on fasse ça maintenant, que nous soyons là, ensemble toi et moi l'un en l'autre , je veux partager ce moment avec toi d'une autre manière qu'en simple souvenir je, veux…

- Shhhhhh… Siffla Kurt posant son index sur les lèvres du bouclé.

- B…

- Shhhhh ! Je n'ai pas dis que demain avant de repartir… Laissa sous-entendre le châtain partant vers la tente.

- De… Euh… Attend moi ! Kurt Attend-moi tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Ria Blaine accoursant le bouclé dans la toile de tente, se ruant sur lit.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Hurla Kurt venant de prendre le corps de Blaine sur lui.

- Je vais devoir me contenir toute la nuit ? Apprête toi a passer la plus longue nuit qui te soit donnée, je vais t'emmerder jusqu'à ce que tu craque. Ria sadiquement le bouclé baisant le cou de Kurt.

- Bon bah demain rien de prévu, si ce n'est que le retour.

- Connard ? Aiieee !

- D'une, tu ne m'insulte pas et de deux, tu descends, tu te couche et tu te tais c'est claire ?

- Kurty Hummel s'énerve… Ronchonna Blaine. Même pas un….?

- Que dalle, bonne nuit. Lâcha Kurt faisant mine d'être énervé mais le sourire se dessina sur son doux visage.

- Bonne nuit Kurty… Souffla de déception le bouclé, se collant à lui.

- Dégage je te la sens.

- Mais Kurt tu ne vas pas…

- Blaine….

- Bon ok, je me tourne pffff ! T'es juste…

- Sadique je sais, bonne nuit.

- Ouais allez vas-y c'est bon si je peux plus rien faire pour être heureux avec la personne que j'aime, que j'ai enfin retrouvé c'est bon moi j'en ai marre je vais me barrer en pleine nuit, rentrant tout seul et le laissant dépérir ici se faisant bouffer par un coyote. Non mais c'est quoi ça sérieusement… Marmonna Blaine.

- Tais-toi. Râla gentiment Kurt griffant l'épaule du bouclé.

- Aaaaa… Arrête, arrête pitié ! Aaaaa

- Tu vois quand tu veux. Ria niaisement Kurt voyant la soumission du bouclé.

Blaine, agacer boude dans son coin, pendant que Kurt se retient d'exploser de rire et se succomber à la tentation du bouclé. Pourtant, ils trouvèrent le sommeil assez rapidement, de part la fatigue de cette longue randonnée mais également du trajet en voiture, une accumulation des choses faisant qu'ils sont simplement épuisés.

En France, Marie et Alexis sortirent en ville, se rendant au café de l'opéra pour prendre le petit café matinale.

- Comment c'est de dormir un peu ?

- Parfait, tu aurais juste plus me réveiller plus tôt quoi…

- Alexis tu étais tellement épuisé franchement que j'ai préféré te laisser dormir, comprend moi tu étais zombie à ton arrivée, je n'allais pas te réveiller, tu es en manque de sommeil, même si là tu as dormis un peu je vois encore ta petite mine.

- Hey, ça va je vais bien. Je t'assure. Dit-il prenant dans sa main celle de sa conjointe.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, approche. Répondit-il l'embrassant tendrement.

- Tu as pris ta décision pour… La mairie…. Chuchota la jeune femme.

- Oui. Mais je te le dirais qu'en présence de nos amis.

- Ouais en gros je dois attendre en même temps que Blaine quoi… Sympas…

- Hey hey hey, je veux juste vous annoncer ma décision à tout les deux, ensemble c'est tout rien de bien méchant.

- Donc c'est, oui ? Tu te présente ?

- Je ne te dirais pas oui, ni non. C'est une lourde décision. On verra. Conclu Alexis.

- Réfléchis-y car si après il y a le spectacle qui s'exporte vraiment à New-York comme prévu…

- Je sais chérie, c'est pour ça que j'y réfléchis encore, même si au fond ma décision est prise, je me laisse encore cette semaine qui arrive pour prendre ma décision. Ce serait alors renoncé à notre conquête des États-Unis, aménagé en Californie non loin de Los Angeles, et je ne veux pas couper notre avenir par une simple ambition d'une seule personne.

- Je sais que tu feras ce qui pour nous deux, reste le bon choix. J'en suis convaincu.

- J'ai bien fais de te choisir toi. Souria Alexis.

- Tu sais ce que nous allons faire après le café ?

- Dit toujours.

- Nous rentrerons à la maison. Chez nous. Et non chez Blaine.

- On y restera toute la journée ? S'interrogea le jeune homme.

- Oui, rien que toi, moi, et la pièce que tu désires.

- Est-ce une proposition ?

- Complètement.

- On rentre à pied en plus… Pensa Alexis à voix haute.

- C'est exact.

- Donc, on va devoir être patient.

- En effet… Dit-elle roulant des yeux.

- On va rentrer en footing ça te va ? Proposa le jeune homme.

- Oh ouais ça me va tant qu'après on n'est pas épuisé.

- Pour ça je ne suis jamais épuisé.

- Euuh…

- Bon ok. On fera le trajet en marchant. Conclu Alexis.

Le couple prit le petit-déjeuner dans l'Opéra et son café tranquillement en ce doux matin gris en la ville de Bordeaux. Marchant le long des quais et de l'architecture d'époque de la ville qui fut l'uns des plus grands ports important du royaume de France et même d'Europe du XVIIIème siècle. Gagnant cette prestance par son marché du commerce triangulaire et de la traite négrière. Trente minute de marche plus tard ils arrivèrent à l'immeuble montant les escaliers, Marie déverrouilla la porte en y glissant la clé très rapidement poussé par Alexis qui claqua la porte avec son pied.

- Attend, verrouille. Souffla Marie d'impatience.

Alexis partit mettre le cadenas en marche et se rua à nouveau sur sa douce, passant aussitôt ses mains dans sa chevelure, dévorant ses lèvres avec passion, amour. Etouffant les grognements qu'émit Marie, Alexis se fit mordre la lèvre du bas par Marie ce qui l'excita encore plus. Il descendit ses lèvres le long du cou de la douce, embrassant le lobe d'oreille de la jeune femme avant de descendre sur sa gorge, baisant ses clavicules partant en bas progressivement.

- Attend, on s'arrache nos vêtements avant ? Proposa Marie.

- Je n'attendais qu'une chose, ton autorisation. Répondit Alexis.

Déboutonnant le bustier de la jeune, il lui hauta, hautant lui aussi son polo, maintenant torse nu face à elle avec son soutien-gorge noir. Embrassant la gorge de la jeune alors que ses mains caressèrent son dos.

- Alexis…. Aawww uhhhh…fuuu…. Grogna Marie subissant les baisers et lèchements sur sa poitrine qu'Alexis fit de haut en bas, avec quelques coups de nez doux qui la fit frémir.

Il l'a conduit jusqu'au lit et embrassa ses poignets repartant sur ses lèvres, puis de nouveau sur son décolletée qu'il couva de baisers des plus intenses. Elle mit une de ses mains sur la tignasse d'Alexis et l'obligea à descendre vers son nombril qu'il s'amusa a titillé par des virulent coups de langue qui l'a fit frémir de frissons. Arrivant à la ceinture il plaça une de ses mains sur un sein et l'autre se chargea de défaire le pantalon de la jeune, habitué, il le fit en deux temps, trois mouvements faisant volé le jeans de la jeune en arrière, posant son regard sur elle.

- Allez… Je t'en supplie, n'attend pas Alexis… Gémit d'impatience Marie roulant des yeux.

N'attendant que ça, il baissa doucement du bout des doigts le sous-vêtement de la jeune femme qu'il fit coulisser le long de ses fines jambes lisse. Un dernier regard et Alexis baissa sa tête dans l'écartement des jambes de Marie et y posa ses lèvres provoquant un mouvement du bas ventre de la jeune.

- Shhh… Je n'ai pas encore commencé. Murmura Alexis posant sa main contre le bas ventre.

- Alors qu'est-ce-…. Owwww…. Ne t'arrête paaaaasss…. Owww…. Grogna Marie.

Doucement, tendrement, Alexis lécha et baisa les lèvres inférieures de Marie qui ne retint guère ses gémissements, bourdonnant dans l'appartement, envahissant l'esprit d'Alexis qui ne fit qu'une chose, l'excité et lui donna l'envie d'aller plus rapidement dans ses coups de langue qu'il durcit de plus en plus pour provoquer un virulent effet de plaisirs intenses et jouissant sur sa douce. Ses lèvres collaient à celles inférieures de Marie, goutant à son liquide séminal qui se dégagea de Marie, l'excita encore plus, donnant les derniers coups de langue avant un seul mot d'elle.

- Stop, allonge-toi.

Il exécuta, remontant par une traîner de baisers le long de son corps jusqu'aux lèvres de la jeune qu'il embrassa passionnément, et se coucha. Marie monta à califourchon sur lui posant ses mains sur les pectoraux du brun qu'elle embrassa avec acharnement mordillant ses lèvres provoquant des frissons d'excitation tout le long de son corps, hérissant ses poils du bras et des jambes. Elle descendit le long de son œsophage mordillant ses tétons regardant l'homme fermer les yeux et laissa sortir quelques grognements de sa bouche ouverte, tête pressé en arrière. Elle descendit le long de son abdomen qu'elle lécha avec envie, faisant contracté ses muscles et mordilla, lécha et baisa les abdos dessiner sur son torse imberbe due à un rasage.

- Mayre…. Owww… Arr… Shh… Trembla la voix d'Alexis sous l'excitation.

- Je sais que tu aimes quand, je … M'attaque à ton abdomen. Dit-elle d'un regard malicieux.

- Je suis serré surtout… Faisant allusion à son entrejambe.

Elle descendit vers le nombril qu'elle baisa avant de défaire le bas du brun et libéra du textile l'érection. Jetant un dernier regard à son homme.

- Regarde-moi. Exigea la jeune femme.

- Mhmm… Qu'est-ce-que tu manigance… Souffla d'impatience Alexis.

- Regarde-moi. Dit-elle à nouveau.

Alexis posa son regard sur elle et vit d'un geste exécuter en une fraction de seconde, Mayre mettre en bouche sa verge droite, qu'elle humidifie avec amour, exécutant des vas et vient dans sa bouche.

- Mhmm… Owww…. Mayre… Arr…. Rho putain…. Virevolta de plaisir le brun qui enfonça son crâne dans les coussins du lit.

Sa respiration s'accentuant, partant à une vitesse folle fit battre son cœur d'un battement si intense qu'il se fit entendre dans la chambre, son souffle chaud partant en l'air, faisant apparaître sueur sur son visage et sur son corps entier sous l'emprise de Marie qui accentua ses mouvements de langues et pression sur son érection pleine, prenant un plaisir à avoir de sa salive mélanger au liquide séminale se mélanger en elle qui provoqua quelques petits bruits dans sa bouche qui accentuèrent encore plus l'excitation d'Alexis.

- Marie… Mayre, s'il te plait… Putain… Oww… Je tiendrais pas… Stopp… Supplia le brun.

- Alors, empêche-moi ? Dit-elle avec le sourire caressant la verge.

- Owww bon sang… Grogna Alexis.

Malgré tout il la stoppa et la retourna sur le lit, montant sur elle, ré-embrassant sa poitrine et entra en elle provoquant un crie de soulagement de la jeune femme.

- Av'… Pas si… foorrrrtt owww… Gémit Marie.

- Je t'ai, fais mal… ? S'essouffla à demander Alexis.

- Tu m'as, surpris plutôt… Ne t'arrête pas, embrasse-moi.

Se couchant sur elle, il dévora ses lèvres tout en accentuant ses vas et vient en elle, tendrement, doucement laissant allez le désir à la rapidité. La transpiration coulant de ses cheveux, tombant sur les clavicules de Mayre, Alexis fatigua de plus en plus, le tirant contre elle, pressant ainsi leurs lèvres, Marie ne fait que remplir ce rapport de tendresse affective. Alexis continua les vas et vient, faisant claquer son scrotum contre elle et se libéra en elle soufflant son dernier gémissement contre ses lèvres, l'empêchant de le crié, préférant l'étouffer contre ses lèvres.

- Mhmm…. Mhhmm… Mmmm…Arriiee…

- Shhhh….

Il posa sa tête contre elle reprenant son souffle sentant une main le réconfortant se glisser le long de son dos humide, il leva sa tête et regarde Marie lui sourire. Il se leva et l'embrassa à nouveau. Puis une autre fois, et encore une fois.

- Je t'aime. Murmura au creux de l'oreille, Alexis.

- Je t'aime aussi. Dit-elle à son tour.

Ils se levèrent du lit et allèrent en direction de la salle de bain pour prendre ensemble une douche avant de répartir dans le centre-ville pour faire quelques achats et sortir un peu. Profiter d'un week-end déjà terminer ensemble, partant vers les quelques boutiques de la ville qui ne sont pas fermer ce jour-ci. Profitant tout simplement de cette journée, une journée basique mais qui changea du quotidien des deux précédents mois, deux mois intenses, et enfin, enfin une journée pour eux. Trainant en ville jusqu'au soir où ils se rendirent au restaurant du Grand Hôtel, prestigieux hôtel de la ville très réputé en face du Grand Théâtre. À neuf mille cinq cent quatre-vingt-quatre kilomètres de là, le petit matin pointa son bout de nez, réveillant les garçons, enfouit dans leurs sacs de couchages sous la toile de tente. Les yeux de Blaine se fixèrent sur le dos de Kurt, face à lui laissant sortir un bâillement monstre.

- Bouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrhhh…

- Uuuhhhh ! Sursauta Kurt. Mais t'es malade toi !

- Bonjour, Kurt.

- Tu m'énerves dès le réveil. Marmonna Kurt.

- Ça ne va pas ? Demanda le bouclé se penchant sur Kurt.

- Laisse-moi.

- Kurt je…

- Blaine, je suis épuisé, laisse-moi, s'il te plait… Soupira Kurt.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? S'inquiéta le bouclé.

- J'ai chaud, j'ai froid, j'ai envie de vomir…

- On repart maintenant alors, je t'amène a un médecin, mais on va devoir marcher, tu t'en sens capable ?

- Je n'en sais rien… Je ne dois pas supporter la chaleur…

- Tu fais une insolation, je sais, je vais réunir nos affaires, tout mettre en sac et on marchera à ton rythme et si ça ne va pas on te mettra les sacs sur le dos et, je te porterais ok ?

- Blaine soit pas naïf, tu n'arriveras pas à me porter moi et les affaires… Souffla Kurt toujours couché.

- Repose-toi encore un peu, je m'occupe du reste. Lui murmura Blaine au creux de l'oreille glissant un baiser sur son front chaud.

Sortant dehors, il retira son sac de couchage, remit ses vêtements et rangea tout dans son sac, n'attendant plus que la sortie de Kurt pour défaire la tente et ses affaires. Ce qui, ne tarda pas puisqu'un petit quart d'heure plus tard Kurt sortit prenant l'air et surtout, vomir. Blaine démonta la toile de tente écoutant Kurt vomir, repensant à ce qu'ils s'étaient dit la veille, une bonne partie de jambe en l'air avant de repartir, c'est seulement plus possible à présent.

- Tu es prêt ? J'ai fini.

- On y va oui… Répondit Kurt, pâle.

- Reste près de moi, appuie toi sur moi si tu as trop la tête qui tourne d'accord ?

- Oui, merci…

Les garçons s'engagèrent pour une longue après-midi de marche. Mi-parcours, Kurt monta sur le dos du bouclé qui du faire face aux poids des sacs, de Kurt et de la chaleur étouffante, commençant lui-même à avoir mal de tête, par pure bonheur et surtout pure chance, ils arrivèrent à hauteur du village de San Andreas plus tôt qu'ils ne le pensèrent, visiblement ayant pris un chemin plus cours. Aussitôt au pied de la voiture, Blaine ouvrit la voiture ouvrant ainsi la porte arrière.

- Allonge-toi, allez… Lui dit Blaine faisant descendre Kurt de son dos.

- Je vais bien… Marmonna Kurt.

- Je suis désolé, si j'aurais su nus ne serions pas…

- Tais-toi, on s'est bien amusé quand même… Marmonna Kurt.

- … Je charge les sacs et je m'arrête au premier cabinet médical d'accord ?

- On est dimanche… Soupira Kurt.

- Celui qui sera de garde. Rétorqua Blaine fermant la porte.

Chargeant les affaires dans le coffre, Blaine prit place au volant et prit la direction de San Francisco, guettant chaque village dans l'espérance de voir l'étoile médicale clignotait, en vain. Roulant rapidement, dépassant les limitations de vitesse.

- Freine la cadence je vais vomir sinon…

- Excuse-moi Kurt c'est juste que…

- Blaine, c'est qu'une insolation, ça va je ne vais pas rendre l'âme. Vas-y coule. Marmonna Kurt.

- Désolé…

- Pas de quoi… Souffla Kurt frottant son front.

Ralentissant la cadence, ils arrivèrent dans la grande-ville peu après, à peine une heure suffit, au vue de la vitesse du bouclé. Blaine s'engouffra alors dans les rues principales et découvrit enfin un cabinet médicale ouvert, attenant à l'hôpital, parking payant oblige, il paya un ticket et gara la voiture quelques mètres plus loin coupant le moteur juste après le stationnement effectuer.

- Kurt, nous sommes arrivée réveille-toi.

- Mhm… Où ?

- Chez un médecin, tu te sens capable de marcher ou tu veux que je te porte ?

- Je… N'ai pas… Cinq ans. Ronchonna t-il.

Sur ces paroles, Blaine descendit, ouvrant la portière et aida Kurt à descendre, l'accompagnant jusqu'au cabinet ou ils prirent un siège et attendirent plusieurs minutes, de très longues minutes pour Blaine, inquiet qui, par sa faute mit Kurt dans cet état.

- Kurt Hummel. Demanda le médecin.

- Kurt, c'est pour toi, allez… Murmura Blaine.

- Bonjour, Blaine Anderson, son… Son ami.

- Entrez, entrez. Alors, qu'est-ce-qui vous arrive. Demanda le médecin.

- Migraine, vertiges, vomissements, fièvre… On rentre en faite de la plaine de San Andreas, la faille nous y avons passé le week-end, également campé la bas. Répondit Blaine parlant à la place de Kurt déjà affalé sur le divan d'occultation.

Le médecin examina Kurt en déduit à leur diagnostic, rien d'alarmant.

- Une bonne insolation qui passera d'ici quelques jours. Je n'ai pas vu de morsure ou piqure, bouton, donc c'est qu'une simple et bonne insolation. Sa maigreur fragilisant son métabolisme le met juste dans un état cadavérique si je puis me permettre, reprendre des forces, des kilos serait bon pour tout, quant à cette insolation un petit traitement dont je vais vous prescrire Monsieur Hummel, et du repos, repos complet sera le seul remède miracle.

- Combien de jours en repos ? Demanda Blaine pour Kurt.

- Quelques jours dans un lieu ombragé frais et une hydratation convenable feront l'affaire. Voilà ! S'exclama le médecin donnant l'ordonnance à Blaine pendant que Kurt se leva.

- Merci… Marmonna Kurt fatigué.

- Au revoir et reposez-vous bien Monsieur Hummel.

Repartant à la voiture prenant la direction du domicile de Kurt, le reflexe en arrivant fut de montée à l'étage, Blaine aida Kurt à prendre place au lit.

- Je ne suis pas invalide… Souffla Kurt, agacé.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi, alors soit sympas m'envoi pas bouler à chaque fois que je veux t'aidé.

- Appelle plutôt ta mère, il y a un petit moment que tu n'es pas rentrée… Soupira Kurt.

- Je laisse la porte ouverte, si tu as besoin tu m'appelle d'accord ?

- Oui… Soupira à nouveau Kurt.

Blaine, descendit les escaliers posant les sacs sur le canapé plutôt qu'au sol, prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de sa mère tombant sur son répondeur.

- Oui maman bon bah c'est moi, je suis rentré de week-end avec Kurt… Bon bah je présume que tu es avec le Maire ou à ton association, rappelle-moi ou passe me voir chez Kurt j'ai quelques trucs à te dire, bisous.

- Bah alors ça s'en va sans donner de nouvelle ?

- Santana ? Qu'est-ce-que tu… Comment tu as su que… S'étonna Blaine.

- J'étais au parc et j'ai cru voir la voiture de Kurt, pas manqué, alors je me suis avancé c'est tout. Tout va bien ?

- Moi ouais, Kurt est malade…

- Ah merde il à quoi ?

- Insolation, on à été a San Andreas se baladé bah sur la faille et on y à dormit…

- Pas que, je suis sûre.

- Rien… Soupira Blaine. Oh puis ça ne te regarde pas ! S'exclama en suivant Blaine.

- Merde pour lui et, pour toi du coup… Géniale pour votre dernière semaine tout ça c'est…

- Super ouais… Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Café ?

- Mhm, ouais je veux bien, je voulais lui dire bonjour mais je vais le laisser se reposer plutôt. Conclu Santana.

- C'est préférable ouais, moi-même je suis épuisé de cette longue péripétie de marche, en plus j'ai du le porté pour la moitié du trajet pratiquement, on s'était coupé du monde. D'où nous n'avons répondu à aucun appel, aucun message, c'était cool mais bon voilà quoi il est juste, malade maintenant…

- Je voulais qu'on se fasse un truc sympas ce soir ou quoi mais bon, tant pis ! Tu as téléphoné à ta mère je présume, vu ce que tu disais quand je suis arrivée…

- Ouais, elle n'est pas encore au courant pour moi et Kurt mais doit s'en douter puisque la dernière fois je lui ai dis que je passais la journée et peut-être le week-end avec vous trois. Tient, ta tasse.

- Merci, oh bah après tu sais je pense qu'elle s'en moque un peu de ce que vous faîtes ensemble, je pense même qu'elle à hâte que vous vous mettiez ensemble me trompe ?

- Non, elle nous à toujours vu ensemble, et ne rêve que de ça, nous remettre ensemble. Tu sais, je me juge aimer qui j'aimerais, donc être bisexuelle, mais Kurt c'est différent, Kurt surpasse tout, et ce depuis toujours.

- Peut-être qu'un jour on couchera ensemble ! Lâcha Santana.

- T'es conne…

- Non mais on ne sait jamais !

- Ouais, on ne sait jamais, qui sait ce dont l'avenir nous réserve. Plaisanta à son tour le bouclé buvant le café dans sa tasse qu'il serra dans sa main.

La discussion partit sur le côté de la vie en France et son fonctionnement, sa culture, son quotidien, ses boutiques, ses lieux, son histoire. Blaine allumant son ordinateur, amusa à trimballer son amie Santana dans les rues de sa future ville, le lui montrant et lui expliquant l'histoire de la ville, comment celle-ci est devenue ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Attaché à l'histoire tout autant que son ami en France, Blaine lui expliqua des anecdotes et la culture française dans les moindres détails, soucieux de son bien-être prochain pour là-bas. Vivre en France, et surtout dans une ville autre que Paris est quelque chose de très compliqué pour tout étranger, bien trop ancré dans l'histoire Parisienne et son paysage, Bordeaux est une ville pleinement différente, bourgeoise, moins grande que la capitale certes, mais bien différente tout de même. La vie y est plus calme, moins précipité, mais pas mal des divergences et d'ambigüité y sont tout de même. Comme partout et ce dans chaque pays, il lui expliqua également les risques possibles là-bas, des risques bien moins importants que peuvent par exemple subir Los Angeles ou New York, mais des risques pourtant bien réels et ayant une importance en France. Elle comprit beaucoup de choses qu'elle assimila dans sa mémoire de poisson rouge, mais eut du mal avec pas mal de choses. Il prit alors à nouveau le temps de lui expliquer, continuant à se balader par Street view dans la ville, s'arrêtant enfin devant son appartement à lui après avoir fait découvrir les quais, les beaux quartiers et surtout le conservatoire, il s'arrêta devant son appartement lui indiquant quelle fenêtre ouvre sur quoi, comment est disposer son appartement. Kurt descendit l'escalier au même moment, et s'installant entre eux, posant sa tête silencieusement contre l'épaule de Blaine et regarda l'écran d'ordinateur, refaisant à nouveau le tour de la nouvelle et son baratin sur la vie là-bas. L'heure tourna très rapidement, et fut interrompue par un appel entrant venant de sa mère dont il décrocha peu après. Elle qui fut si heureuse d'apprendre que son fils et Kurt forment de nouveau un jeune couple.

- Ma mère s'invite à manger, ça ne vous gêne pas ? Demanda Blaine après la communication.

- Non, si elle fait à manger. Rétorqua Santana.

- T'es pas chiée ! Marmonna Kurt.

- Elle le fait en plus, donc c'est cool. Répondit Blaine.

Ils se replongèrent sur l'ordinateur et continuèrent à visiter la France par internet, Blaine fit découvrir son monument français préféré, le château de Versailles, un endroit majestueux et magique. La simple vue aérienne suffit à Kurt pour être émerveillé, Santana elle s'en moqua un peu, les lieux ainsi ne l'attirent guère, strasse et paillette sont plus son petit monde, avec les boîtes de nuit. Blaine entra dans le château, virtuellement et se balada dans les principales pièces du palais qui n'émerveilla pas que Kurt pour ce coup-ci. Lui et Santana restèrent bouche bée devant cette architecture. Se rendant dans la pièce favorite du bouclé, la chambre de la reine. Kurt, jaloux d'une telle chambre ne dit qu'une chose.

- Je veux voir ce château de mes propres yeux.

- Je t'y amènerais Kurt, je te le promets. Le lui dit Blaine baisant son front moins chaud.

- Et moi je pue… Râla Santana en plaisantant.

- Au faite, parlant culture, tout ça. Santana tu auras un professeur de français au Conservatoire pour développer ton apprentissage dans la langue.

- Tant qu'il est sexy, j'apprendrais plus rapidement.

- Alors là, je ne saurais te dire puisque je ne le connais pas du tout.

- Je verrais de moi-même.

- On peut cesser de parler de la France ? Ça me rappelle à quel point je vais être seul. Lâcha Kurt tristement.

- Hey, Kurty… Lui dit Blaine le serrant dans ses bras. On ne t'abandonne pas tu le sais ça, et puis tu vas nous rejoindre.

- Mhm…

Pour penser à autre chose, Blaine mit en marche la télévision regardant une série animée américaine, The Simpsons en attendant l'arrivée de sa mère pour repas du soir, aucun des trois n'avait prit le repas du midi simplement ils grignotèrent devant les Simpsons et les bêtises de Bart, la stupidité d'Homer. Kurt s'endormit devant, alors que la latina et le bouclé eux, ne cessèrent de rire à la débilité du programme mais surtout de l'intrigue de l'épisode totalement loufoque. Frappant à la porte d'entrée, la mère du bouclé entra dans le séjour et dit bonjour à tous le monde sauf Kurt, dormant encore.

- Oh il a l'air pas traque…

- Il a une insolation, ça va passer t'inquiète pas maman. Ça va toi ?

- Bah oui je sors de réunion avec le Maire en effet, donc bon, me voilà !

- C'est cool que tu sois là, je suis désolé pour ne pas t'avoir…

- Ne dis rien, tu as ta vie mon trésor et puis, vue comment vous vous êtes rapprochez, pour moi vous l'êtes depuis longtemps. Dit-elle mettant des douces claques sur les joues de son fils.

- J'appréhende juste notre séparation par la distance… Avoua Blaine.

- Il te rejoindra plus vite que tu ne le penses, il ne va pas tenir. Lui dit sa mère pour le rassurer.

- Mais maman, et si Rachel, l'influence contre moi ? On s'est prit la tête elle et moi à Los Angeles, elle est capable de tout, je la sens pas cette fille, je fais croire que… Mais je n'ai pas confiance en elle.

- Si tu as confiance en Kurt alors soit rassurer. S'exclama Santana.

- Elle à raison, fais confiance à Kurt. Ajouta sa mère.

- Maman tu sais je t'ai déjà parlé de comment est la France sur l'homosexualité…

- Oui je sais que ce ne sera pas simple, surtout là en plein conflit politique pour la légalisation du mariage c'est ambigüe.

- La Loi est passé mais comment dire, ça créée beaucoup de manifestation et les actes de violences envers les gens comme moi se font de plus en plus fréquente, même si les médias n'en parlent pas, beaucoup de personnes sont discriminer, agression, chahutée, menacer….

- Tu as peur pour lui ? Demanda Santana.

- Je sais que Bordeaux c'est une ville sûre, mais le danger n'est pas écartable, je sais commet est Kurt, nous le savons tous.

- Tu as peur pour lui. Répéta Santana.

- Que finalement, la vie là-bas ne lui plaisent pas et qu'il se lasse de tout, et qu'on…

- Trésor, arrête de t'inquiéter, tu te fais du mal pour rien.

- Je sais, c'est juste que nous n'aurons pas profité beaucoup avant mon départ…

- Blaine arrête tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Même si votre relation sentimentale est officielle depuis quelques jours, dès le premier jour ou tu es arrivé, c'est comme si tout recommencer à zéro, vous avez passé tous les deux des moments magnifiques, basique, chiant mais c'est ça qui à fait que. Vous avez profité l'un de l'autre, bon ok pas sexuellement mais bon ça, vous avez encore du temps.

- Santana… Ria la mère du bouclé.

- Bassine… Murmura Kurt.

- Merci d'être là, ça me touche. Remercia Blaine.

- Blaine ! S'exclama plus fort Kurt.

- J'arrive, oui ?

- Beuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…. Vomit Kurt sur le bouclé.

- …. Tu ne pouvais pas… Demander une bassine ? Se retenu Blaine de vomir.

- Je l'avais demandé, tu ne l'as juste pas entendu… Murmura Kurt.

- Je vais te chercher des fringues de rechanges. S'exclama Santana montant à l'étage.

- Je suis désolé…

- Ce n'est rien, Kurt… Ça va… Répondit d'une pâleur Blaine.

- Blaine ça va ? Demanda sa mère.

- Je reviens… Dit-il courant à l'étage pour vomir ne supportant pas une seconde de plus l'odeur sur lui.

- Ah bah tant mieux, tient voilà tes fringues. S'exclama Santana le lui jetant.

- Merci… Marmonna le bouclé se lavant la bouche.

- Hey… Murmura Santana.

- Mhm ?

- Tout iras bien pour Kurt quand il nous rejoindra, on veillera sur lui, tous ensemble toi, moi et tes deux amis branquignoles de là-bas. Dit-elle d'un sourire rassurant.

- Merci.

- Allez vient, va nettoyer ton Kurty, connard de Blainey Beardy Bêêh ! Lâcha naturellement Santana.

- Connard de Blainey Beardy Bêêh… D'accord… Répéta t-il descendant les escaliers à la suite de Santana.

Allant vers le canapé, il essuya plus convenablement la bouche de Kurt et son petit haut tâché, essuyant également le sol après. Restant à ses côtés, le serrant dans ses bras devant la télévision sans rien se dire, simplement des mains baladeuses caressants, leurs torses, leurs entrejambes mais rien de pervers ou de précipitation, simplement des caresses affectueuse et calme pendant que les filles s'occupèrent de la cuisine. Cette cuisson si longue qu'ils finissent par s'assoupir l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

- Je crois qu'ils sont en train de dormir… Remarqua Santana.

- Je vais allez les réveiller c'est prêt. OWWWW LES DROLES DEBOUT ON MANGE ! Hurla Mrs Anderson.

- Uuuuh… Hein quoi ? S'exclama Blaine en sursautant.

- Oh putain j'adore ! Ria Santana.

- Mhm… C'est prêt ? Demanda Kurt d'une voix endormit.

- Ouais, allez vient. Le tira Blaine avec son bras.

Les garçons s'installèrent à la table prête, mettant les pieds sous la table et se fit servir gentiment par Santana, très aimable ce soir. L'ambiance du repas, cordiale soit-il mit de meilleure mine Kurt qui retrouva un peu de force et un teint plus colorée, une mine plus vivace. Blaine s'amusa tel un adolescent amoureux à le lui faire du bien.

- Et sinon maman, la sclérose ?

- Blaine j'ai passé un test quand tu étais là et tout vas bien ça stagne, je n'ai pas d'évolution et c'est très bien ainsi, tout est nickel. Râla sa mère se répétant pour la centième fois depuis la semaine.

- Tant mieux si cela n'évolue pas, c'est bon signe. Ajouta Santana.

- Ah que cela me fera bizarre de ne plus voir mon petit Kurt et mon Blaine… ! Déplora sa mère.

- Oh non maman pas ce soir…

- Encore toi je suis habitué à tes vas et vient, mais Kurt… Je suis si fière de vous, vraiment.

- En faite je crois que ta mère veut niquer l'ambiance. Ria Santana.

- Non, je ne voulais dire que ça. Le faire savoir. Dit-elle.

- Allez mangeons ça va être froid. Râla Blaine.

Mangeant les plats chauds, c'est dans la bonne ambiance et les rires que la soirée passa. Kurt de plus en plus en forme prit part aux discussions et ria à son tour.

- Oh au faite, je me suis installé dans la chambre d'ami, vu que Kurt m'avait proposé de vivre ici jusqu'à mon départ… J'avais oublié de vous le dire. Lâcha naturellement Santana.

- Ah ok… S'exclama Blaine.

- Oups… Marmonna Kurt.

- Heureusement que ce n'est que jusqu'à jeudi… Marmonna à son tour Blaine la bouche pleine.

Blaine n'ayant pas été mit au courant est un peu déçu, la raison de l'approche du départ le fit remettre l'esprit en place, ce n'est que pour quelques jours, et ce n'est pas elle qui empêchera quoi que ce soit de possible avec Kurt, au contraire elle sera la première à faire ce qu'il est possible pour les réunir encore plus. Le repas s'achevant, la mère du bouclé les salua un à un et repartit chez elle tout comme est arrivée, par le biais d'un taxi. Laissant le trio seul dans la petite maison de Fulcon Street.

- Bon allez, moi je vous laisse je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit les gars.

- Bonne nuit Santana. Répondirent-ils tous les deux.

- Nous aussi on monte ? Demanda le bouclé.

- Mhm, ouais par contre je vais mieux mais au cas où tu peux passer derrière moi ?

- Pas de problème, vas-y avant de monter attend que j'ai tout éteint et fermer en bas.

- Oui je ne suis pas idiot… Râla Kurt.

Blaine partit fermer la porte à double tour, tirant les doubles rideaux, éteignant la télévision et éteignit les lumières avant d'appuyer sur celui des escaliers pour l'éclairer. Kurt grimpa marche après marche, suivit de près par le bouclé se collant à lui jusqu'au pallier. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, Blaine éteignant la lumière des escaliers pénétra dans la chambre également, hauta ses vêtements et rejoint Kurt dans le lit, vêtus tout deux d'un simple caleçon se pressant l'un contre l'autre.

- Tu es froid… Marmonna Kurt.

- Désolé, j'ai froid… Se justifia le bouclé serrant Kurt encor plus dans son etreinte.

Kurt sentit des mains et une masse partirent tout le linge du lit.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais… Demanda en soupirant Kurt.

- On n'a pas plus se faire plaisir là-bas alors… je vais te faire plaisir. Se justifia le bouclé.

- Blaine…

- Tu n'aimes pas ? S'étonna Blaine qui baisa tendrement le corps de Kurt.

- Mhmm…

- Ton petit grognement, ton mouvement de bassin me dit que si alors….

- OwwwW….

Blaine dévora tendres et humides baisers, le torse de Kurt, contracté de plaisir, chatouillant. Blaine, sous le linge, baissa le caleçon de son Kurty, faisant des petits bisous sur le scrotum de Kurt afin de les éveiller et le mettre en état de folie.

- Kurty tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir regarder ? Tenta le bouclé.

- Tu me viole là j'ai pas dis oui…. Grogna d'impatience Kurt enfonçant sa tête dans le coussin.

- Oh… Je n'ai pas ton accord… Alors, pour que tu me mettes en prison je vais….

- Blaaaiiiiiineee…. Owww putain… J'te…. Mhmmmm… rrr….

Blaine fit des vas et vient très rapide en sa bouche, subissant les coups de bassin de Kurt qui la fit entré plus profondément en sa gorge, faisant ainsi le mélange salivaire au liquide séminale. Blaine caressa de sa main gauche le torse de Kurt et avec sa droite, il glissa un doigt, puis un deuxième dans le rectum provoquant un souffle coupé de surprise.

- Uuhhhh…

Blaine, ne pouvant parler caressa Kurt pour le détendre et pus continuer ce qui est selon Kurt, un « viol », qu'il prit un plaisir fou à subir en tout cas. La respiration de Kurt s'accentua de plus en plus, contractant la totalité de ses muscles, il finit par se libérer dans la bouche de Blaine, qui sentit sa bouche être envahit, et ses deux doigts serrer, compresser, écraser par l'excitation qui contracta Kurt.

- Blaaiinee…. Soupira Kurt se libérant.

- Krrrrkk….

Kurt vira les draps pour voir Blaine, qui avait encore la bouche pleine n'attendant qu'une chose, la fin de l'érection de Kurt et pouvoir ainsi dégager ses doigts. Rien que cette vue fit grogner de plaisir Kurt. Blaine tenta de sortir ses doigts mais sentit l'effet ventouse qui n'était guère agréable pour Kurt, attendant alors quelques instants se dégageant de la verge, et pus retirer ses doigts qu'il essuya le long de son caleçon. Remontant les draps et se remit à côté de Kurt qu'il embrassa.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi. Répondit Kurt se blottissant contre le corps chaud du bouclé, pleinement excité.

- On ira porter plainte demain ? Ria Blaine.

- Pf t'es con… Ria kurt.

- Oh vos gueules je veux dormir moi bordel de merde ! COSAS MALAS ¡

- Pardon Santana ! Répondit fortement Blaine.

Riant en silence dans leur lit, les garçons s'endormirent peu à peu dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Même si cette journée n'a pas été la meilleure, elle fut bonne dans l'ensemble. Le peu de temps pour eux à être ensemble serait toujours un bon temps, qu'importe les circonstances, ils sont convaincu que tout sera parfait jusqu'au départ de Blaine pour la France, et de Kurt, pour New-York chez Rachel. Kurt, épuisé s'endormit en premier laissant ainsi le plaisir à Blaine d'aller à la salle de bain pour nettoyer sa bouche, se laver les mains, pisser un bon coup, tout en lâchant un pet bien gras que Santana entendit et lui lâcha un « Putain t'es vraiment un gros porc, connard ! » en pleine gueule ce qui le fit rire, et alla enfin dormir à son tour dans les bras de Kurt.

Elle sortit du bar de l'hôtel Hilton montant dans sa voiture privatisée que lui offrit son agence, la ramenant en pleine nuit à son hôtel particulier de Manhattan.

- C'est moi. La taupe arrivera jeudi. Dit-elle au téléphone.

- Très bien Rachel, excellent. Penses-tu, pouvoir le retenir à New York pour lui soutirer toutes informations ? Demanda l'inconnu.

- Je ne peux rien promettre mais je ferais le nécessaire pour allez dans notre sens, compter sur moi pour réduire à néant tout projet future de ce, Blaine Anderson.

- Je vous recontacte prochainement.

Cette communication téléphonique alors qu'il est trois heures du matin à New York qui fut banale pour Rachel depuis son retour de Los Angeles et ses retrouvailles avec Kurt. Une discussion offensante pour Blaine, Kurt n'est-il en faite, qu'un vulgaire pion pour détruire les projets de Blaine ? Si l'envie est là, cette méthode dans laquelle elle s'est embarquée ne la ravie guère. Manipulé Kurt pour détruire l'ambition Broadway de Blaine, est simplement une méthode sale, mais la seule qui, est concrète et en vaille la peine pour assurer cette destruction.

- Nous sommes arrivés Mrs Berry, besoin d'autres choses ? Demanda le chauffeur.

- Non merci Samuel, vous pouvez rentrez, ça ira merci. Pour ce qui est de mes achats dans le coffre je m'en charge toute seule, merci beaucoup et bonne nuit à vous. Dit-elle sortant du véhicule allant au coffre.

Elle déchargea le coffre et s'engouffra dans le vestibule de son petit hôtel particulier tout frais payé par son agence. Entrant en caressant son petit chihuahua. Un hôtel bien calme et bien triste dans lequel vivait la jeune femme au sommet de sa gloire, mais seul sentimentalement. Trois personnes vivent ici, elle-même, la gouvernante et le cuisinier pour subvenir à ses moindres caprices. Rachel profita chaque instant de ce luxe mais dû faire de forte concession pour s'obtenir tout ceci, comme, rompre contacte avec ses parents qui sont gay. Pour elle, le succès passe avant tout ce qui est affection ou amitié, qu'importe le sacrifice, l'argent est là. Le début fut compliquée, bien trop attaché à ses amis et sa famille, mais le succès changea sa mentale du tout au tout, dès lors le chèque posé à la banque et l'arrivée de tous privilèges qui lui furent accordés. S'engouffrant dans une vis sans fin des complots et chantages de sa production. Le prochain complot est simplement réduire à néant les chances artistiques de Blaine Anderson et son école voulant percer à New York, Broadway. La production de Rachel s'est renseigné sur qui est Blaine, et se sont aperçue et ont prisprit connaissance de son talent et sa notoriété en Europe et craignent un déclinement de la culture qu'ils ont installé à Broadway. Peur tout bonnement à un revirement et voir leurs divers acteurs partaient ou échouer.

- Oh Mrs Berry, excusez-moi j'ai cru à une intrusion. S'exclama la gouvernante.

- Ce n'est que moi, vous pouvez retourner dans votre chambre tout va bien. Confirma Rachel portant ses sacs.

- Voulez-vous de l'aide ?

- Non, ça ira je dépose ceci au salon et rangerais ça demain avant de partir.

- Je m'occuperais de ranger vos achats dans votre dressing ne vous embêtez pas.

- Oh, c'est très gentil. La chambre d'ami doit être prête pour jeudi par ailleurs.

- Oui Madame, et elle sera prête dès demain. Souhaitez-vous autre chose ? Bailla la gouvernante.

- Non, bonne nuit.

Elle monta le grand escalier de pierre en colimaçon menant au quatrième étage de l'hôtel particulier qui conduisit à un simple grand vestibule donnant sur deux lourdes portes qu'elle ouvrit. Ouvrant sur une chambre de plus de quarante mètre carré ouvrant sur de longues baies vitrées donnant vue sur les buildings les plus merveilleux de la ville. Se jetant sur le lit sachant que son plan devra être exécuté rapidement, en un délai court. Relâchant la pression pour s'endormir avant de repartir tôt dans la matinée à ses énièmes répétitions. Blaine Anderson n'est pas destiné à conquérir Broadway ou mettre en avant quiconque sur scène. Toute concurrence sera anéantit qu'importe le prix à payer.

* * *

Chanson dans ordre de parution :

Not While I'm Around - Sweeney Todd

Voilà, vous savez les intentions de notre grande-amie Rachel Berry... Y arrivera t-elle?


	7. Chapter 7

Salut à tous et à toutes!

Je voulais vous remercier une nouvelle fois, mais je me suis rendue compte que c'est limite un dévouement en chaque début de chapitre. Un dévouement, oui je ne mâche pas mes mots. Vous êtes toujours autant dévoué par mes écrits, celui-ci n'est que le deuxième et wow vraiment je... "Merci, Merci beaucoup". Je ne pensais vraiment pas que Dreaming Is Free attirerait la convoitise et l'envie de poursuivre, vraiment j'étais très perplexe, moins que ma première fanfiction mais vraiment... Bref, je suis toujours touché par vos messages et vos discussions sur ma fanfiction c'est quelque chose qui me tient à coeur et me fait plaisir.

**Klaine-Forever21Eternity:** _"Et bam!" J'aime beaucoup ce passage de ta fanfiction car tout allait tellement au ralenti entre eux, et là bam canapé et lit, oui bah oui! Pour le moment, je penses que Rachel n'est pas vraiment une menace, nous ne savons pas concrètement tout ce que les ambitions de Blaine donneront et à quel rythme ces dernières avanceront. Mais il se peu qu'elle soit dévastatrice, surtout si un jour... Blaine retourne aux États-Unis après concrétisation de ses projets... Advienne que pourra. _

**Guest:** _Je tiens tout particulièrement à garder un peu la Santana de A World To Believe, afin d'avoir une touche d'humour parfois trash. Je ne sais pas si tu as fais attention au "pet bien gras" de Blaine _. Voilà c'est très gamin la réaction des deux mais elle m'a fait rire. C'est quelque chose de primordial dans une fanfiction je trouves d'avoir une personne complètement dégantée. _Santana est la dégantée. Quant à Rachel, malheureusement elle va faire souvent des passages dans cette fanfiction, très souvent à un certain moment, puis plus rien pendant un laps de temps._

**Ce:** _L'homicide volontaire est condamnable par le barreau de France mais également la cour des États-Unis, je t'engage à ne pas allez jusqu'au bout de tes propos. Plus sérieusement, moi qui ai peur de ce reptile, je peux te garantir que jamais je ferais ce que Blaine à fait faire à Kurt, horrible._

**Klaiine-Cindy:** _Ils sont jeune-adultes et agissent en adolescent c'est quelque chose d'hilarant je trouves. À croire que tomber amoureux, pour eux les fait remonter à l'adolescence pour certaines choses. L'amour rajeunit. Pour ce qui est de ta question concernant le final de Dreaming Is Free, qui je te rassure sera entre le 30 et 33ème chapitres, pour te dire que nous avons encore une longue lignée d'aventure ensemble. J'ai émis trois fin. Donc trois scénario différent. N'ayant plus le temps pour le moment d'écrire, j'ai du m'arrêter au vingtième chapitre. Ce qui me laisse le temps de subvenir à mes charges administratives réelles, et travailler dans mon entreprise également. Je reprendrais l'écriture donc de la suite vers fin juin, mais personne le remarquera puisque je suis arrêter au vingtième chapitre et qu'ici on est qu'au septième. Donc pendant ce laps de temps sans écrire, je me laisse le choix de réflexion. Un choix juste et dure, car chacune des fins que j'ai émise me semble bonne. Après je dois juste trouver laquelle sera la meilleure. Je n'en dirais pas plus. Je penses être amener à en parler dans l'avenir, lorsque nous aurons les chapitres vingt et quelques ici-même. Mais oui, j'ai mes idées. _

**YorLucille21:** _Oui en effet ils furent idiot de cacher sentiments et désirs. Malheureusement comme tu t'en rends compte maintenant, Kurt malgré sa galère ne souhaite pas partir pour le moment en France et souhaite pleinement passer par la case New-York. Mais après, est-ce-que New-York changera quelque chose pour lui, dans un emploi futur, ça je n'en suis pas certain. J'émets plus le fait aussi de faire un test de son couple mais surtout pour retrouver Rachel. J'ai plus l'impression qu'il fut influencé par Rachel sans que nous, lecteurs et écrivain le sachent. Tu découvriras dans l'avenir un évènement marquant que Blaine à connu et qui, grâce à Alexis et Marie s'en est plutôt très bien sorti, justifiant alors de cette complicité marquante et honorable. Ah bah oui c'est une vulgarité assez... Santana Lopez quoi! "Plus c'est long, plus c'est bon" j'ai envie de dire. Je penses que tu as couché avec Grant Gustin (Flash) pour arriver à tout lire si vite! Mais j'en suis fier et honoré. Santana agit en gamine sans sa mère, mais là j'avoue elles font fort. Le clin d'oeil à A World To Believe concernant les muffins... Merci de l'avoir remarquer ça me fait plaisir. Quelques moments d'attention avant une distance insoutenable... _

**Charming29:** _C'est vrai comme, je le dis plus haut Santana est une folle, une gamine mais c'est ça que nous aimons tant chez elle, sont côté rebelle et hilarante, se moquant du ridicule. Crachant aux visages des gens n'acceptant pas son humour. Ce gars à de quoi se faire plaisir puisque Sue le séquestre en quelque sorte, au détriment de son couple. Un moment ça part, marteau piqueur tout ça quoi. Oui, oui. La belle étoile sur la faille de San Andreas, une zone qui peut effrayer mais reste sublime de nuit pour son ciel non pollué, vraiment c'est un endroit très beau mais désertique que j'aimerais moi aussi voir de mes propres yeux. Le sadisme de Kurt est quelque chose que j'ai aimé dans ce moment, plus que le serpent où son côté malade. Blaine devenant un enfant qui boude c'est sympas. Ils retombent tout les deux dans l'enfance en étant ensemble, agissant comme des adolescents et des enfants amoureux, se moquant d'être ridicule, simplement veulent montrer l'amour dont ils se sont interdit par le passé. Nous en avons déjà parler en effet et je ne penses pas que nous devons en reparler, les faits de violences depuis deux ans maintenant parle pour nous. C'est d'une cruauté et d'une ineptie monstrueuse. _

Voilà voilà pour les review, je trouves que j'ai été très bavard en review ce jour et que je dévoile pas mal mes sentiments et quelques détails sans importance mais voilà. Bref, sujet plus palpitant pour vous je penses, le chapitre.

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

Au petit matin, Blaine ouvrit les stores de la chambre et retourna auprès de Kurt dans le lit, le prenant dans ses bras, lui qui transpirait et trembler encore un peu de son insolation. Glissant quelques caresse du bout des doigts le long du flanc de Kurt qui se réveilla peu à peu, sous les baisers humides et lisse du bouclé.

- Mhmm…

- Bonjour toi. Susurra Blaine le long de l'épaule.

- J'ai mal à la tête… Râla Kurt d'une voix roque encore endormit.

- Prend ton temps, il est tôt. Je vais faire le petit-dé…

- Non. Je ne veux rien, reste-là, ta chaleur me fait du bien. Marmonna Kurt.

- Ok, je ne bouges pas, je reste là.

Blaine ne bougea pas d'un pouce, pressant Kurt contre lui le laissant se rendormir dans ses bras, seulement un court instant. Santana entra précipitamment dans la chambre et sauta sur le lit, le faisant sursauté.

- Alors connard ça va ?

- Euh, à qui tu parles là ? Demanda Blaine.

- Toi, monsieur je pète l'air de rien.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'elle dit… Marmonna Kurt.

- Ton truc là, il s'amuse à pété tranquillement comme s'il était…

- Chez lui, il y est. Rétorqua Kurt faisant fermer le clapet de la jeune femme.

- … Ouais bon euh d'accord mais merde quoi !

- C'est la nature Santana. Souria Blaine.

- Ouais bon ta gueule. Lâcha la latina. Je voulais qu'on sorte tous ensemble mais… Je vois que Kurt n'est pas en forme donc je présume que c'est non ?

- Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui où nous devions retourner au Consul pour tes papiers ? Demanda le bouclé.

- Bah si, logiquement si donc voilà…

- Allez-y ensemble, ça va, je vais dormir au pire. Marmonna Kurt.

- Tu… Tu es sûre ? Demanda Blaine se dégageant peu à peu du lit.

- Mais oui c'est bon, vous en avez pas pour toute la journée, au pire des cas, juste la matinée, ça va allez je t'assure. Insista Kurt.

- Bon bah, le temps que je me prépare et on y va donc. Lui répondit Blaine. Santana….

- Oui ?

- Bah sort ? Je vais m'habiller….

- Oh lala j'ai déjà vu des mecs à poils c'est bon… Râla la jeune partant l'attendre en bas.

Prenant le premier pantalon, le premier haut qui lui tomba dans les mains, embrasse Kurt. Blaine passa vite fait ben fait dans la salle de bain pour un coup de laque et descendit en rafale les escaliers, partant avec Santana en direction de la ligne du tramway non loin de là pour partir vers le Consulat de France.

- C'est calme la ligne… Constata Santana.

- En même temps vu l'heure… Tous bossent ou sont en vacance encore tu sais.

- C'est gentil d'être venu avec moi, quitter un peu Kurt alors que…

- Stop, j'y pense assez pour que d'autres m'y fassent penser également. Coupa nette le bouclé sentant le discours blabla-esque lui tombé dessus.

- Je n'ai pas envie non plus d'en parler tu sais, puisque je te verrais triste continuellement là-bas. Mais tu n'es pas seul, profite.

- Ouais enfin là il est juste malade, qu'est-ce-que tu veux que je profite. Ria avec mépris le bouclé.

- Donc beaucoup de moment dans le lit, à toi de les rendre sympas. Lâcha naturellement la latina.

Blaine fixa dangereusement Santana, d'un regard tueur mais élégant, un petit sourire se dessinant puis ce mit à rire. Si seulement elle savait ce qu'il avait déjà prévu. Elle en serait bien choquée.

- Oui, c'est sur… Ah putain !

- Je crois qu'on arrive non ? Demanda Santana.

- Ouais c'est l'arrêt.

Ils descendirent et prirent les quelques rues se rendant ainsi dans le Consulat de France.

- Bonjour, je viens pour une récupération de visa et tout ça. Dit-elle.

- C'est pour une expatriation vers la France. Corrigea Blaine.

- D'accord, c'est le bureau 219, suivez les flèches bleue j'informe de votre arrivée madame…

- Lopez, Santana Lopez.

- Très bien, allez-y.

Partant vers ce bureau 219 qui Blaine connaissait très bien. Huit ans auparavant il franchissait pour la seule et unique fois ce chemin, ce document lui permettant de vivre en Europe comme bon lui semble. Santana prit Blaine par la main, serrant fortement ces doigts, comme une anxiété l'envahissante. Il connait parfaitement cet état, sauf que lui n'avait aucune main à serré ce jour-là. Continuant à suivre les flèches qui les conduisent enfin devant cette lourde porte 219, gravée dans une petite plaquette dorée trônant sur cette lourde porte victorienne en bois.

- Mrs Lopez. Entrez.

Ils entrèrent dans ce bureau, que Blaine ne reconnut à peine, tout ayant changé, pour se normaliser, huit ans avant bien moins d'ordinateurs et autres technologies n'était utile contrairement à aujourd'hui.

- C'est pour votre expatriation en France pour… Programme artistique, études. D'accord… Constata l'homme.

- Je suis son professeur en France justement.

- Et un ami avant-tout. Dit-elle.

- Bien donc je vais vous demandez de remplir ce formulaire, qui sera le dernier et signer quelques documents et vous pourrez vous rendre au prochain guichet juste à côté récupérer votre document d'expatriation. Avez-vous besoin que nous vous expliquions quelques démarches ? Demande le fonctionnaire.

- Non, ça ira je l'ai déjà pas mal débriefé la dessus et je l'épaulerais quotidiennement durant la procédure et son après en France. Répondit le bouclé.

- Très bien, je vous laisse prendre connaissance de ses documents, les signés et je vous libère.

Santana finit de remplir le formulaire qu'elle donna au fonctionnaire qui lui tendit les documents à signer que Blaine lui épluche pour voir les normes, règles et de potentiels faux documents. Après cette vérification elle signa les documents et pu enfin récupérer ses documents et repartit du Consulat. À peine sortie son reflexe sur de sauté sur Blaine.

- Je suis expatriée ! Putain Blaine je vais à Bordeaux, je vais en France, je pars, Blaiiine ! Ria de soulagement, de plaisir, d'euphorie et d'excitation la latina faisant tourné le bouclé sur lui-même.

- Hey, hey lâche-moi je ne peux plus… Respirer… Soupira Blaine.

- Désolée ! Je vais en France, c'est officiel ! Hurla la latina en plein San Francisco.

Blaine la prit dans ses bras à nouveau, lui faisant une bonne accolade avant de reprendre la ligne de tramway prochain pour retourner à Fulcon Street. Une fois de retour, ils montèrent en trompe l'escalier et surprit Kurt en train de se blottir le long de l'oreiller de Blaine. Le regardant avec un sourire. Blaine s'assied au bord, Santana au pied et observa Blaine, si amoureux dans ses gestes, caressant avec les phalanges de sa main les joues de Kurt qu'il réveilla à cet effet.

- Fouuu… Il est quelle heure ? Demanda Kurt.

- Midi trente. Répondit Blaine regardant sa montre.

- Vous avez mangez ?

- J'irais nous préparez un truc tout à l'heure. Répondit Santana.

- Mhm, ok… je mangerais avec vous alors.

- Kurt, j'ai enfin mes papiers. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Oh, chouette, tu vas pouvoir officiellement partir dès jeudi c'est cool ! S'enthousiasma Kurt se relevant, se mettant en position assis sur le lit.

Blaine sentit quelque chose d'anormale dans le regard de Kurt, quelque chose qui n'est pas en rapport avec son insolation, sa peau, ses yeux, son corps est normal de ce côté-ci. C'est quelque chose d'émotionnelle qui ne va pas. D'un simple regard Santana comprit et partit faire à manger en bas les laissant seul. Blaine attira Kurt vers lui, et le laissa posa sa tête sur son épaule qu'il caressa.

- Tout va bien Kurty ?

- Mhm, oui oui.

- Mauvais jour, car elle a enfin les papiers ?

- Je suis vraiment heureux pour elle, mais…

- N'en dis pas plus, je sais ce que tu veux dire. Murmura Blaine baisant le crâne de Kurt.

- Ffff… Tu ne veux pas rester, franchement ? Supplia Kurt.

- Pourquoi TOI tu ne veux pas venir aussitôt en France surtout… Rétorqua Blaine.

Kurt lâcha un soupire cynique, sachant très bien que de ce côté Blaine n'a pas faux. C'est lui-même qui souhaite tenter New York quelques temps, retrouver son amie et éventuellement décrocher un emploi là-bas. Lui et lui seul. Se dégageant du bouclé, Kurt alla chercher des vêtements propres alors que Blaine ne bougea pas. Regardant ainsi le corps de Kurt se promener devant lui.

- Tu ne vas pas à la douche ? S'étonna Blaine.

- Mhm… On pourra, y allez toi et moi, après manger au pire ? Ou… Ce soir ! Répondit Kurt s'approchant dangereusement des lèvres de Blaine qu'il ne baisa point.

- Oh, d'accord même pas un…

- Plus tard. Répondit Kurt quittant la chambre.

Il se dépêcha de rejoindre Kurt et Santana en bas les retrouvant tout les deux vers la table, ou fut poser une simple partie des restes qui n'avait prit que quelques petites minutes à être cuit à nouveau. Blaine n'osa pas demandait ce que comptait faire Kurt ce tout ce qui se trouve ici, quoi qu'il arrive si New York ne fonctionne pas, ce dernier viendra en France et donc, devra se séparer de ses biens. Hésitant beaucoup il se lança finalement dans sa question.

- Mhm, hé Kurt.

- Oui ?

- Tu vas faire quoi de tout ça ? Demanda t-il montrant la pièce.

- Oh ça…

Kurt marqua un temps d'arrêt, comme pour prendre réflexion.

- Je vends tout, ta mère aura les clefs, se chargera des ventes, du revirement sur mon compte bancaire, tout part, sauf les photos, je ne garde rien. Vêtements, photos ça suffira pour New York ou, la France.

- Ouais enfin vend le mobilier que si tu pars vraiment du pays. S'exclama Santana.

- Oui c'est prévu ainsi de toute façon. Bref pourquoi cette question sinon ?

- Pour parler tout simplement. Souria Blaine finissant son assiette guère rempli.

- Mhm…

- Bon euh sinon les gars, ça vous dit qu'on aille quelque part ? Je n'ai pas à rappeler comme quoi que bientôt nous serons plus ensemble mais j'ai envie de faire un truc, donc si vous ne voulez pas bougez moi je pars quand même.

- Pour allez ou ? Demandèrent les garçons.

- Exposition des nouvelles technologies.

- Allez Kurt, dit oui je t'en supplie ! Se pria Blaine.

- … Ok, on ira ! On ira !

- Oh merci, que je t'aime toi ! S'enthousiasma Blaine.

- Par contre… Commença Kurt.

- Oui ?

- Si je suis fatigué ou autre, je veux rentrer, aussitôt. Exigea Kurt.

- Moi je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. S'exclama Santana.

- Donc n'ait crainte, on s'amusera et si ça ne va pas, on partira ce n'est pas un souci. Ajouta le bouclé.

Tombant d'accord, ils finissement de se restaurer et partirent se préparer et partit à la grande halle d'exposition de la ville. Santana resta devant, faisant son chemin toute seule et laissa les garçons seul, sachant très bien qu'ils eurent besoin de cela, sortir oui mais d'être tous les deux. Traînant devant les robots et les réfrigérateurs wifi qui surprit Kurt et amusa le bouclé.

- Kurt, ça va ? T'es pâle. S'inquiéta le bouclé.

- Oui ça va t'inquiète, on peut rester si c'est ce que tu t'apprêtais pas me demander.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, j'en suis sur allez continuons j'aime bien être ici, avec toi.

Ce petit « avec toi » qui fit frémir le bouclé, le rendant plus joyeux et humble à l'instant présent. Ils continuèrent tous les deux la découverte des objets high-tech et testa quelques fauteuils massant mais leurs regards s'oriente sur quelque chose d'étrange, ressemblant à un haricot géant. Blaine s'avança et alla demander ce qu'est cet engin.

- Bonjour, qu'est-ce-que ce truc ?

- Bonjour, et bien… Entrez à l'intérieur. Répondit l'homme.

- Kurt tu viens ?

- Euh, ouais, allons-y.

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et découvrit tout simplement un lit une place, Blaine s'allongea supportant le poids de Kurt sur lui et regardèrent le plafond.

- Posez votre main sur le capteur. Posez votre main sur le capteur.

- C'est qui qui parle ? Ria Kurt.

- Ta sœur. Rétorqua Blaine.

- Tss… C'est français ce truc je suis sûr…

- Bien joué ouais.

Blaine posa sa main et fixa l'écran. Une tabulation s'afficha par des chiffres codés puis des images apparaissant. Des images surprenantes puisqu'il s'agit d'un avatar, d'un autre avatar se tenant la main, puis cesse de tenir leurs mains. Il retira aussitôt sa main du capteur.

- Euh c'est flippant, vas-y je veux tester. S'exclama Kurt.

Blaine se poussa et laissa Kurt s'allonger, posant sa main dans le capteur. Trois avatars après le chiffrement codifié arrivent, un homme semi-invisible et les deux mêmes avatars que précédemment, se tenant la main et se séparant à nouveau. A l'image de cette vidéo il retira aussitôt sa main également et quitta avec Blaine ce cocon voyance. Sachant très bien ce que cela présager, la séparation de jeudi. Mais comment une simple machine puisse analyser les faits, les pensés par un simple capteur de main, c'est la question qu'ils se posèrent tout deux.

- Juste, bizarre.

- N'y pensons plus c'est la chose la plus flippante qu'il soit. Ajouta Blaine.

- Tient regarde où est Santana… Ria Kurt.

- Ah ok… Aux bars high tech ça m'aurait étonné… Roula des yeux le bouclé.

- Tu peux parler… Monsieur addict au Long Island.

- Oh c'est bon… Ronchonna le bouclé partant en direction de Santana en compagnie de Kurt.

Se rapprochant de ses comptoirs tactile, ils s'amusèrent eux aussi avec les boutons, le catalogue, l'inventaire des stocks et le calcule de l'addition possible. Kurt s'amusa avec les lumières, changeant les couleurs des spots, la couleur des miroirs, du comptoir. Toute cette technologie tactile dont ils prirent plaisir fou à jouer avec.

- Ça va ? Demanda Santana à Kurt.

- Oui, oui ça va, je suis un peu claqué d'avoir autant marché mais ça va.

- Le salon exposition va fermer tu veux qu'on parte ?

- Tu veux partir Blaine ? Demanda t-il se tournant vers le bouclé.

- Franchement je ne suis pas contre un bon fast food bien gras pour une fois.

- Euh, attend il à dit quoi lui ? S'étonna Santana.

- Non, non tu as bien entendu, lui qui fait gaffe à tout il veut…

- Bah ouais je veux me pété le bide j'ai le droit… Ronchonna Blaine tel un gamin.

- Et tes abdos que Kurt doit bien te dévorer quand vous…

- Santana ! Râla Kurt gêner. Enfin bon, ouais elle n'a pas vraiment tord…

- Bah je prendrais une salade, ça te va, Kurrrrty ? Grogna Blaine.

- Mhmm… Oui. Répondit simplement Kurt avec un pincement de lèvre.

Ils quittèrent donc la halle d'exposition et prirent la première ligne de tramway se rendant au fast food le plus proche de Fulcon Street tout de même. Descendant après dix minutes à peine de trajet. Le monde affluent, Blaine retint la porte pour laisser passer ses amis, et sauta du tramway avant que les portes se ferment sur lui-même.

- C'est comme ça chez toi ? Demanda Kurt.

- Non, nous on à les boutons pour maintenir les portes, les installations sont moins vieille, ici ils sont… Ancien.

- Oh.

Empruntant quelques rues silencieusement, ils entèrent dans le Mac Donald allant aux bornes électronique commander par carte bancaire le menu de chacun.

- Tient je croyais qu'une salade. Lança Santana.

- Mini portion de frite, eau, salade ça suffit hein.

- Pauvre abdos… Soupira Kurt qui regarda Santana.

- Vous me faîtes chier, je vous paie votre menus extra là a 12$ l'unité et moi à peine 7$ et vous m'emmerder, vous êtes juste….

- Des enfoirés, on sait. Répondit avec sourire Santana.

Blaine alla chercher les menus pendant que Santana et Kurt prirent place à une table centrale, la seule disponible à cet horaire là.

- Vous avez testé le truc cocon voyance là ?

- Oui et c'est flippant… Frissonna Kurt.

- Moi ça m'a dit enfin ça m'a montré un avion. Et toi ?

- Au vue des images, comme une séparation…

- Ah… Merde. Bon en même temps c'est ce qui va…

- Shhh… Souffla Kurt.

- Pardon. Au pire c'est qu'une machine hein. Se rattrapa Santana.

- Oui, voilà puis bon… Non bref. Changeons de sujet veux-tu ?

- Ce n'est pas un problème, rho putain revoilà l'autre. Râla la latina.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Santana. Répondit Blaine posant le plateau sur la table.

- Bon bah…

- Bon pétage de bide ! Continua dans la lancer de Santana, Blaine.

- Euh, ok merci… Marmonna Kurt croquant dans son hamburger.

Engloutissant leurs hamburgers avec les sauces coulant sur leurs mentons, Blaine lui dégusta ses frites qu'il tenu dans son papier serviette pour ne pas avoir les doigts huilé mangeant doucement.

- Pourquoi tu ne trempe pas tes doigts comme ça ? ça éviterait de bouffé de la vaseline ce soir t'es con.

- Pfrrrmm Pouaaa Santana t'es ignoble ! Attaqua Kurt, bouche pleine.

- Oh putain et je vais me tapé ça tous les jours là-bas… Soupira Blaine.

- Bah quoi sérieusement… C'est pire qu'être hautain là c'est être bourgeois. Monsieur il bouffe avec sa serviette, vas-y on est à Mac Do pas a Marmont de Los Angeles.

- Bon ok… Vous êtes lourd. Souffla Blaine. Je ne peux pas manger ce que JE veux, et pas comme JE veux…

- Sale soumis. Lâcha la latina.

- Un bon soumis. Rajouta Kurt.

Blaine, n'en dit pas moins qu'il est vexé mais agacé en tout cas. Mangeant sans serviette pour éviter d'autres reproches il vida rapidement sa très petite poche de frite et attaqua la salade.

- Regarde comme il est droit et tu as vus ses couverts ? Murmura Santana faisant rire Kurt.

Blaine fit claquer contre la table sa fourchette et son couteau en plastique.

- C'est bon vous avez finit de vous foutre de ma gueule ?

- On ne se moque pas. S'exclama Kurt se retenant de rire encore plus.

- Non, on discute. Ajouta Santana.

- Bien sûr. Souria Blaine.

Il prit son gilet, l'enfila et quitta la table.

- Tu vas où ? Demanda Kurt.

- Je me casse, je rentre finissez votre foutu menu, bouffer ma salade faîtes en ce que vous voulez mais je ne viens pas ici pour m'en prendre plein la gueule devant tous le monde là qui ne font que vous regardez car vous critiquer mes faits et gestes alors faîtes votre soirée, je fais la mienne, salut. S'énerva Blaine en pleine salle sous les yeux des autres qui ne comprit pas grand-chose.

Ils se regardèrent, hésitant à le rejoindre ou non, haussèrent les épaules et finissent finalement leurs menus. Blaine lui vagabonda dans les rues retournant et prit le tramway en direction de Fulcon Street. Du haut de son grand âge, il reste une cible facile, se vexant rapidement. Arrivant à l'arrêt de Fulcon Street, il descendit et prit la direction du parc prenant le premier banc venu. L'envie de téléphoné à Alexis et Marie était simplement envahissante. Mais à quelques jours de les revoir, après tout ce temps où eux ont mit leur relation entre parenthèse pour gérer toute sa vie française, il renonça à leur téléphoner, les laissant en paix un peu. Restant là, dans le noir, simplement éclairée par un lampadaire à dix mètres de lui, faisant silence. Pendant ce temps au Mac Donald, Kurt ria un peu moins, Santana aussi par la même occasion, finissant leurs repas Kurt prit aussitôt son téléphone et composa le numéro de Blaine.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux, encore te foutre de moi car elle t'a dit un truc ? Grogna Blaine.

- Tu es ou ? Chez moi ? Chez ta mère ?

- Au parc.

- Lequel ?

- En face de chez toi. Répondit froidement Blaine.

- Oh, tu n'as pas la clé ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Elle est à l'intérieur…. Soupira le bouclé.

- On va arriver le temps, bah de prendre le tram.

- Ok…

- On fera un tour nocturne au parc si tu veux…Proposa timidement Kurt.

- Ok. Comme… Tu veux… Déglutit de sa bouche, le bouclé.

Kurt raccrocha et regarda Santana qui l'observait de long en large. Prenant la ligne de tramway non loin de là, Kurt lui expliqua que s'excuser serait la bonne solution, que Blaine est quelqu'un de très mature mais facilement vulnérable, sentimentalement ce dont elle comprit. Arrivant plus tard là-bas, Santana rentrât seul à la maison, Kurt lui regagna le parc à la recherche du bouclé, tournant en rond de longues minutes.

- Je suis là, Kurt.

- Uuhh… Putain tu m'as fais peur… Pourquoi t'es dans le noir ?

- Pour qu'on ne me trouve pas. Répondit-il dans une logique.

- Je peux, m'assoir ?

- Le banc ne m'appartient pas…

Restant assis l'un à côté de l'autre durant de longues minutes à se rien dire. Kurt prit son courage à deux mains et rompt ce lourd silence.

- Je sais qu'elle et moi nous avons été loin dans la critique, nous le faisions par taquinerie et… Nous ne voulions pas te blesser, loin de là, nous voulions juste s'amuser mais j'ai oublié que tu pouvais être sensible par moment et je m'en excuse…

- Ce qui est fait, est fait… Répondit Blaine d'une voix peu commune.

- Est-ce-que… Tu vas bien ? C'est quoi cette voix…

- T'inquiète, ça va. Répondit Blaine reprenant une voix un peu plus normale, moins émotive.

- Je sais que ce sera compliqué, je sais que c'est également moi le responsable puisque pourquoi voudrais-je allez à New York, alors que j'ai tout qui m'est possible, si je te suis ? C'est grotesque je le sais, mais nous en avons déjà parlé de tout cela…

- Kurt, ça va je te dis. Insista Blaine.

- Si ça va alors on peut rester ici toute la nuit ?

- Peut-être pas je ne veux pas tomber malade… Puis j'ai froid. Le lui dit Blaine, souriant dans la nuit.

- On rentre ?

- On rentre. Répéta Blaine.

Repartant main dans la main vers Fulcon Street, ils quittèrent le par cet s'engouffre sur le trottoir, coupant la route et alla vers le quartier résidentiel montant les quelques marches et entra dans la maison. Santana était déjà partit se coucher et avait simplement laissé un mot d'excuse qui le fit sourire. Ils montèrent en direction de la salle de bain, lançant un clin d'œil qui provoqua Kurt entrant rapidement, claquant la porte et la fermant à double tour.

- Tu as lu dans mes yeux ? Tenta Blaine.

- Comme si je ne connaissais pas ce regard… Roula de ses yeux, Kurt.

En quelques secondes, Blaine fut dénudé, allant dans la baignoire dont l'eau coula, se remplissant, Kurt lui resta là le regardant sans rien dire, le regardant être submerger par l'eau. Quelques minutes après la baignoire remplis, les bulles dominèrent la baignoire, Blaine posa ses yeux sur Kurt qui était encore planté debout, devant lui.

- Tu attends quoi pour me rejoindre ?

- Euh, je euh… Ok.

Il hauta ses vêtements gardant son bas pensant que Blaine ne voulait qu'une chose l'avoir à côté mais lorsqu'il sentit les bras du bouclé l'attrapait et le plongé dans la baignoire créant un brouhaha générale, celui-ci comprit qu'il voulait bien plus.

- Putain Blaine ! Cria Kurt. Santana !

- J'en ai rien à foutre la porte est fermer à clé. Grogna de satisfaction le bouclé, sentant enfin Kurt sur lui.

- Ouhhh putain arrête on ne va pas faire ça là c'est dégueulasse pas dans notre… Owww... Qu'est-ce-que tu…. Ouuhhh… Gémit timidement Kurt sentant quelques caresses sous l'eau.

- Et pourquoi pas. Grogna Blaine.

Pressant le dos de Kurt, l'obligeant à se vautrer sur lui, Blaine dévora les lèvres de Kurt tout en continuant de lui caresser le dos. Pressant ainsi leurs entrejambes le long de l'une de l'autre. S'échangeant quelques coups de nez légers les faisant frémir. Le bouclé mouilla le dos de Kurt lui faisant coulé de l'eau le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Kurt glissa une de ses mains sous l'eau, caressant le corps complètement contracté du bouclé, sentant profondément ses abdominaux très dessiner tout en continuant de lui dévorer les lèvres.

- Kurrrt… Grogna Blaine. Je…

- Shhh…. Laisse-moi faire.

- Oooo…Ok…. Soufla Blaine.

Kurt descendit sa main progressivement et pencha sa tête le long de la mâchoire du bouclé, lui déposant de petits baisers, doux et sensuellement qui fit accentuer une respiration douce mais rapide venant de Blaine. Plaçant sa main sur la verge du bouclé.

- Uuhh… Souffla Blaine coupant son souffle.

- Et bah, t'es en manque Blainey ? Demanda Kurt lui susurrant des baisers sur la mâchoire.

- Co…Commence je t'en supplie…

Commençant à la caresser de long, Kurt accentua ses mouvements en serrant la verge en érection du bouclé un peu plus fortement dans ses mains, provoquant une sensation plus forte et vibrante que l'eau empêcha a un simple toucher normal. Kurt posa ses lèvres en coin du cou de Blaine, non loin du lobe d'oreille. Posant une main sur la poitrine de Blaine le plaquant contre la paroi de la baignoire et continuant de faire les vas et vient avec l'autre, il se mit à mordre la peau du bouclé.

- Kurrrt… Ffff…. Mhmm… Aouuu… Qu'est… aaaa…. Gémit de petite souffrance et d'un fort plaisir, Blaine.

Mordant et suçant la peau de Blaine, Kurt s'apprêta à lui faire sa trace de domination, Blaine est le sien, Blaine et lui. Et ce susson, qu'il soit douloureux mais agréablement bon à vivre grâce à la masturbation que Kurt lui fit, était le plus important que cette souffrance dérangeante. Les jambes de Blaine bougèrent de plus en plus dans l'eau, sa respiration s'accentua de plus en plus. Cette respiration folle l'étouffant, rendit sa peau rouge, ses pupilles pleinement dilaté et une transpiration en fusion coulant de ses vêtements pourtant sec.

- Kurrrt… Arrête…Je peux plus… Supplia Blaine entrant en stade de libération proche.

- Shhh… Grogna Kurt, continuant encore plus ses caresses, son susson et ses vas et vient.

- Kurrrrt…. Kurt…. Kurrrrrrrtt…. Aaaaawwwwww…. Uurrrtt…. Roula des yeux le bouclé venant de se libérer.

- Je t'aime… Murmura Kurt à l'oreille de Blaine.

- T'aime, aussi… Urrrt…. Souffla Blaine épuisé.

Blaine embrassa Kurt, reposant ses mains contre son dos, pendant que Kurt lui, chercha avec son pied le téton de la baignoire pour faire partir l'eau. Il trouva enfin le petit téton et tira avec ses deux pieds la corde pour l'ouvrir. L'eau coulant vers le fond, ils se retrouvèrent sans eau, pouvant enfin sortir de la baignoire. Le bouclé quitta la baignoire prenant deux serviettes, et en jeta une à Kurt qui s'approcha du bouclé.

- Mhm ?

- Je, et tu. Lui dit simplement Kurt.

- Oh euh, ok si ça peux te faire… plaisir ! Répondit Blaine avec un clin d'œil.

Blaine essuya le corps de Kurt, et lui en fit de même, se couvrant les épaules de baisers. Kurt se mit à genoux et embrassa les abdominaux de Blaine tout en donnant quelques coups de langues sur son nombril avant d'essuyer son fessier et ses jambes. Blaine, plus sadique n'avait guère traîné à essuyer Kurt ce qui le fit monté sur ses gonds.

- Franchement tu n'es pas joueur…

- C'est mon petit moyen de vengeance pour vos critiques. Souria Blaine.

- Ah oui ? Tu en es certain… Souria Kurt.

- Aaaa… Arrête ça tout… de suiiitee… aaaah… Lâche ça ! Lâche, Kurrrrrt !

Kurt lâcha le scrotum du bouclé et ouvrit le verrou de la porte partant en direction de la chambre, prenant la peine de laisser la porte grande-ouverte alors que ce dernier est encore nu.

- Kurt ! Putain tu fais chier merde ! Cria Blaine oubliant que Santana était juste en face dans la chambre.

- Boh tu ne vas pas me casser la techa chaque soir toi, tu vas te taire un peu connard ? Cria Santana dans la chambre juste en face.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, il se précipita nu avec ses vêtements en mains dans la chambre de Kurt et ferma aussitôt la porte derrière lui. Kurt était juste là, sur le lit, en sous-vêtement, riant de l'exclamation de Santana. Enfilant un boxer propre il rejoint Kurt sur le lit.

- Qu'est-ce-qui te fais marrer Kurty ?

- Comment elle te parle… C'est juste dément !

- Ouais ok… Allez pousse-toi que je me fasse une place…

- Non.

- Non ? Répéta Blaine.

- Tu n'as qu'à…

- Je n'ai qu'à…. ?

- Me poussé.

- Oh, si ce n'est que ça… Répondit Blaine haussant ses épaules.

Mettant sa main contre le matelas, il les engouffre sous Kurt ce qui le fit rire et le souleva le faisant ainsi basculer de l'autre bord du lit ce qui, engendra un rire coupé par une stupéfaction. Maintenant qu'une place est libre, Blaine se faufila dans le lit regardant Kurt qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Tu m'as retourné on est d'accord ?

- Euh, ouais… Acquiesça le bouclé.

- Ok euh… Se choqua Kurt.

- Tu veux que je fasse autre chose peut-être ? Demanda le bouclé.

- Comme ?

Blaine se dressa sur le lit, montant sur lui et glissa quelques doux baisers sur le torse de Kurt descendant sans broncher et sans d'autres baisers vers l'entrejambe qu'il pressa d'une poigne forte.

- Ohwwww….

- Ça, pour commencer. Dit-il en bougeant doucement sa main pressant l'entrejambe.

- Blaiine… Arrrreee… Grogna Kurt.

- Après je fais ça.

Blaine tira le sous-vêtement de Kurt qu'il fit glisser jusqu'aux genoux, laissant Kurt agiter ses jambes pour le faire tomber dans le fond du lit.

- Et après… Je fais ça. Murmura Blaine caressant les cuisses de Kurt avant de mettre la verge en bouche.

- Owww… Bâtaaaaaaarrrddd owww… Je … mmhmm hai ! Grogna Kurt.

Pressant l'érection de Kurt en sa bouche, mouvementé par des vas et vient très rapide, Blaine profita du mélange de sa salive au liquide séminale du bouclé pour humidifier ses doigts et les entrer précipitamment en Kurt, le surprenant.

- Aaaa… Ouuuuuhh… Vas-y…. Douuuceemenntt aaa…

- Je t'ai fais mal? S'arrêta net le bouclé.

- Non, non juste, surpris… T'es un malade. Soupira Kurt.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, Blaine… Soupira d'impatience Kurt bougeant ses jambes en guise de signal.

- Oh, pardon. J'arrête Kurty, j'arrive. Souria Blaine.

Blaine reprit en bouche l'érection de Kurt tout en bougeant ses deux doigts dans le rectum de son Kurty, le faisant frémir, lui donnant des coups de bassins par excitation, enfonçant ainsi sa verge plus en profondeur en la gorge du bouclé, lui provoquant quelques moments d'étouffements, qui lui fit perdre pied, recrachant sans faire exprès sa salive, coulant sur le scrotum de Kurt. Accentuant ses coups de langues et le mouvement de ses doigts durant de longues minutes, Kurt ne se sentit pas en forme de se contenir plus longtemps. Malgré les précédentes tentatives et prévention envers Blaine, cette fois-ci c'est la bonne et se sentit plus capable de se tenir.

- Blaine je…. Soors toii…. Blaiine je….. Owwwww….. Blaineee… Souffla Kurt venant de se libérer dans la bouche du bouclé qui pressa la verge jusqu'au fond de sa gorge.

- Glups. Se fit entendre venant de la gorge de Blaine.

Blaine, les doigts complètement serrer en Kurt due a la contractassions des muscles de Kurt resta figer quelques instants avant de pouvoir les enlever en entendre le grognement de Kurt, un vide du rien. La verge, molle de Kurt qu'il relâcha remontant aussitôt vers la bouche de Kurt pour la dévorer dans un élan de passion et de tendresse. Basculant sur le côté, Blaine se tourna vers Kurt et s'amusent ensemble à lié leurs mains, en les joignant l'une à l'autre, avec quelques sourires se dessinant sur leurs visages.

- Tu me rends, fou…

- C'est parce que tu n'as jamais cessé de m'aimer, en même temps un beau mec comme moi… Plaisanta Blaine.

- Pff, t'es con. Souria Kurt qui lui fit un doux baiser sur son nez.

- Je t'aime aussi. Répondit avec sourire Blaine.

Mais son attention se porta plus sur le rideau qui bougea, ce rideau l'intrigua et connaissait parfaitement cette sensation.

- Kurt prend ton peignoir et va t-en, dépêche toi.

- Pour…

Il n'eut le temps de terminer qu'une secousse envahit la pièce, ils quittèrent le lit sous leurs peignoirs, dans la précipitation, Santana les suivant également et se mirent en plein centre de la route avec les autres citadins de la rue, subissant cette lourde secousse sismique qui dura une bonne dizaine de secondes. Kurt s'agrippa de peur à Blaine, et Santana également. Les premières alarmes de voiture se mirent en marche provoquant un brouhaha générale au quartier de Fulcon Street, tous comprit ce qui venait de se passer. Un énième séisme vient de frapper San Francisco.

- C'est quoi ce bordel… S'exclama la latina.

- Le truc c'est qu'elle est assez puissante donc on va devoir attendre le feu vert pour pouvoir retourner dans nos domiciles… Ajouta Blaine.

- C'est l'uns des plus forts depuis des années, j'en suis tout tremblant… Déplora Kurt.

- Hey, calme-toi c'est terminer, regarde ta maison est encore debout, il n'y à pas de dégât à déplorer. Tenta de le rassurer, Blaine en le serrant dans ses bras.

Les sirènes de la police retentirent, une patrouille du poste de police du coin arriva pour faire le bilan, réunissant touts les habitants dans le parc, ils firent expertisé la rue et les habitations pour s'assurer de la possibilité de retourner à l'intérieur. Durant de longs quarts d'heures ils restèrent tous dans le froid à attendre les ordres de la police.

- Blaine je suis vraiment fatigué j'ai envie de dormir…

- Tu veux que je m'assois par terre et que tu poses ta tête contre moi ? Proposa Blaine.

- Oui je veux…. Blaine ! Gémit Kurt le serrant à nouveau.

- COSAS MALAS ! Ça commence à me gonflé ça ! Hurla de colère Santana.

Une réplique assez forte mais bien moins que le séisme en lui-même retentit et envahit la ville à nouveau. Blaine téléphona à sa mère après la fin de cette réplique pour prendre des nouvelles. Cette dernière ne répondant pas sur sa ligne portable, il téléphona sur la ligne fixe et elle répondit aussitôt.

- Bonsoir Blaine vu l'heure je présume que c'est pour le séisme…

- Hey désolé oui, est-ce-que tout vas bien ?

- Quelques objets de cassé mais oui tout vas bien. Et vous ?

- On ne peut pas rentrer, vue la puissance je pense que l'épicentre était plus orienté vers chez nous que vers chez toi quoi…

- Bah oui puisque moi et bien je suis sortie oui mais on nous à dit que nous pouvions tout de suite rentrer, vous voulez venir dormir à la maison ?

- Non ça va allez t'en fais pas, ils vont bien nous faire rentrer. Plaisanta Blaine.

- Si vous avez besoin de dormir, vous venez pas de problème, fais bien attention à Kurt la dernière fois il a dormit trois jours à la maison alors que le séisme était inférieur a 3… Ria sa mère.

- Oh non… Oh j'adore! Allez, bonne nuit maman je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi Blaine.

Les services de l'ordre public informèrent la population du quartier qu'ils peuvent regagner leurs résidences au plus grand soulagement de Kurt qui ne tenait plus en place. Santana ne dit pas un mot et partit aussitôt se coucher, les garçons en fit de même, seulement Kurt resta figer et anxieux par cette secousse. Blaine se colla à lui et lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille tout en lui caressant la tignasse.

- Hey… Tu sais, je t'ai promis que tant que je serais avec toi il ne pourra rien t'arriver, je te l'ai promis et c'est valable pour maintenant. Tant que je suis avec toi, tu es en sécurité, Kurt tu m'entends ? Je suis là. Dit-il d'une voix douce.

- Et si… Une réplique défonce le toit ?

- Je serais là pour te protéger et te sortir de là indemne. Je te le promets, Kurt. Dit-il caressant son front.

Kurt sourit à cette phrase.

- Merci… J'ai l'air d'un gamin de 15ans alors qu'ils sont loin…

- J'ai 27ans et pourtant quand je suis avec toi j'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve d'adolescent. L'amour est jeune, nous sommes jeune, je m'en fous que tu aies des peurs, que tu es des manies enfantin, c'est ça d'être bon vivant. Et si je dois te rassurer continuellement alors je le ferais car je t'aime comme tu es.

- Je t'aime aussi comme tu es. Répondit Kurt.

- Des répliques frapperont dans les jours et semaines à venir, mais je serais là.

- Après New York, France alors on sera tous les deux en sécurité. Rajouta Kurt.

- Exactement. Allez vient-là.

- Tu peux attendre que je m'endorme pour dormir ? Demanda Kurt, sa tête contre le torse du bouclé.

- Je vais essayer. Sourit Blaine embrassant le crâne de Kurt.

La nuit défilent, et ils tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée sans se réveiller par des répliques ou cauchemars. La nuit se passe paisiblement et sans aucune embuche pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Simplement réveillé par une réplique douce mais saisissante tout de même qui les réveilla. Kurt n'eut pas peur, blottit dans les bras du bouclé qui le serra fort.

- C'est rien tu peux rester au lit. Le rassura, Blaine le serrant plus fort.

- Mhm… Bonjour… Marmonna Kurt d'une voix endormie.

- Tu veux que je prépare le café ?

- Reste. Exigea Kurt se serrant encore plus contre l'étreinte du bouclé.

- D'accord, je ne bouge pas.

Restant ainsi durant un petit quart d'heure puis quittèrent la chambre pour allez au salon là où, Santana les attendit et avait déjà tout préparé, à leur plus grand étonnement. Prenant place sur le canapé devant la chaîne d'info en continu CNN parlant du séisme notamment.

- Ouais bon on en apprend pas grand-chose quoi. S'exclama Santana.

- Bah si, à moins de 10km de la côte quand même c'est pas rien… Déplora Blaine.

- Tu crois que Big One approche ? S'inquiéta Kurt.

- Non, franchement non, bon il éclatera mais pas tout de suite, on l'aurait bien ressentit sinon, là c'était un séisme comme un autre j'ai envie de dire, si d'autres dans les jours à venir éclatent en Californie, là ouais je te dirais que Big One est en marche, mais franchement, non là c'était juste un séisme comme un autre. Assura Blaine.

- Ouais enfin ça fait peur… Déglutit Kurt.

- Rho c'est bon façon tu quitte la Californie tout comme nous qu'est-ce-que ça peux te foutre sérieux… Râla Santana.

- J'ai ma mère ici Santana… Rétorqua Blaine.

- Oups, désolée…

- Pas grave, toute façon elle est très préparer à ça, dans sa jeunesse elle a vécu d'énorme séisme proche du stade Big One. Ajouta le bouclé.

- Mhm… C'était flippant hier quand même… Continua Kurt.

- Je l'avais senti, je sentais quelque chose d'anormale, j'ai le flair…

- Bon et sinon, moi je vais partir tout à l'heure, je reviendrais que demain. Je pars à Sacramento faire un tour là-bas. S'exprima Santana.

- Ah ok, et tu vas y faire quoi sérieux ? Ria Blaine.

- Me promener tout simplement, changer d'air un peu avant de partir d'ici.

- Tu ne ferais pas ça pour nous laisser tous les deux ? Demanda Blaine.

- Bah… Comment dire, si un peu c'est normal tout de même. Dit-elle.

- Je crois que Blaine va être d'accord avec moi, mais tu nous as toujours laissé de l'intimité jusque là, dans deux jours nous serons tous séparés et je crois que j'ai aussi envie un peu de m'amuser avec mon amie.

- Je partage l'avis de Kurt, Santana, reste avec nous, sortons ensemble, mais vraiment ensemble pas comme hier ou c'était chacun de notre côté sauf pour la fin et la bouffe. Répondit Blaine prenant le plateau et le conduisit a la cuisine.

- Bon bah je n'irais pas a Sacramento, on fait quoi donc, à trois ? Par pitié pas de truc gay…

- On peut se rendre sur la côte de la ville, et baigner nos pieds, si l'eau n'est pas trop froide on rentrera dedans au pire, qu'en dîtes-vous ? Proposa Blaine.

- Mhm moi ça me va. Répondit Kurt.

Santana réfléchit à cette proposition, essayant de se souvenir si elle avait en sa possession un maillot de bain ou non. Après avoir réfléchit à ce qu'elle avait elle répondit à la requête du bouclé.

- Mhm, ouais ça me va. Dit-elle finalement.

- Ok euh parfait ce que je propose c'est qu'on se laisse la matinée tranquille à se réveiller, dormir ou je ne sais quoi et on y go pour vers euh, deux heures ?

- On part maintenant et tu ferme ta gueule. Exigea et ordonna Santana.

- Oh euh…

- La latina à parler, prenons serviette et maillot et on se casse ! Répliqua Kurt excité.

Partant tous les trois à l'étage fouillant dans leurs affaires ils prirent tous leurs maillots de bains et des serviettes, partant aussitôt en trompe vers la voiture de Kurt oubliant même de fermer à clef, les obligeant à faire demi-tour. Blaine descendit alors en rafale et ferma la porte d'entrée et ils reprirent tous ensemble la route vers la plage de San Francisco. Après plusieurs minutes de trajets, Kurt gara la voiture sur un parking et prirent la route à pied direction la plage. Blaine posa la serviette au sol et s'affala dessus. Alors que Kurt enfila son maillot caché par les serviettes que Santa lui tena, il fit de même pour elle et remarquèrent une chose, Blaine s'était endormit. Ils se donnèrent un jeu de regards et eurent la même idée. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux à l'eau, prirent une gorgée qu'ils maintenaient en bouche et s'avancent au corps endormit du bouclé et cracha l'eau. À l'instant même où l'eau lui coula sur le corps, il fit un bond.

- Putain ! Mais vous êtes cons ou quoi ! Cria Blaine.

- On a juste, de l'humour nous. Ria Santana.

- Putain tu verrais ta tête… Pleura de joie Kurt, plié en deux sur le sable.

- Ha Ha ha c'est vachement drôle… Souffla Blaine.

Trempé, il hauta son tee shirt gardant son short et se reposa sur sa serviette, froide d'eau. Cette sensation désagréable le mit plus sur ses gonds, il se leva, attrapât Kurt et couru à l'eau.

- Non, Blaine lâche-moi ! Santana !

- Débrouille-toi Porcelaine ! Rigola la latina.

- Blaine ! Noonnn ! Cria Kurt se faisant submerger dans l'eau.

Il plongea en profondeur dans l'eau afin d'embarquer Kurty avec lui, le faisant boire la tasse et remonta presque aussitôt à la surface. Kurt toussa quelques instants, reprenant ses esprits et vit Santana avec eux dans l'eau. Blaine lui toucha ses cheveux pour les retirer de son front et de ses yeux. Ils continuèrent ensemble à s'amuser dans l'eau mais sortirent peu après pour s'allonger dans les serviettes sur le sable fin de cette plage de San Francisco. Eux qui furent seuls sur cette plage vide en pleine semaine, respirant l'air pure et une tranquillité remarquable. Ce silence que Santana rompt assez rapidement pour parler de manger.

- On va manger au snack là-bas ?

- Mhm, au pire va plutôt commander pour nous tous, comme ça on mange ici ça évitera de tout défaire… Répondit Blaine.

- Ouais, pas faux, vous voulez quoi ? Salade pour Blaine ça je sais. Mais, Kurt ?

- Salade aussi et en boisson ramène ce que tu veux. Répondit simplement Kurt.

- Ok à tout à l'heure. Dit-elle partant vers le snack.

Restant collé l'un à l'autre, ils ne bougèrent pas et ne s'échangèrent pas de dialogue, juste du repos dans ce doux paysage. Un doux paysage après une nuit agité par la secousse. Kurt ne put se retenir d'être silencieux plus longtemps, s'asseyant sur la serviette et se mit à parler.

- J'aime bien cet endroit, c'est exactement ici que je suis venu avec le décès de papa…

Blaine à ces mots, se releva et regarda Kurt fixait l'océan sans fin, au loin.

- J'avais hésité à te parler, ou bien venir ici et je suis venu ici, je pensais que la corde de dépannage dans le coffre aurait plus servir à me lié a une grosse pierre et me foutre à l'eau, mais en fin de compte je me suis assis là quelque part et j'ai attendu. J'ai attendu de longues, de très longues heures à tel point que j'en ai vue le couché du soleil. Tu sais ce qui me manquait à ce moment ? S'exclama d'une voix émotive, Kurt.

- Non… Répondit Blaine.

- Toi, et peut-être même, Santana… Stop se stoppa quelques secondes et reprit. En deux mois je n'ai fais plus qu'en huit années de ma vie, grâce à deux personnes qui m'ont montré que la vie est belle, elle est juste compliquée, la vie est belle et pendant huit années j'ai juste tout perdue…

- Hey, vient-là… S'attarda à dire Blaine ouvrant ses bras dans lesquelles Kurt vint se blottir.

Kurt serra fort Blaine dans ses bras, dont quelques larmes silencieuses coulèrent.

- Parfois, nous avons des moments « a vide » et c'est dure, mais maintenant tout ça c'est finit, Kurt tu dois te dire ça et avancer, nous nous sommes retrouver, deux mois nous ont suffit pour recréer ce que nous avions, et nous continuerons à avancer encore plus, et à s'aimer bien plus, j'en suis convaincu. Tu n'es plus seul Kurt, d'accord ? Lui dit Blaine frottant son dos, parlant avec le sourire.

- Pourquoi j'ai besoin d'être rassuré d'un rien ? Ria Kurt séchant ses larmes.

- Car tu es fort, mais pendant huit ans tu n'as pas eu ce que tu voulais, tu lâche la pression par moment maintenant que tu es soutenu c'est normal.

- Tu penses que… Quinze jours, trois semaines sans se voir peuvent nous détruire ? Demanda Kurt.

- Je ne crains pas pour nous, je crains juste ce laps de temps loin de toi. Pas pour nous en soi, juste le morale. Avoua Blaine.

- Pourquoi tu me dis que tu vas être triste ? Ria cyniquement Kurt.

- Simple vérité, huit années n'a pas effacé notre réel amour, nos sentiments, alors quelques semaines sans se voir ne m'effraie pas Kurty, seulement ce sera dure sans toi, mais ça va vite passer et tu viendras très vite en France me rejoindre.

- C'est si… Cool la France ?

- Si tu savais à quel point Kurty Kurt. Répondit avec enthousiasme le bouclé, poussant Kurt de ses bras pour l'embrasser instantanément.

- Wow wow, pas de galoche pendant le repas. Râla Santana revenant avec trois bière et trois salades.

- Oh régime pour tout le monde ? Taquina le bouclé.

- C'est surtout que si on se baigne toute l'après-midi, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une hydrocution vois-tu…

- Elle marque un point. Répondit Kurt.

Mangeant leurs salades et vidant les bouteilles de bière, ils firent une petite sieste sous le soleil tapant de la Californie, s'endormant pour deux petites heures avant d'être réveiller par un bruit de klaxon d'un automobiliste qui passa un peu prêt d'un air automobiliste sur la route. S'étirant à leurs tours, ils firent quelques étirements sportifs pour se réveiller et partir tranquillement dans l'eau pour nager un peu et se réveiller après cette sieste.

- Hey une baleine ! S'exclama Santana.

- Où ça ? Répondit Kurt avec précipitation.

Blaine se mit à rire en voyant le fessier de Santana, Kurt lui moins, n'appréciant pas de s'être fait avoir à cette blague pourtant très connu. Trainant encore un peu dans l'eau, ils quittèrent rapidement la plage, se séchant et se rhabillant pour repartir. Cependant, sur le chemin du retour, Blaine remarqua un bar musical et força Kurt à s'y arrêter. Ils descendirent et prirent place à l'intérieur du bar, commandant de nouvelles bières pendant que Blaine lui, négocia la scène.

- Salut tout le monde, je vais vous interpréter une chanson qui résume bien avec ma journée, une bonne journée, Kurt, Santana, c'est pour vous. Dit-il.

Blaine gratta la guitare et se mit à fredonner, et chanter les premières notes de la musique.

**Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time…**

**Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time.**

Santana le rejoignit sur scène, Laissant Kurt dans le public et prit la suite de la musique.

**Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time**

Ensemble, ils entamèrent le pré-refrain et le refrain, sautillant sur la scène, malgré la guitare en ses mains.

**Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time**

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Les quelques personnes debout dansèrent un peu, les autres continuèrent à vider leurs verres, et Kurt lui monta sur scène et prit la suite de la chanson.

**Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room hit the ATM… !  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time…**

Blaine laissa les deux chanter tout seul, s'occupant simplement de la guitare.

**Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try  
It's always a good time.**

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**

Kurt et Santana le laissa faire quelques couplets seul avec sa guitare, la salle appréciant visiblement ce petit atout de Blaine. Continuant à gratter les cordes de la guitare acoustique.

**Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then  
Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there**

Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then…

Et ils reprirent tous ensemble pour le dernier refrain pour clôturer cette fabuleuse journée détente.

**It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time**

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Se faisant applaudir, ils partirent de la scène et s'installent à une table au fond, isoler de la scène buvant de nouvelles bières. Restant là, plusieurs minutes à bavarder des prestations des autres artistes amateurs défilant un à un sur la scène. La simple envie de remonter sur scène les envahissait à tous, seulement ce fut compliqué pour eux de monté la première fois, alors une deuxième fois est simplement, impossible à imaginer. Ils finissent ainsi leurs bières et partirent pour Fulcon Street et se poser chez eux, manger et retrouver le petit cocon quotidien.

- C'était une superbe performance qu'on à fait. Déclara Santana dans la voiture.

- Mhm, j'en suis pas moins fière. Ajouta Blaine.

- Il manquait un feu de camp et la guitare sur la plage, et nous n'aurions pas eu à payer pour ce petit plaisir quoi.

- Ouais bah on ne peut pas penser à tout d'un seul coup, bon ce n'est pas méchant, ça nous aura fait sortir et voir du monde que cette plage déserte. Répondit Blaine.

- Déserte mais calme, au moins nous avons plus y faire ce que nous souhaitions. Rétorqua aussitôt Kurt.

- Oui, je n'ai pas dis le contraire de ce point de vue là.

- Bon chut écoute la radio. Râla à nouveau Santana.

La fin du trajet de fit en silence, simplement ambiancer par la radio. Pendant que Kurt se gara, Blaine et Santana eux était déjà descendue afin de commencer à préparer le repas, et pour Santana valider quelques mails en attente de réponse, des documents important venant de France pour le Conservatoire et ses cours de français là-bas. Pendant la cuisson du repas, Kurt prit sa douche et fut rapidement appelé par Blaine qui l'informa qu'il était l'heure. Mangeant ainsi ensemble sans trop parler, ils partirent s'affaler sur le canapé en suivant devant une série américaine diffusée au moment même, pendant que Blaine lui, travaillait un petit peu sur son ordinateur et dans ses e-mails dont il n'avait lui aussi pas pris le temps de consulter et d'y répondre. Kurt posa sa tête contre Blaine et fixa son écran dans un français qu'il ne comprit pas toujours. Santana elle les laissa et partit se coucher sans rien dire.

- Bon bah moi je vais me coucher je suis claqué… S'exprima Kurt glissant un tendre baiser sur la joue du bouclé.

- Je finis ça et j'arrive t'inquiète.

- Prend ton temps t'inquiète. Répondit Kurt partant vers les escaliers qu'il emprunta.

Blaine lui, enchaîna ses divers mails à répondre et la consultation des groupes Facebook du Conservatoire. Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'il éteignit son ordinateur, partant prendre une douche et rejoindre aussitôt après Kurt qui, s'était déjà endormit. Entrant ainsi donc dans le lit sans faire le moindre mouvement brusque ou de fort bruit. S'endormant rapidement lui aussi après la fatigue d'avoir autant nagé, se collant dans les bras de Kurt et posant ses jambes entre les siennes, s'endormant par la filé. Au lendemain, ils attendirent les parents de Santana et la mère du bouclé, venant manger avec eux et ainsi donc passer cette petite journée, la dernière tous ensemble avant les au-revoir. Santana revient de courir en compagnie du bouclé se vautrant aussitôt sur le canapé.

- Euh, juste vos parents ne vont pas tarder et vous n'allez pas au moins vous essuyer et vous changez ? S'étonna Kurt au fourneau.

- Bon bah qui y va en premier ? Demanda Blaine.

- Ils arrivent dans moins d'un quart d'heure donc vous vous débrouillez mais soyez présentable… Râla Kurt.

- Wow ok bon bah… Moi je sais comment faire, suis moi Blaine.

Santana et Blaine se rendit dans la salle de bain et elle se lava dans la baignoire, Blaine au gant au lavabo.

- C'est très équitable… Ronchonna le bouclé.

- Oh tais-toi ou je tire le rideau et j'observe ton petit tuyau.

- Mon quoi ? Petit ? Oh j'hallucine là. Se choqua Blaine.

Santana tira le rideau, posa ses yeux sur Blaine nu devant elle.

- Putain arrête. Se complexa Blaine.

- Mhm, ouais beau cul, beau dos, beau torse, belles jambes par contre trois centimètres de plus aurait été cool… Dit-elle naturellement retirant le rideau.

- Je euh…

- Bah en même temps, j'espère qu'elle triple de volume quand ta la trique parce que franchement sinon… Rajouta Santana.

- Ouais bon allez c'est bon je me casse… Râla Blaine s'essuyant et se rhabillant avec des vêtements propre.

- Non, non et non tu reste là.

- Je vais aider Kurt.

- Bah voyons… Dit-elle coupant l'eau et sortant de la baignoire.

Blaine ne se retourna pas et partit aussitôt vers Kurt toujours à la cuisine finissant de faire cuire quelques aliments. Il sentit un corps se presser le long du sien et des mains venant des cuisses, remontant le long de son torse, un menton toucha son épaule et souffla. Ce souffle chaud qu'il connait très bien, sur le bout des doigts.

- C'est gentil de réunir les parents pour ce qui est…

- Ne le dis pas, je l'entends assez dans ma tête. Coupa Kurt touillant le plat.

- Ok, alors c'est gentil de réunir les parents en ce mercredi gris. Rectifia Blaine.

- Je préfère, tu veux bien mettre la table avant qu'ils arrivent ?

- Tout ce que tu voudras, Kurty. Grogna Blaine claquant les fesses du cuisinier.

Santana, descendit d'une robe rouge sang moulant parfaitement son corps, avec un petit gilet bleu royale et un brushing assez remarquable. Blaine lui porta un simple pantalon rouge bordeaux avec un polo blanc vêtu d'un gilet noir et d'un nœud papillon bleu jeans. Repas enfin prêt, Kurt partit en flèche se changer laissant Blaine accueillir sa mère qui vient d'arriver.

- Oh mon Blainey blainou trésor… Plaisanta sa mère dans les bras de son fils.

- Content de te voir. Dit-il avec sourire.

- Bonjour Mrs Anderson.

- Oh, Santana bonjour ! S'enthousiasma la mère du bouclé qui embrassa la latina.

- Restez pas à l'entrée, installez-vous sur le canapé en attendant. Dit-elle.

Les Anderson s'installent sur le canapé pour se relever aussitôt, la mère de Santana venait d'arriver saluant Consuela Lopez qui prit également place sur le canapé. Personne ne s'exprima sur la non-présence de son père. Blaine servit un apéritif à sa mère, Santana et à Consuela en attendant l'arriver de Kurt. Quelques minutes plus tard et les verres vide, Kurt descendit vêtu d'un blazer blanc, un tye n' die bleu et un jeans beige. Blaine fixa la beauté de cette tenue qu'il ne connaissait pas d'un poil.

- Wow, c'est quoi cette tenue Kurt ! Tu nous en cache encore combien ? Ria Santana.

- J'ai mes petits secrets. Dit-il avec un clin d'œil disant bonjour aux femmes.

- Kurt tu es juste… Magnifique ? S'exclama timidement Blaine passant ses doigts dans sa tignasse par timidité.

- Merci… Souria Kurt posant ses lèvres sur celles du bouclé quelques instants.

Les discussions repartirent de bons trains pas mal centrer sur le séisme notamment et faisant quelques hypothèses concernant le prochain qui frappera, pensant clairement qu'il sera plus fort et sera sûrement le Big One tant redouté. Tout cela, inquiétant Kurt, celui-ci les invita à rejoindre la table ce dont ils firent tous. Blaine alla juste en face prendre les plats et les déposa sur la table à la plus grande surprise de Kurt qui n'eut pas besoin de se lever et de se servir. Une âme romantique installé à ses côtés. Les sujets divers et variés venant d'être discuté durant la dernière heure passé, le sujet tant détester par Kurt tomba sur le tapis et ne put y échapper.

- Et donc vous partez demain matin ? Demanda Consuela.

- Oui c'est exacte, comme ça nous arriverons vers la soirée ou nuit je ne sais plus vraiment en France. Expliqua Blaine.

- Oh d'accord, et vous vous débrouillez ou quelqu'un vient vous cherchez ?

- Alexis, un pote là-bas me ramènera la voiture sur le parking en faite et de là j'irais de moi-même à chez moi quoi.

- Oh je vois, et donc Santana partagera ton appartement ? Demanda sa mère.

- Oui, maman après si Santana souhaite partir elle pourra, le logement lui sera offert en grande partie.

- Consuuuueeelaaaaaa ! Cria Kurt avec un accent espagnol.

- Euuh…. Oui, Kurt ? S'étonna la concernée.

- Oh non rien j'avais juste envie de tester. Ria cyniquement Kurt.

Une main se déposa sur la sienne, lui frottant ses veines apparente, en guise de détente et de réconfort. Blaine comprit très bien pourquoi ce moment d'humour solo, c'est que le sujet lui fait mal. Pourtant les deux mères et Santana continuèrent le sujet, sauf qu'une question s'orienta complètement sur Blaine.

- Et sinon, comment tu vas faire toi en France ? Demanda Consuela.

- Et bien, j'y vie depuis plusieurs années maintenant j'y est mon train de vie, mon emploi, je n'ai pas de souci particulier, si c'est ce vous voulez savoir.

- Non je parlais avec tout ce que tu as entrepris ici. Ajouta Consuela Lopez.

- Oh… Dit-il regardant Kurt serrant sa main. Il y à des choses ici que je laisserais, tel que mon expérience et dévouement pour le Conservatoire, et il y à d'autres choses. Dit-il serrant la main de Kurt comme un signal. Qui ne s'oublient pas, qui ne cesse pas, elles seront juste séparer à moi quelques temps mais reviendront à moi, tout comme je reviendrais à eux.

Les visages se tournèrent vers Kurt, tous comprirent que Blaine parlait d'eux.

- Kurt va à New York comme prévu, et nous rejoindra s'il n'est pas pris dans une entreprise là-bas. Résuma Santana à sa mère.

- Oh, je vois. Et donc si Kurt, tu es pris que fais-tu ? Demanda Consuela.

Cette simple question lui fit froid dans le dos, il se leva et débarrassa les assiettes vident devant ses yeux dans un silence pesant. Blaine leur fit des yeux de vite parler d'autres choses, ce dont ils se mirent à faire, le laissant ainsi allez vers la cuisine et murmurer avec Kurt.

- Hey, ça ne va pas ? Je m'inquiète tu sais…

- Je vais bien, je n'ai juste pas envie de répondre à cette question. Déglutit Kurt les mains tremblantes.

- Hey oh, pose tes mains dans les miennes, lâche ça, donne moi tes mains. Ordonna calmement le bouclé.

Kurt posa ses mains dans celles de Blaine, qu'il frotta pour calmer les tremblements, ce qui fonctionna et le fit sourire. Blaine approcha ses lèvres vers celles de Kurt, collant ainsi leurs fronts ensemble et s'échangèrent de douces paroles.

- Tu vas répondre à cette question et montré à cette mère qui porte un nom de femme de ménage, que tu es fort et que nous avons confiance en nous pour être à distance.

- Mhm…

- Fais-le, pour moi, Kurty… Demanda timidement Blaine embrassant le nez de Kurt.

- Ok…

Kurt prit le dessert, Blaine les couverts et posèrent l'ensemble sur la table, coupant et distribuant les morceaux pour tous le monde. Kurt de nouveau en place répondit à la question comme lui à demander Blaine.

- Et si j'ai un emploi qui m'est offert à New York, alors je contacterais Blaine, et nous discuterons toute la soirée et je prendrais la meilleure décision qu'il me sera d'avoir.

- Mhm ok et tu y reste longtemps à New York autrement ? Demanda Consuela encore.

- Quinze jours, trois semaines logiquement, peut-être un mois, peut-être plus, peut-être moins. Au feeling je verrais, je serais chez une amie, donc pas mal de chose vont jouer sur ma vie new yorkaise et tout ce qui va avec. Répondit Kurt.

Le repas se terminant sur la tarte aux pommes de Kurt dans des conversations banales et sans importances pour l'avenir de tous, simplement dans le but d'ambiancer ce repas.

- Bonne… ! Complimenta Santana.

- Pas mauvaise ouais. Ajouta sa mère.

- J'aime beaucoup le supplément de framboise dedans. Ajouta la mère de Blaine.

- Merci. Répondit simplement Kurt finissant sa part.

Blaine débarrassa la table peu après pendant que tous le monde allèrent sur les canapés prenant un digestif que Kurt servit. Lui commença la vaisselle comme pour s'occuper et laisser les autres tous ensemble, se changer lui-même les idées bien troublé et bien cynique. Les rejoignant, une fois cela fait, il se posa sur le canapé prêt de Kurt. La mère de Blaine souri à cette image, Kurt dans les bras du bouclé, comme un adolescent, une si belle image pour elle.

- C'est vraiment cool que tu nous as rien dis et ait invités nos familles par surprise. S'exprima Santana.

- C'était ma surprise, et le seul moyen pour que nous passions tous un bon moment, ensemble.

- Merci… Murmura Blaine au creux de l'oreille.

L'après-midi se passe tranquillement dans le salon, sous la pluie battante qui frappa la ville, Consuela Lopez repartit en disant au-revoir à sa fille qu'elle ne reverra plus de si tôt car sa mère a des rendez-vous qu'elle ne peut pas décaler. Peu après c'est au tour de la mère au bouclé de partir, et ce fut un au-revoir plus simple, par habitude. Néanmoins l'accolade resta forte puisqu'elle aussi ne sera pas présente pour cause d'une conférence à la mairie. Le trio partira seul pour leurs destinations. Une fois la porte refermé derrière elle, Mrs Anderson versa une larme de tristesse après avoir passé tant de temps auprès de son fils depuis si longtemps. Dans le salon l'ambiance changea du tout au tout, les visages meurtris et nostalgique.

- Hey, vous voulez que l'on sorte ? Proposa Santana.

- Non… Soupira Kurt partant dans la salle de bain.

- Va le voir ?

- Non, il à besoin d'être seul par moment… Marmonna le bouclé regardant dans le vide.

Santana se rapprocha du bouclé et s'amusa avec son nœud papillon pour le faire sourire. Même si Blaine ne montra guère ses émotions contrairement à Kurt, l'envie de rester ici, pour toujours l'envahissait. Restant à ses côtés, silencieuse tout en échangeant quelques jeux de doigts sur son nœud papillon, ils restèrent là à penser chacun de leurs côtés à ce qui arrivera au fil du temps. Kurt quitta la salle de bain une heure plus tard, s'isolant aussitôt dans la chambre. Blaine regarda Santana.

- Va le voir toi.

- Blaine… Soit pas gamin… C'est toi qu'il veut.

- Non. Il a besoin d'une amie, pas de son petit-ami maintenant, fais ça pour moi, va le voir… Soupira Blaine.

- … Bon ok je vais le voir… Roula t-elle des yeux montant les marches.

Elle frappa à la porte de chambre et entra, découvrant Kurt couché sur le lit, fixant la fenêtre sur le côté. Elle s'assied sur le rebord du lit à l'autre bout posant sa main sur son pied qu'il retira aussitôt de son emprise. Lâchant un soupire et gardant son sang froid, elle se mit à lui susurrer quelques mots.

- Tu as peur ?

Pas de réponse venant de Kurt qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

- Je ne t'abandonnerais pas comme Berry l'a fait, Kurt.

- Elle avait aussi dit ça… Dit-il cyniquement.

- Moi je ne suis pas comme elle.

- Pourquoi…

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tout est si simple pour vous, pourquoi moi ma vie n'est que misère financière, insatisfaction, solitude… Commença à craquer Kurt.

Santana, s'allongea près de lui caressant ses joues rouges à force de pleurer.

- Ta vie change Kurt Hummel, New York est un avant-goût qui t'es proposé, que tu te propose toi-même, je sais que si tu décroche un emploi à New York tu vas juste le refuser et fuir pour venir nous retrouver.

- Comment tu as…

- Je sais, c'est tout. Je le dirais pas à Blaine ne t'en fais pas.

- J'ai peur qu'il me trompe, que la distance casse tout à nouveau, même si je sais qu'il ne fera rien de tout ça, j'ai quand même cette peur, tu comprends ?

- Hey, compte sur moi pour le dresser ton Blainey Beardy Bêêh. Je veillerais sur lui et sur son comportement, mais je n'aurais pas besoin de le faire réellement puisqu'il tient fort à toi et donc il sera déprimé a en chialer.

- T'es conne… Ria Kurt séchant ses larmes.

- Allez redescend et profitons de notre dernière soirée ensemble d'accord ? Et cette nuit, Blaine s'occupera de toi j'en suis sûre. Dit-elle se retirant du lit.

- J'arrive, laisse-moi juste…

- Prend ton temps. Dit-elle avec le sourie au coin de la porte.

Se ruant sur elle lorsqu'elle descendit les escaliers, elle calma et rassura Blaine qui reprit un visage moins meurtrit, moins inquiet. Lorsqu'il vit Kurt sortir de la chambre, son sourire envahit son doux visage, s'écartant des escaliers pour le laisser passer, Kurt lui fit un sourire et prirent place autour de la table basse du canapé. Elle venait d'y poser un simple jeu de société, Trivial Pursuit. Grignotant des chips en guise de repas du soir, ils continuèrent ainsi donc à jouer a ce jeu jusqu'à la fin du soir, partant se coucher vers le minuit après une soirée détente et amusante pour eux trois. Ils éteignirent tout deux les lumières et tirent les rideaux une dernière fois de cette maison. Blaine s'approcha de Kurt et le plaqua contre le mur.

- Uuhh… Qu'est-ce-que tu… Owww… Je vois… Souria Kurt.

- J'ai juste envie de toi, là, maintenant. Soupira d'impatience le bouclé.

- Tout est en haut… Dit Kurt, timidement.

- Alors, montons. Grogna Blaine.

Courant dans les escaliers, le seuil franchit de la chambre que Blaine la claqua et se rua sur le lit. Ils retirent tout les deux leurs vêtements en un instant, Kurt nu, Blaine simplement torse nu, commença a embrasser les poignets de Kurt sauvagement, descendant sur sa mâchoire pour y mordillait en suivant les lobes d'oreilles.

- Oui, comme ça…. Oh oui c'est parfait…. Blaiinee…. Grogna Kurt totalement soumis.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Susurra Blaine le long du cou de Kurt.

- Mhmmm…. Continue.

Blaine descendit sa langue le long des clavicules de Kurt tout en y glissant de franc baiser le faisant vibré.

- Blaiine….

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a Kursty ?

- Kurtsy ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Oups ma langue à fourché… S'excuse Blaine.

- Abandonne Kurty et nomme moi Kurtsy c'est plus…

- Sexy ? Proposa Blaine.

- Oh oui !

- Tout aussi sexy que ça ? Demanda t-il donna un grand coup de sucement sur le téton gauche de Kurt.

- Oowwww… Oui ! Bien pluusssss….. ouuhhh….. cooo….connaaaarddd…. haaanww…. Gémit Kurt, frottant ses jambes nu le long des draps.

- Calme-toi Kurtsy Kurt ! Grogna Blaine.

Blaine, tenant Kurt par la taille descendit sa bouche le long de l'œsophage de Kurt en y donnant des coups de langues et des baisers humides, jusqu'à s'attarder sur son nombril dans lequel il y glissa sa langues douce, caressant le nombril avec celle-ci, provoquant des mouvements de bassins et des petits cries de plaisir sortant de Kurt. Voyant les yeux de Kurt roulaient en arrière, il accentua avec des coups de langues plus dure et plus jouissif le faisant plus que frémir.

- Blaiiiineeeeeeeee…. Parta dans les aigues Kurt.

- Mhmm je sais que tu aimes ça… Dit-il d'un regard provocateur et reposa ses lèvres contre son torse.

Il défit avec ses mains les boutons de son pantalon et le jeta en un rien de temps pour faire frictionner son érection à celle de Kurt, s'installant contre lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement laissant les érections se caresser.

- Tu me rends… fou…. Soupira Kurt entre quelques baisers.

- Je… Je veux te faire souvenir, de moi… Avoua Blaine entre quelques baisers, tremblant de tout son corps.

- Alors… Passe à l'action… grogna d'impatience Kurt ce qui étonna Blaine.

Il n'en fallut guère plus au bouclé pour partir à l'attaque, redescendant et répétant ses baisers aux mêmes endroits sensible de Kurt, il arriva a hauteur de l'érection de Kurt, se mettant en position assise et hauta son propre sous-vêtement pour le plus grand bonheur des yeux de son Kurtsy qui se mordilla la lèvre du bas. Blaine se caressa tout seul avec un regard provocateur qui fit fondre Kurt.

- Oh seigneur… Dit-il enfonçant sa tête dans les coussins.

- Kurt… Kurtsy, regarde-moi.

- Oowwww…. Gémit Kurt à la sensation de frottement.

Blaine lécha lentement mais avec insistance le scrotum de Kurt qui bougea ses jambes par chatouillement et excitation. Peu après il mit en bouche l'érection de Kurt après quelques vas et vient sec donnant un tremblement des muscles de ce dernier. Sentant la respiration de Kurt s'accélérer, il stoppa ce sucement contre son grès et s'attarda vers le rectum de Kurt qu'il humidifia avec sa propre langue.

- Bll…. Ouuhh… Tu ne vas pas…. Aaaaaa siiii…. Grogna Kurt enfonçant sa tête dans les coussins pour gémir.

Blaine, donna de violent et sec coups de langues a l'entrée de Kurt pour l'humidifier et la dilaté naturellement, sans produits. Sa salive, se mélangea à son souffle accentuant l'ouverture précipitée de Kurt. Pourtant il n'entra pas en lui maintenant, caressant d'une main le torse de Kurt, il joua avec ses doigts au devant de l'entrée de Kurt pour l'exciter et le fit frémir à sa plus grande satisfaction.

- Tu es prêt ? Demanda Blaine.

- Pas tes doigts, juste… Toi. Exigea entre quelques soufflements, Kurt.

- Tu, tu es sûre ?

- Oui…

- D'accord… Murmura Blaine en acquiesçant de la tête.

Mettant un préservatif qui reposa dans le tiroir de la table de nuit de Kurt, il prit les jambes de Kurt et les écarta tranquillement, tout en fixant droit dans les yeux Kurt. Il prit sa verge et la plaça dans la lignée de l'entrée s'approchant paisiblement. Kurt sentit le bout entrée en lui, provoquant un mouvement de bassin et un crissement du visage tout en agitant une de ses mains pour faire signe à Blaine de continuer, jusqu'à atteindre le maximum.

- Ça va ? Demanda Blaine.

- O…Oui… Attend un peu s'il te plait…

- J'attends. Dit-il caressant le corps de Kurt tout en lui souriant.

Quelques peu après, Kurt lui fit signe de la tête et Blaine engagea les premiers vas et vient doux sans quitter Kurt de son regard lui qui ne lâcha que quelques soupires de plaisirs. Il accentua alors ses vas et vient effleurant, touchant, et frappant la prostate de Kurt lui donnant un tout autre stade de joie et d'expression faciale.

- Oooowww… Blaaaaiinee…. Putain…. Blaaaiiineee….aaaa.. Oui comme çaaaaaa…. Gémit fortement Kurt ayant la prostate de presser.

- Je t'aime, Kurrrrtt… Grogna Blaine faisant claquer son scrotum contre Kurt.

Blaine prit en poigne l'érection de Kurt pour l'exciter et le rendre plus hilare qu'actuellement, pour le libérer. Le frappement agréable, et la masturbation que lui fit Blaine excita au plus haut point Kurt, atteignant le stade de l'extase et de la fusion. Ses pupilles tant dilaté, son corps en pleine fusion coupant sa respiration, le fit se libérer sur lui-même dans un dernier coup de pression sur sa prostate.

- Blaine… Blaine… Att…Blaine stop. Souffla Kurt reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.

- Kurt ?

- Arrête toi, je veux te faire… plaisir…

Blaine fut surprit et lui fit des grand yeux, assez craintif et apeuré.

- Ta… Pas ton trou… Dit-il pour rassurer le bouclé.

- Oh… Euh, d'accord… Dit-il en se mordant les lèvres.

Il se dégagea alors de Kurt qui grogna à la sensation du vide, et couvrit le torse de Kurt de baiser, lui hautant ainsi son liquide séminale et son sperme qui avait coulé tout le long de sa ceinture abdominale. Puis s'allongea à son tour laissant Kurt basculer sur lui, couvrant à son tour le torse quelque peu velu du bouclé de baisers et de léchouille.

- Kurrrrtt….

- Shhhh…. Laisse-toi faire impatient. Dit-il tapotant son torse.

- Mhmm… Kurrrtt j'adore. Dit-il d'un franc sourire.

Continuant sa course aux baisers et tendresse, Kurt savait très bien que Blaine ne tiendrait pas aussi longtemps après la pénétration qu'il lui à donné alors il baissa ses lèvres vers le bas ventre du bouclé tout en le fixant du regard. Il plaça une de ses mains vers le scrotum du bouclé qu'il caressa le faisant frémir et frissonner.

- Compte.

- Que je…

- Compte. Répéta Kurt.

- Un… Deux… Trrrrooaaaaaaaaa…. Ouuhhh…. Bordel ta… laangueee…. Grogna tout en lâchant un gémissement, le bouclé.

Kurt pompa l'érection de Blaine tout en lui caressant son scrotum, lui coupant toute respiration possible, exerçant de simple gémissements et de soupires de plaisir. Pompant encore et encore cette verge dont le liquide séminale se mélangea avec sa salive. Blaine entra très rapidement en fusion, et Kurt le vit à sa ceinture abdominale qui ne cessait de se contracté et de décontracté a une vitesse folle.

- Kurrrt je… Kurrt… Kurt…. Aaa…. Kuuuuuurrrrt….. Soupira Blaine de soulagement.

Kurt eut en une fraction de seconde une pression dans sa bouche qu'il dut avaler presque aussitôt. Alors que le bouclé lui avait la tête dans le coussin, transpirant comme dans un sauna, Kurt lui continua de caresser le scrotum du bouclé tout en retirant la verge de sa bouche. Il prit place au côté de Blaine et prit son visage dans ses mains qu'il attira vers le sien pour l'embrasser.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, Kurt.

Se caressant leurs corps mutuellement, les deux jeunes hommes reprirent souffle et respiration. Kurt stoppa ces caresses et se colla aussitôt au corps de Blaine à cause du réveil a côté d'eux qui affichait date et heure. Pressant fortement son corps, Blaine comprit ce qui se passait, caressant alors le dos de son bien aimé pour le rassurer, le réconforter, lui-même dont les yeux devinrent rouges de larmes qui ne tomberont pas. Sans un mot, Blaine continua les caresses pour réconforter et endormir Kurt qui, au bout d'une dizaine de minute s'endormit enfin. Il éteignit la lampe et tenta de trouver le sommeil peu après. Dans moins de douze heures sonnera le départ, ce lourd départ dont aucun d'eux ne veut vraiment, mais qui est inévitable.

Cet tragique nuit qui fut si souvent interrompu par des cauchemars venant de Kurt…

- Hey, Kurt qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ?

- Je, je,…

- Hey… Shhh… Je suis là, calme-toi c'est finit… Murmura Blaine se collant à lui. Dit-moi tout, prend ton temps.

- L'avion…

- Mais Kurtsy voyons… Ria Blaine l'enlaçant plus fort. Il va pas tomber ne t'en fais pas, je te le promets, oh non pas ça, Kurt…

- C'est… con ? S'interrogea Kurt.

- Mais oui voyons arrête va, n'y pense plus d'accord, je suis là c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Désolé…

- Hey ça va, rendort toi…

Blaine continua de caresser Kurt pour le calmer et le rendormir ce qui eut l'effet attendu. C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit la véritable anxiété de Kurt, et sait à présent qu'il lui faudra du temps pour tenir dans cette lourde solitude. À son tour, il commença à stresser mais fut rattraper par la fatigue de leurs ébats, s'endormit assez rapidement l'empêchant de devenir anxieux.

* * *

Chanson dans ordre de parution :

Good Time - Owl City.

Voilà, petit changement de surnom pour Kurt _Kurtsy._

Je trouve que d'une à prononcé c'est plus sympas, plus jolie et lors d'un grognement de satisfaction bien plus sensuelle, je vous laisse imaginer. Oui, c'est aussi un clin d'oeil au surnom "Sexy" dans ma première fanfiction. Un surnom reprit dans beaucoup de fanfiction d'ailleurs. J'espère que ce souvent, du moins l'ajout du "s" vous plait. Perso, j'adhère mieux à Kurtsy.

À très vite ! Merci de votre fidélité, merci encore.


	8. Chapter 8

Bon, nous voilà au chapitre qui ne va pas plaire à grand monde, c'est dans ce chapitre et dès les premières lignes que s'effectue les départs en avions tout ça. Je préfèrais le mentionner dès le début pour ainsi, vous préparer, éventuellement être prêt si vous êtes plutôt émotif ou non. Quoi qu'il en soit cette distance sera très rapidement passé en chapitre, tout au plus, deux chapitres et encore... Bref ceci vous le découvrirez en temps et en heure. Et des perturbations peuvent avoir lieux je n'en dis pas plus, vous verrez tout ceci en prenant la lecture de ce huitième chapitre.

**Guest:** _Ce type de review, je ne m'en lasserais jamais, et je ne me lasserais pas de remercier un à un tout les lecteurs et lectrices car c'est grâce à vous que je vous dois ma présence ici, surtout pour cette fanfiction, sans vous lors de ma première, je n'aurais pas eu le courage d'en faire une autre, alors merci tout ceci me va droit au coeur. Et prépare toi a voir Rachel dès maintenant ! _

**Klaiine-Cindy:** _Merci pour le job. Kurtsy/Sexy AWTB, yeah! Santana est clairement un mentor et une consultante matrimoniale je je peux le dire ainsi... C'est quelqu'un d'extrêmement important pour eux, et on le voit très clairement depuis son entrer dans cette fanfiction. Je penses qu'il va de soit que Kurt rejoigne Blaine en France même si un poste lui est proposé à New-York, je ne me voyais pas faire une relation à distance ça n'avait aucun sens. _

**Ce:** _Perverse. Oui c'est plus jolie à prénoncer que "Kurty". Comme je le dis plus haut, la séparation temporaire par la distance est en cours et tu vas la vivre dès lors que tu auras entrepris la lecture du chapitre qui commence à l'aéroport comme tu peux le voir écrit en gros en dessous. _

**Kurtnie:** _Je dois avouer qu'elle est très Klaine, et dans beaucoup beaucoup de détail, je crois que y'a facile un lemon par chapitre de mémoire(?). En effet, beaucoup de moment intime entre eux car la séparation arrive en ce huitième chapitre et qu'il était naturel de mettre en avant l'intimidité pour supporter cette transition l'un sans l'autre. Sur A World To Believe j'ai travaillé le côté émotion, et sensibilisation en un thème précis. Ici je tiens à laisser part à du mystère mais également de la sensibilisation et un transfert d'émotion c'est aussi le but de tout écrivain je présume. Je fais exprès de laisser sa part de mystère à certains passages, c'est plus intéressant et donne, tu le dis toi-même, envie de savoir la suite. Le moment entre Consuella et Santana est très drôle et à la fois émouvant que dire de plus à ce sujet... Si ce n'est qu'on découvre enfin qui est sa mère et la nature aussi dégantée que la fille. et Merci pour le "Kurtsy" que tu trouves original.  
_

**YorLucille21:** _La visite du salon de la technologies est un moment de dernière minute que j'ai incrusté, j'ai trouvé que beaucoup de nouveautés High-Tech se monte à San Francisco, tout ça donc je tenais à y faire un petit clin d'oeil avec ce salon et cette machine très... Perplexe. Quant aux scènes Klaine je pense que si tu n'aimerais pas, tu n'aurais pas lus mes deux fanfictions, et tu n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui, donc ça va de soit!  
_

**Charming29:** _Le salon est perplexe, étrange et fait limite peur, je conçois. Les prochains chapitres verront ce qu'il en est et, si cette machine avait vu juste... _

**nytiss973:** _En effet tu as du retard, tout comme l'avais YorLucille21, mais ne t'inquiètes pas tu es pardonné, après tout tu as largement ton temps pour la lire, le décalage n'est pas important, je te souhaite bon courage quand tu lieras cette review pour la suite qui s'annonce._

Voilà voilà, merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, suivent l'histoire et continuent d'être fidèle, et j'espère que les chapitres continuent de vous plaire, encore et toujours. Je vous souhaite bon courage pour ce chapitre si vous êtes de nature sensible, sinon, gardez bien en tête que le meilleur restera à venir! Il faut bien pimenter les choses un peu pour se propulser dans des horizons futurs.

* * *

Le taxi les déposa à l'aéroport de San Francisco, ils prirent tout les trois un vol directe ne les obligeant pas ainsi à passer par Los Angeles. Ils prirent place dans un couloir d'attente, sans se dire un mot, personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit. Kurt ne quitta pas la main de Blaine, Santana elle continua de jouer avec son iPhone. Durant de longues minutes encore le silence régna, ce n'est qu'au moment ou la voie sortant des haut-parleurs se mit à signifier le vol pour Paris qu'ils se mirent à parler.

- Allez approche Kurt olaaa, on se revoit bientôt d'accord ? Puis on s'appelle aussi ! Les quelques semaines vont passer drôlement vite ne t'en fais pas va. Dit-elle enlaçant son amie pour le rassurer.

- Merci, Santana tu vas me manquer… Dit-il tapotant le dos de la jeune femme.

- Allez… Blaine je t'attends dans le…

- Ouais… Je vais arriver… Dit-il d'une voix sombre.

Ils restèrent la à se regarder, debout l'un devant l'autre sans rien se dire, ce n'est que lors du deuxième rappel qu'ils se prirent dans les bras l'uns de l'autre. Kurt trembla comme un malade de Parkinson.

- Ne pleure pas, je t'en supplie, ne pleure pas Kurt… Supplia d'une voix émotive le bouclé serrant plus fort encore Kurt contre son corps.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on se dise au revoir, je ne peux pas t'abandonner, je… Pas encore…

- Kurt, écoute-moi, regarde moi… Demanda Blaine les yeux larmoyant tout autant que Kurt.

- J'ai peur…

- Hey, tout ira bien tu m'entends ? Tu vas t'amuser avec Rachel et après tout ça tu vas venir me rejoindre en France quand tu auras fais tes papiers d'expatriation d'étudiant, employeur ou de simple expatrié, je ne sais pas encore quel méthode tu choisiras pour me rejoindre mais on ne se dit pas au revoir aujourd'hui, ni même adieu, on ne met fin à rien, Kurt…

- Je veux pas allez à New York finalement je veux venir avec vous… je ne veux pas… Pleura Kurt.

- Tu vas allez à New York, tu vas renouer avec Rachel, et tu vas faire tes papiers à l'ambassade de France, tu iras a tes rendez-vous et si tu es pris, alors tu refuseras et je te paierais ton billet pour venir en France. Mais tu dois rester ici, Kurt pour faire l'intégralité des papiers d'expatriation.

- Je peux venir en tant que touriste… Se justifia Kurt.

- Kurt, non. Tu peux d'accord mais non… Je préfère être séparer de toi un petit moment le temps de la procédure qui sera plus longue que Santana, mais au moins je n'aurais pas à vivre cette scène deux fois. Dit-il caressant la tignasse de Kurt.

Le dernier rappel pour le vol SF-Paris se fit à nouveau entendre, et Blaine due prendre le chemin pour quitter l'aéroport, un baiser langoureux et il marcha vers le couloir de l'avion.

- Blaine ! Hurla Kurt courant vers lui le faisant se détourner.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…. Pleura Kurt dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime aussi, Kurtsy… Dit-il en riant.

- Blainey Beardy Bêêh… Ria Kurt.

- Allez, je dois y allez, soit fort Kurt tu en ai capable. On s'appelle à mon arrivée, promis…

- Promis ?

- Promis. Répéta Blaine partant les yeux larmoyant dans le couloir.

Un dernier détournement mimant sur ses lèvres le simple mot « Courage » à Kurt et s'en alla pour de bon. Alors que lui marcha avec Santana en silence dans le couloir et montèrent dans l'avion dans leurs sièges première classe tout frais payé par le Conservatoire français, Kurt lui s'écrasa au sol, non sans pleurer, simplement perdue et seul.

- Ça va ? S'inquiéta Santana prenant place.

- Ouais… Ouais, ça va… Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- J'ai des cachets pour dormir durant le trajet, décalage horaire tout ça, tu en veux un peut-être ?

- Ouais… Je veux bien… Soupira Blaine. Hé Santana.

- Oui ?

- Merci.

- Il n'y à pas de quoi. Dit-elle prenant la main de son ami.

La consigne des ceintures fut donnée, l'avion s'engagea sur la piste et prit son envol sous les yeux meurtrit de Kurt fixant le grand mur vitrée donnant sur les pistes. Son vol se fit appeler au microphone et il se dirigea pensif, et meurtrit comme à son habitude de ces huit dernières années passées, vers ce couloir et prit lui aussi l'avion en partance ce New York. Quelques petites heures après, Kurt arriva au JFK Airport là où, Rachel l'attendit s'engouffrant rapidement dans sa berline sombre qui prit la direction de son hôtel particulier.

- C'est si bon de te revoir… Souffla Kurt

- Moi aussi je suis heureusement, vraiment de te revoir. Tu vas voir New York va te plaire, j'en suis convaincue. Dit-elle avec sourire.

- C'est dure…

- Je peux comprendre… Dit-elle simplement tapotant la cuisse de Kurt.

Ce n'est pas sur elle que Kurt pourra compter trouver réconfort. Le trajet fut ambiancer par les nombreux appels qu'elle reçut et émis. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le quartier de Rachel, Kurt regarda attentivement les immeubles et leurs majestés. Le chauffeur prit la valise de Kurt et ils entrent dans cet hôtel particulier victorien.

- Wow, c'est vraiment à toi ?

- Oui, mon agence me l'offre je te fais visiter ?

- Mhm, oui. Dit-il simplement, guère emballé.

Elle le conduit ainsi dans les différentes grandes pièces de sa demeure pendant que la gouvernante elle s'occupa de monter les affaires de Kurt dans sa chambre. C'est par cette pièce que la visite se termina.

- Et ici c'est toi ! Oh bonjour !

- Bonjour Mrs Berry, Mr Hummel,

- Bonjour…

- Kurt voici ma gouvernante, n'hésite pas à lui demander quoi que ce soit elle se fera une joie de t'aider.

- Je crois que je m'en sortirais très bien tout seul, de toute façon je ne suis là que temporairement. Dit-il haussant ses épaules.

- Vous pouvez nous laissez ?

- Oui bien sûr Mrs Berry.

La gouvernante quitta la chambre les laissant seul. Kurt prit place sur le bord du lit regardant par la fenêtre, très vite rejoint par Rachel prenant place à ses côtés.

- C'est lui qui te manque ?

- Pas seulement… Soupira Kurt.

- Veux-tu qu'on aille dans les beaux quartiers, enfin les rues principales autre que celle-ci, et voir Central Park ?

- Pourquoi partir alors que j'arrive à peine. Marmonna t-il.

- Ce n'est qu'une proposition, on pourra découvrir New York ensemble plus tard ne t'en fais pas, je comprends qu'ils te manquent tu veux qu'on parle de lui ?

- Tu ferais ça, pour moi ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Mhm, mhm ! Il est sexy ?

- Tu l'as déjà vu…

- Je parles, nu.

- Oh… Très sexy… Vraiment très sexy… Souria Kurt.

- Genre, abdos bien foutue ?

- Abdos, bras musclé ouais.

- Oh, tu le prête ?

- Non. Dit-il froidement.

- Ok… Euh, et qu'est-ce-que tu aimes chez lui ?

- Tout serait exagéré mais lui sait me prendre aux mots, il sait dire ce que je dois entendre et arrive à me faire sentir vivant quand je pense n'être qu'éphémère. Lui me fait devenir quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et de fantastique à ses yeux, je me sens aimé grâce à lui, son comportement envers moi et son dévouement me font tomber raide dingue de lui…

- Allez vient, on va allez mangez à l'extérieur, tu veux ?

- Mhm, si tu veux. Haussa donc ses épaules, Kurt dénué d'humeur.

C'est donc ensemble en prenant sa voiture conduite par le chauffeur, que Rachel le conduit à un restaurant non loin de Central Park dégustant un plat traditionnel de ce petit restaurant.

- Je viens souvent ici quand j'ai des interviews, c'est un lieu charmant et reposant.

- Mhm, c'est vrai qu'il est cool.

Rachel constata que l'assiette de Kurt ne changea guère, restant toujours au stade de pleine, ce qui l'agaça mais lui fit aussi mal au cœur, de voir que Kurt se rend malade de son au-revoir auprès de Blaine. Elle en oublia pas pour autant les attentes de sa production mais sa priorité actuelle et de rendre Kurt heureux et le mettre en état de confiance.

- Hey, tu n'as pas faim ?

- Non pas vraiment…

- Bon écoute tu vas manger deux trois bouchés et on va allez prendre l'air dans le mythique parc ça te dit ? On fera du carrosse !

- Ok, ça me va. Dit-il avec un sourire plus agréable.

- Bah tu vois quand tu veux tu peux faire de belles choses avec ton visage.

Finalement, Kurt mangea un peu plus que quelques bouchées, et vida la moitié du plat, partant après avoir payé l'addition, les deux amis se rendirent dans le parc se prirent place dans un carrosse qui leur fit faire l'intégralité du tour de ce grand parc. Kurt resta bouche bé de la grandeur et la magnificence de ce parc, digne d'un conte de fée. C'est ensemble et grâce au paysage de la ville où Kurt se changea les idées et reprit une humeur plus agréable et moins cynique, au plus grand plaisir de Rachel qui continua de lui raconter quelques anecdotes sans importance mais hilarantes de ses aventures dans le parc.

- J'apprécie ce que tu fais là.

- Comment ça ?

- Me changer les idées et me faire sourire. Dit-il simplement en marchant maintenant vers une baraque à frite.

- C'est aussi à ça que servent les amies, tiens j'ai une idée tu sais ce que nous allons faire ce soir ?

- Mhm… Non ?

- Bon ce soir je me produis, mais je te propose qu'avant de salué le publique on se fasse une chanson ?

- Attend, attend tu quoi ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Ouais, ma production me refuse rien, alors ça… Dit-elle roulant des yeux.

- Rachel ce serait juste parfait ! S'écria Kurt se ruant sur elle pour l'enlacer.

- Hey doucement, doucement. Ria La brunette. Tu veux quoi ?

- Kebab mouton.

- Oh, d'accord je te préviens ça a un goût bizarre.

- Je m'en fous je suis excité à ce soir ! S'impatienta Kurt.

- Ok alors un kébab mouton avec cola, et pour moi ce sera un panini avec jus de fruit de goyave. Demanda Rachel au vendeur.

- Merci. S'exclama Kurt attrapant sa boisson et son kébab.

- Gardez la monnaie. Répondit Rachel au vendeur.

Marchant vers la berline de la brunette, Kurt regarda son téléphone guettant l'heure pour savoir si un message d'arrivée du bouclé lui était transmis. En vain. L'avion se trouva au beau milieu de l'Atlantique dans lequelle les deux voyageurs dormirent dans les sièges massant de la première classe du Air France.

- Faut longtemps pour atterrir en France, tu auras surement le message vers minuit. S'exclama Rachel.

- Tu crois ?

- Oh oui, crois moi je sais de quoi je parle, allez vient monte le spectacle est dans pas très longtemps, le temps qu'on rentre prenne des affaires et qu'on se rende à Time Square cela va passer très rapidement. Dit-elle montant dans sa berline dont le chauffeur tient la porte.

Montant dans la voiture salissant le siège avec son kébab Kurt mangea ce petit plaisir avec Rachel qui piqua quelques frites débordante du kébab se rendant ainsi à son hôtel particulier récupérer des vêtements de soirées pour la petite improvisation qu'ils feront à la fin du spectacle. À peine arriver à l'hôtel particulier de Mrs Berry qu'ils partirent aussitôt pour Time Square arrivant rapidement par une circulation moyennement fluide. Ils descendirent par une rue en renfoncement, c'est dans ce quartier qu'elle doit se comporter en parfaite incognito, bien trop populaire, c'est donc par une porte dérobée qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle des spectacles là où ses producteurs l'attendirent lui sautant d'entrée dessus.

- Rachel, nous allons donc vous faire visiter la…

- Je vous présente Kurt Hummel, un fidèle ami qui chantera une musique avec moi à la fin du spectacle, hors comédie musicale. Dit-elle coupant son producteur.

- Rachel je…

- Pas de discussion possible, sinon on demandera à ma doublure qu'est à Miami de me remplacer pour ce soir. Dit-elle avec son sourire sarcastique partant vers sa loge. Et pour infos, c'est la sixième fois que je me présente sur cette scène, je n'ai pas besoin de visite, Kurt tu viens ?

- Euh, oui, oui… Dit-il prenant un pas de course vers Rachel. Hey… Dit-il en murmurant. Ils ont pas l'air d'apprécier…

- Je n'en ai rien à faire, ça ne fera qu'accentuer ma popularité et donc leur rentrée d'argent, ils vont aimer. Assura Rachel enfilant déjà sa tenue.

- Vue comme ça…

- Rachel, le spectacle commence dans une heure, votre coiffeuse arrive. S'exclama une intermittente.

- Les choses sérieuses commencent… S'impatienta Kurt se frottant les mains.

Pendant que son amie ce fit coiffé, Kurt calcula depuis combien de temps l'avion était en vol et eut un sourire lorsqu'il vit que l'heure d'arrivée été tout simplement proche. S'installant dans la loge de Rachel le temps qu'elle puisse se préparer c'est ensemble, qu'ils se rendirent à la scène, lui partit dans une loge privée sur l'étage, face à la salle et observa le spectacle de son amie avec son téléphone en main en cas d'éventuelle coup de téléphone ou message espérant un atterrissage avant l'heure. Pendant les deux prochaines heures qui suivirent Kurt regarda le spectacle et assista à la dernière phrase de Rachel qui lui fit un signé codé pour le faire descendre du balcon privée. Kurt la rejoignit ainsi donc par les coulisses et monta sur scène.

- Merci, merci à tous, Ce soir, pour vous remerciez je vous présente Kurt Hummel, un vieil ami de ma ville natale et nous allons chanter lui et moi pour vous. J'espère que tu te souviens encore des paroles. Ria Rachel.

- Je la reconnaîtrais à mille kilomètre. Répondit Kurt entendant la symphonie derrière se jouer.

Aux premières notes, ils se rapprochèrent l'uns de l'autre Kurt commença.

**Oh, well imagine, as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
And I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:  
What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding! says a bridesmaid to a waiter.  
And yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore.**

Le publique se regardaient et s'étonnèrent de cette musique rock dans une salle pareil et furent stupéfait de la voix de Rachel qui prit suite à la chanson, le refrain.

**I'd chime in with a Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in, Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of...**

Kurt dansa d'une manière euphorique, lâchant ses nerfs sur scène mettant une ambiance très festive dans ce lieu dorée.

**Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne  
Oh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne**

Il prit la suite par le refrain fait à sa manière, sautant sur les décors faisant rire son amie.

**I'd chime in with a Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in, Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
Again...**

**Again… ** Chanta Rachel se rapprochant de lui et finissent la chanson ensemble dans un esprit d'euphorie et d'amusement.

**I'd chime in with a Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in, Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
Again...**

À sa surprise, Rachel fut applaudit, au point d'avoir droit à une standing-ovation puisque tous se levèrent en majorité, Kurt ria de nerf sur le coup dans l'accolade que lui fit Rachel, saluant tout deux les spectateurs, ils partirent dans les coulisses sous les applaudissements des intermittents et des producteurs de la brunette.

- Parfait, parfait Rachel on vient de toucher un publique plus large avec cette prestation ! S'exclamèrent ses producteurs.

- Kurt à pas mal impressionner oui. Dit-elle pour prendre défense de son ami.

- Je… Euh…

- Voyons Kurt si tu n'aurais pas chanté, la chanson n'aurait pas été la même soit franc. Lui dit d'un air très sérieux Rachel.

- Et si nous sortions au Marie's Crisis pour fêter cela ? Demanda un producteur.

Les yeux se rivèrent sur Kurt qui n'attendait qu'une chose, l'appel de Blaine, voyant toujours rien sur son écran de notification iPhone, il fit un signe de la tête, acquiesçant l'idée et partit ainsi dans la berline de Rachel dans ce fameux bar new yorkais et y passa le restant de sa soirée à danser et chanté avec Rachel, pendant qu'un pianiste jouait leurs musiques. Pendant ce temps en France, l'avion posa ses roues sur le tarmac de l'aéroport Roissy Charles de Gaulles au dessus de Paris. Paris afficha dix heure du matin, ayant dormit la majeur partie du voyage, ils se rendirent au point des bagages pour reprendre leurs valises et prirent aussitôt l'avion à destination de Bordeaux ne les faisant pas attendre plus de trente minute.

- J'en ai marre de l'avion… Soupira Santana.

- T'en fais pas dans même pas une demi-heure on sera arrivé sur le sol et après le temps de faire le trajet on sera chez moi.

Il ne mentit pas, c'est au bout d'une heure trente qu'ils arrivèrent dans le centre de Bordeaux, Santana, passagère du véhicule fut tout simplement époustouflé par la beauté des quais et des quartiers riches dans lequelle, ils s'engouffrent. Le Grand Opéra l'impressionna.

- Oh putain, un Apple Store !

- Ouais on est à la mode ici. Ria Blaine continuant de se rendre jusqu'à chez lui.

Après deux minutes de voiture ils arrivent enfin à son appartement. Ferma sa voiture après réception des bagages dans son coffre il s'arrêta un moment. Elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui, quelque chose qui lui manqué, Kurt. Elle s'approcha alors du bouclé et lui fit une accolade.

- Hey, on monte et tu lui téléphone, ok ?

- Ok… Dit-il regardant autour de lui. Tu sais, c'est… C'est étrange d'être là, chez moi…

- C'est étrange pour moi d'être ici aussi, allez vient on rentre avant que je dévalise ce Diesel.

Prenant la porte « London » menant à son appartement, Blaine fut simplement prit d'une adrénaline le faisant grimpé à tout vitesse, arrivant devant la porte, il y glissa son trousseau de clé avec impatience et s'engouffra dans son vestibule d'entrée.

- Wow euh… C'est ton cellier ou quoi ? S'étonna Santana qui y découvrit les poubelles, et trois vélos.

- Mhm, on peut dire que c'est le garage plutôt. Dit-il allant vers l'autre porte au fond, une porte double en bois qu'il ouvrit.

Ils pénétrèrent ce qui est la salle de vie, le salon salle-à manger où trôna une grande cheminer sur la gauche, avec une table à manger en face d'eux, le piano à queue noir en plein milieu sur un tapis, et le coin salon avec home cinéma et bar vers les fenêtres sur la partie droite. Il lui fit signe de la suivre, et prit la porte double vitrée vers le bar qui ouvrit sur une cuisine américaine moderne avec une petite table donnant sur un couloir.

- Alors ici, la porte de gauche, c'est la lingerie, cellier, lave-vaiselle, lave-linge, et équipements de sports, banc de musculation, vélo et tapis roulant, cette porte c'est mon bureau. Dit-il l'ouvrant.

Santana découvrit un bureau donnant sur la rue, un bureau de directeur avec tout le long des murs des bibliothèques acquiesçant de la tête, partant vers la chambre d'ami juste en face, dont la fenêtre donna sur la cour arrière avec un vélux.

- C'est ta chambre, elle est assez grande et elle n'a pratiquement jamais servit. Dit-il.

- Oh, j'aime bien la couleur, vraiment. Dit-elle avec sourire testant aussitôt le matelas et y laissa sa valise.

- Là c'est la salle de bain. Dit-il ouvrant la porte.

- Putain, grande pour un gars comme toi…

- Et juste à côté et bien, ma chambre.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Santana tomba sous le charme de ce lit à baldaquin d'époque, dont le mobilier alla parfaitement avec le style d'un château de l'époque baroque, cette grande chambre qui donna sur la rue principale, si vaste, aussi grande que la cuisine l'impressionna et ce lit, si grand, si large.

- Il sera content. Dit-elle simplement.

Partant dans ce qui est maintenant sa chambre défaire ses valises et rangea les vêtements dans les commodes. Blaine, seul dans sa chambre fit de même et partit en suivant prendre une douche laissant la porte ouverte, reprenant ses vieilles habitudes d'homme bordelais, seul. Santana entra et partit se détendre en faisant couler un bain sans faire remarquer au bouclé sa présence. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sortit de la douche qu'il fit un bond.

- Qu'est-ce-que…

- Tu n'as pas fermé et j'avais aussi envie de me détendre donc…

- Euh je… Désolé… Dit-il bafouillant avec le visage rouge de honte, filant dans sa chambre pour enfilé une tenue.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin habillé il prit une photo de lui-même devant son miroir de chambre et l'envoya par iMessage à Kurt.

**À Kurt :**

_Hey… Je suis bien arrivé il est tard à New York alors… On s'appelle quand ce seras le matin pour toi. Tu me manques déjà tant… Je t'aime._

Il resta couché sur son lit un long moment, fixant le plafond avant de partir pour le salon s'installant au piano pour interprété le vingt-troisième Opus de Dustin O'Halloran. Cette douce mélodie qui berça la détente de Santana dans la baignoire qui, s'empressa de sortir pour rejoindre le bouclé au salon. Elle arrive au moment où, Blaine finit le morceau.

- C'est une très belle musique.

- C'est la première musique que j'ai su joué de ce gars, Dustin O' Halloran, l'Opus 23. Dit-il.

- Tu ne l'as pas appelé ?

- Il est tard à New York, j'attends que ce soit le matin.

- Choix judicieux digne d'un gentleman ce souciant du… Ah bah…

- C'est lui… Dit-il sortant son téléphone de sa poche et montra l'image de Kurt et lu s'embrassant.

- Bah répond.

Blaine partit dans sa chambre et décrocha à l'appel aussitôt.

- A… Allo… Bégaya le bouclé.

- Je suis en voiture avec Rachel, on sort de soirée je n'ai eu ton message que maintenant.

- Oh, c'est cool tu t'es bien, amusé ?

- J'ai eu une standing-ovation, ça fait longtemps. Dit-il avec un sourire que Blaine perçut.

- Je suis fière de toi, Kurt… Dit-il d'une voix triste.

- Ça va, vous ? Toi ? Demanda Kurt d'une voix plus intime, plus calme.

- Santana à réquisitionné l'appartement et à complètement prit ses aises ouais. Ria le bouclé.

- Et, toi ? Insista Kurt.

- Je mentirais si je dirais que je ne suis pas content de retrouver ma maison, je suis content d'être enfin chez moi mais il me manque quelque chose… Toi… Sortie d'une voix plus qu'émotive Blaine.

- Tu me manques aussi Blaine… Soupira Kurt arrivant devant l'hôtel particulier, descendant du véhicule et entra dans l'hôtel.

- Fais vite tes papiers pour venir vivre avec moi, je ne te le demande pas je te l'ordonne. Ria cyniquement Blaine.

- J'irais à l'ambassade dès lundi j'ai tout mes papiers avec moi, ça ira vite. Tenta de le rassurer.

- Kurrt… Grogna de larmes Blaine.

- Sort, profite, va voir tes amis, ils ont besoin eux aussi de toi, nous deux on tiendra d'accord ? On se téléphonera chaque jour s'il le faut mais on va tenir, car dans grand maximum trois semaines nous serons ensemble tu m'entends ?

- Trois semaines… Une éternité… Déplora Blaine.

- Soit heureux et amuses toi Blaine, je profiterais de New York pour nous deux, alors profite toi, de retrouver ton quotidien avant que celui-ci change pour de bond car tu as des habitudes je suis sure que je ne supporterais pas.

- Tu es trop devin ça m'énerve… Ria Blaine cessant peu à peu de pleurer.

- L'envie de te parler toute la nuit est là mais je suis épuisé Blaine…

- Je… Attends-tu, tu veux une musique au piano pour t'endormir ? Proposa Blaine.

- Mhm… Ouais, je veux si tu chantes également.

- Laisse-moi deux minutes, tu es en wifi ?

- Euh, bah ouais je suis connecté à un réseau, surement celui de Rachel… S'étonna Kurt.

- Je, je branche Face Time alors, à tout de suite. Dit-il raccrochant l'appel.

Le temps de courir de sa chambre avec son iPad qu'il brancha et posa sur son piano du salon, Blaine téléphona par FaceTime à Kurt qui décrocha aussitôt, deux sourires se dessinèrent, rien qu'à se voir, les yeux des deux devinrent larmoyant. Blaine posa ses doigts sur le clavier du lourd piano, pendant que Santana prit l'initiative d'attraper l'iPad et se mit dans un bon angle afin de filmer le piano et le bouclé en entier. Les premières notes retentissent.

**I just want you close…  
Where you can stay forever…  
You can be sure…  
That it will only get better…  
You and me together…  
Through the days and nights…  
I dont worry cause…  
Everythings gonna be alright…  
People keep talking…  
They can say what they like…  
But all I know is everything's gonna be alright**

Kurt écouta et regarda attentivement cette performance si belle sur un rythme mélancolique.

**No one no one no one…  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one…  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
You you…  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you**

Blaine détourna sa tête vers l'iPad et fit une grimace à Kurt ce qui le fit rire.

**When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain**

You and me together…  
Through the days and nights  
I dont worry cause…  
Everythings gonna be alright  
People keep talking  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is everythings gonna be alright…

Un moment d'émotion envahit Blaine lui faisant couler une larmes ur le visage que Kurt remarqua mais n'en dit rien.

**No one no one no one…  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one…  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
You you…  
Can get in the way of what I feel**

I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try  
Try to divide  
Something so real  
So till the end of time  
I'm telling you that

Blaine chanta le dernier refrain plus calmement, plus paisiblement, tout en fixant l'iPad que Santana reposa sur le capot du piano. Les deux garçons se regardèrent donc droit dans les yeux avant le refrain final.

**No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feelin'  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh…  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**…

- Magnifique… S'exprima Kurt les yeux rouges.

- Elle parle en notre nom, n'est-ce pas ? Souria Blaine.

- Ouais… Dit-il avec un mouvement positif de la tête.

- Allez, file te coucher Kurtsy… Va ! Souria tristement Blaine.

- Merci pour ce petit concert, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, Kurt. Répondit Blaine d'une voix émotive mimant un baiser.

Kurt mit fin à la transmission de l'appel se coucher dans son lit et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, ne pensant pas que cette distance serait si horrible. Voir la tristesse de Blaine n'en fit pas moins qu'un effet d'une bombe en son corps le rendant encore plus malade qu'il ne l'est déjà. De son côté Blaine sécha rapidement les quelques larmes coulant sur son visage, Santana, prenant ses aises vient lui ramener une tasse de café.

- Tient, ça t'empêchera de pleurer.

- Merci… Je, je vais téléphoner à mes amis, pour te les présenter et, qu'on bouge tous les trois te faire visiter réellement cette ville.

- Pas de problème, passe moi-même leurs numéros je vais leurs téléphoner. Dit-elle.

- Tu, tu es sûre ?

- Bah ouais.

- Bon bah prend mon téléphone alors, appelle Alexis ou Marie, qui tu veux. Dit-il buvant son café sur le banc de piano.

Elle chercha le numéro d'Alexis dans le répertoire et lui téléphona. L'homme décrocha rapidement.

- Hey bien arriver ?

- Mhm, bonjour, je suis Santana Lopez et, je suis dévouée à moultes plaisirs que toi français convoite chez la femme américano. Dit-elle d'un accent séduction.

- Oh euh, enchanté aussi, ria Alexis. Vous êtes à l'appartement ?

- Oui, et je t'y attends, je vais te faire vibré avec mon quinze vitesse, dépêche toi… Dit-elle avec sa voix érotique.

- Bon bah on prend le tram on arrive. Dit-il mettant fin à l'appel.

- Putain il n'est pas joueur ce connard de français… Râla la latina.

- Tu changeras très vite d'avis quand tu le verras en chair et en os. Le lui dit Blaine.

Ils restèrent là à se détendre et prirent connaissance des courriers du bouclé, ensemble puisque certains concerne également Santana pour le Conservatoire. Après un petit quart d'heure le couple d'amis entra dans l'appartement se ruant sur le bouclé.

- Oh wow doucement, vous m'étouffez.

- C'est si bon de te voir Blainey Beardy ! Cria Marie sautant de joie.

- Putain toi t'es une attardée mentale, tu fais pitié…

- Oh, Santana en personne, contente de te voire, moi c'est bah Marie !

- Salut, désolée je suis assez directe et sadique parfois, j'aime bien rabaisser les personnes dans ton genre. Lui dit d'un naturelle, la latina ouvrant grand ses yeux.

- Blaine nous à préparer et puis avec Sue la directrice nous sommes habitués. Dit-elle se vautrant sur le canapé.

- Salut gars ! Serra d'une poigne ferme Blaine à Alexis.

- Je te jure, que tu vas m'être redevable, deux mois à œuvré pour ta vie ici, je suis claqué ! S'exclama son ami.

- Pas de problème, après tout, avec tout ce que vous avez fait toi et Marie, la moindre des choses est de vous aidez lorsque vous en aurez besoin.

Les trois heures suivantes se passèrent à simplement échangés sur son parcours à San Francisco et les aléas que ses amis français ont du faire face avec les caprices de Sue et les autres aléas à côté. Se trouvant maintenant sur les quais non loin du Conservatoire, après une rapide visite sur les places principales de la ville que Santana à placardé en image pour son compte Instagram. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant l'enceinte du Conservatoire elle fut agréablement surprise de cette architecture qu'elle ne plus que voir pour le moment de l'extérieur.

- L'intérieur est basique mais tu t'y feras. S'exclama Blaine.

- Oh au faite, Sue vous à dit pour votre planning ? Demanda Alexis.

- Euh, non ? Enfin je ne crois pas…

- Vous avez le week-end. Dit-il.

- Non, tu crois ? J'ai jamais bossé le week-end sauf représentation t'es…

- C'est un con ouais je confirme. Coupa Santana dans l'élan de Blaine.

- Tu es toujours aimable comme ça ? Demanda Marie.

- Mhm, parfois je suis sympas mais là entre le décalage horaire et tout ça j'ai les hormones en fusion donc je suis méchante.

- On est un peu idiot de vous faire sortir alors que vous venez à peine d'arriver… Déglutit Alexis.

- Ça m'évite de penser un peu trop à Kurt…

Ces quelques mots qui jetèrent un froid à tous le monde, Santana prit sous son aile le bouclé et le conduisit à l'écart de ses amis français lui murmurant quelques mots doux et réconfortant lui redonnant quelque peu le sourire. Ensemble ils partirent en passant par la Victoire vers la petite cafétéria située au troisième étage de la Fnac rue Sainte-Catherine, plus grande rue commerciale de la ville. Santana raconta quelques exploits de Blaine à San Francisco et sa gentillesse de lui avoir fait découvrir la ville par internet, ce qui lui rend la vie plus facile et arrive d'ores et déjà à se repérer. Il est vraie qu'il est compliqué de se perdre dans cette ville, totalement envahit par le tramway, la plupart des boulevards sont munis de plans de tramway et ainsi donc, de la ville. Cependant le trio bordelais tomba d'accord sur un point.

- House Of Parliament ! Dirent-ils.

- Le meilleur ! Ajouta Marie.

- Le triomphant ! Poursuivit Blaine.

- Le plus cool des bars de la ville, tu verras Santana, tu ne seras pas tant dépaysé que cela avec nous, en faîte on est très branché sur la culture de votre pays, donc on est en mode American Dream tu vois ?

- Oui je vois tout à fait Alexis, et c'est vraiment sympas de vouloir me mettre à l'aise, mais vous savez, j'aime voyager et changer de coin, alors je vais très vite m'habituer à cette ville. Street View m'a pas mal aidée également. Puis bon là avec votre petit tour je connais les principaux coins ce n'est pas compliqué.

- Ouais pas faux ! S'exclama le bouclé regardant sa montre. Oh merde enfin… Vue l'heure justement nous pourrions allez au HOP ? Proposa t-il.

- HOP ? S'exclama Santana.

- Le House Of Parliament quoi.

- Oh, bah moi je ne vois rien contre mais si Kurt te téléphone ?

- Santana lâche-le avec son Kurt il doit s'amuser un peu. Souffla Alexis. Kurt n'est pas là, Blaine doit en profiter un peu et puis merde il fait ce qu'il veut…

- Hey, ça va vous deux… Souffla d'agacement Blaine. Santana n'a pas tord finalement, on ne sait jamais et puis, je préfère me garder ça pour ce week-end que tout faire maintenant, rien ne nous empêche de faire un truc chez moi en revanche.

L'ambiance reprit une âme plus sereine, Blaine rentrât à son appartement en compagnie de Santana, Alexis et Marie eux restèrent dans la ville pour effectuer quelques achats et se rendront comme convenus plus tard chez le bouclé. Santana alluma son ordinateur et prit connaissance de ses e-mails et fit sa petite vie de son côté pendant que Blaine fut au téléphone avec Mrs Sylvester l'informant de son nouveau planning, un planning moins lourd, mais tout autant preneur de temps. Son reflexe à la fin de cette communication est d'aller dans son réfrigérateur se prendre une bière, ses amis avaient été sympas, et lui ont remplis son réfrigérateur et placard avant son retour, en prenant une également pour Santana.

- Tient. Dit-il s'affalant à ses côtés.

- Merci… Elle voulait quoi ?

- Me parler des projets, et puis de mon nouveau planning, tout ce qui s'en suit, bref le boulot quoi.

- Oh, d'accord.

Buvant leurs bières ils ne se parlant guère, entre lui triant ses papiers et elle regardant internet, l'ambiance est plutôt silencieuse, la jeune femme remarqua à quel point Blaine reprit ses habitudes d'ici, faire sa vie silencieusement de son côté, se laissant envahir des affaires personnelles, entre le rangement de partition, l'affichage de photos de lui et Kurt dans toute les pièces, du ménage, de quoi la rendre folle, mais n'en dit pas un mot enfin…

- Putain Blaine !

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'es plus tout seul à vivre ici maintenant, enfin je ne sais pas je suis là, alors d'accord tu accroche tes photos de toi et Kurt, tu fais ton rangement tout ça mais ne fais pas non plus comme si je n'existe pas, je suis là…

- Santana je suis désolé mais comme tu vois, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire, je comprends ce que tu veux dire mais laisse-moi finir ce que je fais ?

- Tu fais ça pour oublié que Kurt n'est pas avec toi. Lâcha t-elle.

Le visage de Blaine changea du tout au tout lui faisant lâcher ce qu'il tient dans sa main, un cadre photo dont la vitre se brisa lors du choc après le sol. Entrant ses lèvres dans sa bouche il se baissa pour ramasser le cadre et les morceaux de verre.

- Attend je vais t'aider…

- Laisse-moi mhmmm…. Aaaaa… Cria de douleur Blaine.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu as fais, oh putain… Où est ta pharmacie ?

- Salle de bain sous le lavabo… Aaaah…

- Bon retire pas le morceau tant que je ne reviens pas avec ce qu'il faut… Toi aussi vouloir se précipité… Râla Santana partant vers la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'elle remit les pieds au salon elle vit Blaine malgré sa plait et son verre dans sa main continuer à nettoyer et s'affligé sans faire exprès quelques coupures, ce qui l'énerva aussitôt.

- Putain mais t'es con ou quoi ? Lâche ça tout de suite bordel !

- Mais…

- Tais-toi assis-toi et tais toi ! Lui cria dessus Santana.

Blaine prit place sur le siège de son piano et tendit sa main le long de sa jambe, à genoux devant lui, elle ouvrit la trousse et sortit des gaz, de l'alcool désinfectante et un sparadrap.

- Ça va faire mal mais je dois retirer les éclats de verre Blaine…

- Fais… Soupira t-il.

- Ok… Allez je commence.

- Aaaaaaa…. Putaaaaiiiiinn… aaah ça brûle… Cria Blaine.

- Oh lala pire qu'une fille… Plaisanta Santana appliquant les désinfectants après avoir retirer les morceaux de verre.

Crispant son visage en se mordant les lèvres, Blaine se laissa soigner sans faire preuve de résistance, et regarda son amie le soigner en douceur avec tendresse même. Elle lui banda le poignet et le creux de sa main qui ont majoritairement pris le plus d'impact et de morceaux lui faisant comme une attelle de bande finalement.

- Et voilà, le doué de la vie. Dit-elle partant à la cuisine pour ramasser les morceaux de verre.

- Merci… Marmonna t-il.

- Tu sais, je comprends que tu sois triste mais dit-toi que tu vas devoir tenir trois semaines environ…

- Je sais…

- Blaine ça ne fait que quelques heures, bon k de très longues heures mais si tu te rends malade comme ça, cela ne fera qu'empirer les choses, je sais à quel point c'est douloureux mais pour lui, amuse-toi voyons, profite… Profite… Dit-elle avec insistance.

Ce mot qui traîna dans sa tête et qui le fit partir dans des pensées troubles et nostalgiques mais n'eut guère le temps de finir déprimer puisque ses amis arrivent au même moment à son appartement, frappant avant d'entrée mais entra quand même, découvrant Santana avec petite pelle ménagère et Blaine toujours assis sur son banc sans rien dire.

- Wow quel ambiance… Ironisa Alexis.

- Blaine à brisé un cadre et s'est coupé… Le lui dit Santana partant jeter les morceaux dans la poubelle de la cuisine.

- Ah merde… Rien de méchant ? Demanda Marie allant vers Blaine.

- Non, ça va ne t'en fais pas Marie, je vais bien.

- Ouais enfin ce n'est pas un petit bandage. Déplora la jeune femme.

- J'ai exagérée aussi, je n'aime pas les trucs moche alors mieux vaux un bandage comme ça que trois bouts de pansements par-ci par-là. Se justifia la latina.

- Ah l'esthétisme… Roula des yeux Alexis s'installant sur le canapé. Bon sinon samedi soir nous irons au House Of Parliament, et dimanche Marie et moi nous serons chez mes parents.

- Ah… Bon bah pas grave… Répondit avec déception le bouclé partant vers le frigo pour sortir les alcools.

- Bah au moins tu pourras prendre le temps de faire tes affaires et faire visiter plus en détails Bordeaux à Santana. Ajouta aux propos d'Alexis, Marie s'installant auprès de lui posant sa main sur la cuisse.

- Oui, pourquoi pas merci Marie c'est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé, je m'imaginais plus à resté ici et ne rien faire… Tu m'as donnée une bonne idée, merci beaucoup. Répondit avec un sourire amical, la latina.

- Bah de rien, nous avec Alexis nous apprécions beaucoup le jardin publique non loin de la place des Quinconces, la grande place avec la statue et la fontaine que nous avons été voir tout à l'heure.

- Ah, oui, elle est très jolie cette statue oui, j'aime beaucoup. Ah merci j'avais soif ! S'exclama Santana prenant la bière gentiment apporté par le bouclé qui en donna une à tous le monde.

- Bordeaux est une grande ville, moins importante que San Francisco évidemment, mais elle a un charme inépuisable. Ajouta Alexis.

- J'approuve ce que tu dis ! Répondit par un frottement des bouteilles, Blaine vers son ami.

- D'ailleurs San Francisco à été frappé par un tremblement de terre on à vu, bon vous êtes là donc rien de grave mais… C'est flippant non ? Demanda Marie.

- Cela surprend. Répondit simplement Blaine d'un air blasé.

- C'est un peu comme avoir un gode dans le rectum en mode vitesse maximale quoi. Lâcha Santana.

- Oh mon Dieu elle me tue ! S'exclama Alexis partant dans une crise de fou-rire avec Blaine.

La troupe partit en fou-rire générale, sûrement due à une fatigue accumulée et à la simplicité hardcore des propos qu'octroie Santana. La soirée continuant, l'alcool coulant aussi à flot sans trop coulé, les rendit joyeux et d'un air amusés, restant manger chez Blaine qui avait pris l'initiative de commander Mac Donald pour tous. Ses amis ne partirent pas vraiment tard, les laissant ainsi tout les deux en parfaite situation de colocataire. Santana l'aida à mettre à la poubelle les cadavres de bouteille dans le vestibule d'entrée.

- On s'est bien amusé je trouve, ils sont vraiment sympas ces deux là. Le lui dit Santana.

- Alexis et Marie sont vraiment attentionné et fidèle oui, je les aime beaucoup. Répondit Blaine fermant à double tour les lourdes portes de sa maison.

- Ton téléphone à sonné ! Dit-elle.

- Oh putain ! Dit-il partant en courant.

Arrivant au piano là ou reposer son iPhone il prit lecture du message de Kurt.

**De Kurt :**

_Hey, j'espère que tu vas bien, moi et bien même si c'est compliqué je fais allez, comme tu le vois sur cette image je suis plutôt confiant et « heureux ». Rachel me change beaucoup l'esprit et m'amuse beaucoup, c'est cool qu'en si peu de temps, une journée avec elle les choses évolue, même si je voudrais à tout prix être avec toi… Je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est d'allez faire mes papiers à l'Ambassade de France lundi au petit matin dès la première heure. J'ai également mes premiers rendez-vous pour Vogue et RollingStone un, la semaine prochaine et l'autre dans quinze jours. Il est tard en France et je ne veux pas te déranger, je sais très bien que tu préfèrerais entendre ma voix, c'est pourquoi j'ai fais cette image, pour toi. Ce n'est pas facile mais c'est comme ça, c'est un choix personnel avant tout que tu as accepté et dont tu témoigne encore de l'importance et je t'en remercie du fond du cœur. Je t'aime Blaine Devon Anderson. Blaine Devon Anderson me manque. Et je prie le ciel pour que ma requête d'expatriation aille à une grande vitesse et puisse enfin, retrouver MON Blaine Devon Anderson en chair et en os. Tu me manques tellement… _

Blaine poussa quelques grognements de tristesse au piano par la beauté de ce message. Des reniflements et petits grognements que Santana entendit, arrivant calmement vers lui en fermant à clés les portes-doubles du salon menant au vestibule. Se pressant contre son corps, elle lit le message et murmura à l'oreille du bouclé.

- C'est à ça, que doit ressembler le véritable amour, un message de réconfort et d'amour propre. Allez, répond lui moi je vais me coucher je suis fatiguée, bonne nuit Blainey Beardy Bêêh. Dit-elle glissant un timide baiser sur sa joue le faisant sourire.

- Merci, Santana.

- Pas de quoi.

Seul, dans le noir, simplement éclairée par les lampadaires du Cour de l'Intendance, Blaine se mit à rédiger le message réponse destiné à Kurt, confiant et souriant dont les larmes coulèrent encore un peu mais avec moins d'importance.

**À Kurt :**

_Kurtsy… Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ton message est tout simplement magique, j'en avais tant besoin… Ton sourire est si merveilleux sur cette image, je vais l'imprimer et la mettre dans notre chambre. Mes amis et Santana me changent beaucoup les idées et m'évitent de trop déprimer c'est plutôt bon. Je te promets, Kurt, que je vais essayer de ne plus être démoralisé et triste à ce point, pour toi car je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux et je ne veux pas être triste, car je crois en nous et je n'ai pas de raison d'avoir peur, toi non plus d'ailleurs. On se doit d'être fort et de tenir. Tu l'as dis toi-même, être si loin, loin de nous est un choix voulu, je sais pourquoi tu l'as fais et c'est pour ça que je le soutiens ce choix, même s'il est douloureux. J'accepte. J'ai hâte de sentir son souffle le long de mon cou, et pouvoir embrasser ton corps entier… Tu me manques terriblement Kurtsy, j'espère que Rachel prend soin de toi… Je t'aime Kurtsy, je t'aime et, tu me manques… La prochaine fois téléphone-moi qu'importe l'heure._

Le message envoyé, Blaine tira les doubles rideaux pour assombrir le salon dans l'obscurité totale, faisant de même pour la cuisine et se dirigea vers les toilettes y faisant une courte pause avant de se faufiler dans sa chambre, allumant la télévision se branchant sur la chaîne d'information en continu regardant quelque peu l'actualité avant de sombrer lui aussi dans le sommeil. Au petit matin, Blaine se tourna et posa son bras le long d'un corps qu'il pressa avec tendresse.

- Kurrrt… Marmonna t-il encore endormit.

- Je ne suis pas Kurt qu'est-ce-que tu baves. Répondit la voix également endormit.

Sur ces mots là, Blaine fit un bond dans son grand lit, totalement transpirant et se tourna aussitôt vers le côté.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fous dans mon lit ? S'écria le bouclé les cheveux ébouriffé et les yeux à moitié fermés.

- Oh quel réveille… Dit-elle en baillant. Il fait froid dans ta chambre là-bas j'ai tenté d'allumer le chauffage en vain donc je me suis joins à toi.

- Sort tout de suite de ma chambre, tu te prends pour qui… Ria Blaine Ne me fais pas ses yeux.

- Allez vient on va se faire un gros câlin. Dit-elle.

- Non.

- Vient.

- Non je te dis. Râla Blaine.

- Tu as peur ? Ah il a peur d'une accolade.

Pour faire tromper Santana, il retourna dans le lit et se colla à elle, seulement Santana, très joueuse se détourna et se mit à le chatouiller dans le lit.

- Ouais je sais que Kurt il te fait ça, bon après il te fait d'autres trucs mais bon, ce serait te violé.

- Ouais, c'est claire, ria Blaine.

- En revanche je peux faire ça. Dit-elle posant ses lèvres sur celle de Blaine.

Il ferma les yeux à cette sensation qui n'est pas désagréable, Santana resta tout de même très respectueuse et ne se contenta de poser ses lèvres contre celle du bouclé quelques instants. Lorsqu'elle stoppa cet échange, Blaine ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait la fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Considère cela comme le baiser réconfortant de l'amie qui sommeil en moi. Dit-elle touchant le bout de son nez avec son doigt.

- Pour… Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Bégaya le bouclé.

- J'en avais simplement l'envie, ne pense pas à mal ou quoi que ce soit, c'est qu'un baiser sans importance, juste réconfortant. Dit-elle.

Blaine resta stupéfait et n'en dis pas un mot, quittant le lit du bouclé en simple nuisette de soie noir, elle partit vers la cuisine laissant la porte de chambre ouverte pour lui faire entendre le bruit de la cafetière. Il resta dans son lit, simplement vêtu de son boxer et attrapa son portable pour regarder s'il avait réception de message, ce qui ne fut pas le cas, regardant alors Facebook et les publications de diverses photos de Kurt en compagnie de Rachel dans les cafés et parc de la ville. Santana arriva avec un plateau et quelques brioches qu'elle trouva dans les placards, apportant le tout au lit de Mr Anderson.

- Et voilà notre petit-déjeuner, tu regardes quoi ?

- Les photos de Kurt à New York, avec Rachel. Répondit simplement le bouclé.

- Elles sont jolie, allez bois ton café !

- Tout de suite Lady Santana.

Se redressant dans son lit, le bouclé prit son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Santana dans son lit regardant l'actualité matinale que diffuser la première édition de la chaîne d'information, ils sont simplement interrompu par le téléphone du bouclé.

- Allo, Kurt ?

- Hey… Ça va ?

- Kurt oui bien sûr que ça va, il, il est tard pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? S'étonna Blaine.

- Je suis sorti avec Rachel et on rentre d'un bar là en faite…

- Ah et tu es, ivre ?

- Je suis joyeux d'accord ?

- Ouais, tu es ivre. Souria Blaine mettant le haut-parleur.

- Non, je suis joyeux. Insista Kurt.

- D'accord, d'accord, et raconte moi ce que tu y as fais.

- J'étais assis en train d'enchaîner les verres pendant que Rachel chantée et un mec est venu me voir on à beaucoup, beaucoup discuter lui et moi.

- Vous n'avez que discuter ? Demanda Blaine changeant d'intonation de voix fixant Santana.

- Il voulait coucher avec moi mais tu sais ce que je lui ai dis ? Que j'étais hétéro avec une fille qui s'appelle Blainia. Ria Kurt.

- Euh, tu rigoles, j'espère ?

- Non, j'étais tellement con mais c'est vrai que tu es beau et tout mais parfois tu me fais rire et me fait penser à une fille, comme quand tu chouine ou que tu m'envoie des messages tristes car je te manque, c'est beau Blainey, très beau j'adore mais on dirait… Une fille ouais voilà ! Ria de plus belle Kurt, allongé sur son lit.

- Tant que tu lui as mis un râteau ça me va après tout… Se contenta de dire Blaine.

- Tu sais ce que je fais là ?

- Euh… Non ?

- Je suis allongé, et je glisse ma main le long de mon torse pensant à toi, tu ne veux pas… Pousser des cries pour m'exciter ?

- Oh putain il est torché le Porcelaine ! Ria Santana.

- Shhh ! Kurt euh, tu sais que je suis sur haut-parleur là ? L'informa Blaine.

- Alors enlève-le et isole toi ? Allez !

- Kurt, repose-toi.

- J'ai envie de toi, maintenant alors vu que je ne peux pas car t'es loin tu vas gémir pour moi merci. Marmonna Kurt.

- Kurtsy tu m'écoutes, tu vas te reposer maintenant, tu es ivre, alors d'accord je comprends que tu es des pulsions mais pas maintenant, désolé mais non tu es ivre et je ne veux pas. Quand tu voudras vraiment je trouverais ça loufoque mais d'accord je comprendrais mais là tu es juste… Ivre endort toi et on s'appelle plus tard.

- Et bla bla bla… Toujours à joué Monsieur je sais tout, tu m'énerves tu sais ? Râla Kurt.

- Pense juste que ta main c'est moi et que c'est TOI qui grogne. Lança Blaine. Allez, bonne nuit Kurtsy, je t'aime… Dit-il d'une voix partante dans le rire.

A peine après la communication coupé, Kurt s'adonna a une masturbation en pensant fortement au bouclé, alors qu'à un océan plus tard là, deux personnes pleurèrent de rire. Santana et Blaine rirent de l'ivresse de Kurt et de son envie pressante, après plusieurs minutes ils reprirent leurs esprits.

- Il m'a tué ton Kurt là…

- Fouuuu… Ah s'il pouvait me téléphoné tous les jours comme ça je serais ravis crois moi… Se frottant les yeux larmoyant de rire.

- Bon allez tu fais la vaisselle ? Moi je réquisitionne la salle de bain ! S'exclama Santana y courant pour verrouiller la porte.

- Et merde… Putain je déteste avoir des squatters chez moi… Se dit-il tout seul sortant de son nu en simple boxer portant le plateau qu'il amena à la cuisine.

Ouvrant les rideaux et faisant quelques rangements dans ses affaires, Blaine attendit de pouvoir emprunté la salle de bain ce qui ne tarda pas à venir. Une fois que les deux furent préparés ils se rendirent au Café du Grand Hôtel à deux pas de là pour prendre un second café dans la majesté du lieu. Malgré la majesté des boiseries embellissant le grand salon de l'appartement de Blaine, ce restaurant est tout autre, marbré, boisées, antiques, toute sa prestance mettant en valeur la France. Malgré le fort prix du café, Blaine aime se rendre de temps à autre dans ce lieu majestueux pour s'isoler.

- C'est énormément friqué ici…

- Bah…

- Quoi, t'es riche ? Dit-elle en faisant les grands yeux.

- Quand tu es artiste comme moi tu sais… Bon tu ne roule pas sur l'or mais, tu vie très aisément.

- Donc, tu es pété de thune ? Oh !

- Je ne roule pas sur l'or mais j'ai de quoi me faire plaisir sans limite, tu connaîtras ça d'ici quelques années.

- Je n'en suis pas si sure… Soupira la latina, jalouse.

- Nous travaillerons ensemble pour que cela soit le cas, crois moi je ne fais jamais de paroles dans le vent.

- Tu parles…

- Santana, tu as oubliée ce qui t'attends ? S'étonna Blaine fronçant des sourcils.

- Bah euh… Réfléchissant. Je crois…

- Nous montons l'uns des plus grands shows que la France n'ait vu depuis des années, et nous l'exporterons à Broadway tu vas, avoir le premier rôle, Santana tu vas connaître la gloire ! Dit-il avec un grand enthousiasme.

- Ouais bon euh on n'y est pas encore hein chéri. Commande les cafés avant. Rétorqua la latina avec un petit sourire.

Appelant le maître d'hôtel, Blaine passa la commande pour deux cafés gourmands qui leur fut apporté assez rapidement profitant de ce petit moment assez chère puisque Blaine sortit sa carte bancaire et non du liquide pour cacher la modique somme à son amie. Traînant dans la salle de réception pour regarder les personnes hautaine et connu pour certains, en France. Blaine s'amusa à les présenter de loin même si elle ne connaissait aucun de ces noms.

- Tiens, vois-tu cette personne c'est Miri Lee, une pianiste canadienne sur youtube, elle se produit toute la semaine prochaine dans l'Opéra pour une série de concert et elle à choisi Bordeaux pour sa tournée Europe.

- Je ne connais pas… Marmonna la latina.

- Tu la connaîtras puisqu'elle devrait venir aux dernières nouvelle dans ma classe bientôt au Conservatoire.

- D'accord, bon on bouge ? C'est trop bourge ici… Se plaignit Santana.

- Ok, allez vient on va faire un tour dans les boutiques. Répondit Blaine en se levant du fauteuil.

C'est donc, ensemble rien qu'entre eux qu'ils partirent du Grand Hôtel partant vers la Fnac pour y effectuer quelques achats de CD et DVD. Lui s'attarda sur le dernier album du groupe Panic ! At The Disco tandis que Santana chercha un simple DVD. Lorsque Blaine revient avec l'album et trouva son amie en train de galérer dans sa recherche il se mit à chercher avec elle. Malgré son absence de deux mois dans ce magasin il se souvient encore des moindres détails et ordres de classements et trouva le DVD en un rien de temps, lui donnant en main propre.

- Wow, comment tu l'as trouvé ?

- Je connais le magasin c'est tout, allez je te l'offre.

- Non, non je le paie c'est bon. Insista la jeune.

- Je te l'offre c'est tout, pas de discussion rho… Tu vas au pire payer mon album si tu veux, il est moins cher en plus. Proposa Blaine.

- Mhm, je préfère ouais. Dit-elle faisant mine de réfléchir.

Les deux amis firent beaucoup de boutique dans la matinée, s'arrêtant longuement à la galerie La Fayette où le bouclé prit quelques vêtements faisant monter le montant à une somme qui en fit palpité le cœur de Santana à une folle vitesse. Menant une vie bien différente qu'elle à plus voir en Californie, Blaine est complètement dans son élément ici, faisant des achats exécrables, qu'importe le prix, même si son blazer coûte plus de 500 €, ce dernier fit transaction quand même. Rendant folle son amie, pas habitué à voir de telles sommes partirent aussi vite. Lui y est habitué c'est son train de vie qui est ainsi. Prenant le temps de manger place de la Victoire, ils repartirent peu après refaisant les boutiques dépensant des sommes énormes ce qui n'arrêta pas de choquer Santana, ce supplice s'arrêta lorsqu'il reçut un appel d'Alexis pour savoir si la soirée au bar tenait toujours, les obligeant ainsi à se rentrer et dire au-revoir aux boutiques.

- Sérieusement tu as dépensé combien là ? Tu es malade ! S'écria son amie dans le salon.

- D'une part c'est mon argent, j'en fais ce que je veux, et de deux ceci ne te regarde pas ?

- Tu as toujours eu ce rythme de vie ?

- Bah oui, j'en profite, je n'ai pas raison ? S'étonna le bouclé prenant ses poches à l'entrée partant vers sa chambre rapidement suivit par la latina.

- Oui tu as raison, oui ça ne me regarde pas mais franchement, tu ne crois pas en faire un peu trop ?

Blaine ne dit rien la laissant parler, pendant qu'il range les vêtements acheter dans la matinée puis, agacer de l'entendre parler, ce dernier claqua la porte de l'armoire et prit enfin la parole.

- Tu veux bien, te taire ? Je te loge, gratuitement pour le moment donc je pense que la moindre des choses serait de me foutre la paix avec ma vie. S'énerva Blaine.

- Fais juste attention, c'est tout et ne te sens pas obligé d'acheter tout ça car tu as un manque…

- Santana, tu vas être chiante comme ça toute ta période chez moi ? Lança avec virulence le bouclé.

- Euh… Je… Ok… Bon bah je vais allez faire un tour sur internet moi ça vaudra mieux parce que là… Marmonna la jeune femme quittant la chambre du bouclé partant dans la sienne.

Elle connecta son ordinateur à internet et s'occupa l'esprit en écoutant sa playlist avec son casque tout en répondant à des exercices de français, pendant que Blaine lui retourna au salon pour répéter quelques partitions avant de partir pour la soirée. Alors qu'à New-York, Kurt est tout simplement comblé et heureux, vivant une folle aventure dont il commença depuis peu, mais si excitante.

- Franchement Rachel je commence à te comprendre, c'est magique ici mon Dieu j'adore ! Je m'y sens déjà comme chez moi c'est fou, franchement je vais songer à faire acheter à Blaine un appartement ici c'est si…. Wow ! Dit-il buvant son café StarBucks.

- Et bah, c'est vraiment plaisant de te voir heureux comme ça, vraiment. Dit-elle avec le sourire.

- La petite leçon de morale de Blaine hier m'a remit les idées en place et on doit profiter de notre moment séparé pour s'amuser avant de ne plus se quitter, alors je veux profiter un maximum et m'amuser ici, vu qu'après il va faire son spectacle et tout, ça va être différent et lourd.

- Tu peux m'en dire plus sur ce spectacle ? Demanda Rachel.

- Je sais juste qu'ils veulent lancer une grande réplique à Broadway et que la France retrouve une place ici, après je n'en sais pas plus, juste que la première sera à Bordeaux puis Paris et après export ici à Broadway, pourquoi ?

- Et bien, Blaine est ton petit-ami c'est normal que je m'interroge sur lui, j'ai envie de le connaître un peu même si nos rapports n'ont pas été cordiale lorsque je l'ai vu à Los Angeles. Je suis contente que l'on puisse se retrouver toi et moi tu sais… Ça m'a vraiment manqué…

Kurt regarda les yeux de son amie, des yeux attendrissant dans lesquelles il plongea son propre regard et se lança dans de grandes anecdotes sur son Blainey, celui qui le rend heureux et qui l'a sortie d'une solitude profonde. Alors que pendant ce temps, en France, Blaine été tout simplement affalé sur le siège en bois du House Of Parliament avec ses amis, buvant quelques Long Island, le seul petit reproche que Santana se permit de faire est le manque d'une scène ou d'instrument musicale ce qui lui valut un recadrèrent venant d'Alexis.

- Non tu ne peux pas dire ça, puisque chaque soir pratiquement un groupe à réserver et vient avec leurs instruments, ils se mettent même là. Soit ils sont en retard, soit personne n'à réserver pour ce soir.

- Bah tiens regarde si personne ne va animer la soirée… Lança Marie regardant un groupe d'homme arriver avec quelques guitares.

- Bon, bah la soirée va pouvoir enfin commencé dans une meilleure ambiance musicale. Constata Blaine alors que les musiciens s'installèrent.

Les gars partirent au bar pour prendre de nouvelles boissons et revint aussitôt à la table écoutant les quelques musiques pop rock que joua et chanta le groupe de musiciens. Quelques verres plus tard Alexis, invita Marie à danser, Blaine restant à table avec Santana tendit sa main et partit danser également avec Santana sous l'emprise de l'alcool, manquant de la faire tomber à plusieurs reprises. Pour eux c'est l'euphorie, et pour Kurt c'est simplement un moment touristique à Ground Zero touchant les lettres dorées de toutes ces victimes mort lors de l'attentat. Des images qui l'avaient terriblement choqué, c'était un moment important pour lui que d'être à cet endroit et se rendre compte de la grandeur du monument et de pouvoir imaginer la hauteur de ces deux tours jumelles.

- Blaine, j'ai mal de tête, j'ai l'impression que je vais crever, on peut rentrer ? Supplia Santana, très fatiguée.

- Ouais allez vient il est deux heure du mat' de toute façon je fatigue aussi. Hey, Oh Alexis ! Heeeey !

- Quoiii ? Râla Alexis qui tripota Marie.

- On s'en va Santana n'est pas traque. Bonne soirée ! Cria Blaine pour se faire entendre.

- Ok, à plus tard ! Dit-il se replongeant sur Marie.

Repartant en direction de l'appartement Cour de l'Intendance, le bouclé reçut un iMessage vidéo de Kurt lui souhaitant bonne nuit depuis un restaurant de la cinquième avenue, ce petit message attendrissant le faisant frémir de plaisir et d'envie. Rentrant rapidement, il allongea Santana dans le lit et partit lui aussi s'endormir dans sa chambre. Alexis et Marie eux, partirent du bar et se rendit précipitamment chez eux se retirant leurs vêtements.

- On est bourré Alexis pas ça…. Grogna Marie se faisant baiser la poitrine.

- Bah alors ? On est en couple non ? Lança Alexis replongeant sa tête dans la poitrine de la femme qu'il embrassa amoureusement et sauvagement.

- Oww… Oui mais…. Puis merde ! Dit-elle poussant Alexis qui se vautra sur le canapé.

Elle monta à califourchon sur lui, retirant sa ceinture et craqua la petite chemise du garçon se rua sur son corps finement sculptée dont elle croqua les abdominaux le faisant ainsi. Alexis haleta à cette sensation, et glissa ses mains dans les cheveux foncé de la jeune femme qui le couva de baiser avant de presser d'un coup sec son entrejambe procurant un petit cri étouffé de surprise.

- J'ai envie de toi chérie… Soupira d'impatience Alexis.

- Shhhh… Laisse-moi te faire plaisir. Dit-elle embrassant ses lèvres et redescendit le long de son torse glissant une main sous son boxer, sentant la verge et le scrotum de l'homme entrait en fusion à se touché.

- Ohh… Tu... uuuuuhh… owww…. Grogna de gémissement Alexis alors que Marie pressa sa verge, tout en y faisant des mouvements de vas et vient, embrasser le bout.

Allant doucement, Marie continua quelques temps ses vas et vient avant de sucé la verge dressé de son chéri, qui ne put retenir ses mains, pressant sa tête pour enfoncé plus profondément sa verge en sa bouche. Frémissant de plaisir, Marie s'arrêta par un baiser sur le téton droit, en guise de signal passionné, Alexis se dégagea du canapé et prit sa place, embrassant ses poignets et sa poitrine avant de s'imprégner de l'odeur et du liquide séminale féminin se dégageant des lèvres inférieurs de la douce.

- Je t'aime, Mayre… Dit-il susurrant ce surnom au creux de l'oreille de la jeune femme.

- Je t'aimerais encore plus si tu cesserais de me faire attendre… Dit-elle en guise de réponse.

Comprenant pleinement les propos de Marie, Alexis se hâta à la couvrir de tendres baisers avant d'entrée en elle de façon douce, la faisant aussitôt frémir et poussa un crié de délivrance. Continuant à l'embrasser, Alexis s'engagea dans une partie se vas et viennent de longues minutes, passionnément. Il s'épuisa rapidement, transpirant comme un fou, dont la sueur tomba de son front continuant se vas et vient incessant qui fit claquer son scrotum contre elle, qui ferma les yeux et entre ouvre sa bouche pour y laisser s'échapper son souffle chaud et accélérer. Alexis posa son front contre celui de Marie et lient leurs regards aux leurs, le visage de l'homme commença à grimaçait, sa respiration se coupa et il se libéra en elle donnant de tout son amour et de sa sensibilité, en l'embrassant pour étouffer son grognement de satisfaction.

- Mhmmm… A….mhmm… Arriva t-elle à sortir de sa bouche caressant le dos d'Alexis.

- Je… T'aime tant…. Soupira d'épuisement se vautrant sur le corps de Marie.

Continuant de l'attendrir par ses mains, Marie laissa son petit-ami s'endormir dans ses bras, épuiser mais heureux, s'endormant elle aussi à son tour peu de temps après. Alors qu'à New-York sur la petite île de la Statue de la Liberté, Kurt contempla la Big Apple d'un autre œil. D'une manière excentrique et pleinement excité. New-York reste un rêve d'enfant qui, devient peu à peu réalité. Même s'il est pleinement conscient que tout ceci est éphémère et c'est un choix voulu de rompre avec New-York dans quelques semaines, il se sentit ici, chez lui.

- C'est juste magnifique Rachel… En moins de 48h on à fait le tour de New-York j'ai l'impression… Dit-il les yeux brillant d'émerveillement.

- Et non, tu n'as encore rien vue Kurt, il reste tant de choses à voir. Répondit son amie grand sourire lui prenant la main dans la lampe de la Statue de la liberté, donnant une vue panoramique sur New-York.

Restant là, de longues minutes, attendant le couché de soleil et ce ciel violet envahir la Big Apple du haut de cette statue de la Liberté prenant beaucoup de photo de lui et son amie qu'il publia aussitôt sur Instagram et sur son Facebook. Blaine se réveilla avec la notification Facebook e son téléphone, et vit l'image de Kurt avec la légende « New York state of mind », la simple beauté du visage de Kurt lui fit monté les larmes aux yeux avec un grand sourire, un manque certes mais une joie de voir Kurt allait au mieux de sa forme et de voir, qu'il ne lui aura fallu que quelques heures pour se remettre de cette absence, contrairement à lui qui, malgré ce qu'il laisse paraître, reste simplement démoli.

- Blaine ne dort pas… Il vient de mettre j'aime avec un petit commentaire, regarde. S'exclama Kurt.

- Content de… Te voir épanoui, tu me manques tant… Lit-elle à haute voix. Mhm, c'est franchement romantique, je suis jalouse ! Râla avec humour la brunette.

- Tu crois que je devrais l'appeler ? S'interrogea Kurt.

- Répond lui en commentaire, c'est préférable comme ça il se rendormira.

- Ok…

Il écouta attentivement son amie et se mit à rédiger un commentaire sur l'image.

**Kurt Hummel :**

_Je vis un rêve, mais il me manque quelqu'un, toi. Mais vu l'heure qu'il est je n'en dirais pas plus va plutôt dormir, je t'aime…_

Après validation de l'envoi de ce commentaire que Blaine lit attentivement souriant comme un enfant comblé et s'endormit à nouveau, Kurt lui rebroussa chemin et quitta la Statue de la Liberté pour allez à un bateau-mouche faisant restaurant prenant un plat simple et italien, spaghetti-bolognaise dans lequelle ils parcoururent ils parcoururent le contour de la ville sous cette nuit sombre et peu illuminé, si ce n'est que par les lumières des buildings de la ville. Pendant toute la soirée, les deux amis naviguèrent sur le fleuve jusqu'au minuit sonnant, où, le bateau les reconduit sur la terre ferme et prirent la direction de l'hôtel particulier de la diva de New-York.

* * *

Chansons dans ordre de parution

I write sins not tragedies - Brendon Urie (Panic! At The Disco)  
No one - Alicia Keys

Voici pour ce chapitre j'espère que le fait qu'il tienne une correspondance régulière vous rassure et vous permet de voir que pour le moment ça va. Enfin "ça va" quoi. La suite au prochain chapitre !


	9. Chapter 9

Salut vous tous !

Bon ça va, je vois que vous n'êtes pas mécontent de ce précédent chapitre, j'étais assez inquiet dans le fond, mais vous m'avez rassurez, j'ai fais un bon boulot pour éviter que ce soit trop triste. En même temps, je penses que c'est complètement différent de la tristesse de A World To Believe. Bref. La distance sera très vite anéantit, puisque Kurt reprend la route pour Paris dans ce chapitre, mais est-ce-que tout s'est bien passé? Je n'ai pas souhaité non plus rester trop longtemps sur cette période.

**Klaiine-Cindy:** _Je suis quelqu'un qui n'est pas du genre à avoir de regret, mais je ne suis pas eux... La réponse viendra au fur et à mesure du temps. La distance peut-elle, devenir un supplice au bout d'un certain temps? Je n'en sais rien, c'est quelque chose d'encore un peu flou mais qui va avoir droit à une part dans les chapitres à venir, et une part de vérité, de conscience future. Advienne que pourra._

**Kurtnie:** _"Ils se quittent pour mieux se retrouver". Je dis que ce n'est pas faux, en effet c'est tout frais ce renouveau, donc finalement, le mieux reste à venir, j'en suis concrètement convaincu. Le côté Kurt ivre, et le haut-parleur en mode "ON" est des choses qui arrivent tellement souvent à un entourage qui nous est propre... Nous avons tous, où bien nous vivrons quelque chose pareil dans notre vie, c'est épique comme tu le dis. Quant à Santana, tu as tout dit, à la fois Blaine est très accueillant et à l'écoute de cette personne. Quant à Kurt, non quoi qu'il advienne, Kurt retourne à Paris comme je l'annonce plus haut, mais est-ce vraiment au bon moment... _

**Guest:** _Les chapitres qui vont suivre, sont plutôt étonnant de Rachel Berry mais à la fois, nous connaissons ses intentions scrupuleuse et outrageante à l'égard de Blaine, cette amitié entre Kurt et elle, reste une énigme et un peu un pari fou. Mais Kurt, n'en sait rien... _

**Ce:** _Exactement! Ils vivent une folle activité, et donc, nous n'avons pas cette impression de distance ou de séparation, pourrait-on croire à une simple gestion d'un emploi du temps séparatif. _

**nytiss973:** _Je t'explique, en fait, Rachel lorsqu'elle est arrivée à New-York et à voulu percer donc à Broadway, a eu de drastiques conditions, et ses parents étant homosexuelles, les gens quelques peu cons, ont réussit à amadouée la jeune femme par des avantages à condition que cette dernière coupe contacte avec les gens dont elle connait l'existence jusqu'ici. Un peu comme un mariage Monarchique de l'époque. Marie-Antoinette, due abandonner contacte physique, et tout ce qui lui appartenait de sa vie antérieur (autrichienne) pour ainsi, avoir l'accès au territoire de France et, le titre de Reine à l'avenir. Un exemple différent mais comparable à Rachel qui, pour avoir son succès et, Funny Girl à due, se séparer de sa vie antérieur. J'ai écris ce chapitre il y a un mois voir plus... Je ne sais plus à quel moment Rachel interviendra drastiquement, mais chose de sûre, cette distance va avoir des conséquences irréversible pour l'avenir de tous. _

**elomar35/ Charming29:** _J'écoute beaucoup Panic! At The Disco depuis quelques mois maintenant, une manière pour moi de varier ma playlist. Ils me font évidemment penser à Fall Out Boy puisqu'ils eurent quelques temps en commun la même production (Fuelen by...) Quant aux sentiments de Rachel, mes prochains chapitres montreront si elle est sincère ou non dans ses sentiments. Et Blaine reste très déstabilisé par la non-présence de Kurt à ses côtés, mais le fait du décalage horaire y joue aussi beaucoup, sans toute fois le préciser dans ma fanfiction. _

Merci pour toutes celles et ceux qui font lecture de Dreaming Is Free, et la commente en privée, en review ou sur les réseaux sociaux, c'est extrêmement plaisant tout ceci, j'aime cette nouvelle aventure, différente de ma première fanfiction mais, votre présence fidèle me donne qu'une chose, poursuivre l'écriture de Dreaming Is Free, l'achever, et- reprendre l'aventure avec d'autres fanfiction. Vraiment j'avais un doute, je pensais que celle-ci serait ma dernière mais finalement, vous êtes vraiment... Mais vraiment en train de me faire changer d'opinion, alors encore une fois, merci, merci à tous et à toutes et... Bonne lecture !

* * *

Deux semaines passèrent, deux semaines de séparation pour les deux amants, les contacte fut de plus en plus restreint et de plus en plus court à cause de la reprise du conservatoire du bouclé et de l'apprentissage sévère qu'effectue Santana. Lui, de New York avait lancé la procédure d'expatriation et n'attendait plus que les bonnes nouvelles. Son entretien auprès du magazine RollingStone s'est fini par un simple et celui de Vogue, est aujourd'hui. Grâce à Rachel, Kurt connaissait maintenant New York comme s'il y vivait depuis toujours. Ce séjour dans la Big Apple n'a fait qu'accentuer le côté bénéfique de Kurt, il a retrouvé sa meilleure amie d'époque et passe de formidable journée et soirée ensemble, quoiqu'elle soit, elle aussi un emploi du temps très pris, le laissant très souvent seul. La mère de Blaine a réussi à trouver acheteur pour sa maison et n'attend plus que les documents signés et sa dette sera officiellement terminée. Tout va très vite pour lui.

- Je peux t'offrir quelque chose ? Déclara une voix inconnue.

- Tu es… ? S'interrogea Kurt.

- William, mais tout le monde m'appelle Liam. Je t'offre une bière ? Insista Liam.

- Mhm, un café plutôt j'ai juste un entretien d'embauche dans quelques heures.

- Garçon ! Deux cafés. S'exclama Liam claquant des doigts.

- Tu as l'air d'être un habitué d'ici vu comment tu lui parles… Jugea Kurt.

- Mhm, tout autant que toi tu es ici alors. Rétorqua Liam.

- Je suis en couple. Lâcha Kurt.

- Moi aussi.

- J'ai du mal à te croire, comme si, tu allais m'aborder comme ça, sans arrière pensée… Roula des yeux Kurt prenant place sur une table, quittant le bar.

- Ça fait trois ans que je suis avec et ça fait environ six mois que je n'ai plus trop de contacte, enfin si j'en ai mais moins qu'avant. Il est à Londres pour le travail.

- Et moi en France car c'est là-bas qu'il bosse… Soupira Kurt.

- Amour à distance ? Tu es du genre à chercher par internet ? Ria Liam.

- Non, non il est de San Francisco et il est venue deux mois pour un grand concours qu'il à remporté tout ça enfin bref…

- Je vois, je comprends…

Le serveur apportant leurs cafés enclencha l'effet d'un passage sous silence qui dura de longues minutes, sirotant tout deux cette dose de caféine.

- Mhm, et sinon pourquoi tu es à New-York alors que lui est en France ?

- J'ai fais le choix de m'évadé un peu et j'ai des rendez-vous que je ne peux pas annuler, enfin si j'aurais plus mais… Puis le temps de me faire expatrier aussi, tout est long donc voilà… Un mélange de tout, de rien. Se justifia Kurt voyant que ses arguments sont obsolète.

- Ouais euh ok tes arguments sont un peu con, mais j'accepte, mes miens sont pas mieux, j'ai peur de l'avion…

- Ah ouais ok… Ria Kurt.

- Ce n'est pas des conneries j'en ai vraiment peur… Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas suivi au final, tu aurais plus tout annulé et partir avec elle en temps que visa touriste et revenir plus tard pour l'expatriation…

- On est tombé d'accord qu'il était préférable de souffrir une fois que deux fois, et m'épargner des allées et retours en avion pour ça, autant être séparer un petit bout de temps le temps que tout soit en place, et que l'on soit après tous les deux.

- C'est un beau sacrifice que vous vous êtes fait, c'est beau, vraiment… Est-il aussi beau que son mental l'est ? Demanda d'un regard pervers Liam.

Kurt attrapât son téléphone et alla dans son album pour chercher la photo des deux que Kurt avait fait peu avant et lui montre alors cette image, provoquant un sourire et un rire de Liam. Un rire qui enclencha également un rire nostalgique pour Kurt.

- Sexy… Grogna Liam.

- Très, sexy… Répondit Kurt se mordant les lèvres baissant du regard vers son téléphone.

- Écoute, je dois partir j'ai quelques trucs à faire important si tu veux, on peut s'échanger nos numéros ?

- Je t'ai dis que j'étais en couple avec Blaine et je ne suis pas intéressé.

- Oh, Blaine… S'arrêta un instant le jeune homme. Jolie prénom.

Liam, écrivit sur la serviette de table son numéro qu'il tendit à Kurt, se lève alors de sa chaise et partit sans dire un mot. Kurt lui, détourna son regard vers l'homme et le regarda partir puis, repose alors ses yeux sur la serviette, ce torchon qu'il ne quitta pas des yeux. Il ouvra son répertoire et enregistra finalement le numéro dans son téléphone et partit à l'hôtel particulier de Rachel pour prendre le repas du midi avec elle. Après une virée en taxi le voilà enfin à l'hôtel, entrant et mettant directement les pieds sous la table, se faisant servir aussitôt par la gouvernante.

- Tu voudras que je vienne avec toi chez Vogue ?

- Non, ça ira merci pour être franc… Je maintiens ce rendez-vous alors que je ne veux pas être embauché, je sais que Blaine me paiera l'avion donc là n'est pas le souci mais… La dernière fois que lui et moi nous nous sommes parlés correctement c'était il y a plusieurs jours…

- Kurt, il est très pris avec son boulot tu le sais ça, en plus ça fait deux mois qu'il n'y à pas été c'est normale qu'il soit très occuper. Dit-elle pour réconforter Kurt.

- J'en viens à penser a si le poste m'est offert, de le prendre.

- Euh… Tu es, sérieux ? S'étonna Rachel.

- Vraiment, oui... Souffla Kurt mangeant les quelques pois cassés traînant dans son assiette.

- Je serais ravis de te voir vivre à New York, vraiment mais tu dois en parler avec le principal concerné, Blaine. Tu ne dois pas faire de bêtises ou réagir ainsi car vous ne vous parlez plus beaucoup en ce moment, il ne faut pas oublier que tu es aussi fautif tu as voulu venir…

- Rachel stop, ce discours Blaine me le ressort à chaque fois, je lui ressors aussi à chaque fois la même réponse, c'est bon. Je crois que je le connais par cœur. Coupa l'élan de son amie.

- La décision te revient à toi, mais réfléchis-y bien.

- Mhm… Répondit par ce bruit tout simplement Kurt.

Pas de paroles supplémentaires furent ajoutés concernant Kurt, pas même son rendez-vous pas même ses projets pour les jours à venir, rien. Parlant de Rachel et de Broadway comme la plupart du temps. Il apprécie de parler de cela, sentant tout l'amour et la passion de son amie dans son travail, c'est quelque chose d'incroyable se disait-il dans sa tête. Finissant de manger, Kurt partit aussitôt de l'hôtel particulier et alla à son rendez-vous à pied, ce qui, mit énormément de temps aux vues de la densité des piétons et du trafic routier par la même occasion. Mais, il arriva à l'heure pour cet entretien, arrivant au pied du 4 Times square. Des buildings ce n'est pas ce qui manque à New York mais celui-ci lui provoqua des papillons dans le ventre, loin d'être ceux que Blaine lui procura en temps normal. C'est des papillons de crainte qui l'envahit à ce moment même, prenant une profonde inspiration il poussa les lourdes portes vitrées et s'engagea dans le hall d'accueil allant au secrétariat.

- Bonjour, euh, Kurt Hummel j'ai rendez-vous avec la Directrice Editoriale.

- Un instant je vérifie, vous avez une pièce d'identité ?

- Euh, oui tenez… S'étonna Kurt mais montra sa carte de résident californien.

- Mhm, merci, c'est bon c'est au quinzième étage, bonne journée.

- Merci…

S'engageant dans le grand ascenseur qui le transporta rapidement au quinzième étage, son souffle fut de nouveau coupé lorsqu'il vit ce grand accueil de marbre blanc avec les initiale en grand du magazine se présentant à nouveau au secrétariat qui le fit patienter une fois de plus. Un quart d'heure, vingt minutes, vingt cinq, vingt sept minutes. Vingt sept minutes d'attentes et de retard pour la directrice qui arrive enfin devant lui.

- Mr Hummel, bonjour, allons dans mon bureau nous serons plus tranquille.

Regardant chaque bureau l'envahir de chaque côté, des bureaux si plein et si prestigieux lui donnant de la brillance dans ses yeux.

- Entrez, et installez-vous. Dit-elle prenant place dans son fauteuil.

- Mmm… Merci… Dit-il en bafouillant.

- Je vais être franche je n'ai pas regardé votre dossier donc je vais prendre un peu de temps de notre entretien pour en prendre compte.

- Euh, d'accord, faîtes donc… Souria bêtement Kurt.

Les cinq premières minutes fut simplement rythmé de bruitages buccale de la directrice qui posa enfin le dossier et s'attarda en la personne propre, Kurt Hummel, elle croisa ses jambes et posa les coudes sur son bureau fixant Kurt.

- Vous vivez à San Francisco et vous postulé ici…

- Non, enfin je n'y vis plus j'ai déménagé, je vis ici maintenant enfin… C'est compliqué… Avoua Kurt.

- Vos croquis et votre curriculum vitae est très complet mais parlez-moi de vous. La mode n'est pas à prendre a la légère voyez-vous, avant tout c'est le cœur qui est mit en avant, parlez-moi, de vous. Exigea la femme.

- Kurt Hummel, 25ans ayant passé les huit dernières années dans une solitude profonde à bosser dans un magasin de prêt-à-porter et qui à trouvé réconfort dans les croquis… Dit-il cyniquement.

- Et, aujourd'hui ?

- Simplement perdu dans ses pensées à choisir la France et son petit-ami tout en ayant la possibilité de voir ses rêves partir en éclat, où rester ici dans cette ville superbe et qui en peu de temps m'a adopté…

- Que fais votre petit-ami ?

- C'est un pianiste, chanteur compositeur, un grand musicien américain qui est assez connu en Europe.

- Son nom ?

- Blaine Devon Anderson.

- Je ne connais pas, désolé… Il est à Paris ?

- Non, Bordeaux une ville plus bas en France.

- Je connais Bordeaux ! S'exclama la femme.

- Ah ?

- Bah les vins que nous buvons vienne de là-bas, c'est écrit sur les bouteilles...Enfin bref là n'est pas le sujet. Et donc vous êtes partagés entre le rejoindre, où rester ici et éventuellement travailler pour nous ?

- Mhm…

- Kurt, puis-je vous appeler par votre prénom ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Bien, Kurt comme vous devez sûrement le savoir nous avons aussi Vogue en France, bon le siège social et à Paris mais votre profil est clairement un atout et nous avons besoin de jeunesse dans nos rédactions et nos confections artistique, ce que je peux vous proposez à l'heure actuelle et de travailler ici pour nous, disons, une semaine pour voir ce que vous êtes capable de faire et durant cette semaine je rentrerais en contacte avec la direction de Vogue Paris et peut-être qu'une mutation en tant que correspondant mode de cette ville, Bordeaux peux être un atout pour le Vogue de France. Je ne promets rien pour la France, mais, venez dès demain pour commencer ? Je vais demandé à mon assistante de vous faire découvrir le service et votre poste pour la semaine, si bien sûr vous acceptez ma proposition ?

Kurt, est à cet instant juste en train de crié à l'intérieur, c'est la solution idéale pour lui, une semaine de test avec la possibilité de partir en France comme convenus et travailler pour Vogue Paris c'est quelque chose d'incroyable, une situation parfaite et idéale pour lui. Ne réfléchissant pas une seule seconde.

- Oui, oui bien sûr que j'accepte mais… Si Paris refuse ?

- Alors vous devrez être sur Paris. Où bien ici ou alors tout simplement, rien. Mon assistante s'occupe du contrat d'essai et j'entrerais en contacte avec Paris d'ici deux à trois jours si, toute fois votre profil est intéressant à mes yeux et mérite d'être envoyé là-bas.

- Wow… Merci… Vraiment, merci… Répondit avec étonnement Kurt n'en croyant pas de ses yeux.

- Bienvenue et bonne journée Kurt Hummel. Dit-elle tendant sa main que Kurt serra avant de partir.

Il quitta son bureau et partit donc au secrétariat où l'assistante lui fit signer les contrats et lui montra ce qui sera son bureau, tout simplement il sera avec l'assistante de la directrice pour la semaine, elle qui lui expliqua quelque peu le fonctionnement et les tâches a exécuté avant sa venue de demain. Après une petite heure, il sortit enfin du building et son reflexe et de composer le numéro de Blaine après le calcule de l'horaire de décalage.

- Bon, il est vingt heure il dot être chez lui c'est bon ! Se dit-il tout seul en pleine rue prenant son téléphone et composa son numéro.

Une sonnerie, une deuxième sonnerie, une troisième, une quatrième, messagerie vocale.

- Bonjour vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Blaine Anderson laissez-moi un message !

- Blaine c'est… C'est moi, j'avais quelque chose à t'annoncé, rappel moi, s'il te plait… je t'… A plus tard. Dit-il en raccrochant.

Rageant aussitôt son téléphone dans sa poche, il regagna le bar-café de ce matin pour y reprendre une bonne grande dose de caféine. Sur le chemin du café il tomba par hasard sur Liam qui l'interpella voyant la tête dépité de Kurt.

- Hey, Kurt, tout va bien ?

- Oh… Tu te souviens de mon nom… Répondit tristement Kurt.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tous le monde te regarde bizarrement tu es si pâle et si, dépité d'humeur…

- Pourquoi je te dirais ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce-que ça peux te foutre ? Ria Kurt continuant à marcher.

- Ouais on ne se connait pas, mais j'ai envie de te connaître.

- Tu n'as qu'une envie c'est de couché avec moi. Roula des yeux Kurt.

- Car toi, tu n'en as pas envie ? Lança Liam.

Cette question stoppa net Kurt, ouvrant grand ses yeux dans le vide, se retournant pour regarder Liam, le regarder d'un air assassin.

- Je suis sur que tu lui as téléphoné et qu'encore une fois tu ne lui as pas parlé, messagerie ou discussion rapide. Ouais c'est ça à en avoir ton visage… 1789 Howard Street. C'est entre Lafayette Street et Broadway, vient ce soir si tu as envie de te changé les idées, si tu ne viens pas j'aurais compris. Dit-il avec un sourire partant.

Kurt resta simplement choqué à cette proposition, continuant sa route vers le café encore plus pensif qu'il ne le fut. Il est simplement perdu dans ses pensées, et dans ces propos, ne sachant plus quoi faire, plus quoi dire et cette lourde impression de voir Blaine s'en allez, l'abandonner lui hanta tellement l'esprit. Son téléphone sonna, ne tardant pas à l'attraper et décroché a cette appel qui le sortit de ses pensées.

- Hey Kurt je suis vraiment désolé…

- Ne t'excuse pas Blaine ça va… Tu vas bien ?

- Mhm… Je suis juste très fatigué, j'ai du mal à m'y faire mais ça va… Tu me manques tellement Kurtsy… Soupira tristement Blaine s'isolant dans sa chambre.

- Tu me manques aussi… Répondit simplement Kurt.

- Tu as une bonne nouvelle à me dire donc ?

- Je suis engagé chez Vogue.

- Oh…. Répondit simplement Blaine marquant un temps d'arrêt. Pour que ce soit une bonne nouvelle ça veux dire que, tu resteras là-bas…

- Non, non Blaine pas du tout, je fais une semaine de test là-bas et si ma semaine est validé je suis transférer en France ! Au Vogue de France !

- Mais il est à Paris, Kurrt… Grogna Blaine d'un ton encore plus triste.

- En tant que correspondant mode à Bordeaux. Rajouta Kurt.

- Oh… Euh, attend t'es sûre de ne pas te faire avoir là ? Vraiment ?

- Oui Blaine si je te le dis ! S'écria Kurt.

- Wow… Kurt, c'est… C'est juste génial ? Wow… Je suis si content pour toi, pour nous ça veux dire que, tu rentres bientôt ? Renifla Blaine.

- Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelle de l'Ambassade.

- Ça viendra Kurtsy, ça viendra, surtout si tu décroche un travaille tu verras les choses iront plus vite ne perd pas espoir. Rassura Blaine.

- Mhm… Et toi, comment ça va ?

- Oh bah moi comme je t'ai dis beaucoup de boulot mais Santana apprend beaucoup et très vite, il y a des nouveaux professeurs de piano ce qui fait que je vais m'occupé que d'une petite partie maintenant au vue du spectacle tout ça, là j'ai beaucoup de travaille mais ça devrait s'estomper peu à peu, pour plus me concentré sur le spectacle. Déclara Blaine enfonçant sa tête dans son coussin.

- Je t'aime. Le lui dit Kurt tout simplement.

- Reviens vite ? Tu me manques tant… Soupira Blaine.

- Tu me manques bien plus que tu ne peux t'imaginer, ne pas entendre ta voix, ne plus branché la caméra avec toi car tu es surchargé de travail me démonte tu n'oses imaginer…

- Tu arrives dans moins de quinze jours, positivons, en plus tu vas être également pris de tes après-midis ça va passer très vite Kurt.

- On va se dire ça, ouais.

- Je vais devoir te laisser Kurt, je suis fatigué et j'ai encore des choses à faire…

- Dis-moi quelque chose avant que tu ne partes… S'il te plait.

- Quelque chose. Ria Blaine.

- Enfoiré ! Je déteste ton humour. Râla Kurt.

- Je t'aime Kusty.

- Je t'aime Blainey Beardy Beeeuuhh Ouh pardon! S'excusa Kurt.

- Je préfère mon humour de merde qu'un rot à la gueule… Déglutît Blaine

- À plus tard, Blaine je t'aime… Susurra Kurt.

- À très vite Kurtsy… Dit-il raccrochant.

Quelques larmes tombèrent le long des joues creuses de Kurt, et un sentiment de solitude envahit le bouclé, les rendant triste l'un comme l'autre. Blaine alla simplement au piano faire réviser Santana encore et encore jusqu'à tard le soir, alors que Kurt lui vagabonda dans les rues de New-York toute l'après-midi.

- Hey Kurt excuse moi mais je ne te vois pas à la maison donc je me permets de te téléphoner, ça s'est bien passé ?

- Oh oui je suis engagé une semaine et si tout est bon je serais probablement muté en France.

- C'est une excellente nouvelle, je vais partir à un gala de charité et je n'ai pas plus t'avoir de billet je suis désolée… Tu vas trouver de quoi t'occuper pour la soirée ?

- Je trouverais ne t'en fais pas… Passe une bonne soirée, Rachel.

- Toi aussi Kurt, si tu as besoin appelle mon chauffeur il te récupérera, moi je vais rentrer super tard donc bon, ça l'occupera. Dit-elle en riant.

- Merci, c'est gentil. À plus Rach' !

- Bises, Kurt.

Alors qu'elle partit pour son gala et que Kurt gambada dans les rues de New York, à Bordeaux, Santana piqua sa crise de nerfs de rater ce que Blaine tenta de lui faire apprendre, prenant une gorgée de son whisky pure, Blaine se replaça sur le siège au côté de Santana.

- On est claqué je le sais, tu n'en peux plus je sais moi aussi mais on doit là connaître tu te dois de savoir jouer ce foutue Requiem For A Dream de Amadeus. Tu n'as pas le choix Santana, tu dois la réussir sans ça, tu n'auras pas les faveurs de Sue c'est sa musique piano préféré car elle fout une anxiété monstrueuse tu vas me la faire et j'en rien à foutre qu'on se couche tard. Fais-là.

- Bah toi tu es encourageant c'est fou… Bon bah je me lance… Dit-elle faisant craquer ses doigts.

Blaine regarda son doigté et sa manière de joué, se laissant emporté par la musique, sentant son cœur vibré, et son corps trembler, sa tête, rythmé avec le tempo, la pulsation de ce que joue son amie. Il partit vers le violon qui reposait contre la cheminée et le prit attendant le bon moment et lorsque le refrain arriva, il se mit à l'accompagner avec cet instrument rendant la musique plus anxiogène, plus ténèbres et plus sombre. Les deux instruments qui les firent sourire mais les transporta dans cette anxiété pesante et lourde. Reflétant en parallèle l'humeur de Kurt qui frappa à la porte de Liam entrant chez lui, l'embrassant langoureusement le plaquant contre le mur juste à côté de la porte. Blaine continua encore cette musique la faisant répéter plusieurs fois à Santana malgré leurs stades de fatigue et d'anxiété par ce requiem dévastateur. Aussi dévastateur que le corps nu de Kurt sur ce lit du 1789 Howard Street. Liam embrassant le torse de Kurt qui frémissait, écartant ses jambes dont il s'amusa à les frotter sur les draps du lit de cet inconnu.

- Arr… Liam… Stop… Arr…aawww…. Succomba Kurt don't la verge fut en bouche de Liam.

Liam passa sa main contre le torse de Kurt le sentant anxieux, se débattant quelque peu, cette main pour tenter de l'assagir.

- Liam, arrête je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas… Liaaamm… Soupira dans un élan de plaisir Kurt.

L'homme ne l'écouta pas et continua de le sucé et le pompé sous les frissonnements du corps de Kurt. Continuant de le supplié d'arrêter, mais pourtant se laisse faire, Kurt fut tout simplement indécis dans ses pensées.

- Liam... S'il … Oww… Arrête… owww… Gémit Kurt venant de se libérer dans la bouche de Liam.

Liam, qui recracha le sperme de Kurt sur son torse et lui fit un clin d'œil, sortant un préservatif. Kurt complètement rouge d'excitation mais également de haine envers lui-même, ce qui alerta Liam.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu penses à ton gars ?

- Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait… Qu'est-ce-que je LUI fais ? Paniqua Kurt.

- Tu ne fais que t'amusé, rien de sérieux, juste tu te détends. Profite mec ! Lui dit Liam, se ruant sur son cou.

- Haanw… Uuuuh… Non… Je ne peux… Aaaa ! Cria Kurt.

- Shhh… Tu vas gentiment de détendre et te laisser faire, ne m'oblige pas à… Te forcer.

- Laisse-moi, lâche-moi… Mhmmm ! Mhmmm !

Liam vient de bâillonné Kurt, sous la pression de son poids, l'immobilisant, prenant ainsi le temps de le lié aux barreaux de son lit. La panique se lisait alors dans les yeux de Kurt se dandinant dans tout les sens pour tenter de se libérer de l'emprise de Liam, en vain. Ce regard si sombre que lui fit l'homme, descendant le long de son corps, se trémoussant, ne fit qu'accentuer la panique et les cries de détresse de Kurt étouffé par sa baïllonette. Recevant un coup de poing en plein abdomen pour le calmer, pénétrant directement avec son préservatif sur sa verge, dans l'entrée de Kurt sans prendre le temps de faire une dilatation correcte. Cette douloureuse pénétration fit pleurer Kurt d'atroce douleur et au même moment en France.

- Blaine ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Santana voyant Blaine se presser l'estomac.

- J'ai un mauvais pré-sentiment Santana… J'arrive plus à respirer… S'essouffla le bouclé.

- Assied-toi ne bouge pas ! S'attarda de dire son amie ouvrant la fenêtre et partant chercher de l'eau.

- Tiens prend ce verre d'eau, bois...

- Mmmm…Merci… Hé Merde ! Gueula le bouclé lâchant son verre par ses tremblements de mains.

- Hey, calme-toi ce n'est rien, heeey… Blaine qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ? S'inquiéta Santana qui posa ses mains dans celle de Blaine.

- Tu… Tu as déjà ressenti comme si quelqu'un faisait du mal à… Quelqu'un que tu aime ?

- Souffrir en même temps que son âme-sœur tu veux dire ?

- O… Oww… Oui… Oui… Dit-il crispant son visage de douleur.

- Allonge-toi… Ça va allez, ça va d'accord ? C'est juste une crampe que tu as, Kurt va bien je t'assure…

Santana caressa le ventre du bouclé pour le détendre, ce ventre qui était tout simplement en fusion, comme des bombes à retardement explosant en lui. Continuant à lui susurrer des phrases, des mots réconfortant et cette main douce qui le caressa le calma peu à peu. Alors que Kurt lui, continua de souffrir et de crier de douleur Les pressions contre sa prostate qui habituellement le font frémir, sont comme un coup de poignard qui lui été administrée encore plus profondément en lui, lorsqu'il vit Liam sortir de lui mais approcha sa verge vers son visage, Kurt comprit aussitôt ce qu'il voulu faire et commença à sombrer dans une crise de panique voyant l'homme se masturber au dessus de lui. C'est une voisine, alerté par les bruits étouffé de Kurt qui frappa à la porte, cassant même le verrou et entra dans l'appartement. Complètement surpris, Liam renfila son pantalon poussant la femme et partit par les escaliers de secours de l'extérieur. La jeune femme s'empressa immédiatement de détaché Kurt.

- Vous allez bien ? Demanda bêtement la femme. Monsieur ? Dit-elle en l'aidant à se rhabiller totalement incapable de parler. Avez-vous besoin de soins médicaux ? Voulez vous que j'appelle quelqu'un ?

- Bl… Rach…Rachel… Dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

- D'accord donner moi votre téléphone je vais le lui téléphoné… Dit-elle d'une voix inquiète.

Kurt habillé mais toujours aussi tremblant ne voulait qu'une chose, se donner la mort, par sa propre faute en voulant simplement se détendre avant de se rétracté par amour pour Blaine, celui-ci n'a eu droit qu'à une chose, un rapport non consenti, par sa propre faute. Cela n'aurait pas été si seulement il n'avait pas eu cet arrière pensée de coucher avec ce Liam.

- Kurt, je suis au gala je t'ai dis… murmura Rachel.

- Votre ami à été victime d'un viol Madame, nous sommes a Howard Street, je vous attends avec lui.

- Qu… Quoi ? S'écria la brunette. Je… J'arrive immédiatement.

Kurt partit de l'appartement en compagnie de cette femme, attendant à l'extérieur de l'immeuble la voiture de Rachel. Pas un mot sera prononcé jusqu'à l'arrivée de la brunette qui fut rapidement sur les lieux, à peine descendu qu'elle sauta dans les bras de Kurt.

- Kurt ! Dit-elle le serrant dans ses bras.

- Vous devriez l'amener voir un médecin madame…

- C'est ce que je vais faire, merci infiniment Madame… Kurt allez, vient…

Après que la femme lui ait dit comment elle à retrouver Kurt, elle le poussa alors dans la voiture qui les conduit à la clinique centrale de New-York, c'est sans un mot que le trajet ce fit, restant là fixant le vide sous un visage terne et déprimant. Dix minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent à la clinique et il fut pris en charge dans un service psychologique qui lui fit passer des examens concernant les maladies sexuellement transmissible et une batterie de test pour le faire parler. Rachel prit l'iPhone de Kurt et téléphona à Blaine après une longue attente et d'hésitation.

- Kurrt… Grogna de douleur Blaine dont les crampes l'avaient horriblement fatigué.

- C'est Rachel Berry.

- Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Blaine.

- Il…

- Rachel dit moi clairement ce qui s'est passé.

- Il a été violé.

Ce simple mot qui fit remonté l'intégralité du repas du bouclé en sa gorge, redescendant aussitôt. Il comprit pourquoi ces crampes, son pré-sentiment était donc bien réel. Les larmes montèrent sur son visage, l'envie d'hurler, de frapper le mur, de venir à New-York l'envahit tellement.

- Blaine, il est prit en charge, il est sous le choc mais les médecins sont confiant à ce que je sais.

- Comment oses-tu dire ça alors qu'il s'est fait abusé ? Comment oses-tu dire une telle chose alors que tu…

- Pour le bien de Kurt, nous devons nous entendre et unir nos forces, pour lui. Coupa la brunette sentant la rage dans les paroles de Blaine.

- Co… Comment cela s'est passé ?

- C'était dans un appartement d'un gars et, la femme entendait les cries étouffé de Kurt… Elle à défoncé la porte et à découvert ce gars se… Se masturbant au dessus de Kurt et un préservatif usagé reposé sur le côté…

- Je fais un cauchemar ce n'est pas possible… Je, je prend le premier vol d'accord ?

- Non, Blaine reste en France, le voilà… Dit-elle.

- Passe le-moi. Passe le-moi.

- Kurt, c'est Blaine… Murmura Rachel.

Faisant un signe positif de la tête il prit alors le téléphone et prononça ses premiers réels mots après cet évènement.

- Je suis désolé…

- Kurrt… Craqua Blaine à l'autre bout. Je, je vais venir d'accord ?

- Non.

- Kurt…

- Je vais bien, j'irais bosser demain comme convenus, je veux oublier ça d'accord ?

- Kurt… ce n'est pas rien ce qui s'est passé…

- C'est ma faute. Dit-il marchant dans la clinique vers la sortie.

- Non tu ne peux pas di…

- J'ai été chez lui, volontairement. Lâcha Kurt.

- Qu… Quoi ? Demanda Blaine, choqué.

- J'ai été chez lui pour me détendre et une fois que ce gars à commencé a me… A me déshabiller, me toucher je l'ai suppliais d'arrêter…

- Kurrt… Non, tu n'as pas fais ça… Volontairement… Craqua encore plus Blaine.

- Avant-même qu'il commence quoi que ce soit j'avais déjà ce regret et cette envie de fuir, il m'a juste… Empêcher à tout moyen… Commença a craqué Kurt également.

Rachel resta choquée à ces paroles, découvrant la vérité.

- Tu as voulu… Me trompé, Kurt ? Demanda Blaine pesant ses mots.

- Blaine je…

- Kurt… Répond moi…

- Je l'ai pensé même pas une seconde, même si tu me manques, et qu'il m'arrive de me dire que je ferais le premier venu je n'ai jamais osé car tu es tout pour moi, je me suis fais avoir à un piège c'est tout, jamais j'oserais vouloir te tromper, Blaine.

- Je suis endormit, c'est juste impossible, je fais un cauchemar… S'exclama Blaine, se frottant le visage.

- On se voit à mon arrivé en France. Coupa court, Kurt.

- Attend, Kurt, Kurt… Kurt Allo?

Blaine s'effondra sur son lit, cet appel et cet ordre sonna pour lui comme une destruction, comme une tromperie. Santana, alerté par les reniflements bruyant du bouclé se rendit dans sa mère pour le consoler finissant par le faire s'endormir dans ses bras. Elle ne savait strictement rien de ce qui venait d'avoir lieu mais compris qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de très grave.

Rachel suivit Kurt montant dans la voiture et écouta Kurt lui avoué cette soirée.

- J'ai voulu le trompé, je lui ai menti.

- Pourquoi tu as voulu faire ça ? S'étonna Rachel.

- Il n'est plus là, il me manque, je suis en manque, tout me manque je n'ai pas résisté à la proposition de Liam très longtemps, seulement…

- Prend ton temps Kurt… Je suis là. Dit-elle prenant ses mains.

- Seulement, quand il à commencé à me couvrir de baisers je n'ai pas supporté, mais je n'ai réussie à rien et lui s'est acharné sur moi en me ligotant, j'ai… J'étais perdu, je voulais fuir, j'ai aussitôt regretté Rachel… Je ne voulais pas au fond… Craqua Kurt.

Rachel le prit dans ses bras, tant bien que mal pour le réconforter, arrivant rapidement à son hôtel particulier là où elle l'accompagnât jusqu'à sa chambre, le bordant dans son lit tel un enfant. Elle posa son fessier sur le bord du lit, regardant son ami, le visage meurtrit. Comme s'il s'infliger cela en guise de punition pour sa tentative de trompé l'homme qu'il aime. Lançant un regard assassin à son amie, elle comprit qu'elle due quitter la chambre. Soucieuse elle téléphona de nouveau à Blaine.

- Allo ?

- Rachel Berry, puis-je parler à Blaine ?

- Il s'est endormit. Lâcha Santana.

- Je sais ce qui s'est réellement passé, Kurt vient de tout m'avoué.

- Ok, je le réveille. Blaine, c'est pour toi, c'est Rachel, dit-elle lui donnant son téléphone.

- Mhm… ffff… Allo ?

- Je sais tout.

- Est-ce bon que je le sache où tu veux juste détruire le couple, enfin… Si je suis toujours en couple avec lui… Soupira Blaine.

- Tu n'es plus là, tu lui manques, il est en manque de tout ce qui fais toi, alors oui il à pensé à faire mal, oui. Mais une fois rendu dans cette chambre il a clairement comprit qu'il faisait fausse route tu m'entends ? Il regrette d'avoir été dans cet appartement.

- Il à pensé a mal a un moment… Soupira Blaine les larmes remontante.

- Blaine, Kurt va travailler demain il y tient, je pense que ne pas communiquer pendant une semaine, le temps de son stage serait judicieux. Laisse-moi terminer, cette distance va permettre de voir si vous êtes réellement fait l'un pour l'autre. De mon côté, je vais tout faire pour que Kurt affronte cette ignoble chose qu'il à subit et qu'il soit accepté en France, je te le promets.

- Pourquoi je te ferais confiance ? Ria Blaine.

- Pour Kurt ? Nous ne voulons que son bonheur.

- Je lui enverrais quelques messages je pense…

- C'est ton choix, pas le mien, mais cette véritable semaine qu'il vous reste à être séparé je pense, sera capitale pour vous deux, et profiter en. Je vais te laisser, essayé de dormir ne te ferais pas de mal, n'oublie pas, pour Kurt.

- Pour Kurt… Répéta en soupira Blaine.

Reposant son téléphone sur la table de nuit, Blaine regardât son amie couché sur son lit le fixant, s'échangeant un petit sourire réconfortant pour se replonger dans un sommeil déjà fort perturber mais trouvent rapidement le sommeil, si épuisé est-il. Santana elle, continua de regarder Blaine dormir malgré ses cours au Conservatoire, l'état de Blaine l'a pleinement inquiétée et préfère veiller sur lui en cas de nouveau coup dur. Se réveillent peu de temps après, ayant dormit à peine trois heures dans sa nuit, il se leva en même temps que son amie et partir au Conservatoire là où une réunion l'attendit.

- Blaine, Sue veut te mettre un doigt bien profond dans la salle, bouge ton cul bébé ou je t'y amène ! Oh Snap ! Cria Becky Michele.

- Merci Becky Michele, je… je connais le chemin ! Bon Santana on se voit tout à l'heure.

- Oui, hey Blaine.

- Oui ?

- Courage, ça va allez. Dit-elle avec un timide sourire.

- Merci…

Tortillant du fessier d'une manière peu commune et d'une grossièreté qui ne plus guère au bouclé, elle le conduit à la salle de réunion là où l'attendit Sue Sylvester en compagnie de quelques membres du conseil.

- C'est ici beau-gosse… Et après si tu veux on pourra s'envoyer en l'air j'ai des jouets vibrant je sais que t'aime ça. Dit-elle en lui mettant une claque sur la fesse gauche et partant comme une hystérique.

Entrant dans la salle et prenant un siège, la réunion pus enfin commencé, le conseil n'attendant plus que lui, Sue Sylvester la directrice du Conservatoire de Bordeaux prit la parole pour une courte allocution.

- Tout d'abord je tiens à féliciter Monsieur Anderson ici présent pour son travaille accomplit au sein du Conservatoire de San Francisco pour lequelle nous avons une grande sympathie et un partenariat important. Deux mois d'aventure et d'enrichissement pour notre propre Conservatoire. Nous avons des projets précis et, Monsieur Anderson ici présent va vous soumettre nos idées afin d'obtenir votre approbation.

Sue prit place dans son siège et Blaine se leva, le visage terne et très fatigué, se lançant tout de même dans son allocution.

- Merci madame la Directrice, tout d'abord je dois dire que ce fut une aventure enrichissante et m'a permit de redécouvrir ma ville natale. Découvrir les nouvelles méthodes d'enseignements et de concours américain, mais également un avant-goût de comment sont préparer les élèves artistes des Conservatoires pour la scène et où, Broadway. Broadway d'ailleurs, le quartier artistique de New York, où tout talent artistique s'y mélange, mais depuis combien de temps une grande production française ne s'y est pas implanté ? Bien assez longtemps pour… Excusez-moi, assez longtemps pour nous décider de faire quelque chose et conquérir de nouveau ce prestigieux quartier artistique. C'est pourquoi, après de nombreux entretien avec les différents professeurs d'ici et madame la Directrice, nous avons décidés de monter une comédie musicale dont la première sera jouée dans votre ville, monsieur le Maire, mais également à Paris et en suivant, sera exporté à Broadway. Pour ce qui est, du concept du spectacle j'y travaille, personnellement et je pourrais vous en soumettre prochainement l'intrigue.

Il se rassoit dans son siège se frottant les yeux tout en expirant un fort soupire de fatigue et écouta les divers membres du conseil parler entre eux, s'exclamèrent et tout simplement débattent de cette proposition du Conservatoire, puis à sa grande surprise le maire de la ville donna son avis.

- Bon allons, cessons cette discussion qui n'obtient aucun résultat. Les productions de ce Conservatoire se font rares et tombe presque à l'oublie de la population, une idée de créer une comédie musicale dont Bordeaux serait maître avec une exportation à l'étranger me semble insensé certes mais c'est une bonne idée dont je pense, Bordeaux ne peut refuser. J'en parlerais lors du prochain conseil municipal qui à lieu mercredi et je demanderais à vous obtenir une subvention, c'est grâce à des gens comme vous, madame Sylvester, monsieur Anderson, que nous obtenons une renommé et des touristes mais également de potentiels citadins, alors personnellement je ne vois pas pourquoi nous refuserions votre proposition.

Les membres du conseil regardèrent le Maire s'échangeant entre eux quelques murmures durant de très longues minutes, ne remarquant même pas l'assoupissement de Blaine vautré dans son siège la bouche entrouverte. Sue lui donna un coup sous la table pour le réveiller au vue de la réponse officiel des membres.

- Bien, nous avons décidés après une courte suspension de séance de tomber d'un commun accord en faveur de votre proposition, toute fois nous souhaitons avoir accès aux loges, et aux scènes stratégique du Grand Opéra lors de ses représentations. Parla au nom de tous un des membres.

- Oh bon sang vous n'allez pas commencez à nous pété ce dont je n'ai pas pour de stupide place ? Nous n'allons pas privilégier ceux qui ne paierons pas un brun d'argent pour voir ce…

- Sue… Lança Blaine.

- Oui bon d'accord, va pour vos exigences. Dit-elle roulant des yeux. Bon et bien sur ce, je lève la séance. Le compte-rendu signé vous sera transmit par mail prochainement, bonne journée.

Blaine partit aussitôt dans sa salle de cours se posé, comme une envie de soufflé, cette réunion n'est qu'un poids qui lui fut enlever, un stresse en moins. Il s'installa alors au piano et se mit à y faire quelques notes, quelques doigtés avant de tomber sur la musique qu'il chercha dans sa tête.

**You say love is what you put into it…  
You say that I'm losing my will…  
Don't you know that you're all that I think about?  
You make up a half of the whole…**

Ses pensées allèrent automatiquement à Kurt, lui provoquant aussitôt des frissons et des larmes aux yeux qui l'envahit.

**You say that it's hard to commit to it…  
You say that it's hard standing still…  
Don't you know that I spend all my nights…  
Counting backwards the days 'til I'm home?**

If only New York wasn't so far away  
I promise the city won't get in our way  
When you're scared and alone,  
Just know that I'm already home…

Santana entra avec Alexis et Marie en silence, l'écoutant se donner pour cette chanson.

**I say that we're right in the heart of it  
A love only we understand  
I will bend every light in this city  
And make sure they're shining on you**

If only New York wasn't so far away…  
I promise the city won't get in our way…  
When you're scared and alone…  
Just know that I'm already home…

Ses amis s'approchèrent de lui, se réunissant autour du piano, provoquant un sourire immediate sur ses lèvres, le regardant poursuivre sa performance.

**When life takes it's own course  
Sometimes we just don't get to choose  
I'd rather be there next to you  
Promise you'll wait for me, wait for me  
Wait 'til I'm home  
All I have is this feeling inside of me  
The only thing I've ever known**

**If only New York wasn't so far away  
I promise the city won't get in our way  
When you're scared and alone,  
Just know that I'm already home**

Par surprise, Santana se mit à chanter en sa compagnie prenant place à ses côtés sur le banc de piano.****

**If only New York wasn't so far away  
I will be there every step of the way  
When you're scared and alone,  
Just know that I'm already home  
Just know that I'm already home…**

Continuant un court instant l'instrumental de la musique avant de relâcher les dernières notes tout en maintenant la pédale pour continuer la note jusqu'à son extinction.

- Hey! Qu'est-ce-que… S'étonna Blaine.

- On est venu manger avec toi, et Santana nous à expliqué pour Kurt… Lança Marie

- Oh… S'exclama Blaine baissant des yeux.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va bien se passer, c'est dur on imagine et on comprend mec, mais laisse-le un peu de temps, sans de tes nouvelles toute façon avec le décalage horaire c'est très bien j'ai envie de dire, mais crois moi, il reviendra de lui-même.

- Merci vraiment les amis, j'ai l'impression que tout me tombe dessus comme ça depuis hier soir, c'est juste horrible… La vie n'est pas toujours rose… Dit-il niaisement.

- On est là et on te soutient d'accord ? Et quand Kurt arrivera on prendra tous nos distances pour que vous vous retrouviez. Ajouta Santana.

- Bon on mange j'ai faim moi… Grogna Marie.

- Mais tu as toujours faim toi ! Ria Blaine.

Sortant leurs quelques sandwich et portion de frites de leurs poches, Alexis sortit une portion KFC pour Blaine avec une salade et une bouteille de vin avec des verres en plastique ce qui étonna le bouclé qui sourit pour un rien.

- Du vin… Sur mon lieu de travaille… Marmonna Blaine agitant sa tête.

- Rho allez c'est bon ne nous fais pas croire que tu bosse, c'est un amusement d'être ici. Dit-il en plaisantant, servant le verre de vin à son ami.

- Et bien étant donnée que le conseil à accepté le spectacle, je vais me chargé complètement que des membres de la troupe, l'écriture du script tout ça.

- Oh putain tu as dis quoi toi ? Demanda Santana les yeux grand ouvert.

- Le spectacle aura bien lieu, c'est officiel, enfin il sera subventionné tout ça quoi.

- Escuchar ! Cria la latina frappant le sol avec ses pieds.

- Tu ne prends pas de vin Marie ? S'étonna Blaine.

- Mhm, non… Dit-elle en rougissant se contentant de l'eau. J'ai quelques nausées et douleurs en ce moment donc je préfère, faire attention, le vin c'est beau mais bon…

- Ouais t'es en cloque toi ! Lâcha Santana.

- Quoi ? Non, enfin… Je ne crois pas, je ne peux pas être enceinte et puis on s'en moque. Ria la femme.

- À mon tour d'annoncé une bonne nouvelle. S'exclama Alexis levant son verre de vin.

- … Oui ?

- Je ne me présente pas pour la mairie.

- Quoi ? Mais c'était une ambition qui t'attirer, pourquoi tu fais ça ?! Demanda Blaine.

- Tu vas faire le spectacle et de toi à moi, la subvention sera refusé si je suis contre le maire actuel, la politique est dégueulasse et puis… Ce n'est pas vous qui partirais à New York d'ici quelques temps pour une comédie musicale ? L'occasion pour moi et Marie, de vivre l'American Dream.

- Blaine, ton truc là qui te sert d'ami à raison.

- Ton truc… répéta Alexis souriant à l'habitude de la latina.

- Ta gueule, merci. Je disais donc, il dit au revoir à une ambition pour réaliser une autre plus puissante, finalement c'est un mal pour un bien. Dans tous les cas, Marie tu iras à New York donc c'était à prévoir que ton gars suivrait, les relations à distance ça ne dure pas et c'est de la pure connerie.

- …. Merci, Santana… Marmonna Blaine se mordant les lèvres qu'il vient de rentrer dans sa bouche.

- Rho tu vois ce que je veux dire c'est bon…

- La vérité ? La preuve regarde ce que… K… Ce que Kurt à fait, vouloir me trompé et au final il se fait baisé dans son propre plan.

- Sans jeu de mot… Murmura Marie.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit au même moment dégageant l'odeur puéril de la directrice et son déodorant à plein nez, frappant l'épaule du bouclé.

- Bah alors on boit le verre de l'amitié sans sa bonne vieille pétasse de Directrice ?

- Oh putain… Ria Santana.

- Tu rigoles ? Tu sais à qui tu as affaire là ? C'est grâce à moi que tu es ici ma jolie dont je constate que tes seins sont soit refait, soit que ta mère t'a implanté des pastèques à ta naissance car pour avoir une si grosse…

- Jalousie, jalousie… Soupira Santana.

- Tes mots et ton caractère me plaisent à toi… Contrairement à ton pitoyable prof qui se lamente sur son foutu sort et ne veux toujours pas goûter à ma tendre Becketary pourtant si adorable. Enfin bref… On fête quoi ? S'exclama Sue s'installant sur le capot du piano.

- Rien de particulier on allez simplement manger. Répondit Alexis.

- Oh, ok et c'est à qui ce KFC merdique ?

- À moi mais je garde ma salade, prenez le KFC si ça vous enchante. Déglutît Blaine.

- Et bah putain l'ambiance est cool ici… Merci pour ça. Dit-elle commençant à manger.

S'incrustant dans ce qui devait être une pause repas amicale, c'est finalement un repas basique, lourd qui eut lieu à la place. Lançant ses phrases atypiques de sa personne, rabaissant toutes personnes présentes autour du piano.

- Sue ! Sue ! Une élève tente de volé des cronuts ! S'écria Becky Michele arrivant en catastrophe.

- Désolé les jeunes mais le devoir m'appelle… Becky, le fouet à clou est prêt ?

- Oui, Sue, tout est prêt. Dit-elle faisant un clin d'œil au bouclé avant de partir avec la directrice.

De nouveau seul et terminant leurs repas rapide, Alexis partit, laissant Marie et Santana avec Blaine pour qu'ils puissent travailler ensemble. Santana montra à Marie sa prestation sur Requiem For A Dream, la surprenant, elle qui l'accompagna au violon et Blaine lui s'était installé avec un autre violon. Tous les trois jouant ensemble la même symphonie, ce requiem qui alerta Sue, qui roda dans les couloirs proche, entrant dans la salle par une autre porte dérobée de l'enceinte et écouta attentivement chaque note de ce morceau qu'elle adore tant. Blaine à cet instant n'arrêta pas de pensé a cette fameuse soirée d'hier, cette musique qui lui à tant fait mal, tant de pré-sentiment dans cette atroce musique, mais la continua jusqu'au bout pour les plus de six minutes dont elle fait grandeur.

- Santana, Santana Lopez… Peu d'élèves arrive à connaître ce morceau le sais-tu?

- Non madame Sylvester…

- Sais-tu ce que je fais aux élèves ne sachant pas ce morceau ? Je les vire.

- Je vois…

- Et sais-tu ce que je fais pour ceux qui, la réussissent ?

- Non ?

- Ma reconnaissance, mais je leur offre un logement quand cela est possible, alors le jour ou tu voudras quitter le Cour de l'Intendance où réside Blainey Beardy Bêêh, notre mouton frisé qui aime autant prendre les grognasses que les efféminés et bien, tu me le feras savoir je t'obtiendrais un appartement.

- C'est gentil merci mais… Je suis très bien chez Blaine, j'y reste pour le moment. Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire vers son ami.

- L'offre reste valable à tout moment, sur ce… Je vous laisse la classe devrait ne pas tarder.

- Justement Sue, j'aimerais annuler les cours pour faire venir les élèves à l'auditorium pour lancé les festivités pour le spectacle.

- Je croyais que tu avais tes musiciens et acteurs ? S'étonna Sue.

- Oui, mais j'ai besoin d'une équipe technique et d'orchestre, donc un recrutement s'impose…

- Je vais demander à Becky qu'elle regarde les disponibilités de la salle et je te fais téléphoné sur la ligne de ta salle, en attendant je maintiens l'intégralité de nos cours.

- Très bien je ne bouges pas de la salle de toute façon, merci Sue.

- Je suis… SueBlaine ! Dit-elle avec un air amusé.

- Euh… C'était pourri comme vanne… Déplora Santana.

- Sue… Sors de ma salle… Demanda Blaine sur le point de rire.

- Comme une Diva, Ouhh putain…. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là toi ? C'est interdit de ploté les greluches dans son genre ! Hurla Sue en voyant deux élèves s'embrasser langoureusement dans le couloir en face.

- Bon et sinon, que fait-on ? Demanda Marie.

- Bah vous avez des devoirs à me montrer donc faîtes moi voir en attendant que… Ah bah non, bonjour à tous installez-vous devant vos instruments, faîtes vos installations. S'exclama Blaine couper par l'arrivé de ses élèves.

C'est ainsi que son cours commença, par l'installation des violons, des pianos que les élèves apportèrent, une installation qui dura à chaque fois un bon quart d'heure et le cours commença alors. Jusqu'à dix neuf heures, cette salle enchaîna ses morceaux, ses erreurs, ses conseils. Sue n'ayant pas plus libérer l'auditorium pour ce jour, néanmoins Blaine n'avait pas perdu de temps pour en parler en fin de cours à ses élèves. Le trio partirent chez Marie et Alexis pour raccompagner la jeune femme et prirent l'apéritif là-bas, rentrant assez rapidement chez eux par la suite.

De ce côté à Vogue Magazine, Kurt arriva à se concentrer malgré les évènements de la veille, son travaille au sein de Vogue est apprécié et rien ne lui est reproché, si ce n'est sa trop grande rapidité. À sa fin de journée il quitta les bureaux et tomba dans le hall d'accueil sur la directrice de l'édition justement.

- Oh, bonjour Kurt comment s'est passé ton premier jour ?

- Bonjour, et bien très bien je suis un peu trop rapide au goût de votre assistante mais ça va.

- Elle est très molle c'est tout, elle n'est pas habitué à avoir l'efficacité des jeunes, elle craint pour son poste. Dit-elle en plaisantant.

- Je suis désolé mais une amie va joué à Broadway ce soir et je lui ai promis que je serais dans la salle pour l'applaudir… S'excusa Kurt.

- Je vais justement à Broadway voir un spectacle, Funny Girl.

- C'est son spectacle. Souria Kurt.

- Allons-y ensemble, je vais chercher quelques dossiers à mon bureau et nous irons ensemble.

- D'accord, je ne suis pas contre, merci !

- Pas de quoi, en même temps je testerais tes capacités en te montrant mes dossiers, je rendrais ma décision fixe peut-être dès demain après t'avoir vue mes dossiers en mains. Dit-elle en guise de taquinerie.

- On verra !

Elle partit à son bureau et revient plusieurs minutes après, les dossiers à la main. Kurt, les prit en main et suivit la femme dont le chauffeur ouvrit la porte, les faisant ainsi monter dans une BMW noir, un modèle dernier cri s'engouffrant dans les grandes rues de la ville en direction de Broadway.

- Mhm… Pourquoi ne faîtes vous pas un partenariat progressif avec cette usine chinoise ? Malgré que je ne sois pas pour le travail intensif des usines chinoises, si vous signer un contrat partenariale avec eux vous verrez une hausse de 25% en effet budgétaire repartir à la hausse et grâce à ces pourcentages en hausse vous pourrez ainsi ouvrir un nouveau siège social voir même proposer de tout nouveaux styles. Répondit Kurt en feuilletant les dossiers.

- Kurt tu vas bien ?

- Euh, oui pourquoi ? Ria niaisement l'homme, mentant au fond.

- Tu es la première personne qui ose me dire cela, je n'attendais qu'une chose c'est qu'enfin on aille dans mon sens, et j'apprécie vraiment ton sens de l'analyse, tu viendras à la réunion concernant ce dossier et parlera toi aussi. J'y tiens. Dit-elle avec le sourire retouchant son maquillage.

- M…Merci… Balbutia Kurt très étonné replongeant ses yeux dans l'autre dossier.

Il posa son regard sur ce nouveau dossier complètement différent, plus concentré sur des choix de vêtements, regardant attentivement chaque détail, cela lui prit la moitié du trajet mais rendit enfin son verdict avant de descendre de sa voiture.

- J'aime beaucoup les créations d'Yves Saint-Laurent, vraiment mais je dois avouer que Lagerfeld fait vraiment fort en cette collection, je pense que nous aurions tout intérêt à obtenir l'exclusivité Lagerfeld plutôt que celles Yves Saint-Laurent, la maison mère perd beaucoup depuis sa disparition et c'est remarquablement visible. Choisissez Lagerfeld.

- J'étais plus partie pour YSL moi…

- Les dernières collections d'Yves Saint-Laurent n'ont pas été une réussite, Lagerfeld est une source et un renommé, vraiment choisissez-le.

- Mhm, nous verrons cela, allez descendons, on passe par le tapis rouge.

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Bah oui, je ne vais pas passer par les portes arrières ou le coin spectateur, tapis rouge, allez va, tu vas apprécier j'en suis sûre, de toute façon je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Ils descendirent de la berline et se firent d'ores et déjà photographiée, Kurt cachant son visage au début aveuglé par les flashes enleva cette dernière rapidement et s'engagea le long de ce tapis rouge posant aux côtés de sa chef durant quelques minutes, puis s'engouffrent dans le hall du théâtre partant aussitôt s'installer dans la loge privée de la femme.

- Merci mais… C'est un peu beaucoup pour moi… S'exprima Kurt pour la première fois depuis la voiture, très gêné.

- Tu es différent et je sens que quelque chose ne va pas alors pour le bien de Vogue j'espère te changé les idées et t'aider dans un sens.

- Je… Co… Comment ?

- Je ne saurais te dire mais je sens quand les gens vont mal, c'est des problèmes de cœur ?

- J'ai fais du mal à Blaine et, j'ai également souffert… Soupira Kurt sans en dire plus.

- Quand j'avais ton âge j'étais terriblement en manque de mon compagnon, je l'ai trompé, sauf que quand j'ai voulu cesser ce que j'étais en train de faire, l'homme m'en a littéralement empêché. Par la suite j'ai fais quelques connaissance et beaucoup ont vécu le même souci que moi, être abusé, on appelle ça le « regrets-bad ».

Kurt mit sa main sur sa bouche devenant pâle, comprenant qu'il n'est pas le seul, l'envie de lui dire sans comprendre pourquoi alors qu'il s'agit de sa supérieur, mais à la fois cette honte, l'empêcha de sortir tout mot.

- Je n'ai pas porté plainte car au final je me suis dis que c'est sûrement ce que j'ai méritée, lorsque j'ai revue mon compagnon par la suite nous avons finit notre relation, et sa carrière à Broadway est tombé à l'eau, il a fuit ses projets, totalement dévasté.

- C'était un… musicien ?

- Un comédien plutôt.

- Blaine est un pianiste chanteur, il compose, il touche à tout… Ria cyniquement Kurt.

- Tu me dis ça car il t'est arrivé la même chose ? Demanda t-elle.

- Ma vie privée ne regarde que moi.

- Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? Kurt… Dit-elle posant sa main sur sa cuisse qu'elle agita en guise de caresse.

- J'ai voulu… Mais une fois commencé j'ai cessé de vouloir faire ça, sauf que…

- Blaine le sait ?

- … Oui… Déglutît Kurt.

- On se laisse du temps pour réfléchir, mais il souffre, je l'ai fais souffrir et au fond je pense comme vous, c'est bien fais pour moi, ça ne me traumatise même pas, je souffre pour Blaine, je ne me pardonne pas de ce côté-là… Soupira Kurt.

- Je suis désolée… Dit-elle.

- Moi pas. Répondit sèchement Kurt.

Le spectacle commença et les deux restèrent côte à côte observant Rachel, ce dont Kurt ne savait pas c'est qu'elle était là pour une critique mode concernant les tenues du spectacle, une question artistique et esthétisme. Il le comprit bien assez tôt lorsqu'il la vit sortir son bloc note, écrivant des choses qu'il n'arriva guère à lire. Deux heures plus tard, Kurt partit dans les loges pour retrouver Rachel et n'avait pas remarqué qu'il été suivit, s'engouffrant dans la loge il enlaça et félicita son amie.

- Hey merci Kurt.

- Je, oh… Attend excuse-moi. Dit-il partant de la loge, et remarqua qu'un visage pas inconnu entra dans la loge, sa supérieur.

- Kurt ? Allo ? Kurt ?

- Blaine, c'est… C'est toi ? Demanda Kurt s'isolant encore plus.

- Je veux juste… Savoir comment tu vas… Dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Il est tard en France tu devrais te reposer… Souffla Kurt.

- Pas avant de savoir si tu vas bien…

- Mon premier s'est très bien passé, j'ai marqué pas mal de point.

- Oh, c'est… C'est géniale Kurt, je suis fière de toi… Dit-il avec cette voix si tremblante.

- Quand j'arriverais et moi on prendra le temps, vraiment d'accord ? Je ne sais pas si je te l'es dis déjà mais quoi qu'il en soit je le dis maintenant, toi et moi nous prendrons le temps qu'il faudra. Mais pas maintenant Blaine, je pars de New York dans quelques jours, je veux être tranquille pour pouvoir mettre mes chances à Vogue.

- Je t'a… Tenta de dire Blaine, en vain.

- À plus tard, Blaine. Répondit simplement Kurt raccrochant.

Partant de nouveau dans la loge, il écouta la petite interview de son amie avant repartir tous les trois vers la sortie partant chacun de leurs côtés, Kurt évidemment monta en voiture avec Rachel sans un mot durant le trajet. Ce n'est qu'en franchissant le vestibule que Kurt prononça ses premiers mots.

- Blaine m'a téléphoné.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il voulait ?

- Savoir comment j'allais… Dit-il simplement.

- Oh, c'est plutôt sympa de sa part ! Vous avez discutez un peu ?

- Non, j'ai coupé court, il était émotif et puis il est tard en France et je préfère le voir maintenant, plus par téléphone. C'est plus possible par téléphone, ce n'est pas humain.

- Comme tu veux… Sinon ça était à Vogue ? Dit-elle changeant de sujet, grimpant les escaliers en compagnie de son ami.

- Complètement je crois que c'est surtout en voiture lors d'analyse de dossier que j'ai fais carton plein. Souria Kurt.

- Yeah c'est géniale, je suis contente, vraiment ! S'enthousiasma Rachel arrivant au pallier de chambre de son ami.

- Bon bah, bonne nuit. Déclara Kurt ouvrant la porte.

- Euh, Kurt, tu as mangé ? Il est juste deux heures du matin, moi j'ai mangé mais, toi ?

- Oui, oui j'ai mangé avant de venir. Dit-il sortant ce mensonge comme un propos tout à fait cohérent.

- D'accord, bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit. Déclara t-il fermant la porte.

Se vautrant aussitôt dans son grand lit fixant le plafond, il compta les heures pour savoir l'heure française, pensant au bouclé. Lui qui été dans le tramway à boire son café emportée en compagnie de Santana comme à leur habitude maintenant, formant ainsi cette routine. Une routine qui dura encore quelques jours ainsi. Dix jours après ce fameux soir pour Kurt où il marcha sur ce tapis rouge, il reçut enfin un appel de l'Ambassade.

- Mr Hummel ?

- Oui, c'est bien moi.

- Bonjour, je suis Armelle, je me charge des demandes d'expatriation à l'Ambassade de France.

- Oui, c'est pour ma demande.

- Oui, c'est exacte, pouvez-vous passez à l'ambassade, aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, bien sûr je termine mon stage dans deux heures, je fais le bilan en suivant et j'arriverais.

- Mh, deux heures, d'accord nous serons encore ouverts, à tout à l'heure bonne journée.

- Merci, bonne journée.

Poussant un petit cri de gémissement dans sa chaise de bureau, Kurt continua son travaille mais eu du mal à se concentrer sérieusement. Les deux heures restantes passèrent si lentement pour Kurt, tellement longue, que lorsqu'il quitta enfin son poste pour allez au bureau de la directrice éditorial il fut encore plus impatient.

- Et bien Kurt… Voilà que ton stage avec nous est terminer, tu m'en vas navrer, j'ai beaucoup appréciée tes avis, très pertinent…

- Merci beaucoup… Dit-il simplement.

- Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir rester à New York ?

- Je regretterais sûrement mais ma place est en France. Actuellement elle est là-bas.

- Bien alors tu vas être heureux de savoir que Vogue accepte que tu sois correspondant pour eux depuis, Bordeaux.

- Oh… Vous êtes, sérieuse ?

- Ai-je l'air de délirer ?

- Oh mon Dieu… C'est juste… Wow… Merci… ! Merci ! S'écria Kurt.

- Il y a qu'une condition.

- Qu'importe !

- Te rendre à Paris lors des réunions, et envoyer tes articles en temps et en heure, et parfois vu ce qui te sera demandé tu devras les remettre en main propre, soit, à Paris.

- Je m'en fous, j'ai le poste, je vais vivre en France avec Blaine ! C'est tout ce qui compte. S'écria Kurt, sautant dans les bras de la femme.

- Allons, Allons, place aux choses sérieuse maintenant, le contrat.

- Oh euh oui… Oui bien sûr. Dit-il reprenant place sur le fauteuil.

- Alors c'est un peu spéciale c'est comme le pigiste, tu seras payé par ton travaille, au mot et a la régularité de tes envoies. Contrat à durée indéterminée aux normes françaises. En gros, pigiste de presse quoi. Expliqua la directrice éditoriale.

- Je signe où ?

- Ici et là s'il te plait. Par contre il me faut une adresse française pour te l'envoyé, je ne peux pas te le remettre en main propre, enfin si je pourrais mais bon… Tu peux la noté ici ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Dit-il écrivant l'adresse de l'appartement de Blaine.

- Merci… J'ai également contacté l'Ambassade des Etats-Unis à Paris qui a contacté le ministère français et qui à communiqué avec l'Ambassade de France concernant ton expatriation, je pense qu'avec cet emploi, tu recevras un appel rapidement.

- Aujourd'hui même, ils m'attendent ils veulent me voir. Souria Kurt.

- Ne voyant pas d'autres raisons de te garder à présent je te libère et je te souhaite de réussir en France, et pas que professionnellement. Bonne chance Kurt.

- Merci, vraiment pour… Tout ça ! Dit-il d'une voix ému écartant ses bras pour montrer la société.

- Allez, file à l'Ambassade !

Sans plus tarder, Kurt prit ses affaires et pris l'ascenseur qui le conduisit au rez-de-chaussée où il prit aussitôt un taxi le conduisant à l'Ambassade de France. Les embouteillages de New-York ne firent qu'accentuer son impatience et ses nerfs à quelques mètres de la bâtisse.

- C'est bon tenez votre fric, je n'ai pas que ça à foutre. Râla Kurt jetant les billets et quittant le véhicule.

Slalomant entres les véhicules à l'arrêt de la grande avenue manquant parfois de se faire tamponner, courant encore et encore jusqu'aux grilles de l'ambassade se présentant et entra dans l'enceinte. Marchant dans le grand vestibule, une femme vint à sa rencontre le conduisant dans des bureaux annexes, l'amenant au département d'expatriation.

- Bien alors, nous allons vous remettre les documents officieux concernant votre expatriation. Nous devons vous avouer que notre décision à été changer depuis peu grâce à votre emploi décroché dans le pays sinon, votre demande aurait été annulé, très franchement. Quoi qu'il en soit je vais vous demandez de procédé à la vérification des numéros et de la domiciliation, et par la suite si tout est correcte signer les documents et nous vous remettrons les papiers.

- D'accord, merci. Répondit simplement Kurt lisant attentivement tous les papiers devant lui.

Les mains tremblantes, des papillons dans son ventre, Kurt continua la lecture des documents et prit ce stylo, ce stylo à l'effigie de la République Française et signa les papiers un à un les yeux simplement émerveillé.

- Parfait vous voilà être un citoyen américain expatriée en France. Vous pouvez donc travailler et vivre librement en France. Je vous conseille de prendre après rendez-vous avec une mairie pour vous aidez pour les normes.

- J'ai des amis qui ont fait ce procédé, ils m'expliqueront. Dit-il pensant aussitôt à Blaine et Santana.

- D'accord, et bien je vous libère, bonne soirée Mr Hummel.

- Merci au-revoir.

Quittant l'ambassade il prit son téléphone et appela son amie Rachel en pleine répétition mais qu'importe, la nouvelle est là.

- Rachel, je sors de l'ambassade.

- Oh, et quel est le verdict ? Fais vite je suis en pleine répétition…

- Accepté, je vais pouvoir allez en France ! Et pour Vogue Paris c'est ok également ! S'écria Kurt.

- Oh, géniale urt si tu savais à quel point je suis heureuse pour toi, je t'envoi ma voiture elle t'amène à la salle d'accord ?

- Pas de problème, hé Rachel.

- Oui ?

- Merci infiniment, pour tout.

Attendant avec impatience l'arrivée du chauffeur, il téléphona aussitôt à Blaine malgré les rapports houleux des dernières fois. Dix jours sans communication, l'un comme l'autre en ont souffert, en silence simplement, après hésitation il enclencha l'appel attendant une tonalité, une deuxième, une troisième, une quatrième…

- Allo ?

- Blaine c'est moi, Kurt.

- Je sais, ton nom et notre photo s'affiche…

- Tu, tu vas bien ?

- Je dormais il est une heure du matin Kurt… Soupira Blaine se frottant les yeux.

- J'ai des choses à te dire qui ne peuvent pas attendre. Lança froidement Kurt.

- Oh… Dit-il simplement se redressant dans son lit allumant la lampe de chevet. Je t'écoute…

- J'ai été recruté à Vogue pour le poste de Pigiste pour le moment.

- Oh c'est cool, mais où ? France ? Etats-Unis ?

- Vogue Paris et mon expatriation à été validé à l'instant, je vais rentrer à la maison, Blaine.

- Ok… Tu veux arriver quand ? Que je te commande par internet le billet d'avion. Demanda le bouclé.

- Rachel à un spectacle ce soir, donc un vol dans la journée de demain ou après demain ?

- Ok, je vois lequel à encore de la place et je t'envoie les billets par mail. Dit-il simplement.

- Merci c'est, gentil…

- Pas de quoi, sur ce… Bonne soirée à toi moi je vais dormir, salut. Dit-il raccrochant.

- Blaine… Blaine ? Oh le con !

Ne s'attendant pas à une communication dans ce contexte Kurt resta de marbre, attendant maintenant le véhicule avec hâte pour rejoindre Rachel. À son arrivée dans le théâtre il fut accueillit avec du champagne que Rachel s'était empressé de faire prendre à son équipe pour la réussite de Kurt, buvant ainsi une flûte faisant quelque peu la fête avant son entrée sur scène que Kurt regardât encore et toujours avec hâte. Sauf qu'en cette dernière représentation, elle le conduit sur cette scène pour la mythique chanson qu'elle commença.

**Don't tell me not to live,  
Just sit and putter,  
Life's candy and the sun's  
A ball of butter.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade!**

Kurt, prit la suite en fixant son amie, grand sourire.

**Don't tell me not to fly  
I've simply got to.  
If someone takes a spill,  
It's me and not you.  
Who told you you're allowed  
To rain on my parade!**

Se rejoignant au centre de la scène, ils joignirent leurs mains ensemble et prirent la suite dans une synchronisation parfaite aux yeux des spectateurs.

**I'll march my band out,  
I'll beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat, sir.  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!  
But whether I'm the rose  
Of sheer perfection,  
Or freckle on the nose  
Of life's complexion,  
The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,**

I gotta try once,  
Only can die once, right, sir?  
Ooh, life is juicy,  
Juicy, and you see  
I gotta have my bite, sir! 

Rachel, laissa Kurt s'occuper de la suite pendant qu'elle, s'adonner à des petites danses dans le décor de la pièce.

**Get ready for me, love,  
cause I'm a commer,  
I simply gotta march,  
My heart's a drummer.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade!**

I'm gonna live and live now,  
Get what I want, I know how,  
One roll for the whole show bang,  
One throw, that bell will go clang,  
Eye on the target and wham  
One shot, one gun shot, and BAM  
Hey, Mister Armstein,  
Here I am!

Kurt s'arrêta un instant faisant signe à Rachel d'assurer le show, le dernier ce dont elle exécuta, fixant la scène avec un élan de passion, une passion que Kurt jalousa beaucoup.

**I'll march my band out,  
I'll beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat, sir,  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it.  
Get ready for me, love,  
'cause I'm a commer,  
I simply gotta march,  
My heart's a drummer.**

Par surprise, Kurt la rejoignit pour les deux dernières paroles de la chanson, chacun à un bord de scène se mirent à chanté avec forte puissance les deux dernières phrases.

**Nobody, no, nobody  
Is gonna rain on my parade…. !**

Une standing-ovation comme lors de sa première fois sur scène, cette fois-ci Kurt salua les spectateurs mais repartit seul dans les loges, enlaçant Rachel sur scène partant au fond l'attendre. Echangeant quelques messages à Santana et la mère de Blaine pour l'informé, elle qui effectuer un virement de la somme des meubles vendus sur le compte bancaire de Kurt. Lorsque Rachel arriva dans la loges après le spectacle cette dernière hauta son costume et partit aussitôt avec Kurt regagnant l'hôtel particulier de la jeune brunette.

- Tous le monde est au courant pour ton départ donc ?

- Oui, Blaine me commande les billets et m'a envoyé un message tout à l'heure me disant que j'aurais le vol de demain.

- Tu vas me manquer tu sais… Soupira Rachel.

- Tu seras juste seule en rentrant tu discuteras avec ta gouvernante et iras au lit aussitôt c'est tout, tu t'y feras rapidement, regarde les derniers temps tu n'étais plus là.

- Et je m'en excuse Kurt.

- Pas de quoi, tu as fais ton job c'est juste normale, tu ne dois pas avoir de regrets. Souria Kurt.

- De toute façon on ne perd pas contacte et puis avec le spectacle de Blaine bientôt ici ! On va se revoir et même que tu resteras longtemps ici c'est chouette ! S'exclama la brunette dans la voiture.

- Oui, c'est certain, j'ai hâte. Lui dit simplement Kurt avec le sourire.

Arrivant peu après devant l'hôtel particulier, ils descendirent du véhicule entrant aussitôt dans le vestibule, montant dans la chambre de Kurt automatiquement, prenant une douche, Rachel sortit de la salle de bain privée de la chambre s'allongeant sur le lit avec Kurt regardant une énième rediffusion du Ellen DeGeneres Show, si tard soit-il. Les deux amis s'endorment dans leurs bras, sur ce grand lit New Yorkais, une première pour eux. Contrairement à Blaine, il s'endormit très souvent au côté de son amie Santana, regardant régulièrement des films ensemble dans sa chambre où au salon, très souvent même. Pas une semaine sans cette soirée DVD à en dormir ensemble.

Kurt se réveilla le lendemain matin dans les bras de Rachel, la glissant contre les coussins pour pouvoir se dégager et allez prendre sa douche. Revenant peu après, la trouvant toujours à dormir, c'est lorsqu'il attrapât sa valise qui claque contre une commode qu'elle fut réveiller.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais Kurt… Marmonna d'une voix endormit, Rachel.

- Ma valise, je pars tout à l'heure… Marmonna à son tour Kurt sortant ses affaires du dressing.

- Mhmm… Je vais allez préparer le petit-déjeuner donc… Dit-elle en baillant et s'étirant sur le lit.

- Je décolle dans deux heures.

- Ok euh… Je fais vite alors. Dit-elle s'empressant de partir à la cuisine.

Préparant le petit-déjeuner en compagnie de sa gouvernante, Kurt lui finit de débarrasser le dressing, allant à une folle vitesse, il eut le temps de descendre sa valise et son manteau qu'il entreposa dans le vestibule, partant vers la cuisine, s'installant à l'ilot où ils prirent ensemble le petit-déjeuner, le dernier. Un brin de nostalgie les envahit, mais également une hâte pour les deux. Lorsque le petit-déjeuner fut pris, Rachel et Kurt quittèrent l'hôtel particulier et s'engouffre dans la berline les conduisant au JFK Airport y arrivant après une trentaine de minute en voiture par une forte circulation. Se postant au chenal de l'avion Air-France pour Paris.

- On y est… Déclara Kurt.

- Pas triste ?

- Aucune raison de l'être, ça été bénéfique d'être avec toi et puis on reste en contacte. S'exprima Kurt la prenant dans ses bras.

- Ce n'est pas un au-revoir mais un à bientôt. Dit-elle dans l'étreinte de Kurt.

- Allez, je vais valider le billet et je monte… Je t'envoi un message à mon arrivée, promis.

- Bonne chance avec Blaine ! A très vite Kurt !

Et Kurt partit à l'accueil du chenal validant ainsi son billet et après vérification de sa valise, regardant une dernière fois son amie qui lui fit de grand signe de la main, lui répondant par un simple sourire et levée de main. Il entra dans le couloir, puis dans l'avion prenant place contre un hublot regardant le tarmac dans lequelle l'avion ne tarda guère à s'engager. L'avion décolla alors pour Paris. Rachel, sortit alors de l'aéroport et retourna dans sa berline passant un coup de téléphone.

- L'avion vient de décollé, tout s'est déroulé comme prévu et, à la lettre… On se recontacte bientôt.

La berline reprit route pour se rendre de nouveau à l'hôtel particulier de Rachel alors que l'avion lui, continua son bout de chemin au dessus de l'Atlantique, pour de longues heures.

* * *

Chansons dans ordre de parution :

Already home - A Great Big World  
Don't rain on my parade - Barbra Streisand (Funny Girl)


	10. Chapter 10

Salut à vous !

J'arrive finalement à reprendre peu à peu l'écriture, donc ça va j'ai moins la pression. J'ai donc déjà choisis la fin, mais j'en ai trois de prévus, et il est pas improbable que je changes cette fin la veille pour le lendemain, tout dépendra de votre avis à vous en temps et en heure. Chose de sûre Dreaming Is Free est conduit pour trente chapitre, j'ai établis une feuille de route, et je m'en arrête au trentième chapitre, c'est-à-dire... Dans un long moment pour vous! Ça va j'arrive à écrire un chapitre en un jour ou deux grand maximum, les week-ends donc ça devrait le faire. Je n'exclue pas que si ma publication à raison de deux chapitres s'approche de trop de mon avancé, réduire à un par semaine se verra obligé pour éviter que vous soyez en attente. Mais bon, nous n'en sommes pas là fort heureusement.

**Guest:** _C'est un chapitre plus sombre et bien moins joyeux dans un sens en effet, mais les retrouvailles que tu t'apprête à lire, seront-elles différentes? C'est ce que tu t'apprête à découvrir. J'ai souvenir d'avoir pas mal travailler ce chapitre, et il me semble que c'est un sentiment de confusion qui va vous envahir. En tout cas ça va être dure de tout comprendre dès le début, à moins que..._

**Ce:** _Nul ne sait comment se retour après ce drame se fera, la confusion et l'incompréhension risque d'être très présente dans ce chapitre et je penses que les choses incomprises de ta part à ce moment là, sauront trouvés réponse en temps et en heure. _

**nytiss973:** _Ce viol comme tu le dis, aura je penses un effet sur la relation. Une telle chose ne peut s'oublier, ne peut se faire voir d'un bon côté. J'aime bien joué avec les gens je penses que j'ai trop jouée te concernant avec AWTB. Mais pour DIF, là, je prends un plaisir malin de torturer vos esprits avec Rachel, mon Dieu les sous-entendus et les passages si rapide de ses plans sont si jouissif... Rhaaa ! Quant au retour et la réaction de Blaine je ne peux que dire " Come what may"... Advienne que pourra quoi. _**  
**

**Kurtnie:** _Je pense que la solitude se comprends, mais n'est néanmoins pas une raison après le dévouement complet de Blaine à son égard. C'est crève-coeur en effet. Car Kurt n'avait pas à faire cela à Blaine, pas après tout ce qu'il à fait durant cet été pour lui. Le pardon est quelque chose qui s'achète et parfois nous devons en payer un prix fort, sera le cas de Kurt? J'ai toujours dis que Kurt ne resterais pas à New-York. Car dans les magazines pareil, on peut avoir des opportunités, est-ce loufoque de ma part que d'avoir fait ceci, un peu irréaliste, mais qui arrive parfois, sûrement. J'offre une part d'ambition à Kurt qui, dont la vie est centré autour d'un homme et de ses ambitions. Kurt à, après tout le droit d'avoir des rêves. _

Pour ce qui est des lecteurs fantômes et de ceux qui posteront review du précédent chapitre, ne vous en faîtes pas vous êtes pardonnez et je n'hésiterais pas à y répondre lorsque celle-ci sera postés, vos messages sont toujours attendues par ma part avec beaucoup d'impatience. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le changement d'avion enfin fait, Kurt vola maintenant sur le territoire de France en direction de l'aéroport Bordeaux-Mérignac le conduisant enfin à sa destination. L'impatience de poser enfin les pieds au sol pour un long moment l'envahit, cette envie de toucher le sol une bonne fois pour toute et pouvoir avoir droit à un matelas. Tout ce temps de vol le fatigue, mais la hâte de retrouver Blaine n'est pas vraiment de la partie.

Blaine, l'attendit seul sur le tarmac de l'aéroport, Santana est restée à l'appartement avec Alexis et Marie, préférant les laissés seul un petit peu de temps. Lorsque l'avion atterrit et que Kurt montra son bout de nez visiblement déboussolé, Blaine alla à sa rencontre malgré une boule dans son estomac.

- Kurrt… Grogna de timidité Blaine.

- Salut… Soupira de soulagement Kurt, qui se jeta dans ses bras.

Surpris et ne s'attendant pas à cela, mais tout simplement heureux d'avoir cette accolade, il en profita pour caresser le dos de Kurt et sentir son doux parfum qui l'a tant manqué. Rompant ce lien assez rapidement.

- On y va ? Je suis…

- Déjà, je prends tes bagages, et suit-moi. Souria Blaine.

Partant vers le bus de ville qui les transporta à la gare de la ville, ils prirent le tramway en silence les menant tout droit à la Place de la Bouse où ils s'arrêtèrent.

- Hey Kurt descend !

- Blaine je n'ai pas le temps de visité je suis fatigué… Râla Kurt le suivant tout de même.

- Je ne te fais pas de visite, on va chez moi, on est à cinq minute à pied.

Kurt suivit Blaine et ne cessa de tourner la tête dans tout les sens, regardant l'architecture richissime des places centraux, mais ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la façade du Grand Théâtre ou repose à l'intérieur l'Opéra de la ville. S'arrêtant tout les deux, Blaine laissa le temps à Kurt de se faire à l'idée qu'il découvre une nouvelle ville, un nouvel environnement, repartant après une dizaine de minutes à n'avoir pas bougé d'un poil. Ils arrivent enfin devant le Diesel porte London qu'ils prirent pour montée à l'étage où réside, le bouclé.

- Avant d'entrée je veux te dire que Santana est encore ici et que j'ai des amis, Alexis et Marie qui sont là pour la journée, se présenter à toi. Et ça…. C'est pour toi, c'est les clefs.

- Merci mais pourquoi deux ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Tu comprendras très vite. Souria Blaine déverrouillant la première porte ouvrant sur le vestibule.

Kurt comprit que la seconde clé servirait pour la seconde porte-double en face de lui que Blaine poussa. Kurt le suivant de très près tomba sur les amis du bouclé, mais ses yeux se posèrent sur les murs décorées de lambris dorée comme dans un château.

- Putain t'es sur que tu vie, ici ?

- Bienvenue, chez nous Kurt. Répondit simplement Blaine.

- Lady Hummel est de retour ! Hurla Santana en anglais, elle qui discutait juste avant en français avec ses amis commun de Blaine.

- Tu sais, j'ai appris le français et je dois le travailler alors parlons dans la langue de Molière.

- Ton accent est adorable Kurt. S'exclama Marie pendant l'accolade de Santana à Kurt.

- Hey salut vous, content de vous voir… En vrai ! Dit-il après avoir salué comme il se doit la latina.

- Le plaisir est partagé. Répondit Alexis se levant pour lui serrer la main.

Restant au salon un petit peu pour discuter de son voyage, Kurt s'excusa et suivit Blaine qui, traîna sa valise pour le lui faire visiter l'appartement, ouvrant chaque porte, puis ils s'arrêtèrent dans la chambre, Kurt craqua immédiatement pour ce décor, ils retournèrent aussitôt après au salon pour discuter de nouveau avec la bande une longue partie de la journée.

- Bon on y va Alexis ? Je suis fatiguée… Déplora Marie.

- Bon bah si tu es fatiguée, ok on rentre. Répondit-il simplement.

- Bon bah, merci de votre visite les amis. S'exclama Blaine, embrassant son ami et serrant la main de l'autre.

- Pas de quoi ! Et, ravie de t'avoir rencontré Kurt. S'exclama Marie, lui faisant un petit bisou sur la joue.

- Mec, à plus ! S'exclama Alexis.

- Au revoir… Dit-il timidement.

Santana, partant pour fermer la porte derrière eux laissa les garçons seuls au salon, mais revient très vite, les obligeant à partir s'isoler dans la chambre.

- Hey les gars attendez ! S'exclama Santana s'engouffrant dans le couloir.

- Oui ? Se détourna Blaine.

- Je vais faire à manger dans pas longtemps vous…

- On mange ici avec toi. Répondit Kurt.

- Ok, cool parfait bon, bah allez-y. Dit-elle en guise de réponse les regardant s'enfermer dans la chambre.

Blaine prit place sur le lit, s'asseyant, regardant Kurt la valise sur le lit, la déballer et rangeant dans les étagères vides. Posant les quelques photos sur le côté du lit, de même que quelques babioles de son ancienne maison.

- Tu pourras entreposés tes photos et bibelots là ou tu voudras. S'exprima Blaine sortant de ce lourd silence.

- Merci c'est gentil. Répondit Kurt avec simplicité, finissant de ranger les vêtements de sa valise.

- Il faut qu'on parle… Kurt… Marmonna Blaine.

Faisant comme si rien n'était il rangea les derniers vêtements dans l'armoire et refermait la valise qu'il alla ranger au cellier juste à côté revenant dans la chambre, claquant la porte et prit place sur le rebord du lit, opposé au bouclé.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on soit en froid… Avoua Blaine.

- Je n'aime pas non plus cette situation…

- On n'en saurait pas là si… Marmonna Blaine.

- Je regrette sincèrement, Blaine et croit moi je ne serais pas ici même si je n'aurais pas eu le moindre remords, je sais très bien que j'ai voulu que ça ce passe mais qu'à la minute même j'ai changé d'avis, ce qui m'est arrivée c'est bien fait et je l'assume entièrement… Lâcha Kurt à une vitesse lumière.

- Je ne t'aurais pas payé tes billets, ni hébergé si je n'aurais pas accepté et pardonner tout ça… Répondit Blaine se mordant les lèvres.

- Je sais…. Je sais… Soupira Kurt.

- Je veux que toi et moi ça fonctionne, je le veux vraiment Kurtsy, et qu'importe le temps qu'il nous faudra pour se retrouver je veux que tu sache que je ne t'en veux pas, je t'ai pardonné, car j'aurais sûrement pensé et voulu pareil si j'aurais eu ta vie… Mais ce que ce gars t'a fait, je te le jure Kurt que si un jour je le retrouve, je le tue, tu m'entends ? Je le tue.

- Blaine c'est bon… Je veux qu'on avance aussi et si on continue sur ça jamais on y arrivera, c'est bien fait pour moi, c'est ma punition pour l'avoir pensé…

- Kurt, non je t'interdis de dire ça… j'aurais préféré que ce soit consentit qu'un… Qu'un viole ? Dit-il les larmes aux yeux. Car… Tu aurais pris plaisir ok tu m'aurais fais mal mais… Kurt, c'est toi qui à eu mal là, je… Je m'en veux… Je suis, désolé ?

- Stop, Blaine je suis là, avec toi, tu m'as fais venir, le message est clair d'accord ? Stop on est là ensemble maintenant, c'est bon.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué… Soupira Blaine le serrant dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as aussi beaucoup manqué, Blaine. Murmurant Kurt à son oreille.

Restant dans les bras l'un de l'autre respirant leurs parfums et se sentir pressé l'un contre l'autre depuis si longtemps. Cette accolade si réconfortante mais rapidement coupé par Santana qui vient les chercher pour prendre le repas, quittant ainsi la chambre pour allez manger dans la table du salon. Parlant de son quotidien à New-York une nouvelle fois durant tout le long du repas, Blaine lui n'écouta pas une seule parole, simplement soulagé, heureux et vraiment, soulagé de voir que finalement Kurt est là, devant lui et c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Blaine ? Ou hou on attend ta réponse. S'exclama Santana le sortant de ses pensées.

- Oh euh, oui pourquoi pas. Dit-il.

- Tu sais de quoi nous parlions au moins ? Demanda Kurt.

- Non… Désolé…

- Partir au Muséum demain tous les trois, rien que tous les trois. Ajouta Santana.

- Bah, pourquoi pas oui, ça me va moi. Dit-il regardant Kurt.

- Ok faisons comme ça, bon ça vous gêne si je vous laisse débarrasser ? Je ne suis vraiment fatiguée… S'exprima de nouveau Santana ne leur laissant guère le choix, et partit à sa chambre.

Kurt débarrassa alors la table pendant que Blaine s'occupa de faire quelques rangements et éteindre les lumières du salon avant de le rejoindre et lui montrer comme fonctionne le lave-vaisselle, partant tour à tour à la salle de bain. Blaine arriva dans la chambre vêtu d'une simple serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux encore quelque peu humide dont quelques gouttes tombèrent le long de son corps. Ce corps que Kurt rêva tant de fois, ce corps qu'il ne put touché depuis si longtemps, et qu'il vit en face de lui, se glissant dans des draps, se pressant contre son propre corps.

- C'est si bon de te savoir ici… Murmura Blaine au creux de l'oreille de Kurt.

- Blaine, je suis fatigué… J'ai très envie de toi, vraiment mais je suis épuisé…

- Je ne suis plus à un jour prêt, tant que tu es dans mes bras, ça me va. Murmura Blaine glissant un baiser dans le coup de Kurtsy.

- Merci… Marmonna Kurt d'une voix endormit.

- Kurtsy ?

- Mhm…

- Je t'aime. S'exclama timidement Blaine l'embrassant une dernière fois.

Blaine n'obtenu aucune réponse, s'allonge, desserrant Kurt de son étreinte pour s'endormir à son tour, tout en ayant une main contre Kurt. Ce doux parfum et ce doux ronflement qu'il émit, toutes ces petites choses qui lui avaient tant manqué, le lui sont enfin redonné. Cette semaine sans contacte fut finalement bénéfique, leur permettant de réfléchir tout les deux, de leurs côtés. L'important est qu'ils soient réunis, et Blaine ne veux qu'une chose, continuer sa vie avec Kurt. Rien, non rien n'est effectuer par hasard, c'est le destin, il en est persuadé. Au lendemain, Santana partit faire son sport qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire le samedi avec Blaine, mais préféra le laisser avec Kurt un bon petit moment, les laissant donc seul dans l'appartement. La lumière du jour envahit peu à peu la chambre réveillent les jeunes hommes qui s'étirent dans ce grand lit.

- Salut Kurtsy… Balbutia Blaine se ruant sur lui.

- Heey… Wow doucement… Souria Kurt la lumière du soleil dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime tu le sais ? Susurra Blaine entre deux baisers.

- Je t'aime aussi mais… Oh euh c'est quoi que… ?

- Oui, c'est bien ce que tu crois. Souria perversement le bouclé sur Kurt.

- Désolé mais je me sens lourd je vais, prendre une douche, elle est très spécieuse et les jets massant sont très… Tentant. Répondit Kurt poussant Blaine.

- Kurrrt… S'exclama Blaine, choqué.

- Je ne t'ai pas dis de ne pas m'y rejoindre.

- Oh… Je préfère ça, attend-moi ! Grogna le bouclé s'empressant de rejoindre son Kurtsy.

Hautant leurs boxers et partant sous la douche, Kurt alluma aussitôt les jets massant qui saisissent Blaine, haletant à cette sensation sous les yeux scintillant de Kurt. L'eau coulant sur eux, et les jets pulvérisant le dos du bouclé, l'obligeant à se mettre à genoux, descendant avec sa langue le long du torse finement musclée de Kurt tout en le gardant dans son regard. Baisant son bas ventre dont les mains partirent au niveau du fessier de Kurt.

- Blaiine…. Les jets…. Grogna Kurt.

- Tu n'as qu'à diminuer la force, moi j'ai autre chose à… m'occuper. Dit-il d'une voix désireuse.

Kurt se tourna et prit ainsi les jets dans le dos, le massant, haletant de plaisir alors que des papillons éclatèrent dans son ventre lorsque Blaine mit en bouche son érection. Les yeux dans les yeux, les deux se regardèrent, ambiancer par le bruit de l'eau coulant sur eux, et ses vas et vient doux qu'exécute le bouclé, en fit trembler les jambes de Kurt qui se mordilla la lèvre du bas. Les doigts de Blaine s'engagèrent dans l'entre fesse de Kurt le faisant frémir. Arrêtant de le sucé, mais de le masturbé, Blaine le regarda.

- Tu n'as pas envie ?

- Si, Blaine, si juste que…

- J'y vais doucement, je te le promets.

- Ooooo…. Ok…. Owww wow…. Putain …. Grogna Kurt.

Il reprit ses vas et vient faisant effet de ventouse et pression avec sa mâchoire, Blaine entra progressivement un doigt en Kurt, le voyant se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Il attendit alors un peu, et entra un second puis un troisième doigt en Kurt, exécutant là aussi des mouvements de vas et vient, cherchant la prostate.

- Blaaaaiiiineeee… Gémissait fortement Kurt. Lorsqu'il arriva à atteindre la prostate.

Arrêtant son activité avec la verge de Kurt, il se colla contre son torse le tenant par les mains, pressant leurs érections l'une contre l'autre et échangeant un long baiser passionné dont les quelques grognements furent étouffés par l'échanges de baisers et de leurs langues. Kurt passa une de ses mains le long du torse du bouclé le faisant frissonné, les yeux roulant en arrière.

- Non, Kurrt… Grogna Blaine. Je veux m'occupé de toi, laisse-moi te faire plaisir, entièrement.

- D'a…D'accord mais, on à pas…

- Oh, ne bouge pas ! Attend-moi ! S'exclama Blaine sortant nu et trempé de la douche, courant sur le carrelage, manquant de glisser.

Il revient très rapidement et enfila son préservatif et entra à nouveau dans la douche se pressant contre le dos de Kurt dont il couvrit la nuque de baiser, mettant ses mains le long de l'abdomen de Kurt.

- Tu es prêt, Kurtsy ?

- O….Oui, vas-y… Dit-il d'une voix tremblante de plaisir mais dont les images de son viole revinrent.

Blaine entra progressivement en lui mais sentir une fois sa verge en Kurt, une inquiétude, une frustration, un blocage venant de Kurt. Sachant très bien ce qu'il en est l'élément perturbateur, ses mains se glissèrent le long de son corps, une main restant sur son abdomen, l'autre descendit sur l'érection qu'il caressa par de doux vas et vient, embrassant l'épaule droite du jeune homme.

- Shhhh… Détend-toi Kurtsy, c'est moi, je ne te ferais pas de mal… Shhh…

- Je… Je sais juste… Attend un peu… Exigea Kurt.

- J'attendrais, en attendant je peux toujours m'attardé sur ta belle érection et ta sublime épaule… Grogna aussitôt Blaine susurrant cette épaule et agitant sa main contre la verge.

- Orrrhh… Blaineyy…. Tu… Go !

- Go ? Ouais enfin bon je suis peut-être excité et en grand manque mais je ne vais pas faire le marteau piqueur. Plaisanta Blaine.

- Tue- l'amour… Roula t-il des yeux.

Riant il se mit enfin à faire les vas et vient en Kurt, le faisant crisper au début mais la douceur de ses mains et de ses lèvres sur sa peau le firent très vite frissonner de plaisirs et oubliant ainsi la souffrance à New-York. Plus rien ne compte à présent si ce n'est que l'instant présent, se laissant pleinement soumettre aux mains et à la force de Blaine, Kurt ne fit qu'une chose, gémir encore et encore dans cette douche fermée, dont chaque bruit résonnent dans ce petit espace si grand mais si étroit pour deux personnes. Kurt s'appuyait sur les vitres, sentant le bouclé allait plus vite en lui, dont le scrotum claqua ses fesses. Kurt soupira d'épuisement de son souffle, si excité.

- Blaine… Blaine s'il te plait… Blaiiineee…

- Kuurrrrtttssyyyy ? Grogna Blaine continuant de le caresser.

- Stop, je veux que tu te libère sur moi et, toi, sur moi… Demanda avec timidité Kurt.

- Oh, pas de problème fallait le dire par contre stop les jets et, diminue l'intensité de la flotte parce que là… Souffla Blaine.

Kurt glissa un petit rire, et éteignit les jets, baissant l'intensité de l'eau, Blaine se dégagea et hauta son préservatif qu'il jeta dans la douche, se faisant aussi plaqué par Kurt qui dévora ses clavicules sur lesquelles il fit un susson, descendant aussitôt après le long de ses abdominaux tant dessiner, qui lui avais tant manqués. Les dévorant de baisers et de caresse avec sa langue, faisant frémir le bouclé qui donna un léger coup de bassin.

- Calme… Marmonna Kurt d'une voix érotique.

- Kurrt… J'adore quand tu… Les lèches comme ça…. Grogna une énième fois le bouclé.

Baisant son bas ventre, Kurt se hâta de mettre en bouche l'érection du bouclé, en pleine fusion, le simple frottement de ses lèvres contre son prépuce le fit frémir de plus belle. La respiration de Blaine s'accentua de plus belle, son abdomen entra en fusion ne cessant de se contracté et se décontracter sous les yeux avisés de Kurt qui ne cessa de le fixer, l'excitant encore plus.

- Owww Kurrtsyyy… Je… Je… Owww…. Kurrrrtt…. Gémit Blaine se frappant la tête en arrière contre la paroi, éjaculant dans la bouche de Kurt.

Recrachant aussitôt le sperme de sa bouche, il se mit debout aussitôt pour embrasser fougueusement le bouclé qui eut du mal à reprendre son souffle. Cet échange durant de longues secondes, si passionné et si dévorant. Blaine rompt ce baiser sachant que l'excitation de Kurt ne tarderait pas à éclaté seul, si personne ne s'en occupe. Il descendit le long de son œsophage avec sa langue, où il s'attardât quelque peu, au nombril provoquant des grognements adorable sortant de la bouche de son Kurtsy.

- Je t'aime, Kurt.

- Je sais Blaine, je le sais. Répondit avec le sourire Kurt, passant sa main dans la tignasse bouclée de Blaine.

Il exécuta les vas et vient dans sa bouche sans fixer Kurt, fermant les yeux se concentrant sur ses mouvements de langues qu'il glissa le long de la verge droite et ferme de Kurt le faisant jouir d'une forte intensité qu'il prit quelques coups du scrotum contre son menton, continuant pour autant les vas et vient dans sa bouche. Le souffle coupé, Kurt n'eut le temps de prévenir Blaine qu'il se libéra en lui, le surprenant et le fit ainsi avaler son sperme dont un bruit d'avalement envahit la douche, un bruit plus fort que l'eau coulante de leurs corps à la porcelaine du bac à douche. Ce bruit qui fit grogner plus fort encore Kurt.

- Uuuuh… Kuurrrt… T'es, t'es puissant je… Je… S'essouffla Blaine.

- Allez, ça va sortons de là on est propre. Souria Kurt, sortant de la cabine de douche attrapant les serviettes sur la commode.

- Brrr… Merci… Marmonna Blaine frissonnant.

- C'est MA serviette. Dit-il d'un clin d'œil.

- Oh, et tu as donc MA serviette ? Mhm… je vois. Souria Blaine.

Ils s'essuyèrent mutuellement et se rhabillèrent chacun de leurs côtés dans la chambre du bouclé se rendant par la suite au salon après avoir fait coulé du café dans la cafetière de la cuisine. S'affalant sur le banc de piano pour Blaine, sur le capot pour Kurt se regardant, et s'échangeant des jeux de regards.

- Tu te souviens quand je t'ai fais No One d'Alicia Keys ?

- Oui, comment pourrais-je oublier ? S'étonna Kurt haussant ses épaules après une gorgée de café.

- Tu aurais plus, je n'en sais rien… Bref, j'aurais aimé te la joué maintenant…

- Rien ne t'en empêche, tu sais.

- Je, oui, j'ai plutôt une chanson plus adéquate, attend ! Dit-il s'exerçant sur le clavier.

Blaine ayant trouvé les bons octaves se mit à jouer la mélodie que Kurt ne reconnu guère, puisque c'est une revisité que Blaine s'est fait il y a longtemps. Mais lorsqu'il se mit à chanté, Kurt reconnut par milles cette musique.

**Before you met me,  
I was a wreck,  
But things were kinda heavy,  
You brought me to life,  
Now every February,  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine…**

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Kurt qui ouvrit le capot pour faire rugir la musique dans une tonalité plus forte et bien plus transportable, entament ce qui s'apprête à être, le refrain.

**Let's go all the way tonight,  
No regrets, just love,  
We can dance until we die,  
You and I,  
We'll be young forever… **

**You, make me…  
Feel like,  
I'm living a… Teenage Dream,  
The way you turn me on…  
I can't sleep,  
Let's runaway,  
And don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back ,  
My heart stops,  
When you look at me,  
Just one touch,  
Now baby I believe,  
This is real,  
So take a chance,  
And don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back…**

Kurt resta de marbre, c'était la première fois qu'il découvrit cette voix, une voix différente de toute celle qu'il connut, une voix plus emotive et plus amoureuse que jamais, une voix qui transporte les mots, les pensées les plus profondes.

**I might get your heart racing,  
In my skin-tight jeans,  
Be your teenage dream tonight …  
Let you put your hands on me,  
In my skin-tight jeans,  
Be your teenage dream tonight,**

Accellerant le rythme et sa voix, Blaine le surprit encore de plus belle ne pouvant empêcher d'avoir les joues rouges de timidité et de joie. Kurt contempla le spectacle et la concentration quasi-inexistante de Blaine, qui l'a connait visiblement sur le bout des doigts.

**You… Make me  
Feel like a Teenage Dream,  
The way you turn me on,  
I can't sleep,  
Let's runaway,  
And don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back,**

**My… Heart stops,  
When you look at me,  
Just one touch,  
Now baby I believe,  
This is real,  
So take a chance,  
And don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back , **

Le rythme redevient calme, limite mélancolique, une voix tremblante que Blaine prit pour rendre à la musique un côté plus prestigieux, continuant à fixer Kurt droit dans les yeux.

**I might get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream…  
****Tonight…**

Ses yeux ne quittant pas Kurt, lui qui est simplement surprit et émerveiller par la musique, s'approcha du bouclé pour l'embrasser. Santana, arrivant au même moment toute transpirante passa à côté d'eux pour allez à la salle de bain.

- Faîtes pas ça sur le piano hein… Oh putain qu'est-ce-que c'était mieux quand ils se parlaient pas… Râla la jeune femme.

- Mhmm… Ta gueule ! Lâcha Kurt.

- Kurt ! Et beh ! Répondit Blaine, surprit.

- Tais-toi et continuons où nous en étions… Reprit Kurt.

Restant sur ce banc de piano de longues minutes, les corps collé l'un à l'autre dans un élan de tendresse, et de passion qui les avaient tant manqués. Cet échange si ressemblant à ceux de leurs époque d'adolescent, provoquant ses papillons éclatant de bonheur dans leurs ventres. Ce bonheur tout simplement présent, là, maintenant à l'instant présent.

- On va faire un tour ?

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on sorte, là, maintenant ?

- Blaine je le veux oui, montre moi des coins sympas.

- D'accord, je vais mettre ma veste et on y va alors. Souria Blaine se relevant partant vers la chambre.

Quittant l'appartement, les deux marchèrent le long du Cour de l'Intendance partant en direction de la Place des Grands Hommes où trônent un commerce souterrain en cercles dans lequelle ils entrèrent prendre un rapide café rattrapant les Allées de Tourny pour regagner la direction du grand jardin publique de la ville.

- De l'or… Constata Kurt.

- Ouais mais c'est récent allez vient tu vas voir il est magnifique. Dit-il entrainant par sa force Kurtsy dans le parc.

Marchant ensemble dans ce parc commun à tout parc jusqu'au moment où, Blaine prit le chemin de la petite île montant sur un pont et découvrit des tas d'espèces de fleurs qu'il photographia, continuant après le chemin vers ce qui est une cascade.

- Wow Blaine… Tu m'avais pas dis !

- Bah Bordeaux ne manque pas de fontaine mais… Elle à aussi une cascade caché. Souria Blaine.

- On peut faire une photo de toi et moi, ici ?

- Bah oui bien sûr, pourquoi tu poses cette question. Dit-il roulant des yeux.

- Je peux poser l'appareil là, ça ne risque rien ?

- Kurt, j'ai jamais eu de souci avec mes objets donc ouais vas-y.

Kurt posa avec retardateur son appareil, pressant sa main contre la poitrine gauche de Blaine, souriant ensemble. Premier cliché réussit, puis s'embrassent, lui aussi réussit. Pour la troisième et la dernière du retardateur, Blaine pressa les joues de Kurt grinçant des dents, pendant que Kurt, surprit fit une tête apeuré. Récupérant son appareil photo, ils se mirent dans un endroit ombragé avec un siège, non loin de la bâtisse botanique et regardèrent les photos souriant et riant.

- J'aime bien cet endroit il est jolie et ça détend… S'exclama Kurt en baillant.

- C'est un endroit assez sympas ouais, t'es fatigué ?

- Je ne supporte pas encore l'horaire française je crois… Bailla Kurt à nouveau.

- Tu veux, que l'on rentre ?

- Non, si je peux en revanche me poser sur toi… Demanda Kurt d'une voix désireuse.

- Oui tu peux allez allonge-toi ça va, pas la peine de demander Kurtsy. Répondit le bouclé d'un petit rire charmeur.

- Ton ovale… J'adoooree ! Grogna Kurt.

- Mon ovale ?

- Ton cou quoi, ton tracé c'est si beau d'ici…

- Tes yeux.

- Mes yeux ? Répéta Kurt.

- Ils sont magnifiques de cet angle, comme un gouffre d'amour sans fin.

- Romantique ?

- Puérile. Ria Blaine.

- Tss…

- Allez, repose-toi un peu, Santana nous rejoindra au Muséum, quand tu auras fais ta petite sieste on ira manger rien que nous et après, direction le Muséum.

- Mhm… Ok, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Qu'est-ce-qui me dérangerais ? Dit-il bougeant ses doigts le long du tee shirt de Kurt.

- Mhm… Ben que je pique un petit somme ici…

- Tu en as besoin, fais donc ça va.

- Ok… Soupira Kurt fermant ses yeux.

Blaine sortit son iPhone de sa poche et échangea quelques messages avec Santana pour l'informer de ses plans de la journée.

**À Santana:  
**_Hey, bon bah comme tu l'as vus on est partit lui et moi au parc histoire qu'il découvre un peu les jolies quartier tout ça quoi. Donc lui et moi on ira manger en ville, je l'amènerais au Muséum en suivant. On se rejoint donc là-bas ?_

**De Santana:  
**_D'accord on fait comme ça, quand vous serez à mi-chemin envoie moi un message, je prendrais le tram' pour arriver en même temps que vous, amusez-vous bien. _

Blaine resta là le temps de la sieste de Kurtsy, s'occupant en regardant Facebook et Instagram sur son iPhone avant de se rendre à un snack prenant des salades qu'ils mangèrent sur place. Blaine fit passer Kurt devant la mairie et la grande église de la ville qu'il photographia, il en profita pour envoyé le message à Santana.

- C'est donc dans ce bâtiment qu'on ira toi et moi pour te recenser dans la ville.

- D'accord… Et donc là, ces rues redonne vers chez nous ? Demanda Kurt.

- Ouais complètement, en faîte toute les rues communiquent ensemble c'est pour ça que l'on apprend très vite à connaître toute la ville du moins le centre-ville puisqu'après les campus étudiant on s'en fout, la banlieue également juste là-bas au fond de la mairie tu as des choses sympas, une patinoire, une bibliothèque et le commissariat aussi.

- Ok ça va c'est simple pour mon… Bon ok premier jour de visite je sais déjà où sont les lieux principaux, c'est vraiment simple en faîte de vivre ici. Constata Kurt.

- Bienvenue chez toi, Kurtsy. Le lui dit Blaine prenant sa main marchant en direction du Muséum.

Ils atteignirent les marches du Muséum quelques minutes plus tard là, où Santana les attendit, pénétrant dans l'enceinte du Muséum, payant leurs billets et commencèrent la visite par l'ordre chronologique. Malgré sa facilité dans le français, Kurt ne comprit pas toujours tout au début et obligea le bouclé à le lui expliqué dans leurs langue de base, l'anglais. Répétant à chaque fois la même chose mais en français pour que Kurt imprègne les mots dans le but de l'aider. Blaine sut à la seconde même que ce type de visite plairait à son Kurtsy, et c'est bien le cas. Kurt bombardât les différentes salles et objets d'exposition de son flash. Mais lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'exposition sur l'esclavage, ce qui, rendit à Bordeaux sa grande richesse, Kurt ne prit aucune photo simplement choqué et très surprit. Mise à part dans les manuels scolaire, il s'en savait rien de ce fait historique.

- C'est vraiment comme ça que ta ville à…

- Ouais, c'est come ça que la ville est aussi embellit. Répondit Blaine

- Ok euh… Après ça c'est finit rassure-moi ?

- Ouais t'inquiète après on ira se poser non loin de là.

- On aura qu'à allez à la Victoire au pire, bon c'est assez loin de l'appart mais c'est un peu la place que Kurt n'a pas encore vue. S'exclama Santana.

- La Victoire ?

- Ouais, c'est là que je voulais allez toute façon, puis on rattrapera par les quais, le soir c'est jolie. S'exclama Blaine marchant vers la sortie de l'exposition avec Kurt et Santana.

- Ouais bon par contre… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire Blainey Beardy Bêêh… Marmonna Santana.

- Ah ouais euh… Je dirais ça tout à l'heure quand on sera dehors.

- Dire quoi ? Demanda Kurt.

- Attend, juste, pas ici suis nous mais pas ici… Se justifia Blaine.

Ils se rendirent donc à l'extérieur, dévalant les marches de pierres et marchèrent en direction de la place, Blaine s'arrêta prenant les mains de Kurt et le fixe alors dans ses yeux.

- Tu me fais peur là… Déclara Kurt.

- Comme tu vois la nuit tombe peu à peu et là ou nous allons c'est souvent que ça dégénère, donc par précaution je ne veux pas qu'on se tienne la main, qu'on s'embrasse, rien dès que nous atteignons cette place.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux là ? Ria de nerf Kurt.

- Kurt on ne te dirait pas ça si on n'aurait pas assisté à des choses assez violentes… Elle n'est pas dangereuse mais le soir les jeunes buvant de trop s'attaque à n'importe qui… Déplora Santana.

- Une fois je me promenais avec Marie et Alexis tu vois et un mec du MacDo à balancer une chaise sur de simple touriste, ça a finit en grande bagarre, ça hurler c'était vraiment atroce, et… Après la légalisation du mariage gay en France, je n'ai vraiment mais alors pas envie de prendre ce risque énorme, Kurt. Expliqua le bouclé calmement.

- Wow euh… Bon bah… D'accord, d'accord… Acquiesça Kurt de la tête partant avec eux.

Ils prirent ainsi la direction sous le couché de soleil, partant à la Place de la Victoire où trônent un immense Arc-de-Triomphe et sa tortue que Kurt trouva merveilleusement belle, la prenant en photo, nécessitant pas une retouche photo, l'éclairage étant, parfait. S'installant à l'intérieur du Macdonald dans lequelle ils prirent repas, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Alexis et Marie eux aussi là, s'installant pour l'occasion a leur table.

- Hey ! S'exclama Blaine. On peut se joindre à vous ?

- Mhm, ouais bien sûr. Marmonna Alexis la bouche pleine.

- Alors qu'avez-vous fait de votre journée ? Demanda Marie.

- Blaine m'a fait voir le jardin publique en passant par quelques rues assez sympas, la mairie et après on est allez tous ensemble au Muséum avant de venir ici. Raconta Kurt.

- Oh ça va la journée ! S'exclama Marie. Dit, Santana tu peux venir avec moi au toilette ? Je ne suis pas traque encore et, au cas où tu vois…

- Oh euh oui bien sûr ! Répondit la concernée se levant de son siège partant avec elle.

Les filles partirent au toilettes s'isoler, Marie s'appuya sur l'évier regardant Santana.

- Tu ne vas pas… ?

- Je suis enceinte. Répondit Marie.

- Attends, attends tu es quoi ?

- Enceinte… Répéta Marie.

- Wow euh… Bon je n'aime pas les morveux mais bon… Euh… Alexis le sait ?

- Tu es la seule à le savoir… Avoua timidement la jeune femme.

- Tu dois le lui dire Marie, tu ne peux pas te permettre de lui cacher.

- J'avais l'intention de lui dire avant que vous arriviez… Mais ici ce n'est pas top quoi…

- Avoue lui chez vous, ce soir ce sera simple mais très bien. N'attend pas.

- Où… Sur le retour ? Avec vous ? Hésita Marie.

- Mhm… Ouais ça t'évitera de le dire deux fois et m'évitera de jouer la femme étonnée alors que je n'en ai juste rien à foutre qu'un morveux est en toi et qui va te déformer.

Marie, connaissant le caractère de Santana se mit à rire et sortirent ensemble des toilettes, reprenant le cours des discussions avec la bande d'amis et mangeant ainsi leurs menus. Les discussions tournèrent beaucoup au sujet de la vie quotidienne ici et du temps d'adaptation qui est parfois long, parfois pas. Mais les garçons tentèrent de rassurer Kurt qui, ne savait pas vraiment les positions de la France sur l'homosexualité.

- Tu sais Kurt… Comment dire… Hésita Alexis.

- Bordeaux c'est la ville cool ok ? S'empressa de dire Marie.

- C'est juste que voilà… Beaucoup de gens sont contre l'homosexualité en France, on est un pays très ouvert mais… Très con tu vois ? Tenta d'expliquer Alexis.

- Va droit au but… Soupira Kurt.

- A certains endroits, à certain moment il faut savoir être discret et faire plus qu'attention. Surtout en ce moment, beaucoup de manifestation ont encore lieu malgré la loi qui est passé, franchement à certains moment il faut être vigilant, mais voilà depuis que je vie ici à Bordeaux les agressions franchement il y en a pas des masses…

- Voilà, faut juste être vigilant par moment, mais bon si tu ne passes pas par des ruelles étroites, sombres ça va. Restes dans les grands quartiers, les grands boulevards si tu es seul, on fait tous ça. Ajouta Blaine.

- Ok… Bon toute façon je ne passerais pas par des chemins que je ne connais pas, les grandes voies c'est plus simple de toute façon. Ria bêtement Kurt.

- Bon et sinon on rentre ? Il se fait un peu tard car ça fait juste deux heures qu'on est là à discuter alors qu'on à finit de bouffer… Râla la latina.

- Ok, on est go ! S'exclama Blaine se levant.

- Bah nous aussi on y va Alexis je suis fatiguée… Marmonna Marie regardant Santana.

La troupe d'amis quittèrent alors le fast food et marchèrent ensemble sur la place, regagnant ainsi les quais pour prendre le tramway, mais Marie s'arrêta en plein milieu les faisant rebrousser chemin.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, j'en ai parlé avec Santana tout à l'heure et…

- On t'écoute, qu'est-ce qu'il y à Mayre ? S'inquiéta Alexis.

- Et bien… Dit-elle plaçant ses mains sur son ventre le regardant avec un grand sourire.

- Je t'écoute, dit moi… S'impatienta Alexis.

- Mec, regarde ses mains… Ria Blaine ayant comprit avec Kurt.

Alexis posa son regard sur ses mains et comprit aussitôt, se décomposant par le choc avant de se rué sur elle, la prenant dans ses bras et la fit tourner, sous les applaudissements de leurs amis heureux pour eux. Alexis l'embrassa devant tous le monde.

- Marie, c'est juste… C'est juste géniale, je… Je t'aime ! S'enthousiasma Alexis totalement hilare. Je vais être papa !

- Je t'aime. Dit-elle simplement se serrant contre son étreinte.

- Bon et bien félicitation à vous, mais nous on va rentrer hein ! Becté vous sans nous. Plaisanta Blaine.

- Mhm… Salut ! Marmonna Alexis entre deux baisers.

Le trio regagna les quais pour prendre le tramway pendant qu'Alexis et Marie s'adonnèrent à un retour chez eux totalement euphorique et purement romantique batifolant aussitôt le seuil de l'appartement franchit. Eux arrivèrent à hauteur de la ligne de tramway, Alexis sortit sa carte bleue pour payer le ticket à Kurt quand ce dernier prit une décision.

- J'ai envie de marcher, je trouve que c'est jolie sous la nuit, ça vous gêne si on rentre à pied ? Demanda Kurt totalement hésitant.

Blaine regarda Santana qui en simple réponse haussa ses épaules le laissant prendre ainsi la décision. Posant ses yeux sur Kurt, il rangea sa carte bleue dans sa coque de l'iPhone et le prit dans son étreinte marchant ensemble le long des quais, côté de la rive. Une marche silencieuse jusqu'à l'arrivée devant la place centrale qui étonna Kurt.

- Mon Dieu c'est juste… Magnifique !

- Prend en photo Kurtsy, profite qu'il n'y est personne sur la place, ce qui est plutôt rare. Répondit Blaine.

- Oui, oui… Dit-il se ruant sur son appareil et photographia la place en photo.

Continuant la route passant devant le Grand-Théâtre que Kurt découvrit illuminé également, le prenant en image et traça le chemin vers l'appartement du bouclé. Blaine ouvrit la lourde porte « London » et ils s'engouffrent ensemble dans les escaliers, ouvrant la porte de l'appartement pour la refermer aussitôt derrière eux. Le reflexes des trois fut de se vautré sur le canapé, éclairer par les lumières murales, d'une intensité faible mais reposante.

- Putain on se croirait dans un manoir à la bougie. Ria Santana.

- C'est juste beau ! Tu sais ce qu'il manque Santana ? Demanda Kurt.

- Mhm, des serviteurs ?

- Une chanson entre nous trois.

- Et j'ai la chanson idéale. Souria Blaine.

Blaine jeta les partitions sur le canapé et attrapât la guitare qui reposait à côté de la cheminée, se posant sur le piano grattant les premières notes. Kurt, commença la musique s'approchant de lui.

**1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P  
Everybody loves...uuuhh  
Countin'**

Santana, restant proche du canapé changea finalement d'avis et se résigna à se lever, s'approchant d'eux pour chanter le second couplet de la musique, rythmé par la mélodie de la guitare et les grimaces du bouclé.

**Babe, pick a night  
To come out and play  
If it's alright  
What do you say?**

Blaine enchaîna, d'une voix portante grimaçant toujours par son effet de transport par la musique.

**Merrier the more  
Triple fun that way  
Twister on the floor  
What do you say?**

Are...you in  
Livin' in sin is the new thing  
Are...you in  
I am countin'

Puis, Kurt et Santana le rejoignirent dans le chant pour le refrain, se collant à lui qu'ils répétèrent deux fois de suite.

**1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P  
Everybody loves...uuuhh  
Countin'**

Puis, de nouveau Blaine seul.

**What we do is innocent  
Just for fun and nothing meant**

Puis, Santana prit la suite, seule.

**If you don't like the company  
Let's just do it you and me  
You and me  
Or three… ****Or three… or four…**

Kurt enchaîna ensuite avant d'être rapidement rejoint par Santana pour la fin de la chanson.

**On the floor  
On the floor  
On the floor  
On the floor  
On the floor  
On the floor…**

**1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul and Mary  
Getting down with 3P  
Everybody loves (Uh !) countin'  
One, two, three  
Not only you and me  
Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1, 2, 3,  
Peter, Paul and Mary  
Getting down with 3P  
Everybody loves (Uh !) countin'**

Blaine continua de gratter sa guitare pour son propre plaisir. Regardant Santana et Kurt sourire vers lui. Il alla reposer sa guitare, s'appuyant sur le piano face à eux. Les fixant à son tour avant de sourire.

- C'est si bon d'être de nouveau tous ensembles. Lâcha Kurt.

- Oh tu sais, viendra un moment où je prendrais mon envol moi hein, je ne compte pas non plus rester ici avec vous.

- Tu dis ça Santana mais tu sais très bien que tu ne nous gêne pas, l'appartement est largement assez grand pour nous tous, puis le soir tu l'as très bien vus je suis souvent dans mon bureau ou au piano alors… Marmonna le bouclé.

- Ton bureau que j'utiliserais pendant ton absence pour faire mes articles ! S'exclama Kurt.

- Bon allez je vous laisse, enfin je réquisitionne la douche et m'en vais dormir demain j'ai le Conservatoire. S'exclama Santana partant.

Les deux amants restèrent là, dans ce salon si peu éclairer, Blaine rejoint Kurt de l'autre bord du piano, le serrant dans ses bras posant son front contre le sien, s'échangeant ainsi leurs souffles chaud. Ils restèrent là de longues minutes, tellement longtemps que Santana eut le temps de prendre sa douche et partir dans sa chambre.

- Tu devrais peut-être allez au lit Blaine demain tu bosse… Soupira Kurt.

- Je n'ai pas envie de rompre cet instant… Souffla de son nez le bouclé.

- Continuons ça ok mais dans notre lit, pas ici tu dois être en forme pour demain…

Râlant quelque peu, Blaine éteignit les lumières et rejoignit aussitôt Kurt qui s'était déjà enfuit vers la chambre, l'attendant dans le lit. Hautant ses vêtements, Blaine se glissa tendrement dans les draps se collant contre le corps froid de Kurt. Posant son menton contre le cou de Kurt.

- Je t'aime Kurtsy, je t'aime tant…

- Je t'aime aussi tu le sais… Pourquoi tu le dis autant ?

- Car je veux que tu le sache… Marmonna d'une voix changé le bouclé.

Kurt se détourna et se mit face au bouclé.

- Dit moi ce qui ne va pas, je le vois dans ton regard.

- Je vais bien Kurt je t'assure c'est juste que…

- Que… ? Répéta Kurt. Allez ce n'est que moi.

- J'ai juste du mal à réaliser que tu es là avec moi, j'ai toujours cette appréhension que tu repartes, après tout le mal que je t'ai fais en quittant San Francisco dans le passé, après cette distance qu'on s'est imposé et qui t'a fait souffrir… Dit-il les yeux larmoyant.

- Hey, hey… Stop, je suis là ! Regarde moi, je suis là. Je ne te quitte plus et tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir on s'est pardonné mutuellement rappelle toi.

- Approche. Souria Blaine.

Kurt s'approcha alors de Blaine, se collant à lui et fit aussitôt serrer contre lui, sentant les mains trembler dans son dos. Ces mains là qu'il aime tant sentir contre lui. Réalisant finalement que Blaine aussi à terriblement souffert de sa solitude en Europe, mais Kurt ne cessa de lui murmurer ces mots.

- Je ne te quitterais plus, tu ne me quitteras plus, nous sommes ensemble pour un long moment…

- Tu ne me quitteras plus, je ne te quitterais plus, ensemble… Répéta à sa manière le bouclé.

- Ensemble. Insista Kurt.

- Kurtsyyyy… Grogna Blaine.

- Blainey Beardy Bêêh ! Brailla Kurt.

- Pfff, t'es con ! On dirait un mouton. Ria Blaine.

- Je sais, je suis ton mouton, et toi, le loup !

- Ouuh… J'aime cette idéologie. Ria encore le bouclé.

- Allez, endort-toi il se fait tard tu te lève tôt demain. Murmura Kurt le long de son oreille.

- Mhm… Bonne nuit Kurtsy. Dit-il glissant un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

- Bonne nuit Blaine. Répondit simplement Kurt.

Blaine se desserra de Kurt pour le laisser se tourner, mais laissa un bras se glisser contre la peau de son Kurtsy, fermant les yeux et trouva le sommeil peu après. Lorsque Kurt entendit les quelques ronflements, ce dernier grogna de satisfaction. Ce petit raclement de palais qui lui avait tant manqué, ce bruit la, il l'entendit à nouveau, ce doux ronflement qui lui servit de berceuse l'endormit assez rapidement, succombant à la folle journée de marche, et de décalage horaire pour lequelle il n'est pas encore bien adapté. Cette douce nuit de pleine lune, comme lors de leur première nuit, éclairée par les lumières de la ville mais également de la lune qui frappa les carreaux de cette longue vitre prenant du sol au plafond. Lorsque Kurt se réveilla, il se trouva seul dans ce grand lit, éblouie par la lumière provenant de l'extérieur, quittant de ce pas le lit marchant vers le salon.

- Blaine ? Santana ? Vous êtes là… ?

Continuant son avancé vers le salon, il vit la porte double se fermer au même moment, comprenant qu'ils vinrent à peine de quitter l'appartement. Il se vautra aussitôt sur le canapé frais lâchant un terrible soupire ne sachant guère comment il occuperait sa journée. Contrairement à Santana et Blaine qui eux, s'empressèrent d'arriver au Conservatoire et commencer cette folle journée. Faisant sa toilette, Kurt s'installa dans le bureau du bouclé allumant son propre ordinateur qu'il posa sur la vitre du bureau en chêne, une réplique du bureau du Bureau Ovale de la White House. Surfant sur son Facebook, il reçut un appel, d'un numéro qui lui est inconnu.

- Allo ?

- Kurt Hummel ?

- C'est moi, vous êtes… ?

- Sarah Roseland, Directrice de Vogue France.

- Oh…

- Bienvenue parmi nous, êtes-vous sur Paris ?

- Non, Bordeaux.

- D'accord euh… Avez-vous Skype ? J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous, et voir votre visage m'aiderait.

- Oui bien sûr, kurthummel en pseudonyme.

- Très bien, je vous ajoute, à tout de suite. Dit-elle raccrochant le téléphone.

La pression gagna peu à peu l'âme de Kurt, mais bien plus lorsque la sonnerie Skype retentit, l'acceptant aussitôt.

- Ah, c'est bien mieux, enchantée.

- En…Enchanté… Dit-il avec son accent.

- Bien alors donc vous vivez à Bordeaux m'a-t-on dit…

- C'est exacte c'est tout récent encore mais, oui.

- D'accord, alors bon là n'est pas le problème, lorsque vous ne pourrez pas venir à Paris faute d'argent ou d'empêchement, votre présence sera impérativement compensé par visioconférence comme nous le faisons là.

- Pas de problème.

- Bien, don je peux commencer à dire ce que Vogue Paris attend de vous ? Demanda Mrs Roseland.

- Oui, oui je vous écoute attentivement. Répondit Kurt.

- Alors, nous vous mettrons en contacte peu à peu avec les maisons de couture de votre ville ainsi qu'avec quelques personnalité afin de vous créer un réseau. Nous ne demandons pas grand-chose si ce n'est un article par mois pour notre parution et notre actualité web. Je pense qu'une chronique sur la mode de Bordeaux ou son attractivité serait intéressante… Marmonna Mrs Roseland.

- En faîte, j'avais plus en tête de créer plutôt une chronique avec mes créations… Avoua Kurt.

- Vous faîtes de la création ?

- Oui, je dessine et je créer le textile.

- Un instant je vous prie, Kurt.

Sarah Roseland quitta son bureau quelques instant pour visiblement parler avec ses assistant, revenant plusieurs longues minutes après.

- Excusez-moi j'ai, après cette nouvelle prit l'initiative de discuter de cela avec mes proches collaborateurs et nous sommes tombés sur un commun accord.

- Lequel ? Demanda Kurt étonné et anxieux à la fois.

- Nous aimerions que chaque semaine finalement vous nous fassiez des croquis, ces derniers seront jugés lors de réunions hebdomadaire dans notre conseil et si ces dernières sont comment dire, validée, alors nous vous les soumettrons à la création.

- Vous plaisantez j'espère ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ?

- Wow euh ok, ça me va mais…

- Nous contactons la boutique Diesel et ils vous loueront une machine, pour ce qui est des étoffes en revanche, vous devrez vous-même les acheter, la machine vous est offert si je puis-dire, car nous sommes en alliance avec Diesel donc ce sera assez simple, voyez-vous ou se trouve Diesel ?

- Sous mes pieds, je vie au dessus. Ria Kurt.

- Alors c'est parfait vous allez donc pouvoir effectuer la réception dans la journée et pour ce qui est de l'achat des tissus nous avons vos coordonnée d'identité bancaire américaine… Avez-vous un compte bancaire français ?

- Non… Vous savez mon installation n'est que de quelques jours, je vais voir avec mon petit-ami tout à l'heure pour qu'il me dise ce qu'il faut comme papier pour ouvrir un compte et je vous envoie cela ?

- Vos papiers d'identité, un justificatif de domicile, une facturation suffira.

- Oh euh et le papier d'expatriation attestant de ma domiciliation à une adresse devrait être bon… ?

- Oui, ça ira, faîtes donc un compte en banque et transmets moi les informations dans le courant de la journée par le biais de Skype je le laisse connecté, vous me téléphonez et m'échangez les numéros afin d'éviter tout piratage d'accord ?

- D'accord, bon et bien je vais allez faire ça sur le champ, merci énormément.

- Encore une fois, bienvenue à Vogue Paris.

La discussion s'arrêta à cette phrase de bienvenue, laissant ainsi la liberté à Kurt de rassembler ses quelques papiers pour partir à l'aventure seule dans la grande-ville. Pour sa première fois, il sortit dans Bordeaux seul cherchant une banque, n'importe laquelle, celle-ci ferait l'affaire pour avoir son salaire convenablement. Gambadant tout seul dans les rues à la recherche d'une banque, il trouva Allée de Tourny une banque, entrant à l'intérieur et y effectua l'ouverture d'un compte bancaire français, faisant automatiquement le transfert de son argent américain sur ce compte là. Il en profita notamment pour se rendre dans des boutiques qu'il découvrit peu à peu, regardant dans lesquelles il pourrait se faire plaisir à lui et trouver quelques vêtements sympas pour Blaine.

- Kurt, c'est toi ?

- Oh, Alexis… Tu, tu ne travaille pas ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Non mais il est midi là, je suis en ville pour prendre ma pause repas. Roula Av' des yeux.

- Quoi, il est déjà…

- Bah oui, tu croyais quoi ? Ria Alexis. Tu veux qu'on mange ensemble ? Blaine et les filles ne rentre généralement pas manger, ils restent sur place donc bon…

- Bon et bien je me joins à toi alors. Répondit Kurt haussant les épaules.

Il suivit Blaine qui le conduisit dans un petit restaurant derrière la Bourse, s'installant à une table proche de la fenêtre. Les deux jeunes hommes prirent le menu du jour qu'ils eurent rapidement.

- Tu viens souvent ici ?

- Assez ouais.

- Bon c'est bien je ne me suis pas perdu ! Plaisanta Kurt.

- Il n'y à pas de raison en même temps si Blaine t'avait montré vitre fait sur internet et après si tu ne quittes pas les quartiers pour partir vers les banlieues ça va quoi.

- Pourquoi j'irais aux banlieues ?

- Pour rien, tu n'y connais pas de personne qui y vivent donc tu n'as aucune raison de quitter le centre, puis bon tu l'as vus, toutes rues communiquent l'une à l'autre donc franchement le gars qui s'y perd, il est juste….

- Con ! Coupa dans son lancé, afin de dire l'insulte.

- Exactement ! Ria Alexis.

- Ça était avec Marie, hier soir ?

- Oh… Euh ouais, nous avons beaucoup discuté de comment nous ferons. Nous devrons également changer d'appartement pour prendre plus grand, car notre appartement est très petit rien qu'elle et moi, c'est serré tu vois… Alors bon…

- Un petit 300m² comme Blaine et moi ce serait cool ? Souria Kurt.

- Ouais euh, je n'ai pas non plus les moyens quand même de me payer un tel truc, j'ai peut-être de quoi vivre mais pas à me payer un appartement qui vaux des millions et en plus lui est tout frais payé il me semble. Marmonna Alexis.

- Vous avez le temps, environ neuf mois.

- Oui, même si après dans les débuts on reste dans l'appartement ça va, mais faudra pas s'éterniser quoi.

- Puis après vous partirez à Broadway ! Souria grandement à nouveau Kurt se frottant les mains.

- Ouais enfin juste, lorsque ça arrivera le spectacle, faut juste te dire que ça sera d'ici deux à trois ans maximum, c'est long à monté et encore plus à exporté outre-Atlantique Kurt. Expliqua brièvement Alexis finissant son repas.

- C'est donc dans longtemps… Soupira Kurt.

- Enfin après je pense, de toi à moi qu'il est trop tôt pour jugée de comment cela va se dérouler et quand tout sera prêt.

Déviant le sujet pour partir sur l'apprentissage du français et les bons points possible dans cette ville, Kurt en apprit plus sur son Blainey, de très bonnes anecdotes bien humiliantes que ce dernier s'était bien gardé de dire. Alexis repartit rapidement le laissant seul à nouveau, lui repartit à l'aventure de la découverte de Bordeaux, seul. Alors qu'au Conservatoire, les choses furent d'une autre ambiance. En effet, Blaine eut enfin l'accès a l'auditorium et la totalité des élèves actuellement présent dans l'enceinte du Conservatoire y furent réunis.

- Bien, bande de détraqué en manque totale d'actes de civisme et de bonté totale, je vous ai fais venir ici, non pas pour une exécution ou une partie de jambe en l'air, quoi que ça pourrait toujours être plus intéressant que ce qui s'apprête à venir. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous demande d'écouter attentivement ce con d'américain, Blaine Anderson.

- Blaine baise-moi ! Baise-moi ! Hurla Becky qui fut traîné par sa salopette, d'une forte poigne, celle de Sue Sylvester.

Les paroles de Becky glacèrent l'hémicycle d'élèves qui s'échangèrent des regards assez interloqué. Blaine, souriant quelque peu s'avança vers le micro, prenant son souffle et prit enfin la parole pour ce qui s'annonce être, une longue allocution.

- Bien, merci à vous d'être présent parmi-nous. Comme vous le savez je reviens depuis peu, des États-Unis dans lequel j'ai fais quelque sélections. Mais là n'est pas la question, je souhaite par le biais de ce Conservatoire et par vous-même vous soumettre un projet. Un projet pour lequel, toute l'équipe administrative et moi-même nous travaillerons intensivement pour le faire naître. Le Conservatoire à l'intention de créer une toute nouvelle comédie musicale contemporaine. Nous recherchons donc des violonistes, des guitaristes, des bassistes, une équipe technique également, des personnes maîtrisant les éclairages et le son. Des personnes capable de porter et de monté, démonté une scène, un décor. Des créateurs de décor. Pour ce qui est des rôles, nous recherchons des musiciens mais des chanteurs également, nous soumettrons donc des journées casting ouvert à tous élèves de cette école. Prochainement seront affichés et envoyés par e-mail les documents concernant le projet. Notre ambition est, je ne vous le cache pas, de s'importer à Broadway, New-York. Nous cherchons donc des personnes vraiment motivée, prête à partir d'ici et, voir ne jamais y revenir, Broadway est mystérieux et nous ne savons donc guère ce que sera votre avenir.

S'écartant du micro, Blaine fut applaudit et vit les élèves partirent en troupeau vers les sorties, observant quelques élèves qui s'amusèrent à le fixer avec un petit sourire, comme si ces personnes souhaitent participer au projet. Lui-même, quitta l'auditorium pour regagner sa salle de cours dans laquelle il y retrouva ses élèves, effectuant les cours particuliers durant toute l'après-midi. Blaine rentrât tard ce soir là, alors que Santana elle, rentrât à une horaire convenable. Lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil de l'appartement seule la première question qui vient à l'esprit de Kurt et qu'il posa fut.

- Où est Blaine ?

- Salut Kurt… Il travaille encore, il à des cours tard parfois il m'a dit de te dire de ne pas l'attendre, il rentrera vraiment tard.

- C'est comme ça, souvent ? Râla Kurt.

- Euh, juste il est un grand renom ici, les gens ne visent que par lui, les bourré de tune le bombarde, donc ouais il finit souvent tard, mais bon c'est comme ça qu'il gagne sa vie aussi hein… Marmonna Santana prenant quelques restes dans le frigo en guise de nourriture.

- Ok… Soupira Kurt se posant sur l'ilot de cuisine.

- Mhm… C'est dégueulasse… Bon sinon moi je vais réviser un peu, ça te gêne pas si je joue ?

- Non, non pas du tout, je vais allez au bureau moi…

- Ok, cool, merci !

- T'es chez toi comme je suis ici chez moi. Dit-il en haussant ses épaules partant vers le bureau.

Kurt, s'enferma dans le bureau regardant les nombreux ouvrages reposant dans la bibliothèque qui fit toute la pièce, simplement éclairée par cette lampe de fer avec son couvercle vert émeraude, écoutant la Bittersweet Symphony que Santana tenta de joué tranquillement, malgré quelques ratures, la travaillant pour ne plus en faire. Durant de très longues minutes cette symphonie retentissait, mais très rapidement pour Kurt cette musique s'arrêta par un claquement de porte proche suivit d'un long silence. Ambiancer par l'eau coulante dans le bac à douche puis de nouveau un claquement de porte et le silence. Il fit les cent pas dans l'appartement regardant le 11 :00pm qui s'approcha à grand pas, se résignant à partir au lit dans lequel il espéra entendre un bruit de porte lointain en vain, s'endormant à la suite d'une longue attente. Blaine rentrât vers minuit faisant le moindre bruit possible, ouvrant le réfrigérateur et prit une simple tranche de jambon qu'il mit en bouche en deux secondes partant aussi vers la salle de bain pour se laver le visage, et alla aussitôt après dans sa chambre se déshabillant et se glissa dans le lit.

- B…Blaine ? Marmonna d'une voix très endormit Kurt.

- Shhhh… Rendort-toi il est tard… Susurra le bouclé au creux de l'oreille de Kurt.

- Mhm… Tu m'as…

- Shhh, Kurtsy on parlera demain d'accord ? Maintenant rendort-toi il est vraiment, tard. Murmura Blaine.

- T'aime…. Marmonna Kurt.

- Je t'aime Kurtsy, aussi mais maintenant dort. Insista Blaine.

- Tolle… toi, moi…

Blaine comprit après un temps de réflexion et se pressa contre le dos de Kurt, passant sa main droite le long de son corps posant son nez contre la nuque de Kurt lui soufflant dessus, sentant le soufflement de rire sortant de Kurt. Blaine sentit que son Kurtsy s'endormit de nouveau, sachant parfaitement qu'il l'avait attendu un long moment, oubliant simplement de le prévenir qu'il rentrerait tard par moment. Réfléchissant avant de s'endormir, Blaine prit la décision de ne pas partir au Conservatoire trop tôt pour le lendemain, profiter un peu de Kurt et surtout ne pas trop le lui laisser se sentir délaissé ou seul. Kurt eut, au petit matin la surprise de trouver le bouclé endormit à ses côtés ce qui l'étonna.

- Bonjour. Dit-il simplement, baisant le front du bouclé.

- Mhm… Kurrrtt… Grogna d'une voix endormit, Blaine.

- Tu ne vas pas bosser ?

- Si, mais je me laisse un peu de la matinée pour nous, je suis rentré tard hier et j'ai oublié de te prévenir, je suis désolé. Marmonna Blaine se mettant en position assise dans le lit, baillant.

- Ce n'est pas grave, juste prévient moi la prochaine fois.

- Promis ! Ça était ta journée de hier ?

- Oui, j'ai ouvert mon compte en banque, j'ai mangé avec Alexis, j'ai traîné dans les boutiques et j'ai été récupérer ma machine à coudre car Vogue à décidé de m'engager pour des croquis et s'ils sont cool bah je les monte sur tissus quoi. Raconta Kurt.

- Wow, c'est encore mieux que prévu, donc ? Demanda le bouclé quelque peu la tête dans le coltard.

- C'est clairement mieux. Souria Kurt embrassant une dernière fois Blaine avant de partir à la cuisine.

Matant le train arrière de son amant, Blaine ne put résister à se mordre les lèvres avant se s'étirer et partir à la douche. Lorsqu'il en sortit simplement vêtu de la serviette autour de la taille, il découvrit alors la petit-déjeuner, servit sur la table du salon n'attendant plus que lui. Mettant les pieds sous la table et commença à prendre son petit-déjeuner, tout en surfant sur son iPad. Kurt n'en dit rien les premières minutes, mais lorsqu'il remarqua la totale absence mentale du bouclé son reflexe est d'attraper l'iPad et le faire volé sur le canapé.

- Kurt mais tu es fou ? C'est chère ces trucs ici ! S'exclama le bouclé.

- Tu traînes ce matin pour moi, ou pour bosser ? Lança Kurt d'un mauvais regard.

- Pour toi… Excuse-moi… Marmonna Blaine.

- Du coup pour en revenir au sujet de Vogue, quelque fois je devrais allez à Paris, mais au maximum, je tenterais de faire les conférences par Skype pour ne pas partir, pas sans toi en tout cas.

- Oh… Mhmmm… Bah après… On peut toujours louer une chambre d'hôtel lors de tes réunions, je changerais juste mon planning. Répondit Blaine mangeant quelques chocolatines.

- Et que tu rentres comme hier soir, tard et que nous n'ayons pas de vie ? Non merci.

- Kurtsy… S'exclama Blaine roulant des yeux.

- Pas de Kurt, Kurtsy qui tienne c'est bon, tu n'imagine pas à quel point j'étais énervé hier que tu ne m'es pas prévenu, par un message à ta pause, rien. Tu oublies que je suis ici maintenant ?

Blaine reposa sa tasse d'un coup franc sur la table, baissant des yeux. Kurt est bien différent de celui de la Californie, plus virulent, plus directe, moins réservé. Il s'attendait à tout sauf ça. Posant son regard sur Kurt il prononça enfin sa justification.

- Comment dire, wow déjà tu as du caractère…

- Avec toi je crois que j'ai intérêt à l'avoir si je veux m'imposer ici dans ce foutu pays dont je ne sais rien. Souria Kurt, le coupant alors dans sa lancée.

- Bouffe toi ça dans la gueule en plus… Je disais donc, quand je suis au Conservatoire généralement ma pause est assez courte et comment dire, je n'ai pas toujours mon téléphone avec moi. Alors ouais ok, New-York à eut des effets néfaste pour nous je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir là-dessus, mais tu vas devoir te faire à l'idée, Kurt que ma passion reste mon job, que c'est ça qui me permet tout ça, alors oui j'ai un planning chargé, lourd, un planning dont je vais faire le maximum pour le réduire pour avoir du temps avec toi car je ne peux plus me permettre d'avoir ce rythme de célibataire, je ne suis plus seul.

- C'est déjà bien que tu l'admettes… Marmonna Kurt.

- Putain mais tu as finis ? Cria Blaine frappant sur la table.

Kurt sursauta, vraisemblablement surpris par les nerfs non-prévisibles de Blaine.

- C'est quoi ce loisir que tu t'octroie en me cassant à chaque fois, en me rabaissant Kurt ? C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu es à peine là on s'engueule, c'est cool hein…

- Où tu vas ? Demanda Kurt se levant de table.

- Où je vais ? Où je vais ? Dit-il en riant et mettant sa veste. Je me casse ? Si c'est pour me prendre des réflexions alors que j'ai envie de profiter d'une bonne matinée pour me rattraper de mon erreur hier, non merci je préfère me cassé.

- Sans pantalon ?

Blaine se regarda alors de la tête au pied, riant et vit sa serviette encore sur son siège.

- Et pourquoi cette levée ? Mon côté, possessif… T'excite ? Demanda d'un ton sec, Kurt.

Les joues de Blaine se mirent à rougir, tentant de les cacher avec ses mains dont un franc sourire se dessina le long de son visage, Kurt comprit instantanément et se dirigea vers la ligne fixe de l'appartement cherchant dans le carnet d'adresse le numéro du Conservatoire, qu'il composa.

- Conservatoire de Bordeaux, Becky Michèle bonjour.

- Bonjour, je téléphone pour dire que Blaine Anderson est souffrant et ne pourra pas venir aujourd'hui et demain. Dit-il fixant le bouclé.

- Oh… Il à du se faire rentré dans le lard cette nuit et il peut plus bouger… très bien j'en informe Sue Sylvester. Tchus. Dit-elle lui raccrochant au nez.

Blaine continua de rire partant vers la chambre pour se vêtir. Quelques peu après, il entendit la porte se claquer derrière lui, se fermant à double tour et Kurt alla vers une boite sous la commode qu'il ouvrit. Blaine resta choqué de cette découverte, choqué au point d'en ouvrir la bouche.

- Je, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais fouillé l'appartement…

- C'est chez moi également, je fouille tout pour savoir où est quoi. Souria Kurt.

- Ouais mais Kurt ça c'est… C'est… Je peux tout t'expliquer Kurt je…

- Tu bégaie, et tu rougis ? Mhm, en même temps vu ce que c'est… Marmonna Kurt agitant la paire de menotte dans ses doigts.

- C'était lors d'une soirée… J'ai gagné ce lot je l'ai jamais utilisé tout est encore stérile dans l'emballage. Avoua Blaine.

- Je sais j'ai vu ça… Allonge-toi.

- Qu… Quoi ? Ria Blaine.

- Allonge-toi. Répéta Kurt.

Blaine s'allonge sur le dos et vit Kurt monter à califourchon sur lui, prenant la première paire et lui attacha la main gauche contre le pied baldaquin.

- Oh wow, tu… Kurt je… Paniqua Blaine.

- J'aime sentir que tu es effrayé…. Murmura Kurt, lui susurrant ces quelques mots au creux de l'oreille.

Ces quelques mots qui procure un effet de frissonnement et de papillonnement dans le corps du bouclé assistant à sa deuxième main attaché au lit. Kurt embrassant les poignets du bouclé, descendit après vers le cou, mordant sa peau.

- Aaaa… Non, non Kurrt... Vraiment j'ai aaa… Poussa t-il d'un petit crie de peur.

- C'est pour mieux te réparer… Grogna Kurt suçant son cou pour lui faire un susson.

- Kurrtsyyyy… Grogna Blaine roulant des yeux.

Posant une main contre la poitrine gauche dont il fit pression pour l'enfoncer dans le matelas, Kurt monta le long de la mâchoire du bouclé croquant quelque peu les lobes d'oreilles, pour se ruer vers les lèvres de Blaine qu'il embrassa, mordillant, tentant de le détendre, en vain.

- Kurt je… Je ne suis pas prêt… Dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Les préliminaires servent à ça non ? Lâcha Kurt.

- … Tu m'énerves… Avoua Blaine enfonçant son crâne dans son oreiller.

Kurt lui, continua sa descente sur les clavicules du bouclé, glissant vers le téton droit qu'il mit en bouche en le mordillant et joua avec sa langue dessus, provoquant un mouvement des jambes du bouclé et de petits rires sexy. Visiblement plus calme, Kurt continua tout de même ses baisers le long de son torse et sur son entrejambe, si sensible.

- Kurrrt… Arrr...Arrête ! Arrête oh putain… Kurrrrt… Kurt ! Grogna plus fortement Blaine.

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Si, si bien sûr mais je… J'ai peur ? Avoua Blaine d'une voix.

- En douceur d'accord ? je vais, te punir mais après si tu ne veux vraiment pas, on s'arrêtera à la punition ok ? Dit-il d'une voix craquante.

- Mhmmm… Connard ! AAAA ! Tu fais mal ! Cria de douleur Blaine

- Et ce n'est que ma main, je vais chercher le reste… Dit-il à son creux d'oreille.

- Mhmm…. Kurrrrrt… Grogna Blaine d'impatience.

Kurt quitta le lit pour prendre la boite qu'il posa sur le lit laissant apparaître le fouet, un écarteur, un sextoys, quelques lubrifiants et un objet indescriptible. Blaine avait les yeux fermait, n'osant pas voir ce que Kurt choisit. Lorsqu'il sentit des lanières caressait son corps, il ouvrit aussitôt ses yeux qu'il plongea dans ceux de Kurt.

- Tu n'as pas été foutue de m'écrire hier…

- Aaaa… Grogna d'un petit cri le bouclé à se premier coup de lanière.

- Tu ne m'as pas embrassé avant de partir…

- Aaaouuuuu… Kurrrt je t'ai… oowww…

- Tu es rentré tard…

- Oui, Kurrt et je m'en…. Owwww bordel… Grogna Blaine adorant ressentir les lanières le long de son torse qu'il contracta.

Kurt continua ces petits jeux frappant de plus en plus fort son torse devenant de plus en plus rouge, s'arrêtant avant de casser tout plaisir. Kurt attrapât le lubrifiant, déposant une goutte sur le bout de Blaine, le faisant frémir, caressant alors son érection qu'il mit rapidement en bouche exécutant des vas et vient rapide et brusque.

- Kkkk…Kurrrrtt… Owww… Stop, je, je ne vais pas tenir…. Souffla d'épuisement Blaine.

Claquant avec sa main l'abdomen du bouclé, Kurt se pencha et attrapât l'objet bizarre qu'il observa avant de l'utiliser.

- Tu crois que c'est quoi ça ? Demanda Kurt.

- Je, je sais pas mais me touche pas avec ! Ria nerveusement Blaine.

- Oh, ça vibre ce n'est pas méchant ! S'exclama Kurt.

- Kurt je…

- Tu veux qu'on s'arrête là ? Demanda Kurt.

Blaine hésita, ne répondant pas aussitôt, perdant toute excitation, plongeant son regard dans celui de Kurt, continuant à réfléchir. Quelques instants après son temps de réflexion il fit un signe de la tête à Kurt, ce signe lui donnant l'autorisation.

- D'abord, toi…

- Blaine moi c'est plus… Enfin… De mon expérience si tu as trop…

- Toi. Dit-il rentrant ses lèvres.

- D'accord bon je peux au moins le testé ? Pour rire allez…

- Kurt, je ne suis pas un jouet… Soupira Blaine.

- Je prends ça pour un oui. Souria Kurt l'embrassant.

Kurt introduit par du lubrifiant qu'il venait de recouvrir sur ce jouet en point dont il pressa le bouton procurant quelques vibrations faisant grogner de plaisir le bouclé. Kurt fit quelques vas et vient avec ce pistolet vibrant prenant un plaisir fou entendre les grognements du bouclé et son ses jambes s'agiter, son ventre entrait en fusion. Kurt pressa son doigt sur cette gâchette en plastique et découvrit un tout autre usage.

- Stop ça, tout de suite aaaaa…. Kuuurrrrrt arrête çaaaa ! Hurla de douleur Blaine.

- Pardon, pardon, je suis désolé excuse-moi pardon, pardon ! Répéta Kurt jetant l'objet et caressant Blaine.

Ce destroyer qui venait de taper en lui, donnant une rotation trop rapide et des coups électriques à l'intérieur du bouclé venait tout simplement de le pétrifier. Kurt détacha Blaine continuant à s'excuser. La poigne de Blaine attrapât le poignet de Kurt.

- Tu déconne ? C'est juste mortel j'adore ! Dit-il tout excité !

- Tu veux que je… ?

- Fais oui ! S'excita tout seul le bouclé.

Cette hilarité arrangea Kurt, le soulageant même, reprenant l'objet et renouvela l'expérience, écoutant les grognements et les gémissements de plus en plus fort du bouclé qui se tordait dans tout les sens pour faire sentir cette vibration partout en lui. Continuant ainsi de longues minutes revoyant l'érection du bouclé reprendre forme, une érection qu'il caressa avec son autre main continuant de rendre Blaine hilare et dans un état de délire complet.

- Touuu…. Toi ! Kurtsyyyy owww… Grogna Blaine.

Il retira aussitôt le destroyer de Blaine et attrapât en plein vol le préservatif que Blaine lui envoya, le pressant contre sa verge, lançant un dernier regard vers Blaine attendant son accord qu'il eut instantanément. Entrant en lui progressivement mais non sans mal, commençant automatiquement à bouger, Blaine étant suffisamment prêt.

- Ça va ? Demanda inquiet, Kurt.

- Ne t'arrête pas, c'est tout ce que je te demande… Dit-il d'une voix épuisé.

- Ok… Je t'aime Blaine… Susurra Kurt à son oreille.

- Je sais, je sais… Soupira Blaine bien trop épuisé pour en dire plus.

Pressant son prépuce contre la prostate du bouclé et agitant sa main le long de l'érection du bouclé, Kurt continua plus doucement que les mini-jeux, cet échange d'amour qui dura depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Kurt sentit la pression l'envahir et se libéra dans Blaine sous son préservatif, et cet éclat de fusion ayant lieu en son rectum fit monté la pression en Blaine qui se libéra dans la main de Kurt, dont leurs souffles fut littéralement coupé, dégageant simplement du souffle finale, sans grognements ni gémissements, simplement un souffle.

- Wow… Kurrrt… Souffla Blaine complètement anéantit.

- Je crois que j'ai bien fais d'annuler ta journée ?

- Oh oui… Oui… Ria Blaine.

Kurt partit aussitôt à la salle de bain faire sa toilette, laissant le bouclé seul dans la chambre, reprendre son souffle. Ils se rejoignirent tous les deux habiller, au salon, le bouclé ambiança un effet sonore par le piano, mettant un peu de son dans ce si vaste appartement jouant la Moonlight Sonata de Beethoven. Kurt s'appuya sur le piano en bout, observant son amant, concentré dans sa partition qu'il ne quitta pas des yeux le laissant également la finir pour son plaisir.

- Tu veux qu'on mange à l'extérieur ? Proposa Kurt.

- Je voulais faire ça ce soir plutôt, rien que toi et moi.

- Et bien partons faire quelques démarches à la mairie ? J'ai des documents à remettre à divers endroit nous pouvons y allez ensemble ?

- Ouais, ok faisons comme ça, mais bon après manger je vais préparer un truc vite fait et on part. S'exprima Blaine partant du piano pour la cuisine.

Les deux jeunes hommes mangèrent chez eux et partirent en suivant, passer l'après-midi dans les divers bâtiments publique pour y faire les documents administratif de Kurt, une bonne fois pour toute et être ainsi tranquille. Le seul document qui devra attendre reste le permis de conduire qui le lui sera remis aux normes française qu'après un quottât d'heure en auto-école et la réussite de l'examen du code. Profitant de cette journée soi-disant souffrante pour Blaine, les deux partirent vers le quartier Mériadeck faire quelques courses dans le supermarché du coin et faire un tour à la bibliothèque. Le seul quartier que Kurt se doit de connaître avec celui de la gare pour les transports où les quelques achats possible. Alors qu'au Conservatoire Santana n'arrêta pas de pianoté.

- Je ne suis pas là que pour faire la pianiste à cette grognasse je sais aussi chanter vous croyez quoi ? S'énerva la jeune femme.

- Oh, tu sais chanter ? Et bien… Montre-moi cela. Lança virilement le professeur remplaçant Blaine.

- Alors là, c'est avec plaisir. Dit-elle le fixant d'un regard tueur.

Santana se plaça au centre de la pièce fixant l'autre élève qui chanta auparavant. Les violons commencèrent à grincer, retournant au piano, Santana laissa débuter celle qu'elle nomme « la grognasse » chanté en premier.

**As He Came Into The Window  
It Was The Sound Of A  
Crescendo  
He Came Into Her Apartment  
He Left The Bloodstains On  
The Carpet  
She Ran Underneath The Table  
He Could See She Was Unable  
So She Ran Into The Bedroom  
She Was Struck Down, It Was  
Her Doom**

Rythmé par les violons et le piano, Santana chanta une phrase après l'autre s'échangeant le dialogue de questionnement de cette chanson, fixant toujours "la grognasse", chantant après le couplet à une vitesse folle, suivit par cette autre élève.

**Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok, Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok, Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok, Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok, Are You Ok, Annie**

**Will You Tell Us That You're  
Ok  
There's A Sign In The  
Window  
That He Struck You-A  
Crescendo Annie  
He Came Into Your  
Apartment  
He Left The Bloodstains On  
The Carpet  
Then You Ran Into The  
Bedroom  
You Were Struck Down  
It Was Your Doom**

**Annie You Okay?  
Are You Okay Annie?  
You've Been Hit By  
You've Been Hit By-  
A Smooth Criminal**

Santana quitta le piano, s'approchant de "la grognasse" qu'elle poussa avec ses bras, toujours en l'attaquant du regard. Ce regard atypique à la chanson, pourrait-on croire à un jeu de rôle mais l'envie d'attraper la chaise et lui foutre sur la tête ne cesser de lui tourner dans la tête. Santana reprit la chanson et laissa porter sa voix dans ce « je ne sais pas », enchaînant en cours de route la suite rattrapant la jeune femme.

**I Don't Know! **

**Annie are you ok  
Will you tell us that you're ok  
There's a sign in the Window  
That he struck you a Crescendo, Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom **

**Annie are you ok  
Will you tell us that you're ok  
There's a sign in the Window  
That he struck you a Crescendo, Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom **

Santana se colla à la femme pour les deux dernières paroles de la chanson.

**You've Been Hit By  
You've Been Struck By A Smooth Criminal **

Elle attrapa la chaise au côté d'elle et la balança en pleine face de celle qu'elle adore nommé « la grognasse ». Se faisant aussitôt exclure du Conservatoire pour la journée. Profitant de cette exclusion pour rentrer à l'appartement et faire ses révisions de piano et surfer sur internet, communiqué quelque peu avec sa mère par Skype sans que personne ne la dérange, par la même occasion. Lorsque Blaine et Kurt rentrèrent de leur après-midi visite et affaires, Santana referma tout juste son ordinateur, quittant la communication avec sa mère.

- Bah tu n'es pas…

- Exclue pour la journée j'ai fracassé une connasse qui se croit tout permit.

- Oh je vois… Ria Kurt.

- Ce soir je suis invitée chez Alexis et Marie, je rentrerais tard. Dit-elle.

- J'amène Kurt au Grand Hôtel pour dîner donc ne t'en fais pas, c'est bon. Répondit Blaine.

- Ok, c'est cool donc, euh je vais allez faire quelques courses et je me rends aussitôt chez eux, donc je vous dis, à plus tard les gars !

- À plus tard Santana. Dirent-ils tout les deux la regardant partir.

Les deux s'installèrent devant la télévision sur le canapé, faisant une petite sieste de quelques quarts d'heures formant rapidement une heure et quelques. Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, les deux jeunes hommes partirent dans la chambre se changer, Blaine opta pour un costume violet et les chaussures assortissent sur une chemise noire et une cravate bleue. Kurt lui un simple costume noir avec une chemise blanc et un nœud papillon sombre. L'un coiffa l'autre ce qui les amusa et partit en suivant vers l'Hôtel à quelques pas de là, marchant le long du Cour.

- Bonsoir, une table pour deux au nom d'Anderson. S'exclama Blaine à l'accueil.

- Mhm, oui, suivez-moi.

Les garçons suivirent le maître d'hôtel qui les conduisit dans la grande salle de réception où sont servit les dîners, Kurt malgré que ce lieu ne lui est pas inconnu depuis le café prit ici-même, ne cessa de contempler l'architecture de ce bâtiment, attendant le repas que Blaine avait choisi à la lettre lors de sa réservation. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à l'arrivée des plats qu'ils mangèrent, discutant pendant.

- Tu viens dîner souvent ici ?

- Non, je préfère manger chez moi où avec mes amis.

- Alors, pourquoi ce soir ? Demanda Kurt finissant son plat.

- Parce que tu mérite ce repas, tu mérites que je t'en fasse bénéficier, de ma situation et puis car je tiens à toi et que…

- Et que… ?

- Et que tu as été juste parfait pour ma première fois, dans ce sens là enfin… Tu vois ce que je veux dire… Murmura le bouclé.

- C'était assez spéciale… Pouffa de rire Kurt.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi. Répondit simplement Kurt avec un sourire sur son visage.

Continuant de manger, une fois ce repas finit, Blaine se leva de table et tendit sa main vers Kurt, toujours assis dans son siège. L'invitant à danser, les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent la salle de réception et allèrent dans l'autre salle où, trône un petit orchestre pour s'adonner aux plaisirs de la danse. Blaine prit les mains de Kurt, en garda une dans la sienne et laissa l'autre presser son dos, et s'engagèrent dans une valse ensemble rythmé par les doux instruments bombardant cette sublime salle dorée de boiseries.

- Tu n'as pas peur toi qu'on sache qui nous sommes.

- Je me fous des autres, ici c'est sans risque, au pire la bourgeoisie nous dénigrera mais nous fera pas de mal.

Continuant de danser jusqu'à tard dans la soirée, ils quittèrent le Grand Hôtel regagnant l'appartement à deux pas d'ici dans un calme agréable allumant une simple lumière dans le salon pour regagnait la chambre.

- Ton téléphone Blaine…

- Oh, pardon, ah bah c'est ma mère désolé, va te couché je vais mettre la visio.

Kurt partit se coucher laissant Blaine parler oralement avec la Visio de son iPhone avec sa mère racontant les quelques jours qui sépare cette appel et le précédent. Rejoignant Kurt dans la chambre, continuant sa discussion un petit peu de temps avant d'y mettre fin et sentir Kurt se presser le long de son corps.

- Je t'ai réveillé ?

- Mhm… Oui et non…

- Je suis désolé, allez rendort toi.h

Les garçons entendirent un grand vacarme venir du fond, ce bruit inquiéta Kurt, Blaine fit signe de ne pas sortir de la chambre, partant seul vers le salon, dans le noir entendant des objets tomber et des bruits de pas. Prenant son souffle et son courage, il alluma la lumière.

- Qu'est-ce-que que ce, que ce… Va chercher ! Va chercher ! Hurla Santana.

- Mais t'es torché ?!

- Non que je, que j'ai bu qu'un peu ! Shhh ! Faut pas le dire ! Dit-elle en riant.

- Ouais bon allez vient je t'amène à ta chambre. Souffla Blaine la prenant dans ses bras.

- Me porte pas ou je te gerbe dessus ! Non ! Rho tu fais chier. Râla la latina dans les bras du bouclé.

- Ah bah bravo… S'exclama Kurt dans le couloir.

- Toi, ta gueule ! S'exclamèrent les deux en parfaite synchronisation, riant tous ensemble.

Blaine coucha son amie et retourna auprès de Kurt dans leurs chambres, se serrant l'un à l'autre et s'endormirent peu à peu. Se laissant bercer par la chaleur de leurs corps et cette douce nuit qui s'annonce pour eux, après une journée l'un pour l'autre et un pas en avant dans leurs ébats sexuelles, après cette initiation au BDSM et surtout, la première fois pour le bouclé.

* * *

Oui... Oui... Retour du BDSM! Et je vous le dis, ça ne sera pas le dernier, j'ai l'intention d'aller... Plus loin dans ce côté-là ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, j'attends vos messages avec impatience!

Chanson dans ordre de parution :

Teenage dream - Darren Criss version123 - Britney Spears.  
Smooth Criminal - Grant Gustin & Naya Rivera version


	11. Chapter 11

Voilà le onzième chapitre donc, toujours aussi heureux de vous voir autant fidèle et toujours au rendez-vous pour suivre cette aventure. Je m'aperçois et suis conscient du retard de certains et de certaines pour la lecture et se rythme un éfreiner. Vos examens ne vous permettent surement pas de toujours être là en temps et en heure mais ce n'est pas vraiment méchant puisque les chapitres eux, ne bougent pas et resteront figer. Voilà donc, encore une fois merci beaucoup votre présence me touche énormément.

**Lucille Hummel:** _Je vois que c'est quelque chose qui te manquer dans cette fanfiction, et moi aussi ça me manquer, je réfléchis actuellement à mettre des versions plus bdsm, car je penses que maintenant mes lecteurs et lectrices savent à quoi ils peuvent s'attendre, c'est pourquoi côtés smut je réfléchis désormais beaucoup pour rendre les choses encore plus bondage et sadomasochisme qu'elle ne le sont maintenant._

**Guest:** _Pas de Rachel oui, pour mieux la retrouver plus tard sûrement. Quant à les voirs un peu plus romantique, je m'efforce de le faire. Là la distance et tout cela engendre le pourquoi du comment, ceci viendra. Mais après je pense qu'il ne faut pas oublier que Blaine à tout de même vingt sept ans et Kurt deux ans de moins que lui, c'est donc des jeunes adultes dont les sentiments et les romances typiquement adolescentes s'amenuisent avec le temps. _

**nytiss973:** _Cette fanfiction est très adapté à notre ère contrairement à ma première fanfiction qui elle, se situe plus entre la période 2006-2009 et 2049 entre autres. De mémoire j'ai écrit le dixième chapitre lorsque les chiffres sur les violences homophobes à la suite de la validation de loi au mariage gay, fut divulgué aux journalistes. Je n'avais pas envie de choisir Paris, car je ne suis pas Parisien mais un Bordelais, alors oui ma ville à d'extrême atout, mais des néfastes également. La France a des qualités mais d'énormes défauts, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne l'aurais pas mentionner, je tenais donc à y dire des choses vraies. La vie en France sera donc une très longue, partie en tout cas à moins de subite choses obligeant les deux à quitter la France, l'exil fiscal pourquoi pas haha. Côté BDSM, j'aime faire mal à Blaine, car voilà Blaine est... Baah c'est Blaine quoi, le beau-gosse le mâle dominant à chaque instant, c'est hilarant de mettre Kurt en dominant dans au moins quelque chose. _**  
**

**Ce:** _Contente que ce chapitre te plaisent, je ressens en toi une perversion dévoué pour les deux tourtereaux, ça me fait rire! _

**Kurtnie:** _Le fait que Blaine ne souhaite pas en parler est assez surprenant, je penses que ce sujet risque de revenir à un certain moment, une telle chose reste quand même grave et ce n'est pas un sujet à prendre a la légère, surtout les intentions qui étaient là avant. N'oublions pas que Kurt à voulu tromper Blaine et que malgré son envie de se rétracter... Voilà, ok mais la pensée y était, et cela, est-ce-que Blaine va l'accepter bien longtemps... Les deux chansons, TD et SC sont mes coups de cœurs de la série, c'est bien les deux qui m'ont marquer en premier, évidemment j'en aime bien d'autres mais réunir mes deux favoris en un chapitre m'a vraiment plus et j'ai trouvé la scène finale de Smooth Criminal assez marrante, qui m'a fait penser à un fanart de Grant et Naya. _

**YorLucille21:** _Santana reste celle qu'elle est malgré ce changement de pays, dont je trouves qu'elle arrive à bien s'y adapter. L'éloge que je fais sur Bordeaux est véridique en effet, mais elle ne subis pas que éloges de ma part. Le fait que Bordeaux reste une ville très bourgeoise dont les gens te dévisagent si tu n'es pas habiller classe et où tu te sens comme une merde si tu es fringué en mode "fringue grande surface" est quelque chose de véridique, je ne le mentionne pas mais voilà. Je mets extrêmement en avant l'aristocratie et la prestance de Bordeaux. L'appartement de Blaine, Cour de l'Intendance reste tout de même un endroit extrêmement prestigieux, au dessus de la boutique Diesel, ce n'est pas rien. _

**Charming29:** _Ton retard n'est pas très grave puisque comme je le dis, tu as le temps. Je sais déjà ce que tu vas penser du chapitre et j'ai vraiment hâte de le voir à l'écrit. Je sais que tu le sens mal cette Rachel, je sais que tu es craintif de l'avenir du Klaine en France au vue des violences homophobes qui grandissent de plus en plus. Mais je reste humble dans les faits, cette fanfiction n'est pas non plus une Angst, et je préfère assimiler sur des sujets qui sont plus propice, comme une faillite, une mauvaises gestion de communication, de l'adultère, et non pas de la violence car ce n'est pas mon but initial dans cette fanfiction. J'ai hâte d'avoir tes reviews._

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos review à tous, car chaque jours, chaque semaine c'est un énorme plaisir de les lire et d'y répondre. Chaque fois je regarde si vos messages sont là et je les lis tant de fois. Il m'arrive de relire l'intégralité des reviews afin de voir vos avancements dans l'histoire, car sans vous, je n'aurais pas continuer et je ne me serais jamais lancé, alors encore une fois, merci à tous et à toutes de votre extrême fidélité!

* * *

Les semaines passèrent, et la cohabitation à trois n'est pas dérangeante, l'installation et l'habitude de vivre en France pour Kurt ne sont plus un problème. Les fêtes de fin d'année approchant, Santana elle était répartit en Californie pour fêter Noël auprès de sa mère, Kurt lui n'ayant plus personne ne resta en France et Blaine, s'était résigné à rester également en France. Sa mère, n'était pas disponible pour les festivités, ayant fait le choix d'aider le foyer des sans abris de la ville. Les deux n'avaient guère d'autres choix que de fêter Noël seul, Alexis et Marie étant également absent, partant dans de la famille. Ils avaient décidé de rester à Bordeaux pour Noël, malgré la grande hésitation de partir pour Paris où New York, finalement ils passeraient les fêtes au calme, rien qu'eux. Attendant le retour du couple d'amis et pour fêter le Nouvel An, ensemble.

- Pourquoi tu me fais voir toutes ces choses Kurt ? Râla d'épuisement Blaine.

- Pour Noël, que tu sache ce que j'aimerais avoir.

- J'ai déjà acheté tes cadeaux.

- Oh, j'en ai plusieurs ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Je n'avais pas su me décider alors j'ai pris plusieurs oui.

- Oh, bon et bien, passons à toi ?

- De quoi à moi ? J'ai envie et besoin de rien pour Noël.

- Rho allez, Blaine….

- Je t'ai dis non putain t'es sourd ? Cria Blaine dans la Fnac.

- Blaine… Pas la peine de t'énerver il y à du monde… Murmura Kurt ne sachant guère ou se mettre.

- Juste, stop ne parlons pas de moi ok ? Souria niaisement le bouclé rebroussant chemin.

- Et allez c'est parti pour gueuler… Marmonna à lui seul Kurt, rejoignant Blaine dehors.

Rattrapant le bouclé qui continua sa marche dans la rue commerciale pleine à craquer de personne faisant les derniers achats de Noël, il le reconnut grâce a sa montre bleu et rose qui était visible sur son poignet.

- Attends-moi ! Grogna Kurt.

- C'est bon tu ne vois pas que je rentre à l'appartement ?

- Arrête de m'agresser comme ça…

- Je ne t'agresse pas. Répliqua sévèrement le bouclé continuant sa marche rapide.

Rentrant à l'appartement, Blaine jeta sa sacoche contre le canapé et partit s'enfermer dans son bureau à double tour, claquant ainsi la porte au nez de Kurt.

- Ok c'est bon vas-y fait bien ta gueule de con quand tu en auras marre d'agir en gamin tu viendras faire signe. S'énerva à son tour Kurt qui partit carrément de l'appartement.

Lorsque Blaine sortit de son bureau calmé après avoir fait quelques papiers administratifs pour le Conservatoire, fermer pour les vacances de fin d'année, il vit son appartement silencieux, vide d'âme. Kurt n'était plus là, n'avait pas laissé un mot, rien. Aussitôt, il prit son téléphone et tenta de le joindre, tombant sur sa messagerie aussitôt.

_Bonjour vous êtes bien sur le portable de Kurt Hummel laissez-moi un message._

- Kurt, c'est moi… Je crois que je te dois des explications et des excuses… S'il te plait rentre, appelle-moi… Je m'inquiète… La nuit ne va pas tarder…

Attendant une heure, puis une deuxième heure, retentant de lui téléphoner à nouveau, en vain. Prenant la décision de partir à sa recherche dans la ville. Ne savant par où commencer, Blaine, vêtu de son lourd manteau et de son bonnet partit en direction de la rue commerciale, dont toute les boutiques furent encore ouverte, entrant dans celles que Kurt adorait tant, mais ne le trouvant pas. Demandant aux vendeurs et vendeuses lui répondant négativement. Il partit vers la place de la Victoire dont les résultats ne furent guère complémentaires. Longeant les quais, ne le trouvant pas. Il continua sa recherche vers les Quinconces et les alentours de chez eux tout en continuant de le joindre au téléphone, seulement, rien. Kurt est introuvable. Partant dans le jardin public, seul endroit pas encore traqué

_Bonjour vous êtes bien sur le portable de Kurt Hummel laissez-moi un message._

- Kurt, sérieusement là je suis vraiment inquiet, je viens d'allez dans tout les lieux que tu aimes, dans nos lieux, dans les lieux que l'on fréquente, j'ai longé les quais, j'ai tout passé au crible je ne te trouve pas, Kurt je… S'il te plait dit moi que tu vas bien que rien ne t'es arrivée, il fait nuit je… Je suis mort de peur pour toi ? S'il te plait, rentre à la maison je t'en supplie, ne reste pas tout seul, je suis désolé d'accord ?

- Tu auras mis le temps à savoir que je serais ici. Lâcha une voix sombre.

Blaine sursauta, surpris et se détourna, voyant Kurt, raccrochant son téléphone et soupirant de soulagement. Il s'approcha de lui, mais fut simplement rejeté. S'asseyant sur le banc ou Kurt prit place, Blaine n'attendit pas une minute de plus pour dire ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Je suis désolé je n'avais pas à me comporter comme ça…

- C'est bien que tu reconnais d'être un con… Marmonna Kurt.

- Rentrons, je… Tu es gelé et puis, c'est mieux qu'on parle tranquille à la maison d'accord ?

- Si ça peux te faire plaisir. Lâcha avec amertume Kurt qui prit la direction de la sortie du parc, n'attendant pas Blaine.

Quelques minutes de marches et rues plus loin, ils entrèrent dans l'appartement restant silencieux. Kurt alluma la télévision et s'installa dans le canapé. Blaine passa derrière lui, éteint la télévision et s'assied en face de lui sur la table basse. Se frottant les mains comme à son habitude quand quelque chose ne va pas. Kurt tordit du nez, se redressant.

- Je… Je n'aime pas en parler ok ? Mais ai-je le choix ? Dit-il avec un petit rire, continuant de frotter ses mains de plus en plus fort.

- Hey, si ça justifie comment tu m'as parlé, alors ça me va, ne t'inquiète pas de ma réaction d'accord ? Répondit calmement Kurt tentant de rassurer Blaine, vraisemblablement anxieux.

- Depuis que papa est parti… Maman à l'habitude à Noël de… Non je ne peux pas… Râla d'une voix sombre Blaine se cachant le visage.

- Hey… S'exclama Kurt retirant les mains cachant son visage, qu'il prit dans les siennes. Regarde-moi… Je ne veux pas de secret entre nous, surtout si cela influence sur l'humeur, le moral de l'un et de l'autre d'accord ? Je veux que tu sois franc avec moi, Blaine dit moi ce qui se passe à tes Noël habituelle…

Blaine afficha une mine triste, comme un traumatisme d'enfance, une face vulnérable de lui-même, mais en posant ses yeux dans le regard de Kurt il trouva la force de lui dire ce qu'il n'osa dire auparavant.

- Depuis que mon père est mort, ma mère à l'habitude quand nous sommes que tous les deux de… Partir à la crypte familiale et… On y passe une bonne partie de la soirée et quand on rentre… Elle lui sert une assiette qu'elle rempli devant sa photo alors qu'il n'est plus là…

- Blaine pourtant à des Noël quand j'étais là elle n'a… Jamais fait ça.

- Car il y avait quelqu'un, toi. Mais quand il n'y à qu'elle et moi, je n'échappe pas à ça et c'est ma mère je ne pouvais pas lui dire non. C'est pour ça que j'ai jamais été cool ce jour-là, et c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas de cadeaux car j'en ai rien à faire de Noël, mes précédents Noël ont toujours été merdique même quand j'étais gosse, alors franchement ? Je ne veux rien.

- Cette année sera un tout nouveau Noël d'accord ? Regarde-moi. Cette année c'est moi qui vais organiser les festivités tu ne t'occuperas de rien, tu subiras mon Noël, mon vrai Noël ! Notre Noël.

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire à tout ça, les propos de Kurt sont si mignon pour lui et tant optimiste, qu'il ne put résister à se lancer sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras et lui susurrer un simple mot.

- Merci…

- Blaine je peux te poser une question franchement ?

- Mhm… Oui, oui tu peux. Dit-il se posant sur la table basse.

- Arrives-tu à parler de tes problèmes avec tes amis ?

- Ouais, Mais… Depuis qu'on est ensemble j'ai l'impression que je revis mon adolescence en partie ?

- Je ne suis pas psy mais j'ai l'impression que quand toi tu es arrivée à San Francisco, c'est moi qui est vidé mon sac et là je remarque qu'il s'agit de quoi qui en a besoin. Je suis là pour ça, et tes amis aussi, d'accord ? Répondit Kurt pour le rassurer.

- C'est sûrement ça ouais…

- Donc tu sais ce que tu vas me faire, grand enfant ? Ta liste de Noël.

- Là, maintenant ?

- Oui, maintenant, allez. Insista avec joie Kurt.

- Mais, tu veux que je prenne quoi sérieux ? Ria Blaine.

- J'aime ton sourire…

- Oh… Merci ? Ria Blaine un peu gêné.

Kurt déposa ses lèvres contre celle du bouclé le surprenant, pouvant entendre un grognement, calmant leurs ardeurs, Blaine écrivit une liste prenant simplement trois idées.

- Un album de Katy Perry, un blazer et une housse d'ordinateur… Blaine tu es sérieux là ?

- Bah Kurt tu… Tu n'as pas beaucoup d'argent et puis bon ton salaire te sert pour tes étoffes tout ça… je ne veux pas abuser je peux me payer mes…

- Non, stop alors là pas ce discours avec moi, je veux une vraie liste, ce que tu rêves d'avoir.

- Kurt tu ne peux… Bon ok d'accord… Pas ce regard ! Pas ce regard ! Ria Blaine.

Reprenant sa liste, il écrivit de réelles envies, des choses plus frappante et plus chère évidement, Kurt eut mal à son compte bancaire lorsqu'il vit les choses, mais après tout, c'est loin de rembourser le billet d'avion de New-York que Blaine avait acheté pour son retour. Après une bonne demi-heure à réfléchir, Blaine donna officiellement sa liste de Noël.

- Mhm… J'ai déjà mes petites idées. Marmonna Kurt.

- Tes ? Tu veux en prendre… Plusieurs ? S'étonna le bouclé.

- Bah oui, c'est Noël! S'exclama Kurt.

- T'es adorable ! Grogna Blaine.

- Je crois qu'en faite on n'est pas fait pour être ensemble, tu deviens trop gamin avec moi…

- Mhm… peut-être car tu me fais sentir tel un adolescent fougueusement amoureux ? Je te l'ai même chanté.

- C'est ça. Répondit simplement Kurt partant à la douche pour se réchauffer, fermant la porte derrière lui à double tour.

- Non, alors non là c'est dégueulasse ! Râla Blaine mettant un coup de pied dedans.

Blaine attendit devant la porte comme un chien battu, ayant éteint la totalité des lumières de la maison. Lorsque Kurt en sortit enfin, il fut surpris de trouver le bouclé a genoux devant la porte, son reflexe est juste de rire.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? Ria t-il.

- J'aimerais vous montrer qu'on peut partir dans les aigues en finesse !

- Hein ?

- Rho je veux jouer le romantisme tant pis. Ça te dit qu'on fasse ça là tout de suite sur le piano ?

- Hein ? Ton piano ? Tu es sérieux là ? S'étonna Kurt les yeux grand ouvert.

- Ouais on ferme le capot tout ça puis zou ! Allez dit oui, dit oui !

Kurt ne savait quoi répondre après cette journée assez mouvementé, regardant Blaine avec un regard désolé.

- Non, pas ce soir franchement non.

- Oh non… Râla Blaine.

- Promis plus tard mais pas là, j'ai juste envie de dormir vois-tu ? Et, je sais qu'au fond tu veux faire ça pour faire genre « oublie ce que j'ai dis » mais non, Blaine.

- J'aurais, essayé ?

- Oui, tu peux mais non. Souria Kurt partant au lit, suivit de prêt par Blaine.

Retirant ses vêtements pour enfilé un vieux tee shirt, Kurt s'enroula dans les draps suivit par le bouclé torse nu, vêtu d'un simple caleçon le lui donnant encore plus froid, bien plus lorsque son corps frais vint se poser sur celui de Kurt. Passant une main sous le tee-shirt de ce dernier afin de sentir sa peau et ses abdominaux finement dessiner.

- Blaine, non.

- Même pas ma main ? Soupira Blaine.

- Mhm… Ok va pour ta main mais pas plus !

- Rouaaaaa ! Cria Blaine allant sous les draps, caresser la verge de Kurt.

- Oh putain… Rhoo owwww ! Grogna Kurt.

- Shhhh, juste ça et je remonte Kurtsy ! ok ?

- Blaiineeyyyy… owww Dieu ! Grogna Kurt.

Blaine, voyant la verge de Kurt droite, la mit aussitôt en bouche caressant son abdomen et son entrejambe, exerçant une pression de pompage de vas et vient avec sa bouche, tournoyant sa langue contre la verge dure de Kurt le faisant plus que frémir, il le fait jouir.

- Blaaa…Blaiiiiine… Haaanww…. Ouuh…. Owww… arr…arrr…ouiiii…. Cria, en jouissant Kurt.

Blaine continua de pompée Kurt, plus fortement encore, sentant la contraction des abdos dans sa main devenir plus dense et plus rapide, sentant la fusion arriver droit dans sa gorge, Kurt respirant de plus en plus fort plaqua la tête de Blaine contre son bas ventre, le faisant ainsi mettre son érection en pleine bouche et éjacula en lui, provoquant un étouffement, le résignant à avaler son sperme, entendant ce bon.

- Mhm glups…

- Owwwwwwwwwwwwww…. Souffla Kurt lâchant sa main.

Remontant et se pressant contre Kurt, il lui murmura à l'oreille un simple :

- Bonne Nuit Kurtsy, je t'aime…

- Bonne nuit Blainey Beardy Bêêh. Avec un petit sourire.

Blaine se pressa de nouveau contre l'étreinte de Kurt se s'endormit peu à peu dans ses bras, sans mal. Le lourd poids qu'il garda sur le sujet Noël n'était pas vraiment bon pour lui et, voir Kurt partir de l'appartement sans donner de nouvelles toute une journée lui a permis de prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses. Blaine ne doit plus se cacher, ni mentir auprès de Kurt, car lui-même l'a aidé par le passé et c'est ce qui donne, cette relation aujourd'hui. Blaine ne le dit certes pas, mais sa hâte d'être à Noël l'envahit de plus en plus. . Se réveillant seul dans ce grand lit, son réflexe et de presser contre son torse le coussin de Kurtsy, s'imprégner de son odeur avant de partir faire sa toilette. Téléphonant aussitôt à Kurt après sa douche.

- Blaine, tout va bien ?

- Tu es où ?

- Euh, quelque part dont tu n'as pas besoin de savoir.

- Tu fais mes cadeaux ?

- Oui, voilà.

- Tu as intérêt de les cacher car… J'aime fouiller et trouver ! Dit-il d'une voix tentatrice, fougueuse.

- Tu remarqueras que tu n'as plus assez au cellier, j'ai enlevé la clé car c'est là-dedans que j'y cacherais tes cadeaux et tu n'auras pas accès a cette pièce jusqu'à Noël.

- Oh… Et, mon sport je le fais…

- Dehors, tu as pas mal de banc, de rambardes tu pourras faire tes abdominaux, tes étirements tranquillement.

- Mais il fait froid dehors… Putain con !

- Hein ?

- Pardon, « putain con » c'est comme dire fais chier quoi… Expliqua le bouclé.

- Oh ok, bon et bien à tout à l'heure. Répondit simplement Kurt mettant fin à l'appel.

- Ku… Kurt ? Oh ok…

Blaine passa sa journée dans son bureau travaillant sur le script de la comédie musicale. Malheureusement pour lui il fut interrompu par le bruit de l'interphone, activant la caméra sur son ordinateur pour voir qui sonna.

- Sue ?

- Bah tu attends quoi pour m'ouvrir connard ? Que je te foute la poignet de porte dans le cul ?

- Euh… J'ouvre deux minutes… Dit-il les yeux grands ouverts quittant son bureau.

Montant les escaliers, laissant ainsi le temps au bouclé d'ouvrir les portes, il la fit entrer dans son appartement et prirent place au salon autour d'un café avec une goutte de whisky mélanger a une lichette de téquila.

- Bon alors ce script ça donne quoi maintenant ?

- Mhm et bien j'avance doucement, mais sûrement, maintenant que j'ai le nombre de personnage en tête grâce à l'équipe que j'ai recruté, il est plus facile pour moi d'écrire. D'ailleurs merci pour m'accorder plus de temps à être chez moi pour tout ça…

- Tu sais Blaine, comment dire… Tu apportes beaucoup au Conservatoire et ta grognasse d'américaine que tu m'as fourguée… Santoncul ?

- Santana… Corrigea Blaine se retenant de rire.

- Santoncul, Santana c'est pareil tu rajoute un L et ça fait…

- J'ai compris merci ! Dit-il en haussant la voix et roulant des yeux stoppant ainsi sa directrice.

- Bon plus sérieusement, vous deux, vous avez réussit à faire augmenter mon salaire de 45% donc merci, je vais pouvoir bientôt cesser mes comptes en Suisse ça ira bien, surtout avec que ce con qui… Bref, je sais très bien ton ambition et je sais ce qu'elle peut faire pour notre Conservatoire. Nous sommes avant-tout une maison d'artiste et Broadway n'est pas réserver aux ricains dans ton putain de ton genre et aux parigots tu vois… S'expliqua Sue.

- Je suis un « ricain »… Marmonna le bouclé.

- T'es en françouze tais-toi un peu rho… Sert moi une autre dose.

- Euh, Sue… Faut que vous repartiez chez vous après…

- Personne ne m'y attend.

- Même pas Becky Michèle ? S'étonna le bouclé.

- Elle est partit dans sa famille. Déglutît Sue avec un semblant de tristesse.

- Noël sera donc…

- Oh c'est bon ne me dis pas que toi et ton sextoys vous allez fêter cette modique fête totalement puérile, religieuse sans aucun sens car on célèbre la naissance d'un morveux qui est sortit du trou d'une soi-disant vierge. On nous pas juste pour des cons. Râla la femme.

- C'est du blasphème ça…

Sue marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de s'excuser pour ses paroles, Blaine s'absenta partant passer un coup de téléphone dans son bureau et entendit un hurlement lui disant.

- Va téléphoner a ton sextoys pour lui demander d'avoir pitié de moi vas-y je te dirais rien foutue Beardy Bêêh !

Blaine composa justement, le numéro de Kurt qu'il connait par cœur tombant enfin sur sa voix au bout de la cinquième sonnerie.

- Blaine tu ne peux pas…

- J'ai Sue chez moi enfin… Chez nous, la directrice.

- C'est les vacances elle ne veut pas te foutre la paix ? Râla aussitôt Kurt marchant dans la ville avec ses achats de Noël dans les mains.

- Elle est seule pour Noël, j'avais pensé que…

- Non Blaine attend, c'est bon j'ai déjà eu du mal pour te faire admettre de le fêter à ma façon tu ne veux pas non plus que…

- Je croyais que Noël c'était le bonheur, la joie et l'entraide… Lança le bouclé, sans réfléchir.

Cette phrase stoppa Kurt dans ses paroles et ses pensées, s'arrêtant en plein milieu de la rue sachant très bien que le bouclé à pleinement raison dans ses propos. Regardant l'heure tourner, Kurt demanda une seule chose.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on lui offre ?

- Achète ce qu'il faut en étoffe pour faire un survêtement classe, colorée et sadique.

- Hein ? Attend à deux jours de Noël tu veux que je fasse un vêtement ? Tu es conscient du temps que cela met ? S'excita Kurt mais, pas dans le bon sens.

- Je t'aiderais je te le promets mais, je ne vois que ça… S'il te plait, Kurtsy… Dit-il d'une voix douce.

- … Ok c'est bon je passe vite fait à l'appartement déposer TES cadeaux et je prends ta carte bancaire par contre, je ne paie pas pour elle. Souffla Kurt reprenant sa marche vers l'appartement.

- Oui… Tu prendras ma carte c'est bon… Soupira Blaine sortant du bureau. Bon je te laisse à tout de suite, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi…

S'installant auprès de Sue sur son grand canapé, ils reprirent une discussion concernant la comédie musicale qui se monta peu à peu en secret, du moins, elle n'est plus secrète puisque beaucoup de personnes dans la ville commencent à en parler, mais ce dont Blaine ne sait pas, c'est qu'à New-York, l'information à nettement fuitée et que des plans se préparent pour contré l'arrivée d'un nouveau programme français au célère quartier de Broadway, New-York. Kurt arrivant à peine déposa les nombreux paquets cadeaux et décoration dans le cellier qu'il ferma aussitôt à clef s'avançant vers Blaine tendant sa main.

- Ta carte.

- S'il te plait ? S'amusa Blaine.

- Ta carte deux fois…

- S'il te plait ? Répéta à nouveau avec un sourire.

- Je ne le dirais pas une troisième… Souria Kurt.

- Ok, je coopère ! Tiens, tiens aaaa… Cria doucement le bouclé se frottant l'oreille.

Kurt le remercia par un petit bisou sur le front, repartant chercher quelques étoffes dans une boutique de la ville pour fabriquer ce que Blaine lui demandait plus tôt. Continuant de discuter avec Sue une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Quand Kurt rentrât à l'appartement avec les étoffes qu'il posa sur le piano, elle se leva et prit la direction de la sortie.

- Bon allez, je vous laisse les jeunes !

- Sue, venez pour le 24 au soir, on à envie de faire ça avec vous.

- Merci Blaine mais ce n'est pas mon genre ces fêtes de merde, à plus tard.

- Sue, si toute fois vous changez d'avis, la porte sera ouverte. S'exclama Kurt.

Sans donnée de réponse, elle quitta l'appartement les laissant ainsi seul. Blaine embrassa Kurt, le faisant penché en arrière de quelque peu, et partirent dans le bureau pour commencer la confection du cadeau de Sue, après que, Blaine l'est rassurer en maintenant son affirmation, Sue viendra.

Alors qu'à des kilomètres de là, Santana elle profita de la chaleur de la Californie avec sa mère, préparant les fêtes de Noël.

- La chaleur d'ici me manque ! Il fait gris en ce moment et super froid en France on se croirait à New-York sérieux !

- Comment que ça ce passe en France ? Demanda Consuela Lopez.

- Franchement ? C'est excellent, mon amie, Marie est enceinte, elle l'a pas dit à tous mais elle souhaite me voire, être marraine de l'enfant. Franchement je n'ai pas à me plaindre ? Dit-elle tout souriante.

Sa mère s'arrêta de décorer la maison pour fixer sa grande fille, plus haute qu'elle mais également ces hauts talons l'aide en bonne partie tout de même. Toute souriante, elle contempla sa fille. Les mois d'absence hors du pays n'avaient rien changé en leurs conversations et complicité. Bien au contraire, tout cela n'a fait que les rapprocher un peu plus, leur permettant d'être sereine et supporter avec force la longue distance qui les sépare. Pour faute de billet d'avion, Santana fêta Noël ce jour-là, devant repartir assez rapidement pour la France puisqu'elle dut animer un chant de Noël à New York, en guise de repérage pour le conservatoire, restant seulement quelques jours chez sa mère pour reprendre un vol dans la matinée la conduisant aussitôt à New York où elle fut conduite à un hôtel non loin de la petite salle dans laquelle elle se produira. À vraie dire, Santana et sa mère s'en moquaient de quand Noël aurait lieu pour elles, le simple fait d'être ensemble comblé toute chose. Aimant profité de chaque minute l'une de l'autre, même si ce fut que le temps d'une journée, qu'importe. L'amour est là, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Le vingt-quatre décembre au matin, Blaine se leva vers midi dans ce grand lit, à nouveau seul partant aussitôt prendre sa douche et s'habiller il s'engouffra dans le salon, pensant être seul mais tomba finalement sur Kurt monté sur le rebord de la cheminée pour finaliser d'attacher la dernière guirlande. Blaine se frotta alors les yeux, découvrant un salon métamorphosé et féerique.

- Kurt mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ! S'écria le bouclé.

- Uuhhh !

- Wow Wow ! Ne tombe pas Kurtsy ! Souria Blaine le rattrapant par les fesses le maintenant donc en l'air.

- Tu m'as fais peur tu es fou… Souffla de soulagement Kurt.

- Finit tes affaires et je te descends d'ici…

Kurt finit l'installation de la guirlande, descendant aidé par la force des bras du bouclé qui, le posa à terre. Kurt se jeta dans les bras du bouclé le pressant contre son corps pour superposer ses lèvres contre celles du bouclé quelque peu humide par la douche. Fermant les yeux, Blaine frémit lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Kurt se mélanger à la sienne, passionnément.

- Tu as fais ça toute la matinée ? Demanda Blaine se léchant les lèvres.

- Ouais, depuis 5h j'y suis…

- Oh tu aurais du me…

- Non, c'est une surprise, tu m'as beaucoup aidé pour le survêtement de Sue Sylvester malgré que tu ne t'y connais pas en couture, que tu as pas mal eu d'aiguille planté dans tes doigts, tu as réussis alors voilà. Souria Kurt.

- Par contre il manque l'essentiel… Constata Blaine.

- Là j'ai besoin de toi en revanche, il est juste à côté mais… Suis-moi tu comprendras.

Arriver dans le vestibule Blaine prit le sapin par le lourd pied se demandant comment Kurt avait porté cet arbre jusqu'ici, Kurt prit la tête et avancèrent doucement vers le salon, le plaçant à côté de la télévision cachant un tableau mais qu'importe le sapin est là. Commençant à le décorer ensemble pendant une bonne heure. Blaine monta sur une chaise pour décorer le haut et poser l'étoile finale.

- Mhm… Beau ? Demanda Kurt.

- Magnifique. Répondit Blaine. Attend je vais faire un 360 du salon colle toi à moi. Dit-il se plaçant au centre.

Blaine, prenant son iPhone fit une photo panoramique en 360° prenant ainsi son salon en décoration de Noël pour son souvenir, puis ils se posèrent sur le canapé un peu pour souffler avant de se lancer dans la préparation du repas. Kurt refusa l'aide du bouclé ce qui le mit sur ses gonds, les heures avancèrent à une vitesse folle pour Kurt, mais pas pour Blaine qui s'amusa sur son ordinateur à un mini-jeu, puis décida après de longues heures, de prendre le téléphone pour appeler son amie.

- Santana Lopez.

- Hey ! C'est Blaine ça va ?

- Oh, ça va et toi ?

- Ouais, je t'appelle pour t'encourager !

- C'est gentil merci, dommage que Noël fut fêter à l'avance pour moi, mais j'ai plus profité de ma mère pendant quelques temps c'est cool. C'est ça le principal.

- Exactement… Je dois t'avouer que tu me manques, ça manque un peu de femme dans cet appart…

- T'a une moitié de femme avec toi… Kurtsy Kurt ! Ria la jeune femme.

- Oh putain t'es méchante !

- Tu sais très bien qu'il est efféminé… Dit-elle d'une voix marmonnant.

- Pas trop stressée ? Demanda le bouclé changeant ainsi de sujet.

- Non, je ne crois pas l'être, je veux dire… Je suis confiante, j'ai déjà chantée à Broadway donc franchement non ce n'est pas un petit théâtre qui va m'effrayer.

- Ok, c'est parfait donc… Souria Blaine à l'autre bout.

- Il est quelle heure en France ?

- Bientôt 9pm, Sue devrait plus tarder enfin si elle ne nous lâche pas…

- Tu l'as invitée ? Sérieux ? Rho le boulet… Ria Santana.

- Elle est seule et, je n'aime pas savoir des gens malheureux, elle est sympas avec moi, j'ai droit à tout pratiquement donc ne pas la laisser seule à Noël n'est rien contrairement à tout ce que qu'elle à entreprit pour moi. Se justifia Blaine.

- Bon allez je vais devoir y allez j'ai envie d'acheter quelques fringues et après je pars au show case d'hiver ! Oui ! Dit-elle toute enthousiaste.

- Merde pour ce soir ?

- Merde pour ce soir. Dit-elle également.

- Bises !

- Bises !

Se levant de son siège de bureau il partit aussitôt se changer revêtir un costume bouge à col cuir noir et un pantalon sombre partant juste après au salon. Sue été là, discutant avec Kurt. Le voir discuté avec elle le combla, s'intéressant donc à sa directrice et ainsi donc aux revers de son métier que Kurt n'accepta pas toujours.

- Hey vous auriez plus me dire de venir…

- Tu discutais avec Santana, Sue m'a dit de te laisse finir donc j'ai exécuté ! Souria Kurt glissant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du bouclé prenant un verre de vin.

- Du coup on à installer la table et les cadeaux que tu étais sur youporn à te masturber une fois de plus devant un Hantaï répugnant d'une gamine se prenant des tentacules. Lâcha avec virulence, Sue.

- Encore désolé… En tout cas c'est cool que vous soyez là Sue, vraiment. S'exprima Blaine avec un tendre sourire.

Continuant à prendre un vin chaud sur le canapé, les trois se mirent à table où trônèrent déjà quelques toast et bouteilles de vins grands crus de la région. Blaine, en parfait maître de maison servit le vin à tous le monde, commençant ainsi à déguster quelques toasts que Kurt, avait préparé toute la journée pendant la cuisson des plats principaux.

- Mhmmm… Kurrrtt c'est cro bon c'est quoi ? Demanda Blaine parlant la bouche Blaine.

- Toi recommence à parler comme ça, tu vois la bouteille je te la fous dans ton trou et je te ferais monté dans les Fa aigue ta compris ? S'exclama Sue qui le tenu par la pointe des cheveux à la nuque.

- Ouuuh… Oui…

- Oui qui ?

- Sue Sylvester ? Crispa le bouclé.

- Je préfère. Tu vois Kurt comment faut le dresser ce bon à rien ? Souria la femme en direction de Kurt mort de rire.

- Le pauvre… C'est aux œufs de lymphe…

- Je croyais du caviar moi… Marmonna le bouclé.

- Et ta sœur c'est du caviar ? Sale bourgeois ! Râla Sue vidant les toasts au pâté.

Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de gloussé de rire tout en regardant le bouclé avec amour qui, se tenu à carreau au côté de sa directrice. Finalement, c'est une bonne idée d'avoir invité Sue se disait-il. Elle met de l'ambiance, fait rire Blaine, le martyrise avec humour, c'est vraiment un bon moment qui a lieu actuellement. Kurt, souri toujours en écoutant la discussion de Sue et Blaine.

- Les strings, ça te fait mal puis quand ta la chi….

- Stop, non Sue stop ! Ria Blaine voyant Kurt, affichant une tête plus que choqué.

- Pourquoi il en met ? Et quand il pète ça le chatouille ? Lança Sue.

- Rho non mais merde ! Vous voulez ne pas vous en reprendre à Blaine ? Ria Kurt.

- C'est Noël non ?

- Vient plutôt m'aider à enlever ça et prendre le poulet et les autres plats. Balbutia Kurt.

- Touche pas ça toi ! Grogna Sue s'empiffrant des derniers toasts et donna enfin le plat au bouclé.

Ils partirent tout les deux dans la cuisine, Blaine à la buanderie pour y mettre les plats au lave-vaisselle et revint pour porter quelques plats que Kurt ne put prendre seul, s'arrêtant un instant pour s'embrasser.

- Elle met l'ambiance, tu as bien fais de l'invité. Murmura Kurt.

- J'aime ça, c'est le plus beau Noël qu'il m'est donné de vivre. Je t'aime Kurtsy !

- Le plus beau, pour l'instant, ce n'est pas le dernier de ta vie ! Allez vient.

Blaine suivit Kurt se mordant la lèvre matant son train-arrière et posa les plats sur la table se mettant a côté de Sue pour ça. Sue mit sa main sur l'entrejambe du bouclé au même moment sous les yeux ébahit de Kurt.

- Chabite ! Dit-elle exerçant une pression et remit sa main sur la table l'air de rien.

Blaine et Kurt se regardèrent restant debout ne comprenant rien du tout à ce qui venait de se passer, posant les plats Kurt reprit place sur son siège regardant Blaine toujours immobile.

- Tu veux que je te la retouche ? Râla Sue. J'ai faim bordel !

- Pa...Pa...Pardon ! Bégaya le bouclé posant les plats et prit place sur son siège.

Le repas continua dans la bonne humeur et le sadisme de Sue qui, les fit rire. Il est vraie que malgré son côté sadique et grande personne froide, elle à un bon humeur, un humour de jeune, comme eux. Sue n'est ni plus, ni moins qu'une grande enfant qui n'aime pas avoir de personne au dessus d'elle, où à son niveau, elle aime être la chef de tout et ce, dans toute situation, comme ils le comprirent assez vite.

- Et là moi j'arrive avec ma ceinture et le Alain il me regarde les yeux globuleux klang klang klang ! Qu'il à fait !

- Blaine elle l'a…. ? Demanda Kurt.

- Ouais je lui ai foutu et jusqu'au bout ! Le latex il aime, j'ai proposé du dur avec de l'électricité mais il à pas voulu… Ce… Veut goûter a son plaisir anal et après il veut plus jouer, bref et maintenant il est… Bref !

- Ok euh j'ai des images en tête c'est horrible… Marmonna Blaine cachant son visage avec sa main, pensant à sa première fois, et donc sa partie de BDSM avec Kurt.

- J'ai aussi des images… Marmonna Kurt.

Sue ne comprit évidemment en aucun cas ce que les garçons tentèrent de dire, du moins ce qu'ils se sont dit. Le repas continua de plus belle, et le minuit approcha à grand pas. Pour une fois, Sue aida Kurt pour vider la table en entière, laissant le plaisir à Blaine de choisir dans ses partitions quelques mélodies qu'il put interprétai pour eux. Pendant que les deux mangèrent de la bûche, les douze coups de minuits retentissent ambiancer par une douce mélodie au piano qui dès le douzième coup, changea pour partir vers la version piano de « Baby one more time » de Britney Spears avec un mixte de « Für Eliz ». Puis, changea de répertoire prenant une mélodie de Noël qu'il commença à chanter.

**Ba do ba do bow bow bow ba dow  
Ba do be do bow bow bow ba dum  
I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the treetops glisten,  
And children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow  
The snow **

**I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days, may your days, may your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white  
Whoah woah **

Au détriment de Sue qui prit la bouteille de vin, la vidant en une gorgée, Kurt lui rejoignit auprès du piano près de la cheminée, entreprit le deuxième couplet de cette chanson.

**I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just Like the ones I used to know  
Where the treetops glisten,  
and children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow Whoah  
I'm dreaming of a white Chritsmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days, may your days, may your days be merry and bright.**

Puis, Sue les rejoignit un petit peu, les surprenant mais appréciant sa participation, elle qui s'élança dans un échange avec Blaine alternant phrase à phrase.

**Oh let them be bright  
And may all your Christmases be white  
Oh! ****Oo! Come on! Ooh yeah! Oh yeah. **

S'écarta pour laisser le couple finir la chanson ensemble.

**White Christmas**  
**Ooh yeah. Uooh.  
I, I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white  
I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Doom beam doom doom doom doom be do do **

Continuant de s'adonner à quelques chants de Noël mais sans chanté, il fut rapidement rappeler à l'ordre pour l'ouverture des cadeaux. Blaine se leva du petit siège de piano et alla vers le sapin là où, Sue et Kurt l'attendait. Kurt, ouvrit son premier cadeau.

- Un pull quelle pitoyable cadeau. Commenta Sue.

Il ouvrit les autres découvrant quelques vêtements, mais son attention se porta à son dernier cadeau une boite. Kurt ouvrit la boite et découvrit une montre avec en fond une image d'eux deux au parc de Bordeaux, leur première sortie tout les deux. Un moment que le bouclé et Kurt n'avait jamais oublié depuis. Un moment de retrouvaille et se sérénité dans leur vie commune. Devant la photo, leurs corps se pressent, donnant la larme à l'œil à Kurt.

- Pouaaa mais quel cadeau de merde ! S'exclama Sue.

- Ouvrez-donc le vôtre plutôt au lieu de critiquer ! Râla Kurt embrassant le bouclé.

Sue ouvrit son paquet cadeau et ne dit pas un mot, voyant ce survêtement rien qu'à elle, personnalisé pour elle-même, un cadeau, ne serait-ce qu'avoir un cadeau lui donna de la chaleur dans son petit cœur de pierre. Blaine pouvait observer une larme en coin de son œil qu'elle sécha rapidement. Acquiesçant de la tête en guise de remerciement.

- Ouvre tes cadeaux Blaine, traîne pas. Dit-elle d'un ton sec afin de ne pas voir ses larmes tombées.

Attrapant ses quelques paquets, Blaine ouvrit quelques blazers et pantalon mais ouvrit en dernier après avoir entendue encore et toujours le mot « pitoyable » venant de Sue. Il ouvrit alors une boite découvrant une montre également, une montre sombre avec en encadrer une phrase en anglais, leurs langues. « A World To Believe » un monde à croire en français. Au milieu se trouve une photo d'eux deux dans le lit, quelques semaines auparavant. Kurt avait visiblement été chez le même bijoutier horloger pour faire cette création qui le fit rire. Ils eurent tout les deux la même idée, et c'était le cadeau ne figurant pas sur sa liste. L'album de Katy Perry, ses costumes, tout était pris pratiquement, mais la monte n'était pas mentionner, et un cadeau improvisé comme celui-ci le lui toucha particulièrement.

- Merci… Je… Même idée ! Ria d'émotion Blaine pour éviter de pleurer.

- De rien. Souria Kurt glissant un petit baiser sur sa joue.

Sue qui, n'avait rien amené pour eux décida après une heure supplémentaire passer en leur compagnie de s'éclipser, rentrant chez elle pour se reposer, les remerciant plusieurs fois pour cette soirée qu'elle avoua, avoir aimé, Blaine avait visé juste pour ce cadeau, elle l'a complètement adopté. Débarrassant la table et mettant les papiers cadeaux dans la grande poubelle au vestibule, Blaine ferma tout à double tour derrière eux.

- Alors ce Noël ? Demanda Kurt.

- C'est le plus beau comme je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure c'est… Wow… Tous ces cadeaux, tout ça c'est… Magique ?

- Tu le mérites c'est tout, et puis Noël ne dure que vingt-quatre heures, il faut bien qu'on marque le coup, car après ce n'est que dans trois cent soixante-cinq jours plus tard que ce jour reviens en force.

- Je t'aime.

- Je sais. Répondit avec sourire Kurt.

Lorsqu'il vit le visage du bouclé, il comprit que quelque chose n'alla pas. Malgré la joie de ce réveillon tout simplement différent de ses Noël précédent, Kurt comprit que Blaine ne se sentait plus vraiment en forme et d'humeur. Il s'approcha du bouclé qui imposa aussitôt une distance.

- Blaine qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ?

- Je vais bien…

- Non, tu mens dit moi ce qui te gêne, là tout de suite.

- Tes cadeaux ? Dit-il en riant de nerf.

- Mes cadeaux ? Pourquoi ?

- Kurt, tout ça, c'est une fortune tu n'aurais pas du… Je ne peux pas je…

- Stop, arrête, tu sais très bien que je l'ai fais par plaisir, car j'en avais envie et que je me fous du tarif que ça me coûte, j'ai mis le tarif car ça m'a fait plaisir et que je tiens à toi, je sais que tu as les moyens mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que je ne puisse pas te faire plaisir également. Tu vas accepter mes cadeaux, c'est tout.

- Je… Ok excuse-moi… Dit-il en levant ses mains.

- Ce n'est rien, juste, stop. Tu te poses trop de questions, et tu es anxieux d'un rien, cesse cela, ça ne te feras pas de mal d'arrêter toutes ces manies crois moi.

Blaine changea de visage, un visage plus illuminées, plus heureux et plus confiant que précédemment. Faisant une accolade à Kurtsy, éteignant les lumières du salon pour partir se coucher ensemble. Kurt alla simplement dans la salle de bain avant, laissant le bouclé se mettre dans le lit à l'attendre, mais l'attendre c'est résister à la fatigue. Résister à ne pas sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, et ça, Blaine n'en était pas capable, s'endormant comme une masse. Lorsque Kurt entra dans la chambre le trouvant endormit, il le poussa légèrement pour se faire une place dans le lit s'endormant à son tour.

Le théâtre lui, se remplissait de plus en plus à New-York, et dans ce gala dont plusieurs artistes vinrent chanter, Santana, en plein coulisse tomba sur sa pire ennemie, Rachel Berry. S'avançant à elle.

- Tiens, t'es là toi. Déglutît Rachel en la voyant.

- Et oui je suis ici pour représenter le Conservatoire. C'est con hein ?

- Ce Conservatoire miteux, inconnu dans votre pays qui veut créer un spectacle pour le faire jouer ici, à Broadway ? Quel prétention, c'est bien l'ambition, mais quand elle est possible.

- Qui t'a parlé de ça ?

- Blaine lui-même lorsque nous étions à Los Angeles, il m'a fait part de son projet. Et puis la presse de votre ville en parle quelque peu, c'est dommage que je ne sache pas ce qu'il en est réellement, ce que sera l'intrigue et les à côtés franchement j'adorerais être la première à voir ceci tomber en éclat. Dit-elle avec un franc sourire.

- Tu n'as pas changée en faite, toujours aussi stupide et conne.

- Venant de toi je prends ceci comme un compliment.

- Sache une chose, Berry. Broadway est à toi aujourd'hui, mais lorsque j'arriverais avec l'équipe, tu connaîtras la déchéance et là, tu feras moins ta maline car n'oublie pas, tu es seule ici, sans amis.

- C'est ce que tu crois. Lança avec mépris et colère Rachel.

- Euh, excusez-moi, vous venez pour chanter ? Demanda un intermittent.

- Oui ! Disent-elles en même temps.

- Par faute de temps vous devrez chanter ensemble.

Rachel et Santana se jetèrent un regard froid et choquée. C'était tout simplement, et bien la seule chose sur laquelle elles tombèrent d'accord, c'est que c'est la pire chose qu'ils puissent tombées sur eux. Pourtant, n'ayant guère le choix, elles firent avec et répétèrent ensemble la chanson dans les loges chacune que de leurs côtés afin de ne pas se voir, se voir le moins possible est tout simplement la meilleure solution selon-elles. Mais quand vient le moment de montées sur scène, elles se jetèrent un dernier regard.

- Bonne chance pour tenir, car je gère le piano et la voix. Lança Santana.

- Car ta voix ne suffit pas tellement qu'elle n'atteint pas ma précision. Souria niaisement la brunette.

Les filles, montèrent alors sur la scène et prirent place. Santana joua l'introduction et laissa Rachel débuter la chanson.

**Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you**

Santana se mit à chantée, coupant ainsi Berry dans son élan, qui la dévisagea.

**Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I'll be watching you**

Rachel s'approcha du piano et se mit elle aussi à chanter, attaquant cette partie en compagnie de Santana, et firent le refrain ensemble par la même occasion, continuant à se disputer avec force et acharnement la chanson. Une guerre de voix que le public remarqua aussitôt.

**O can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches with every step you take**

Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you

Santana, se mit alors debout au piano, ne chantant plus, mais faisant porter sa voix, atteignant un stade de nerf effroyable contre Rachel. Rien que de voir sa prétention, tout ça… C'était trop pour elle, mais n'oubliant pas qu'elle est avant-tout là pour bonne conduite et bonne figure pour à l'avenir, le spectacle. **Since you've gone I been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby please**

Se regardant une dernière fois, les filles se bâtèrent une dernière fois sous les acclamations du publique, clôturant cette soirée de Noël par une chanson n'ayant aucun rapport mais simplement belle en sa performance.

**Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you**

Santana, eut droit à une standing-ovation en compagnie de Rachel, qui salua le publique de son côté, Santana elle fit de même mais de l'autre, évitant tout contacte avec la brunette prétentieuse de New-York. Quittant ainsi la scène pour s'engouffrer via les coulisses dans un taxi, elle fut interpellée par Rachel.

- Attend, Oh attend ! Hurla la brunette.

- Tu me veux quoi ?

- Juste te prévenir, Broadway m'appartient tu comprends ça ?

- Tu ne connais pas l'ambition que Blaine et ses amis ont, tu ne vois pas à quoi tu t'attends ça se voit. Ria Santana.

- J'ai des contactes Santana, prévient juste Blaine de ma part que… Je le ferais couler, quoi qu'il advienne, il coulera, alors soit il reste en France et mène une vie parfaite, soit il vient ici mais il perdra tout ce qu'il possède, tout.

- Tu sais sa mère…

- Travaille pour le maire de San Francisco, c'est touchant oui, dit toi que mon producteur n'est nul autre que le frère du maire de San Francisco, alors… Ne t'avise même pas à me menacer car… Je ne sais pas quoi mais, Blaine le paiera très chère. Dit-elle avec un large sourire.

- Si tu t'attaque à Blaine tu t'attaque à Kurt…

- Kurt sera épargné dans tout ceci car c'est mon ami. Dit-elle-même si au fond elle savait que Santana avait raison.

- Mais bien sûr…

- En revanche ton connard de Blaine Anderson pour qui, tu craques… Oups ! Comment je le sais ? J'ai mes sources… Dit-elle avec son sourire.

Personne ne savait que Blaine est son béguin, personne. Elle s'empressa de pousser la brunette qui fit de même, s'échangeant plusieurs gifles avant de se frapper véritablement.

- Tu eres Loca ! Hurla Santana cognant sans s'arrêter Rachel qui saigna du nez mais ne se laissa pas faire.

Alerter par les cries espagnol de la latina, quelques intermittents vinrent en aide à la brunette et mirent dehors Santana qui, s'engouffra dans un taxi et rentrât à l'hôtel. Calculant l'heure de France, et remarqua que ceci tomba à huit heure du matin elle prit immédiatement son téléphone et composa la ligne fixe du bouclé. Cette sonnerie bruyante qui les réveilla.

- Mhmmm… Répond Blaine… Marmonna Kurt.

- Mhmm… Je laisse sonner…

- C'est surement important…

Blaine souffla comme un buffle et décrocha.

- Mhmm… Allo ?

- C'est Santana.

- Oh… Santana, tout va bien ?

- J'ai parlé à Rachel Berry, et pas que…

- Comment ça pas que ?

- On s'est fracassée la gueule mais c'est qu'un détail, elle à l'intention de s'attaquer au projet.

- Santana… Souffla le bouclé. Tu nous réveille pour ça ? Je sais qu'elle s'en prendra au projet et fera tout pour le faire échouer à New-York mais….

- Non mais pas que le projet, elle t'a dans la ligne de mire. Crois moi elle veut le faire échouer en te faisant échouer, toi. Dit-elle d'une voix plus paniquée.

- Déjà tu vas commencer par une chose, te calmer, te détendre, et respirer et après tu vas allez prendre une bonne douche et dormir car ton vol est dans pas longtemps il me semble.

- En gros t'en à rien à foutre ?

- Moh non ! Pourquoi devrais-je ?

- Elle à l'air sérieux Blaine…

- Écoute, franchement ce n'est pas elle qui m'effraie, c'est le showbiz tout ça, elle à peur de tomber quand on arrivera c'est tout. Ironisa le bouclé.

- Méfions-nous quand même ?

- On se méfiera oui mais franchement, je n'ai même pas terminé le script, les décors et costumes ne sont pas encore d'actualité, donc vois-tu c'est le cadet de mes problèmes encore et d'ici là, elle ne sera sûrement plus la star de Broadway quand on ira alors franchement…

- Ouais je n'avais pas pensé à ça je suis conne… Bon désolée…

- Pas grave, pas grave toute façon vu l'heure… Dit-il en baillant.

- Au faite, Joyeux Noël.

- Joyeux Noël aussi Santana. Dit-il mettant fin à l'appel.

Il eut à peine le temps de reposer le téléphone qu'il fut bombardé de questions. Ne savant guère par où commencer et surtout, dès le réveil… Pourtant malgré ses tentatives d'esquives, Kurt le poursuivit jusqu'à la salle de bain, entrant même sous la douche avec lui et continuant quelque peu. Lorsqu'il mit sa crème anticernes sur son visage et eut cette énième question « Qu'est-ce-qu'elle voulait ? » Blaine lâcha le tube et vida son sac.

- Ta Berry qui nous menace, qui me menace ça te va ?

- Qu… Quoi ? Non, elle n'est pas comme ça… Roula t-il des yeux.

- Tu préfère croire Rachel que Santana… Constata Blaine.

- Tu connais très bien Santana tu sais comment elle est…

- Oui, justement, et je sais quand elle dit vraie ou faux. Et j'ai déjà parlé avec ta chère Rachel et elle a été déjà menaçante à l'époque. Donc bon… Marmonna Blaine.

- Tu sais quoi ? N'en parlons plus ! S'exclama Kurt.

- Je suis de cet avis aussi.

Finissant de se préparer, ils partirent prendre l'air en ville se baladant dans le long des quais. Blaine aime y venir, respirer l'air frais frappant son visage et s'engouffrant dans sa tignasse bouclée. Marchant au bord du fleuve durant de longues minutes avant de se poser sur un banc. Blaine passa son bras derrière la nuque de Kurt soufflant un air chaud dans son cou le faisant frémir.

- Blaiiine… Soupira Kurt.

- Je sais, je sais. Ria t-il.

- Tu veux que l'on rentre ?

- Mhm… Pour faire quoi ?

- Et bien nous n'avions pas une partie à faire au piano, un peu… spéciale ?

- Une… Ah, oh oui je vois euh, si ! Si bien sûr. Confirma Blaine d'une voix perverse.

- Alors… Allons-y ?

Il n'en fallut guère plus au bouclé pour avoir l'envie de courir à l'appartement, repartant en vitesse vers l'appartement à quelques pas de là. Aussitôt arriver, aussitôt Blaine poussa Kurt contre le mur, le couvrant de baisers le long de sa mâchoire.

- Le piano est là-bas…

- Oh merde ouais pardon…

Montant sur le piano, Kurt retira ses vêtements, du moins sont haut, et aida Blaine, tremblant, à haute alors ses vêtements du haut également. Grimpant sur le piano à son tour, il pressa le corps de Kurt contre le bois du capot, il couvrit le torse de Kurt d'intense baisé, mordillant ses tétons de temps à autre pour le faire frémir encore plus.

- Non, Kurt ! Pas moi juste, juste toi ok ?

- Ok… Ok !

Blaine continua sa course de léchages et de baisers le long de son œsophage et de sa ceinture abdominale. Chaque embrassade sur cet endroit enclencha aussitôt un mouvement de bassin du jeune, obligeant Blaine à le maintenir avec sa main, le faisant encore plus grogner. Kurt adore ça à vraie dire, être empêcher. Blaine se coucha sur Kurt faisant ainsi presser leurs érections couverte par leurs boxers, les faisant frotter ce qui, les excita encore plus.

- Blaine retire… Marmonna d'impatience Kurt.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Kurtsy… Dit-il l'embrassant une dernière fois.

Blaine hauta son boxer et regarda les yeux dévoreur de Kurt, s'approchant en fin de compte de lui et se laissa masturber puis sucé par son Kurtsy. Malgré qu'il ne voulait pas avoir cela, finalement il se laissa allez, car c'est aussi donner plaisir à son Kurtsy et ça, c'est la seule et unique chose qu'il souhaite, lui faire plaisir. Kurt exerça donc des vas et vient mais Blaine se stoppa rapidement.

- Il faut que j'arrête ça sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir TE faire plaisir… Grogna Blaine.

- Rho salaud… Marmonna d'insatisfaction Kurt.

Regardant Kurt une dernière fois, il posa une main sur le torse de Kurtsy et humidifia avec sa salive l'entrée de Kurt, préférant faire à la bonne franquette et non par un lubrifiant qui brûle et fait effet de coulissement. Blaine et Kurt s'était trouvé plaisir à l'utiliser le moins possible, préférant ressentir plus les frictions et de même que l'abandon du préservatif après quelques tests médicaux. Lorsque Blaine eut trois doigts en Kurt, qui bougea quelque peu afin de faire grogner son amant, il retira ses doigts, entendant ce doux petit grognement d'insatisfaction due au vide, mais qu'il stoppa rapidement en entra précipitamment en Kurt.

- Uuuhhh !

- Oh merde ça… Ça va Kurt ? Demanda Blaine caressant les cheveux de Kurt.

- Ouais, ouais tu m'as… Surpris c'est tout…

- Excuse-moi… Dit-il embrassant son bout encore raide.

- Rrrrrrr... Blaineyyy….

Blaine alla doucement, et délicatement, continuant à bercer Kurt de doux baisers le long de son corps, laissant quelques gouttes de transpiration se mêler à cet échange de frictions. Kurt poussa des soufflements de satisfaction, excitant encore plus le bouclé qui, fit de plus en plus vite ses vas et vient, dont son scrotum claqua contre Kurt.

- Je t'aime… Soupira Kurt entre des grognements.

- Je… T'… Aime ! Kurtsy. Marmonna Blaine entre plusieurs baisers sur son corps.

Il accentua ses mouvements et ses baisers, regardant Kurt glissa sa main contre sa verge qu'il couvrit de vas et vient pour le plaisir des yeux du bouclé, ce qui ne fit qu'une chose, l'exciter et accélérer dans ses mouvements.

- Kurrrrrt… Grogna Blaine.

- Je ouuuhh, sais !

- Arrrrête ça je ne vais pas tenir… Dit-il les pupilles totalement noirs.

- Alors, je continue… Répondit Kurt d'une voix sucrée.

Cette vue ne fit qu'accentuer les phéromones du bouclé, allant très rapidement dans ses mouvements, faisant rougir Kurt qui ne résista pas longtemps si ce n'est que quelques courtes minutes. Blaine les pupilles si sombre, trembla de tout son corps, son corps entier trembla et entrèrent en fusion, un stade que Kurt n'avait jamais vu.

- Blaine… Blaine ?

- Kurrr… Uurrrrt…. Uuuhhh… Aaaaaaaaa…. Gémit d'une forte intensité Blaine venant se libérant en Kurt.

La libération du bouclé ne fit que déclencher la sienne, contractant tout ses muscles et laissa glisser sa libération le long de son corps. Blaine sentit sa verge compresser en Kurt par son excitation et sa libération restant la bouche ouverte au dessus de Kurt dont il ne quitta pas du regard. Les deux tentèrent de reprendre leurs souffles après ce long moment de partages. Quittant l'étreinte de Kurt pour se rhabiller. Quelques minutes après ils se blottissent l'un à l'autre sur le canapé.

- C'était cool sur le piano ! Avoua Kurt.

- J'ai eu peur que le bois te donne froid, mais apparemment…

- Tu as servis de radiateur voilà tout. Souria Kurt la tête pose contre l'épaule du bouclé.

- J'aime te sentir près de moi, et… Tu as froid ? Demanda Blaine.

- Un peu je… Mhmm… Oula euh…

- Kurt, ça va ? Tu veux un cachet ?

- Ça va… Je vais allez m'allonger ça… C'est mieux. Dit-il se levant du canapé.

Blaine suivit Kurt d'assez prêt, ne sachant pas ce qui le lui arrive alors que, tout alla très bien auparavant. Kurt s'allongea et se laisse couvrir par le bouclé qui alluma la télévision et se posta à ses côté dans le lit, caressant son front.

- Kurt, tu es bouillant…

- Ça va, j'ai du attraper froid tout à l'heure…

- Je vais allez te chercher un truc je reviens, je suis juste à côté…

- Ok… Soupira Kurt.

Allant à la salle de bain prendre un éféralgan qu'il dilua dans un peu d'eau, il lui apporta le tout mais le trouva endormit, quelques secondes lui ont suffit à ce qu'il s'endorme paisiblement, laissant toute fois le cachet dans le verre d'eau qu'il posa sur la table de nuit observant Kurt dormir toute la journée pratiquement. Pendant que Santana monta dans l'avion qui l'amena pour la France, Alexis et Marie eux dirent au-revoir à la famille et prirent le train qui les conduisit à Bordeaux où ils arrivèrent trois heures plus tard, se rendant chez eux déposer les valises mais partirent voir les garçons. Cette sonnerie de porte qui réveilla le bouclé, s'étant assoupit dans son lit, l'obligeant à se lever pour leurs ouvrir.

- Ouh toi tu dormais… S'exclama Alexis.

- Hey… Ouais, Kurt est malade et je me suis endormit avec lui, entrez-entrez… Marmonna le bouclé en guise de justification.

Se saluant après ce petit temps sans se voir, ils se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine autour d'un café parlant doucement afin de ne pas réveiller Kurt. Alexis et Marie racontèrent le Noël qu'ils vinrent de passer.

- C'était franchement cool puis bon bah… « Si c'est une fille c'est quoi le prénom ? »

- Et « Un garçon ? Nomme-le… » Ajouta Alexis.

- Ouais je vois le genre, des discussions cool mais finissent pas gonflé rapidement.

- Ouais voilà ! Dirent-ils en même temps.

- Et sinon… Kurt à quoi au juste ? Demanda Marie

- Bah je ne sais pas ça l'a prit d'un coup, maux de têtes, frissons, il est fiévreux…

- Sûrement une bactérie ou un virus de saison quoi… Tu l'as amené voir un médecin ? Demanda à son tour, Alexis.

- Pas du tout j'en ai déjà pas un moi alors lui…

- Hein, Vous n'avez pas de médecin ?

- Bah non…

- Blaine… Marmonna difficilement Kurt.

- Faut que vous vous en trouviez un franchement car bon…

- Marie en trois ans, ici et je ne compte pas mes fois hors France, je n'ai jamais eu de médecin, je me suis toujours soigné seul et je n'en suis pas mort.

- Blaine ! Dit-il d'une voix plus forte.

- J'arrive, Kurt, j'arrive…

Ses amis le suivirent jusqu'à la chambre regardant Kurt mal en point.

- Hey… Murmura Blaine.

- J'ai faim…

- Tu veux quoi exactement ?

- Il reste de la bûche j'aimerais bien…

- Non, Kurt si tu es malade, le chocolat et des trucs frais ne risquent pas de te faire du bien… Le lui répondit Blaine.

- Rho c'est bon Blaine… Râla Marie allant à la cuisine.

- Merci… Mayre… Marmonna Kurt.

- Tu es encore chaud… Soupira Blaine qui posa sa main le long du front de Kurt.

- Je me sens pourtant un peu mieux.

- Car ta fièvre à baisser certainement mais tu es encore chaud Kurtsy…

- Hé, Alexis, je te promets que j'irais mieux pour le nouvel-an ok ? Gamelle…

- De quoi ? Demanda Alexis.

- Gamelle… Gaaa uuuuuuuuuuh…

- Oh Marie apporte des draps propres il à gerbé ! S'écria Alexis riant.

- K….Kuurrrt… Tu as…

- Pardon… Marmonna Kurt commençant à rire.

- Je vais allez me changer… Répondit simplement le bouclé attrapant une nouvelle tenue le laissant seul avec Alexis.

- Bah alors qu'est-ce-que tu nous couves ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais ça m'énerve… Souffla Kurt.

- Tu veux que je téléphone à un médecin de garde ?

- Ouais…

- Ok je fais ça, je te laisse deux minutes.

- Merci !

Téléphonant à son médecin traitant, Alexis expliqua la situation et par pure chance c'est lui qui est de garde dans les environs, signifiant son arrivée d'ici peu, le temps de faire le trajet en voiture. Marie elle, avait rejoint les garçons dans la chambre avec de la bûche que Kurt mangea très doucement pour ne pas le vomir. Ses amis restèrent avec lui dans la chambre, observant sa meilleure mine de minute en minute. Et lorsque le médecin arriva, et l'occulta, ils furent tous soulagés de savoir que ce n'est qu'une baisse de tension.

- Avez-vous eu une suractivité ?

- Une bonne oui. Ria Blaine.

- Blaine ! Arrête…

- Euh, ok d'accord… Euh… Bon et bien du repos et d'ici demain ça ira, je vous prescrits des vitamines toute fois. Parla la médecin écrivant l'ordonnance. Voilà 95€uros je vous demanderais.

- Hein ? S'exclama Blaine.

- Bah on est jour de Noël… Marmonna Alexis.

- Bah putain ça me rappelle pourquoi je me soigne seul… S'exclama à nouveau le bouclé.

- L'auto-médica…

- Stop je connais le discours, je le fais depuis plus de huit ans je n'ai jamais eu un seul souci donc franchement, stop. Je n'ai que 90…

- C'est bon les 5 je les paies. Répondit Alexis donnant son billet au médecin.

- Mhm, merci à vous.

- Je vous raccompagne ! S'exclama Alexis.

Laissant ainsi sa fiancée et Blaine auprès de Kurt. Blaine glissa un tendre baiser sur le front de Kurt et ria calmement.

- C'est à cause de toi… Marmonna Kurt.

- Ouais, on à fait trop fort et…

- Arrête j'ai mal à force de rire… Se plaignait Kurt.

- Désolé… Dit-il caressant sa main.

- J'ai aimé, alors ce n'est pas méchant… Soupira Kurt fermant les yeux.

- Tu veux te reposer Kurtsy ?

- Mhm…

- Ok, on te laisse on est au salon si tu as besoin… Murmura Blaine embrassant ses lèvres et partit de la chambre.

Partant au salon tout les deux, ils se posèrent avec des bières sur le canapé discutant plus longuement de Noël, se racontant des anecdotes et surtout, Blaine les amusa avec le comportement de Sue lors du repas. C'était le moment où tous le monde ria le plus. Kurt depuis la chambre souriait bêtement en écoutant Blaine qui parla assez fort, à croire qu'il le fit exprès pour qu'il puisse entendre. Au fil que les heures passent, Alexis et Marie quittèrent l'appartement laissant ainsi Blaine seul, jouant du piano sans chant, simplement se dégourdir les doigts et apprit de nouvelles musiques qu'il aimait grandement. Eteignant toute lumière dans le salon pour allez à la cuisine, il grignota dans les reste du réveillon avant d'aller à la douche. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain t qu'il tomba sur le visage terne et pâle de Kurt, il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter.

- Uuhhh ! Tu m'as fais peur, qu'est-ce-que…

- Je viens pour allez au toilette…

- Oh, ok tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Non ça va reste juste à la porte au cas où…

- Je ne bouge pas, vas-y. Souria Blaine.

Kurt fit ses affaires dans la salle de bain, affichant une meilleure mine et en profita pour prendre une douche sous l'œil avisé du bouclé, qui le sécha pour éviter que, de se baisser lui redonne une baisse de tension. Kurt le remercia par un petit baiser sur le bout du nez et partit auprès du bouclé vers la chambre dans laquelle ils se vautrèrent dans le lit.

- Merci d'être attentionné pour moi comme ça alors que… Ce n'est qu'une baisse de tension.

- Tu en ferais autant pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? Kurt… Dormeur ! Dit-il en souriant.

Caressant son visage, Blaine se pressa entre sa tête et son épaule pour y reposer sa tête avec un sourire ternit.

- Zetem. Susurra le bouclé au creux de l'oreille droite de Kurt.

- Aime si… Marmonna Kurt dans son sommeil.

Souriant à ce marmonnement adorable et roque venant de la bouche de Kurt, il se desserra de lui et se laissa envahir par le sommeil. Se laissant valser par cette simple nuit de Noël qui fut simple et mouvementé par la baisse de tension. Se réveillant plusieurs fois la nuit pour s'assurer que Kurt alla bien à chaque fois. Les jours suivant, Blaine fut encore au petit soin pour Kurt, n'en rata pas une miette et ce fut pire lorsque Santana rentrât à l'appartement, se moquant de l'attitude du bouclé à l'égard de Kurt. Mais c'était ça qui stabilisa sa tension, une harmonie. Blaine avait aussi cependant pris à parti Santana et l'avait clairement mit en garde d'éviter le sujet Rachel Berry et les menaces, ne souhaitant qu'une chose, le rire de Kurt et son rétablissement complet pour la soirée du Nouvel-An.

Et ce Nouvel-An était déjà là, les garçons furent réveiller par un saut sur leur lit, Santana entra en silence dans leur chambre et se rua aussitôt sur le lit les réveillant.

- Debout ! Hurla la jeune.

- Oh non… Bon sang… Marmonna Kurt cachant son petit sourire.

- J'en connais un qui n'est pas content… Dit-elle fixant Blaine.

- Tu…. Aaaaaah… Dit-il partant dans les aigues.

- Oh merde ! S'exclama la jeune femme se mettant entre les deux et non plus sur eux.

Riant tous les deux, contrairement au bouclé qui se remit à peine de sa douleur de compression douloureuse exerçait par le genou de la jeune femme. Se pressant contre elle en guise de sandwich, Kurt et Blaine la serrèrent contre eux, contre son grès, mais finissent par en rire de cette longue accolade qui dura de longues minutes.

- Blaine, c'est moi ou…

- Blaine non tu ne vas pas…

- J'y peux rien c'est matinale, c'est… Se justifia d'une petite voix le bouclé tout souriant.

- En même temps comment ne pas résister a mon corps… Grogna la latina.

- Vous êtes juste des enfoirés… Râla Kurt se dégageant du lit.

- Tu reste la. Le griffa Santana le rattrapant.

- Vous me saoulez… Soupira Kurt avec un sourire en coin retournant dans l'accolade.

Santana jubila à l'intérieur d'elle-même, sentir cette pression matinale être raide sur son fessier est juste une tuerie, un rêve, un moment jouissif, dont un petit crie sortit de sa bouche.

- Euh, ça va ? Demanda Blaine.

- Mhmmm…. Oui ! Dit-elle d'une voix très fillette.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Demanda Kurt.

- Non mais Kurtsy Kurt, détend-toi ça m'a juste manqué de pas être allonger près de ton… Blainey Beardy Bêêh. Dit-elle d'une voix provocatrice.

- Euh, vous aviez cette habitude de dormir ensemble ? Demanda interloqué Kurt.

- Uuh…

- Ouais, assez souvent mais bon voilà hein ! Soit pas jaloux on n'a jamais couché ensemble si ça peux te rassurer. Dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

- Blaine tu es bi, ok je m'en fous de ça mais tu as dormit avec une femme… Je suis moi, le plus gay qui soit mais on est ok, Santana est juste une beauté, mais là… Vous… Juste, vous êtes vraiment sérieux tout les deux ? S'énerva Kurt de jalousie.

- Kurt ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Soupira Blaine se relevant du lit.

- Laisse Blaine c'est moi qui m'en charge. Dit-elle sortant du lit laissant montrer son fessier simplement vêtu d'une nuisette rose transparente.

- Vas-y continue… S'énerva Kurt restant courtois tout de même et une voix calme.

- Ouais Blaine est juste beau-gosse un dos magnifique, une jolie tâche de naissance à la nuque, une chevelure parfaite, une gueule d'ange, des abdos juste à croquer ou a t'en faire mouillée ta race de grognasse dans mon genre rien qu'à les voir, alors imagine au touché.

- Continue et tu…

- Bon ok j'ai oublié qu'il à une grosse…

- Santana ! S'exclama Blaine !

- Ok c'est bon, tu as gagnée… Souria Kurt.

Blaine n'avait qu'une envie c'était de tout simplement embrasser Santana, venant de lui épargner une énième crise de couple. Kurt est juste très possessif et jaloux des autres. C'est dans ces moments là, qu'il est bien heureux de ne pas avoir Kurt au Conservatoire car avec les nombreuses avances que lui fait Becky Michèle, il est persuadé que Kurt se serait tiré une balle en pleine tête. À peine le temps de s'étirer que la chambre fut vide et entendit le verrou de la salle de bain. Non ce n'est pas son imagination, Kurt et Santana dans la salle de bain, visiblement pressé de se préparer, allant patiemment attendre dans son bureau et traita ses e-mails en attente de réponse.

- Tu sens bon… S'exclama Blaine d'une voix calme se laissant embrasser dans le cou par Kurt.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? Demanda Kurt s'appuyant sur les épaules du bouclé.

- Et bien je termine de répondre à quelques mails.

- Des mails de quoi ?

- Alors quelques uns de ma mère, et d'autres du boulot. Dit-il prenant le bras de Kurt qu'il baisa.

- Ok, j'ai Alexis qui m'a envoyé un message tout à l'heure quand j'étais sous la douche pour nous dire d'arriver vers 8pm, en attendant tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose de particulier ?

- Je vais devoir me rendre au Conservatoire en faite pour y prendre quelques documents assez important, donc pour éviter de faire des navettes je vais m'y rendre après manger et je vous rejoindrais dans la soirée chez eux d'accord ?

- Blaine tu ne peux vraiment pas arrêter de bosser un peu ? Non pas que ça me gêne, c'est juste que… Je veux qu'on soit un peu sans cette pression du Conservatoire, du spectacle que tu montes, parfois j'ai l'impression que… Sans ton boulot tu n'es pas heureux…

- Kurt, hey approche. Lui dit Blaine se levant de son siège pour le prendre dans son éteinte.

- Je pense ce que je dis.

- Si, je vais devoir bosser encore aujourd'hui, c'est que j'ai l'intention de prendre de l'avance pendant la fermeture, je veux qu'après, nous n'ayons pas que les week-ends et congés pour nous, mais bien plus. Je vais travailler aujourd'hui, pour toi d'accord ? Je sais que même si mon planning est énormément plus souple, que ceci ne te convient pas encore car tu es beaucoup tout seul et je n'aime pas ça non plus.

Kurt posa son regard dans celui du bouclé quelques instants, puis se dégagea de ses bras allant vers la fenêtre du bureau, observant les passants, réfléchissant.

- Tu me prépares quoi ? Je sais que tu mens, tu prépare une surprise… S'exclama Kurt sortant de ce silence pesant.

- Non… Ce n'est pas une surprise ! S'exclama Blaine touchant sa tignasse.

- Tu viens de te trahir en touchant tes cheveux. Souria Kurt.

- Alexis est au courant et, il sera également absent un petit peu pour m'aider… Avoua Blaine se mordillant la lèvre.

- Oh c'est chouette ! Une surprise pour moi ?

- Mhm, en partie oui, c'est plus pour toi que les autres.

- Ok. Bon je vais allez au salon rejoindre Santana…

- Attend, Kurt.

- Oui ?

- Ça ne te dit pas plutôt de m'encourager sur le banc ? J'ai envie de faire du sport mais…

- Dit plutôt que tu veux me voir fondre. Souria Kurt.

- Juste un peu. Avoua Blaine glissant un petit baiser sur son front partant en direction du cellier où trôna entre le lave-linge et quelques bazar son banc de musculation.

Exerçant quelques tractions, Blaine fut encouragé par un Kurt enthousiaste et blagueur, rapidement rejoint par Santana qui elle, s'amusa à courir sur le tapis faisant sauter sa poitrine en le fixant d'un regard d'allumeuse.

- Santana arrête d'allumer Blaine ou je te jure que…

- Kuurrrrt regarde-moi ! Supplia le bouclé.

- Quoi encore ? Dit-il se retournant vers Blaine.

- Regarde-moi, pas elle, c'est qu'une…

- Je suis quoi ? Commença à crié Santana, montant sur ses grands chevaux.

- Une bombe sexuellement irrésistible. Grogna Blaine.

- Ok je me casse ! S'exclama de jalousie Kurt.

- Mais Kurtsy je déconnais…. Kurt !

Arrêtant son sport s'essuyant quelques peu, il alla retrouver Kurt au salon.

- Je rigolais Kurt.

- Oui, bah oui. Marmonna le concerner.

- … Putain mais qu'est-ce-que tu as depuis Noël je peux savoir ? S'énerva Blaine.

- Rien.

- Tu es impulsif, jaloux, possessif et je devrais ne rien savoir du pourquoi du comment ? Tu es, sérieux ? Ria de nerf Blaine.

- Est-ce-que tu craques pour elle ?

- P…pardon ?

- Tu craques pour Santana, oui ou non ?

Restant interloqué par cette question, Blaine s'effondra de rire ce qui, agaça encore plus Kurt partant à la chambre, suivit de près par le bouclé.

- Non mais… Santana est mon amie je… Je ne te suis pas là ! Dit-il entre quelques rires.

- Attend, il croit quoi lui ? S'exclama Santana.

- Stop ! Hurla Kurt. C'est bon ! J'en ai assez entendu !

- Pour la dernière fois Kurt, il n'y à rien entre Santana et moi je te le promets, on est juste ami.

- Ami au point de dormir ensemble quand j'étais à New-York ?

- Car j'étais mal, je ne passais pas un instant sans déprimer !

- Kurt… Tu dois le croire, j'ai vu Blaine dans des états minables durant ton absence, il rentrait tard, à pas peur, ne mangeant pas toujours, et le soir ? Il déprimait complètement ou se laisser mourir de fatigue, alors je le rejoignais, on regardait la télévision et nous nous endormions, ou alors il pleurait tellement par ton absence qu'il s'endormait sur moi. Et juste, de toi à moi entre dormir avec une amie pour retrouver morale et songé à tromper, qui devrait être incriminé ? Dit-elle parlant aussitôt de la chambre.

Les quelques mots de la latina mirent mal à l'aise le couple, s'excusant toutefois de ses propos, elle fit mine de rester insensible à cette discussion conflictuelle mais se rendit compte de son erreur malgré qu'au fond, elle n'est pas spécialement tord. Kurt, ne passa en boucle les paroles de Santana dans sa tête, c'est vrai qu'au fond elle n'a pas vraiment tord, pas du tout même. Restant à la fenêtre de chambre de longues minutes sans parler, il sortie enfin de son silence.

- Je suis désolé, je crois que je suis un peu trop jaloux par moment, je vais essayer de changer ça, excuse-moi…

- Ça arrive de pété des câbles t'inquiète, approche.

- C'est que pour New…

- Shhh, n'en parlons plus, c'est oublié d'accord ? Susurra Blaine à son oreille.

Après une rapide accolade, ils quittèrent la pièce et partirent tout les deux au centre-ville pour manger rien que tous les deux, laissant à Santana le plaisir de se rendre chez leurs amis pour les préparatifs de la soirée.

- Je gueule et tu m'amène au restaurant… Ria de gêne Kurt.

- Je t'aime tout simplement, comme tu es.

- Tu es trop romantique… Ce sera quoi à la Saint-Valentin ? Demanda Kurt.

- Mhm, si tu savais… Dit-il d'une voix grognant.

- J'ai hâte.

- Moi aussi, juste, ça te fera un superbe article pour ton blog et pour Vogue tu peux me croire sur parole.

- Un voyage ?

- Je ne vais pas non plus te dire ce que nous feront pour la Saint-Valentin, enfin réfléchit… Souria Blaine.

- Tu sais je…

- Désolé mais l'heure tourne et si je veux être un peu à la soirée je dois vraiment partir maintenant, je… Tiens garde ma carte pour payer, je t'aime. S'exclama avec précipitation le bouclé.

Kurt resta simplement déçu, si tôt, sans un baiser, ne le laissant même pas termine sa phrase, il reste déçu, vexé mais ne cessa de penser à cette soi-disant surprise qui l'attendit. Partant pour le coup, aussitôt chez ses amis communs avec Blaine et Santana, dont il arriva après quelques lignes de tramways plus tard.

- Hey Kurt ! Tu viens tôt ! S'étonna Marie.

- Blaine est au Conservatoire, Santana est… Bah là donc…

- Allez rentre.

S'installant dans le petit salon sur le canapé, entres filles, du moins, Kurt n'en est pas une mais se sent bien plus à l'aise avec elles qu'avec Alexis. Ensemble, la bande d'amis discutèrent de musiques, de l'actualité aussi, une actualité préoccupante, mais le sujet reste avant tout, la grossesse de Marie. C'est bel et bien le sujet dont la bande se déchira, mais surtout savoir le prénom en cas de fille et en cas de garçon.

- Je ne vais pas vous le dire sans Alexis… Soupira Marie.

- Allez c'est bon on s'en fout ! Râla Santana.

- Dit-nous ! Insista Kurt.

- Bon ok si c'est une fille nous pensons à…

- A… ?

- Phyllis.

- Oh…

- C'est mignon… S'exclama d'un petit sourire Kurt.

- Vous n'aimez pas… ? Demanda Marie

- Si, ce n'est pas courant et c'est juste américain, donc j'aime ! S'exclama Kurt.

- Moi je m'en fout c'est pas mon gosse, mais bon c'est moi la marraine donc je vais dire… Que ouais je trouve ça sympas et peu courant. Mais si c'est un gars ?

- C'est là que cela se complique, nous ne savons pas. Dit-elle en crispant ses dents.

- De quoi que nous ne savons pas ? Demanda Alexis revenant pour prendre quelques affaires.

- Oh, je leur disais que si c'est un petit gars on n'avait pas encore de prénom chéri.

- Oh, ok bon j'y retourne à tout à l'heure, je dépose ça et je reviens, Blaine m'a dit que ça ira tout seul.

- Ok !

- Mais juste vous préparez quoi ? Demanda Kurt.

- Tu verras ce soir. Répondit Alexis partant au Conservatoire.

Continuant ainsi leurs discussions, les garçons eux finissent les préparatifs prévus, vérifiant les câbles de branchements, les illuminations, les projecteurs et les effets lumineux, tout ce doit d'être parfait.

- Le micro fonctionne ? Les haut-parleurs ? Demanda Blaine.

- Baisse juste un peu pour voir.

- Et là ?

- Parfait ! Tu es sûr que ça va lui plaire ?

- J'en suis convaincu, en tout cas merci de m'avoir aidé pour tout ça. S'exclama Blaine au micro.

Repartant ensemble sous la lourde pluie battante de ce trente et un décembre, ils arrivèrent à l'appartement quelques minutes plus tard, pouvant ainsi se joindre à la fête qui, avait commencé sans eux. La bande affichant un meilleure enthousiasme à leur retour, ils prirent place sur le canapé discutant, paisiblement comme une soirée simple. Kurt resta étonné tout de même de vivre un Nouvel-An pareil, s'attendant à quelque chose de plus grandiose, de plus festif. Lorsque Blaine prit sa main et le conduisit de force dehors, Kurt comprit qu'il était temps à l'approche des douze coups de minuit d'avoir droit à ce qui est, sa surprise. Marchant jusqu'au Conservatoire, Blaine passa par une porte dérobée pour l'occasion rester ouverte, et entra dans l'enceinte se rendant dans l'auditorium.

- Blaine… Tu as fais tout ça ?

- Pour toi, Kurtsy… Mais attend, regarde encore mieux, installe toi ! Dit-il.

Blaine partit allumer le vidéoprojecteur. Kurt regarda ce vidéo projecteur que Blaine commenta avec son micro. Des images de lui et son père avec sa mère l'ému, des images de son adolescence, et des photos de lui et Blaine étant adolescent, des images qu'il pensait ne plus jamais revoir et pourtant… La troupe d'amis elle, arriva et prit place au fond pour ne pas se faire voir par Kurt. Observant le diaporama défilant aussi rapidement que le minuit approcha.

- Et puis…

- Oh non ! Cria Kurt voyant des photos de lui, ivre ou faisant l'idiot.

Des images troublantes, humiliante qui le fit rire, repassant à des photos romantiques des deux, et un second retour aux photos de soirées avec un chronomètre sur le coté affichant un décompte.

- 5…4…3…2…1…

- Bonne année Kuuuuurrrrrrrttt ! Hurlèrent la troupe le faisant sursauter.

La fête commença enfin, dansant au rythme de la musique, les amis firent une fête digne de ce nom. Premier Nouvel-An réelle pour Kurt depuis tant d'années, que Blaine avait, par le plus grand secret comploté avec la troupe pour organiser cette grande surprise, une surprise exemplaire et idéale, émouvante et drôle avant d'enchaîner sur ce qu'est un Nouvel-An à la française. Continuant à danser près de Kurt qui ne cessait de rire et le remercier pour cette soirée, ils furent très vite intérrompu dans des invités inattendu.

- La fête est terminer, qui à organiser cela ? S'exclama un homme.

- Euh, c'est moi, pourquoi ?

- Vous êtes ?

- Blaine Anderson, je travaille ici j'ai loué cette salle…

- Nous avons eu un appel de la Directrice des lieux disant qu'un squat saccage son établissement, et y séjourne sans son accord.

- Ah non je vous arrête tout de suite, j'ai l'accord ! S'exclama Blaine.

- Une preuve écrite sur vous ?

- Non… Désolé….

- Très bien et bien, veuillez nous suivre je vous prie.

- Pa…Pardon ? S'exclama le bouclé.

- Vous le placez en garde à vue ? S'étonna Marie.

- C'est bon, c'est bon… Je vous suis, je vous suis, Kurt… Désolé ?

- Tu ne vas pas…

- Kurt, c'est bon, Sue m'a jouée un mauvais tour c'est tout, j'en suis habitué, le temps de leur expliquer tout ça et je serais à la maison d'accord ? Je t'aime. Dit-il l'embrassant furtivement et partit avec l'agent de police.

Quittant eux-aussi le Conservatoire ils regardent ensemble la voiture conduisant Blaine au commissariat,, ne sachant guère comment réagir et quoi faire. Évidemment, malgré les tentatives d'appels sur le portable de Sue, cette dernière ne répondit pas et, aucun d'eux ne connaissait son adresse, n'ayant aucune autre solution que d'attendre le lendemain. En rentrant chez Alexis, Kurt eut un fou-rire.

- Mais qu'elle grosse…

- C'est Sue… Marmonna avant de rire Marie.

- Ils vont lui foutre la matraque vous allez voir, il va vouloir y rester 24h de plus ! Ajouta Santana.

- Trash, pas qu'une, deux même ! Rajouta Alexis entrant dans son jeu.

- Oh non, vous êtes dégueulasse là ! Ria Kurt.

Finalement, retrouvant le goût à la fête en se moquant du bouclé, la bande d'amis continua à veiller tardivement en pensant au bouclé tout de même mais d'un air assez sadique et blagueur. L'alcool qu'ils buvèrent à l'appartement les aident également dans ce sens. Mais lorsqu'ils rentrent à l'appartement, Santana elle partant évidemment se vautrer sur le canapé dans lequel elle trouva le sommeil aussitôt, Kurt lui alla au lit mais sentit un manque, comme une anxiété, une peur qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Blaine n'avait pas dormit de la nuit et avait subit un interrogatoire complet, n'attendant plus qu'une chose, l'arriver de Sue pour le sortir de là et annuler sa requête.

- Bon alors Anderson ça fait quoi les matraques dans le fion ? S'exclama Sue.

- De quoi ? Attendez vous avez fait ça juste pour me voir… ?

- Ouais te voir défoncer mais tu m'as l'air entier je suis déçu…

- Attendez Madame Sylvester vous avez fait cela par amusement ? S'étonna l'agent.

- Bah ouais c'est le poisson d'avril !

- On est le 1er janvier Sue… Balbutia Blaine.

- Oh… Bah merde, j'ai plus de blague pour le Fishing Day…

- Monsieur Anderson vous pouvez disposez toutes mes excuses au nom de nos services… Répondit l'agent, le libérant après ce malentendu.

- Bon courage Sue ! S'exclama le bouclé frappant son épaule.

Rentrant à pied jusqu'à son appartement, Blaine épuiser entra dans l'appartement sans faire de bruit, découvrant Santana avachi sur le canapé ronflant. Souriant, il partit vers sa chambre hautant son nœud papillon et son blazer se couchant contre Kurt, caressant son nez.

- Mhmm… Santana arrête….

- C'est moi Kurt. Murmura Blaine.

- Uuhh ! Blaine ! S'écria Kurt le serrant dans ses bras.

- Hey, hey, c'est bon allonge-toi j'ai envie de dormir moi aussi.

- Je t'aime.

- Idem, Kurtsy… Idem Répondit d'une voix épuisé mais si belle, Blaine tout en caressant la joue de son amant.

Se pressant le long de son corps, Blaine posa ses mains contre le torse de Kurt et sa tête contre l'épaule, fermant les yeux malgré la lumière du jour frappant de plein fouet la chambre. Le ciel gris atténuant heureusement pour eux, la luminosité mais n'en laissa pas moins une difficulté pour les deux à se rendormir. Pour se premier Nouvel-An qui fut mouvementé, Kurt fut chamboulé d'émotions, mais malgré ce petit souci, il fut heureux de l'initiative du bouclé et ce prestigieux cadeau qu'est le diaporama et la salle. Il s'endormit avec le sourire, entendant les ronflements du bouclé sur lui.

* * *

Chansons dans l'ordre de parution:

White Christmas - Irving Berlin (Love Actually -2003)

Every breath you take - The Police

J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous as pas déçus, je reprend du classique Klaine avec la chanson de Noël là, j'espère vraiment que cela vous aura plus et, à très vite!


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour vous, et merci encore pour cette immense fidélité c'est essentiel pour moi. Je vous expliques, je suis au milieu du vingt-quatrième chapitre en écriture (oui j'ai extrêmement de l'avance) mais, j'ai pris pas mal de retard sur ma construction, des imprévus au boulot qui font que le soir je suis bien trop claqué où je n'écris à peine 3.000mots. Donc voilà, c'est plus qu'un plaisir de lire vos review et d'en parler avec quelques uns d'entre vous, ça me motive à continuer encore et toujours. Et dire que cette fanfiction va nous accompagner pour tout l'été je... Putain? MERCI !

**Guest** (Klaineuse):_ Je pense que je vais finir par répondre à tes review via "Klaineuse". Je voulais faire un Noël différent, très différent de la normalité. Alors un peu de tristesse, de dégoût pour cette fête, et une touche de "what the fuck", Sue. Un mélange cynique qui au final se termine très bien je trouve, j'en suis content moi aussi j'ai bien rigolé en me relisant. Puis bah Rachel... Si tu savais ce qui se trame... ! Pour le clin d'oeil à A World To Believe, pourquoi se contenter que d'un seul? Je n'en dis pas plus. Et oui, Santana à bel et bien le béguin pour Blaine, peut-être un peu trop..._

**Ce:** _C'est une bonne idée d'avoir invité Sue chez eux, je confirme, bonne ambiance tout ça. Quant à A World To Believe... Elle me manque horriblement, Chaque jour vraiment, mais car c'est une fiction très personnel aussi donc c'est un effet qui s'explique. Je me dis parfois que je n'aurais pas du la publié si rapidement mais elle est en ligne et même si plus personne y laisse de review, je vois les statistiques de lecture montée, et des chiffres assez positif donc c'est cool qu'elle soit encore lu, ça me fait vraiment du bien. _

**Kurtnie:** _Toute chose restant en travers et rapidement passé au silence revient toujours mais quand, ça je me laisse ce plaisir de le garder pour moi. En effet je présume que Sue t'a bien fait rire, et que son petit-jeu avec Kurt également pour contré et faire taire un peu Blaine le "Mâle Dominant " de ce luxueux appartement. (D'ailleurs il y a assez d'indication pour que tu puisse voir via Google Street View les lieux dont je mentionne partout!) . _

_Oui, j'aime plus que jamais inscrire une histoire dans des lieux qui sont réelles, c'est pourquoi je vous invite à vous balader dans les divers lieux pour mieux se plonger dans l'histoire. J'avais proposés cela pour ma première fanfiction A World To Believe alors, je vous invite également à le faire pour celle-ci ! _

**Charming29:** _C'est du Sue(cre) qu'on aime. Ok je sors, LOIN. Wow bon je suis super heureux tous ont vus le clin d'oeil à AWTB... Nostalgie... C'est clairement et je l'affirme, que si Kurt n'aurait pas été là, Blaine serait en couple avec Santana l'alchimie est bien trop puissante entre eux. A la base c'était une Anderlopez cette fanfiction mais finalement on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne... !  
_

Voilà, pour les quelques review, j'aime bien ce petit moment et les nombreux moment où je consulte ma page pour voir vos review en ligne, c'est un bouffée d'oxygène quand on fait un job' comme le mien, on a juste envie de voir en lecture informatique des bons mots et pas ce que je peux voir toute une journée enfin bref, ça c'est autre chose. Encore une fois et ce ne sera pas la dernière, Merci à VOUS TOUS et TOUTES pour cette fidélité incroyable vous me combler de joie chaque jours et si je continue DIF encore aujourd'hui malgré que... Je n'ai presque plus de vie, c'est bien grâce à vous et pour vous. Sans ça, j'aurais sûrement bâclé et faire du avance rapide très très rapidement, alors encore une fois; MERCI.

* * *

Les fêtes de fin d'année passées, Kurt reçut quelques jours après un appel de Vogue Paris demandant à le voir, mais cet appel n'avait rien de comparable avec tous autres échanges par le passé. Blaine s'attendait à une mauvaise nouvelle et avait donc posé quelques jours auprès du Conservatoire pour partir avec Kurt à Paris. Blaine s'occupa de tout, réservation du billet d'avion, l'hôtel, les valises c'est lui qui se chargea de l'organisation, laissant ainsi à Kurt le soin de terminer quelques croquis et vêtements qu'il amènera avec lui à Paris.

- Hello tous ! S'exclama Santana sortant de la douche.

- Salut. Dirent-ils.

- Ah ouais c'est vrai que c'est aujourd'hui que vous partez à Paris…

- Oui mais on revient dimanche dans la soirée vu qu'après j'ai quand même le Conservatoire et Kurt ses croquis…

- Et juste, je peux savoir pourquoi vous partez si longtemps à Paris ? Enfin bon deux jours… Pourquoi ? On est à trois heures de train, une heure à peine en avion… Marmonna la latina.

- Blaine en à profiter pour regarder les salles qui pourraient être avantageuse avec le spectacle. Répondit Kurt.

- Et surtout, essayer de recueillir des gens de renom pouvant faire la pub du projet et essayer de le faire avancer rapidement quoi. Ajouta le bouclé.

- Tu t'y prends bien à l'avance…

- En même temps Santana, comment dire… Je n'ai pas une notoriété énorme non plus vois-tu donc bon…

- Et du coup, en attendant que Kurt fasse ce qu'il doit faire tu vas faire quoi ?

- J'écrirais, j'ai pas mal d'idée en ce moment, vraiment j'ai l'esprit en fusion donc je pense que je vais beaucoup progresser dans la rédaction de la pièce.

- Nous n'avons toujours pas le droit de savoir sur quoi ce sera ? Demanda Kurt.

Blaine hésita longuement, c'est son enfant et en parler alors que ce dernier n'est pas terminer l'embête un peu. Mais en même temps, Kurt partage sa vie, Santana partage sa passion. Ce sont deux personnes importantes, et la seul personne sachant tout, c'est bien Alexis. Blaine partage tout à Alexis, c'est son meilleur ami. Il ferma alors la valise, la faisant rouler jusqu'à la porte et se retourna.

- Bon ok. Une comédie musicale dramatique.

- Oh j'ai hâte ! Dire que je vais jouer dedans en plus. S'enthousiasma Santana.

- Ton personnage, je le ferais je pense mourir. Répondit Blaine.

- Tu tiens à tes dents ?

- J'ai envie d'ouvrir Broadway à autre chose que de la romance qui se finit toujours bien. Il y a longtemps qu'un style de Roméo et Juliette n'est pas sortis, sauf que là je taperais fort, sur un sujet tabou.

- Non mais merde quoi tu veux me faire crever sur le rôle qui… Putain !

- Santana, Blaine mise lourd, et crois moi c'est un grand risque qu'il prend, je pense que tu te dois de le soutenir dans son choix. C'est soit ça passe, soit tout tombera. S'exclama Kurt sortant de son silence.

- Toute façon je reste le rôle principal ?

- Oui, Santana tu reste le rôle principal c'est la close de notre contrat. Souria Blaine.

- Ok, alors on discutera du salaire parce que bon…

- Oui, oui. Dit-il d'un faible sourire. Bon Kurt, quand tu veux, on y go.

- Oh, bon bah déjà ? Ok… Bon week-end Santana! Dit-il.

- A plus les gays faîtes crier l'hôtel c'est mon seul souhait ! Dit-elle refermant la lourde porte derrière eux.

Partant à la ligne de tramway la plus proche, ils valident ensemble leur voyage et prirent la direction de la gare à laquelle, ils montèrent dans la navette qui les conduisit à l'aéroport. Silencieux durant le trajet en bus, Kurt ressentit une douleur de compression dans son corps lorsqu'ils descendirent du bus.

- Kurt, ça va ? S'inquiéta Blaine.

- Je… Ouais ça va, juste anxieux je crois…

- Anxieux de l'avion ? De Paris ?

- Non, c'est juste que la dernière fois que je suis venu ici, tout étais confus c'est tout, un peu de stresse du passé ce n'est pas méchant…

- Prend ma main. Dit-il lui arrachant sa valise des mains qu'il superposa sur la sienne.

- On y va doucement ?

- À ton rythme Kurt. Répondit Blaine d'une voix rassurante.

Marchant calmement jusqu'à l'entrée de l'aéroport, les douleurs de Kurt s'estompèrent grâce au côté protecteur et rassurant du bouclé, leur permettant ainsi de valider les billets et s'installer dans l'avion. Kurt prit place le long de l'hublot attendant le décollage pour admirer ce spectacle aérien. Une main chaude se posa contre la sienne, détournant son regard pour répondre par un sourire, l'avion décolla. Ne quittant pas son téléphone, Blaine usa sa batterie à jouer à son nouveau jeu, Candy Crush Saga. Un voyage silencieux, très vite prit par un brouhaha général lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'aéroport Roissy Charles de Gaules.

- Taxi ! Taxi ! Oooo ! Hurla Blaine se mettant en travers de la route.

- Le Fouquet's s'il vous plait. Dit-il.

- C'est notre hôtel ?

- Oui, c'est notre hôtel, j'ai pris pas trop loin de Vogue vue que, tu ne connais pas trop Paris.

- Merci, c'est gentil, de toute façon ont posent les valises et nous partons, on visitera tout plus tard.

- On à le temps pour visiter demain ne t'inquiète pas.

Regardant le paysage de la périphérie, ils arrivèrent enfin dans le centre de Paris après quelques embouteillages inévitable, et à cet instant Kurt n'avait d'yeux que pour la ville. Cette sensation que Blaine connut tant de fois, Vienne, Venise, Rome, Londres et Paris, toutes les villes dans lesquelles il y fit escales, Kurt ne fit qu'être son miroir quelques années plus tôt. Le taxi les déposa en pleine Avenue des Champs-Élysée, de quoi en mettre plein la vue à Kurt.

- 159€uros.

- Quoi ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Garder la monnaie. Répondit Blaine donnant 160, flemme de reprendre la monnaie.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent et se présentèrent à l'hôtel, Kurt n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Il dormira sur l'avenue des Champs-Élysées, la rue la plus connue au monde, un rêve. Suivant le maître d'hôtel qui les conduit et prit leurs bagages, Kurt ne cessa d'écarquillé ses yeux devant la majesté et la splendeur de l'architecture de ce prestigieux hôtel. Entrant dans la chambre où ils furent enfin seul, Kurt poussa un petit crie de joie.

- Et bah ! Content que cela te plaise. S'exclama le bouclé souriant.

- Mais c'est majestueux, tu dois payer ça une fortune c'est monstrueux, pour deux nuit ça va te ruiner….

- L'équivalent de deux smic, ça va… Dit-il en riant.

- Hein ?

- Je suis sérieux.

- Ok… Bon parlons pas de tarif ça va me faire faire une syncope.

- Tu as rendez-vous dans exactement… Trente minutes donc si tu tiens à être présentable, va au moins te coiffer et on part, je vais à la réception prendre un taxi je t'y attends. Dit-il déposant un petit bisou sur la lèvre du haut de Kurt.

Ouvrant en vitesse sa valise attrapant sa laque, partant à la grande salle de bain, vaporisant les cristaux de fixation sur sa tignasse qu'il coiffa avec ses doigts, sortant quelques minutes plus tard, dévalant les escaliers comme un fou.

- Relax, on à le temps de faire le trajet, le taxi nous attend de toute façon, tu as… Oublié tes croquis… Constata Blaine.

- Et merde, j'y retourne… Souffla Kurt.

- Va m'attendre, j'y vais, moi.

Il monta en trompe les escaliers et prit aussitôt dans la chambre la valise professionnelle de Kurt et descendit peu après, mettant la valise au coffre et partit enfin vers le siège sociale de Vogue France. Kurt, dans le taxi, plaqua sa main contre la cuisse du bouclé qu'il pressa de toute ses forces, ravagé par l'anxiété.

- Kurt, ça va allez d'accord ? Dit-il simplement, alors que le chauffeur s'arrêta déjà devant le siège social.

- Fouuuuu… Tu viens avec moi hein ?

- Oui, je te suis ne t'en fais pas. Souria le bouclé tentant de le rassurer.

Descendant du taxi, Blaine attrapa la valise qu'il donna à Kurt, s'engageant dans le hall guidé par un réceptionniste le menant à l'étage de la Direction Générale. Une fois en haut après avoir prit un escalier de service, l'homme posa sa main contre le torse du bouclé.

- Désolé mais vous n'êtes pas autorisé à allez plus loin.

- Qu… Mais ce… Bégaya Kurt.

- Hey, regarde-moi, je vais m'assoir ici, je ne suis pas loin d'accord ? Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets… Dit-il le visage de Kurt entre ses mains.

Totalement tétanisé, aucun mot ne sortie de sa bouche, acquiesçant simplement de la tête, il reçu un baiser sur le front.

- Je t'aime ok ?

- Ok… Répondit d'une si faible voix Kurt.

Blaine, regardât Kurt s'en allez au loin avec ce réceptionniste qui le conduisit dans la salle de réunion où, tout le monde n'attendait plus que lui. Pénétrant dans cette salle où, subitement tout regards alla vers lui, et ou toutes discussions cessèrent à cet instant.

- Kurt Hummel, je vous présente les actionnaires et membres de la direction de Vogue France.

- Bonjour… Dit-il simplement.

- Venez donc vous assoir, nous étudions vos créations jusqu'ici effectué.

- Oh… Dit-il posant sa valise à côté de lui et prit place sur le siège.

- Ce que Madame Roseland souhaite vous dire Kurt, c'est que votre travail est remarquable, toujours impeccable toujours rendu en temps et en heure mais nous sommes tous d'accord sur la même chose. Vous êtes un élément important pour Vogue, vraiment, seulement…

- Que je sois sur Bordeaux vous gêne. Lâcha Kurt.

- Nous aimerions vous voir à Paris, dans notre atelier en effet.

- Alors je démissionne.

- Pardon ? Ria Sarah Roseland.

- Je ne viendrais pas vivre à Paris, c'est soit on continue ainsi soit j'arrête.

- Kurt, notre proposition est quelque chose d'immanquable.

- Je suis à Paris jusqu'à dimanche après-midi, la balle est en votre camp. Dit-il se levant et ouvrit sa valise.

- Qu'est-ce-que…

- Voyez-vous, tout ça je l'ai fais pendant la période des fêtes, j'ai été pourtant très occupé et vous constaterez que le travail est là. J'ai fais bien plus. Alors croyez-vous que Bordeaux est réellement le problème ?

La salle resta choqué, Kurt remballant toutes les affaires pour repartir fut rapidement arrêter par Sarah Roseland.

- Kurt, deux minutes.

- Deux minutes ?

- Pour nous laisser prendre la décision.

- J'attends dehors. Dit-il refermant la porte derrière lui.

Attendant quelques minutes, il fut rapidement appeler à se joindre à eux de nouveau s'installant sur un siège et écouta attentivement chaque allocution des membres présents. Des discours interminable et sans intérêt mais dont il se doit d'écouter. Il comprit au fond qu'aucun n'était d'accord et que ces discours là n'était qu'un moyen de gagner du temps pour eux et ainsi se mettre d'accord où du moins, trouver un commun accord. Ne disant rien, malgré le temps qui passe donnant lieu à presque deux heures de discussions et de négociation subliminale. Fatigué, à bout de nerf Kurt lâcha quelques mots.

- Blah Blah Blah… Oui ou non ?

- De… De quoi ? Demanda Sarah.

- Votre réponse, oui je reste à Bordeaux, ou non et je démissionne c'est bon ça fait quoi, deux heures que je suis ici, j'étouffe vous comprenez ?

- Pour nous, le mieux est que vous veniez sur Paris, maintenant si votre choix n'est pas en compatibilité avec le nôtre…

- Alors je démissionne. Répondit Kurt.

- Bon… Et bien, ce sera tout merci… Dit-elle d'une voix soupirante.

- Au revoir. S'exclama simplement Kurt partant avec sa valise retournant vers Blaine l'attendant.

- Hey ! Alors ?

- Je démissionne, ils souhaitent que je vienne vivre ici, mais moi ça ne me convient pas.

- Kurt… Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais, tu peux… Regretter dans l'avenir ton choix, et si tu fais ça parce que je suis à Bordeaux je m'en voudrais d'être un…

- Shhh ! Je le fais pour nous, car je ne me vois pas vivre sans toi, un boulot ça se retrouve je ne m'en fais pas, d'accord ?

- J'espère que ce que tu dis, tu le penses vraiment Kurt… Répondit avec un soupire, Blaine guère convaincu.

- Mais, oui allez, on bouge ? Fais-moi visiter Paris !

- Kurt…

- Quoi, tu veux me faire la morale ?

- Non, je veux juste être sûre que tu l'as fais car tu en es conscient, et que tu sais ce que tu fais. Dit le moi dans les yeux.

- Très bien, je te le répète. Oui je sais ce que je fais et je me contrefous puisque dans tous les cas on partira à New-York quand ton spectacle sera monté et je me fous de Paris et sa vie, c'est une jolie ville que je veux découvrir mais, pas y faire ma vie, car ma vie est avec toi. Dit-il le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Mhm, très convaincant, allez vient on va au Trocadéro. Souria Blaine prenant sa valise.

Montant dans un taxi qui les déposa à l'hôtel où, Blaine donna la valise à l'accueil, il remonta aussitôt dedans et prirent la direction de l'Arc-de-Triomphe que Kurt immortalisé par quelques clichés, voyant le taxi tournait en direction de la Tour Eiffel pour rejoindre le Trocadéro. Lorsque le taxi arriva par les derrières de Paris et s'arrêta place du Trocadéro, Blaine digne d'un gentleman paya certes le taxi mais descendit ouvrir la porte à Kurt qui le remercia avant de lui donner sa main. Ensemble, ils marchèrent sur les dalles de marbre de cette fabuleuse place parisienne donnant sur une fontaine immense et surtout, sur la Tour Eiffel, le champ de Mars et l'école militaire.

- Bienvenue à Paris Kurtsy.

- Oh mon Dieu… Balbutia Kurt restant bouche-bée.

- Profite-en avant que la nuit ne tombe, et il va pleuvoir… Dit-il se pressant contre le dos de Kurt.

- Il y à peu de monde, ça fait une meilleure photo. Se contenta de dire Kurt.

- Maintenant, faisons-nous, des photos.

- De nous ?

- Bah oui de nous, rho donne moi ton téléphone ! S'empressa de dire Blaine.

Il posa précipitamment ses lèvres contre celles de Kurt et pressa le bouton plusieurs fois, bougeant quelque peu de positions. Quelques grognements sortirent de la bouche de Kurt qui trembla quelque peu.

- Wow… Euh… Il y a longtemps que tu ne m'as pas embrassé comme ça.

- Maintenant des simples, moins… romantique ! Dit-il ouvrant grands ses yeux.

- Ok, plaçons nous plus au centre alors.

- Au rebord, personne nous feras chier. Ria Blaine.

Se plaçant au rebord de la fontaine, ils firent quelques autoportraits d'eux dans les bras l'uns de l'autre, des photos amicales, des photos simples. Plus les minutes passèrent plus le regard de Blaine s'attarda ailleurs, ne répondant pas vraiment aux paroles de Kurt qui le sortit assez rapidement des pensées dans lesquelles il est plongé.

- Hé Ho tu m'écoutes ?

- Non désolé je, on ferait mieux d'y aller Kurt.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as froid ?

- Non ce n'est pas ça, mais la bande là-bas ne me paraît pas claire donc je préfère qu'on rentre où que l'on s'écarte.

- Bon… Euh ok rentre on viendra plus tard ici… Répondit avec déception Kurt.

- Bon ok on va sous la Tour Eiffel et si on a le temps on monte mais on s'en va, tout de suite d'ici. Dit-il prenant sa main et se mit à marcher vite.

- Blaine tu me fais vraiment mal là…

- Ne discute pas et marche à courant.

- Tu me fais peur là… Paniqua Kurt.

- Ne t'arrête pas de marcher, ça va ils nous suivent mais ils vont bien cesser. L'espéra tellement fort le bouclé mais n'y croyant guère.

Ils continuèrent leurs pas de course vers la Tour Eiffel, sans réfléchir, Blaine y pénétra avec Kurt s'engouffrant dans la foule et perdit de vue la troupe qui les suivaient. Arrivée au premier étage, finalement Blaine réserva une table dans le restaurant se mettant proche d'une fenêtre, gardant espoir de les avoir semés.

- Je n'ai pas faim, tu me fous la trouille Blaine…

- Kurt, ça va ok ? C'est juste des racailles qui cherche à foutre la merde et raquette les gens, ils nous ont pas suivit jusqu'ici.

Le repas se passa dans l'angoisse pour Kurt et l'inconscience pour Blaine, ne profitant guère de la vue panoramique, ils sortirent assez rapidement une fois le repas terminer, marchant sur le champ de Mars simplement éclairée par les lumières de la ville. La tension n'était plus présente, marchant ensemble proche l'un de l'autre vers les Invalides.

- C'est cool qu'on rentre à pied, c'est une longue marche mais c'est sympa.

- Je veux te faire plaisir Kurt, alors bon, j'économise le taxi !

- Genre c'est le taxi qui te ruine… Béta va !

Souriant, ils continuèrent leurs chemins passant sur le pont, traversant ainsi la place de la Concorde.

- C'est la ou est morte guillotiné la dernière reine de France.

- Marie-Antoinette ? Demanda Kurt.

- Ouais.

- Et bah… On rentre maintenant, gauche ou on va au parc, droite ?

- Kurt, rentrons nous irons voir le parc et Vendôme demain, d'accord ?

- Tu as une idée de fin de soirée ?

- Shhh… Siffla Blaine avec un large sourire.

- Ok, gauche !

Ils s'engagèrent sur la plus grande avenue du monde entier, les Champs-Élysées. Marchant toutes les boutiques fermer ou fermant devant eux éclairée par les lumières abondante de l'avenue, et la circulation dense, les chauffards et les sirènes de polices et pompiers. Une rue si bruyante mais que les garçons ne remarquèrent pas, habituer avec Bordeaux mais surtout, profitant de ce doux moment rien qu'entre eux s'approchant de plus en plus de l'hôtel.

- Rentre Kurt, j'en ai pour deux minutes.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux faire ?

- Rentre, monte et attend-moi. Insista Blaine.

- Ok… A tout de suite…

Blaine prit son téléphone portable et envoya un message à Alexis restant en dehors de l'hôtel.

**À Alexis :**

_Salut ça va ? Dit euh… J'ai l'impression d'être suivi à Paris, vous m'avez suivi ? _

S'attendant à recevoir un sms, il eut clairement un appel téléphonique de son ami, décrochant aussitôt.

- Hey c'est quoi ce message tu psy cote ou quoi ? Ria Alexis.

- Rien, rien laisse je dois être fatigué…

- Blaine, c'est quoi cette histoire de suivi, vous êtes suivi ? Qui voudrait vous suivre ?

- Une bande nous à suivit tout à l'heure, bon c'était des jeunes mais là, je ne l'ai pas dis à Kurt mais depuis que nous avons franchis les Invalides on était suivi et, bizarrement… Laisse je suis fatigué ok ?

- Ouais je crois aussi, n'oublie pas, Paris est une grande ville et les beaux quartiers sont prisées, beaucoup y passent. Allez, bonne soirée j'ai promis une soirée rien que nous à Marie et moi…

- Oh… Et bien… Assure mec ! Ria Blaine.

- Toujours, à plus !

- À plus. Souria Blaine raccrochant son téléphone.

Il entra dans l'hôtel saluant le portier et s'empressa d'accéder à l'escalier pour regagner le couloir de la chambre. Toquant à la porte de chambre, Kurt ouvrit aussitôt.

- Bonsoir, Room Service, votre homme vous à abandonner ?

- Mhm oui…

- Oh et souhaitez vous de la compagnie pour la, prochaine demi-heure ? Demanda Blaine d'une voix prédatrice.

- Et pas que ! Dit-il.

Aussitôt accepter, aussitôt la porte claqua par le force du pied de Blaine, se ruant ainsi sur le corps vêtu de Kurt qu'il poussa contre le lit. L'embrassant langoureusement, il craqua sa chemise, pétant ainsi les boutons la fit passer par sa tête. Blaine continue d'embrasser Kurt, sur sa mâchoire, sur ses lobes d'oreilles et dans son cou. Sentant deux petites mains tiré son tee-shirt de plus en plus fort.

- Attend, Kurtsy… Dit-il entre deux baisers.

- Maintenant…. Soupira Kurt.

- Ok… Râla Blaine retirant son blazer et son tee-shirt.

Se replongeant dans les baisers et lèchements sur le corps de Kurt, les mains de Kurt vinrent se poser dans sa tignasse, continuant à baiser son torse de doux baisers humide de par ses lèvres qu'il humidifia avec sa langue, entendant ainsi les grognements et le souffles chaud de Kurt s'accentuer peu à peu.

- Arrr….Arrête, Blaine je… Arrête.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y à Kurt ? S'arrêta subitement le bouclé, frottant ses cheveux.

- Je, je veux moi aussi te… Te faire plaisir, pour une fois…

- Oh… Je reprends après… Dit-il fronçant ses sourcils s'allongeant sur le lit.

Kurt, embrassa aussitôt les clavicules du bouclé, le sentant aussitôt frémir de frissons. Continuant vers le téton droit qu'il suça dans sa bouche, donnant quelques coups de langue afin de le durcir et jouer bien plus avec.

- Kurrrrtt….Grogna Blaine les yeux fermés.

- Shhh… Souffla Kurt lui donnant un doigt qu'il mit dans la bouche du bouclé.

- Mhmm… Kwwuurrrrtt….

Accentuant ses mouvements de langues il entendit un petit crie aigue sortant, cessant cela pour partir sur ses abdos qu'il croqua, laissant quelque peu les marques de ses dents et des traces violettes.

- Kurrrt pas de susson, non… owwww… Arrête çaaaaa oww bordel….. fouuu… Souffla de plaisir Blaine enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Kurt remonta le long de la mâchoire du bouclé l'embrassant sur sa bouche tout en caressant sa tignasse et sentit alors deux mains forte se plaqué le long de son dos. Coupant ce plaisir intense pour partir mordre le cou du bouclé et faire un susson.

- Kurrrttt… Hiiii, Arrête… Grogna d'un petit rire Blaine.

- Je n'ai pas finis Blaine… Dit-il se plongeant à nouveau sur l'abdomen du bouclé.

- Pas le nooooombriiiilll haaanww… Gémit Blaine se mordant la lèvre.

Kurt lui, tenu son torse entre ses mains, balançant sa langue dans tous les sens dans le creux de son nombril, excitant ainsi l'abdomen du bouclé. Les mains baladeuses de Kurt défirent les boutons du jeans à Blaine le faisant également glisser le long de ses jambes.

- Non, Kurrtt… S'il te plait si tu veux que je te…

- Je veux que ce soit moi, Blaine.

- Kurt, non… Je t'en supplie, pas… Pas ce soir…

- Alors, empêche-moi…

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt parti en action, Kurt caressa l'entrejambe du bouclé, malaxant d'une main ses testicules, de l'autre la verge en érection.

- Tu n'as pas le droit…. Kurrrrrrt…. Mhmm…

- Alors empêche-moi de faire, ça…

- Oooooooooooooohhhh….. Kurrrt ! Cria Blaine.

Kurt suça rapidement la verge droite du bouclé. Cette tête qui alla si vite, ne lui laissant guère le temps de respirer emporta aussitôt le bouclé dans un état d'euphorie durant quelques minutes avant de se stopper, laissant le bouclé respirer de nouveau.

- Je t'aime. S'exclama Kurt s'essuyant quelque peu la bouche.

- Vient là toi ! Répondit Blaine attrapant Kurt le faisant ainsi basculer.

- Wooww !

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Ne cessa de murmurer le bouclé couvrant le corps de son amant de doux baisers.

Leurs érections se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre. La friction du gland à l'air libre du bouclé, frottant sur le jeans rêche de Kurt accentua ces grognements.

- Retire-le.

- Tout de suite… Souria Blaine déposant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.

Blaine défit un à un les boutons de jeans et le fit descendre délicatement, libérant ainsi Kurt de tout textile. Blaine regarda attentivement Kurt d'un air aimant, baisant chacune de ses testicules qu'il malaxa avec sa langue et ses lèvres, masturbant sa verge durant quelques minutes.

- Je vois que tu es sensible ici…

- Arrête ! Ria Kurt.

- Je vais passer, au cap supérieur Kurtsy ! Dit-il caressant son torse et lui glissa un petit baiser sur le téton gauche.

Kurt comprit aussitôt, écartant ses jambes et laissa Blaine humidifier avec sa salive son entrée qu'il caressa avec sa langue, puis crachant dessus pour y entré un doigt et un deuxième.

- Pourquoi tu me torture avec tes doigts… Je suis toujours prêt… Soupira Kurt.

- Tu es pressé ? Ok j'exécute vos ordres Milady ! Plaisanta Blaine se plaçant au dessus de Kurt.

Un seul regard qu'il attendit quelques secondes, ce regard arrivant enfin, il se coucha peu à peu sur le corps de Kurt et avança en lui. Blaine posa ses lèvres contre celles de Kurt et entra complètement en lui ne bougeant plus.

- Uuuuh… Souffla Kurt.

- Ok, j'y vais. Je t'aime, Kurt.

- Je t'aaaaiiime aussssiiiii putain. Grogna Kurt n'ayant le temps de finir sa phrase.

Bougeant en Kurt durant de très longues minutes, les deux hommes restèrent silencieux. Ils privilégient la tendresse de leurs mains et leurs souffles qui se mêlèrent ensemble, ne formant plus qu'un. Quelques gouttelettes de transpiration tombèrent des cheveux du bouclé, glissant sur son nez et tombèrent également sur le front de Kurt. Des gouttes accentuer par des griffures dans le dos qu'émit Kurt, prenant son pied durant cet ébat si doux, si reposant. Les pupilles de Blaine devinrent noirs, sa peau d'une pâleur cadavérique et ses mouvements de bassins devinrent d'une forte intensité.

- Blaine, ça va ? Demanda Kurt entre quelques gémissements.

N'obtenant pas de réponse et voyant le bouclé atteindre l'orgasme se libérant en lui continuant également à le masturbé, Kurt ne pu se retenir plus longtemps à se libérer également, faisant cela sur le bac ventre du bouclé. Laissant son poids l'emporter, Blaine s'avachit sur le corps de Kurt respirant avec difficulté.

- Hey… Calme-toi c'était parfait… Shhh… Murmura a son oreille Kurt caressant son dos pour le calmer.

- Je…

- Blaine, ça va ?

- Ouais… Ouais… Dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Tes pupilles sont si sombre…

- C'est que tu m'excite tellement bébé…

- Bébé… Répéta Kurt.

- Qu… Quoi ? Soucis ?

- Non c'est juste que… C'est la première fois que tu le dis je crois… Dit-il timidement.

- Je t'aime Kurtsy, tu es mon bébé. Souria Blaine.

- Je t'aime aussi Blaine.

- Embrasse-moi alors.

- Non, pas tant que tu n'es pas calmé, tu es trop excité Blaine et… Tu me fais peur, tes yeux sont…

- Je te fais peur ?

- Tes yeux sont effrayant oui… Avoua Kurt.

- Je… Excuse-moi Kurt je ne veux pas t'effrayer…

- Ça va, je sais que c'est les phéromones, et l'excitation.

- Je t'aime… Marmonna Blaine.

- Moi aussi… Murmura Kurt continuant de caresser son dos.

Blaine se pressa encore plus contre le corps de Kurt, lorsqu'il entendit le sperme de Kurt se coller a son bas ventre, il se releva et le lécha pour ne pas en laisser une miette et ne plus avoir ce petit collement sur son corps. Remettant le boxer de Kurt, et le sien, les deux amants se glissèrent sous les draps restant blottit l'un contre l'autre.

- Blaine vraiment calme-toi, tes yeux sont encore trop dilaté, repose-toi.

- Je ne veux pas te quitter des yeux, Kurt… Se justifia Blaine.

- C'est soit ça, soit, je me retourne.

- Ok… Soupira Blaine. Je ferme les yeux, mais avant, embrasse-moi…

Kurt s'approcha du bouclé et posa ses lèvres sèches sur celles du bouclé qui tremblèrent encore quelque peu, fermant les yeux, se laissant pleinement embrasser, Blaine poussa quelques grognements et lui souffle dessus pour exprimer son épanouissement. Lorsque Kurt rompt ce baiser, il découvrit les pupilles du bouclé moins sombre, reprenant cette couleur noisette. Un simple sourire et le bouclé ferma de nouveau ses yeux pour s'endormir peu à peu rapidement suivit de Kurt. Tout alla pour le mieux cette nuit là, réveiller par la lumière du jour frappant la fenêtre de chambre au petit matin les réveillant quasi en même temps.

- Bonjour Kurtsy.

- Bonjour… Mieux ?

- Ça… décroche… Soupira Blaine entendant le téléphone de Kurt sonner.

- Non c'est Vogue.

- Décroche.

- Ok rho…

Kurt se redressa dans le lit et décrocha.

- Allo ?

- Sarah Roseland, je vous dérange ?

- Non, non je, pas du tout. S'exclama Kurt retenant son bâillement.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchit hier soir avec mon comité, pouvez-vous, venir ?

- Le temps de m'habiller, de faire la route je serais là, oui.

- Très bien, je vous en dirais plus après, il n'y à personne au standard, vous sonnerez au numéro 49 et la porte s'ouvrira, prendrais les escaliers normaux et, après vous connaissez.

- Oui, oui je, je me prépare j'arrive. Dit-il mettant fin à l'appel.

- J'en conclus que tu pars, j'ai tout entendu…

- Bah au moins, tu vas pouvoir commencer à écrire. Répondit Kurt glissant un petit baiser sur sa mâchoire.

Le regardant partir avec des vêtements qu'il prit dans la valise, fuyant dans la salle de bain, lui resta dans le lit à se replonger sous les draps quelques minutes avant de se redresser et attrapait son ordinateur dans lequel, il se plongea aussitôt à l'écriture.

- Hey !

- Quoi ? Excuse-moi…

- Tu es concentré ça fait peur… Euh, si toute fois je ne suis pas rentré pour manger, on se rejoint quelque part ?

- Tu te souviens du parc de hier soir où tu voulais allais.

- Oui, je vois ou il se situe en partant de Vogue.

- Ok, donc là-bas, mais envoi moi un message quand tu pars de Vogue ok ?

- Tu as peur ?

- C'est Paris, c'est tout.

- Ok, allez j'y vais. Dit-il simplement.

- Fais attention à toi, Kurt.

- Mais oui ! Râla Kurt souriant.

Pendant que Kurt fit la route pour se rendre à Vogue en taxi, Blaine lui, enchaîna l'écriture de la comédie musicale, allant à une folle vitesse, ne voyant même pas ses doigts tapés, pourtant frappant ce clavier si fort et si rapidement, lui permettant d'écrire plus de milles mots en quelques quarts d'heures. Kurt lui, entra chercha ce numéro 49 dans lequel il entra, se trouvant dans un vestibule dont la porte donna sur le grand hall de Vogue, prenant le chemin en direction du bureau de Sarah Roseland.

- Oh, Kurt bonjour, merci d'avoir fait si vite, tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui allons droit au but ?

- Je ne peux pas te laisser partir de Vogue, vraiment je ne peux pas, tu es un grand élément. Mais pour convaincre mon équipe je vais devoir trouver avec toi, une raison valable de te garder même si tu fais tout ça depuis, Bordeaux.

- Vous me demandez ça alors que je n'ai aucune idée ? Ria Kurt.

- J'en ai plusieurs à vraie dire, et je veux qu'ensemble, nous étudions attentivement ces propositions.

- Pourquoi, moi ?

- Tu as un talent, et je ne serais pas étonné qu'un jour le nouveau Lagerfeld ou Saint-Laurent soit toi, Kurt tu as un talent fou.

- Trop de compliment… Mettons nous à ce… Document qu'on en finit, mais je ne pense pas revenir sur ma décision.

Avec Sarah Roseland, ils épluchèrent quelques possibilités durant de longues heures.

- Couturier dans une boutique là-bas ?

- Sûrement pas ! Ria Kurt.

- Ok… Politicien ? Et encore ce n'est pas valable…

- Non, je ne suis pas ça, ne cherchez pas regardez il est déjà… Oh mince… midi passé… Soupira Kurt pensant au bouclé.

- J'aurais essayé… Il aurait fallut qu'un spectacle vous recrute pour faire les costumes et vous auriez eu de la visibilité ce qui aurait plus et aurait été compris par l'équipe…

- Attendez, vous avez dit quoi ?

- Costumier pour une compagnie artistique, pourquoi ?

- Deux, deux minutes ! Dit-il prenant son téléphone.

Sous les yeux de Sarah Roseland, Kurt téléphona aussitôt au bouclé qui décrocha aussi.

- Hey Kurtsy, tu as zappé toi aussi pour manger ? Ria Blaine.

- J'ai besoin de toi.

- Wow, euh, tu es où ? Qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ?

- Rien, rien je te mets sur haut-parleurs. Je suis avec Madame Roseland encore et, si je veux continuer à être chez Vogue depuis Bordeaux je dois… Être costumier pour une compagnie artistique.

- Kurt, tu lui as parlé de mon projet ? Putain faut que ça reste secret bordel !

- Euh, Blaine tu es sur haut-parleur…

- J'en ai rien à foutre c'est mon projet, c'est déjà énorme pour éviter d'avoir des spoilers dans Bordeaux car ça fait le tour, mais à Paris putain… tu sais ce que ça risque de me coûter ?

- Monsieur, Anderson c'est ça ? Je travaille pour Vogue depuis un long moment et voyez-vous, je sais garder des secrets. Si, Kurt devient le costumier de votre projet, alors il sera préservé dans Vogue et, pourquoi ne pas avoir droit à une promotion dans le magazine lorsque vous en aurez besoin… Dit-elle tentant d'acheter le bouclé.

- Kurt, retire le haut-parleur.

- Blaine ?

- Kurt, je ne te donnerais pas mon avis, fais ce que toi tu veux. Tu sais très bien que je ferais appel à toi dans tous les cas pour le spectacle et ses costumes, tu le sais donc… Fais ce que toi tu veux, ce que toi tu sens nécessaire d'être bon pour toi.

- Ok, on se retrouve toujours au parc après ?

- Oui, j'ai écrit plus de 10.000mots, ce qui représente vraiment beaucoup crois-moi. S'enthousiasma Blaine.

- Ok, on en parle au parc alors, je t'aime.

- T'aime aussi mon connard.

- Quoi ?

- Connard ? Répéta suivit d'un rire le bouclé.

- Ok, toi tu vas morfler, tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas seul car sinon…

- Je t'aime Bébé.

- À tout à l'heure. Répondit Kurt raccrochant l'appel.

Ne réfléchissant guère, il confirma alors à Sarah Roseland qu'il est officiellement costumier pour le Conservatoire de Bordeaux auprès de Blaine Devon Anderson. Continuant à discuter quelques peu avec elle sur comment se déroulera sa confrontation avec l'équipe dès lundi, elle se montra rassurante et est habituer à ce genre de conflits, c'est ce qui fait le charme de son travaille dit-elle à Kurt. Puis après une longue discussion elle lâcha Kurt enfin qui, aussitôt prit son téléphone dans le hall et envoie un message au bouclé.

**À Blaine :**

_Je pars de Vogue, je t'attends à l'entrée en face de la Concorde._

Lisant quelques minutes plus tard le message, Blaine enregistra son document Page sur son ordinateur et partit aussitôt retrouver Kurt non loin de là. Longeant les Champs-Élysées tranquillement. Lorsqu'il arriva au parc et vit Kurt au loin, assis sur le trottoir, il s'avança vers lui tendant sa main pour l'aider à se relever, partant en direction de l'intérieur du parc paisiblement.

- Tu as décidé quoi ?

- D'accepter l'offre, je reste chez Vogue mais on devra leur fournir un papier indiquant que tu m'engages tout le tralala…

- Pas de problème pour ça.

- Et toi, tu as progressé en… Mine de rien cinq heures de temps ?

- Il ne me reste plus que l'acte finale à écrire, j'ai vraiment, vraiment avancé finalement je ne pensais pas pouvoir écrire autant je…

- Attend, tu nous as mentis en disant toujours que tu n'avais pas été jusqu'à la moitié ?

- Je ne voulais pas que vous m'emmerdiez toi et la bande avec le script pour le lire, donc oui je vous ai menti à chaque fois car j'ai juste un acte à faire et c'est juste atroce…

- Un mensonge pour un bon côté… Répondit Kurt.

- Tu… Tu ne m'en veux pas ? S'étonna le bouclé.

- Bah non, c'est complètement compréhensif et si ça se trouve, si tu ne nous aurais pas menti à ce sujet, tu aurais surement eu un black-out de notre faute, franchement ? Tu as juste fais la bonne chose.

- Merci de me comprendre car j'avais un peu peur de ce que tu pourrais en dire. Allez pour la peine tu vois le snack ambulant là-bas ? Bah on va le dévaliser !

- Et ta ligne ?

- Rho c'est bon ok je sais que j'ai grossit mais ça va, j'ai encore mon beau corps ! Grogna le bouclé.

- Oui bon… Bonjour deux salades s'il vous plait avec euh, deux bières.

- 10.40.

- Putain !

- Kurt, c'est Paris… Soupira Blaine roulant des yeux et donnant la somme exacte.

Marchant ensemble avec la canette de bière chacun et salades, ils prirent place sur un banc non loin de là, donnant sur le Carrousel et la vue du Louvre. Blaine, tout en mangeant raconta qu'ici trônait une partie du palais, les Tuileries, qui à brûler et fut démolit. Blaine sait que la Monarchie est quelque chose qui intéresse Kurt et donc, durant tout le long du repas et même après, Blaine raconta quelques anecdotes sur celle de France.

- Bon tu viens ?

- On va ou ?

- Au Louvre, on va avoir voir Mona Lisa.

- Tu as vue le monde Blaine ? Je n'irais pas là-bas.

- Je ne t'ai pas vraiment laissé le choix, allez vient. Dit-il prenant sa main lâchant son plastique de salade vide.

- Mais et nos…

- On s'en fout y'a un service de la ville pour ça, allez. Insista Blaine le tirant vers l'entrée du palais du Louvre.

Validant après le paiement, les tickets, les deux amants entrèrent dans le Louvre découvrant les vestiges de l'ancien Palais, mais également ces grandes salles vide, remplis simplement de sculptures et de tableau. Un usage bien différent qu'il eut autrefois. Blaine, ne pouvait s'empêcher de raconter l'histoire de ce palais à Kurt. Racontant ce qu'il fut autrefois, les crises qu'il connut et bien nombreuses furent les anecdotes. Mais leurs yeux se posèrent sur le mythique portrait de Mona Lisa. Tellement de monde se pressèrent pour voir ce portrait les empêchant eux-mêmes de le voir. Blaine regarda Kurt et eut une idée. Il pressa un bouton d'alarme incendie, provoquant une panique totale se faisant littéralement bousculer par la foule pouvant enfin prendre en photo et observer le tableau.

- Mais t'es vraiment un malade !

- Je sais, pour toi et tes yeux magnifiques, je ferais tout.

- C'est tellement d'un romantisme puéril. Souria Kurt.

Partant après pour rejoindre la sortie l'air de rien alors que le palais est tout simplement évacué, eux prirent leurs temps, regagnant les jardins sans réelles problème. Blaine chercha de ses yeux la rue pour se rendre sur la place Vendôme, demandant à un passant qui leur montra du doigt la rue, les deux jeunes hommes partirent en direction de cette prestigieuse place. Une fois de plus, Kurt resta de marbre et tout simplement stupéfait de cette architecture très proche de la place de la Bourse à Bordeaux. Cette main si chaude qui l'entraîna dans la boutique prestigieuse, Dior trônant sur cette place.

- Blaine on ne s'achète rien ici ok ?

- Oui bien sûr. Dit-il en secouant sa tête.

Regardant les bagues, Blaine trouva son bonheur dans une chaine en or, discrète, mais les yeux de Kurt le rappelaient à l'ordre, reposant la chaine et quittant la boutique. L'obscurité envahit la capitale peu à peu, si gris, si sombre, ce maudit horaire d'hiver que Blaine détesta tant. Ils reprirent la direction de l'hôtel, mais au dernier moment, Blaine décida de passer par un autre chemin, celui du Faubourg-Saint-honoré. La dernière fois, Kurt à plus voir l'Assemblée Nationale, les Invalides, le Trocadéro et sa Tour Eiffel, l'Arc de Triomphe, le Louvre, mais pas la résidence de la présidence. Kurt ne connaissait strictement pas cette rue, et lorsqu'il vit le drapeau, il fut interloqué mais plus lorsqu'il reconnu cette grille, et vit la facade illuminé de nuit.

- Wow attend, c'est l'Élysée ? C'est le palais présidentiel !

- Bah oui Kurt, vient on s'approche plus sauf si les gardes nous font signe que non…

Ils s'approchèrent mais furent comme prédit arrêter au seuil des grilles.

- S'il vous plait, c'est sa première fois à Paris, juste quelques minutes s'il vous plait. Demanda Blaine.

- Ce n'est pas un lieu de tourisme, c'est un lieu de pouvoir ici.

- Non comme si je ne savais pas ! Au pire, faite venir une brigade et arrêter nous si ça peux faire plaisir à Monsieur !

- Blaine c'est bon, je le vois très bien de la de toute façon, c'est déjà beaucoup. Se contenta de dire Kurt pour éviter des ennuis supplémentaire.

- Ok, vient on va rentrer manger à l'hôtel…

Ils prirent de nouveau la direction des Champs-Élysées et le Fouquet's là où, ils prirent une table pour manger ensemble un menu traditionnelle de la gastronomie de France. Au milieu de quelques stars du showbiz français, Blaine devint rapidement euphorique, vivant ici depuis plus longtemps il s'est plus vite attaché à quelques personnalités, contrairement à Kurt, ici depuis quelques mois.

- Mais arrête ce ne sont que des animateurs télé…

- Non mais Kurt, c'est le meilleur lui ! S'exclama Blaine.

- Juste, tu iras le voir à la sortie avant qu'on monte ok, mais là c'est notre dîner… Le seul après on repart chez nous, j'aimerais en profiter, vraiment.

- Ok, excuse-moi. Dit-il lui lançant un regard fatigué.

Mangeant ensemble dans cette petit salle donnant sur l'avenue, Blaine et Kurt ne parlèrent pas vraiment, appréciant le repas à un quelques 850€ seulement… Lorsque Blaine donna sa carte bancaire pour le paiement, Kurt lui tenta de voir le tarif.

- Tu ne le verras pas !

- M'en fout j'irais voir sur internet tout à l'heure.

- Si tu veux, ce n'est pas un problème pour moi. Souria Blaine se levant de la table.

Les deux allèrent dans le hall, Blaine alla vers son animateur télé discuté un peu avec lui alors que Kurt fut abordé par Sarah Roseland, présente pour un repas de charité. Discutant chacun de leurs côtés quelques minutes, les deux hommes se rejoignirent dans la suite.

- 850€ tu es juste…

- Fou de toi.

- Blaine je crois que nous allons vraiment avoir besoin d'une discussion sur nos dépenses.

- On est à Paris Kurt, tout y est cher, et pour ta première fois ici j'ai voulu marqué le coup, mais si tu veux j'annule notre voyage de février pour la Saint-Valentin si tu le prends comme ça. S'énerva déçu, Blaine bougeant ses mains.

- Blaine juste, oui j'ai vécu dans la misère des années mais je ne veux plus que tu dépenses des sommes pareil pour moi, je ne veux plus c'est tout. Ok je veux qu'on profite mais pas de là a ruiner tes économies, ça ne je veux pas. J'ai en plus vendu la maison ok j'ai rien eu tout est partit pour le recouvrement de la dette, mais j'ai vendu mes meubles que ta mère m'a virée sur mon compte, j'ai de l'argent aussi Blaine, je veux t'en faire partager de temps à autre, je veux aussi moi te faire plaisir.

- On ne va pas se prendre la tête ok ? Souria de nerf le bouclé.

- Je vais dormir ça sera mieux. Répondit Kurt se déshabillant et se mit au lit.

- Demain on ira où tu voudras avant de partir ok ?

- Mhm.

- Kurt, tu voudras qu'on aille où ?

- Faire les boutiques ?

- Ok, je me disais aussi que c'était trop beau pour échapper à ça. Ria Blaine éteignant son ordinateur avant de rejoindre Kurt au lit.

Santana, au House Of Parliament avec Alexis et Marie, avachit sur le comptoir du bar pendant qu'Alexis dansa avec Marie, elle sirota son whisky pur avec nostalgie.

- Bonjour mamoiselle.

- Ouais salut. Dit-elle prenant une gorgée de son verre.

- Moi mou n'amou c'est Guitaw' !

- De quoi ?

- Guitare.

- Guitare ? Répéta la jeune femme.

- Guitare.

- Ok, euh enchantée, Santana… Dit-elle interloquée par ce prénom.

- Tu serais prête à me dépuceler le tic-tac ?

- Je n'ai pas de tic-tac sur moi.

- J'ai les parties grosses comme des balles de poules.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu dis ? Demanda Santana ne comprenant rien.

- J'ai des monté de lait jusque dans la cerveau, je sens que ça va exploser dans mon pintalon !

- Ola euh… Tu vois la porte là-bas ? Tu vas gentiment y allez d'accord.

- J'ai l'capot vif ! Ça m'chauffe ça m'pique !

- Alexis ! Cria Santana.

Alexis, arriva à sa hauteur regardant Santana qui lui fit les grands yeux, écartant ainsi la jeune femme qu'il amena avec lui et se posèrent ensemble avec Marie loin de ce gars alcoolisé, ou peut-être pas tant alcoolisé que ça finalement…

- Ce gars est juste, flippant je te jure c'est horrible.

- Boh il est ivre c'est tout t'inquiète, il est partie même regarde. Répondit Alexis vidant son verre.

- Ouais bah j'espère, de toute façon je, je vais y allez moi il est ouais voilà 3h du mat, vous voulez dormir chez moi vu qu'ils ne sont pas la ? Proposa la latina.

- Oh euh… Marie ?

- Oui, ça m'arrangerais je suis épuisée…

- Ok allons-y.

La bande partit en direction des rues principale pour regagner l'appartement, et lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, Santana offrit sa chambre au couple, elle restant dans le salon pour la nuit. Très pensive malgré tout, elle qui est tant habitué aux critiques, aux disputes du couple, toutes ces petites choses lui manque vraiment, elle qui songeait à déménager se sentant de trop dans ce grand appartement. La nuit porte conseil se dit-elle dans sa tête sans cesse, se répétant ce proverbe jusqu'à ce que le sommeil gagne sur ses pensées, la plongeant dans les bras de Morphée.

- Blaine il est 11h putain réveille toi ! S'écria Kurt en sursaut.

- Quoi ?

- Il est 11h passé ! Si je veux allez aux boutiques déjà que le dimanche pas grand-chose est ouvert alors là…

- Vas-y sans moi au pire… Marmonna le bouclé encore dans le lit.

- Pourquoi ? Tu es malade ?

- Non mais bon… Je n'ai pas envie de faire les boutiques, j'aimerais finir l'acte final, Paris à l'air de m'inspirer. Expliqua t-il.

- Bon bah comme tu veux…

- Non, finalement je viens, je vais venir avec toi.

- Ok, préparons-nous alors.

Allant sur la plus grande avenue du monde après s'être habiller, ils entrèrent dans les quelques boutiques ouverte dont ils firent la visite rapidement. Kurt n'a pas vraiment l'âme d'acheteur ce jour-là à en croire sa façon de se trimballer de magasins en magasins.

- Kurt on va devoir partir, le temps d'allez à l'aéroport, valider les billets…

- Déjà ?

- Oui, on peut rentrer à l'hôtel pour nos bagages ?

- Bon bah… Oui, oui allons-y. Soupira Kurt reposant la mini Tour Eiffel.

Allant à l'hôtel récupérer leurs valises, Blaine s'occupa de régler la lourde note et de faire appeler un taxi, pendant que Kurt arriva avec les quelques valises. Sortant dehors et attendant la voiture qui ne tarda pas et les conduit ainsi à l'aéroport. Comme une hâte de rentrer, Kurt s'empressa de valider son billet et de s'engouffrer dans le couloir pour monter dans l'avion, n'attendant guère le bouclé qui due prendre un pas de course afin d'arriver à sa hauteur. Un second voyage sans réelle discussion durant le trajet, Blaine jouant avec son téléphone, Kurt lui lisant un magazine, n'attendant qu'une chose ; retrouver tous le monde. Lorsque l'avion atterrit à Bordeaux-Mérignac peu de temps après, ils quittèrent les bâtiments aérien se rendant vers la navette.

- On à de la chance il fait soleil. S'exclama Kurt.

- Ouais, enfin chez nous ! S'enthousiasma Blaine.

Le téléphone de Kurt sonnant une notification, ce dernier attrapât son téléphone dans sa poche pour la regarder, s'arrêtant en plein milieu de la route.

- Kurrrrrt ! Hurla Blaine pour le pousser.

Se prenant le trottoir de plein fouet, Kurt tomba avec les valises et entendit les freins de cette voiture couiné d'un bruit horrible, jusqu'à ce choc contre le capot et le pare-brise. Kurt ne réalisa pas sur le coup ce qui se passait, se relevant et se tourna pour chercher Blaine du regard.

- Blaine ? Blaine ? Appela t-il.

Regardant le capot et le pare-brise de la voiture il comprit exactement, s'empressant de partir vers l'arrière du véhicule, découvrant Blaine au rebord d'une autre voiture baignant dans du sang. Son corps entier se décomposa a la vue de ce sang et du corps de Blaine, le prenant dans ses bras.

- Hey, ne… Ne me lâche pas ok ? Je... Reste avec toi ça va allez, ça va aller je t'en supplie reste avec moi...

- K…. Soupira de douleur, Blaine tombant dans une sorte de coma, l'inconscience, dont le sang continue de couler en trompe.

- Appelez une ambulance faîtes quelque chose ! Cria Kurt paniqué les yeux rouges de larmes.

Une équipe de secours séjournant H24 dans l'aéroport arrivent et firent les premiers soins au bouclé en attendant l'ambulance, Kurt n'osa pas lâcher Blaine de ses bras, mais en fut forcer par un vigile. Lorsque l'équipe médicale arriva enfin quelques minutes plus tard, Blaine fut aussitôt prit en charge.

- Il part on le transfert à Pellegrin, faite attention en le bougeant on va le mettre dans la coquille.

- A trois, un, deux, trois !

- Il est inconscient, on y va maintenant.

- Vous l'amenez où ? Demanda Kurt ?

- Pellegrin. Répondit l'infirmière.

- Je… je peux venir ? Dit-il les yeux rouges de larmes.

- Non, désolée si… Désolée…

Kurt, impuissant vit l'ambulance partir à toute vitesse vers la clinique hospitalière sans pouvoir monter avec Blaine, restant là dans le vide quelques instants. Puis, une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Je peux vous y conduire, j'habite à côté.

- M…Merci ! Répondit Kurt prenant ses valises et ceux du bouclé en vrac sur la route.

Montant avec cet inconnu qui prit la direction de la clinique que Kurt ne connaissait même pas, il prit le temps de téléphoner à Santana totalement paniqué. Rien qu'à entendre le nom de l'hôpital, Santana abrégea cette souffrance pour Kurt en répondant simplement deux mots si bons que Kurt voulait tant entendre.

- On arrive.

- Qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ? Demanda Alexis

- Blaine est transporté à la clinique Pellegrin…

- Oh non… Pas Pellegrin… Pas Pellegrin… Déplora Alexis.

- C'est quoi Pellegrin ? Il a su juste me dire ça…

- C'est la clinique des blessés grave ?

- Alexis c'est où ? Je ne sais pas où elle se trouve cette foutue clinique. Cria Santana.

- Hey… Calme-toi, d'accord ? Je vais conduire sa voiture car en tramway et bus ce sera la merde, calme-toi, pour Kurt, pour Blaine. Dit-il la fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ? Demanda Marie voyant Santana en sanglot.

- On part à Pellegrin, tout de suite.

- Pourquoi ?

- Blaine y est transporté, c'est tout ce que l'on sait.

- Kurt ?

- Il s'y rend aussi, il y est en route ne t'en fais pas, bref ne perdons pas de temps, allez… Soupira Alexis retenant son anxiété.

La bande d'amis ferment l'appartement derrière eux et partir avec Alexis jusqu'à la voiture du bouclé qu'Alexis conduit en direction de la clinique, malgré la forte densité de circulation, Alexis ne respecta pas les limitations, manquant à chaque fois de passer aux rouges, manquant de percutés des passants, la tension est juste horrible dans les trois véhicules. Kurt ne dit pas un mot jusqu'à l'arrivée a la clinique, descendant ses valises.

- Je vais prier pour votre ami.

- Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez…

- J'ai foi en notre Seigneur Jésus Christ, il écoutera nos prières…

Kurt fit rouler les valises jusqu'à la salle d'attente des urgences, voyant au loin Blaine dans un lit transporter par une équipe courant derrière, suivant finalement avec ses valises l'équipe, il fut rapidement interrompu par des infirmiers.

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas.

- Mais c'est mon ami, c'est mon petit-ami, c'est… c'est…

- Monsieur, nous avons besoin de savoir des informations sur lui… S'exclama un infirmier.

- C'est un cauchemar, Kurt réveille toi… Réveille-toi… Murmura Kurt se cachant le visage.

- Kurt ! S'exclama Santana.

- San… Dit-il fondant en larme.

- C'est bon, c'est bon… On est là… Dit-elle pleurant quelque peu serrant toutefois Kurt dans ses bras.

- Excusez-nous mais on a besoin de savoir des informations précises sur lui, maintenant.

- Kurt reste là, je m'occupe de tout ça va allez. S'exclama Alexis suivant les deux infirmiers.

Ils se mirent un peu plus loin et questionnèrent le bordelais.

- Son nom, âge, lieu de résidence, ses allergies, et son groupe sanguin.

- Blaine Devon Anderson, 27ans vivant à Bordeaux Centre, aucune allergie et son groupe sanguin est O- négatif.

- Très bien merci, restez-ici nous le prenons en charge on viendra vers vous plus tard.

- Merci.

Revenant dans l'entrée de la clinique, il partit dans la salle d'attente où se trouvèrent le trio, tétanisé mais faisant face, pour Kurt. Alexis arriva vers Kurt et tendit sa main.

- Vient avec moi on va faire un tour, ok ?

- Mais si…

- Suit-moi, il y en a pour des heures. Dit-il avec franchise.

- Ok… Soupira Kurt lui donnant sa main pour se faire tirer de la.

Les deux hommes partirent à l'extérieur de la clinique marchant vers le long du parking durant de longues, de très longues minutes silencieuse, rythmé par les bruits d'ambulance et de voitures. Puis, Kurt sortit de son silence, n'ayant encore rien dit depuis l'arrivée de tous le monde.

- On sortait de l'aéroport et j'ai eu un message de Rachel, Kurt m'a poussé et… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé une voiture l'a frappé de plein fouet je… Je suis tombé mais lui a volé, et une… Une autre voiture l'a tamponné…

- Il t'a sauvé la vie Kurt…

- Mais lui… Va-t-il se sauvé ? Demanda Kurt.

- Kurt…

- Je veux savoir la vérité… Dit-il les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas…

- Tout est de ma faute…

- Vient-là, c'est bon… Vient là, Shhh… Blaine va s'en sortir… Il va vivre… Shhh… C'est finit, il est entre de bonnes mains, c'est finit Kurt, c'est finit… Répéta Alexis serrant Kurt contre lui, frottant son dos.

Il sentit les larmes chaude et abondantes de Kurt s'abattre le long de sa chemise, coulants sur son épaule. Il ne compta pas le temps passer ici à serrer Kurt dans ses bras, mais au vu du changement du soleil il en conclu qu'ils restèrent là de très longues minutes, bien assez pour voir le soleil changer de position si opposé a celle initial, rentrant enfin dans la salle d'attente, le simple regard des filles et les garçons comprirent qu'aucune personne n'était venu vers eux. Les heures défilèrent, marchant à faire les cent pas dans cette salle d'attente, mangeant des sandwichs pour Alexis, Marie et Santana, attendant encore, regardant Kurt meurtrit et ne disant pas un mot de plus. Neuf heures passé, et toujours rien, Marie s'épuisa peu à peu…

- Je vais rentrer je ne peux plus, avec le bébé qui pousse en moi je… Kurt, je suis désolée…

- Rentre de toute façon, ça ne sert à rien que tu restes regarde… Toujours rien… Soupira Kurt.

- Je vais te raccompagner chéri. S'exclama Alexis.

- Non, reste Alexis, reste je vais la ramener, et en même temps reprendre les valises des garçons. S'exclama Santana qui se rua sur son téléphone aussitôt.

**À Alexis :**

_Il à l'air d'être plus ouvert avec toi, donc je la ramène et je resterais à l'appartement, dès qu'il y aura la moindre nouvelle tu me le fais savoir, Marie reste avec moi._

Alexis regarda dans la direction de Santana, embrassant de loin sa fiancée et fit un signe de la tête à Santana en guise de réponse à son message. Les filles partirent ainsi donc à l'appartement des garçons pour se poser, se détendre et attendre dans le calme, des circonstances plus propice pour la santé de Marie et du bébé. Minuit et toujours rien, Alexis somnola dans son siège et Kurt lui, toujours meurtrit ne bougeant pas, puis un médecin arriva contrôler si des gens étaient encore là.

- Vous êtes là pour Blaine Anderson ?

- Oui… Répondit avec épuisement Kurt.

- Vous êtes… ?

- Kurt Hummel son compagnon et voici Alexis, un ami.

- Je peux vous voir, seul ?

- Alexis peut rester, quoi que vous disiez il le saura alors…

- Très bien, nous avons du l'opérer d'urgence et l'opération à durer plus longtemps que prévu le choc à du être assez violent…

- Allez droit au but je suis fatigué je ne comprends pas tout dite moi l'essentiel… Soupira Kurt.

- Nous l'avons monté en chambre, mais nous ne savons pas s'il pourra sortir du lit un jour.

- Pa…pardon ? Vous voulez dire quoi par là, que Blaine est paralysé ?

- Nous ne savons pas, les prochaines heures seront déterminante pour cela.

- Docteur, est-il conscient ? Demanda Alexis.

- Il est dans un coma artificiel pour quelques jours le temps de stabilisé son état, son pronostic étant encore engagé nous préférons le stabilisé, suivez-moi je vais vous conduire à sa chambre.

- Kurt, tu veux que je t'aide à marché ? Demanda Alexis voyant les jambes du garçon trembler.

- Ça… Aide-moi, donne moi ta main au moins… Souria si faiblement Kurt.

- Tu vas finir par aimer ma chaleur, Blaine va me frapper à force…

- T'es con… Ria Kurt avant de verser des larmes.

Montant dans un ascenseur de service ils arrivèrent dans un long couloir donnant sur plein de portes, et allèrent vers une porte au fond de ce sombre couloir. Le médecin ne dit pas plus de chose, simplement il ouvrit la porte et partit disant simplement que pour cette nuit ils pouvaient rester mais après, respecter les horaires. Kurt devint pâle, plus pâle que son teint habituelle lorsqu'il vit toutes ces machines, tout ces fils, toutes ses protections se pressant le long de son corps. Seul son torse, nu, remplis d'électrodes et de fils, sa bouche, entrouverte pour un tube à oxygène tout comme ses narines. Son visage quelque peu enflé.

- Tu veux que…

- Reste Alexis, reste… Murmura Kurt s'approchant du lit sur lequel il prit appui.

- Je vais juste dans la salle de bain informer les filles.

- Blaine… Je suis là… Murmura Kurt à son oreille touchant sa main. Tu es en sécurité mais tu dois te battre, bat toi pour toi…

Sortant après avoir finalement envoyé un simple message écrit aux filles, Alexis écouta les paroles de Kurt.

- Je t'aime, on à encore beaucoup à faire toi et moi… Propulser ton projet, bâtir un avenir grandiose, notre voyage de février… Blaine, je t'en supplie, bats toi.

Alexis, regarda Kurt trembler, pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps devant le corps du bouclé, des larmes qui coulèrent entre ces douloureux bruits. Il s'approcha de Kurt et posa sa main sur l'épaule.

- Je te ramène à la maison, vient.

- Je ne bougerais pas de là… Je ne partirais pas… Pas sans lui…

- Kurt, il se réveillera que d'ici quelques jours, son état est stable mais engagé, il est sain et sauf, il ne veut pas que tu sois là crois moi…

- Marie serait à sa place, tu partirais ? Lança méchamment Kurt.

- Excuse-moi… Soupira Alexis.

- Rentre-toi, Marie t'attend…

- Je ne bougerais pas de là, d'accord ?

- Mais, Marie ?

- Marie est avec Santana, elles vont bien.

- Je vais bien aussi. Rétorqua Kurt.

- Mieux sûrement, mais pas de là a pété la forme.

- C'est un peu normal. Dit-il avec un ton agresseur.

Alexis, prit les deux sièges sous la table et les posa de sorte a former un petit canapé.

- Tiens, allonge-toi.

- Et toi ?

- Allonge-toi ne t'occupe pas de moi Kurt, allonge-toi et attend que je te donne les couvertures et coussins dans l'armoire.

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

- Car Blaine est mon meilleur amie, que tu es mon ami et que, je sais que tu te forge une carapace mais au fond… S'en arrêtant là pour couvrir Kurt et lui calla les coussins.

- Merci…

- Essaie de dormir, je veille sur lui ok ?

- Tu me le…

- Promis. Coupa Alexis. Maintenant, ferme les yeux.

Se résignant à rester debout contre le mur, Alexis tourna en rond, luttant pour ne pas dormir, lorsqu'une infirmière de nuit entra pour contrôler l'état du bouclé elle le vit debout, luttant.

- Vous voulez un siège ? Murmura la jeune femme.

- Occupez-vous de lui, moi ça peut attendre.

- Je finis ma vérification le dosage de morphine et j'arrive vous donner une chaise et une couverture.

- Merci… Vous en savez plus, vous sur son état de santé ?

- Pas plus que vous, car il n'y à rien à en dire…

- Et, de vous à moi, il va s'en sortir ? Vous devez savoir, vous avez déjà eu des patients dans son cas…

- Il n'y à pas de raison que non, le plus grave reste la potentielle paralysie… C'est surtout ça que craigne l'équipe.

- Ok… Merci.

- Je reviens avec la chaise, deux minutes.

Alexis en profita pour téléphoner à Santana de peur de réveiller Marie.

- Hey… Murmura Alexis.

- Salut, tu es dans la chambre pour murmurer ?

- Ouais, Kurt dort et je ne rentre pas.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'appelle, toute façon Marie s'est endormit… Marmonna la latina.

- Tu vas rester à la clinique autant de temps que Kurt ?

- Il n'a pas été bavard avec vous, avec moi il parle donc ouais vraiment tant que je devrais y être j'y serais, je veux juste que tu le dises à Marie demain matin pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi.

- Je, lui dirais ne t'en fais pas. Et pour Blaine depuis ton message, toujours rien ?

- Non, l'infirmière qui bah me donne un siège maintenant, Merci, s'est montrée confiante par expérience dans le service, donc voilà. Sinon, rien… Soupira t-il avec un léger bâillement.

- Repose-toi, toi aussi.

- Ouais, bonne nuit quand même San'.

- Courage…

- Dit ça à Kurt.

S'endormant à son tour dans le siège inconfortable de la clinique, il réussit tout de même à faire une nuit complète, réveiller peu après Kurt le lendemain qui déjà debout, resta à son chevet sans bouger, sans rien dire, juste, l'observer et attendre. Ce n'est qu'à la troisième journée d'hospitalisation, et après sa première nuit à l'appartement, que Kurt se rendit à la clinique retrouvé Blaine devant sortir de son coma ce jour-là. Il arriva en compagnie des filles et d'Alexis qui était resté chaque jour précédent à ses côtés.

- Blaine, je suis là… Murmura à son oreille Kurt.

- L'infirmière m'a dit qu'ils avaient enclenché le processus de réveille tôt ce matin, donc attend toi à le voir réagir. Lui signifia Santana avec un petit sourire.

Restant là de longues heures à tenir sa main et lui raconter des anecdotes, il sentit au bout d'un moment un doigt puis un deuxième du bouclé, bouger en ses mains.

- Blaine ? Ouvre les yeux, vas-y tu y es presque, allez fais un effort…

- Il se réveille… Dit Santana, choquée.

- Je vais chercher les médecins. S'exclama Alexis quittant la chambre.

- Ne parles pas Blaine, regarde-moi simplement, voilà continue… Regarde-moi… Pleura de joie Kurt serrant sa main.

Les paupières si lourde, si épuisé, Blaine fermi les yeux à plusieurs reprises pour les rouvrir aussitôt, gêner par la lumières du jour et ne sachant pas où il se trouve. Voyant maintenant Kurt normalement, il serra sa main avec des yeux épuisé mais amoureux, ce regard qui fit sourire Kurt. Un sourire très vite ternit par la panique du bouclé, sentant ce tuyau en sa gorge, et prenant panique à tous les bips de machines, et surtout, ses fils sur son corps.

- Non, calme-toi Blaine, arrête, arrête je t'en supplie calme-toi tout va bien, regarde-moi ! Comme ça oui… Ne me quitte pas des yeux, ne regarde pas ailleurs ok ?

- … Je ne sais pas il est… Conscient, pleinement conscient. Répondit Alexis entrant dans la chambre avec une infirmière et le médecin en charge du bouclé.

Après une examination malgré la panique du bouclé qui reçut une pleine décharge de morphine le calmant, les médecins firent un premier diagnostic positif concernant ce réveil dont ils firent part aux amis de Blaine. Ces quelques mots furent rassurant, mais le délai d'hospitalisation bien moins.

- Hey, on s'en fout de ce délai d'accord ? On fera notre voyage quand même, même si on doit le repousser nous ferons notre voyage de Saint-Valentin, ne fais pas ce regard, tout ira bien, on fera nos projets.

- Kk…

- Shhh… Ne te fais pas mal avec le tuyau, tu parleras bientôt d'accord ? Repose-toi, je serais là quand tu te réveilleras.

- Kk…

- Blaine, s'il te plait… Soupira Kurt.

Ses yeux firent un vas et vient vers sa main, que Kurt posa à plat et vit les doigts du bouclé dessiner un cœur sur sa main. Un signe qui lui provoqua un grand sourire, dessinant lui aussi dans la main du bouclé ce petit cœur et embrassa aussitôt après la main perfusé, le laissant se rendormir pour la journée, si épuisé. Eux restèrent prêt de lui, tentant de parler de tout et de rien mais furent très rapidement interrompu.

- Excusez-nous mais nous allons lui retirer son tube d'oxygène pouvez-vous sortir ? Demanda le médecin.

- Moi je reste, il est paniqué de savoir qu'il à ça alors je ne partirais pas. S'exclama Kurt.

- Nous n'avions pas l'intention de vous laisser partir, vous, ce n'est pas non plus méchant et il faut qu'il soit calme pour ça.

- Laissez-moi deux minutes pour le réveiller.

Ses amis quittant la chambre, Kurt murmura à l'oreille du bouclé qui ouvrit difficilement les yeux le regardant.

- Tu vas pouvoir parler mais avant on doit t'enlever le tube dans ta gorge.

- Kk… Kkk… ! Paniqua Blaine.

- Shhh, serre ma main d'accord ? et regarde-moi.

- On va faire vite Monsieur Anderson détendez-vous. S'exclama une infirmière préparant les serviettes qu'elle posa sur son corps.

- Allez c'est parti on commence.

Blaine serra de sa faible force, les doigts de Kurt ne le quittant pas du regard mais sentant tout, lui remonter dans son œsophage, ce tuyau plastique si gros et si horrible à sentir manquant de le faire valser.

- Courage c'est bientôt finit… Murmura Kurt ayant mal à sa mal.

- Mhmm… Krrr…Krrouuuuu… Déglutit Blaine lâchant un filet épais de salive.

- Voilà ! C'est bon, respirer maintenant ça va allez ! S'exclama le médecin.

Pendant que l'infirmière nettoya la bouche du bouclé et hauta la salive sur la serviette, le médecin se lança dans un discours pour lui expliquer son cas et surtout, tenter de faire parler Blaine qui resta de marbre, simplement choqué de ce tuyau remontant dans sa gorge qu'il sentit encore.

- Bien alors Monsieur Anderson comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Je… Dit-il simplement étant perdu.

- Vous vous souvenez ce qui vous est arrivez ? Qui vous entoure ?

- Non… Kurt… Désolé… Soupira le bouclé.

- Hey, tu n'y es pour rien. S'empressa de dire Kurt.

- Je… je ne sens pas mes jambes… Marmonna Blaine d'une voix si fatigué.

- Nous pensons au vue du choc et de l'opération, votre état à une paralysie temporaire ou générale.

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Nous ne pouvons pas vraiment nous prononcer encore là-dessus, nous pourrons vous faire une batterie d'examen maintenant que votre état est stable et plus engagé, on constate que vous progressez rapidement donc nous ne perdons pas espoir pour l'usage de vos jambes. Expliqua calmement le médecin.

- Vous voulez dire que… Je pourrais peut-être… Ne plus remarcher ? Demanda cyniquement Blaine.

- C'est qu'une hypothèse, je ne vais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dis, mais ça reste une hypothèse que nous n'écartons pas. Nous verrons comment votre état se stabilise. Nous allons par ailleurs venir tout à l'heure vous serrer le corset, je vois qu'il est un peu trop loin de votre peau. Constata le médecin.

- Attendez vous rigolez il est compresser dedans ! S'exclama Kurt.

- Le but est justement de le compresser au maximum pour procurer une robuste de ses côtes et qu'il y est le moins de mouvement possible.

- Kurt… Ça va, c'est mon dernier souci ça… Soupira Blaine crispant de douleurs quelques peu.

- Vous comptez le gardez combien de temps ? Demanda Kurt.

- Plus ou moins, trois semaines.

- Oh putain… Souffla Kurt.

- Kurt… On ira faire notre voyage ne t'en fais pas… Soupira Blaine.

- Bon je vais vous laissez, les infirmières viendront dans quelques minutes pour le corset et faire quelques soins.

- Merci docteur… Marmonna Blaine.

Alexis entra de nouveau dans la chambre avec les filles voyant Blaine plus en forme contrairement à tout à l'heure, plus éveillé et plus bavard malgré sa difficulté et sa voix si faible. Bavardant sur tout et rien, afin d'éviter le sujet le plus contraignant maintenant, sa potentiel paralysie.

- Tu sais, tu as sauvé la vie de Kurt mec !

- Comment ça ?

- Tu as préféré toi, te faire percuter que le laisser se faire tamponner.

- Alexis… Souffla Kurt lui lançant un regard tueur.

- Je… Tu ne voulais pas que… ?

- C'est donc ça… Marmonna Blaine fixant le plafond glaçant la chambre tout entière.

Un petit sourire se dessina peu à peu sur le visage du bouclé, un sourire qui surprit un peu tous le monde autour de lui qui se lancèrent des regards incompréhensible.

- Je suis un héros…

- Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu lui dises maintenant il va se la pété… Blagua Kurt.

- Embrasse-moi…

- Oh que c'est mignon, Superman réclame un baiser… Répondit Santana roulant des yeux avec un sourire.

Kurt s'approcha des lèvres quelque peu fragile et tailladé du bouclé sur lesquelles il superposa les siennes doucement, calmement. S'amusant à fixer le compteur des battements de son cœur, Alexis fit la remarque à tous le monde du chiffre grimpant à vitesse grand « v », ce qui les amusa tous.

- Bon euh, on va vous laissez entre vous hein… Se fit entendre Marie sortant de son silence.

- Mhm… Merci les amis, vraiment… Soupira Blaine.

- Je ramène les filles donc et euh, Kurt quand tu voudras rentrer ou si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, idem pour toi Blaine faîtes moi signe, ok ?

- Ok, merci Alexis, vraiment…

- Pas de problème Kurt c'est normal, allez, repose-toi bien Blaine !

Un simple sourire et il ferma de nouveau les yeux, s'endormant au moment où les infirmières vinrent lui serrer davantage le corset, ne sentant rien et ne le entendit pas, si fatigué et épuisé par la morphine qui coula sans s'arrêter. Kurt lui, resta sur ce siège des heures et des heures encore, la nuit tombante, restant là sans manger, sans boire, simplement veiller. En pleine nuit, il sentit une main frotté la sienne, le réveillant. Cette main si froide et si faible qu'il reconnut par mille.

- Kurrrt… Murmura Blaine.

- Je suis là, je suis là, ça va ?

- Mes jambes…

- Tu les sens ? S'enthousiasma Kurt.

- Non… Frotte-les s'il te plait…

- Mais je vais te faire mal avec tout ces fils…

- Kurt. Insista si faiblement Blaine.

- Ok, d'accord…

Kurt se leva, se défit les draps et couvertures du pied du lit, passant ainsi ses mains sous les tissus et massa énergiquement en appuyant fortement le long des mollets du bouclé. Pressant, massant, faisant des vas et vient sur toute la longueur de ses jambes durant de longues minutes, sans réelle expression rassurante venant sur le visage du bouclé. Qu'importe pour Kurt, il continua encore de longues minutes à faire cela, sachant très bien ce que Blaine voulu en faisant ça.

- Mhmm… Crispa de douleur Blaine.

- Blaine ça va ?

- Je… J'ai mal… Très mal… Sonne…

- Oui, tout de suite. S'empressa de dire Kurt qui pressa la sonnette d'alarme.

- Vous nous avez sonnez ? Demanda l'infirmière de nuit.

- J'ai la tête qui tourne, des nausées… Expliqua Blaine.

- C'est normal, c'est le choque et c'est bon signe, c'est que le traitement fait son effet, enfin c'est que tout va bien, votre corps réagit de mieux en mieux, et reprend son fonctionnement. Votre estomac grogne ?

- Oui quelque fois… J'ai faim ? Demanda Blaine.

- Impossible puisque vous êtes nourrit par perfusion, mais c'est signe qu'il fonctionne bien aussi, tout va bien Monsieur Anderson. Expliqua l'infirmière souriante et regardant Kurt malaxer les jambes du bouclé.

- Vous allez donc lui retirer la perfusion ? Demanda Kurt.

- Non, pas encore d'ici quelques jours peut-être oui, mais tant qu'il ne pourra pas ouvrir sa mâchoire correctement, que son visage ne sera pas un peu moins marqué, non on garde la poche mais après oui.

- Ok et c'est normale qu'il n'est jamais envie d'aller au toilette ?

- La poche Kurtsy… Grogna Blaine.

- Ah oui pardon… Et après comment ferons nous ?

- Et bien, je vais vous le dire comme ça vous comprendrez mieux je crois, si Monsieur est capable d'avoir des érections et donc avoir son pénis en pleine fonction et ressent une douleur à la vessie comme s'il allait se faire dessus, alors nous mettrons simplement une cuve sous le lit pour lui donner quand il aura envie.

- Dans le cas contraire ?

- Sonde urinaire.

- Ouhh… Ok euh évitons ça, et pour les selles ?

- Même topo enfin… Il n'aura pas de sonde quoi, là ce sera poche et au pire du pire on fera une vidange en l'endormant enfin… Vous voyez… Souria l'infirmière très sympathique.

- Un tuyau d'eau dans le… Commença à rire mais s'arrêtant rapidement.

- Voilà ! En langage familiale c'est comme ça. Ria l'infirmière.

- Merci, vraiment. Souria Kurt.

- Pas de quoi, logiquement ce sera toujours moi donc voilà, n'hésiter pas. Bonne nuit et Monsieur Anderson, reposer-vous un peu !

- Je ne fais que ça… Soupira tristement le bouclé.

De nouveau seul Blaine fixa Kurt qui ne lâcha pas ses jambes.

- Arrête, ça ne sert à rien, dort tu referas ça demain ok ?

- Ok…

- Et, juste, c'est ta dernière nuit ici après tu rentre à la maison.

- Non, non alors là tu…

- Kurt… Pour moi… Souffla Blaine. J'ai besoin de te savoir en forme, pour me battre, c'est dur crois moi, et si tu n'es pas en bonne mine je… Je me sens mal…

- Bon ok… Bref dors. Ronchonna Kurt s'allongeant dans son lit de fortune qu'est, ces deux chaises collé l'une à l'autre.

Les jours passèrent, et l'état de santé de Blaine alla de mieux en mieux. Dormant la majeur partie du temps et passant de nombreux examens, le bouclé resta un homme épuisé et fatigué. Le visage quelque peu plus rayonnant mais toujours autant souffrant. Tous travaillèrent ce jour-là. Les filles continuèrent d'apprendre l'art au Conservatoire, Alexis lui travailla dans l'administration publique de la ville. Kurt attendit donc seul le retour de Blaine, subissant une batterie d'examen pour ses jambes.

- Nous revoilà ! S'exclama l'infirmière poussant le lit.

- Hey ! Souria Kurt.

- Hey…

- Ils t'ont dit quelque chose ?

- Rien, j'attends le verdict… Soupira Blaine.

- Tu es effrayé ? Demanda Kurt caressant ses bouclettes.

- Mhm, non…

- C'est normal d'avoir peur, ne te cache pas c'est bon, j'ai aussi peur que toi, mais confiant.

- J'avais peur, mais maintenant que tu es là, ça va mieux. Avoua Blaine.

- Bien ! S'exclama le médecin arriva au même moment.

- Alors docteur ? Demanda Kurt.

- On constate des progressions, faire les exercices d'articulations et le massé chaque jours et plusieurs fois par jours à visiblement de bons effets puisque cette paralysie est temporaire, avec un peu de kinésithérapie pour stimuler les muscles et ainsi réapprendre à marcher devrait régler le problème.

- Je rentre chez moi quand alors ? Demanda Blaine.

- Une fois que vous serez en mesure de manger, et d'aller au toilette, enfin… De faire vos selles en tout cas, d'ici quelques jours, grand maximum je dirais une semaine, car vous vous rétablissez très rapidement c'est surprenant.

- D'accord e la convalescence est longue ? Combien de temps gardera t-il ce corset ? Demanda Kurt.

- A l'heure actuelle, n'ayant pas encore faire d'examen de ce côté-ci, je ne peux pas vraiment vous dire, nous retirons la poche alimentaire demain, tout en même temps que les examens pour sa colonne vertébrale et ses côtes.

- Les bonnes nouvelles s'enchaînent… Souria Blaine.

- Je vais téléphoner à tous le monde qu'ils viennent me chercher et qu'on leur annonce.

- Attend, Kurt… Reste avec moi un peu…

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir ne t'inquiète pas.

- Approche…

- Je ne monte dans sur le lit je vais te faire mal.

- Je sais, juste, je veux te sentir contre moi… Soupira Blaine.

- Contente-toi de ça… Soupira Kurt se pencha sur le lit et colla sa tête contre la sienne.

- Je t'aime…

- Moi aussi Blainey Beardy Bêêh, moi aussi…

Après ce petit échange d'affection, Kurt envoya un message à Alexis qui débaucha de son travail, rentrant chez lui prendre une guitare, récupère les filles au Conservatoire et prit la direction de la clinique Pellegrin, toujours avec la voiture du bouclé. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le parking, qu'Alexis sortit la guitare Santana monta sur ses grands chevaux.

- Oh non pas de chant, moi je ne chante pas !

- Je jouerais la guitare et Marie chantera, on verra si tu ne nous rejoins pas à ce moment. Rétorqua Alexis.

Marchant dans la clinique, empruntant l'ascenseur qui les conduit jusqu' l'étage où fut pris en charge le bouclé, la bande d'amis frappèrent rapidement à la porte, tous souriant à l'idée de voir Blaine plus en forme après ces quelques jours d'hospitalisation lourde. Tous déposèrent un baiser sur sa mâchoire le faisant sourire attendant avec impatience le bruit des cordes gratté de cette guitare.

- Alors cette examen pour tes jambes ? Demanda Santana.

- Jouer avant !

- Non, pas avant que tu nous dises ce qu'il en est. Rétorqua Marie.

- Avec de la rééducation, ça devrait le faire, grâce à Kurt et ses massages et exercices sans cesse. Souria le bouclé.

- Yeah géniale !

- Et vous, au Conservatoire ?

- Blaine… tout va bien là-bas, vu que tu n'y es pas on apprend comme les autres élèves voilà tout, rien de fameux tu le sais très bien. S'exprima Marie.

- Sue comprend parfaitement et te souhaite de te rétablir comme tu le sais. Ajouta Santana.

- Blaine est sortant dans les jours à venir, grand maximum la semaine prochaine. Lança Kurt.

- Oh c'est LA nouvelle ! S'enthousiasma Alexis criant quelque peu.

- Allez jouer moi une musique… Supplia Blaine.

- Ok, attend je cherche… Voilà !

Alexis, gratta les cordes de la guitare, donnant aussitôt à Marie le signal pour se mettre à chanter.

**Don't go changing, to try and please me,  
You never let me down before,  
Mm mm mm mm mm  
Don't imagine, you're too familiar,  
And I don't see you anymore.**

Kurt, prit en charge la suite de la chanson surprenant ainsi un peu tous le monde, mais c'est un plaisir pour tous, surtout pour le bouclé qui ne le lâcha pas des yeux.

**I would not leave you in times of trouble,  
We never could have come this far.  
Mm mm mm mm  
I took the good times, I'll take the bad times,  
I'll take you just the way you are.**

Santana finalement, les rejoins dans la partie, se mettant proche de Kurt dont elle pressa les épaules, elle chanta en direction de la guitare.

**Don't go trying some new fashion,  
Don't change the color of your hair.  
Mm mm mm mm mm  
You always have my unspoken passion,  
Although I might not seem to care.**

I don't want clever, conversation.  
I never want to work that hard.  
Mm mm mm mm mm  
I just want someone, that I can talk to,  
I want you just the way you are.

Blaine ne peut s'empêcher de les regarder avec un franc sourire. Depuis des jours il n'avait entendu aucune musique, rien, encore moins de l'acoustique, une version qu'il préféra à l'enregistrement studio. Alexis surprit son ami et chanta la suite malgré sa voix pas vraiment musicale, Blaine s'en moque et apprécie tout simplement ce moment, unique.

**I need to know that you will always be  
The same old someone that I knew,  
What will it take till you believe in me,  
The way that I believe in you?**

Grattant la corde pour faire une petite intro improvise, ils se mirent tous les trois à faire les deux derniers couplets restant à cette chanson pour la terminer sous l'œil avisé du bouclé, toujours souriant.

**I said I love you, that's forever,  
And this I promise from the heart,  
Mm mm mm mm mm  
I couldn't love you any better,  
I love you just the way you are. Right**

I don't want clever, conversation.  
I never want to work that hard.  
Mm mm mm mm mm  
I just want someone, that I can talk to,  
I want you just the way you are.

Grattant quelque peu alors les cordes, Alexis la reposa sur la table. Tous les regards se posèrent sur ceux du bouclé qui est, à cet instant sur un nuage de bonheur. Là, allongé dans ce lit médicalisé, sentant la transpiration, la stérilité à plein nez, l'odeur du chauffage énorme, toute cette odeur horrible qu'il supporte depuis son passage entre la vie et la mort après cette accident, et le voilà aujourd'hui mieux en forme, souffrant toujours mais bien moins grâce à la morphine et les examens médicaux qui se veulent rassurant à long terme.

- Merci, juste… Merci… Dit-il visiblement très ému.

- Vous pouvez nous laisser s'il vous plait ? Demanda Santana.

Sans broncher, ils partirent tous de la chambre, même Kurt descendant en bas prendre un café et surtout respirer un air frais. Santana elle, s'assied au pied du lit, massant ses jambes sous les yeux émotifs mais souriant du bouclé, appréciant cette attention.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Bien…

- Blaine, vraiment… Dit-elle enfonçant plus son regard dans les yeux du bouclé.

- C'est dure d'oublier, je me souviens très clairement de ce qui s'est passé, j'ai toujours menti à ce sujet, enfin sur le coup je me souvenais plus mais après tout m'est revenu et… C'est… Juste dure et horrible de réaliser dans l'état que je suis, je me sens compresser dans ce corset, je me sens vide sans sentir mes jambes, j'ai énormément mal si je n'ai pas la morphine… Et Kurt toujours là… C'est un truc qui ne m'aide pas… Avoua Blaine dont les mains perfusé tremblèrent.

- Dis-toi que tu retrouveras ton quotidien bientôt c'est une question de jours d'accord ?

- Ouais… Hé, dit, je suis, comment… ?

- Comment ça, je ne comprends pas.

- Mon visage, tout ça, comment je suis ? Je vois mon corps, je vois, mes jambes, mes mains mais mon visage non, les fenêtres, tout ça ne me permettent pas de me voir… Suis-je horrible ? Suis-je déformé… ? Demanda Blaine les yeux larmoyant.

Pour le rassurer elle prit son téléphone portable et fit une photo d'eux deux, souriant elle prit le cliché, retourna son téléphone et le lui montra.

- Est-ce-que tu es, moche ?

- Ces petits bleus, ces cernes me donnent un côté…

- À croquer ? Le gars qu'on veut soigner ? Clairement ouais ! Dit-elle en riant.

- Merci San'…

- De ?

- T'occuper de tout, t'es vraiment une bonne amie…

- Et la pire salope aussi.

- Et la pire salope, je confirme. Répéta le bouclé en souriant.

- Pour ce qui est de Kurt qui te colle ici, je vais lui parler ce soir et lui faire comprendre que… Tu as besoin de vraiment de repos, véritablement souffler et te reposer à fond.

- Tu es géniale.

- Bon je vais les chercher on a assez passé de temps ensemble. Dit-elle posant ses lèvres sur celle du bouclé.

Blaine ferma les paupières se laissant entrainer dans cet échange doux, et si beau qu'il en profita pleinement, grognant quelques peu de satisfaction pleine.

- Ce n'est pas aussi bon qu'avec Kurt mais, tu es bien la seule a qui je me laisserais embrasser comme ça. Souria Blaine.

- Je sais, je sais… Dit-elle continuant à y déposait de doux petits baisers.

Partant chercher les autres, qui attendait dans le hall, ils entrèrent tous dans la chambre pour rester un petit moment encore. Lorsque les infirmières vinrent pour apporter le repas au bouclé celui-ci fut interloqué tout autant que ses amis.

- Mon repas ? Mais je…

- On te retire la poche ce soir, voir si tu supporte la nourriture, et si tu vomis dans la nuit on remettra ta poche, on fait un test ce soir. Dit une infirmière pendant que l'autre hauta la poche de perfusion alimentaire.

- Oh, cool merci… Je vais prendre tout mon temps par contre.

- Oui, vraiment prend ton temps. Dit-elle.

- Juste vous tutoyez Blaine, c'est donc vus l'infirmière du soir et de nuit ? Demanda Santana.

- Oui, c'est bien moi. Souria l'infirmière.

- Bon allez les gens on va y allez nous parce que bon, on n'est pas loin mais avec la circulation ça va être la merde… S'exclama Alexis se levant du siège.

- Non, restons encore un peu… Demanda Kurt.

- Non, rentrer je mange et je vais me reposer aussitôt après, puis bon j'ai besoin de soufflé un peu, vraiment… Tenta d'expliquer le bouclé.

- Bon bah… D'accord… Soupira Kurt s'approchant du bouclé pour l'embrasser.

- Je t'aime Kurtsy.

- Je t'aime aussi… Soupira Kurt.

- Je rentre à la maison bientôt, ne vient pas demain d'accord ? Profite, souffle toi aussi fait ça pour moi. Vogue n'attend pas Kurt…

- Je…

- On s'en occupera, on veillera à ce qu'il bosse. S'exclama Santana frappant l'épaule de Kurt.

- À plus les amis, c'est cool que vous soyez là, pour moi.

Le laissant seul, la bande d'amis, sur le chemin rentrèrent à l'appartement du bouclé, qui n'était autre que le point de rassemblement de tous le monde depuis l'accident. Tous parlèrent dans la voiture, sauf Kurt qui à son habitude envoya des messages, sans toutefois répondre à la question « À qui ? ». Ouvrant l'appartement, il s'occupa aussitôt d'ouvrir le grand capot du piano et faire une nuance de lumière, donnant un côté bougie au grand salon.

- Bon euh, je propose pizza ce soir, je téléphone et j'irais chercher ça tout à l'heure. S'exclama Santana sortant les bières qu'elle posa sur la table basse du salon.

- Kurt tu envoie des messages à qui ? Sa mère ?

- Oui, et à Rachel également.

- Rachel ? Qu'est-ce-qu'elle en a à foutre de son état sérieux ? S'énerva Santana.

- Elle s'inquiète arrête d'être méchante. Bref, je vais téléphoner à sa mère comme chaque soir, et ça m'évitera de t'entendre parler mal de mes fréquentations. Lâcha avec virulence Kurt qui partit s'enfermer au bureau.

- Wow il t'a mouché là !

- Ta gueule Alexis et commande les pizzas. Râla Santana.

- Sa mère doit être rassurée, mais ça doit être dure quand même… Marmonna Marie.

- C'est sûr mais bon, voilà c'est ça de vivre loin de toute façon. Répondit Santana.

- Bref !

Le temps de commander les pizzas et de les réceptionner, Kurt finissait à peine sa discussion avec la mère de Blaine, énormément rassurée par les nouvelles du jour que Kurt lui annonça. C'était un choix que de passer par Kurt, afin d'éviter d'épuiser son fils et qui clairement n'aurait pas supporté les appels de sa mère au vue des nombreuses anecdotes et questions qu'elle posa. Malgré tout cela, Blaine, auparavant avait insisté à ne pas la voir venir en France suite à cela, un avis qu'elle partagea, jugeant de l'utilité de sa santé et les moyens financiers entrant en ligne de compte.

- Tu penses à quoi Kurt ? Ta pizza va refroidir… Marmonna Alexis.

- Je… Laisse.

- Mhm, ok, bref mange !

- Wow j'ai un coup de barre moi ! Bailla la latina.

- On est tous fatigué je crois… Dit Kurt.

- Nous on va rentrer je crois, Marie ?

- Mhm euh… Oui, oui rentrons bien sûr.

Ils se levèrent, se faisant tour à tour la bise, et Santana raccompagnât le couple à la porte qui partit de nouveau chez eux, laissant ainsi la latina et Kurt seul dans l'appartement.

- Allez va dormir tu es épuisé.

- Je vais bien je veux juste regarder un film en faite je crois…

- Oh, que dirais-tu de… The Butler ?

- C'est quoi ?

- Un film racontant la vie d'un, comment dire… d'un maître de maison noire à la Maison-Blanche qui à servit du coup huit présidents !

- Oh, sympas je veux bien ouais !

- Ok je vais chercher mon pc, où on se met dans le lit ?

- Dans mon lit ouais. Souria Kurt qui alla aussitôt dans sa chambre.

Eteignant tout l'appartement, elle se rendit dans sa propre chambre pour l'ordinateur et rejoignit Kurt dans la sienne et regardèrent ensemble le film. Kurt parlant beaucoup, demandant toujours ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, voulant toujours avoir réponse aussitôt ce qui agaça peu à peu la latina mais qui n'en dit pas un mot, répondant paisiblement à ses questionnements. Mais la fatigue l'emporte, Kurt s'endormit avant la fin du film, Santana ayant éteignit donc son ordinateur qu'elle posa a même le sol et s'endormit à son tour paisiblement. Blaine lui aussi se reposa tranquillement, supportant son premier repas qu'il mit une bonne heure à ingurgité, mais qu'importe, son rétablissement est en marche et l'impatience de rentrer l'envahit de plus en plus. Sa mère également, impatiente de le savoir chez lui, et pendant ce temps-là à New-York.

- Le plan n'est pas vraiment comme cela aurait du être…

- Comment ça ?

- Il va de mieux en mieux et va prochainement quitter la clinique.

- Vous vous fichez de moi ? Je pensais qu'au vu de l'impact des deux voitures et de sa situation il ne tiendrait pas et que sa paralysie serait définitive. S'énerva l'homme.

- Je, je sais mais visiblement…

- Je ne veux pas savoir, vous savez clairement ce que Roseland nous à dit, et également ce que ce Kurt Hummel à dit très clairement. Vous avez échouez, et c'est de votre faute, vous allez vraiment devoir stopper cet homme avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment faire naître ce projet.

- Je ne vais pas le tué non plus !

- Alors rendez-lui la vie semé d'embuche, et faite qu'une chose, sa déchéance.

- Et comment ?

- Ce n'est pas mon problème mais si vous tenez à rester au sommet de Broadway alors vous allez devoir vous débrouillez pour rendre ce spectacle français hors de notre territoire. C'est tout. Dit-il raccrochant.

Rachel s'est tout simplement engouffrée dans un vis sans fin, et cela prend des proportions que jamais, elle n'aurait pensé. Sa production ne souhaite qu'une chose, réduire à néant l'avenir français du bouclé et de son compagnon au sein du monde de Broadway, afin de la laisser elle, en tête d'affiche. Cette discussion la mettant mal à l'aise, Rachel rentrât immédiatement dans son hôtel particulier pour réfléchir. Les prochains mois seront capitales pour elle et son avenir, et doit faire un choix des plus cruciale. Souffrir elle-même, où faire souffrir son meilleur-ami, le seul qui lui reste…

* * *

Chanson dans ordre de parution :

Just the way you are - Billy Joel

- Bon... Je penses que vous me connaissez maintenant, grand sadique, tyran et horrible gars que je suis, je ne pouvais pas ne pas faire un drame. Mais voilà, je pens que c'est pas mal, on à aussi besoin de cela et voir que... Rachel est prête à déclencher de telles choses pour arriver à ses fins, garder Broadway et son spectacle démontre de la démagogie et de l'immaturisme de cette femme. Et malheureusement beaucoup de gens agissent comme elle dans la vraie vie, mais c'est si peu entendu. Voilà juste, don't panic! S'il y aurait eu un horrible drame je crois que, je serais pas au 24ème chapitre!

À bientôt ! J'attends vos review avec impatience car vu ce chapitre... ! Mhhhmmm :B Oui mode sadisme enclenché pf pardon


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour bonjour !

D'un peu plus et je ratais complètement la publication, bon beaucoup m'aurait fait signe en privée et sur Twitter voir sur mon téléphone portable... Tout ça pour dire que j'ai apprécié le précédent chapitre et que vos reviews sont très bonne et c'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir aussi nombreux à commenté et à lire en mode "fantôme", vraiment merci encore et je n'en dirais pas plus pour laisser plus de place à l'histoire et aux reviews-réponses ! Juste- MERCI POUR TOUT !

**Beeh:** _Ta question est très intéressante! C'est extrêmement compliqué et je vais éviter de partir en un épilogue. J'ai voulu à la base après AWTB faire une fanfiction Anderlopez, donc pas de Klaine en romance mais finalement j'ai pris un énorme plaisir sur AWTB avec Klaine donc j'ai renouvelé cette expérience. Toute fois, ça me chagriner un peu après l'avoir commencer (donc au moment où elle emménage avec lui) que il n'est rien. Et j'avais trop écrit de chapitre sur la romance Klaine pour modifier les textes, vraiment je n'avais pas que ça à faire de mon temps libre (je n'ai pas de temps libre). Alors voilà, il est vrai que ça peut être considérer comme une forme de tromperie, mais moi je vois plus en ça une alchimie puissante mais si puissante qu'il impensable d'imaginer un romance crédible. Je trouve ça plus amicale et fusionnelle comme un rapport frère-soeur de l'âge 3-4ans qui se font un bisou sur la bouche et vont crié sur tout les toits " j'ai fais l'amour". C'est plus sur cette hypothèse. Merde j'ai fais un épilogue! Mais au moins tu y as réponse. Après, j'ajouterais que ça peut ne pas toujours être vu d'un bon œil, ça peux finir mal tout ça, mais est-ce-que j'oserais faire mal, ou ne pas faire mal de ce côté... À voir, pour l'instant je n'ai pas eu l'idée et je n'y réfléchis pas. Bref - Non, je ne vois pas ça comme une tromperie pour l'heure actuelle mais plus amicale via une alchimie très fusionnelle. _

**Klaineuse:** _À vraie dire j'ai hésité à mettre cette accident sur son dos ou non car l'aéroport de Bordeaux-Merignac est dans un axe où les gens roulent rapidement, bon pas vraiment là ou se trouvent les bus tout ça, c'est donc pour ça qu'après réflexion et surtout après une expertise sur place (oui j'ai été sur place pour divers raisons et DIF en à fait partie) j'ai finis par prendre l'hypothèse que c'est un coup montée. Du coup pour les baisers de Santana envers Blaine, tu as la réponses au dessus du pourquoi du comment._

**Klaine-Forever21Eternity:** _Ça va loin est le mot adéquat à la situation, alors est-ce-que ça ne feras qu'aller plus loin? Ma phrase d'introduction de fanfiction présage cette chose, mais est-ce-que ce sera porté sur des actes comme cela? Non. J'ai trouvé que ceci était assez chaud, quand on connait le service Pellegrin tout ça, c'est quelque chose de très intense et ou la souffrance est extrême donc vraiment, Rachel continuera jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'elle souhaite ou du moins essayer, mais je n'ai pour l'heure plus refait de telles choses, ce n'est pas le but que de voir les mêmes typologie de persécutions. Les productions sont malheureusement marketting et vise parfois la sureté à l'affinité. Les producteurs de Rachel sont pas vraiment impactant, ce sont juste des gens qui veulent brasser du fric, ils n'ont rien à voir avec quelqu'un de l'histoire en tout cas. _

**Lucille Hummel:**_ Tu ne m'as pas spoilé en revanche tu m'as mis un brun de nostalgie! Ça manque... Et oui Guitare!_

**nytiss973:** _Kurt est extrêmement naïf c'est complètement le cas, je pense qu'il ne s'en rend pas du tout compte du fait qu'il est encore dans l'atmosphère " je prend enfin vie après tant d'année d'isolement". Très concrètement j'ai misé la dessus, sur la naïveté et du changement radicale de vie car vivre Cour de l'Intendance à Bordeaux, c'est comme vivre dans le XVI à Paris ou au Champs-Élysées. Il est selon moi, encore trop tôt pour que Kurt fasse les liens avec Rachel et ainsi ne plus la défendre, ça viendra mais... En fonction de Kurt. La balle est dans son camp hélas..._

**charming29:** _Si Kurt sacrifie beaucoup c'est parce que il est très reconnaissant de Blaine car concrètement, si Blaine serait pas venu deux mois en remplacement sur San Francisco, Kurt aurait finit SDF et criblé de dette. Donc Blaine l'a bien sorti de la misère en engageant son argent personnel pour au final bien s'arranger. Donc c'est aussi là, il préfère sacrifier son rêve pour être avec Kurt car pour lui Blaine a tellement fait que Kurt se doit (selon-lui) de rester en laisse à Blaine, c'est un peu grossier mais voilà. Le fait que quelques instant il l'est voulu trompé et à fini mal, oui ça y joue aussi.  
Si Blaine aurait finit paralysée à vie ou toute la fanfiction, ça aurait été plus que compromettant pour mon ambition finale, vraiment. J'ai hésité à faire duré très longtemps, mais j'ai trouvé d'autres sujets plus intéressant et intriguant à mettre en valeur après cette passade.  
_

**Ce:** _Je comprends ton envie de comètre un homicide volontaire contre Mrs Berry Rachel. Charming29 l'aime tellement aussi que vous pourriez comploter, bon allez... Vous tous même haha! Ce que je réserves? Beaucoup d'intrigue, beaucoup de point troubles, beaucoup d'amour, d'incertitudes et de combat, de niaque. Vraiment c'est limite du Koh-Lanta de la vie! " À la fin il n'en restera qu'un" Rachel ou Blaine?... Sachant que je l'ai déjà dis, j'écris trois fin différente, et cette fin sera faite en fonction des avancés des reviews et des opinions de tous. Donc..._

**YorLucille21:** _J'ai trouvé utile de le faire juste après le voyage ça est dramatique et vraiment ça donne une froideur au chapitre énorme. On est prit par l'histoire et la rapidité des urgences et aussi, sa lenteur c'est donc pleinement voulu et surtout pour dire "Tu pars en vacance ok cool mais les persécutions vont bon train attention..." Rachel est folle serait-elle au fond atteinte d'une pathologie mentale? Nul ne le sait... Mais c'est inquiétant pour Blaine, Kurt, leurs ambitions mais également pour Rachel en elle-même au fond... Merci de toujours tenir à jour le registre des reviews malgré tes retards qui sont fréquent, je ne réponds pas toujours lorsque tu postes en retard, mais je me tâches généralement d'y répondre à un moment même si tu n'y est pas encore rendu pour faire un point et parce que ça ne peut attendre, dans d'autre cas je fais comme là, j'attends et je suis en accord complet avec toi, pour Noël, la cruauté de Berry, le kiff de la bagarre et bien d'autres choses que tu écris en review._

- Voilà merci énormément à vous tous c'est un réelle plaisir que de tenir cette fanfiction et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant et vos messages sont toujours les bienvenus et j'ai hâte de les recevoir. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Ce matin, Blaine eut la surprise d'avoir un petit-déjeuner, évidemment c'est du yaourt, un café chaud, rien de bien dure pour ne pas exerçait trop de pression à sa mâchoire, mais la faisant tout de même travaillait. Son dosage de morphine fut également diminuer et ses produits de perfusion renouvelé.

- Une infirmière viendra pour faire votre toilette après votre petit-déjeuner. S'exclama l'infirmière du matin.

- Je… Co… Comment dire…

- Sauf si vous souhaitez ne pas la faire mais c'est préférable de vous lavez, depuis le temps que vous êtes dans ce lit…

- Est-ce-que… Kurt pourra la faire ? Demanda timidement le bouclé.

- Bien sûr oui une infirmière restera simplement quelques minutes pour lui expliquer comment vous bougez pour éviter de vous faire mal, mais pas de problème oui.

- Cool.

- Dès demain, vous commencerez quelques séances de rééducation pour vos jambes pour les stimuler, et si la première se passe bien, j'ai cru entendre dire que vous rentrerez plus tôt que prévu chez vous !

- Vous êtes, sérieuse ?

- Je n'ai rien dit ! Je n'ai rien dit ! Dit-elle avec le sourire.

- Merci. Dit-il simplement avec un petit sourire commençant à manger les pots de yaourts nature.

- Allez, Mhm savez-vous quand est-ce que votre ami arrivera ?

- Logiquement ce soir mais je sais qu'il ne va pas tarder, comme à chaque fois. Souria Blaine entre deux cuillerées de yaourt.

Le laissant manger paisiblement, à Bordeaux a ce moment-même Kurt sortit de son lit, découvrant l'appartement vide, Santana est visiblement déjà parti pour le Conservatoire. Partant alors aussitôt à la salle de bain, il sortit après dans la ville prendre un café à emporter se rendant sur la place des Quinconces pour le boire et se détendre, penser à autre choses, se vider la tête. Une grande femme maigre, blonde se posa à côté de lui sur le banc lâchant un rot.

- Oh tient je me disais « Ne serait-ce pas cette Lady Anderson au loin qui m'a confectionné ce putain de survêtement à chier ? »

- Bonjour Sue…

- Comment il va ?

- Je finissais mon café et j'allais à la clinique… Dit-il regardant droit devant lui.

- Je peux venir ?

- Vous l'avez foutu en garde-à-vue le soir du Nouvel-An et vous avez de la compassion ? Ria de nerf Kurt.

- Tu lui demanderas mais lui et moi on se taquine beaucoup comme ça. C'est le prof le plus compétent que j'ai, je m'inquiète oui c'est normale, puis merde arrête de faire ta pétasse on y va ensemble. Râla la femme.

- Pardon ?

- Rho allez c'est bon vient, on y va avec ma Jag'. Dit-elle se levant.

- Votre Jag ?

- Ma Jaguar, tu n'y connais que dalle en bagnole rho putain… Faut vraiment que Blainey Beardy Bêêh te foute les mains dans le cambouis toi !

Ils partirent finalement ensemble vers le parking souterrain et montèrent dans la Jaguar de Sue Sylvester qui prit la direction de la clinique Pellegrin. Kurt lui resta silencieux écoutant Sue chantée à tue-tête dans sa Jaguar blanche ivoire. Gueulant, envoyant chier les autres voitures sur son chemin, Sue arborent une conduite plus que dangereuse, effrayant vraiment Kurt qui se tient à la portière. Lorsqu'il descendit de la voiture sur le parking, l'envie de vomir était vraiment envahissante et, aurait préféré vomir que d'avoir cette boule dans la gorge jusqu'à entrée dans la chambre.

- Entrez. Répondit Blaine au frappement sur sa porte.

- C'est moi ! S'exclama Sue poussant Kurt vers le couloir.

- Sue… Qu…

- Elle m'a amené et…

- Toi ta gueule je t'ai pas dis de rentrer. Râla la blonde, repoussant Kurt.

- Mais putain, dégagez vous ! Poussa Kurt entrant dans la chambre.

- Je savais que tu viendrais dès le matin… Souria timidement Blaine. Merci Sue d'être là, ça me touche, vraiment.

- Comme je disais à ton garage à bite, je perds de l'argent quand tu n'es pas présent alors bon, normal que je sois légèrement inquiète pour toi.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Kurt, choqué de ce que vient de dire Sue.

- Shhh, Lady ! Shhh ! Laisse-moi parler.

- S'il vous plait, pas de dispute, je n'ai pas besoin de ça je m'épuise d'un rien donc vraiment… Soupira Blaine.

Sue se calma quelque peut, rassurant Blaine concernant les affaires du Conservatoire et se montra très attentionnée avec lui. Restant en tout est pour tout, une heure, elle quitta la chambre pour partir au Conservatoire.

- Allez moi je file j'ai un Conservatoire à gérer et ce n'est pas Becky Michèle qui, en draguant les élèves que le bordel va tourner !

- Merci Sue pour avoir amené Kurt et, d'être venu.

- Pas de quoi. Reviens vite en forme ! Dit-elle allant vers la porte regardant le petit sourire en coin de Blaine.

Se levant du siège, Kurt embrassa sur le front Blaine qui par reflexe ferma ses yeux, soupirant. Un baiser agréable mais déchirant pour lui, se sentant incapable à quoi que ce soit. Kurt lui donna un coup de nez pour le faire sourire ce qui fonctionna mais voyant que quelque chose trotté dans sa tête. Il prit alors sa main et posa une question.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

- Je, une infirmière voulait me faire la toilette mais j'ai dis que…

- Que tu voulais moi ?

- Ouais, ça te gêne ? Dit-il crispant son visage de peur d'un refus.

- Non, non pas du tout je vais allez les voir pour qu'ils me donnent tout et on fait ça tranquillement ok ?

- Ok…

Kurt, partit donc au bureau des infirmières et demanda ce dont il avait besoin, suivant ainsi l'infirmière jusqu'au cellier où elle attrapât bassine, produits, serviettes, gants, accompagnant Kurt jusqu'à la chambre. Pendant que l'infirmière remplit la bassine d'eau chaude, Kurt découvrit Blaine qui frissonna aussitôt.

- Voilà, alors… Je vais rester avec vous un petit peu pour le tourner et le maintenir lorsque vous ferez son dos et pour le reste je vous laisserais seul en toute, intimité. Dit-elle.

- On va donc faire le dos en premier ok Blaine ?

- Oui, oui fait Kurt, fais… Marmonna Blaine assez gêné.

L'infirmière attrapât Blaine le mettant droit et le bloqua pour ne pas qu'il bouge d'une position pouvant lui faire mal, Kurt retira sa blouse qu'il fit coulisser sur son bas ventre et humidifia le gant qu'il posa sur sa peau.

- Owww… Grogna Blaine.

- Cela te fait du bien ? Demanda Kurt.

- Tu n'imagine pas à quel point…

Continuant de mouiller son dos de cette eau chaude et écoutant les grognements du bouclé, Kurt attrapât le savon, le frottant sur le gant et le posa sur son dors et ses épaules et le sécha en suivant. L'infirmière le reposa sur le dos.

- Je ramène une autre blouse tout à l'heure quand vous m'aurez tout ramené d'accord ?

- Pas de souci, merci de votre aide. S'exclama Kurt.

- J'ai froid… Kuurrrt…

- C'est normal tu n'es pas habitué à la sensation de sentir de l'eau sur ton corps, ça va passer ne t'en fais pas.

Le torse, nu Kurt mouilla de nouveau le gant sans l'essorer, laissant couler l'eau chaude le long de ses clavicules et de son abdomen, regardant Blaine fermait les yeux et ouvrir la bouche en soupirant. Frottant avec le gant son torse en restant délicat pour ses côtes. Il prit le savon et répéta le même procédé que pour le dos, malgré le corset Kurt mouilla ses doigts et glissa ses doigts dans le corset pour y faire couler l'eau et faire respirer sa peau.

- Kurt, j'ai envie…

- Blaine tu es dans un lit et tu me dis ça, comme ça ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Je… J'ai envie d'oublier ce qui m'arrive un instant… Dit-il d'une voix ému.

- Non, tu m'auras pas comme ça, vraiment Blaine je…

Kurt se tue plusieurs minutes, continuant à l'humidifier.

- Moi aussi, mais là, ici je te ferais plus de mal qu'autre chose, je… Je veux que tu ailles mieux ok ? Alors voilà soit, patient c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Tout ça me manque également mais, voilà fait avec.

- Je crois que le haut est assez lavé… Ronchonna Blaine.

Hautant la chemise qui posa sur ses jambes, Kurt humidifia l'entrejambe du bouclé qu'il frotta quelque peu, provoquant une érection ce qui le rassura au fond.

- Tu ne vas pas résister Kurtsy…

- Tu disais ? Rétorqua Kurt lavant les jambes après un rapide passage sur son entrejambe.

- Rien… Rien… Marmonna Blaine se laissant faire.

Pressa ses jambes à lui en pincer la peau, Blaine resta de marbre, restant insensible à tout ça, espérant sentir le moindre quelque chose, une douleur, un fourmillement, quelque chose de concret. Une fois terminer, Kurt jeta le gant dans la bassina et claqua la cheville du bouclé.

- Voilà t'es propre ! Blaine, ça va ? Demanda inquiet Kurt voyant le regard figé du bouclé.

- Frappe, frappe encore…

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a, tu as senti ? Demanda Kurt venant de le frapper à nouveau.

- Non… Non… J'ai cru mais non c'est moi et mon cerveau, j'espérais tellement… Soupira Blaine.

- Je vais ramener ça et je prends ta blouse, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. Dit-il remettant les draps sur son corps tremblant de froid.

Partant rendre la bassine et gants, gardant les serviettes dans la chambre, Kurt prit la nouvelle blouse propre du bouclé qu'il alla mettre aussitôt, refermant la porte de chambre derrière lui, l'agitant montrant les pingouins dessiner dessus ;

- Oh putain… Pas ça… Souria Blaine.

- Elle n'avait que ça désolé… Bon je vais devoir te l'attaché et donc te soulever…

- Non, tu vas la faire glisser et l'attaché par devant, ok ?

- Euh, d'accord mais je dois te soulever quand même.

- Je vais t'aidé.

Blaine se souleva avec la force de ses bras, permettant à Kurt de la passe le long de son dos, et maintient le bassin du bouclé en l'air et fit coulisser la blouse sous ses fesses, descendant sa main peu à peu pour le reposer délicatement. Puis, attacha la chemise.

- Je t'aime.

- Je sais Blaine, je sais.

- Appelle un médecin Kurt… Marmonna Blaine.

- Quoi ? Ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

- Sonne, vite… Soupira Blaine.

Quelque secondes après la sonnette d'enclenché, une équipe arriva et contrôla la totalité des machines.

- Pourquoi vous nous avez sonné tout vas bien ! S'exclama l'infirmière.

- Ma… Ma jambe… Bégaya Blaine.

- Blaine tu la sens ?

- Je… Je peux bouger mes orteils…

L'infirmière découvrit aussitôt le bouclé et regarda Blaine bouger ses orteils, lui disant de continuer encore et encore, alors que sa collègue partit chercher le médecin en charge du bouclé, qui pour l'heure ne tarda pas, arrivant quelque minute plus tard.

- Monsieur Anderson, faite moi voir ça.

- Je… Wow…

- Continue Blaine, continue. Encouragea Kurt les yeux larmoyant.

Le médecin palpa et massa les jambes du bouclé sentant très légèrement la pression des lourdes mains pourtant frappante sur ses jambes. Après quelques minutes à le masser, le médecin arrêta et en tira une conclusion dans son dossier médicale. Durant cette conclusion qu'il écrivit, infirmières, patient et accompagnateur firent silence.

- Bien, c'est bon signe pour la rééducation de demain, bien sûr c'est excellent mais sachez Monsieur Anderson que vous ne pourrez pas remarcher aussitôt, soyez en conscient. Dit-il rangeant son stylo.

- Oui, je sais docteur, je me doute que ça ne reviendra pas comme ça… En tout cas merci encore.

- Bonne journée. S'exclama le médecin quittant la chambre en compagnie des infirmières.

Kurt se pressa vers sa tête l'embrassant sans s'arrêter, le couvrant de tellement de baiser, qu'il s'en est arrêter de compté au quatorzième.

- Kurt, Kurt arrête, ça va, ça va !

- Tu vas bientôt rentrer à la maison, plus tôt que prévu avec ça !

- Je sais, Kurt, je sais.

- Tu te rends compte que tu es juste, un miraculé ?

- Vénère-moi fils de Dieu, je suis le nouveau prophète ! Plaisanta Blaine.

- T'es con… Souria Kurt.

- La Saint-Valentin approche…

- Oui et ?

- Je vais devoir annuler l'hôtel, l'avion… Soupira Blaine.

- Hey, attend, on a encore une semaine, d'ici là tu peux allez mieux, remarcher et puis, si tu es en fauteuil on ira quand même d'accord ?

- Kurt je… Là où nous devrions allez, en fauteuil ce n'est pas la joie…

- On verra d'accord ? On réfléchi encore, on attend de voir ta sortie et comment ça se passe à la maison d'accord ?

- Même là ce sera dur, sans ascenseur…

- Arrête, tu te fais du mal plus qu'autre chose, pense à tes jambes que tu arrives à sentir de mieux en mieux maintenant ok ?

- Ok… Embrasse-moi s'il te plait. Marmonna cyniquement Blaine.

Kurt s'exécuta et embrassa tendrement Blaine et regardèrent la télévision tous les deux comme chaque jour depuis des jours, des semaines entière. Mangeant son petit repas, Kurt lui mangea un simple sandwich de la machine à café de la clinique. Commentant les programmes télévisés défilant sur la télé pendant les prochaines heures, attendant comme à chaque fois la venue de la bande d'amis. Vers dix huit heures, Alexis arriva, seul.

- Hey ça va ? Désolée les filles sont retenus au Conservatoire pour la soirée donc elles ne sont pas là…

- Ce n'est pas grave, ça va et toi ?

- Bien, bien. Alors tu as vus des médecins aujourd'hui ? Tu supporte les aliments ?

- Je…

- C'est bon je lui raconte. S'exclama Kurt.

- Merci…

- Côté manger ça va très bien, je lui ai fais sa toilette aujourd'hui tout s'est bien passé et, oui il à vue des médecins.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'ils ont dit ?

- Que la rééducation commencera demain et que c'est parfait puisque Blaine arrive à faire bouger ses orteils.

- Attend tu as dis quoi ?

- Je bouge mes orteils… Marmonna Blaine.

- Tu quoi ?

- BOUGE LES ORTEILS ! Hurlèrent Blaine et Kurt.

- Wow c'est dément ! S'écria Alexis s'approchant du lit.

- Doucement, doucement ! S'exclama Blaine.

- Oui euh… Pardon, wow c'est… Quand je vais dire ça aux filles !

- Alexis, attend un peu ok ? Genre… Ma première séance de rééducation.

- Pourquoi Blaine ?

- C'est comme ça, je… Je ne veux pas non plus trop espérer on ne sait jamais… C'est tout…

- Comme tu le sens mais bon c'est dommage quoi que tu ne souhaite pas le faire savoir surtout que, si tu peux bouger tes orteils enfin… doigt de pieds serait plus correcte à dire mais euh, juste arrête d'être pessimiste, tu guérie, vraiment ok ? Insista Alexis.

- Je, je vais vous laissais je dois téléphoner à Vogue. Je reviens. S'exprima Kurt partant dans le couloir.

Se rapprochant de son ami, regardant par la fenêtre, Alexis ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire à cet instant. Blaine encore moins, faire comme si tout allais pour le mieux, la vie continuant son cours, c'est ce qu'ils firent chaque jours, parlant de la journée d'Alexis pour juste, se changer les idées. Se voir autant n'était pas spécialement, dans le fond palpitant, mais bénéfique pour le rétablissement de Blaine, l'un comme l'autre en avait parfaitement conscience.

- Comment est Kurt quand il rentre ? Demanda Blaine rompant ce silence.

- Ça va, il parle chaque jour avec ta mère, il travaille pour Vogue, il discute il reste fort, ce n'était pas ça les premiers jours, mais aujourd'hui ça va.

- Je te rembourserais l'essence.

- Non, non c'est bon on ne va pas s'occuper de ça ok ? C'est absurde ça, c'est bon laisse.

- Si tu savais à quel point j'ai mal, j'ai mal mais je m'efforce de ne pas le montrer mais ce corset me fait tant de mal… C'est lourd à porter crois moi. Souffla d'agacement, Blaine.

- Je peux comprendre, mieux vaux ça que…

- La mort ? C'est sur, c'est sur… Répéta le bouclé d'une voix qui se meurt.

- Je sais que tu penses déjà que tu vas devoir t'abstenir du Conservatoire, de ton voyage à Venise pour Kurt, c'était la surprise, je sais que tu te dis qu'écrire ton spectacle va te sauvé ton temps mais…

- Il est finit.

- Quoi ?

- Enfin, il me reste l'acte finale après j'aurais finis, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de ma convalescence et ça m'effraie ? Jouer du piano ok, mais je ne pourrais pas sortir sans être avec quelqu'un, Kurt doit bosser pour Vogue, il va devoir commencer à coudre pour le Conservatoire d'ici peu, tout va allez vite mais moi non…

- On sera là ok ? Pour ton père, pour tout on ne t'a pas lâché, on ne le fera pas maintenant Blaine.

- Désolé, je… J'étouffe ici donc je…

- Tu te vide la tête, tu en profite tant qu'il n'est pas là, tu fais bien ne te justifie pas Blainey Beardy Bêêh ! Beugla Alexis.

- Pff… T'es con ! Tu me fais mal à force de me faire sourire et rire. Se plaignit le bouclé.

Kurt revint peu après, et restèrent jusqu'à l'heure limite, soit, vingt heures, comme à chaque fois. Alexis déposa simplement Kurt à l'appartement, repartant aussitôt, étant de soirée politique ce soir là, Marie l'accompagnant. Kurt resta seul à l'appartement, Santana étant encore au Conservatoire, n'allumant que très peu de lumière et ne mit aucun bruit de fond, Kurt posa ses affaires sur le canapé, faisant claqué le trousseau de clé sur la table en bois, mettant une pasta box au micro-onde le temps de prendre sa douche pour enfin, la manger, en regardant l'extérieur et ses passants déambulant dans la rue. Son téléphone sonna et décrocha sans regarder le nom.

- Kurt Hummel.

- Bonjour, c'est la maman de Blaine, comment va-t-il ?

- Oh bonjour, et bien ça va bien, demain il à sa rééducation qui commence et les médecins le laisse sortant d'ici quelques jours, bref pas plus d'infos qu'hier. Dit-il simplement.

- D'accord et, ses jambes ?

- Il a réussit à bouger ses orteils, enfin ses doigts de pieds pardon.

- J'avais compris, et bien c'est une excellente nouvelle, tu m'excuseras mais je dois me rendre à la maison de la solidarité par la demande du Maire, on se recontacte au revoir Kurt.

- Je…. Ok raccroche moi à la gueule je te dirais rien… Râla Kurt posant son téléphone de force sur la table.

Partant en direction de son bureau pour se connecter à internet, Kurt fit son petit tour quotidien sur Facebook, sur son blog et sur sa boîte mail en attendant l'arrivée de Santana. Lorsqu'il entendit un claquement de porte, puis un deuxième et un trousseau de clé touché la commode vitrée, il comprit qu'elle venait enfin de rentrer. Il quitta alors le bureau et alla la retrouver au salon.

- Hey.

- Salut Kurt, comment tu vas ?

- Fatigué.

- Et, Blaine ?

- Il va bien, demain il à sa première séance de rééducation, il bouge ses doigts de pieds.

- Oh… Attend, quoi ? Il bouge ses orteils ? S'exclama Santana.

- Oui, ses doigts de pieds, il arrive à les bouger malgré l'engourdissement énorme de ses jambes.

- Mais Kurt c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Tu sors ça juste… D'un air blasé, ça ne va pas toi ?

- Je suis épuisé Santana, je suis épuisé… Souffla Kurt.

- Va te coucher, repose-toi un peu…

Il écouta la latina et partit se mettre au lit dans ce grand lit si froid sans Blaine, si grand, bien trop pour lui tout seul. Le lendemain, du prendre le train par urgence, devant se rendre à Vogue Paris contre son grès, Santana au petit matin lui fit la promesse de prendre soin de Blaine et l'accompagner à sa rééducation. Manquant ainsi donc son cursus artistique du jour, la latina se rendit comme elle le put à la clinique, y arrivant en début d'après-midi après fait quelques courses dans la matinée, elle poussa la porte de chambre et découvrit Blaine regardant la télévision.

- Toc Toc !

- Qui est là ? Dit-il en la regardant.

- San' !

- San qui ?

- Santoncul !

- T'es bête… Ça va ?

- C'est plutôt à toi que je dois dire ça…

- Stressé, j'attends que Kurt arrive…

- Il ne viendra pas il a du partir pour Paris ce matin pour Vogue, il s'excuse, et m'a dit de t'embrasser en guise de soutien.

- Tu… Mhmmm… Grogna Blaine.

Santana, embrassa langoureusement le bouclé qui, comme à son habitude n'en rata pas une miette et se laissa complètement faire, glissant même une main dans la chevelure de la jeune femme, grognant de plaisir partagé. Puis, Santana rompt ce doux baiser regardant le bouclé se lécher ses lèvres.

- Un jour tu vas plaquer Kurt pour moi… Dit-elle en souriant.

- Il te manque un truc pour ça…

- J'ai des abdos hé !

- Pas ça…

- … Putain non mais t'es dégueulasse là ! Ah putain c'est bon…. Baaah j'ai des images ! Se dégouta Santana.

- Tant mieux c'est ce que je voulais… Avoua Blaine avec un petit sourire.

- Et si je t'en achète une en plastique ? Qui vibre ! Allez !

- Tu es ignoble Santana, ignoble… Dit-il en secouant sa tête quelque peu.

Restant un peu à discuter, Blaine fit très vite rappeler à l'ordre par l'équipe médicale venant le chercher pour sa rééducation, ce petit test en tout cas. Trois infirmiers furent présent, deux pour le sortir du lit et l'assoir dans le fauteuil roulant, dont l'autre infirmier tient pour le pousser en suivant. Ils se rendirent dans la salle de sport de la clinique où une équipe prit le bouclé en charge.

- Bien alors on va commencer avec cette machine, on va vous mettre au centre et vous vous tiendrez sur les barrières ok ?

- Mhm… Ok.

Les médecins l'aidèrent à s'y mettre. Ses bras simplement perfusé par la morphine, resta faiblard mais assez solide pour soutenir son poids. Blaine se tient désormais debout les jambes au sol, et se maintient droit.

- C'est bien Blaine, je suis fière de toi. Dit Santana en face de lui.

- Maintenant on va enclencher le tapis et vous allez essayez de faire quelques pas d'accord ? Faire bouger vos jambes.

- Je vais essayer…

Le tapis enclenché, Blaine manqua de tomber au début, puis Santana monta sur le tapis sans demander à quiconque, se mettant devant lui.

- Vas-y essaie, entraîne toi, si tu pars en arrière je te rattraperais ok ? Prend ton temps.

- Je vais me faire mal !

- Essaie Blaine, on est là pour toi, avec toi.

- Ok…

Il réessaie de marcher, en vain, manquant à nouveau de tomber. Santana posa ses mains contre celle du bouclé en faisant attention à sa perfusion toutefois et le regarda encore dans les yeux, essayant de nouveau, levant le pied gauche mais ne put allez plus loin. Après ce premier échec peu étonnant de l'équipe, ils le firent allonger sur un banc d'occultation sur lequelle un homme lui fit faire des exercices de jambes.

- Vous sentez ce que je fais ?

- Un peu… Un peu…

- C'est déjà ça, vous verrez à force ça reviendra. Cet exercice je vous conseille de le faire quotidiennement chez vous, et ne pas attendre de venir ici.

- Je l'aiderais, et notre ami aussi. S'exclama Santana.

- Vous êtes sa petite-amie ? Demanda l'homme.

- Non, juste ami. Dit-elle.

Ils enchainèrent les exercices plus ou moins épuisant pour Blaine, Santana elle continua d'encourager son amie, n'hésitant pas à se mettre en scène pour le faire rire et rendre ce moment douloureux, un moment de plaisir et motivant. Deux heures après, Blaine fut remit dans son fauteuil roulant et reconduit dans sa chambre en compagnie de Santana.

- Voulez-vous retournez dans votre lit ? Demanda l'infirmier.

- Mhm, non j'aime bien être assis ça me fait du bien un peu. Dit-il.

- Très bien, votre repas ne devrait plus tarder.

- J'ai le temps croyez-vous de le promener en bas deux minutes, histoire qu'il prenne l'air ? Demanda Santana.

- Mhm… Faite vite alors.

- Merci ! Allez vient, on va prendre l'air un peu. Dit-elle poussant le fauteuil hors de la chambre, en prenant la couverture sur le lit tout de même.

Faisant entrer le fauteuil dans l'ascenseur qui les conduit au rez-de-chaussée, Blaine fut pris d'une petite crise d'angoisse, le couvrant touchant ainsi ses mains et son cou, il fut rapidement rassuré et partirent en direction de l'extérieur. Cet air frais qui le fit frissonné et prit peur sur le coup.

- Hey, c'est bon calme-toi, respire…

- Il fait… Tellement froid… Déglutit Blaine entre quelques claquements de dents.

- Hey… Pour commencer calme-toi, ferme les yeux et souffle un bon coup. Dit-elle frottant ses bras.

- Mhmm… Fouuuuuuuu….

- Voilà ! écoute ce bruit citadin si merdique ! Mais surtout le vent, la fraicheur qui caresse ta peau, profite.

Restant là moins de cinq minutes, Blaine lui fit comprendre son désir de rentrer, reprenant l'ascenseur et retourne dans sa chambre où, le repas lui fut servit peu de temps après. Santana elle le regarda manger devant l'émission politique de la chaîne d'information française, ne comprenant strictement rien. Son téléphone portable ce mit à sonner, décrochant à ce dernier.

- Oui Kurt ?

- Hey euh… Il va bien ? Je peux lui parler ?

- Tu es sur haut-parleur parce que monsieur mange !

- Ok… Comment tu vas ?

- Mhm, ça va, juste épuisé…

- Comment s'est passé ta journée pour la rééducation ?

- Plutôt bien, ça ira mieux de jour en jour. Dit-il simplement en finissant sa soupe.

- Je suis désolé mais Vogue m'a téléphoné en catastrophe ils ont vraiment besoin de moi, je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais…

- Ne t'en fais pas Kurtsy, ça va.

- Tu me manques…

- Toi aussi…

- Je te laisse, je… Je dois y retourner, je t'aime. Dit-il simplement en raccrochant.

Finissant son plateau repas, sous les yeux de Santana qui se prépara à partir, Blaine devint un peu plus silencieux et moins joviale. Restant quelque peu à ses côtés mais partit peu après le laissant seul devant la télévision pour la soirée. Blaine eut le morale à zéro a son départ, restant seul sans vraiment parler, Blaine reste simplement triste dans cette lourde chambre d'hôpital qu'il fréquente depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines. L'attente de la sortie est de plus en plus pesante pour lui et, même s'il souhaite voir moins Kurt à son chevet, le savoir si loin, du coup si distant de lui accentue son mal être. Sonnant les infirmières pour l'aider à se mettre au lit et se déchargea une dose de morphine pour s'endormir, comme un médicament pour l'empêcher de penser et non pas, une antidouleur. Santana rentrât dans l'appartement se vautrant sur le canapé dans lequel, elle trouva sommeil. Kurt lui à Paris, sortit à peine de sa réunion.

- Allo, bonsoir je voudrais réserver une chambre… Ah trop tard… Bon tant pis merci…

- Un problème Kurt ? S'exclama Sarah Roseland.

- Je, je n'ai pas d'hôtel pour la nuit, et aucun dans mon budget ne peut me prendre…

- Et bien, vient chez moi ?

- Non je…

- Rho allez c'est bon Kurt je ne vais pas te manger, c'est juste pour cette nuit, je te libère demain soir d'accord ?

- Bon bah… D'accord, de toute façon je ne pense pas vraiment à avoir le choix… Dit-il haussant les épaules.

- Très bien, ma voiture est juste là suis-moi.

Ils marchèrent vers la voiture et prirent la direction du XVIème arrondissement de Paris et se rendit dans un appartement non loin de là pour entrer dans l'appartement de la directrice éditoriale. Kurt, fut ébahit de la majesté du loft. Malgré la richissime décoration de l'appartement bordelais du bouclé, celui-ci est plus impériale dans un style pleinement rococo revisité. Un style plus bourgeois et bien plus onéreux qu'il ne cessa de chasser du regard. Stupéfait et ne sachant pas où poser son manteau de peur de briser la moindre dorure recouvrant chaque meuble. Kurt le garda en main.

- Suis-moi je vais te conduire à la chambre d'ami. Dit-elle simplement.

Ils longèrent de longs, de très longs couloirs dorés de boiseries ornementées. Elle poussa alors la lourde porte en bois, ouvrant sur une chambre aussi grande que le salon du bouclé. Ce n'est pas un appartement ou un loft, mais bel et bien un hôtel particulier. La remerciant de la tête, il fermi derrière elle la porte pour s'isoler et se jeter sur ce grand lit. Il composa le numéro de son ami de New-York, tout en restant dans le lit.

- Hey Kurt ça va ?

- Raconte-moi ta journée s'il te plait…

- Oh ok ça ne va pas ?

- Dit moi ta journée s'il te plait… Soupira Kurt.

Rachel se mit à raconter sa journée qu'elle venait d'effectuer et la soirée qui s'annonce pour elle, en effet encore quelques galas de charité où elle y ferait quelques performances doivent avoir lieu dans les prochaines heures à New-York. Kurt lui, se contenta lui d'écouter simplement ce qu'elle lui raconte. Et cela eut l'effet recherché, Kurt s'endormit peu à peu par ses mots.

- Enfin voilà quoi… D'ailleurs je vais devoir te laisser Kurt… Vraiment désolée…

- Non ce n'est pas grave, merci Rachel, bonne soirée éclate-toi bien !

- Bisous !

- Tchao. Dit-il simplement.

Posant son téléphone sur la table de nuit regardant son fond d'écran de lui et Blaine, Kurt sourit et serra un coussin contre lui, comme il fit chaque nuit depuis l'hospitalisation du bouclé, et s'endormit peu à peu sous les lumières de Paris. Se réveillant quelques heures plus tard, forcé par Roseland qui le secoua pour s'empresser de partir au siège social de Vogue. Un café servit par les assistantes et ils entrèrent déjà dans la salle de réunion pour commencer une longue et rude journée de négociation.

- Bonjour Blaine, comment tu vas ? Demanda l'infirmière.

- Mhmm… Ouais, ça va, ça va… Je me demande pourquoi je reste encore ici alors que je vais bien mieux. Soupira Blaine.

- Tu verras bien, en tout cas nous avons des heures de libre pour ta chambre pour les femmes de ménage, je pense que tu vas repasser quelques examens.

- Sûrement… Dit-il en soupirant.

- Tu vas avoir de la visite aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, c'est certain mais pas de Kurt, il est à Paris.

- C'est dommage… Marmonna l'infirmière finissant son contrôle.

- Oui, enfin c'est comme ça on y changera rien.

- Ton petit-déjeuner ne va pas tarder, à tout à l'heure. Dit-elle frottant sa jambe droite.

- Ok. Dit-il simplement posant ses yeux sur la télévision.

Kurt n'arrêta pas de penser au bouclé, se demandant pourquoi il ne lui a jamais redonné son portable, surtout dans ce moment où, entendre sa voix où échanger quelques mots lui ferait tant de bien. Cette lourde réunion de crise imprévus que Kurt se moqua, mais s'obstina à y participer pour garder son emploi.

- Je propose de faire une pause. Souffla Sarah Roseland.

- Faisons donc cela. S'exclama un membre.

Kurt alla au toilette se passer de l'eau sur le visage et lâcha un lourd soupire, prenant son téléphone pour téléphoner à la clinique.

- Allo oui bonjour, Kurt Hummel je pourrais avoir le service des blessés grave ?

- … Allo ?

- Bonjour Kurt Hummel, pourrais-je parler au patient Blaine Anderson ?

- Ne quittez pas… Dit-elle.

- Al… Putain… Hiii… Ah voilà, Allo ?

- Blaine ?

- Kurt… C'est toi ?

- Tu vas comment ?

- Je vais bien, enfin non… J'étouffe ? Dit-il en riant.

- Tu as hâte de rentrer à la maison, je sais, moi aussi j'ai hâte que tu rentres.

- Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point c'est dure, vraiment j'en ai marre là… Soupira Blaine.

- Écoute tu te sens véritablement mieux ? Tu gère la morphine ? Tu commence ta rééducation ?

- Oui…

- Alors demande à signer une décharge.

- Je… Tu crois ?

- Blaine j'en suis convaincu, tente au pire ce sera non, mais souviens toi que les médecins t'ont dit que c'est une question de jours, soit patient d'accord ?

- Et toi, ça va ?

- Pause réunion, je suis fatigué heureusement que je rentre ce soir.

- Tu passeras me voir ?

- Je ne pourrais pas mon train est a dix neuf heures…

- Ce n'est pas grave ne t'en fais pas, tu viendras demain.

- Oui demain sans problème, à la première heure même !

- Ta voix… Soupira Blaine.

- De quoi ?

- Elle me procure…

- Oh non, pas ça, si ?

- Si… Grogna Blaine.

- Je t'aime, on se voit demain.

- Kurt, attend, K… Kurt… Soupira Blaine.

Repartant en réunion et le laissant ainsi déjeuner, Kurt reprit part à la réunion, intervenant de temps à autres, votant, s'abstenant, enchaînant un rythme détestable mais inévitable. Blaine lui attendit les médecins comme à son habitude qui vinrent le prendre vers midi, le conduisant dans des salles d'examens pour sa cage thoracique. Le plus long à son habitude furent les résultats, des résultats qui lui furent annoncé seul, pensant recevoir de la visite mais, personne n'est à présent là a ce moment.

- Bon et bien, nous pouvons déterminer que le corset fait son travail demandé, nous allons donc vous amener à votre salle de rééducation encore aujourd'hui et nous vous ferons sortir après-demain, si, quelqu'un est en mesure de vous récupérer.

- Après-demain ? Vraiment ?

- Oui, nous allons vous retirer la morphine officiellement aujourd'hui, et également mettre continuellement un fauteuil roulant pour vous, et si votre séance de rééducation se passe bien, oui après-demain. Confirma le médecin.

- Wow…

Ce petit crie soupirant est bien le seul son sortant de sa bouche, lui qui, peu avant se plaignit de son hospitalisation entend désormais son jour de sortie. À une semaine de la Saint-Valentin, après trois lourdes semaine d'hospitalisation, la fin est bientôt proche, et le retour à une vie presque normale également.

- Nous viendrons vers vous tout à l'heure pour la séance de rééducation d'accord ?

- Ok, oui…

Repartant, les médecins croisèrent Santana qui arriva du coup, peu après la nouvelle, toquant à la porte de chambre et entrant avec un grand sourire, elle comprit qu'une bonne nouvelle lui fut annoncé au vue du large sourire et des yeux lumineux qu'il fit.

- Salut Beardy Bêêh ! Dit-elle posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Salut San' !

- Que me vaux ce grand sourire ? Une envie de coucher avec moi ?

- Non, pas encore… !

- Pas encore, oh je peux toujours garder espoir ! Dit-elle en plaisantant.

- Je sors dans deux jours… Dit-il d'une petite voix avec un franc sourire.

- Vraiment ?

- Bah oui, pourquoi te dirais-je des conneries ?

- On viendra tous te chercher ! Dit-elle grand sourire.

- Seulement Alexis et Kurt suffiront t'inquiète, toi et Marie vous pourrez m'attendre à la maison.

- Mhm, ok c'est toi qui vois, tu veux qu'on téléphone à Kurt pour lui annoncer ?

- Il est en réunion tu feras ça ce soir quand il rentrera à l'appartement.

- D'accord, bon alors, tes examens ?

Blaine se mit à lui raconter les batteries de tests qu'il à du subir avant son arrivée, des tests dans tous les genres pour sa cage thoracique, des tests parfois en aucun rapport mais comprit ensemble que c'était pour voir son état psychologique après cet évènement. Après quelques heures, deux longues heures dans cette chambre, Blaine fut dé perfusé enfin et conduit à la salle de rééducation de la clinique. En compagnie de Santana, se montrant très énergique, Blaine arriva à faire quelques petits progrès dont il n'arriva guère à faire la veille. Ce sont des petites choses bête mais si forte pour lui, lui demandant tellement d'énergie, tellement de concentration.

- Allez Blaine tu vas y arriver ! Continue ! Encouragea son ami.

- J'essai… Haaaa… Non, j'ai trop mal là… Se plaignait Blaine.

- Essai encore, tu peux y arriver… Dit-elle.

- Santana, non, vraiment… Je suis fatigué… Soupira Blaine.

Prenant une serviette pour essuyer son ami complètement trempé par sa transpiration et si rouge, qu'ils s'en arrêtèrent là pour aujourd'hui, le reconduisant dans sa chambre. Les médecins l'aidèrent à se coucher, mais Santana fut simplement dégoutée. Dégoutée de voir Blaine si trempé et qu'ils ne firent rien. Allant dans la salle de bain de la chambre, elle prit une serviette qu'elle humidifia à l'eau chaude et sortit son flacon de parfum et vaporisa la serviette, revenant vers Blaine avec.

- Qu'est-ce-que… ?

- Je vais te lavé, tu as transpirer comme un chien c'est…

- Santana non s'il te plait…

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix, je ne touche pas à ton entrejambe, d'accord ?

- Ok, alors aide-moi… Soupira Blaine qui se découvrit et dégrafa sa blouse.

- Alors assied-toi, si tu peux.

- Aide-moi quand même à me tenir droit. Dit-il.

Elle plaça sa main droite contre le thorax du bouclé et le maintient droit, pendant que l'autre main frotta son dos maintenant humide d'une eau chaude le rafraichissant. Puis, le laissa se rallonger pour partir au niveau des jambes qu'elle découvrit complètement et frotta avec insistance, typique d'un massage. Regardant le bouclé haletait de soulagement, sentant de plus en plus ses jambes mais dont l'usage resta encore tant à réapprendre.

- Tu veux te la nettoyais ?

- Euh pas devant toi !

- Je vais la mouillée, je te redonne la serviette et j'attends dans la salle de bain, ok ?

- Faisons ainsi ouais. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Partant avec la serviette qu'elle humidifia de nouveau, elle lui ramena sur son lit et alla à la salle de bain, laissant la porte entrebâillé pour l'entendre. Revenant lorsque ce fut terminer, Santana le regarda se nettoyer le torse, admirant ses abdominaux serrer dans se corset provoquant aussitôt un mordillement de lèvre et un regard croquant.

- Après je rentrerais j'ai quelques auditions imprévus ce soir…

- Oh, donc tu ne vas pas tarder à partir… Soupira Blaine.

- Ce ne sont pas des évaluations, ni devant un publique donc si tu veux je peux…

- Non, n'annule pas Santana, profite, c'est marrant ces moments là. Souria Blaine.

- Tu vas être seul…

- Bah je sus habitué ? Rétorqua aussitôt le bouclé fronçant ses sourcils.

- Alexis est en dîner avec Marie… Je, non franchement ? Je n'irais pas à cette audition !

- Santana, pour moi.

- Je… Rho qui me téléphone encore… Rala la latina.

Elle répondit à l'appel se détournant et regarda par la fenêtre.

- Oui ?

- Je suis en train de quitter Vogue et je me rends à la gare donc j'arriverais à Saint-Jean, d'ici trois à quatre heure. Comme convenu quoi. Dit-il courant à moitié pour monter dans un taxi.

- Ok euh, je ne serais sûrement pas rentré je ne sais pas j'ai une audition de dernière minute donc euh… Tu as ta clé de toute manière.

- Oui, voilà pas de souci… Au faite tu es où là ?

- Je suis avec lui. Dit-il simplement détournant son regard vers le bouclé.

- Je peux lui parler ? Demanda Kurt.

- Blaine, c'est Kurt tu veux… ?

- Oui, donne ! Kurt ?

- C'était comment aujourd'hui ?

- Je progresse vraiment beaucoup m'a-t-on dit.

- Oh c'est géniale, tu vas bientôt sortir alors, tu as fais la décharge ?

- J'en aurais pas besoin finalement… Marmonna Blaine.

- Tu es sortant ?

- Après-demain oui, je rentre à la maison après-demain.

- Après demain ! Répéta Kurt.

- Oui, après-demain, soi dans deux jours, enfin un vu qu'on est en soirée là.

- Gare Montparnasse s'il vous plait. C'est génial Blaine vraiment, j'ai hâte d'être là demain à tes côtés !

- Justement en parlant de ça… J'aimerais qu'avant de venir à la clinique tu achète avec mon argent le fauteuil roulant, et quelques accessoires qui pourrait me faciliter durant ma convalescence dans le fauteuil tu vois ? Tenta d'expliquer Blaine.

- Euh, ouais, ouais je ferais ça demain matin et j'arriverais dans l'après-midi donc.

- J'aurais ma rééducation et encore quelques examens finals dans l'après-midi donc viennent après quatre heures dans ce cas.

- Bon euh bah d'accord… Soupira Kurt.

- Et dernière chose Kurtsy, je veux que Sue m'autorise à faire cours à domicile pour certaines personnes.

- Quoi ? Et tu ne me demandes pas mon avis ?

- Juste, c'est mon piano, c'est mon appartement, tu es tout autant chez toi que moi, chez moi mais est-ce toi qui va rester x temps dans un putain de quatre roues ? Non donc je pense que ma manière de gérer mon temps de convalescence ne te regarde pas. Lâcha avec virulence le bouclé.

- Ok! Ok! Ok! S'écria Kurt. J'irais voir Sue et je lui demanderais au moins quatre ou cinq élèves par jour. Content ?

- Merci Kurt, vraiment.

- Bon bah on se voit demain alors ?

- Ouais on se voit demain. Répéta en confirmant le bouclé.

Redonnant son téléphone à Santana, les deux parlèrent ensemble puis mirent fin à la conversation après. Continuant un peu à discuter avec Blaine, Santana fut très rapidement rattraper par l'heure et du le quitter avec précipitation.

- Hey, même pas un au-revoir ? Déplora Blaine la voyant déjà vers la porte.

- Oops ! Pardon ! Dit-elle.

Santana, pressa ses lèvres le long de celles du bouclé, y déposant de petits baisers rapide mais suffisant pour en frémir. Blaine ne chercha pas à comprendre vraiment pourquoi ils s'autorisent à dormir ensemble et s'embrasser ainsi, il ne l'expliqua pas lui-même. Laissant la latina partir à son audition, empruntant les transports en commun la conduisant avec un peu de retard au Conservatoire.

- Excusez-moi de mon retard…

- Elle était en train de foutre un doigt à Blainey Beardy Bêêh ! Oh snaaaap ! Hurla Becky Michele se trémoussant le bassin.

- Et bien, puisque vous avez du retard, vous allez passez immédiatement, voyons si vous êtes encore capable de ne pas faire une fausse note. Lança le professeur remplaçant Blaine.

Elle s'avança sur la scène, prenant le petit escalier et alla au piano, saluant les autres élèves assis dans la salle.

- Je suis Santana Lopez et je vais vous interpréter Love Song par Sara Bareilles.

Prenant place sur le siège, elle régla la hauteur, et plaça ses mains sur les bons octaves, regardant une dernière fois ses doigts, soupirant un bon coup et ce mit à faire les premières notes.

**Head under water  
And they tell me to breathe easy for a while  
The breathing gets harder, even I know that  
Made room for me but it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm usually hard to hold on to**

Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me…

Accentuant le volume par la pédale, elle s'élança dans le refrain.

**I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or breaking this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today…**

**Todaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy…. Aaaaayyyyy…**

Cette note vocale qui surprit l'hémicycle lui donnant largement des points d'avance. Sue Sylvester, afficha un sourire, si rare sur son visage.

**I learned the hard way  
That they all say things you wanna hear  
My heavy heart sinks deep down under you and  
Your twisted words,  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry  
Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am**

**I'm not gonna write you a Love Song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a Love Song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or breaking this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better**

Calmant la vitesse et l'intensité, elle partit dans un côté plus doux tout en gardant la rythmique initiale.

**Reason to write you a Love Song today**

Promise me that you'll leave the light on  
To help me see daylight, my guide, gone  
'cause I believe there's a way you can love me  
Because I saaaaaaaaayyyyyy…

Les autres élèves se levèrent dans la salle, l'aplaudissant et l'encourageant. Grâce à eux Santana eut un franc sourire et s'élança de toute ses forces dans cette performance dont la voix ne fit aucune fausse note.

**I won't write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or breaking this  
Is that why you wanted a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or breaking this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that  
There's a reason to  
Write you a love song today**

**Todaaaayyy…**

Elle continua de se faire applaudir, sortant avec élégance de son siège et salua à nouveau la scène pour redescendre. Devant subir l'intégralité des passages des autres pour attendre l'avis finale de cette audition, Santana somnola sur son siège au côté de Sue qui agacer de voir sa tête se balancer lui mit un grand coup de coude dans l'abdomen, coupant quelque peu sa respiration.

- Uuuhh !

- Ta gueule ou je te pince les tétons avec les branches de lunettes de Becky. Lâcha par un petit murmure Sue, gardant son sadisme même en murmurant.

Ces simples mots suffirent pour la déstabiliser jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Kurt lui, finit par arriver à la gare Saint-Jean dont il prit aussitôt le tramway le conduisant dans les beaux-quartiers de la ville et rentra en direction du Cour de l'Intendance pour se rendre à la porte London de Diesel et grimpa à son appartement. Partant à la salle de bain aussitôt pour prendre une bonne douche bouillante il revint au bureau pour retrouver la carte bancaire de Blaine, s résignant à ouvrir les trois livres factice et chercher le livre coffre-fort dans lequel reposa sa carte bancaire, la mettant dans son portefeuille pour demain.

- Hey !

- Uuhh tu m'as fais peur ! Sursauta Kurt.

- Désolée, ça était à Paris ?

- Mhm ouais ça va, je, je file au lit excuse-moi.

- Pas de souci, vas-y… Dit-elle en marmonnant le regardant partir.

Partant à son tour se coucher. À quelques pas de là, au restaurant du Grand Hôtel, Alexis et Marie prirent le dessert et paient l'addition du repas.

- C'est sympas cette petite soirée… Avoua Marie.

- J'ai tout autant hâte… De rentrer… Grogna Alexis.

- Alors, rentrons ?

- Tout de suite.

Alexis se leva de table, prit la main de Marie et quittèrent le restaurant prenant la ligne de tramway place de la Bourse qui les conduit dix minutes plus tard à leur arrêt de ligne, descendant du tramway et se précipitèrent vers l'immeuble où se trouve l'appartement. Ouvrant la porte, ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la chambre hautant leurs vêtements se mettant à nu. Marie garda ses sous-vêtements et Alexis sa cravate, baisant les clavicules de sa jeune fiancée.

- Tu es doux ce souaaaaar….

- Je n'ai pas envie de faire mal au bébé. Dit-il caressant le ventre.

- Mhmm attentionné !

Baisant son cou sur lequel il fit pression pour y marquer ses lèvres, formant un suçon, Alexis descendit vers sa poitrine qu'il baisa et palpa avec envie, passion et acharnement.

- Avvvv… Oooww… Oui, c'est bon…

Alexis descendit le long de son ventre qu'il baisa délicatement.

- Tu vois bébé, je vais faire du bien à maman, car elle à besoin de ça tout autant que moi, cache tes yeux et bouche tes oreilles petites monstres. Dit-il embrassant le ventre quelque peu rond.

Replongeant ses lèvres dans la poitrine de la jeune femme, il pressa sa main contre l'entrejambe de la jeune femme qui roula des yeux et se mordit la lèvre à cette friction. Continuant à la couvrir de bisous la poitrine de la jeune femme qui, caresse sa chevelure.

- Je t'aime. Dit-il simplement.

- Moi aussi.

- Ok… T'es pas motivé toi…

- Mhm… Peut-oowwww ! Je… mhmm Avvv !

Baisant son bas ventre tout en tirant son string dont il fit descendre le tissus libérant ainsi ses lèvres inférieurs, Alexis la regarda une dernière fois et y posa sa langue, exerçant des petits mouvements doux de bas en haut. Dont la jeune femme se trémoussa, bougeant son bassin qu'il plaqua aussitôt écoutant ses soufflements de plaisir, l'excitant et ainsi, accentua ses mouvements et ses caresses.

- Alexis… Alexis, Alexiiiss…. Haleta la jeune femme.

- Je sais je sais, je suis…

- Tais-toi ! Dit-elle l'attrapant par la cravate.

- Owww… Je vois ! Mrs Mayre… Grogna Alexis.

Elle le poussa sur le côté et s'acharna aussitôt sur ses abdos dont elle prit plaisir de jouer avec mais s'attarda plus sur son érection déjà apparente et bien droite. La caressant quelque peu, elle finit par le regarder.

- Tu vas crier mon nom. Dit-elle.

- C'est ce qu'Mayyrreeeee !

- Re te lavé gui ! Dit-elle gardant sa verge en bouche.

- Owww… Mayre ! Tu… mhmmm…. Grogna Alexis enfonçant sa tête dans le coussin.

Enroulant sa langue le long de son prépuce dont elle titilla le bout tout en mettant au maximum sa verge en bouche, elle exécuta ses vas et vient, s'entend les veines et l'abdomen d'Avery entrer en fusion. Cessant son activité partant l'embrasser et mordre sa lèvre, regardant ses pupilles dilatés.

- Je sais que tu aimes quand je suis sur toi, mais j'ai peur qu'avec..

- Ok, allonge-toi. Dit-il embrassant son épaule.

Alexis la couvrit de tendre baisers descendant de nouveau peu à peu vers elle et entra progressivement en elle. Posant une main contre le matelas et l'autre dans la longue chevelure de sa fiancée, se penchant vers elle, collant leurs front ensemble.

- Ça va ?

- Quelle question… Tu peux allez plus vite tu sais on ne va pas faire mal au bébé.

- Ok, je t'aime, sache-le… Dit-il entre quelques soufflements de plaisirs.

- Je sais, je sais. Soupira la jeune femme, donnant un coup de nez.

Accentuant ses mouvements, elle frémit alors plus et plus fort par la même occasion. Mêlèrent ainsi leurs souffles, glissant quelques baisers tendres, devenant rapidement rouge de sueur et d'excitation. Les nerfs et son excitation prirent le contrôle des mouvements d'Alexis, frappant de plus en plus fort en elle criant de plus en plus fort.

- Je… Mayre….

- Ne te retiens pas… Soupira d'impatience Marie.

Alexis continue alors ses vas et vient en elle et son corps trembla instantanément, ses yeux devinrent noir et haletant au moment où son érection lâcha la pression de sa libération en elle sous le gémissement de sa fiancée. Alexis souffla avant de poser sa tête contre elle et se sortir.

- Je crois que tu t'es niqué le bas du dos pour trois jours. Plaisanta Marie.

- Je ne t'ai pas fais mal au moins ? Ria Alexis.

- Non, c'était très bien, brouuu il fait froid !

- Et, si je me colle comme ça ?

- Mhm… c'est mieux. Souria la jeune femme recevant un baiser sur le nez.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Se baisant l'un à l'autre, se caressant, se susurrant des mots sexuelle et irrésistible, le couple recommença une nouvelle fois leurs ébats et renouvèle cela le plus de fois possible durant cette folle nuit pour eux. Au lendemain matin, Santana partit à nouveau avant Kurt lui qui, se réveilla seul et ne perdit pas une seconde, allant prendre son café à emporter à l'extérieur et vagabonda vers la première pharmacie. Payant la location pour un fauteuil roulant, il alla également en boutique d'intérieur pour facilité la convalescence du bouclé.

- Bah alors on ne dit pas bonjour ?

- Oh, Heidi ça va ?

- Bah ouais et toi ?

- Oui, je, j'achète quelques trucs pour Blaine suite à son accident…

- Ouais Alexis m'a dit… C'est assez triste tout ça, il à tout mon soutien et si vous avez besoin un de ces quatre n'hésiter pas je serais là.

- Merci c'est gentil mais ça ira, on s'en sort bien, il rentre à la maison demain.

- Ok c'est cool, vraiment ! Par contre excuse-moi mais je dois y allez le tram fait grève donc je suis obligé de me démmerder…

- Ah merde bah bon courage, à plus tard !

- Oui, à plus tard.

Repartant vers la pharmacie récupérer le fauteuil roulant, Kurt retourna en suivant à l'appartement y ranger ainsi le fauteuil qu'il mit dans le vestibule de l'appartement et alla installer une rambarde au niveau du WC pour l'aider. Installant sur les poignets de porte un petit bâton pour les ouvrir en position assis également. Grignotant quelque chose traînant dans les placards, il alla geeker sur son ordinateur dessiner quelques croquis pour Vogue et tomba par hasard sur la surprise de la Saint-Valentin dans la boite mail du bouclé.

- Week-end à Venesia… Oh…

Lâchant un terrible soupire de remords, Kurt ferma le mail et se replongea sur Photoshop pour ses croquis Vogue. Ne voyant pas l'heure passer, ce n'est que lorsqu'il reçut une notification de mise à jour qu'il prêta attention à l'heure, enclenchant la mise à jour et se précipite vers son trousseau de clé pour partir à Pellegrin retrouver Blaine qu'il retrouva au bout de trente minute de trajet.

- Hey hey hey !

- Tu as de la chance ça fait à peine dix minutes que je suis là. Dit-il souriant.

- Tu vas comment ? Demanda Kurt l'embrassant.

- Mhm, bah ça va j'ai fais quelques progrès encore et mes résultats de tests sont encore en attente, mais la rééducation ça me plait et puis, ça me fait travailler mon corps tout ça, ce n'est pas plus mal, j'y prends plaisir.

- C'est mieux ainsi alors, j'ai sinon, acheter le fauteuil et quelques rambarde et ouverture de porte facile.

- Tu es adorable, merci Kurt.

- J'ai aussi découvert ta « surprise » de Saint-Valentin…

- Oh… Dit-il simplement se mordant les lèvres.

- On ira à Venise plus tard d'accord ? Qu'importe quand, qu'importe mais nous irons tous les deux, ensemble. Mais tu dois me donner l'autorisation d'annuler la réservation, maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Soupira Kurt.

- Ok… D'accord je… Fais quand tu rentres… Soupira tristement Blaine.

- Hey, on ira promis !

- Et on va faire quoi de notre première Saint-Valentin alors ?

- On restera tranquillement à la maison car tu auras besoin de repos Blaine.

- Wa… Super programme… Marmonna Blaine.

- Tu sais dans une maison il y a des canapés, des lits, ces espaces peuvent servir à plein de chose !

- On n'a pas besoin d'une date pour coucher… Déglutit Blaine.

- Car tu oserais me dire que Venise ce n'était pas pour faire un mini-jeu ? Rétorqua Kurt.

- … Ok, on fera ce que tu veux ! Mais je te préviens, dès que je remarche on part à Venise c'est clair ?

- Pas de problème. Souria Kurt.

Discutant des quelques exercices effectuer, ils furent interrompu par l'arrivée des médecins venant faire le dernier bilan avant sa sortie demain. Les médecins se montrant clairement optimiste et confiant lui annonce donc les manières de gérer son quotidien durant sa convalescence, les choses à éviter et à faire absolument. Sa sortie est donc officiellement prévue pour le lendemain a onze heure trente du matin. Ce n'est désormais plus une hâte mais une impatience qui pris le contrôle sur le bouclé. Et pourtant, malgré sa sortie les consignes des médecins sont rudes et lourd. L'heure tournant, le repas de Blaine servit, Kurt en profita de ce moment plus calme pour rappeler quelques trucs au bouclé.

- Ton corset tu devras dormir avec quelques temps encore.

- Oui, ce n'est pas un souci.

- Tu ne pourras pas…

- Je ne pourrais pas quoi ? Souffla Blaine.

- Me faire plaisir… Enfin pas comme d'habitude… Tu vois quoi…

- Oh… Euh… Changeons de sujet ? Souria Blaine n'ayant plus faim.

- Tu ne finis pas…

- Je n'ai pas faim. Je n'ai plus faim. Dit-il sèchement coupant ainsi la parole de Kurt.

- Ok très bien euh… Ils parlent de quoi là a la télévision je ne comprends pas très bien…

- Ils parlent du plan pour redresser le pays de la crise financière qui perdure, tentant de ressouder la majorité présidentielle pour le vote et ainsi faire accepter la proposition du Premier Ministre.

- Oh, c'est un texte important ?

- Capitale même.

- Oh… Et, c'est un bon texte ou mauvais ?

- Euh, ça fait un mois que je suis ici pratiquement tu crois vraiment que j'ai eu le temps de me pencher là-dessus ?

- Ne t'énerves pas je voulais juste savoir… Marmonna Kurt mettant son manteau.

- Tu t'en va ? Vexé ?

- J'ai trente minutes de transport pour venir jusqu'ici vu qu'Alexis ne m'a pas répondu à mes messages…

- Ok et bien, tu passeras le bonsoir à Santana et n'appelle pas ma mère, je lui parlerais demain quand je serais rentrais d'accord ?

- C'est toi qui vois pas moi, allez je file.

- Déjà ? S'étonna Blaine.

- Je suis fatigué et je n'ai pas finis mes croquis pour Vogue je tiens à le faire ce soir sans faute pour l'envoyer.

- Bon ok, tu viens demain hein ? Ne me laisse pas ici ! Marmonna avec sourire le bouclé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je serais là demain avec toi. Allez…

Kurt embrassa son front et le laissa seul dans la chambre.

- Kurt ! Hurla Blaine.

- Mais t'es malade d'hurlé comme ça ? S'exclama Kurt rentrant de nouveau dans la chambre.

- Ne pars pas, je… Je ne veux pas j'ai… Le traque… Avoua Blaine.

- Le traque de quoi ?

- Une rechute cette nuit, je sais c'est idiot mais j'ai peur ok ? S'il te plait, reste jusqu'à l'heure de fin des visites, s'il te plait…

- Blaine… Soupira Kurt.

- S'il te plait. Dit-il avec des yeux doux.

- Ok mais pas longtemps.

- Merci Kurtsy ! Souria Blaine.

Restant présent jusqu'à l'horaire limite, ils discutèrent jusque là de tout et n'importe quoi. L'impatience de Blaine était tellement visible, que Kurt sait au fond de lui, que la nuit serait courte et dur pour le bouclé. Bien trop excité pour cela. Lorsque Kurt partit, il fut remit dans son lit et non plus sur son fauteuil de chambre, regardant la télévision et s'endormit devant très rapidement, épuisé par les exercices de la rééducation. Kurt lui, rentrât du coup un peu plus tard que prévu, Santana l'avait attendu pour prendre le repas.

- Hey, te voilà enfin je vais pouvoir faire réchauffer notre bouffe devant le film !

- Quel film ? Souffla Kurt

- The Butler, tu n'as pas vu la fin je te rappelle, et là que nous avons du temps…

- Je voulais faire mes croquis en faite…

- Tu feras ça demain matin c'est bon !

- Il sort demain matin à onze heures trente justement…

- Tu as prévenu Alexis ?

- Oui, oui pendant le trajet je lui ai téléphoné il est disponible c'est bon.

- Ok, et donc notre film ?

- Ok va pour le film. Dit-il se postant sur le canapé.

Santana alla à la cuisine prendre leurs plats et mit le DVD en marche, éteignant les lumières du salon pour être plus dans une ambiance de cinéma. Ce film surprit Kurt et tomba vraiment amoureux de la prestance de la White House. Cette maison qui fut auparavant le siège de son pouvoir de citoyen américain. Versant une larme lors de la mort d'Oprah Winfrey dans le film. Santana prit leurs assiettes et alla les mettre à laver une fois le film finit. Kurt lui, partit au bureau travailler un peu sur son ordinateur, grappillant des heures sur son temps de sommeil mais plus enfin envoyés en temps et en heure, les quelques croquis demandé par Vogue. Lorsqu'il alla se coucher, il ne put s'empêcher de presser le coussin de Blaine tout en grognant de plaisir et d'impatience, mais son téléphone émit quelques vibrations, répondant à l'appel New-Yorkais.

- Salut Kurt, je ne te dérange pas ?

- Non Rachel, ça va ?

- Kurt je… J'ai une fille à Broadway qui, me fait peur, elle est talentueuse et…

- Attend, tu as peur ?

- Bah oui ? Dit-elle d'une voix agressive.

- Alors voit avec ton agence, ils doivent bien pouvoir faire quelque chose pour y remédier, non ?

- Oui, c'est ce dont j'ai fais mais leurs plans sont un peu… Horrible ?

- On m'a dit de la faire tombé dans des escaliers, la renverser avec le taxi, des plans horrible est-ce humain ?

- Wow euh… ils vont un peu loin manquerait plus qu'ils t'aient dit de la tuer.

- Bah…

- Rachel mais dans quel agence tu t'es foutue franchement, on ne joue pas à ça c'est… C'est ignoble, j'espère que tu ne vas pas les écouter, si ?

- Si Blaine aurait des bâtons dans les roues pour voir son projet s'envoler tu serais prêts à tout pour le voir réussir ?

- Bah oui évidemment, mais pas à tué… C'est ridicule ! Comment peux-tu douter de toi à ce point ? S'exaspéra Kurt.

- Excuse-moi c'est vrai que c'est grotesque mais… De là a faire des ignobles choses pour garantir ta sécurité, ou sa sécurité ?

- Bien sûr que je ferais tout mais pas de là a mettre en danger la vie de la personne c'est insensé.

- Oui tu as complètement raison Kurt, excuse-moi je… Bref, je vais y allez j'ai une répétition.

- Rachel, je te soutiens, fais ce que tu penses nécessaire pour ta carrière, mais n'en vient pas a des proportions grave qui pourrait te mettre en danger et mettre l'autre en danger, d'accord ?

- Oui, merci Kurt à plus tard…

- À plus.

Mettant fin à l'appel, Rachel se retourna vers ses producteurs avec un grand sourire, ce sourire si malicieux, si sournois et clairement ambitieux de leurs intentions commune. Kurt n'ayant rien vu venir, vient juste de donner son autorisation à un acharnement médiatique et personnel à l'égard de Blaine, qui prévoit son ascension à Broadway. Un fou-rire combla la loge de la reine de Broadway. Kurt ne peut avoir conscience de ce qu'il vient de faire, signer l'acte d'acharnement à l'égard de Blaine. Comment aurait-il pu deviner ? Même si, Santana et Blaine lui-même l'ont prévenu maintes et maintes fois de se méfier d'elle, Kurt n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Se replongeant contre les coussins il s'endormit jusqu'au lendemain sans broncher. Au petit matin, Santana entra dans la chambre pour le réveiller.

- Hey, Kurt, réveille-toi…

- Mhmmm… Quoi ? Marmonna t-il d'une voix endormit.

- Allez réveille toi si tu veux être en forme pour Blaine !

- Tu n'es pas au Conservatoire toi ? Marmonna Kurt se dressant sur le lit en baillant.

- Justement j'attends que tu te lève pour y allez…

- C'est bon tu peux y allez, à ce soir San'

- Du coup euh, Marie et moi nous viendrons ce soir à la fin de nos cours au Conservatoire pour retrouver Blaine, on n'a pas plus séché quoi tu peux comprendre ?

- Oui, oui bien sûr ne t'en fais pas, de toute façon je pense qu'un peu de calme pour la journée ne pourra lui faire que du bien, j'appréhende un peu son retour tu sais… Avoua Kurt.

- Comment ça ? Dit-elle en postant son fessier sur le lit.

- L'escalier, et le fait de devoir s'adapter à se servir de son fauteuil, avec les meubles, la salle de bain…

- Bah tu es là presque h24 Kurt tu crois vraiment que quelque chose lui arrivera ? Tu bosse depuis l'appartement il n'y aura aucun soucis tu es bête là pour le coup… Dit-elle en ouvrant grand ses yeux.

- Ouais, ouais c'est vrai je suis con pour le coup… Ria Kurt.

- Si seulement c'était cette fois-là… Marmonna Santana.

- Han ! Co…

- Pétasse je préfère. Dit-elle avec le sourire.

- Ah et au faite, hier j'ai trouvé la recette du Long Island, nous pourrons donc en faire et du coup ne pas payer aussi chère pour un verre, ça nous évitera à nous et a Blaine de sortir avec son fauteuil, vue qu'il n'y a que des marches dans le bar…

- Oh c'est géniale ça ! Grogna Kurt baillant.

- Bon allez, je file moi avant que ce soit ton trou qui baille…

- Quoi ?

- Oh, expression d'ici qu'Alexis m'a apprise, tu apprendras toi aussi tout plein d'anecdotes et chansons pitoyable qui te restent facilement en tête. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Non merci !

- Allez. Claquant la cuisse de Kurt. J'y vais, bonne journée et retrouvaille avec Blainey Beardy Bêêh.

- Santana ?

- Oui ?

- Merci d'avoir été présente pour lui, bien avant tout ça et même maintenant, merci infiniment.

- C'est à ça que servent malheureusement les amis… Souffla Santana avec un sourire en coin.

- Allez file tu vas être en retard pétasse.

- Pardon ?

- Je… J'ai dis Ma Reine ! Voyons !

- Ouais ouais fait gaffe sinon tu vois ton gode dans ta boite sous le lit ? Tu vas te le sentir bien profond.

- Quoi ? tu fouilles dans nos affaires ? S'étonna Kurt haussant la voix.

- Oups !

- En plus c'est …

- Aaaaaaaaaaah putain c'est bon je me barre j'en ai assez entendu, putain non pas lui baaaaah ! Je vais gerber… Courra Santana vers le salon pour s'enfuir.

- Bonne journée à toi aussi Santana… Souria bêtement Kurt dans son lit.

Un peu plus tard après quelques étirements sous les draps et de forts bâillement, Kurt se leva partant faire sa toilette dans la salle de bain trainant dans la douche bien chaude de très longues minutes avant de sortir pour prendre son café dans la cuisine. Peu avant de partir il reçu un appel, de Roseland.

- Kurt Hummel ?

- Oui c'est moi… Vous êtes… ?

- C'est Sarah Roseland, je viens d'avoir tes croquis et c'est pour savoir quand est-ce-que tu pourrais nous les créer ?

- Euh… Pour la fin du mois, les trois devrait être possible à réaliser.

- D'accord et bien faisons ainsi, on se recontacte d'ici là, bonne journée.

- Bonne journée à vous aussi.

S'empressant de raccrocher et de fermer l'appartement, Kurt se rendit jusqu'à chez Alexis et Marie pour éviter à Alexis de venir dans le centre-ville avec la voiture, perdant ainsi plus de temps qu'autre chose. Lorsqu'il arrive, ils prirent aussitôt la route vers la clinique avec des vêtements propre pour Blaine, Kurt avait tout préparé. Trouvant une place, et se garant, ils descendirent avec impatience et arrivent ensemble, dans la chambre.

- Je n'attendais que vous ! Souria Blaine.

- Je vais t'aidé à t'habiller d'accord ?

- Ok Kurtsy, je fais le haut et toi le bas ?

- Oui, ok.

Kurt déposa le tee shirt, et le gilet sur le lit, regardant Blaine enfiler ses vêtements, souriant il prit alors le jeans slim qu'il glissa le long de ses jambes. Une fois cela fait, Kurt alla dans la salle de bain de la chambre et prit les chaussures qu'il portait le jour de l'accident lui mettant au pied. Le changement est radical et rien que de le voir vêtu, est une bien meilleure sensation pour tout le monde. Place à l'attente ensemble. Durant plus d'une heure, les trois garçons attendirent l'arrivée du médecin avec les papiers de décharges et de consignes et ordonnances. Les trente minutes qui suivirent furent les plus longs depuis tellement longtemps, Blaine serra la main de Kurt, lui broyant presque les os, attendant encore et toujours ce médecin qui n'arrive pas toujours pas.

- Excusez-moi j'étais de consultation alors… Anderson… Sortis ?

- Oui ! Oui ! Dit-il avec enthousiasme.

- Comme je vous le disais hier vous devrez continuer votre rééducation une fois par semaine en centre, et également effectuer des exercices faciles chez vous quotidiennement. Suivre un régime alimentaire pour ne pas bouger votre corset que vous devez gardez quelques temps encore jours comme de nuit, sauf pour la toilette à faire dans une baignoire.

- D'accord c'est bon on en a une.

- Les sorties à éviter le plus possible, et vous m'avez dit être pianiste ?

- Oui, c'est exact.

- Très bien donc si vous travaillez de chez vous c'est très bien, dans d'autres circonstances vous devez rester en convalescence.

- Ce qui, va de soi.

- Et ne pas rester seul évidement.

- On signe ou ?

- Pas si vite je fais l'ordonnance avant.

Le médecin écrit l'ordonnance en même temps que les explications et le traitement à suivre en cas de douleurs persistante, finalement ce ne sont que des conseils qui furent données, mais des conseils que Kurt enregistra avec note dans sa mémoire, sachant parfaitement bien qu'une fois l'arrivée à l'appartement, Blaine reprendra de vieilles habitudes et n'en tiendra qu'à sa tête. Le médecin attaqua maintenant la décharge de sortie lisant les closes et les prochains contrôles à faire, il donna son stylo au bouclé qui trembla mais réussit à faire sa signature correctement. Les garçons réunissent les affaires du bouclé et l'aidèrent à s'installer dans le fauteuil roulant, partant en direction de la sortie. Quittant l'ascenseur, ils se rendirent à l'intendance pour régler le forfait de la télévision dont la somme s'éleva à quelques centaines d'euros. Et enfin allèrent à la voiture.

- Attend accroche-toi à moi. Kurt ouvre la porte…

- Attention sa tête…

- Et voilà ! Ça va tu es bien installé ?

- Oui ça va, merci…

Claquant sa portière, Kurt monta à l'arrière, Alexis mit le contact et prit la direction du centre-ville de Bordeaux. Le trajet fut clairement silencieux. Un silence pesant et lourd mais que personne ne rompt, laissant ainsi à Blaine, le temps de réaliser sa sortie et son retour à une vie quotidienne des plus normales. La voiture arriva enfin au Cour de l'Intendance, s'engouffrant dans une ruelle où, la voiture reposa chaque jour, Alexis coupa le moteur et descendit le bouclé qu'il installa dans le fauteuil roulant que Kurt vint de déplier. L'un poussa le fauteuil, pendant que l'autre porta la valise du bouclé des vêtements dans lesquelles il est arrivée à la clinique. Une fois devant la porte de l'appartement, Alexis reprit Blaine dans ses bras et le porta dans les escaliers alors que Kurt lui laissa le fauteuil en bas, l'autre l'attendant dans le vestibule. Ouvrant la porte, Kurt s'empressa de sortir le fauteuil du coin et permet ainsi à Alexis d'y assoir Blaine.

- Wow…

Kurt ouvrit la deuxième porte et poussa le fauteuil dans le salon. Blaine resta sous le choque, tout simplement surprit d'être ici, heureux, mais c'est tellement bizarre pour lui de se voir dans son salon après tant de jours sans y être, ressentant enfin l'odeur de son appartement, y retrouvant son quotidien, son canapé, sa cheminée, ses meubles, ses coussins, son bijou qu'est le piano, son souffle trembla, ses yeux devinrent brillant, et une main se posa sur son épaule, un visage s'approcha de son oreille lui murmurant.

- Bienvenue à la maison, Blaine…

* * *

Chanson dans l'ordre de parution :

Love song- Sara Bareilles

- Voilà je n'aime pas spécialement finir sur une parole je préfère finir sur une fin de journée pour ainsi permettre d'éventuelle bon dans le temps sans que ce soit obligé d'être mentionner car routine de jeune adulte oblige... Cette fin sur cette phrase s'explique par le fait que j'ai séparé le chapitre en deux sinon nous aurions eu un chapitre de près de trente milles mots donc assez long et pas vraiment adéquate, certains postent autant pour un chapitre moi non, je fais grand maximum vingt mille ça suffit. Donc voilà la suite au prochain chapitre !

À bientôt !


	14. Chapter 14

Salut, un léger retard de publication, je m'en excuses. Voilà vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux chaque semaine à rejoindre la lecture de DIF et ça me fait énormément plaisir, alors encore une fois - Merci! J'espère éviter les retards de publication mais quoi qu'il advienne ce sera toujours deux par semaine. Voilà pour cette chose, un rapide point des reviews et je vous laisse enfin lire la suite!

**Klaineuse** & **Ce **: _Merci beaucoup, après si je publie c'est soit, tard le soir après 10:00pm soit, le matin entre 4:00am 10:00am. Bon là, exception, c'est un peu plus tard, je peux éventuellement revoir mes horaires de publication également, enfin bon tant que les chapitres sont postés je crois que c'est ce qui importent pour vous, lecteurs. La discussion téléphonique est simple, mais je présume que tu fais allusion à l'érection du moment par la simple voix... ! _

**Klaine-Forever21Eternity:** _Merci! Oui voilà c'est plus une alchimie dans ce type, c'est complexe mais en même temps c'est aussi ce qui en fait son charme, une amitié trouble dans le comportement. Les disputes et conflits de couple sont l'essence même d'une relation, je me dois d'en faire de temps à autres, plus ou moins violente. Quant à Rachel... Si ça se trouve elle est atteinte d'une maladie psychiatrique, qui sait? _

_Pour ma première, A World To Believe, je n'avais pas besoin de quoi que ce soit car je savais dès le début avant même de l'écriture comment elle terminerait. Mais pour Dreaming Is Free donc celle-ci, j'écrirais trois fin. Il me reste encore trois chapitre d'histoire, et après j'aurais le chapitre final. Mais j'en écrirais donc trois et c'est en fonction des reviews des chapitres 26, 27, et 28, (prévus pour Août) que j'aviserais quelle option de choisis. Après est-ce-qu'elles seront des happy end? I don't know ! _

**nytiss973:** _Le problème est là... Il ne comprend toujours pas et ça va finir par prendre d'énorme proportions... Qu'attend Kurt... Qu'attend Kurt? Plus de preuve ça c'est certain, mais elles sont tellement évidente... _

Allez, place à l'histoire, bonne lecture !

* * *

Ses yeux se posèrent partout, ne réalisant vraiment pas qu'il est de nouveau chez lui. Alors qu'Alexis et Kurt eut parlèrent, lui gambada dans l'appartement forçant sur ses bras pour pousser les roues du fauteuil, se postant alors à la fenêtre du salon fixant les gens déambulant. Sa convalescence s'annonce finalement plus compliqué qu'il ne l'eut pensé. Être dans cette appartement et ne pouvoir profiter pleinement de sa liberté c'est une chose dont Blaine ne supporta pas d'habitude, alors là c'est quelque chose de bien pire.

- Ça va ? Demanda Kurt.

- Ouais, ouais je suis content d'être ici. Répondit aussitôt Blaine malgré ses quelques bégayement.

- Euh, je vais vous laisser de toute façon je reviendrais ce soir avec Mayre, ok ?

- A ce soir ouais.

- Merci pour, m'avoir récupérer, porté, c'est sympas de ta part… Marmonna Blaine.

- C'est normal, à ce soir les gars. Dit-il en quittant l'appartement.

Kurt sut aussitôt que quelque chose chagrina Blaine mais n'en dit rien, laissant Blaine s'ouvrir à lui lorsque le moment sera venu. Blaine partit à son bureau pour prendre son ordinateur portable qu'il prit sans souci, revenant au salon restant silencieux. Regardant enfin ses mails et son actualité de groupe Facebook qui lui prit en tout, est pour toutes deux bonnes heures. Deux longues heures silencieuses, Kurt n'en dit rien mais les nerfs commencèrent vraiment à prendre le contrôle sur lui-même. Puis, il s'approcha de Blaine lui autant son ordinateur.

- Hey rend moi ça !

- Non. Tu as assez été dessus. Rétorqua Blaine.

- Attend tu vas me dicter ce que je dois faire maintenant, tu es…

- Sérieux, oui. Tu es là depuis maintenant trois heures environ et tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole, je sens très bien que tu as du mal à réaliser, à t'adapter je le sais je ne suis pas idiot mais parle moi, ne te renferme pas Blaine. C'est un accident que tu as subis, tu as faillis mourir, je sais que ça te traumatise, je le sens, je le ressens. Parle-moi Blaine. S'exclama Kurt à genoux devant Blaine.

- Je vais bien Kurt, je t'assure, vraiment je vais bien…

- Je… Désolé je dois répondre c'est Paris… Souffla Kurt.

- Je t'en prie, répond c'est ton travail… Marmonna Blaine dont le visage se ternit de nouveau.

Alors que Kurt lui, passa une bonne heure au téléphone dans le bureau, Blaine lui gambada avec son siège, s'amusant à rouler dans l'appartement pour occuper son temps avant de se positionner au-devant du piano, poussant le banc pour se placer devant le clavier et jouèrent quelques notes malgré ses mains tremblantes et mal placé. Après plusieurs fausses notes il s'élança à jouer une musique sans chanter, jouant un opus de Dustin O'Halloran qu'il apprécia beaucoup, et passa aussitôt après à un grand classique de la musique aujourd'hui au piano, Someone Like You d'Adèle. N'appuyant guère sur les notes pour éviter de gêner Kurt au téléphone, Blaine se lassa rapidement des pas moins cinq musiques qu'il interpréta à ce moment-là. Retournant se balader dans l'appartement décidant au bout d'un temps d'aller prendre un bain, alla donc vers la salle de bain et ne s'aida pas des poignets handicapés de Kurt, ouvrant la porte par la force de ses bras. Lorsque Kurt entendit l'eau coulée, il interrompt sa communication et partit en trompe vers la salle de bain, regardant Blaine torse nu tentant de retirer tant bien que mal son bas.

- Blaine à quoi tu joue ? Je bosse là !

- J'ai envie de prendre un bain regarde j'arrive à me démmerder…

- C'est cool mais tu ne vas pas rentrer tout seul dans la baignoire réfléchit un peu… Râla Kurt.

- Alors aide-moi ?

- Tu ne vois pas où je veux en venir, je bosse Blaine et tu fais ta vie simplement sans me demander de l'aide ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va y arriver toi et moi pour ta convalescence.

- Regarde si je ne suis pas fichu d'y arriver seul alors, barre-toi c'est bon. Cria Blaine de nerf.

- Tu vas te faire mal…

- Ne me touche pas ! Dit-il avec un ton sec voyant les mains de Kurt venir vers lui.

Blaine se soumis au final à Kurt, hautant son corset et qui l'aida à faire le bascule de la chaise a la baignoire, puis repartit travailler. Blaine soupira de déception, pensant que revenir chez lui serait bien meilleur que la clinique mais au final, même à la clinique il eut plus de discussion et d'attention. Ne s'attendant tout de même pas à un accompagnement plus que rapproché de Kurt, non mais au moins plus de tactile, plus de touché maintenant possible dans ce lieu qu'est le leur, et pourtant, il n'en est rien. Trainant dans cette baignoire remplis d'eau et de mousse attendant là un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le téléphone claqué contre le bureau et une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer tranquillement.

- Elle est bonne ?

- Mhm ça va… Répondit-il.

- Excuse-moi mais j'avais des choses à faire…

- C'est ton métier, je comprends t'inquiète…

- Ce soir tout le monde sera avec nous pour ton retour, on fera quelque chose de très simple pour éviter de t'épuiser.

- Vient par là…

- Je suis déjà à côté de toi… Marmonna Kurt roulant des yeux.

- Embrasse-moi. Ordonna Blaine.

- Tout ce que tu veux ! Dit-il souriant embrassant Blaine.

Par la force des bras, il se fit trainer tout habiller dans la baignoire, faisant giclé de l'eau partout mais qu'importe, ils rirent ensemble et se couvrir de tendre baiser sont les mains du bouclé devinrent très vite baladeuse.

- Bl…Blaine attend, je vais te faire mal rappelle-toi pour ton dos…

- On s'en fout Kurt, embrasse-moi reste avec moi ok ? Supplia Blaine continua de l'embrasser.

- On se contente à ça alors.

- Oui je te le jure Kurtsy… Ouuhhhhh…

- Quoi ?

- Sentir ton corps contre le mien putain c'était une torture de ne plus l'avoir !

- Pf t'es con… Ria Kurt entre plusieurs baisers.

- T'aime…

- Orrrr ! Grogna Kurt.

- Hiii Tu me fais mal a mes chevilles là…

- C'est bon signe alors. Souria Kurt.

S'enlaçant et ne cessant de s'embrasser, les deux amants restèrent là de très longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'eau devienne froide. Kurt sortit en premier hautant ses vêtements et mit un peignoir, s'occupant aussitôt après du bouclé, vidant la baignoire et y laissant Blaine dedans il lui donna une serviette pour s'essuyer le dos, s'occupant de son dos et le fit assoir sur le rebord. Pendant que Kurt lui remit son corset sur son torse dont il enferma dans ce lourd encerclement, il posa sa tête contre le corps de Kurt attendant la fin de ce supplice et de tous ses claquements d'attache s'activant.

- Voilà ! ça c'est fait on passe au bas.

Lui mettant son boxer et son jeans, Kurt laissa Blaine mettre son tee shirt et le regarda s'installer dans son siège, s'y reprenant à cinq reprise mais y arriva ça. Le simple sourire de Kurt lui procura un plaisir fou et un encouragement aussi grand que son amour porté à l'égard de celui qui se dresse devant lui. Ils allèrent au salon ensemble regarder un programme télévisée sur la chaine d'information dont Blaine n'arrêta pas de commenté et de fustiger, ce qui fit rire plus d'une fois Kurt qui, ne comprenait strictement rien.

- Pourquoi tu t'y intéresse tant alors que tu vote pour les États-Unis ?

- Car je vis ici et que tout ce qui se dit, je le vivrais, même si je ne vote pas pour ce pays… C'est intéressant aussi tu sais…

- Est-ce-que nous fonctionnons comme au States ?

- Oui, clairement, quelques choses changent mais nous le voyons pas nous-mêmes finalement autrement oui c'est le même principe, tient donne moi un bloc-notes je vais te schématisé tout ça.

Dessinant finalement comment s'exécute le pouvoir en France, tout devint plus clair dans la tête de Kurt, qui ne cessa de demander d'autres choses auxquelles Blaine répondit aussitôt. Ce fut sur ce sujet, que Santana rentrât découvrant un Blaine concentré et souriant sur son bloc-notes. Lui faisant un baiser sur la joue et salua simplement Kurt, elle partit se faire un café et revint vers eux juste après, se posant entre les garçons.

- Fouuuu, c'est juste horrible, vivement que tu reviennes…

- Non, non et non il reste ici encore pour au mois quinze jours trois semaines. S'exclama Kurt.

- Tu n'as pas contacté Sue je présume ? Demanda Blaine.

- Non, car je veux que tu te reposes encore un peu, au moins là les quelques jours et pour la semaine prochaine éventuellement oui, d'accord ?

- Lady Hummel à raison, j'approuve. Dit-elle.

- Merci Santana !

- J'ai, Marie qui m'a dit qu'ils arriveraient après avoir fait une visite d'appartement, ils ont vues l'annonce sur internet pendant la pause repas.

- Oh… Dans quel quartier ? Demanda Blaine.

- Non loin de Vers Sainte-Croix, donc proche du Conservatoire.

- Ah c'est génial, faut espérer que l'appartement sera bon pour eux.

- Le loyer est clairement plus chère mais plus grand quoi. Ajouta Santana.

- Commençant à connaître Alexis, je pense que même si le prix est excessif il le prendra, surtout qu'ils ont besoin de place… Ajouta à son tour Kurt.

- Ça m'emmerde je ne pourrais pas les aider à emménager si toutefois ils prennent l'appartement… Soupira Blaine tordant quelques peu du nez.

- Ne t'en fais pas on gérera avec eux tout ça. Lui dit Kurt.

- Ouais je sais mais bon, ça me fait chier quand même… Enfin bref ! Raconte-nous ta journée San'.

- Alors et bien…

Et elle partit dans son épilogue racontant son programme de la matinée et de toute l'après-midi. Un programme lourd et intense toujours harceler pour avoir des informations sur l'état de santé de Blaine mais également sur les avancés de la comédie musicale en préparation. Seulement, Santana n'en savant rien ne put répondre à toutes les questions, parfois agaçante à la longue. Entendre autant parler du Conservatoire n'avait jamais fait autant plaisir à Kurt. Lorsqu'il vit les yeux de son bouclé si lumineux et harmonieux, il ne put s'empêcher d'y plonger son regard et se laissa envoûter par les anecdotes du jour de la latina. Ces paroles entrèrent et sortirent aussitôt de ses oreilles mais qu'importe, voir un tel sourire qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps, si l'on en retire le moment de tendresse dans la baignoire, mais ses yeux… Son regard d'enfant tant émerveiller et qui le devient encore plus lorsque Santana prit le fauteuil qu'elle plaça devant le piano.

- Un quatre main ? Notre préféré ! Allez dit oui !

- Pourquoi je refuserais ? Dit-il d'un regard provocateur.

- Kurtsy Hummel regarde moi ça ! Lâcha toute excitée la latina.

Kurt se plaça devant eux et les regardât faire le show de ces quatre mains, ne connaissant clairement pas cette musique qui est un grand classique pour les élèves de Conservatoire, mais une musique très belle malgré son côté faisant penser clairement à un requiem mais qui, n'en est pas un. Regardant le bouclé s'adonner à ce plaisir, s'adonner avec quelqu'un au piano, ce sourire toujours là. Il comprit à cet instant, la nécessité pour Santana d'être là durant sa convalescence. Son regard ne quitta pas celui de Blaine qui ne cessa de rire et de fredonner quelques chants de notes.

- Alors ? Demanda Blaine.

- Je ne connaissais pas du tout ! J'aime beaucoup. Souria Kurt.

- J'aimerais me reposer un peu vous pouvez m'aider à m'allonger ?

- Oui, allez on go à la chambre !

- Non, au salon, je veux juste m'allonger et rester avec vous. Dit-il.

- Euh, bah oui ok ce sera moins haut donc ça va. Répondit Kurt.

Tout les deux, ils aidèrent Blaine à s'allonger sur le canapé et continuèrent ensemble leurs discussions et ragots devant la télévision encore allumé sur la chaîne d'information. Alexis lui attendit Marie au Conservatoire qui sortit enfin.

- Hey ! Tu es déjà débauché ? S'étonna la jeune femme l'embrassant.

- J'ai posé ma journée je te signale j'ai récupéré Blaine ce matin et j'ai été faire les courses, donc nous pouvons allez visiter l'appartement, tranquillement !

- Géniale mais la visite n'est que dans une heure… Tu veux que l'on fasse quoi durant ce temps ?

- Allons boire un café ça fait du bien et puis bon vue le temps…

Ils partirent finalement ensemble au café non loin du quartier Sainte-Croix dans lequelle se trouve le Conservatoire et leur potentielle future appartement. L'heure passa rapidement autour de ce café, payant ils se rendirent aussitôt au point de rendez-vous dans le hall de l'immeuble rencontrant ainsi donc le propriétaire. L'appartement est en faîte celui du concierge qui part et le logement devient donc un logement simple. Ouvrant la porte sur un séjour d'une vingtaine de mètre carré, le couple fut pour le moment convaincu, double vitrage, isolation correcte, les murs et sol en bon état, pierre apparente en guise de décor. Continuant vers la cuisine, petite mais suffisante, avec quelques tâches d'humidité mais possible d'être traité, une salle de bain assez grande pour trois personnes et y mettre une table a change pour bébé, mais la surprise reste les chambres. Deux grandes chambres, aussi grande que le salon, et c'est bien là, la clé du succès de cette appartement et surtout, son tarif.

- Puis-je voir le livret énergétique ?

- Oui, oui tenez.

Alexis analysa de fonte en comble le livret et tout ce qui y est écrit est bel et bien ce qu'il à plus voir, voyant le nom des experts ayant passé l'expertise il sut aussitôt que la confiance était possible avec ce propriétaire. Refait un tour seul dans l'appartement pendant que Marie discuta à l'extérieur avec l'homme, Alexis lui, réfléchit à la décision. Faisant signe à Marie de venir pour en discuter ensemble.

- Tu en penses quoi chérie ?

- Idéale, c'est rare de trouver du premier coup, franchement j'aime bien et les chambres sont immenses!

- Donc tu le veux ?

- J'aimerais mais tu as vus le prix… Peut-on se permettre ce tarif ?

- Si j'ai téléphoné c'est que je sais ce que je fais, donc tu le veux ?

- Oui… Dit-elle d'un sourire timide avec de petits yeux.

- Monsieur ? Nous sommes acquéreur, on accepte la location, sauf si, vous avez meilleur que nous ?

- Mhm j'ai d'autres visites mais si vous êtes prêt à signer maintenant…

- Je n'ai pas de préavis à mon actuel appartement, j'ai les moyens de payer la caution dès aujourd'hui même.

- Oh bon bah nous remplissons maintenant les papiers en faisant l'état des lieux et, je vous remets alors les clés… Vous, d'accord ! D'accord ! S'exclama l'homme surprit.

Faisant état des lieux sur papier, après avoir remplis les documents et fit échange de papiers nécessaire à l'un et à l'autre. Heureusement qu'Alexis avait, tout prévu en cas de location imminente, c'est ainsi qu'après une bonne demi-heure, les clés de l'appartement leur sont données repartant aussitôt en direction du centre-ville pour allez chez leurs amis. C'est après plusieurs minutes de marches par la rue commerçante, que le couple arriva chez leurs amis accueillit par la latina.

- Heeeey ! Entrez donc, on vous attendez tout est prêt !

- Blaiiiineeeeyy ! Beardy ! Cria comme une attardée Marie.

- Bêêêêhhh ! Beugla Santana.

- Bande de…

- Gogole tu veux dire ? Souria Alexis.

- Exactement ! Allez approche folasse va !

- C'est bon de te voir ici ! Dit-elle couvrant le visage du jeune homme de tendres baisers.

- Doucement Kurtsy va jalousez après ! Ria Blaine.

- Déjà qu'il est possessif… Ajouta Santana.

- Ta gueule ! Dirent-ils tous les deux en même temps, Kurt et Blaine.

- Bière… Gin, tequila… Whisky… Ice-Tea… Long Island? Demanda Alexis.

- Exactement ! On va s'en faire des bons en l'honneur de Blainey ! S'exclama Santana.

- Je, je ne bois pas. Pas ce soir…

- Pourquoi ? Demanda tous le monde sauf Kurt.

- Je n'ai pas envie c'est tout, pas ce soir les amis.

- Et je fais de même. Répondit Kurt.

- Ok, pas de souci, de toute façon on ne veut pas boire à en vomir, juste boire un verre ou deux. S'exprima Alexis prenant place sur le canapé.

La bande d'amis discuta tout au longs de la soirée se racontant des anecdotes mais surtout, parlant des prochaines semaines pour Blaine qui, répéta à nouveau les conditions des médecins, les restrictions, les je dois et les je ne dois pas. Mais la discussion tourna très rapidement sur la visite de l'appartement, commençant par décrire l'appartement de fond en comble, donnant même l'adresse dont Blaine alla immédiatement vérifier avec l'iPad du salon. Alexis et Marie montre alors la clé de l'appartement, et par surprise, Blaine prit un verre de Long Island maison et trinqua en cette nouvelle, suivit de près par Kurt.

- Un seul, pour l'occasion de ma sortie et l'appartement, juste un ! Dit-il pour information.

- C'est bon d'être réunit ici, tous ensemble… Trois américains et deux français, qui l'auraient cru ? Marmonna Marie.

- Ta mère en string de guerre ! Lâcha Santana.

- Putain Alexis tu lui as tout raconté en vanne de merde de ce foutu pays ? Déplora Blaine.

- Et oui, et oui ! Ria Alexis avec Santana.

- Ok, je ne veux même pas en savoir d'autres… Déglutît Kurt vidant cul sec son verre.

La bande d'amis continuèrent à rire ensemble et s'échangèrent au final plein de petites anecdotes et vanne à deux balles française. Mais, Blaine n'en resta pas non plus silencieux, racontant les quelques bruits de couloirs et chamaillerie entre infirmière qu'il entendit souvent la nuit lorsqu'il fut réveiller par les douleurs où par celles qui vinrent faire les contrôles durant son sommeil. Des anecdotes médicale mais qui arriva à mettre une bonne ambiance dans le salon. C'est également la première soirée sans chanson, sans fond de musique, simplement des paroles et des rires. Blaine se frotta souvent le torse, ressentant des douleurs aux côtes à force de rire mais honnêtement, il s'en moqua lui-même.

- Le vieux que je deviens vient d'avoir une énième côte de pété !

- C'est notre Président qui vient de te marché dessus.

- Putaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain t'es horrible Alexis vas-y dégage! Cria Blaine.

- Le patapouffe? Bahahaha ! Ria la latina suivit de tous le monde.

Il n'en fallait peu pour partir sur le sujet politique et se mirent à parler de la situation économique du pays, tous arrivèrent à s'y connaître, même Santana ce qui est clairement pas le cas de Kurt qui s'ennuya beaucoup dès ce moment.

- Et si nous parlions plutôt de la Prolifération des Rongeurs Unijambistes dans nos Champs de Culture, voulez-vous ? Lâcha Kurt d'un air très sérieux.

- C'est toi l'unijambiste ou c'est Blaine ? Demanda Marie buvant son énième cocktail.

Il n'en fallut peu pour repartir en éclat de rire générale, mais c'est comme ça qu'ils s'aiment, se taquiner les uns envers les autres mais plus unis que jamais en cas de moment dure comme, l'hospitalisation de Blaine. Et les circonstances troublent tout de même de l'accident.

- Franchement je n'ai pas envie de revenir là-dessus mais au devant d'un aéroport une voiture subitement qui accélère ? M'ouais désolée mais moi j'ai du mal à croire tout ça… Lâcha Santana.

- C'est possible hein moi-même quand je suis avec Marie en voiture pendant nos vacance je pars comme un fou sur les parkings… Marmonna Alexis.

- Oui, voilà c'était la faute à pas de chance c'est tout. Ajouta Kurt.

- Le principal c'est que Kurt n'est rien et que moi, j'aille bien ? S'exclama Blaine d'un sourire crispé.

- Oui mais franchement avouez tous que c'est bizarre ! Rajouta à nouveau Santana.

- Bref, je vais m'allonger un peu je suis fatigué. Dit-il coupant court à la conversation.

- Non, c'est bon j'arrête, reste avec nous !

- Ok mais pas longtemps, je suis vraiment fatigué… Soupira Blaine.

Continuant à discuter pour une bonne heure, de tout et de rien, Alexis et Marie finissent par partir après avoir eut la proposition d'aide au déménagement d'ici quelques jours. Laissant ainsi le bouclé en compagnie de Santana et Kurt, la latina elle partit aussitôt à la salle de bain pour ensuite s'enfermer dans sa chambre, les laissant eux dans le salon, débarrassant la table basse des amuses bouches et éteignant les lumières. Puis, ils partirent dans la chambre, Blaine se mit de son côté et fut aidé de Kurt qui l'allongea dans le lit et déboutonna son pantalon qu'il fit glisser le long de ses jambes.

- Invalide…

- Quoi ?

- Rien, rien… Soupira Blaine.

- On a passé une bonne soirée, tu ne vas pas déprimer maintenant, si ?

- Faut que tu me fasses travailler les jambes Kurt.

- A cette heure ?

- Kurt…

- Bon ok, ok ! Tu me laisse me mettre en tenue de dodo au moins ?

- Oui vas-y. Souria Blaine.

Kurt se mit en simple boxer et commença les levées de jambe de Blaine, les pliant, les dépliant afin de faire contracter et réagir les muscles et nerveux. Répétant ces mouvements une bonne demi-heure, Kurt arrêta et les laissa tomber délicatement sur le lit, les repliant une dernière fois aidé de Blaine se redressant et les firent glisser sous les draps. Bascule de l'autre côté et se tourna vers Blaine, joignant ses doigts dans les siens.

- C'est comment d'être dans son lit ?

- Bon, vraiment, merci pour ton aide.

- C'est juste, normal je suis un humain tu sais, et pas n'importe lequel.

- Kurt je,…

- Tu… ?

- Pourquoi attendre encore alors que nous n'avons pas plus durant tant de temps ? Souffla Blaine.

- Tu es fatigué et je ne prends pas de risque pour ce soir.

- On s'en fout Kurt, ce n'est pas parce qu'on va se faire plaisir que je vais retourner a l'hôpital et y séjourner de nouveau.

- Sauf que… Si on change et que c'est moi, je risque de te faire mal…

- Oui donc là c'est mort…

- Et tu ne peux pas me grimper dessus avec tes jambes, donc…

- Tu me monte dessus et on fait comme ça !

- Tu trouves vite la solution ! Souria Kurt.

- Pour m'envoyer en l'air avec toi, oui, toujours. Dit-il embrassant Kurt.

Kurt glissa sa main sous le tee shirt du bouclé, engouffrant ses doigts dans le corset pour caresser les abdos du bouclé qui grogna mais souffla aussi, ayant oublié ce corset.

- Hey… Ce n'est pas grave, je ne pourrais pas te faire tout ce que tu aimes mais on va se faire plaisir d'accord ? Rassura Kurt le couvrant de tendre baiser.

- Non, c'est bon, bonne nuit. Lâcha le bouclé d'une grande froideur.

- … Ok… Bonne nuit… Dit-il simplement restant interloquer.

Kurt resta déçu, mais ne se douta pas qu'au fond, Blaine est complètement envahit d'une complexion sur ce corset lui brisant tout. Un corset plaquant son corps, l'empêcher de faire ce dont il veut, l'empêchant de bouger simplement son bassin, de se gratter, de faire ce qu'il pouvait faire auparavant. Alors, si avoir des rapports sexuelle mais dont les tendresses sont réduite, autant ne pas en avoir se dit-il. Kurt dormant sur le côté et Blaine, sur le dos à cause de son corset, regarda le plafond entendant les quelques soupires de Kurt ambiançant cette chambre plonger dans le noir dont seul la lueur du lampadaire de la rue illumina quelque peu cette lourde pièce.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre… Murmura Blaine.

- Là je n'ai surtout pas envie de comprendre, tu me chauffe en disant que nous ne devrions pas attendre et après tu casse tout ?

- Kurt je…

- Je ne peux pas comprendre je sais, bonne nuit.

- Kurt, c'est juste que… Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

- Je vais dormir dans le canapé vois-tu. J'ai envie de dormir. Dit-il prenant ses coussins.

- Kurt, reste excuse-moi… Kurt, KURT ! Hurla Blaine.

Santana bondit dans son lit et sortit de sa chambre en nuisette se mettant en plein milieu du couloir.

- C'est quoi ce bordel putain ?! Tu vas où comme ça toi ? S'attaqua la jeune femme à Kurt.

- Dormir au canapé puisque Monsieur crois que je ne peux pas comprendre certaine choses.

- Tu vas juste fermer ta gueule deux minutes et retourner dans cette foutue chambre car je n'ai pas envie d'en entendre plus c'est claire ?

- Non, mais je suis ici chez moi tout autant que toi, que Blaine.

- Donc, tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que je dorme avec lui ?

- Quoi ?

- Bah oui il est en convalescence et mérite une surveillance h24, s'il tombe en pleine nuit et qu'il est sonné avec une petite voix ? S'il a mal mais tellement mal qu'il ne peut pas le signifier fortement ?

- Ok c'est bon c'est bon, j'y retourne… Râla Kurt claquant la porte.

- Hey… Marmonna Blaine.

- Tais-toi ok ?

- Sinon tu vas sortir le fouet et me martyrisé, me cabosser encore plus ?

- Oh oui !

- J'aime le fouet tu le sais…

- Tais-toi je vais vraiment le sortir ! Je n'ai pas envie de rire là Blaine. Dit-il sèchement en s'allongeant.

- Ce corset me gêne ok ? Je sais que tu ne prends pas plaisir au final car tu ne peux rien faire avec tes doigts même s'ils passent tu touche mais ça s'arrête là tu vois pas tu ne sens rien, c'est juste merdique, et moi je ne peux pas te faire mal, je suis incapable pratiquement de quoi que ce soit avec mon bassin et mes jambes je…

- Tu as peur quoi.

- Non, je n'ai pas peur c'est juste que, je crois qu'il va me falloir un peu plus de temps que je ne le pensais pour m'habituer à notre vie avec ce corset pour le temps que je dois l'avoir…

- On va apprendre à jouer toi et moi pendant ton rétablissement, pour te mettre en confiance avec tout ça d'accord ?

- Mhm, commençons ? Proposa Blaine.

- Non, pas ce soir, non je suis encore vexé et énervé pour ça donc nous ferons nos petits jeux bientôt mais pour le moment on va dormir d'accord ?

- Kurt je…

- Dormir j'ai dis. Insista Kurt.

- Mais…

- Shhh, écoute…

- J'écoute quoi ?

- Le silence quand tu fermes ta gueule… C'est si bon !

- Uuhh ! K…K…

Kurt ria alors que Blaine lui resta sous le choc, comprenant aussitôt de qui il tient cette expression, à moins qu'il le lui ait déjà dit auparavant, son esprit bien trop fatigué ne put s'empêcher de rester en phase du gars choqué et s'endormit ainsi. Peu habituer à son retour dans sa literie, Blaine se réveilla de nombreuses fois dans la nuit écoutant de temps à autres les ronflements de Kurt pour s'endormir, d'autres fois cela n'était pas utile, la fatigue l'emporta aussitôt. Se réveillant vers cinq heure trente du matin et découvrit la tête de Kurt reposant sur son corset avec un filet de bave.

- Kuurrrt… Murmura Blaine le secouant quelque peu.

- Mhmm…

- Kurrrrrt !

- Quoi ? Marmonna Kurt de sa voix endormit.

- Tu es sur mon corset tu vas avoir mal…

- Ow… Mhm… Il est quelle heure ?

- 5 :30am, on peut se rendormir mais au pire met toi un coussin Kurtsy.

- Mhm, vais faire comme ça… Dit-il en baillant prenant son coussin et reposa sa tête.

Se rendormant aussitôt, Blaine lui caressa le dos de Kurt tout en allumant la télévision et regarda un programme de la nuit qui est actuellement diffusé, somnolant devant puis, retrouva le chemin dans les bras de Morphée pour dormir encore quelque peu. Plus tard, Santana ouvrit la porte de leur chambre et les découvre endormit dans la même position que lorsque Blaine réveilla Kurt plus tôt, souriant elle refermât la porte et alla faire couler son café se postant aussitôt au piano donc elle mit la pédale en mode silencieuse pour joué ses partitions sans les réveiller. L'oreille fine, Blaine entendit malgré tout les notes qu'elle joua et se réveilla quasi-aussitôt.

- Mhm… Il est quelle heure ?

- 10 :30 Kurt.

- On se lève ? Marmonna Kurt.

- Tu as envie ?

- Pas vraiment mais l'envie de pisser oui…

- Très romantique tout ça… Déglutit Kurt tirant un regard blasé.

- Ouvre la bouche bébé ? C'est romantique ça !

- Trash…

- Romantique.

- Trash…

- Romantiquement trash.

- Ok, mais non. Ria Kurt.

- Je vais essayer tout seul d'accord ? Je pense que pour m'y mettre ça ne sera pas difficile.

- Très bien je reste à côté de toi quand même.

Kurt fit le tour du lit et regarda Blaine s'installer sans problème dans le fauteuil roulant, ouvrant ainsi la porte de chambre et le laissa allez au toilette comme un grand, s'aidant avec la poignet de porte sur le mur pour faire ses besoins et revient en force dans le salon où, son café l'attend. Un réveil calme et agréable pour les trois. Un réveil comme ça dont au fond d'eux, voulait revoir depuis tellement longtemps, Santana prit les tasses de tous le monde qu'elle alla mettre au lave-vaisselle aussitôt et réquisitionna la salle de bain.

- Tu veux qu'on se ba… Désolé…

- Non, non tu n'as pas à l'être nous pouvons, seulement est-ce-que tu te sens capable de me porter ?

- Je crois pouvoir oui… On essaie ?

- Laisse un mot à Santana alors.

- On est chez nous elle se doutera très bien qu'on est partit se balader c'est bon.

Kurt laissa tout de même un mot sur la table et conduit Kurt jusqu'au vestibule de l'appartement, ouvrant la porte et prit Blaine dans ses bras et marchèrent lentement dans les escaliers de pierre tournant.

- J'ai confiance Kurt, détend-toi. Susurra Blaine contre Kurt.

Et ils dévalèrent plus rapidement les escaliers, arrivant au fauteuil roulant de la clinique dans lequel Kurt posa le fessier du bouclé. Partant enfin de l'immeuble et allèrent tous les deux dans le centre-ville, ensemble rien que tous les deux. Ne sachant pas vraiment dans quelle direction partir, ils firent finalement le choix de prendre les Allées de Tourny afin de rejoindre la place des Quinconces et la grande fontaine.

- Nos balades m'ont manqué Kurtsy.

- Je sais mais tu as préféré valsé avec une voiture plutôt qu'avec moi…

- Non, ce n'était pas drôle mais j'ai envie de dire donc- Ha Ha Ha. Se moqua gentiment Blaine.

- Ok tu es prêt ?

- Prêt à… ?

- Ça !

Kurt poussa le fauteuil roulant sur le goudron droit des voies routières de la ville allant en courant, dont le trajet est rythmé par des rires et quelques frayeurs mais arrivent entier devant la fontaine crachant ses jets d'eau à pleine puissance.

- Je suis sûr que tu n'as jamais fais attention à la plaque là-bas ?

- Los Angeles…

- Ouais, la ville est jumelée avec elle.

- Oh d'accord, tu m'en a pas déjà parler ?

- Sûrement, ou peut-être les filles ou Alexis je ne sais pas…

- Bref on s'en fout, il fait toujours gris dans cette ville… Râla Kurt.

- Mhm, c'est assez fréquent depuis un an ouais, enfin c'est comme ça on s'y fait je t'aurais bien amené au soleil mais bon voilà quoi…

- Ce qui m'importe c'est que tu sortes de ce fauteuil rapidement ok ? Le reste n'est que détail.

- Pourquoi on est venu ici ? Demanda Blaine levant les yeux pour voir ceux de Kurt.

- Car vois-tu, ici c'est calme, bon ok c'est un motif bidon… C'est juste pour sortir, prendre l'air et que tu vois la chance que nous avons c'est tout, je ne veux pas qu'on cesse d'espérer, la guérison sera longue mais si on t'entraîne tout les jours, qu'on stimule tes jambes sans cesse alors on peut espérer que tu remarches très vite.

- On fait un jeu ok ?

- Un jeu ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de joué là ?

- Je suis quelqu'un de porté sur le sexe tu le sais et…

- Crache le morceau allez parce que là…

- Si d'ici début mars je remarche on test sur toi le gun destroy ok ?

Le visage de Kurt se décomposa instantanément se rappelant les cries du bouclé et surtout, le bruit de ce jouet de torture, puis éclata de rire.

- Et si c'est avant le trois mars minuit c'est toi qui auras droit à ça ? Proposa Kurt.

- Arrête ça va m'excité !

- C'est bien le but, te motivé… Rétorqua d'un regard prédateur, Kurt.

- Ok, c'est bon je signe le marché !

Poussant le fauteuil un peu plus loin, Kurt se posa au sol au côté de ce siège, regardant les passants et se moquant d'eux. Puis reprit chemin vers un café non loin de là dans lequel ils s'hydratèrent autour d'un café gourmand. Un macaron, un cannelé et une part fine de tarte aux pommes accompagna ce petit espresso pour un petit huit euros tout de même. Blaine insista comme à son habitude pour payer, mais Kurt donna l'argent avant-lui.

- Tu m'énerves.

- Je t'aime aussi. Souria Kurt en guise de réponse.

Poussant le fauteuil jusqu'à la place de la Bourse, les garçons prirent le tramway en direction du Conservatoire à la demande du bouclé, et lorsqu'ils arrivent là-bas ils furent accueillit par Sue Sylvester qui, étrangement enlaça les garçons.

- Content de te voir la bonhomme mais… Tu ne viens pas pour bosser je présume.

- Je… On peut s'isoler ? Demanda Blaine.

- Ouais suis-moi à mon bureau.

Ils suivirent alors Sue et passent ensemble devant le bureau de la becketary.

- Oh Snap ! Blaine s'est fait sodomiser trop fort il est en fauteuil !

- Becky va foutre des pétards dans le cul des amoureux qui se galoche dans mes couloirs veux-tu ? Demanda Sue.

- Ok Coach! A plus tard Blainey Beardy Bêêh ! Dit-elle caressant ses cheveux.

- Euh… À plus tard… Becky… Dit-il interloqué mais avança pousser par Kurt.

- Bien, alors qu'est-ce-que tu me veux, tu es en convalescence et tu oses venir ici ? Tu sais très bien que je suis la plus démoniaque de cette ville mais pas au point de vouloir te faire bosser…

- J'ai que l'acte final à écrire et j'aurais terminé.

- Ah la pièce… Vraiment ?

- C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé avant mon accident, à Kurt de s'occuper des costumes et des décors ainsi donc, gérer le budget.

- Wow euh ok… Toute façon ai-je le choix ? Je ne crois pas… Marmonna Sue.

- Je vais donc devoir me concentré sur le spectacle, pleinement.

- C'est exacte mais j'insiste, après ton rétablissement, tant que tu es dans ce fauteuil tu ne feras rien.

- Sue, je suis apte à faire cours de chez moi, au moins pour les élèves des bourgeois de la ville, ok c'est clairement dégueulasse mais si je ne tiens pas mes quelques cours avec ces élèves là, on les perdra vous le savez très bien c'est pourquoi je voudrais maintenir les cours avec ces élèves là, chez moi.

- Hors de question.

- Ah merci Sue ! Soupira de soulagement Kurt.

- Sue, je n'en demande que quatre par jours, ce n'est pas grand-chose, s'il vous plait réfléchissez un peu à ma proposition… Je ne demande pas une prime je, juste s'il vous plait…

- … Bon je vois les possibilités horaires avec eux dans la journée et je passerais au pire ce soir à ton médiocre appartement pour te donner ma réponse.

- Merci, Sue.

- Comme ça tu ambianceras tes journées entre repos, piano et écriture de cette acte finale et nous commencerons les répétitions réelle, création de décors et costumes quand ton cul ne sera plus assis mais en l'air.

- Merci Sue, à ce soir alors. Souria Blaine repartant du Conservatoire avec Kurt, très vite rattraper par Marie.

- Hey, deux minutes les gars !

- Oui ? Bonjour.

- J'ai parlée avec Santana et elle est d'accord pour nous aider déménager dès aujourd'hui pour éviter d'arriver au 15 et payer donc un autre mois dans l'actuelle appartement, tu es libre ce soir Kurt ?

- Euh… Blaine ?

- Tu peux c'est bon, je vais y arriver seul et puis Sue doit venir, je vais gérer ne t'en fais pas… Marmonna Blaine avec un sourire en coin.

- Ok, super bon on se retrouve ce soir chez moi Kurt, bonne journée !

Et ils partirent enfin du Conservatoire pour regagner l'appartement vingt minutes plus tard, toujours porter par Kurt dans l'escalier, Blaine ouvrit la porte avec sa main et la clé, rapidement lâché par Kurt sur sa chaise roulante allant dans le salon, seul mais partit en direction de la chambre.

- Tu vas te reposer ? Hey ! Cria Kurt.

Le pourchassant dans l'immense appartement il découvrit Blaine l'attendant devant la porte de chambre d'un regard de tentation agitant sa tête en se mordillant la lèvre. Kurt s'avança alors vers lui plaquant le fauteuil.

- C'est quoi ce regard ?

- Celui du gars qui avoir un moment plus que profond avec la personne dont il est fougueusement et éperdument amoureux.

- Tu te sens prêt ?

- Non mais j'ai envie, vraiment envie alors franchement j'en ai rien à foutre. Ria Blaine.

Le fait de se faire mettre sur le lit crispa d'ores et déjà le bouclé qui perdit un peu de sa jovialité, mais se laissa embrassa par Kurt, qui mordilla son lobe d'oreille et lui fit un susson sur le bas de son cou, écoutant le bouclé haletant à cette sensation. Kurt quitta son tee shirt et sa veste qu'il jeta vers la fenêtre s'approchant ainsi du bouclé qui posa ses mains dans le dos de Kurt et se mit à embrasser les clavicules de Kurt.

- Juste, incline toi un peu tu me fais mal… Dit-il, s'arrêtant un petit moment pour.

- Oh, pardon c'est mieux là ?

- Parfait Kurtsy…

Se replongeant vers le torse de Kurt qu'il lécha, embrassa, mordilla, sentant, Blaine s'amusa avec les points sensibles de son amant qui, donna quelques coups de bassins faisant retomber de nombreuses fois la tête du bouclé contre le matelas.

- Mhmmm… Kuurrrtt… Souffla Blaine le long de l'abdomen de Kurt.

- Mhm ?

- Quitte moi ton pantalon dépêche toi… Soupira d'impatience Blaine.

Mais avant, Kurt défît le jeans de Blaine et libéra ainsi sa verge en érection qui resta tout de même couverte par le boxer sur celle-ci. Kurt hauta enfin ses vêtements au complet se reposant vers Blaine qui plaqua une main sur le dos et l'autre entre les fesses de Kurt, baisant sa ceinture abdominale avant de presser le corps de Kurt vers l'avant et s'attaqua à son scrotum qu'il baisa afin de faire jaillir la verge droite de Kurt. Un seul petit bruit se fit entendre, celui de la bouche de Blaine contre le prépuce de Kurt, mettant aussitôt la verge en sa bouche exerçant des vas et vient que Kurt exécuta, l'enfonçant jusqu'au bout de la gorge du bouclé.

- Ta laaanngueee… Grogna Kurt.

Fermant les yeux et sentant son abdomen entrait en fusion, Kurt prévient maintes et maintes fois le bouclé de sa libération proche mais ça, Blaine s'en moqua complètement, sentant les veines grossir sur la verge, sentant Kurt gémir de plus en plus fort, entrant un doigt en Kurt qu'il s'amusa à bouger rapidement. Coupé par un halètement de libération, il se laissa submerger par cette libération en lui sous les yeux virevoltant de Kurt tout essoufflé.

- T'es encore en forme pour t'occupé de moi ? Demanda tendrement Blaine.

À peine sortit de sa bouche, que Blaine grogna déjà, sentant la main de Kurt presser son paquet encore couvert de son textile, ce textile qui glissa le long de ses jambes dont rapidement, il sentit une poigne serrer sa verge et la caressa pendant un échange de baisers dans son cou. Blaine ne parla pas, simplement sortant des souffles chaud, des petits grognements de tendresse et de plaisirs. Ses yeux roulèrent à chaque fois qu'il tenta de regarder Kurt.

- Uuuhhh !

- Blaine ça va ? Demanda Kurt

- Je… Tu ne pouvais pas me dire que…

- Comme si 'javais besoin de te prévenir que je m'attaque aussi à ça… Ria niaisement Kurt replongeant ses lèvres sur Blaine.

Entrant un autre doigt, ce qui fait donc, son troisième, Kurt bougea doucement en Blaine qui se crispa mais haleta de plaisirs dont l'abdomen plaqua le corset. Kurt, de nouveau en forme sortit ses doigts et entra en Blaine par surprise.

- Kurrrrt ! S'écria Blaine.

- Je t'ai fais mal ? S'inquiéta Kurt.

Blaine ne répondit pas et resta transpirant, dont les yeux fixèrent le plafond comme s'il fut tétaniser. Kurt s'approcha alors de lui, caressant son visage et l'embrassa pour tenter de le détendre, le rassurer. Le souffle anxieux du bouclé se calma alors et ses yeux se posèrent dans le regard de Kurt.

- Je sais que tu n'apprécie pas vraiment si j'en ai pas eu ton autorisation mais…

- Shhh, c'est bon Kurt, c'est bon, tu as eu l'envie et… Ne t'arrête pas ok ? Je veux aussi que tu prennes plaisir. Dit-il.

Ces quelques mots rassure alors Kurt qui, engagea sa série de vas et vient doux et attendrissant par ses mains qui s'accrochent dans la tignasse bouclé de Blaine commençant à se faire bien longue. Les joues rosâtres, Blaine s'essouffla parmi les nombreux gémissements et grognements sortant de sa bouche. Accentuant ses mouvements pour entendre pour fort encore ces supplices adorables du bouclé dont la bouche ne cessa de trembler.

- Kurt je, Kurt ! Kurt !

- Shhh, détend-toi….

- Ouuuwwwww ! Plus foooooorrrt comme çaaa ouiii… Jubila Blaine.

- Je t'aime Beardy… Grogna Kurt frappant la prostate du bouclé.

- Uuuhhhh… Bon sang Kurrrrrt….

Ne cessant de répéter le nom de son amant sous les vibrations de la verge se pressant contre sa prostate, Blaine finit par lâcher prise et laissa sa libération éclater le long de son tee shirt qu'il a tant gardé durant cet ébat pour ne pas voir son corset sur sa peau. La simple giclé rendit fou Kurt qui frappa violement l'entrée de Blaine se libérant instantanément en lui coupant également leurs souffles provoquant un silence de quelques longues secondes.

- Kurtsy… Murmura Blaine les yeux émerveillée.

- On va pouvoir changer ton tee-shirt…

- Mhm, oui mais pas maintenant Kurt…

- Pourquoi ?

- Mes jambes, ont doit les faire bosser…

- Attend on vient de s'envoyer en l'air et…

- Profitons-en qu'on soit au lit ?

- Bon ok, oui d'accord, laisse moi…

- Non, reste comme ça. Souria Blaine les joues encore rouge.

Souriant à son tour en guise de réponse Kurt prit une jambe de Blaine et la fit travailler un long moment avant de s'attarder à l'autre jambe. Pendant tout ce temps ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pour combler le temps et surtout penser à autre chose. Ce n'est qu'après une bonne heure à cette exercice que Kurt attrapât un nouveau haut pour le bouclé et l'aida à se rhabiller repartant ensemble vers le salon prenant quelques gâteaux en guise de repas du midi devant une chaine du câble.

- Donne-moi mon téléphone s'il te plait. Demanda Blaine.

- Mhm, tient.

- Merci… Dit-il composant un numéro.

- Tu appelle qui ?

- Allo, oui bonjour Blaine Anderson j'aimerais annuler ma réserver du 14 et 15 février à Venise… Non pas de remboursement je vous recontacte bientôt pour fixer une autre date, merci bonne journée, au revoir.

- C'est fait… Commenta Kurt.

- Mhm, pour plus tard ce n'est pas grave Kurt.

Prenant son ordinateur, Blaine se mit à écrire l'acte finale, et au vue de la vitesse de frappe sur son clavier, Kurt en déduit que l'inspiration est en pleine action, prenant la peine de s'enfermer dans le bureau et y créer quelques vêtements pour s'occuper. Les heures défilant, Kurt reçu un message de Santana et en prit lecture.

**De Santana :**

_Rend-toi chez Marie, nous on nettoie l'appart, Alexis t'y attend pour faire le transfert des meubles._

**À Santana :**

_Très bien, je pars. _

Cousant quelques peu afin de fixer les tissues sur le mannequin, Kurt alla au salon et prit son manteau sous les yeux du bouclé qui afficha un regard à poser des questions.

- Je pars pour le déménagement.

- Oh ah oui c'est vrai… Soupira Blaine.

- Tu as ton téléphone à côté de toi, c'est bon tu ne touches à rien qui t'es inaccessible, tu fais très attention si tu vas dans la salle de bain tu…

- Kurt, ça va d'accord ? tout vas bien se passer, j'ai vingt sept ans tu sais… Rétorqua Blaine avec un sourire en coin.

- C'est juste que je n'aime pas l'idée de devoir te laisser seul alors que tu sors tout juste de l'hôpital…

- Je vais bien, je suis grand tout vas bien se passer d'accord ? Allez file tu vas les mettre en retard.

Kurt s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa langoureusement, soupirant en rompant ce baiser.

- Je t'aime Blaine.

- Va ! S'exclama avec sourire le bouclé montrant la sortie.

Partant en direction de l'appartement de ses amis, Kurt laissa ainsi donc le bouclé seul dans ce vaste appartement, pour la première. Contrairement à Kurt qui resta ravagé d'inquiétude, Blaine lui fut content, un silence régnant dans l'appartement lui permit alors d'écrire encore plus rapidement et obtenir une meilleure concentration d'écriture pour l'acte finale du spectacle lourd en émotion. Kurt lui arriva peu après à l'appartement.

- Wow euh, c'est vide… Je viens pourquoi ?

- Salut, euh on va charger ce meuble et le canapé dans le camion et après on part aussitôt, j'avais déjà commencé à emmener hier soir et toute la journée.

- Ok et la chambre ?

- Elle reste entière là, donc on s'attaquera à elle en dernier.

- Ok et bien chargeons le meuble ? Proposa Kurt.

- C'est parti !

Portant ensemble le canapé jusqu'au camion, descendant tant bien que mal les escaliers, ils discutèrent ensemble de Blaine et de son état de santé, et surtout, de la chance qu'il à d'être encore en vie et ne pas être paralysé à vie, espérant de toutes leurs forces à une guérison prochaine et surtout très rapidement. Une fois le canapé dans le camion, ils partirent démonter le lit, et les commodes.

- Je suis content de savoir que Blaine t'a retrouvé.

- Comment ça ?

- Il n'arrêtait pas de parler de son amour de jeunesse, son premier amour, vraiment moi-même mes premiers amours n'ont était d'idylle et pourtant j'aurais voulu le contraire, mais c'est comme ça. Certains s'accrochent et ne rencontre d'un moment magique avec le premier amour, d'autres non comme moi.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? S'étonna Kurt finissant de démonter un pied de lit.

- Je ne sais pas moi-même, j'avais envie de te le faire savoir c'est tout. Tu sais, on voit Blaine moins souvent c'est certain, il a clairement changé mais au final c'est ce qu'il lui fallait, un peu d'affection que moi et Marie ne pouvions lui apporter. Nous n'avons souvent vu avec des gars et des meufs mais ça n'a jamais durée bien longtemps tu sais puis il est partit… Tournevis.

- Oh euh tient…

- Merci… Donc je disais et il est partit à San Francisco et depuis il est métamorphosé.

- Pourtant il continue toujours de penser autant au Conservatoire… Marmonna Kurt.

- Ouais mais la musique reste sa vie, ça tu n'y pourras rien, vraiment rien. Et tu sais, l'idée de faire une comédie musicale il l'a depuis son arrivée en France il nous a dit, donc trois années maintenant.

- Wow… Il ne m'en à jamais parler pendant nos conversations Skype.

- Car il te considérer comme un vieil ami lointain.

- Ce qui compte c'est qu'il soit bien maintenant.

- Exactement ! Et tu y es pour beaucoup, crois moi je n'ai jamais vu Blaine boire comme il boit aujourd'hui, avant il allait vraiment jusqu'à vomir, bref tu l'as changé en un gars bien meilleur.

- Il souffrait tant que ça de solitude ?

- Tu lui demanderas, il te racontera. Allez on est go on prend les commodes et on revient prendre le lit et on part monter tout ça à l'appart.

Partant charger les commodes dans le camion, ils remontent pour une dernière fois et chargent le lit démonté, plaquant contre le toit le matelas et partir en fermant à double tour l'appartement en direction du nouveau. Le trajet fut silencieux, Kurt envoya quelques messages pour s'assurer de la santé du bouclé lui répondant par plusieurs messages « tout va bien ». Envoyant aussi quelques messages à Rachel lui racontant son planning fou pour sa journée New-Yorkaise. Arrivant après un long trajet ambiancer par une densité des fonctionnaires quittant la ville, le camion se gara en double-file dans la ruelle, où les filles prirent aussitôt le lit démonter laissant aux garçons la charge des commodes de la chambre, enchaînant tous les quatre les vas et vient pour vider le camion. Au bout de quinze petite minute le camion, vide partit sur le parking et ils purent, tous ensemble monter les meubles.

- Deux minutes j'arrive ! S'écria Blaine arrivant vers la porte. Poussez, je n'y arrive pas…

- C'est bon file je ferme derrière. Dit-elle.

Partant ensemble au salon, l'ordinateur poser sur la table basse avec Pages d'ouvert, Sue jeta un rapide coup d'œil acquiesçant de la tête avant de prendre en main sa tasse de café que Blaine lui ramena de la cuisine.

- Quand je vois le nombre de mots écrit je vois que tu n'as vraiment pas chaumé… Tu es sûre que ça feras deux heures ? J'ai l'impression que cela fera plus…

- Oui j'en suis quasiment sûr, il y a pas mal d'écrit sur la gestuelle c'est donc pour ça ce grand nombre de mots, enfin bref tu n'es pas là pour ça enfin si mais bon nous en discuterons une fois fini.

- Oui tu as raison bien alors j'ai étudiée ta proposition et j'ai donc comme convenus convoquée les élèves des bourgeois de la ville, et nos élèves les plus prestigieux et cinq sur les huit ont souhaité accepter de venir chez toi.

- Oh c'est super.

- J'ai donc, établi un planning pour toi, en te préservant la matinée et la soirée pour toi.

- C'est gentil Sue, merci, vraiment…

- Tu commenceras donc lundi comme ça tu as le week-end pour te reposer, enfin deux jours vue qu'on est vendredi ouais c'est ça, vendredi.

- Merci en tout cas d'avoir accepté et j'espère pouvoir reprendre mon travaille auprès du Conservatoire pour mars…

- Tu seras de retour en mars ne t'en fais pas tu sens tes doigts de pieds non ?

- Oui, mais en faite… Je sens mes jambes maintenant mais je ne sais juste plus m'en servir c'est pour ça que je dois faire mes exercices pour les stimuler et en avoir le contrôle… Expliqua cyniquement Blaine.

- Ne t'en fais pas, bientôt tu seras sur pied crois moi.

- Tu en es bien certaine…

- Normal j'ai eu aussi un accident de voiture dans mon passé et vois-tu au bout de deux mois, je remarchais car je faisais pas mal de rééducation et de stimulation, alors te connaissant, toi l'hyperactif je sais parfaitement bien que tu vas vite être sur pied.

- Tu n'en as jamais parlé…

- Car c'est du passé et que je suis passé à autre chose, tout comme toi tu passeras outre dans l'avenir c'est ainsi que fonctionne notre subconscient.

Continuant à discuter sur un sujet en rapport avec le projet du bouclé, les deux enchaînèrent les doses de caféines pendant qu'à l'autre bout de la ville, les garçons et les filles montèrent les meubles un à un, en priorité la literie pour la nuit, et à quatre, le lit fut monté en un rien de temps, leur permettant ainsi de s'attaquer au meuble de télé et les quelques commodes et étagères qui longèrent l'ancien appart. Après plus de trois heures, les vingt deux heures sonnant à l'église, la bande d'amis vinrent enfin au bout des meubles, seul le rangement et le nettoyage reste à faire mais ceci sera pour le lendemain et pour le couple. Se réunissant dans la future chambre du bébé, où trôna le piano, Marie se mit à jouer quelques notes et Kurt commença la chanson.

**You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep.  
'Cause they fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare.**

Frappant son épaule, Santana Souria et prit la suite de la chanson d'Owl City.

**I'd like to make myself believe  
This planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems.**

Tous ensembles, sauf Alexis qui filma la scène chantent cette musique, rythmé par les notes du piano brillamment réussit par Marie.

**'Cause I get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance  
A fox trot above my head, a sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread (thread, thread)**

**I'd like to make myself believe  
This planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
(When I fall asleep)**

Puis, plus calmement Marie prit la suite seule avec son piano.

**Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep**

Et remirent cela ensembles.

**To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell  
(they said farewell)  
But I'll know where several are  
if my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar  
(in a jar)**

**I'd like to make myself believe  
This planet Earth turns slowly.  
It's hard to stay that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
(When I fall asleep)**

Kurt partit aux devant accompagnait du piano pour cette avant-dernière partie de chanson.

**I'd like to make myself believe  
This planet Earth turns slowly.  
It's hard to stay that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
(When I fall asleep)**

Quant à Santana, elle, se chargea de terminer la chanson avec sa voix.

**I'd like to make myself believe  
This planet Earth turns slowly.  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seems**

Restant encore quelque peu pour la soirée, buvant une bière de remerciement avec Alexis et Marie qui elle se contenta d'un verre d'eau. De son côté Blaine, de nouveau seul enregistra son travaille et alla poser l'ordinateur au bureau, mais se bloqua avec sa chaise ne sachant pas vraiment comment ce dernier à fait pour se coince, agitant la chaise dans tout les sens, ce dernier tomba de sa chaise poussant un petit cri de stupéfaction et se cogna contre le sol.

- Putain… Mon téléphone… Oh non sur la table basse… Souffla Blaine.

Blaine vautrer sur le sol resta là jusqu'au retour de Santana et de Kurt, qui n'arrive que trois quarts d'heure plus tard, découvrant les lumières toute allumées, riant mais se stoppèrent lorsqu'ils virent le salon allumée mais vide.

- Où est t-il ?

- Blaine ? Blaine ? T'es où ? Demanda Santana.

- Ici… Au bureau… Soupira le jeune homme.

Allant le voir tranquillement elle haussa l'intonation de sa voix à l'idée de le voir au sol, le relevant et le mettant dans sa chaise avant de lui demander ce pourquoi, il s'est retrouver au sol, comme ça. Kurt arriva en trompe dont le reflexe fut celui de crier sur le bouclé avant que ce dernier hausse également la voix et le fit taire.

- C'est bon putain, je sais que je suis tombé que c'est complètement absurde de chuter mai bordel je n'y peux rien moi si mes roues se sont bloqués ! Hurla Blaine.

- Wow, du calme vous deux ok ? Ce n'est pas méchant tu as mal Blaine ?

- Non.

- Alors voilà tout est ok, tout vas bien le monde est beau ne vous prenez pas la tête bon sang…

- Désolé… Souffla Kurt.

- C'est bon n'en parlons plus ok ? Santana tu veux bien m'allonger ?

- Je vais le faire…

- Non, non tu ne me touches même pas tu m'insulte, tu m'agresse alors que je n'y suis pour rien et tu crois que j'ai envie que tu me touche ? Mais va te faire fou…

Santana frappe le visage du bouclé à cet instant, le ras-le-bol de les entendre continuellement se taper sur la gueule l'un à l'autre, ces disputes incessante alors que Blaine se doit d'une chose, se reposer et être calme. Tout est contraire aux ordres des médecins et ça, ils en eurent pleinement conscience mais pourquoi, ils continuent à se chamailler l'un à l'autre.

- C'est bon je vais te coucher, toi Kurt tu vas tout éteindre, vous allez vous couchez et vous allez cesser votre putain de dispute qui n'a aucun sens je suis fatiguée alors ne me faite pas chier c'est compris ?

- Euh oui, oui… Marmonna Kurt restant interloqué de la claque.

Kurt alla tout éteindre, alors que Santana coucha dans un silence et une froideur, le bouclé qui n'en broncha pas d'un mot. So regard désolé et à la fois vexer crispa le visage de Santana qui caressa sa joue et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres en guise de désolance. Blaine répondit d'un petit sourire crisper à son tour.

- Hey, excuse moi je suis fatiguée et franchement faire le déménagement m'a épuisé, vraiment excuse-moi…

- Ce n'est rien, je suis exécrable quand je m'y mets je le reconnais.

- On oublie alors ?

- Ouais… Dit, avec que tu partes tu peux me faire bosser les jambes un peu ?

- Oui, pas de problème. Souria Santana.

Kurt entra dans la chambre après un rapide passage à la salle de bain, regardant la latin masser les jambes du bouclé pendant que ce dernier se déshabilla.

- C'est bon, tu peux y allez merci.

- Euh, juste elle s'occupe de mes jambes Kurt.

- Je peux le faire. Râla t-il.

- Je finis ce que j'ai fais et après je me casse Lady Hummel qui à ses règles.

- Je…

Souriant tout en roulant ses yeux, Santana continua à masser les jambes du bouclé avant de leur souhaiter bonne nuit et de partir dans sa chambre. Kurt éteignit la lumière et se tourna aussitôt sans faire un baiser ou une parole à l'égard du bouclé qui, trouva difficilement le sommeil mais le trouva quand même, bercer par les ronflements de Kurt juste à côté de lui.

- Kurt… Répond… Marmonna Blaine entendant la sonnerie de son téléphone.

- Fais-le toi tu es juste à côté… Répondit d'une voix endormie Kurt.

- Pfff… Allo ?

- Bonjour chéri c'est maman, comment te sens-tu ?

- Oh… Maman, hum attend deux secondes…

Blaine poussa quelque peu Kurt pour qu'il allume la lampe de chevet, ce qu'il fit en lâchant un lourd soufflement.

- Je vais bien, et toi ?

- Tout va bien oui, comment se passe ton retour à la maison ? Tu m'as fais vraiment peur…

- J'imagine maman et, j'en suis désolé…

- Tu n'y es pour rien, Kurt m'a toujours tout raconter depuis l'hospitalisation et je tenais juste à savoir comment tu te sens, je sais qu'il est tard…

- Trois heures du matin maman…

- Oh pardon, vraiment je… Je…

- C'est rien maman ça va ne t'en fais pas… Soupira Blaine se frottant le visage.

- Et tes jambes ?

- J'ai téléphoné aujourd'hui pour avoir mes rendez-vous dans un centre de rééducation de la ville, et j'irais tous les jours à raison d'une heure par jour, je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner mais on est tous confiant.

- Bon je pense qu'on se téléphonera plus tard, je vais te laisser te reposer encore désolée.

- Maman, c'est bon, ne t'en fais pas, allez bisous.

- Je t'aime mon fils.

- Je sais et moi aussi, je t'aime. Dit-il en raccrochant.

Kurt s'était rendormit, et Blaine posa une main le long du corps de Kurt pour s'endormir ce qu'il fit assez rapidement après la fin de l'appel téléphonique. Se réveillant seul au lendemain matin n'ayant qu'à peine le temps de se frotter les yeux que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

- C'est quoi ça… Marmonna Blaine.

- Notre petit-déjeuner, un verre de jus d'orange chacun, un croissant chacun et un bol de café avec deux spéculos.

- Tu sais comment m'acheter… Souria Blaine.

- Redresse-toi s'il te plait que je pose le plateau.

- Tout de suite. Dit-il se redressant avec la force de ses bras.

Kurt posa alors le plateau sur leurs jambes communes et mangèrent l'un en face de l'autre se dévorant du regard et s'enlevèrent avec leurs doigts les quelques mies de croissants et de spéculos sur la bouche, un petit jeu dans lequel les deux amants se plongèrent.

- Hey, je file chez Alexis et Marie pour finir, vous voulez venir ? Demanda Santana ouvrant subitement la porte.

- Euh bah… C'est que je dois aider Blaine à sa toilette et puis…

- Ouais pourquoi pas. Répondit Blaine coupant ainsi Kurt.

- Ok bah sortez du lit, va te laver et on y va alors, je les préviens que je viens avec vous donc que ce sera plus long.

Montant dans son fauteuil pousser par Kurt, Blaine prit un bain pendant que Kurt lui prit sa douche pour après sortir Blaine du bain et, s'habille et prirent le chemin de la ligne de tramway. La pluie tombant, ils prirent un pas de course jusqu'à la Bourse afin de monter le plus rapidement possible dans le tramway qui les conduit aussitôt après à Sainte-Croix et prirent la direction de l'immeuble du couple d'amis, Santana et Kurt soulevèrent à eux deux le fauteuil pour monter les trois marches et le reposent dans le vestibule frappant aussitôt à la porte de l'appartement.

- Hey ! Entrez. S'exclama Alexis retenant la porte.

- Excusez-nous du bordel…

- Ce n'est pas les amis, on est là pour vous aidez de toute façon. Répliqua Blaine.

- Euh… Bon bah Blaine… Tu vas t'occuper de la chambre du bébé qu'est notre bureau tu vas ouvrir les cartons et les ranger dans les étagères ok ? Proposa Marie

- Ok montre-moi le chemin. Dit-il simplement.

Pendant que Santana rangea quelques affaires encore en carton dans le salon, Kurt repartit avec Alexis mais vers la cuisine pour y faire quelques ajustements. Marie elle montra la pièce au bouclé qui s'attaqua aussitôt aux rangements avec Marie discutant de tout et de rien, s'occupant simplement les pensées ensemble.

- Merci d'avoir été la pour Kurt durant mon hospitalisation.

- Bah, de rien c'est normale, enfin Kurt et toi vous êtes nos amis… Dit-elle d'un air étonné a ce remerciement.

- Je veux dire que, c'est très important pour moi ce que vous avez fait, vraiment.

- Blaine, tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Ouais… Dit-il faisant silence. Ouais, ça va…

Haussant ses épaules, Marie se replonge dans ses cartons, rangeant ainsi la future chambre du bébé avec son ami qui malgré son handicap à être cloué au fond de ce siège, l'aida beaucoup. Ensemble ils finissent ainsi donc cette pièce alors que les autres achevèrent le salon. Lorsque Santana frappa à la porte de la chambre leur signifiant que les sandwichs les attendaient, Blaine et Marie découvre alors la cuisine et le salon complètement terminer. Prenant une bière et le sandwich autour de la table basse.

- En moins de vingt quatre heures… Vous avez mis bouchée-double… S'exclama Blaine.

- Bah en même temps nous n'avions pas grand-chose là-bas, du coup ici ça fait un peu vide… Répondit Alexis.

- Quelques cadres et objets de décorations supplémentaire et ce sera bon. Ajouta Kurt.

- Je t'amènerais avec moi à Ikea je crois. Sortit de son silence Marie avec un clin d'œil vers Kurt.

- Sans problème !

- Bon en tout cas c'est cool au moins Marie est plus proche du Conservatoire, moi du boulot, on est moins éloigné c'est idéale quoi bon loyer chère comme nous disions mais franchement ça vaux le prix.

- Bah après Alexis, si l'ergonomie est correcte oui, voilà de toute façon à Bordeaux pour être proche de tout… Si tu ne mets pas le prix tu es juste dans la merde.

- Bah c'est ça le truc m'enfin… Merci pour votre aide, vraiment c'est sympas. Dit-il.

- Bah je compte bien en faire des soirées ici, Just Dance tout ça comme au bon vieux temps ! Rétorqua le bouclé.

- Vous faîtes ce genre de soirée ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Ouais mais généralement on fait ça aux beaux jours donc on va bientôt remettre ça. S'exclama Alexis.

- Tu devrais voir le déhanché de ton mec Kurt tu craquerais ! Enchaîna Marie

- Bref, tu lui foutrais bien ta…

- Santanaaaa ! S'exclamèrent le groupe !

- Ok… Je n'ai rien dis ! Dit-elle arborant un grand sourire malicieux.

Les discussions continuèrent sur le sujet des soirées et leurs différents thèmes que Kurt n'a pas vraiment connu puisque Blaine n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de sortir avec ses amis depuis son retour des États-Unis, mais ils comptent bien dévergonder Kurt et en organiser prochainement, lorsque, Blaine sera remit de l'accident et de nouveau capable de marcher. Passant une petite partie de l'après-midi avec eux à l'appartement, ils décidèrent de partir jusqu'au jardin public de la ville ensemble malgré les longs trajets pas vraiment simple avec le fauteuil roulant, mais le temps un peu plus clément que dans la matinée bouda à cette longue distance séparant le quartier Sainte-Croix à celui du jardin public de la ville. Blaine regarda ses amis faire des photos, se bousculer, bref, agir comme des adolescents, comme des enfants, s'amusant dans l'herbe, sur les pierres, sur le terre-plein. L'amusement, c'est bien ce qu'est témoin Blaine à ce moment, mais un amusement dans lequel il fut écarté se chargeant de faire des photos tout simplement, des photos réussies, mais sur lesquelles il aurait tant aimé être. Puis, il vit Kurt s'écarter du groupe avec son téléphone quelques instants, quelques minutes, de longues minutes supposant aussitôt à un appel venant de Rachel et non pas de Vogue, pas un samedi…

- Bouuhh !

- Uuuhhh ! Putain Santana tu recommences ça je te jure je te…

- Tu me…. ?

- Je ne sais pas mais je te le fais ok ?

- L'amour ? Ok j'en rêve… Grogna la jeune femme d'un regard prédatrice.

- Arrête un peu. Pouffa t-il de rire.

- Allez, vient reste avec à l'écart à faire que des images, vient avec nous un peu. Dit-elle poussant son siège à une folle vitesse.

Finalement, Santana prit un pas de course, allant à vive allure avec le siège de Blaine, manquant très souvent de chuter mais les rires comblèrent tellement ce moment. Blaine adore la vitesse ce n'est pas nouveau, mais avoir peur est aussi un sentiment dont il aime parfois avoir, surtout dans les conditions actuelle. Manquant de percuter des personnes, des bancs, les deux rirent tout simplement, revenant après avoir fait le tour du parc, vers leurs amis qui se reposent tranquillement sur la pelouse du parc, et Kurt, toujours au téléphone à l'écart raccrochant enfin lorsque le fauteuil arriva à destination. À la demande du bouclé, Alexis porta Blaine et l'allongea avec eux sur la pelouse regardant le ciel pendant que Kurt exerça les jambes du bouclé.

- Sinon ce n'est pas pratique quand vous faîtes l'amour je présume ? Lâcha Marie

- Hein ? S'exclamèrent, interloqué les deux amants.

- Bah c'est vrai, ça ne doit pas être simple pour vous avec ton petit handicap…

- Marie… S'exclama Alexis vraisemblablement gêner.

- Bah… On ne peut pas faire tout ce que nous faisons enfin…

- Blaine ! S'écria Kurt.

- Bah quoi ? Elle pose une question j'y réponds… Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Non mais on s'en fout putain… Râla Santana.

- Tant que vous trouvez moyen de vous faire plaisir ça va…

- Ouais voilà, ne t'en fais pas Marie pour ça… On a l'imagination, n'est-ce pas Kurtsy ?

- Tais-toi… Ronchonna Kurt continuant ses vas et vient avec les jambes du bouclé.

Un brouhaha général envahit la pelouse, par les râlements d'Alexis, de Santana et de Kurt, alors que Marie et Blaine eux, continuèrent à parler d'obscénités entre eux, qu'importent les passants et les avis des garçons. Ils continuèrent à émettre des anecdotes sur leurs ébats sexuelles au détriment d'Alexis et de Kurt, regagnant au fil de la journée l'appartement du Cour de l'Intendance, Alexis portant le bouclé et l'installa dans son fauteuil d'appartement. La bande resta dans le salon avec une bière à la main pendant que Blaine s'amusa à pianoter sur son grand piano pour ambiancer ce début de soirée. Puis, ce pianotage ressembla fort à un classique des soirées de samedi, une chanson de Billy Joël peut-être ?

- Bien, on est samedi et j'ai la chanson idéale pour commencer une petite soirée entre potes, les gars cette chanson c'est pour vous, pour nous. S'exclama Blaine.

Se plaçant officiellement sur les bons octaves, la musique prit alors forme et se laissa jouer par les doigts mais également la voix du bouclé.

**It's nine o'clock on a Saturday  
The regular crowd shuffles in  
There's an old man sitting next to me  
Making love to his tonic and gin**

La voix monta en intensité, fixant ses amis avec le sourire.

**He says, "Son, can you play me a memory?  
I'm not really sure how it goes  
But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete  
When I wore a younger man's clothes" **

Eux, firent les choeurs en agitant leurs verres de bière à la main.

**La la la, de de da  
La la, de de da da da**

Puis, Blaine accentua son doigté et la pédale du piano et chanta le refrain d'une voix portante.

**Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us feelin' alright**

Now John at the bar is a friend of mine  
He gets me my drinks for free  
And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke  
But there's someplace that he'd rather be  
He says, "Bill, I believe this is killing me."  
As a smile ran away from his face  
"Well I'm sure that I could be a movie star  
If I could get out of this place"

Reprirent ensemble le choeur et le laissa de nouveau gérer seul.

**Now Paul is a real estate novelist  
Who never had time for a wife  
And he's talkin' with Davy who's still in the Navy  
And probably will be for life**

And the waitress is practicing politics  
As the businessmen slowly gets stoned  
Yes, they're sharing a drink they call loneliness  
But it's better than drinkin' alone

**Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us feelin' alright**

**It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday  
And the manager gives me a smile  
'Cause he knows that it's me they've been comin' to see  
To forget about life for a while  
And the piano sounds like a carnival  
And the microphone smells like a beer  
And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar  
And say, "Man, what are you doin' here?"**

Blaine regarda ses amis dansaient dans ce grand salon en rythmant le chœur tout de même, un moment dont il prit un plaisir fou à observer et à rythmer en musique, reprenant une dernière fois la musique.

**Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us feelin' alright**

Jouant ainsi donc, les dernières notes musicales de la chanson en guise d'introduction finale. Son regard se posa sur le visage amusé et riant de Kurt, un visage si innocent et si différent de celui qu'il vit il y a de cela quelques mois à San Francisco. Jouer cette musique, devant ses amis et après les multiples aléas de sa vie, mais surtout cette accident, repenser à sa période de San Francisco, cette courte période mais si puissante anéantit le peu d'humeur joviale qu'éprouve Blaine en ce jour, en un instant tout partit en éclat. Pourtant, il quitta le piano et se joignit à ses amis malgré riant de force, souriant de force tout au long de la soirée n'attendant qu'une chose, se mettre au lit.

- C'est là que ce con me drague quoi ! Guitare sérieux le prénom de fou !

- Sérieusement il y a des fous partout ici ! Explosa de rire Kurt.

- Le capot vif… Ria à son tour Marie.

- Ça m'pique ça m'chauffe, j'ai l'capot vif ! Moi mon n'engin il fait à peu près ça d'haut, gros comme mon tzi doigt ! Imita Alexis.

- Pourquoi j'ai raté ça… Soupira Blaine.

- Oh pardon excusez-moi… Se leva Kurt prenant son téléphone en main qui sonna.

- Donne-moi ton téléphone.

- Pardon ?

- Donne-le-moi. Répéta Blaine.

- Non.

- Tiens Blaine ! Souria Santana.

- Hey !

- Laisse-mon mec respirer Rachel, fais ta vie. Dit-il simplement après avoir décroché.

- Mais putain tu te prends pour qui de décrocher comme ça connard? Cria Kurt figeant les discussions.

- Kurt baisse d'un ton nous ne sommes pas seul…

- J'en ai rien à faire que nous soyons seul ou non, tu n'as pas à parler comme ça a mes amis, ni à me prendre mon téléphone c'est clair ? Tu aimerais que je fasse ça pour ta mère ?

- Bon ! Bah on va y allez nous hein Marie tu es fatiguée ?

- Non pas…

- Vient on y va, bonne soirée tous ! S'exclama avec un sourire forcé Alexis tirant Marie hors de l'appartement et regagnèrent ainsi leur appartement.

Santana débarrassant la table basse parti rapidement s'isoler dans sa chambre sur son ordinateur les laissant régler leurs petits comptes. Blaine baissa les yeux ne regardant pas Kurt tournoyait de la tête qui, partit en direction de la chambre, suivit par le bouclé. Kurt le monta sur le lit, hautant son jeans, ses chaussures et chaussettes mais digne d'un crevard, le laissa se débrouiller pour le reste.

- Ok… Je vois… Souffla Blaine.

S'agitant pour se mettre en place et énervant Kurt, Blaine glissa et se cogna la tête contre le coin de la table de chevet ce qui procura un sursaut de la part de Kurt et un rapide moment d'excuses le redressant sur le lit et le mettant dans le lit.

- Excuse-moi Blaine je ne voulais pas je…

- Ne me touche pas, Kurt, retourne gentiment de ton côté et me fait pas chier ok ?

- Blaine je suis désolé…

- Bonne nuit. Dit-il froidement.

- Ok… Soupira Kurt éteignant la lumière.

L'un comme l'autre, trouvèrent difficilement le sommeil, du moins Blaine ne ferma pas les yeux de toute la nuit, valsant entre le chaud et le froid sûrement du aux nerfs et au fait d'être vexer de la manière que Kurt le lui à parler devant ses amis. Lorsque Kurt se réveilla le lendemain après un petit bâillement et son érection matinale passé, il alla vers Blaine pour l'habiller et le vit les yeux ouvert, les cernes d'un violet si sombre.

- Ok euh… Tu vas rester au lit encore un peu toi…

- Si ça peux te faire plaisir. Lâcha avec virulence mais d'une voix fatigué, Blaine.

- Je t'aime, et je suis désolé pour hier… Dit-il l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Mhm. Dit-il simplement fermant les yeux.

- Essai de t'endormir Blaine, nous ne sortons pas aujourd'hui de toute manière. Murmura Kurt à son oreille.

Partant de la chambre pour prendre sa douche, Santana elle partit faire son jogging dominical dans les rues de Bordeaux comme à son habitude, laissant ainsi Blaine s'endormir sous les bruits de l'eau coulante sur le corps de Kurt, frappant la porcelaine du fond de douche. Une fois sortie, Kurt prit son café et alla travailler quelque peu sur sa tenue dans le bureau, laissant Blaine somnolant sur le lit, soupirant et attendant que le temps passe. N'arrivant pas à dormir, simplement se repose. Kurt arriva plus tard s'allongeant prêt de lui.

- Hey…

- Hey… Répondit également Blaine.

- Tu fais toujours la gueule ?

- Nan.

- On va a la salle de bain te lavé ?

- Reste prêt de moi, serre-moi contre toi Kurt…

- Blaine est-ce-que tout va bien ?

- Serre-moi… Dit-il d'un ton plus émotif.

- Wow, hey hey, qu'est-ce-que tu as ?

- Rien… Juste, on s'aime hein, pas vrai qu'on s'aime ?

- Blaine… Soupira Kurt. Bien sûr que nous nous aimons, arrête d'avoir peur… Dit-il baisant son épaule.

Kurt entendit les reniflements du bouclé s'accentuer, son corps trembler intégralement, pleurant sans aucune raison apparente si ce n'est que la peur, la peur qui l'envahissait, mais sans réelle motif connu aujourd'hui. Des larmes cessant au bout de quelques minutes quand la porte du salon se fit entendre, la porte de chambre ouverte Santana vit les garçons enlaçait et les yeux du bouclé briller de milles cieux.

- Oh, qu'est-ce-qui ce passe par là ?

- Santana… Soupira Kurt.

- Vient toi aussi, vient… Marmonna Blaine.

Santana lança un regard Kurt qui haussa simplement ses épaules comprenant aussitôt que lui non plus ne sait rien. Se pressant sur le lit au pied du bouclé qu'elle caressa et massa. Restant là de longues minutes, pratiquement même toute la matinée, puis peu après les douze coups de midi retentissant dans l'horloge du salon, Blaine sortit de son silence.

- Le temps est passé si vite…

- Comment ça ? Demanda Santana et Kurt en même temps.

- San Francisco tout ça… Vous… Vos vies ont changé et moi…

- Santana, tu peux…

- Oui, de toute façon je vais allez prendre ma douche je pue.

Elle sortit de la chambre et Kurt se pressa de nouveau contre l'étreinte du bouclé.

- Ta vie à changer Blaine, tu nous as nous et tu n'es plus seul ici dans ce 300m² tu m'entends, tu as aussi une vie différente…

- Tu crois ?

- Bah oui, j'en suis certain, regarde le progrès que tu fais pour ton projet, tu passes tes soirées avec du monde, tu n'es plus seul, tu te dois t'entretenir ton appartement, de vivre avec des gens c'est un revirement de vie crois-moi, tu as changé ta vie donc.

- Ok…

- Allez, on se lève et on va manger ok ?

- Je n'ai pas faim Kurt, je suis vraiment épuisé… Soupira Blaine.

- Ok… Moi je vais grignoter un truc, on regarde un film après si tu veux ?

- Oui, d'accord… Marmonna une énième fois Blaine.

- Je reviens. Dit-il baisant ses lèvres et voyant le premier sourire de la journée du bouclé.

- En faite… Apporte-moi un truc…

- Ok, je reviens. Souria Kurt.

Kurt partit à la cuisine préparer deux sandwichs rassurant Santana qui joua du piano au salon, la laissant rapidement après avoir prit un dvd et retourna dans la chambre avec l'ordinateur. Se posant à ses côtés, ils mangèrent ensemble le sandwich et Kurt, enclencha le film « Million Dollar Baby ». Un film qui traîna dans la bibliothèque DVD du bouclé mais dont jamais il n'avait prit le temps de visionner ce film. Ce film si beau mais à la fois si émouvant dans son final n'arrangea pas le morale de Blaine déjà bien bas, mais ne versa aucune larme devant ce film, simplement observa pour se distraire. Ce film retraçant la vie d'une boxeuse qui remporte et triomphe mais finit par recevoir un mauvais coup, la paralysant et demande alors le droit de mourir, mourant par une euthanasie illégale faite par son coach de boxe qui, le fit à contrecœur et porte ce lourd fardeau tout sa vie.

- Kurt, tu pleures ?

- Non, non… Enfin… Si mais ça va !

- Tu es trop sensible Kurtsy !

- C'est juste que j'ai pensé, et si ça aurait été toi ?

- J'aurais voulu que tu me fasses ça, même si ici c'est illégal. Mais bon nous n'en sommes pas là allez vient approche et baise-moi.

- Hein ?

- Les lèvres !

- Oh…

Kurt passa sa main dans la tignasse du bouclé et posa ses lèvres contre celles du bouclé qu'il pressa un peu, beaucoup et entra sa langue progressivement en sa bouche, frottant ainsi celle du bouclé qui, ferma les yeux et glissa lui aussi une main dans les cheveux de son amant. S'embrassant langoureusement tout en se tripotant, ils furent interrompus rapidement par Santana qui entra dans la chambre, mais fut expressément virer par les grognements d'insatisfaction des deux. Qui reprirent l'échange de baisers passionnément. Kurt à califourchon sur le bouclé évitant à tout prix de se collé a son corset et lui faire mal.

- On va couper tes cheveux avec la tondeuse et les ciseaux ok ?

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Je ne peux pas, non j'ai l'impression de couché avec un mouton là…

- Sympas..

- Allez, vient ! Dit-il en prenant ses mains.

- Pff… Ok !

L'aidant à se mettre dans le siège, ils partirent dans la salle de bain, se mirent éloigné pour voir le visage du bouclé dans le miroir, Kurt prit la tondeuse et un sabot qui glissa sur le crâne du bouclé. A ce bruit, Santana rappliqua aussitôt regardant Kurt tondre Blaine. Hautant cette lourde épaisseur, tout en laissant une tignasse suffisante pour voir quelques bouclettes tomber le long du front du jeune homme de vingt sept printemps. Santana sourit à l'idée de revoir le visage du bouclé qu'elle connut à San Francisco, une tignasse plus sobre et plus élégante. Elle immortalisa cette nouvelle coiffure aussitôt avec son iPhone se prenant ainsi tout les trois, sans que l'on puisse apercevoir le fauteuil roulant sur cette image. Ramassant les cheveux coupés, les jetant à la poubelle et allèrent au salon pour faire répéter la latina et ses partitions de piano jusqu'à la soirée, où ils prirent un repas simple et filent chacun à leurs tours dans leurs chambres respective.

* * *

Chansons dans ordre de parution:

Owl City : Fireflies

Piano Man : Billy Joel

Le film "Million Dollar Baby" pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas est un film très émouvant qui à eu droit a un Oscar. C'est un film vraiment beau dont j'ai du coup, spoiler la fin mais vraiment il mérite d'être vue, c'est donc un film que je vous conseille en plus de toujours vous conseiller ma première fanfiction A World To Believe héhé.

Encore une fois merci vraiment pour votre présence qui chaque jour me procure de la joie, qui aurait dit d'un jour j'aurais écrit... Et qui aurait dit sur du Klaine... ! Tout ça, c'est grâce à vous alors merci...

- La suite au prochain chapitre !


	15. Chapter 15

De retour pour ce quinzième chapitre!

Merci encore à vous tous qui êtes si nombreux, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir qu'autant s'intéresse a ma deuxième fanfiction, je ne cesse de me répéter mais vraiment, merci à vous. Bon, une fois de plus j'ai quelque temps de décallage donc, je penses que je vais planifier tout cela les Lundis et Vendredis dès la semaine prochaine, comme ça ce sera mieux je pense, bref tant que la publication est faite je crois que c'est ce qui compte pour vous.

Côté review; _Le moment où, Blaine décroche l'appel et parle à Rachel est plutôt bon je trouve également, j'avais envie de montrer un côté autoritaire et exécrable(?) de Blaine. Montrer que malgré tout, il a un caractère et peut, se permettre par moment d'attaquer même si, avec recul je trouve que pour le moment il reste assez courtois. Le retour au domicile n'est pas vraiment simple pour tous le monde et on le ressent en effet, mais c'est aussi une chose logique. Un fauteuil roulant et une assistance vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre reste une procédure longue et parfois très embêtante, voir souvent. Pour eux, qui ont tout de même une vie plus qu'active, c'est assez perturbant et on imagine bien la douleur éprouvé par l'ensemble de la bande. Je n'écris pas non plus pour vendre du rêve et imaginer des choses peu crédible. Il y a, je l'admets par moment des choses surréaliste, mais je fais en sorte d'être le plus réelle possible dans les choses, et c'est je pense aussi pour ça que vous aimez lire, que nous aimons lire- les fanfictions. Parce qu'elles se rapprochent de la réalité. Tu as visité les lieux avec Street View? C'est vrai que je n'ai pas choisi au hasard, il y a tellement de cabinet de psychologue, d'avocats et de bureaux en tout genre dans les prestigieux murs du Cour de l'Intendance, que j'ai du tranché. Diesel étant très populaire mondialement, je me suis dis qu'y incrusté l'appartement là serait pas mal. Après est-ce un appartement, où des bureaux réellement, là je ne saurais te dire... _

* * *

Les semaines passèrent, et après une Saint-Valentin basique à trois, Blaine perdit peu à peu espoir en sa guérison. Son projet, maintenant terminé d'écriture ne reste plus qu'à être monté et enchaîner les répétitions, mais ce manque de confiance en lui et sa guérison, ce manque totale de motivation ne cesse de prendre force sur lui-même. Malgré les quelques cours qu'il exécute depuis chez lui, Blaine reste démotiver et sans réelle joie apparente.

- Donc tu me travaille ça pour bah lundi, bon week-end !

- Merci Mr Anderson, à lundi. S'exclama l'élève partant enfin.

Kurt s'approcha de Blaine, avachit dans son siège et pressa son menton le long du crâne à Blaine, posant ses mains vers le torse encore sous corset.

- Je vais recevoir dans peu de temps la confirmation de Rachel…

- Géniale… Marmonna d'une voix très motivante, Blaine.

- Cache ta joie… On en a déjà parlé tant de fois, elle veut venir pendant ses quelques pauses Broadway, je ne vais pas l'interdire et, ne pouvant allez à Paris comme ça, c'est elle qui vient à nous, elle logera même pas ici !

- Tu viens de le dire toi-même, nous en avons déjà parlés, c'est ton amie, pas la mienne tu es ici chez toi tout autant que moi alors, fais comme bon te semble Kurt.

- Salut les jeunes, oh bah tripoter vous tranquille dans mon salon…

- Notre salon ! S'exclamèrent les amants en même temps.

- Alors, quand est-il pour tes jambes ? Demanda Santana qui posa ses affaires sur la commode à l'entrée.

Blaine lâcha un soupire et roula ses yeux pour enfin, baisser de nouveau son regard vers ses mains qui ne cessèrent de trembler.

- Rien, rien de rien c'est toujours pareil, rien ne change…

- Hey tu ne vas pas baisser les bras quand même, si ?

- Santana, je n'y crois plus, je sens mes jambes je les sens mais je suis incapable de les faire fonctionner incapable tu m'entends ? Dit-il les yeux larmoyant.

- Tu sais ce que nous allons faire ? On va te stimulé ok ?

- Santana, même les électrodes ne font rien je dois me résigner qu'on m'a menti, je ne marcherais plus jamais ! S'énerva Blaine.

- Tu te tais un peu ? Dit-il d'une voix perçante. Bien… Ok les électrodes ne te font pas d'effet, les tapis idem, rien ne te fais d'effet mais on va, enfin je il n'est pas encore trop tard, pour allez acheter des électrodes en pharmacie, je vais revenir dans quelques minutes on va t'allonger et chaque jours, toutes les deux heures on va te stimuler tes foutues jambes, on va les faire travailler à un tel point que ce sera un supplice, un si grand supplice qu'à force elles vont réagir tu m'entends ?

- Merci… Murmura faiblement Kurt de manière à ce que seul Santana puisse le lire sur ses lèvres.

Un silence retentit dans l'appartement au moment même où Santana partit vers la pharmacie la plus proche de là, courant avec sa veste cuir noir et ses cheveux attaché, volant dans tous les sens achetant les électrodes et le produit, repartant aussitôt vers l'appartement retrouver les garçons dans la salle de bain pour la toilette du bouclé. Entrant sans frapper, Kurt à genoux au côté de Blaine dans l'eau, elle déposa les électrodes sur la commode tout en regardant les garçons dans le miroir.

- Je pense sincèrement ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure, on va te faire bosser et tout autant que lorsque tu vas en salle, tu y vas chaque jours ok mais si ça ne suffit pas en plus de nos massages, alors nous continuerons ensemble ton travail en salle d'accord ?

- Ce que tu dis me touche vraiment Santana, merci… Marmonna Blaine tordant du nez.

- Dit-toi que Kurt et moi-même te devons tout, notre vie d'aujourd'hui si prestigieuse et j'ai envie de dire, aisé est due grâce à toi et ton boulot acharné. On te doit tout en étant ici, alors franchement te torturer avec des électrodes sera juste un plaisir. Souria bêtement la jeune femme.

- Je reviens, je vais…

- Tu vas t'isoler pour parler sur mon compte avec Santana, vas-y je t'attend. Rétorqua Blaine avec un regard prédateur.

- Fronce pas te sourcils ça m'excite…

- Oh calmos ici putain ! Beugla Santana quittant la pièce allant au bureau.

Kurt la suivit après un petit baiser déposé le long de la mâchoire du bouclé, fermant la porte du bureau derrière lui commençant à parler de ses propres inquiétudes concernant Blaine. Deux mois bientôt que l'accident à eu lieu et toujours aucun signe de réaction, c'est quelque chose qui l'effraie au plus profond de lui-même, avouant clairement que devoir jouer l'infirmier pour Blaine commença à l'épuiser et prend par cela, énormément de retard pour Vogue. Santana comprit aussitôt ce dont Kurt voulut dire, tentant de le motiver à nouveau et le rassurer pour que Blaine, ne ressente pas cette inquiétude. Elle tendit ses bras dans lesquelles, Kurt se plongea.

- Je vais t'aider pour Blaine d'accord ? Pour ce qui est de ses exercices c'est moi maintenant qui m'en occupe, il a je pense, tendance à t'envoyer chier pour que tu arrêtes car lui-même n'y croit plus, et ses propos te blesse.

- C'est exactement ça… Soupira Kurt.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne t'occupes de lui que pour sa toilette et ses déplacements, je me charge du reste.

- Ok… Dit-il en reniflant.

- Euh… Tu chiale sur ma veste là ?

- Non… Dit-il reniflant à nouveau.

Un crie se fit entendre dans tout l'appartement, et son discours en espagnol qu'elle aima tant dire lors de ses crises de colère, puis des rires résonnèrent dans l'appartement, revenant vers la baignoire dont les yeux du bouclé la dévisagèrent. Santana quitta alors la salle de bain pour aller faire cuire une boîte de ravioli dormant dans le placard. Kurt lui, essuya le corps de Blaine.

- Bl…Blaine qu'est-ce-que tu fais… Grogna Kurt.

- Je te baise l'épaule, ça ne se voit pas ? Dit-il.

- Laisse mon lobe tranquille… Dit-il d'une voix partant dans les aigues.

- Tu n'aimes pas quand j'use de ma langue, comme ça… Susurra Blaine léchant le derrière de l'oreille de son amant.

Kurt lâcha un souffle de plaisir se laissant finalement embrasser le long de son buste, ses dents claquant par les frissons que lui procure Blaine, assis sur le rebord, maintenu par les mains de Kurt.

- Dégage ton marcel… Grogna Blaine.

- Si je fais ça tu tombes…

- J'ai des bras pour me tenir Bébé.

Ce simple mot le fit frémir et le rendit aussitôt fou, hautant son marcel et en profita pour viré son pantalon, entraînant Blaine sur le tapis de bain reposant au pied de la baignoire, ruant ses lèvres le long de ses clavicules écoutant attentivement chaque grognement du bouclé. Avant de se ruer vers ses mamelons qu'il prit entre ses dents.

- Uuuhhh, Kurrrrrtt… La porte ! La poooorrteee…

- Meeeerrrde… Grogna Kurt mordillant le tétons écoutant ainsi le crie perçant du bouclé.

Kurt se releva après cela pour claquer la porte et Santana entendit le verrou s'enclencher, s'engageant dans le couloir jusqu'à la salle de bain écoutant les quelques rires et grognements se mélangeant, se rapprochant de la porte et se mit à toquer.

- Tout va bien ?

- Kuuurrrrttt ooooooowww ! putain plus oooww ! Gémit Blaine.

- Santana tu n'as rien entendue, retourne en cuisine… Se dit-elle repartant les yeux grands ouverts.

- Kuurrrrrrt ! Hurla de plaisir Blaine.

Kurt, lui qui ne cessait guère se pomper Blaine, accentuant ses vas et vient, tout en sortant la verge en érection de sa bouche à chaque remonté, embrassant son bout et se replongeant dedans. Une sensation de fraicheur et de chaud qui excita et fit gémir le bouclé autant. Son corps tremblant dans tous les sens durant cet attouchement. Sentant un doigt humide titiller son entré.

- Ku…Kurrt non, pas ça, juste owww çaaaa ! Gémit à nouveau d'une voix portante Blaine qui ferma les yeux.

Arrêtant de titiller son entrée, il s'occupa simplement se baiser caresser sa ceinture abdominale, dévorant chaque abdos se contractant y laissant quelque fois la trace de ses dents, caressant de l'autre main l'entrejambe du bouclé tout en continuant de brasser sa verge avec l'autre main.

- Je… ooowww… Souffla Blaine se libérant contre la joue de Kurt.

Santana, subissait ses gémissements depuis le début, attendant qu'ils arrivent enfin pour manger. Lorsqu'elle n'entendit pus rien, mais simplement les claquements du corset, elle comprit que la partie de jambe en l'air s'acheva et qu'ils allèrent arriver. La porte s'ouvrant enfin, les roues du fauteuil se firent entendre parmi les nombreux bruits de baisers et petit rire du bouclé.

- Euh…

- Oui ? Demanda avec sourire Kurt.

- Ta joue… Dit-elle baissant son regard et mettant sa bouche en cul de poule.

- Merde… Dit-il courant vers la salle de bain.

- KKurrrrt ! Ria Blaine.

- Vous êtes ignoble ! Râla Santana prenant le siège et le conduit à la table du salon.

Attendant le retour de Kurt qui ne tarde point, ils se mirent à manger dans un silence pesant, un silence qui retient ainsi les rires de gênes des garçons. Continuant ainsi à manger en silence simplement avec en bruit de fond, celui de la télévision diffusant les informations.

- J'espère qu'il n'y en à pas partout… Dit-elle.

- Non Kurt à netto…. Aiie !

- Oui je vois… tout comme la joue…

- Bon ça va, trouve toi un mec qui voudra bien de toi et fous nous la paix Santana. Lâcha avec virulence Kurt un peu agacé.

- Ton mec me fait déjà bien des plaisirs…

- Humour, je précise… Ajouta Blaine.

- Va te faire foutre Satana. Souria Kurt.

Finissant le repas comme il a commencé, en silence, les deux débarrassent alors la table, laissant le bouclé partir vers la chambre, grimpant sur le lit visiblement sans l'aide de Kurt qui, alla le rejoindre aussitôt après un coup de balai effectuer dans les différentes pièces. Hautant son pantalon, et s'allongea à ses côtés devant la télévision allumée pour l'occasion.

- Tu feras dès demain tes quelques exercices avec Santana d'accord ? Dit-il caressant sa tignasse.

- Ouais, ne t'en fais pas… Marmonna Blaine regardant le film.

- Tu veux qu'on remette ça ?

- Kurt, je suis épuisé, vraiment j'ai eu une rude journée…

- Je ne te demandais pas de t'occuper de moi, mais moi m'occuper de toi.

- Même, Kurt, laisse-moi cette soirée tranquille ok ?

- Ok, pas de souci, regardons le film alors c'est si passionnant… Dit-il d'un air ironique.

Pendant le long du film, Kurt sentit une main sur sa cuisse, une main se rapprochant rapidement de son entrejambe, montant de plus en plus et s'engouffra dans cet entrejambe, donnant un coup de bassin suivit un petit grognement. Il bascula sur Kurt qu'il couvrit de baiser tendre embrassant son corps qu'il tient par la force de ses mains, baisant tout les recoins de son corps, le poussant vers le haut du lit continuant à le couvrir de baiser.

- B…. B… Blaine…. Blaine….

- T'aime ça quand je te bouffe le nombril hein ?

- Blaine ! Tes jambes ! Cria si fort, que Santana entendit.

Blaine s'arrêta, Santana elle arriva en trompe dans la chambre, surprenant les deux hommes nus, si ce n'est Blaine gardant son tee-shirt, ouvrant grand les yeux sur Blaine à genoux. Ne comprenant pas, il baissa son regard sur lui-même et compris, lâchant tout et se laissa tomber sur le corps de Kurt à cause de l'émotion et surtout, du choc. Reflexe de Kurt, couvrir leurs corps nus.

- Wow euh… Est-ce-que j'ai vu ce que je crois ? Demanda Santana.

- Je… Non ce n'est pas possible… Ria de nerf Blaine.

- Santana, tu sors deux minutes qu'on mette nos…

- Oui, deux minutes Kurt, vas-y… Dit-elle se retournant simplement.

- C'est bon. Dit-il quelques instants plus tard, sortant du lit.

Santana rejoignit alors Kurt et se postèrent devant le bouclé toujours couché sur le lit lui qui fixa maintenant le plafond, jetant un dernier regard à Santana qui acquiesce de la tête Kurt s'avança vers Blaine.

- Tu vas prendre mes mains d'accord ?

- Kurt je, je ne sens pas mes jambes je te dis…

- On fait juste un test d'accord ?

- Je suis là si tu tombes ! Ajouta Santana.

- … Ok…

Il prit les mains de Kurt, maintenant assis sur le lit et se laissa mettre debout, Santana elle plaqua son dos et son abdomen dans ses mains afin de le stabiliser, restant comme ça quelques minutes, sur des jambes fléchissant et tremblante.

- Tu es prêt ? Demanda Kurt.

- Je ne sais pas…

Santana, lâcha le bouclé qui commença aussitôt à valsaient dans tous les sens et fit reculer Kurt se jetant dans ses bras avec quelques mouvements ressemblant à une articulation des jambes et surtout, une démarche. Répétant cela plusieurs fois, Blaine ne voyant pas, et surtout ne voulant pas réaliser ce qui se passe piqua une crise de nerfs et retrouva son lit sans broncher, Santana quitta alors la chambre pour les laisser discuter ensemble.

- Je sais que tu n'y crois pas, mais pourtant ce que tu viens de faire ce soir c'est juste la porte à ta guérison… Murmura Kurt caressant le cou de Blaine avec ses doigts.

- Kurt, c'est impossible…

- Blaine, regarde-moi, si c'est possible, c'est réelle, tu as de nouveau tes jambes, on va juste devoir te réapprendre à marcher, Blaine tu vas abandonner ce fauteuil roulant !

- Approche s'il te plait… Soupira Blaine.

- Demain, on va utiliser les électrodes, je te ferais fonctionner les articulations et après on ira sur le tapis de course toi et moi ok ?

- Je vais tomber Kurt…

- Je serais derrière toi, et toi tu te tiendras aux poignets d'accord ? Dit-il baisant son cou.

- Je t'aime.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu ferais sans moi…

- Je continuerais à me toucher avec mes mains ? Aouu !

- Enfoiré ! Ria Kurt pressant ses lèvres contre celles du bouclé.

Riant, ils s'embrassent de nouveau restant prêt l'un de l'autre s'endormant après cette lourde émotion joviale. Le lendemain, Kurt se réveilla, le visage marqué par une nuit courte et perturbé, retrouvant Santana dans la cuisine, assise sur le plan de travail buvant son café.

- Salut…

- Salut Kurt ça va ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Mon cœur veut hurler un oui, mais mon corps me dit non sinon je tombe… Souffla Kurt se servant une tasse de café chaud.

- Vivement lundi qu'il aille à la salle de rééducation mais là va falloir qu'on le stimule nous-mêmes, c'est impensable de ne pas l'aider.

- Je suis de cet avis également, nous devons le stimuler avec le tapis de course et les exercices habituels.

- Avec ou sans son accord ?

- Qu'importe nous prenons décision à sa place un point c'est tout.

Finissant ainsi de prendre leurs doses de caféines, ils attendirent ensemble le réveil du bouclé qui ne tarda pas, faisant sa toilette et le posèrent tranquillement dans son siège déjà sur l'ordinateur pour regarder l'acte final de son projet, y apportant quelques corrections. Puis, les deux amis se lancèrent du regard.

- Bon tu viens on va te faire bouger les jambes sur le lit ?

- Ok, allons-y. Dit-il simplement suivant ainsi Santana allant dans sa chambre.

L'aidant à grimper sur le lit, elle lui hauta le pantalon plaçant les électrodes et fit bouger ses jambes qu'il sentit, lorsque Santana enclencha après deux petits quarts d'heures de simples articulations, les électrodes, aussitôt Blaine poussa ses petits crie et rétracta ses jambes à la surprise de Kurt et de Santana.

- Wow euh désolée, ne croit pas que te voir souffrir me plait mais…

- Aaaaa ! Arrêtent ils sont trop puissant !

- Tu as vus ? S'exclama Kurt.

- Santanaaaaa ! Pitié arrête ! Pleura Blaine de douleur bougeant ses jambes.

- Arrête les Santana… Marmonna Kurt.

Aussitôt ce cri, elle hauta les électrodes du bouclé et massa ses jambes en guise de remède miracle contre la douleur, Kurt lui joint sa main dans celle du bouclé. C'est à ce moment que tous les trois réalisèrent que Blaine est enfin prêt à marcher. L'aidant à se lever, ils le mirent dans le siège et allèrent vers le tapis de course dans lequel Blaine se mit devant, prenant appui sur les poignets, Kurt se posta derrière et Santana devant.

- On va y arriver d'accord ? Lui dit Kurt.

- Pas du premier coup, et ok même si on en tire quelque chose… Ajouta Santana.

- Ce ne sera pas ça encore ok ? Mais on va y arriver ensemble. Poursuivit Kurt posant ses mains contre le flanc du bouclé.

- J'ai peur de marché… Ria cyniquement le bouclé.

- Et nous on à peur que tu te fasses mal. Rétorqua Santana.

- Alors pourquoi…

- On s'en fout, moi ou Santana on amortira ta chute, tu es prêt ?

- Allons-y… Soupira Blaine.

Au premier essai, Santana arrêta tout, Blaine glissa, pendant plus d'une heure de tentatives, Blaine n'arriva à rien. Blaine s'énerva de plus en plus, les insultant parfois, mais ils continuèrent, jusqu'à ce que Santana décide d'augmenter la vitesse du tapis, les pieds de Blaine roulèrent sur ce tapis, Kurt maintient de toute ses forces alors, Blaine et…

- Continue ne t'arrête pas, vas-y c'est bien, Blaine continue ! Continue bordel ! S'exclama Kurt.

- Je marche ! Je marche ! Dit-il avant de faire tomber Kurt et tomber, sur lui.

Kurt eut quelque peu la respiration de coupé, prendre les tiges de fer du corset en plein abdomen l'a un peu surprit et la masse musculaire, le poids simple du bouclé n'en fait qu'ajouter une couche.

- Et bah ! Pas devant moi les gars… Ria Santana, ramassant Blaine qu'elle assit dans son siège. Kurt ça va ?

- Oui, ça va, wow Blaine tu…

- Vous croyez que je peux marcher là… ?

- On va sortir du cellier, se mettre au salon et on va tester d'accord ?

- Oui j'ai hâte parce que…

- Juste, tu ne marcheras pas correctement tu risques souvent de dérapé, donc on garde le siège près de nous au salon, et tu te déplaces que si on te tient ok ? Dit-elle coupant ses quelques mots.

- D'accord…

Partant au salon, ils posèrent le siège contre le canapé et Kurt prit les mains de Blaine qui fit des pas maladroits se vautrant dans ses bras, mais rirent ensemble. Kurt avait l'impression d'apprendre à un enfant ses premiers pas et, pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas un médecin spécialiste dans la rééducation il n'est pas mécontent des efforts d'acharnement du jour, mais sait, au fond que cela ne sera pas suffisant pour que Blaine marche de nouveau normalement, des séances en centre de rééducation lui seront nécessaire. Faisant de simples petits pas, de très court mais un grand avancé comparé à quelques semaines. S'installant au canapé.

- Je n'y crois pas… je n'y crois pas ! Pincez-moi !

- Ok !

- Aaaaaaaa ! Saleté ! Cria Blaine.

La sonnette de maison sonne au même moment, Kurt partit ouvrir tombant sur Alexis et Marie qui ne pouvait pas mieux tomber, entrant, Blaine prit appui sur Santana et se mit avec difficulté mais tout de même debout, ce qui choqua aussitôt ses amis qui se mirent à sourire et faire une accolade au bouclé. Se lançant dans une longue explication, c'est ensemble qu'ils parlèrent de la guérison du bouclé et de leurs folles aventures qui maintenant, leur est possible. Finissant évidemment par une démonstration des quelques pas du bouclé rapidement interpellé par un nouveau bruit de sonnette.

- Je vais ouvrir ! S'exclama Kurt.

Une voix américaine se fit entendre dans le vestibule de l'appartement, une voix que Blaine reconnut de loin. Cette américaine qui entra dans le salon, présentée en français par Kurt, malheureusement, Rachel maitrise le français et donc comprit l'insulte d'Alexis.

- Ravie de te connaître. Dit-elle en français.

- Merde… Marmonna Alexis regardant ses amis.

- Rachel je te présente, Alexis et Marie, des amis commun à nous tous.

- Mais quel magnifique appartement, vraiment ! Je reviens de déposer mes bagages à l'hôtel, quelle charmante ville. Dit-elle avec son accent américain.

La journée prit une autre tournure dès lors que Rachel fut présente, comme une ambiance pesante, un malaise que tous vécurent, sauf peut-être Kurt, si heureux de retrouver son amie, profitant du soleil pour partir au restaurant de l'hôtel avec évidemment, Rachel qui les suivirent au détriment de tout le monde, mais pour Kurt, ils firent cet effort de la supporter. Mangeant un repas typiquement de la gastronomie du Sud-ouest, Blaine tendit sa carte bleue ce qui provoqua un regard surprit de tous le monde, et une deuxième carte bleue s'ajouta à celle du bouclé, celle d'Alexis.

- Vu la somme, on paie à deux hein !

- Tu veux savoir le prix ? Souria Blaine.

- Non…

- 75, 25 s'il vous plait. Dit-il en montrant le pourcentage sur les cartes.

- Même pas keaf-keaf ? S'étonna Alexis.

- Ne vaux mieux pas. Souria à nouveau Blaine.

Buvant un Grand-Cru de la région, une bouteille qui se vend facilement aux États-Unis, lorsque leurs cartes revinrent, ils partent de la table et prirent la direction du jardin public dans lequel ils allèrent se poser tranquillement du moins, sans Kurt et Rachel, partant faire les boutiques. Santana poussa donc le siège du bouclé en compagnie du couple d'amis. Allant comme convenu au parc de la ville se posant vers la petite fontaine, isolé des regards de tous.

- Quelle… Mhm…

- Calme-toi Blaine… Souffla Santana.

- Non mais c'est une peste, et je pèse mes mots putain…

- Détend-toi, profite d'être avec nous ça va allez !

Restant au parc pour la journée, Blaine raconta, maintenant que son projet est achevé, comment cela se passera, racontant quelque peu l'histoire et comment il voit les costumes et décors. C'est quelque chose qui le tient vraiment à cœur, et tout le monde le ressent. Cette histoire qu'il raconta avec passion émerveillement, cette histoire d'un amour condamner à la mort, un amour si beau mais si terrifiant à la fois. Que ce soit, Marie, Alexis ou Santana, personne ne douta du succès que connaîtra cette pièce, tous sont convaincus qu'elle atteindra Broadway et qu'elle surpassera les plus grandes comédies musicales. Ce soleil si radieux et si bon pour le moral de Blaine qui est, totalement différent contrairement à hier. Pendant ce temps, Kurt traîna aux Galeries Lafayette de la ville regardant Rachel faire quelques achats pharamineux en tarification. Il s'arrêta rapidement de compter l'argent qu'elle claqua en si peu de temps, même si et Blaine, s'habillant classe et aisément, ne dépense pas de telles sommes.

- Allez on va payez ? Tu veux quelque chose ? Regarde ce nœud papillon est jolie !

- J'ai le même a 95% moins chère qu'ici, à une boutique voisine. Souria Kurt.

- Bien sûr… Dit-elle avec un sourire hautain.

Repartant après le fameux neuf cent cinquante huit euros que Rachel paya comme une lettre à laposte ce qui, glaça Kurt. Ils allèrent à l'appartement, s'y retrouvant seul, rien que tout les deux, prenant place sur le canapé autour d'un thé. Comme à son habitude, Rachel parla beaucoup d'elle et de ses aventures à Broadway depuis son séjour avec elle. Expliquant les projets futurs ont elle est logiquement sûre de faire partie. Mais, elle s'attarda aussi beaucoup sr la santé de Blaine, écoutant les explications que Kurt lui donna, expliquant les circonstances et surtout, le progrès d'aujourd'hui.

Un progrès dont Kurt est littéralement fier. Rachel, à son habitude fit mine de s'y intéresser mais ne cessa de penser ce pourquoi, elle est réellement là. En effet, ses producteurs l'ont chargé de se rendre personnellement en France pour voir l'état de santé de Blaine et rencontrer des personnes qui, pourront éventuellement contrer le projet et où, s'attaquer personnellement au bouclé. Des actes qu'au fond d'elle-même, ne souhaite pourtant pas exécuté mais, sa carrière en dépend tellement… Sans cette carrière, elle perd tout, notoriété, contactes, logement, tout ce qu'elle à lui serait alors retirer et ça, elle ne peut l'imaginer.

- Et la tu vois j'attrape Kurt et rlaaa… Oh euh… Désolé… Répondit Blaine devenant rouge.

- Tu m'attrapes et tu… ?

- Rien ! Hein les amis ?

- Et klang klang klang, le scrotum sur son front ! Lâcha Santana en accentuant les klang klang.

- Oh la sa…

- Je t'aime moi aussi… Rétorqua la latina.

La bande d'amis éclata de rire après la remarque du bouclé mais également le bruit et la gestuelle de Santana, Kurt lui-même en rigole, se jetant vers la chaise roulante pour embrasser Blaine tendrement. Se réunissant autour du canapé, reprenant peu à peu le calme, ils enchaînèrent les discussions anecdotiques sur le monde artistique outre-Atlantique. Kurt et Rachel expliquèrent alors beaucoup de chose de ce côté-là, ayant vécu tout deux à New-York et du coup, fréquenter ce monde là, mais fut rapidement coupé par Santana.

- On oublie parfois que j'ai jouée à Broadway moi aussi, et on oublie beaucoup de dire que c'est un monde de ripoux prêt à tout pour faire chuter son adversaire. Lâcha la jeune femme avec virulence.

- Oui enfin vue le temps que tu y es restée…

- Si les petites connes dans ton genre courraient moins les rues j'y serais encore.

- On va se calmer les filles, et on va mhm… Commander pizza ? Proposa Alexis.

- Fais-donc Alexis… Marmonna Blaine le regardant.

- Euh, Blaine tu peux venir ?

- Ouais, Marie, vient on va allez à mon bureau. Dit-il donnant ses mains.

- Fait attention Marie, ne le fais pas…

- Kurt lâche-moi la grappe veux-tu ? Elle ne va pas me faire tomber… Soupira Blaine.

Marie l'aida à marcher, allant très doucement certes, mais arriva à faire les quelques pas requis pour accéder au bureau, se vautrant dans le fauteuil de bureau. Regardant Marie tourner en rond avec son petit ventre grossissant qu'elle caresser. Ce simple geste lui fit comprendre ce qu'elle souhaite annoncer.

- C'est un garçon, c'est ça ? Demanda Blaine.

- Une fille… Dit-elle le sourire énorme.

- Wow c'est génial ! Le prénom ?

- Alexis et moi nous avons décidés de la nommer, Chantal.

- C'est un joli petit nom pour ma princesse. S'exclama Blaine touchant le ventre quelque peu rond.

- Je voulais l'annoncer à tout le monde mais avec l'autre qui est là…

- Ouais je vois… C'est génial, approche ! Souria Blaine prenant ses mains.

- Nous ne avons jamais parlé mais le fait que je sois enceinte et bientôt maman posera problème à ton ambition ?

- Marie qu'est-ce-que tu racontes là, bien sûr que non voyons… Ton personnage ne changera pas dans l'histoire voyons !

- J'ai eu peur…

- Non mais déjà, le spectacle arrivera a Broadway tu auras déjà la petite, tu ne seras plus enceinte puis merde, je ne vais pas empêcher ton bonheur Marie c'est ridicule.

- Tu me rassure… Soupira Marie.

- Je vous dérange ? Demanda Alexis entrant au bureau.

- Non, elle m'annonçait justement l'heureux évènement, c'est géniale !

- Je savais que tu aimerais le prénom.

- Bon les pizzas ?!

- Gourmand, elles ne vont pas tarder c'est pour ça que je suis venu en faite je voulais y allez avec Marie… Vu que…

- C'est moi qui a les sous oui allons-y. Souria la jeune femme partant dans les bras de son fiancé.

Partant ainsi prendre non loin de là, Blaine tenta de marcher jusqu'au salon, seul. S'appuyant contre le mur jusqu'à la cuisine. Santana entendit un verre se briser et alla vers la cuisine rattrapant Blaine. Souriant, mais continuant à le suivre de très près, donnant sa main qui lui fut frappé. Blaine est bien décidé d'aller au salon, seul. Personne n'en cru de ses yeux, il n'eut besoin d'aucune aide et arriva au canapé certes épuisé mais sur ses deux jambes. Kurt le prit aussitôt dans ses bras le couvrant de baisers.

- Je suis fier de toi… Murmura Kurt à son oreille.

- Je t'aime… Répondit Blaine.

- Je dois décrocher excusez-moi…

Rachel s'écarta, sentant son téléphone vibrer allant vers la cuisine et répondit à l'appel de ses agents, demandant des informations sur son arrivée, et sur comment ce passe cette première journée en la ville de Bordeaux. Expliquant et racontant quelque peu sa journée. Avant d'avoir droit à une piqure de rappel sur ce, pourquoi elle est actuellement en France. Une discussion durant une bonne demi-heure, le temps que mirent le couple pour revenir avec les pizzas, coupant la discussion à ce moment là.

- Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas rester, j'ai une conférence avec un de mes agents je ne peux pas la raté, vraiment navré Kurt, je repasse plus tard ok ? Bonne soirée ! Dit-elle en s'éclipsant.

- Euh… Bon bah à plus tard… Marmonna Kurt.

- Blaine à marcher du bureau jusqu'ici tout seul ! S'exclama Santana coupant les pizzas.

- Wow, bravo Blaine, vraiment ! S'exprima Marie.

- Je marche comme une merde mais ça va allez de jours en jours, grâce à vous tous les amis. Grâce à toi, Kurt.

- Je t'aime. S'exprima Kurt l'embrassant devant ses amis.

Après ce petit échange, tous écoutèrent attentivement le couple qui annonce le sexe du bébé devant eux, et le prénom, procurant des applaudissements, des rires, de la joie dans ce grand salon. Ce jour est si bénéfique pour tout le monde, ce soir, les pizzas furent accompagnées de champagne pour l'occasion, fêter les premiers pas de Blaine, mais également le nom enfin dévoilé de la petite Chantal qui pousse encore dans le ventre de sa maman, qui elle se contenta d'un verre de jus d'orange et trinque ensembles en ces heureuses nouvelles du jour avec un fond de musique des années 50'.

**Des yeux qui font baisser les miens  
Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche  
Voilà le portrait sans retouche  
De l'homme auquel j'appartiens**

Blaine alla aussitôt au piano pour accompagner la voix de Marie chantant ce classique de la Môme.

**Quand il me prend dans ses bras,  
Il me parle tout bas  
Je vois la vie en rose,  
Il me dit des mots d'amour  
Des mots de tous les jours,  
Et ça m'fait quelque chose  
Il est entré dans mon c****oeur,  
Une part de bonheur  
Dont je connais la cause,  
C'est lui pour moi,  
Moi pour lui dans la vie  
Il me l'a dit, l'a juré  
Pour la vie  
Et dès que je l'aperçois  
Alors je sens en moi  
Mon c****oeur qui bat**

Kurt, dansant avec Santana et Alexis lui, filma la scène entendant Blaine chanter en français.

**Des nuits d'amour à plus finir  
Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place  
Des ennuis, des chagrins s'effacent  
Heureux, heureux à en mourir**

**Quand il me prend dans ses bras,  
Il me parle tout bas  
Je vois la vie en rose,  
Il me dit des mots d'amour  
Des mots de tous les jours,  
Et ça m'fait quelque chose  
Il est entré dans mon c****oeur,  
Une part de bonheur  
Dont je connais la cause,  
C'est lui pour moi, moi,  
Moi pour lui, lui dans la vie  
Il me l'a dit, l'a juré  
Pour la vie  
Et dès que je l'aperçois  
Alors je sens en moi  
Mon c****oeur qui bat**

Une chanson courte, mais suffisante pour eux à passer une agréable soirée restant à pas d'heure dans une longue soirée musicale comme à leurs habitudes. Le couple d'amis partit vers les deux heures du matin, laissant ainsi le trio seul dans l'appartement, qui rangèrent le bazar, du moins pour Blaine, c'était encore du piano et du piano. Ce n'est que lorsque Santana alla au lit, que Kurt vint à la rencontre de Blaine, prenant la chaise roulante mais vit le bouclé sur ses jambes, marchant tant bien que mal, avec cette volonté de marcher comme avant, mais cette démarche de pingouin nécessitant un appui les amusa tout deux. Allant ainsi vers la chambre s'allongeant sur le lit, ensemble encore vêtu de leurs vêtements de soirée.

- Tu sais quand tu as crié la dernière fois tu m'as un peu stoppé…

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Et vois-tu… Dit-il grimpant sur Kurt. J'ai bien envie de te faire jouir comme j'avais l'intention de le faire. Dit-il.

- Ohh…

Kurt crépita de plaisir à l'intérieur de lui-même comme un envol de papillons dans son corps, vibrant de plaisir par la volupté et puissance des ailes. Blaine lui, baisa sa mâchoire se ruant dans le cou et y marqua très fermement son territoire en y pressant ses lèvres si fort que la peau de Kurt fut aussitôt marquée de cette marque violette. Kurt lui caressa le dos du bouclé coincé dans ce corset par reflexe mais ne prit pour le coup, aucun plaisir.

- Casse-moi ce supplice Kurt, retire le je t'en supplie…

- Blaine tu te dois de l'avoir.

- On s'en fout pour cette fois. Dit-il se ruant sur ses lèvres.

Les claquements du corset résonnèrent et tomba sur le lit, libérant le torse du bouclé qui s'empressa de le pousser avec ses bras. Sentant alors les mains de Kurt et ses ongles couvrir les muscles de son dos, ce qui eut l'effet de l'excité encore plus qu'il ne le fut. Embrassant maintenant les clavicules, et la poitrine de Kurt qui varia entre grognements et rire de chatouille. Ses lèvres glissant sur la ceinture abdominale de Kurt de plus en plus dessiner le faisant frémir et cogna le bouclé par un mouvement de bassin à cause de la langue de ce dernier qui joua avec le creux du nombril.

- Tu perds pas de temps… Grogna Kurt.

- Shhhh !

- Ooooowwww ! Haleta Kurt.

Tremblant à la sensation de la salive de Blaine se mélangeant à son liquide séminale, sentant et entendant ses quelques bruits de crépitement dans la bouche de Blaine ne fit qu'une chose, les exciter tout les deux encore plus. Blaine continua ses mouvements de vas et vient si rapide qu'il en perdit le contrôle et n'entendit pas les préventions de Kurt qui se libéra dans sa bouche obligeant le bouclé à avaler tout ce qui sortit à cette instant, seuls quelques filaments coulèrent le long de la verge de Kurt.

- Fallait me prévenir… Kurtsy… S'essouffla Blaine s'essuyant la bouche en embrassant Kurt.

- Tu ne m'as pas entendu… T'es si…

- Excité ? Comment pourrais-je rester moi avec un corps si… Mhm tu m'excite Kurtsy ! Dit-il pressant à nouveau ses lèvres contre Kurt.

- Je t'aime toi !

- Et moi donc… Soupira Blaine mouillant ses trois doigts.

- Blaine…. Tu… Tu es sûre de vouloir ? Enfin je…

- Kurt, j'arrive à marcher, tu crois vraiment que te claquer avec mon bassin va m'être impossible, ou fatal ? Détend-toi bébé…

- Tu es sûr… ?

- Kurt… Râla Blaine.

- Ok, ok je me tais.

Déposant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, Blaine laissa Kurt poser ses jambes sur ses épaules, lui qui embrassa son entrée et l'humidifia avec sa langue, sa salive avant d'y entrer le premier doigt qui surprit Kurt, en entrant un autre aussitôt.

- Uuuhh...

- Kurt, détend-toi… Dit-il caressant son torse de l'autre main et baisant son entrejambe.

- Je… C'est si étrange, ça m'a tellement…

- Manqué ?

- Oui ! Oui ! Gémit Kurt.

- Alors qu'est-ce-que ce sera quand…

Ne terminant pas sa phrase, baissant le bassin de Kurt et prit sa verge en main qu'il entra progressivement en Kurt après une dilatation suffisante. Kurt ouvrit la bouche mais ne sortit aucun son dans un premier temps, dans le second ses poings se serrèrent et devinrent rouge lorsqu'il sentit Blaine entrait en lui plus profondément. Et en troisième temps sortit son premier petit crie de plaisir sentant le bout presser sa prostate.

- Tes yeux, Kurt… grogna Blaine penché sur Kurt.

- Quoi… Mes yeux ? Souffla dans un élan de plaisir Kurt.

- Si sombre, si dilaté de plaisir… Grogna à nouveau Blaine mais se mordant les lèvres.

- Je rêvais de ça depuis… si looongtemps… Murmura Kurt d'une voix tremblante de plaisir.

- Je t'aime Kurtsy… Je t'aime, je t'aime… Dit-il dévorant la peau de son cou.

Accentuant ses vas et vient, les ongles de Kurt griffe le dos de Blaine qui ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, transpirant dont les gouttes tombèrent le long de sa tignasse, de son nez pour se poser sur le front de Kurt. Ce sentiment que les deux voulurent depuis tant de temps, une délivrance enfin là, une guérison présente, la sortie d'une période si sombre, et cette capacité à Blaine de bouger aussi violement son bassin contre celui de Kurt claquant ainsi son scrotum contre Kurt démontre parfaitement la réussite des efforts de chacun pour son rétablissement. Kurt pressa ses mains contre le flanc du bouclé qui se stoppa nette.

- Je veux être sur toi, Blaine.

- O…Ok, doucement alors je n'ai pas envie de sortir. Souria Blaine.

Se tournant délicatement, Blaine fut sur le lit et Kurt sur lui, se pencha vers l'arrière, les jambes écartées et se lança dans une accélération de ses mouvements, suivit des mouvements de bassin du bouclé donnant plus de coup en lui et de sensation extrême que Kurt prit un malin plaisir à vivre, ne retenant pas ses gémissements plus longtemps. Blaine lui haleta et devint encore plus fou en voyant sa verge entrer et sortir de Kurt et la vue de ce torse, ce torse qu'il aime tant couvrir de baiser, le visage de Kurt également. Une vue dont il ne se lassa pas donnant encore plus, des coups sur la prostate de Kurt.

- Ne t'arrête pas, Blaine, continue !

- Kurrrt… Je…

- Pas maintenant Blaine, retient toi je t'en supplie ! Ordonna Kurt en criant.

Santana se cacha la tête sous ses oreillers pour ne pas entendre les innombrables gémissements des garçons. La mâchoire de Blaine trembla, ses doigts également, son abdomen entra en fusion et eut du mal à garder Kurt dans son champ de vision bien longtemps. Kurt sortit la verge droite de Blaine qui ne comprit pas ce sens mais lorsqu'il sentit Kurt se replonger en elle, ce fut l'extase et se libéra en Kurt à cet instant dans un silence des plus complets, Kurt lui ouvrit la bouche à la sensation du liquide se diffusant en lui.

- Blaine… Grogna Kurt si essoufflé.

- Putain… Répondit-il.

- Tu étais, parfait, si parfait… Répondit Kurt au creux de son oreille laissant ainsi Blaine se calmer.

- On à pas été si doux et si sauvage à la fois depuis…

- Depuis mon arrivée ici oui. Souria Kurt baisant le bout de son nez.

- C'est grâce à toi bébé si j'en suis là aujourd'hui… Murmura Blaine caressant la joue rouge de Kurt.

- Grâce à nous, Blaine.

- Je ne te veux plus loin de moi, je veux que l'on soit toujours ensemble Kurt, je veux… je veux de toi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je veux que nos rêves soit communs, je veux que….

- Je veux que tu te repose d'accord ? Murmura Kurt.

- On doit me remettre ce… truc ?

- Tu peux dormir sans si tu veux, les médecins t'ont autorisé rappelle-toi.

- Je préfère avec quand même, on ne sait jamais… Marmonna Blaine.

- Ok je vais le cherchais.

Kurt sortit alors du lit et attrapât le corset par terre prenant et le plaqua contre le corps du bouclé et serra au maximum, les quelques claquements émettant, il reprit place au côté de Blaine les couvrant avec le drap du lit restant près l'un de l'autre. Joignant leurs doigts dans les leurs et se lançant quelques regards tendres. Kurt bailla et ferma les yeux sur l'épaule de Blaine, un visage radieux s'endormit, puis un second tomba également dans les bras de Morphée.

- Putain c'est quoi ce bordel ! Hurla Santana entrant dans la chambre complètement paniquée.

- Blaine c'est quoi ? S'inquiéta Kurt.

- Je croyais que les séismes c'est impossible ici putain de merde là ! Hurla de nouveau Santana.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles Blaine ?

- C'est des avions de l'armée qui vienne de franchir la lumière du son ce n'est rien. Ria le bouclé.

- Non, je sais faire la différence quand même ! Rétorqua Kurt.

- Je connais la région Kurt… Je sais ce que je dis… Ronchonna Blaine.

- Vas-y elle est ou la base je vais leurs pété les ailes c'est quoi ça dès le matin !

- En même temps ce n'est pas le matin mais juste une heure de l'après-midi… Rétorqua Blaine.

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent Kurt et Santana.

- Ok c'est bon moi je me rendors… Marmonna Blaine se cachant sous le drap.

Sortant du lit, du moins aidant Blaine également, s'habillent et allèrent dans la cuisine pour prendre un café, mais Blaine visiblement très en forme préféra le prendre en terrasse, partant alors vers le Café de l'Opéra à quelques pas de là, dans l'Opéra en lui-même. Là bas ils y trouvèrent Alexis et Marie sortant de table mais se joignirent du coup, à eux pour un second café pour leur part. Parlant du bruit aérien.

- Merci les amis, parce que franchement avec les deux péteux de la Californie…

- Tais-toi tu viens aussi de là-bas… Lâcha Santana.

Restant dans ce café un long moment, ils furent hélas pour eux, rejoint par Rachel y venant donner une interview, les rejoignant après cette interview accordée. Malgré tout, la bande d'amis parlèrent avec elle et prirent la direction des quais ensemble afin de prendre l'air. Etonnant que cela soit, Blaine arriva de plus en plus à marcher, à croire que l'acharnement depuis sa sortie de clinique, et surtout le fait de toujours vouloir tenter de marcher prit enfin effet. Boitant simplement, continuant tout de même de presser fortement la main de Kurt par peur de tomber, Blaine trouva la force d'avancer de lui-même pour le plus grand plaisir de tous, sauf peut-être de Rachel, qui fit mine d'être heureuse tout de même.

- Arrêtons-nous là, s'il vous plait je suis un peu fatigué…

- Ok, vient on va s'assoir sur le banc. Répondit Kurt prenant Blaine un peu plus dans ses bras l'aidant à s'assoir.

- On fait peut-être un peu trop de marche pour toi non ? Demanda Marie.

- Ça va d'accord ? Marcher me fait du bien et reste bénéfique pour ma rééducation, toute façon lundi en sachant ça ils vont me foutre sur un tapis de course et basta donc bon…

- Oui mais tu iras quand même, je t'y amènerais de toute façon. S'exclama Alexis.

- Oui, oui pas de problème et faut aussi que je vois Sue et réunissent au plus vite le Conservatoire pour ce que vous savez…

- Oh, ton spectacle est terminé ? S'exclama Rachel.

- Ouais, et je dois du coup, convoqué le Conservatoire pour enfin lancer les festivités, Broadway n'a qu'à bien se tenir.

- En bref, prépare-toi à te retrouver dans le placard. Lâcha Santana.

- Bref ! On va ou ? Demanda Kurt.

- Je vais téléphoner à Sue savoir si elle est disponibles pour nous recevoir. S'exprima Blaine attrapant son téléphone.

Téléphonant à Sue Sylvester, directrice du Conservatoire, il s'entretient avec elle plusieurs minutes et se rendit donc au Conservatoire, s'y trouvant pour quelques représentations de d'autres classes. Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, la bande d'amis arrivent et pris place dans le bureau de Sue, du moins seul Kurt et Blaine y entre.

- Bien alors que veux-tu me dire Blaine ?

- Comme vous voyez j'arrive à remarcher donc je pense revenir au Conservatoire d'ici la semaine prochaine, pas celle qui arrive mais l'autre…

- Mhmmm, ok mais… ?

- Mais j'ai aussi finit complètement la pièce, j'en suis sûr, elle est enfin prête, c'est pourquoi je vous demande l'autorisation de commencer la création des décors et costumes et ainsi, débloquer les subventions de la ville le plus vite possible.

- D'accord et penses-tu que cette dernière sera en marche bientôt ?

- Je dirais quelques mois de répétitions, quelques mois de représentation ici, quelques à Paris et après l'exporté.

- Je sais ça, je te demande niveau temps.

- Oh, je pense que nous pouvons l'exporté dès septembre de l'année prochaine.

Sue, dans son lourd fauteuil de cuir tapota son doigt sur ses lèvres fixant son stylo noir et dorée sur le bureau. Réfléchissant aux temps qu'elle peut accorder, le temps de réserver les auditoriums de la ville, de tout planifier, un lourd travail qui s'avère. Les faisant sortir plusieurs minutes, elle passa plusieurs coups de téléphone et pianota sur son clavier d'ordinateur cherchant des possibilités. La bande d'amis eux, attendirent de longues minutes dans la salle d'attente de son bureau, puis la porte s'ouvrit.

- Blaine, tu peux venir, seul. Demanda Sue.

- J'arrive…

- Je vais t'aidé Kurt.

- C'est bon je m'en charge, merci Lady Hummel.

- Hey mais c'est mon survêtement ! S'exclama Kurt.

- Ta gueule ou je te le fais bouffer. Rétorqua la directrice refermant la porte du bureau et aida Blaine à s'installer dans le siège.

- Bien, j'ai discuté avec le Maire et quelques collègues… Et…

Sue s'élança alors dans un grand épilogue d'explication, et de démarches, un long discours que Blaine écouta attentivement, n'en ratant pas une seule miette de dialogue. Bien des informations circulèrent et furent donnée dans ce que disait Sue à ce moment là, des informations si précieuse mais tout s'arrêta au moment où elle donna les délais.

- Donc tu as jusqu'à juillet pour finir les décors, costume et également faire que ta troupe soit prête.

- Quoi ?

- Blaine, je n'ai pas eu de choix que d'accepter, vraiment… Je sais que ce sera un boulot fou c'est pourquoi je vais convoquer les étudiants membres de ton spectacle et ils vont devoir choisir, le spectacle ou la scolarité, sachant que le spectacle est rémunéré et apportera obligatoirement un diplôme artistique remis par le Maire. Blaine je sais que c'est insensé mais c'est ça, ou rien…

- Alors… Je vais devoir délaisser mes cours de piano…

- Pas vraiment, je sais que tu mets tes amis en rôle principale, mais je veillerais personnellement à la gestion et au respect du spectacle pendant tes cours.

- Pourquoi je te ferais confiance ?

- Car sans moi ton projet est mort ? Arrête un peu, ok on se taquine mais on veut tout les deux la réussite de ce projet non ?

- Ouais…

- Alors, laisse-moi gérer cela avec toi pendant que toi tu ne pourras pas, de toute façon tu n'auras pas le choix… Dit-elle d'un ton partant en vrille.

Se résignant à accepter, Blaine signa les papiers sortant de l'imprimante de Sue. En signant ces formulaires, le spectacle est officiellement lancé et le travaille s'annonce énorme et risquée. Mais c'est ce qui motive les deux à s'unir. Combattre et réussir. Discutant de quelques formalités avec elle, ils quittèrent ensemble son bureau et sortirent du Conservatoire raccompagné jusqu'au parvis par Sue les laissant après partir dans leurs coins. Rachel elle, regagna son hôtel les laissant tous aller chez Alexis et Marie à quelques pas de là. Blaine réquisitionna le canapé, posant sa tête contre les cuisses de Kurt et s'endormit ainsi, ne buvant même pas sa bière.

- Il est épuisé.

- Il a je crois, trop marcher pour aujourd'hui.

- Ou il est trop excité par notre beauté, hein Marie ? Plaisanta Santana.

- Ouais !

- Ce gars est surhumain, à peine il retrouve l'usage de ses jambes qu'il gambade des kilomètres… S'exclama Alexis.

- On y est tous pour quelque chose, quand on est entouré on arrive plus facilement à avancer. Souria Kurt caressant la tignasse bouclée de Blaine.

- Il a de la chance de t'avoir, vraiment.

- De nous avoir. Corrigea aussitôt Kurt regardant Santana.

- Je rentrerais dormir à l'appartement mais je pense que Blaine à assez marcher pour aujourd'hui, si ça ne gêne pas Marie et Alexis, dormez ici toi et lui non ? Proposa Santana.

- Je comptais vous le proposez de toute façon. Marmonna Alexis.

- C'est gentil, merci…

Santana partit peu de temps après avoir finit sa bière et s'engouffra dans les rues de la ville remontant les boulevards et atteindre l'appartement, bousculant un homme et fit tomber son téléphone aux mains.

- Oh pardon ! Pardon !

- Bah regardez ou vous… Oh… On se connait non ? Souria Santana ramassant son téléphone.

- Santana Lopez du Conservatoire c'est ça ?

- Oui, et vous vous êtes David !

- Oui, ça va ?

- Ouais, ouais qu'est-ce-que vous devenez du coup ?

- Tutoie moi c'est bon on est jeune !

- Ouais c'est vrai. Souria bêtement la jeune femme.

- Et bien, j'ai quitté le Conservatoire pour lancer ma boutique de musique au final, ça me convient mieux.

- Oh, c'est géniale, désolée mais je rentre chez moi je suis un peu fatiguée, on se voit plus tard à moins que tu veuilles te joindre à moi ?

- Oh euh, ouais pourquoi pas !

Santana partit alors vers le Cour de l'Intendance en compagnie de David, ce gars grand mince, charmant qu'elle trouva plus beau que jamais ayant la folle envie d'aller plus loin avec lui mais sans vraiment s'attacher sentimentalement. Santana refuse de tomber amoureuse, craquant toujours au fond pour Blaine, mais ses hormones travaille en elle, sa soif de sexe, son manque l'envahissait de plus en plus. Santana aime s'envoyer en l'air et, il y a bien longtemps qu'elle n'a pas pris une partie de jambe en l'air dans les couloirs du Conservatoire. Entrant dans son appartement, elle fut aussitôt plaquée contre le mur se faisant assoir sur la commode. David déchira immédiatement son bustier et se mit embrasser sa poitrine pendant qu'elle, détacha sa couette libérant ainsi ses cheveux. Laissant la main de l'homme prendre son cou, et baiser sa poitrine encore couverte de sa lingerie.

- Pourquoi vous portez tous des blazers dans cette foutues ville. Souffla la latina lui retirant le blazer et pétant les boutons de sa chemise.

- Car on est tous aux goûts de la mode… Répondit l'homme qui dévora son cou.

Partant de la commode pour partir sur le canapé, renversant les quelques affaires traînant sur la table basse pour au final simplement s'y couvrir de baisers, ils partirent vers la cuisine sur le plan de travail où ils finissent de se dévêtir, David replongeant ses lèvres sur le corps de la jeune femme.

- Euh, attend, attend… Tu as couché dernièrement ?

- Seulement avec moi-même… Dit-il embrassant ses poignets.

- Ok cool…

David descendit le long de ses seins qu'il baisa, descendant au nombril mais partit aussitôt a son entrejambe déposant quelques baiser sur son clitoris avec lequel il joua de sa langue faisant frémir la jeune femme qui fit tomber la cafetière cassant ainsi le bol. Sa barbe frottant contre le vagin de la jeune femme accentua ses gémissements et son excitation, y donnant plus de plaisir et de volupté avec sa langue. Puis, lui donna un coup avec ses pieds.

- Woowww !

- A mon tour ! Grogna Santana.

Embrassant fougueusement l'homme descendant le long de son torse elle s'attaqua aussitôt a son bas ventre et prit en main puis en bouche la verge de l'homme, donnant quelques coups de langues sur son bout, l'embrassant puis la mit complètement en sa bouche dans des mouvements de vas et vient sauvagement rapide. Lui, donna des coups de bassin allant ainsi plus profondément en sa bouche, la tenant également par la main droite qui pressa sa tignasse. Santana s'arrêta rapidement, allant vers sa chambre tout le prenant par la cravate.

- Lit dorée ou lit de fortune ? Demanda Santana.

- Lit dorée ?

- Ok on va en foutre partout sur leur lit ! Dit-elle en riant se laissant tomber sur le lit.

Elle fut à nouveau couverte par les baisers de l'homme mais rapidement, il entra en elle comme une bête féroce en manque totale d'affection, allant assez vite au début mais fut freiner par les quelques griffures des ongles de la latina.

- Excuse…

- T'es aussi en manque que moi j'aime ça ! Grogna Santana ne quittant pas le regard de l'homme.

Allant plus doucement, David pressa son scrotum contre elle avec délicatesse, caressant ses cheveux, souriant quelque peu en plongeant son regard dans celui de Santana qui souri également entre quelques gémissements. La férocité n'était plus, mais simplement un moment tendre et de plaisir, un moyen pour les deux, de se faire plaisir mutuellement sans aucun sentiment vraiment affectif, juste une excuse et un moment possible pour passer du bon temps.

- Je ne te fais pas trop mal ?

- Non… À vraie dire j'ai envie de plus !

- Oohhh comment ça ? Grogna David.

- Je n'ai jamais fais par…

- T'es folle toi non ? Ria David.

- Profite-en avant que je ne change d'avis…

L'embrassant, David se sortit d'elle, et se mit à chercher du lubrifiant et par pure chance un fond en resta dans un pot visiblement délaisser par le couple occupant cette chambre. Il en mit sur ses doigts et caressa l'entrée de la jeune femme avec qui crispa son visage par une sensation désagréable. Après quelques mouvements doux et des baisers dans son dos, Santana se détendit et permit ainsi à David d'entrer plusieurs doigts qu'il fit aussitôt bouger en elle afin de la dilater et la rendre prête.

- Attaque putain on dirait ses foutues gars qui couchent ici ! Râla Santana visiblement pressé.

- Ne vient pas…

- Putaaaaiinn oooooohh ! Mon Dieu aaaa ! Hurla la jeune femme.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir continuer ?

- Tas-toi continue connard bon sang de… Oh mon Dieu… Pleura Santana, mais difficile à dire si c'est de plaisir ou de douleur.

David attendit alors quelques instants et se mit à bouger en elle, posant ses mains sur sa poitrine et baisa les épaules de la jeune femme, allant de plus en plus vite dans ses mouvements, sans toutefois être brusque. Seuls des soufflements dus à des respirations folles s'entendirent dans l'appartement, dans la chambre. Un moment de tendresse si différent du début de ses ébats. Caressant sa poitrine tenue dans ses mains, David sentit la libération venir, si proche, il sortit d'elle et se libéra sur le dos de la jeune femme.

- Oh mon Dieu… Soupira Santana après avoir eu le dos de nettoyer.

- Quoi ?

- J'étais vraiment en manque pour me laisser toucher le cul comme ça je crois… Ria la jeune femme glissant ses mains le long des bras de David.

- Je crois que nous sommes tous les deux un peu fous, non enfin bon je dis ça je dis rien. Balbutia l'homme.

- Tu as cette douceur…

- Et toi cette violence ! Rétorqua David.

Ils rirent ensemble à cet instant avant de s'embrasser.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? Demanda Santana.

- Et bien, je me rhabille pour partir ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Ici ce n'est pas chez toi et on est dans le lit de tes potes c'est un peu déplacer…

- Ils ne rentrent pas aujourd'hui alors tu peux rester et puis, je suis également chez moi ici.

- Mais pas dans ton lit. Répliqua aussitôt l'homme.

- Alors, nous pouvons nous enfermer dans la chambre d'à côté qui elle, est la mienne si cela te dérange tant… Dit-elle lui donnant un doux coup de jambes.

Regagnant la chambre de la jeune femme pour y passer la soirée et la nuit. Au quartier Sainte-Croix, chez Alexis et Marie, la bande d'amis pris le repas pendant que Blaine lui dormit encore sur le canapé.

- Cette journée l'a vraiment épuisé… Soupira Kurt.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Blaine est quelqu'un de solide, il a juste besoin de sommeil un peu. Souria Alexis.

- Ouais je sais mais, j'ai peur que s'il en fait trop, ça fasse un effet contraire…

- Depuis quand faire de la rééducation intensive serait néfaste ? Enfin, je veux dire c'est absurde ce que tu dis là Kurt. Ria Marie.

- Je sais excuse-moi, c'est juste que je crois que je suis comme lui, j'ai encore un peu de mal à réaliser tout ça. C'est à croire qu'après tant de mauvaise période, la chance nous sourit enfin et vraiment c'est bizarre… Déglutit Kurt finissant son assiette.

Mais le sujet « Blaine » s'en arrêta à là, déviant plutôt sur les idées de costumes qui lui vinrent à l'idée et blaguant beaucoup sur la tenue possible de Santana. Ensemble, ils rirent, et firent passer le temps de cette si belle journée ensemble. Et finissent par tomber d'accord, les soirées House Of Parliament, manque clairement à tous le monde et savoir Blaine en meilleur forme est rassurant, leurs soirées là-bas pourront reprendre de plus belle. Marie proposa à Alexis de laisser leur chambre aux garçons par rapport au dos du bouclé ce dont il accepta aussitôt malgré la gêne de Kurt. S'installant dans le canapé ensemble pour visionner un film, Blaine se réveilla après un pet bruyant venant d'Alexis.

- Putain tu es dégueulasse Kurtsy… Grogna Blaine.

- Mais c'est pas moi, c'est Alexis !

- Menteur ! S'exclama Alexis.

- Ok deux grands gamins… Souffla Marie qui fit rouler ses yeux.

- Je dors depuis longtemps ? Demanda Blaine se frottant les yeux se redressant pour poser son menton sur Kurt.

- Oh oui, facilement trois ou quatre heures je n'ai pas compté. Avoua Kurt.

- Mhmm… Pas mal…

- Tu en avais besoin aussi. Ajouta Marie.

- Ouais, je suis d'accord avec vous… Soupira Blaine regardant le film.

- Si ça se trouve, Santana drague ! Lâcha Kurt.

- Impossible elle craque pour moi Kurtsy… S'exclama Blaine.

- Tais-toi.

- C'est vrai elle fantasme trop sur Blaine pour coucher avec quelqu'un d'autres. Ria Alexis.

- Je vous déteste vous. Ronchonna Kurt.

- Boude pas bébé ! Je t'aime mon ti Kurtsy Kurt !

- Tais-toi.

- Sinon… ?

- Non pas de ça, oh non épargner moi vos trucs. Souria Marie.

- Avoue tu kifferais savoir ce qu'il me fait Marie ! Ta toujours craqué pour les relations que j'entretiens. Dit-il fronçant ses sourcils.

Se lançant des jeux de mots, de séductions en guise d'amusements. Finalement le réveil de Blaine empêcha à la bande de savoir la fin du film, partant dans son petit jeu. Plus tard en fin de soirée, Blaine et Kurt allèrent dans la grande chambre juste derrière, prenant place dans le lit du couple d'amis. Blaine commença à caresser le corps de Kurt qui montra quelques réticences.

- Non, Blaine non pas ici, ce n'est pas propre pour Alexis et Marie…

Blaine ne dit pas un mot, simplement grognant de déception se tournant de l'autre côté du lit pour dormir, retombant rapidement sur le dos par le poids du corset ce qui le fit sourire, plongeant donc à nouveau son regard dans celui de Kurt. Regardant peu à peu son petit-ami s'endormir avant de lui-même s'endormir à force de le regarder et d'entendre les quelques râlements de gorge de Kurt. Les petits râlements de gorge qui berça le bouclé.

Au lendemain dans la matinée, Kurt et Blaine allèrent à sa séance de rééducation, à pied prenant ainsi par surprise l'équipe qui trouvent aussitôt une explication rationnelle et concrète aux garçons, passant ainsi donc quelques tests, ils confirment que c'est bien les petits exercices et l'acharnement qui est derrière tout cela et qu'ils ont bien fait. Après les quelques exercices Blaine repartit avec le choix de revenir où bien, de continuer tout seul en marchant et en s'aidant de son tapis de course et jouant encore des articulations de ses jambes. Il choisit finalement l'indépendance, et se débrouiller seul ce dont, l'équipe comprit aussitôt et partit aussitôt après vers la clinique Pellegrin pour un contrôle de routine suite à son accident. Patientant dans la salle d'attente durant de longues minutes, il fut enfin pris en charge après une demi-heure de retard par l'équipe médicale.

- Non je n'ai pas plus rentré avec lui… Oui je te tiens au courant… Souffla Kurt raccrochant son téléphone après une courte discussion avec Santana.

Peu après cette communication furtive, Blaine ressortit le tee-shirt moins épais, mais il comprit réellement lorsque Blaine souleva quelque peu son tee shirt dégageant son nombril avec la lignée de poil. Kurt arriva vers lui le prenant aussitôt dans ses bras ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire et de rire à la fois. Ils prirent aussitôt la route d'un fast food pour prendre une pause et manger un bon plat bien gras et dégueulasse.

- C'est donc vrai ? Enfin nous allons pouvoir vivre comme avant ? Demanda Kurt.

- Nous avons juste rendez-vous avec Sue tout à l'heure avec beaucoup de monde concernant le projet et étant donnée que tu vas t'occuper des décor et des costumes, nous allons devoir parler ensemble et voir tout ce que nous allons faire quoi. C'est très important tout ça tu sais et vraiment, ça va être très long, je pense que cette réunion va nous prendre toute la journée, elle va être épuisante et lourde.

- Wow tu me fous la trouille la… Ria de nerf Kurt.

- C'est la réunion qui est la plus importante crois moi. Nous allons donc devoir passer vite fait à la maison déjà pour que je donne à Sue une copie de la pièce et surtout qu'on se met un peu d'accord sur les décors et les costumes histoire d'être cohérent.

Mangeant sur place, ils reprirent très rapidement le chemin de l'appartement par les lignes de tramway afin de se mettre d'accord sur quelques idées de décors, les lieux, mais également les vêtements, ce qui n'est pas spécialement dure puisque cela se passe quelques années auparavant. Une simple consultation de la mode des dernières années sur le blog que tient Kurt lui suffirent à donner quelques idées au bouclé qui, accepta finalement les quelques propositions. Malgré beaucoup de divergences, le couple tomba d'accord sur le décor et les tenues de tous le monde. L'heure tournante à une folle vitesse, Blaine imprima en double exemplaire son projet. Un pour Sue et un pour lui-même qu'il laissa chez lui.

- On est go Kurtsy. Répondit Blaine galopant comme un cheval ce qui étonna Kurt.

- Ne va pas si vite Blaine j'ai encore un peu peur…

- Ok… Souffla Blaine avec sa besace à la main.

Quittant l'appartement du Cour de l'Intendance, ils prirent le tramway place de la Bourse et allèrent en direction du Conservatoire, y mettant les pieds quelques minutes plus tard. Blaine entra, saluant les membres du Conseil d'Administration et prit place dans son siège avec Kurt qui, se plaça à côté de Sue Sylvester. Ils attendirent que tous arrivent et la réunion pu enfin, commencer.

- Mesdames, Messieurs, merci d'avoir accepté de vous réunir si rapidement, et nous tenons évidemment à ce que cette réunion reste pour le moment non publique ainsi, nous vous demanderons de ne faire aucune déclaration et que cela ne figure en aucun cas sur vos agendas publics. Lança Sue pour commencer la réunion.

- Vous avez de la chance que nous avons tous plus répondre présent. Ria le Maire.

- Et je vous en remercie infiniment à tous. S'exclama Blaine.

Il se leva s'appuyant fortement sur la table.

- Comme vous le savez, j'ai eu des problèmes qui relève de la sphère privée, mais aujourd'hui je peux être devant-vous et annoncez que le projet est enfin terminer et qu'il est temps pour nous, d'utiliser vos subventions afin de financer les décors et costumes. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé au correspondant de presse de Vogue France, Monsieur Kurt Hummel ici présent, gestionnaire d'un blog de mode américain par la même occasion de créer décors et costumes pour nous.

Kurt se leva de son siège saluant tous le monde de la tête.

- Bonjour à tous, je suis donc Kurt Hummel et je serais en charge des costumes et décors pour le spectacle. Par ailleurs la directrice de Vogue France est volontaire pour être partenaire et faire la promotion de notre spectacle par le biais des tenues que je confectionnerais, c'est donc pour moi un honneur et un remerciement à la fois qu'il m'est donné en rejoignant le projet.

- Avez-vous déjà confectionné ? Lança un membre provoquant un rire dans la salle.

- Ma tenue que vous voyez vient pleinement de lui. Lança Sue.

- Et mon blazer également. Rajouta Blaine.

- Je peux prendre vos mensurations et vous créer un costume pour la semaine prochaine mais bon d'ici là vous avez le temps de prendre quelques kilos à force de bouffer au grand Hôtel.

Sue calma les tensions et reprit la réunion en main. Blaine raconta donc l'histoire et les lieux, les évènements, les personnages, décryptant ainsi les messages codés et ce geste symbolique. Blaine parla pendant plus d'une heure. Une heure à écouter, et prendre des notes, une si longue heure que Kurt du aussitôt après avoir le déclic des décors et prit à son tour, la parole pour expliquer comment ce dernier voit les tenues et les décors. Heureusement pour lui qu'il s'était mit d'accord avec Blaine auparavant afin d'avoir quelques bases. Mais il se doit bien d'imaginer d'autres tenues et décors, et lorsqu'il se mit à imaginer tout cela, Blaine resta ébahit et émerveiller, ayant les images en tête, un décor si beau et des tenues si raffiné. Le poing contre sa joue, le visage souriant quelque peu incliné, et fixant Kurt, tel était le faciale du bouclé. Cette discussion qui dura de longues heures, si longues qu'ils en virent les élèves quittées le Conservatoire, rapidement arrêter par Sue qui les convoqua à l'auditorium garder par les professeurs et Becky Michèle, qui attendent la fin de cette réunion et enfin laisser Blaine parler.

- Bon et bien bonne chance. S'exclama le Maire.

Blaine comprit à cet instant que c'est enfin officielle et les soutiens sont à cent pourcent, la salle se vida mais eux, partirent aussitôt à l'auditorium, Blaine prit place au micro et annonça son projet officiellement, et fit monter la troupe sur scène les présentant ainsi donc aux autres élèves. Ce moment qui lança tout pour Blaine, celle d'une longue aventure et un périple dangereux. Après cette allocution, et une rapide convocation prochaine pour la troupe, et rentra chez lui avec Kurt.

- Oh mon Dieu… Kurrrrtt…

- Hé beh ! Grogna Kurt rattrapant le bouclé.

- Je suis si épuisé… Soupira Blaine.

- Tu es pâle, on ferait mieux de t'allonger…

- Hey les… Putain il est pâle lui ! S'exclama Santana.

- Je veux dormir !

- Ah non tu vas tenir je dois répéter et j'ai absolument besoin de ton avis ! S'exclama Santana rapportant des pasta box.

Les garçons prirent place sur le canapé, dont Blaine à moitié endormit mais mangea quelque peu dans les bras de Kurt fixant Santana au piano.

**I took my love, i took it down  
Climbed a mountain and i turned around  
I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills  
'till the landslide brought me down…**

Blaine montra la guitare et Kurt lui apporta, se poussant quelque peu, Blaine profita de l'introduction pour rejoindre la latina l'accompagnant à la guitare.

**Oh, mirror in the sky  
What is love  
Can the child within my heart rise above  
Can i sail thru the changing ocean tides  
Can i handle the seasons of my life**

Well, i've been afraid of changing  
'cause i've built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older  
I'm getting older too…

Kurt les regarda en pleine action, souriant à la beauté de cette douce mélodie.

**Oh, take my love, take it down  
Climb a mountain and turn around  
If you see my reflection in the snow covered hills  
Well the landslide will bring it down**

**If you see my reflection in the snow covered hills  
Well maybe the landslide will bring it down**

Puis, Blaine se mit à reprendre le refrain, et finalise à lui seul la chanson pour le plaisir de Santana et de Kurt.

**Oh, take my love, take it down  
Climb a mountain and turn around  
If you see my reflection in the snow covered hills  
Well the landslide will bring it down**

**If you see my reflection in the snow covered hills  
Well maybe the landslide will bring it down…**

Grattant une dernière fois les cordes de sa guitare et termina avec Santana la chanson, sous les petits applaudissements de Kurt. Racontant la lourde et longue réunion à Santana avant de partir chacun de leurs côtés, Blaine au bureau pour finaliser quelques trucs sur ses groupes et dans sa boite mail, Kurt lui regarda ses messages dans le lit découvrant un message de Rachel.

**De Rachel :**

_Bonjour Kurt, j'ai du partir aussi rapidement, mon agence m'a informé d'un gros coup, te souviens-tu le Skype que j'ai du faire et quitter votre soirée ? Et bien ça se concrétise je dois donc partir de France et retourner à Manhattan pour réussir mon audition, vraiment désolé mais je te souhaite plein de bonheurs avec ce spectacle et j'ai hâte de te voir à New-York lorsqu'il sera exporté. Xoxo Rachel Berry._

Blaine rejoignit peu après Kurt au lit, se faufilant vêtu de son petit boxer slim dans le lit se collant auprès de Kurt. Cette sensation si lointaine enfin de retour. Sentir leurs torses se frotter, leurs jambes se croiser. Comme s'ils se redécouvraient à nouveau. Kurt est à cet instant comblé, et posa sa tête contre le pectoraux gauche de Kurt, liant sa main gauche à la main droite du bouclé et s'endormit dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime tellement Kurt… Murmura Blaine embrassant le front de Kurt.

Blaine posa son regard sur le corps endormit de Kurt, le regardant et le touchant paisiblement, sans le réveiller, observant, et sentant sa peau, cette douce peau qu'il aime tant se serrant encore lus près de lui pour trouver le sommeil sous cette pleine-lune frappant la grande fenêtre de chambre regardant toujours Kurt dormir profondément, caressant son épaule avec sa main gauche coincé sous Kurt. Quelques jours plus tard, Kurt rejoignit Blaine dans le bureau validant un paiement en ligne et vit l'imprimante en exécution.

- Bonjour Blaine. S'exclama Kurt.

- Salut Kurtsy. Répondit Blaine embrassant Kurt et prit sa main.

- Qu'es-ce-que tu fais ?

- Va chercher ce qui s'imprime tu comprendras.

Kurt alla vers l'imprimante et vit les deux billets d'avion et autres documents adéquate pour le voyage à Venise. Bougeant ses yeux de haut en bas, fixant les billets puis, le regard du bouclé. Répétant cela un long moment et vit Blaine se lever, boitant de la jambe mais arriva vers lui le prenant dans ses bras frottant son dos.

- Je te l'avais promis Kurtsy…

- On part quand ?

- La semaine prochaine, nous devons donner les textes à Sue et, qu'elle commence les répétitions. Nous partons quelques jours ce n'est pas grand-chose mais je veux que l'on profite, on laissera nos téléphones ici, on part coupé du monde ok ?

- Pas les téléphones quand même, si on à besoin de quelque chose… Enfin…

- Ouais ok on prend juste nos téléphones et des vêtements bébé…. Grogna Blaine baisant le cou de Kurt y laissant quelques traces.

Imprimant d'autres documents, mais cette fois-ci en rapport au projet, Kurt se chargea de les lier pour former un paquet unité, devant être donné à chaque élève ayant un rôle dans le spectacle. Après cette longue impression qui dura une bonne partie de la matinée, Blaine contrôla les documents qu'il rangea dans sa besace et prit la direction avec Kurt du Conservatoire main dans la main, souriant. Cette joie si profonde, une vie à la normale si bonne pour eux, ce quotidien, cette routine qui les avaient tant manqué au fond d'eux-mêmes. Entrant, ils furent accueillit par la becketary.

- Oh salut beau-gosse tu as enfin envie de touché mon cul ?

- Qu…Quoi ?

- MON CUL MON CUL MON CUL hahaha Je t'ai niquée ! Cria Becky.

- Ok… Euh, et sinon où est Sue ?

- Je suis là entre Beardy Bêêh ! S'exclama Sue dans la salle de réunion.

- Bonjour Sue, j'apporte tout ça pour les élèves, que nous fassions quelques répétitions et dedans j'y est glissé une USB du travail informatique de Kurt pour les décors savoir ce que vous en pensez.

- Mhm, merci, dedans figure les coûts financiers ? Demanda Sue.

- Oui Sue, j'y est glissé les listings de ce qui est utile pour faire chacune des maquettes, j'ai pris dans les magasins les moins chères de la région pour faire le plus d'économie possible. Chaque maquette à son listing et son coût final. Confirma Kurt.

- Oh et bien vous n'avez pas chômé vous deux, vous m'étonnez, vraiment… Marmonna Sue.

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu de temps à nous pour tout ça Sue, enfin surtout Kurt c'est pourquoi…

- Et vas-y qu'il va me dire que cet enfoiré ce barre avec son vide sperme je ne sais où. Râla Sue marchant vers son bureau suivit par les deux hommes.

- Mhm… Un peu ça, je veux partir quelques jours à Venise.

- C'est non.

- Trop tard les billets sont acheter et les dates fixés. Rétorqua Kurt.

- Réduction de salaire ce n'est pas grave… Soupira Sue.

- Oui, aucun problème. Souria Blaine.

- Je te mets absent de quand à quand ?

- Je vais faire les premières répétitions aujourd'hui, demain et ce week-end je fais nos valises, je décolle dimanche…

- Ok, donc de lundi à vendredi ?

- Je reviens vendredi soir… Marmonna Blaine crispant son visage.

- Oui bon bah ok c'est bon j'ai compris… Souffla Sue le mettant absent pour la semaine prochaine.

- Merci beaucoup Sue.

- C'est moi qui te remercie ! Allez va faire tes répétitions de merde.

- Ok, tu viens Kurt ?

- Non, lui il reste avec moi je veux parler de ses maquettes et les voir avec lui.

- Oh… Dit-il simplement.

- Ne t'en fais pas Becky ne me feras rien. Susurra Kurt à l'oreille du bouclé lui mettant un vent pour son baiser.

Kurt assista Sue Sylvester et expliqua des fontes en combles les décors, leurs sens et les coûts, expliquant que ce qui fait cher encore peut-être rapidement compensé par des achats de places, et où, revoir dans d'autres magasins. Ceci lui prit autant de temps que Blaine prit pour les répétitions. Premières répétitions catastrophiques et remplies de fautes, mais c'est ce qui fait la logique des choses. Personne ne connaît vraiment ce texte, l'histoire ni ce qu'imagine à cet instant Blaine dans sa tête, prenant souvent la place des personnages pour montrer ce qu'il veut réellement. Répétant cela le lendemain, pendant que Kurt lui resta à l'appartement pour travailler un peu auprès de Vogue tout en triant quelque peu leurs affaires pour remplir les valises. Blaine rentra tard en même temps que Santana à chaque fois, les répétitions furent douce mais longue et épuisantes. Le samedi fut également un jour de répétition pour la troupe, Blaine avait convoqué les élèves à se joindre chez lui pour quelques répétitions qui n'avaient guère plus à Kurt qui resta pour le coup dans le bureau toute la journée.

- Vivement demain… Soupira Blaine s'allongeant dans le lit auprès de Kurt.

- Oui, vivement car tu me saoule ok ?

- Hey ne m'agresse pas Kurtsy Kurt… Dit-il baisant ses épaules.

- Va te faire foutre. Lâcha avec virulence Kurt.

- Wow euh ok… Tu es vexé que j'ai fais répétitions ici ?

- Complètement oui. Putain je te jure le premier poteau que je vois à Venise je t'y attache et je t'y laisse c'est claire ?

- Arrête tu m'excites… Grogna Blaine embrassant la joue de Kurt.

Et le lendemain la petite dispute continua de plus belle, jusqu'à l'aéroport ce qui eut le don d'agacer leurs amis qui n'attendait qu'une chose, les voir partir dans ce couloir et ne plus les voir durant… Bah une semaine pratiquement.

- A jamais les jeunes ! Coulez dans une gondole ! Lâcha Santana.

- Toi surveille bien mon appartement sinon je te…

- Oui tu me mets ton vase ming la ou je pense, j'ai hâte. Souria Santana.

Blaine et Kurt validèrent les billets et prit place dans l'avion en siège première classe, une coupe de champagne leurs fut verser pendant l'attente du décollage ce qui, prépara pleinement l'avant-goût des quelques jours dans la ville de la romance antique, Venesia. En se rendant là-bas, c'est avant-tout pour un paysage inconnu, mais surtout s'adonner à une proximité et une romance antique, une romance impossible en France, mais également pour se poser un peu avec Kurt, eux qui en eurent tant besoin après tout ce qui s'est passé depuis l'installation de ce dernier au fameux London du Cour de l'Intendance. Les consignes du commandant de bord se firent entendre, les ceintures plaquèrent leurs corps contre les sièges et l'avion s'élança dans le ciel aérien de la France en direction de la botte de l'Europe, l'Italie.

* * *

Chansons dans l'ordre de parution:

Edith Piaf - La vie en rose.

Fletwood Mac - Landslide.

_ Alors oui, ils vont partir dans LA ville qui pour moi est la plus romantique au monde, Venise. Tout simplement car lorsque j'ai écris ce chapitre j'étais en pleine période du Conservatoire et que je parlais justement de Venise. Un chapitre plutôt positif au fond je trouve, Venise réserve des surprises, d'immenses surprise... !

À très vite!


	16. Chapter 16

Mes publications n'étant plus callé au même jour que d'habitude, je pense adapter mes publications aux lundis et aux vendredis pour le moment, je vous conseille vraiment donc, si vous avez un compte de suivre la fanfiction pour recevoir l'alerte e-mail... Dans d'autres cas, faire preuve de patience et je vous en remercie d'en faire toujours preuve, car l'attente de nouveaux chapitres ne sont pas toujours évident.

J'ai l'amabilité de me laisser toujours plus que dix chapitres d'avance afin de ne pas être en mode "feuille-blanche" et vous faire attendre comme cela se passe pour beaucoup. Je sais qu'attendre est parfois bien trop long, et c'est réjouissant de savoir que les publications seront régulière. Vous ne rencontrerez pas ce phénomène avec Dreaming puisque, j'entreprends cette semaine l'écriture final. L'aventure d'écrivain s'arrête donc pour moi si tout est bien planifié, dimanche voir avant. Mais grâce à vous, je ne cesse de vivre cette aventure qui durera je me répète surement, jusqu'à août. Et, le fait d'y mettre parfois des chansons française permet aussi pour moi de valoriser notre culture, car je suis surpris, mais il y a pas mal de lecture fantômes venant des États-Unis et d'outre-mer, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de voir que cette fancfiction voyage à travers le monde j'en suis vraiment choqué. Et puis, une piqure de rappel, Blaine fréquente l'Europe et ainsi donc, sa culture depuis qu'il a dix huit ans, donc un long moment. Mettre Piaf dans la fanfiction est un clin d'oeil également à Darren Criss qui, a quelques connaissances sur nos chansons française et admire les chansons d'Edith Piaf. Petit clin d'oeil donc à son interview "teemix" en France lors de sa venue officielle pour son premier film et son concert.

Ce chapitre est un peu long mais "plus c'est long, plus c'est bon" comme ma ... et celle de Darren ! Longue et bonne? Oops pardon bon euh... Et si nous passions à la lecture de Dreaming maintenant? Voulez-vous? - Merci encore pour votre fidélité, vous me poussez à continuer vers d'autres horizons, alors merci pour tout...

* * *

Les pieds sur le sol de Venise après une traversée en bateau, ils furent aussitôt accueillit par un guide les conduisant de ce pas à l'hôtel Concordia à quelques pas de la grande place Saint-Marc, entrant dans l'hôtel et furent immédiatement conduit sur la chambre donnant sur les autres bâtiments. Ce n'est pas une chambre haut de gamme, ni la plus luxueuse de l'hôtel mais fut suffisante pour ces quelques jours ici. Kurt remarqua les barreaux du lit, et comprit que rien que cela à pleinement jouer en faveur pour le choix du bouclé.

- Oh putain je veux ce matelas chez nous ! Grogna Kurt vautré sur le lit.

- On à une bonne literie arrête…

- Ton corset à juste un peu niqué le matelas hein… Marmonna Kurt.

- Ok, on changera de matelas, sale riche va !

- Pardon ? C'est toi qui ose dire ça ?

- Punis-moi si j'ai été vulgaire ! Grogna Blaine à califourchon sur Kurt.

- Non, pas maintenant ! Répondit Kurt le poussant sur le coté pour partir vers la salle de bain.

- Ku…Kurt tu vas où ?

- Me changer ? Me recoiffer pour sortir ?

- Pourquoi faire on est de soirée ce soir.

- Comment ça ?

- On va partir toi et moi dans une boutique de la ville et choisir nos plus beaux costumes pour ce grand bal de Venise !

- Mais il était en février et début mars…

- Kurt, on est à Venise, des soirées costumées il y en a à la pelle voyons. Ria Blaine.

- Bon bah je vais quand même me recoiffé je ressemble à rien là…

- Oui, oui bon bah vas-y mais dépêche toi… Souffla Blaine avachit sur le lit attendant Kurt.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kurt enfin prêt, les garçons partirent en direction de la place Saint-Marc effectuant quelques photographies, mais prirent la direction d'une boutique non loin de là. Blaine connait la ville, il y a quelque peu travaillait lors de son séjour en Italie par le passé et se rend dans la boutique parlant en italien, ce qui surprit Kurt qui resta bouche-bé. Un italien si parfait que Kurt n'en comprit strictement aucun mot. Se laissant guider par une costumière dans l'arrière boutique essayant plusieurs costumes.

- Aventi ! Aventi ! S'écria la vendeuse appelant Blaine.

- Wow… Tu es cool dedans !

- Tu rigoles ? Je ne ressemble à rien !

- En même temps c'est ça les tenues d'époques… A moins que tu préfère la tenu d'une lady ? Souria Blaine.

- Tu n'es pas fou ?

- On sera visage masqué Kurtsy…

Kurt réfléchit à cette suggestion de Blaine, il est vrai que pour lui, les costumes de super héros, les vêtements masculin virile il n'aime pas vraiment ça, ajoutant toujours à ses costumes et tenues une touche de féminité, après tout, pourquoi ne pas tenter ? Un masque couvrira son visage et, empêchera de subir des actes d'homophobie éventuelle. Quittant ce costume et fit un oui de la tête à Blaine, il se lança à nouveau à parler l'italien et demanda une robe typique Marie-Antoinette pour Kurt. La vendeuse revint avec une robe que Kurt enfila et les deux tombèrent d'accord. C'est celle-là qu'il faut impérativement. Hautant la robe qu'il redonna à la vendeuse qu'elle posa sur un siège, cherchant un costume assortit pour Blaine. Elle revint avec plusieurs costumes, soit trop grand, soit trop petit ou bien trop large pour le corps de Blaine. Passant de longues heures à essayer des costumes et accessoires… Et les goûts de Blaine sont tellement compliqué, bien plus que Kurt qui craqua dès la première robe. Lui non, il souhaite une tenue adéquate avec celle de Kurt, mais sans trop de dentelles. Mais, un costume arriva enfin, dans le ton de couleurs de la robe de Kurt, l'essayant et tomba littéralement amoureux de ce bijoux, c'est décider ce sera ce costume et pas un autre. Quittant l'arrière boutique se rendant ainsi au comptoir, la vendeuse mit les tenues sous poche spéciale les tirant vers eux prenant la carte bleue de Blaine qui tapa son code sur le boitier repartant avec les costumes et masques.

- Tu n'as pas regardé le prix…

- Quand je fais ce type d'achat, je ne regarde jamais le prix sinon je serais dégouté et j'annulerais tout.

- Je ne dis plus rien moi, je suis habitué aux quatre chiffres… Siffla Kurt.

- On va déposer tout ça à l'hôtel, on va souffler un peu et nous nous changerons pour allez au gala d'accord ? S'exprima Blaine prenant Kurt dans son étreinte.

- Mhm ça me va ! Souria Kurt.

Regagnant la chambre de l'hôtel, Blaine et Kurt s'allongent sur le lit piquant une petite sieste, et se réveillent par la sonnerie du réveil de l'iPhone de Blaine pour qu'ils aient suffisamment le temps de se préparer. Baisant sa mâchoire, Blaine poussa Kurt hors du lit et le laissa prendre la salle de bain, l'aidant à enfiler sa longue et lourde robe, enfilant les immenses et nombreuses couches de cette robe d'un bleu si clair et à la fois si sombre.

- Stop stop, elle est assez serrer oh putain en plus les faux seins me tue le torse là ! Râla Kurt.

- Tu es belle ma Kurtsy ! S'amusa Blaine.

- Tais-toi et maquille-moi… Soupira Kurt impatient.

- Assied-toi pour commencer.

Kurt pris place sur le toilette et se laissa maquiller délicatement par Blaine, salissant sa main de maquillage et utilisa des pinceaux, comme un professionnel ce qui surprit Blaine qui le questionna, et apprend à ce moment que lors des showcases des différents conservatoires il fut en charge des maquillages et comprit dès lors son petit coup de pinceaux visiblement pointilleux. Plusieurs minutes après, Kurt est méconnaissable, ressemblant trait pour trait au mythique tableau d'Elisabeth Vigée-Lebrun de Marie-Antoinette à la rose.

- Mon Dieu c'est vraiment moi ? Balbutia Kurt si surprit.

- En même temps après quarante cinq minutes de maquillage… Tu peux toucher c'est du non effaçable enfin… Je devrais le faire avec de l'alcool quoi.

- Allez change-toi et je te fais un maquillage aussi ! S'enthousiasma Kurt.

- Ouais enfin moi c'est juste un léger fond de teint blanc hein.

- Faut faire ressortir tes yeux Blaine. Lui dit Kurt glissant un petit bisou sur ses lèvres.

- Je te fais confiance bébé. Souria Blaine prenant place sur le trône.

Kurt aime tant se faire appeler Bébé, c'est quelque chose qui le fit toujours frémir de l'intérieur, mais ce n'est pas le moment pour lui de quitter cette lourde robe et de s'envoyer en l'air avec Blaine, non. Le maquillage et le gala avant tout. Après quelques minutes de maquillage Blaine se découvrit et fit une photo d'eux qu'il transféra aussitôt sur son profil Facebook et Instagram. Enfin prêt, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la chambre, de l'hôtel et marchèrent dans les rues dont des gens les prirent en photos. Eux allèrent au point de rendez-vous que Blaine connait visiblement sur le bout de ses doigts malgré sa vie ici qui remonte à un petit moment maintenant.

- C'est ici. Dit-il arrêtant Kurt qui marcha à ses côté.

- Wow c'est sinistre… J'ai peur ? Ria de nerf Kurt.

- Allez vient, c'est juste la façade qui est délabré. Dit-il l'entrainant dans la bâtisse.

Kurt découvrit alors une immense salle d'un décor antique digne d'un patio de l'empire Romain. Se faufilant dans la foule et se mirent à danser des danses antiques et des menuets, beaucoup de menuets. La soirée fut ambiancer par quelques mini-jeux sans importances mais tourna rapidement en soirée alcoolisé. Blaine, à son habitude se servit à volonté côté alcool mais Kurt, agacer le stoppa assez rapidement avant de devoir le porter pour le retour.

- Hey, doucement Blaine j'ai bien envie de m'amuser aussi en rentrant à l'hôtel…

- Oh… Tu as envie que je te fasse l'amour Marie-Antoinette Grogna Blaine.

- Tais-toi Axel Von Fersen !

- Mhmm… J'ai envie d'entrer dans votre Trianon ma douce reine…

- Arrête Blaine nous ne sommes pas seuls… Ria timidement Kurt sentant une main toucher son fessier.

- Je sais que tu le veux tout autant que moi, Ô ma douce et tendre amie, laisser moi vous conduire au bonheur…

- Blaine arrête, arrête… Enlève ta main…

- Quelle main ? Demanda subitement Blaine.

Kurt se retourna et découvrit un homme vraisemblablement ivre, le bouclé ne chercha pas à comprendre et décrocha un coup dans l'abdomen de l'homme qui se cambra de douleur, ripostant. La musique s'arrêta, la foule fit silence et Kurt attrapa Blaine qui reçu quelques coups et quittèrent la salle. Un retour en silence jusqu'à l'hôtel. Entrant dans la chambre, il posa ses fesses sur le bout du lit et lia ses mains entre ses jambes regardant le sol.

- Mais bordel pourquoi tu as réagit ainsi ? Pour me protéger ok, jalousie je comprends mais merde tu viens de te rendre compte que tu as payé tout ça une fortune pour au final qu'on parte ? Tu as pensé à tes côtes ? Si fragile et à peine sortit du corset ! Tu veux qu'on recommence comme le mois dernier c'est ça ? Cria Kurt.

- Kurt je…

- Tais-toi d'accord ? Ferme ta gueule même j'ai envie de dire.

- Kurt…

- Tais-toi ! Hurla Kurt.

Blaine baissa les yeux et hauta sa perruque qu'il garda en main tout en rentrant ses lèvres dans sa bouche. Kurt lui tourna en rond avec sa robe vêtu ainsi puis écouta enfin Blaine qui prit de nouveau la parole enfin, tenta à nouveau.

- J'ai organisé ça, pour qu'on rentre plus vite car je savais que tu ne voudrais pas quitter la soirée, j'ai envie de toi Kurt, et je ne veux pas attendre car tu m'appartiens, et je n'ai pas à attendre quand il s'agit de quelque chose, de quelqu'un qui m'est à moi.

- Attend tu veux dire que tu te sers de moi et que… Tu veux m'utiliser en objet ? S'étonna Kurt assez perplexe à l'explication.

- Il serait bien que Marie-Antoinette cesse sa paranoïa et vienne punir ce vilain Axel Von Fersen non ? Grogna Blaine.

- Tu veux dire que…

- J'ai soudoyé cet ivrogne pour qu'on rentre vite, que tu ai peur et qu'on s'envoie en l'air en guise de réconfort ouais… Soupira Blaine.

- Tu es con… Ria Kurt.

- Embrasse-moi? Où préfères-tu ouvrir ma valise et découvrir ce qui se cache dans le papier d'alu?

- Hein ?

- Regarde donc… Dit-il d'un regard tentateur.

Kurt s'empressa d'ouvrir la valise du bouclé et sortit délicatement les menottes et le fouet, son reflexe ? Se mordre la lèvre du bas et regarder le bouclé si impatient, et désireux de goûter aux lanières de ce fouet qu'il connait tant.

- Ouuuhh ! Déjà en main ? Grogna Blaine.

- Tais-toi ! Ou je te bâillonne. Dit-il passant les menottes aux barreaux du lit.

- Déjà ? Je suis déjà sans défense… Soupira Blaine.

- M'avoir fait manquer une soirée c'est impardonnable. Dit-il craquant le veston de Blaine.

- Kurt ! ça vaut une fortune !

- Oups… Dit-il digne d'une femme.

- Putain on dirait ma mère… Aaaaaa ! Cria Blaine prenant son premier coup.

- Est-ce-que ta mère fait ça ? Dit-il mordant le téton droit.

- Kuurrrrrrtt…. Kurrrrrtt… Arrête… Ouuuwww… Tu me… Uuuuuuh !

- Merde j'ai fais trop fort là, il est violet… Pardon !

- Petite sal... Aouuuuu !

- Désolé j'aime fouetter tes abdos et les voir se contracté. Souria Kurt.

Hautant son corset de robe et se retrouvant en sous-vêtement d'époques, Kurt baissa le pantalon de costume du bouclé libérant sa verge déjà bien droite. Kurt fut toucher les lanières contre la verge provocant quelques frissonnement et grognement du bouclé qui passèrent aussitôt à quelques cries de plaisir, sentant les lanières fouetter sa verge de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Regardant les yeux du bouclé devenir larmoyant de douleurs.

- Kurrrrt… Craqua Blaine.

- Tes yeux son magnifique. Dit-il l'embrassant tout en mordillant sa lèvre du bas qu'il tira quelque peu.

- Je t'aime… Dit-il d'une voix tremblante sous les quelques griffures sur son torse.

Kurt lécha son torse déjà rouge et si contracté, qu'il reçu quelques mouvements de bassins qu'il retint aussitôt. Jouant avec le creux de son nombril écoutant ainsi Blaine bougeant ses mains, claquant ainsi les menottes contre les barreaux et écoutant son souffle s'accélérer de plus en plus. Il lui donna un coup de claque sur le torse écoutant la respiration du bouclé s'arrêter, puis reprit. Descendant le long de sa verge qu'il embrassa plusieurs fois avant de la mettre en bouche tout en y donnant quelques coups de dents doux.

- Kuurrrt… Tu vas trop fort… Fais gaffe… Soupira Blaine

- Excuse-moi… Marmonna Kurt.

Léchant, suçant, caressant par des vas et vient le long de sa verge, Kurt claqua quelques coups de lanières le long des cuisses du bouclé, le faisant ainsi sursauté et enfonça alors sa verge plus encore en Kurt exerçant cela de longues minutes avant que ce dernier ne se dégage de lui. S'approchant alors de la bouche du bouclé qu'il ne baisa point, il sortit simplement sa verge et la mit de force, sans trop de force tout de même, dans la bouche de Blaine. Kurt se tient alors au lit et coinça la tête du bouclé contre la tête de lit et enfonça donc sa verge intégralement dans la bouche de Blaine écoutant les quelques bruits de salives et son liquide séminale se mélanger en sa bouche.

- K….Kuurr…Kuuuuu !

- Shhh écoute les crépitements dans ta bouche, ça m'excite ! Frissonna Kurt.

Blaine ne pouvant se résigner qu'à accepter ce supplice qu'il aima tant, continua de s'étouffer, manquant à de nombreuses fois de valsait mais quand il se mit à tousser recrachant tout, Kurt comprit que Blaine ne pouvait simplement plus. Léchant ce qui coula le long de son torse sculptée, Kurt le dévora u regard tout en le couvrant de tendre baisers avant de plaquer ses cuisses et les écartant d'un coup franc.

- Ooww… Doucement !

- Depuis quand je devrais allez doux ?

- J'aime quand tu m'agresse de cette façon… Ria Blaine.

- Ah oui ?

- J'aime vraiment quand tu oooouuuuuuuuuuuuh !

- Et tu aimes à sec ? Souria Kurt.

- Blaine non !

- Je m'appelle Kurt moi, Blaine c'est toi… Tu as peur ? Lança avec un regard si prédateur Kurt.

Le visage de Blaine changea du tout au tout, et sa mâchoire se mit à trembler. Blaine est juste horrifié par ce que propose Kurt, « à sec » c'est ignoble, c'est la porte ouverte à la souffrance mais en même temps, n'est-ce pas le but recherché qu'est d'avoir mal pendant leurs parties BDSM ? Les lanières, les me menottes et être mordu font une chose, mais pas tout. Son visage devient plus détendu et donna son feu vert à Kurt.

- Je fais doucement promis…

- Je… Ouuuh… Souffla déjà de douleur Blaine.

- Ça va ? S'inquiéta Kurt caressant son abdomen.

- Continue, vas-y d'un coup franc Kurt je t'en supplie ne m'inflige pas cette douleur trop… Aaaaaaaaaa ! Hurla Blaine qui reçu un coussin sur le visage.

- Shhhh tu vas réveiller tout l'hôtel ! Ria Kurt ne bougeant plus.

Blaine pleura de douleurs mais calma ses cries et son anxiété par les caresses de Kurt et ses chuchotements. Il commença alors à bouger en lui, mais sent aussitôt la douleur de Blaine qui se mit à crisper son visage et de nouveaux les yeux larmoyants.

- Si tu veux que j'arrête, je cesse tout Blaine…

- … Non… Je veux que tu ailles de toutes tes forces…

- Blaine tu es fou ? Je vais te…

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, juste lâche-toi. Soupira Blaine.

- Je t'aime ok ?

- Je sais… Soupira Blaine.

Chose dit, chose faite, Kurt alla de plus en plus vite dans ses mouvements se va et vient, tout en tenant d'une main l'érection du bouclé qui ne tarda pas à éjaculer dans sa main. Lui continua d'aller de plus en plus vite, claquant son scrotum contre les fesses de Blaine, dont sur ses joues coulèrent quelques larmes, mais les gémissements, oui les gémissements qui sortirent de sa bouche rassurèrent Kurt qui continua se vas et vient puissant, pressant plus fortement la prostate de Blaine le faisant gémir de toute-puissance. Des grognements qui s'éteignirent rapidement remplace par le souffle chaud de Blaine et sa transpiration coulante sur son corps, les abdos en feux. Ces six carrés complètement ressortant qui firent virevolter Kurt que son bassin devint fou, plaquant des vont et viennent encore plus puissants contre Blaine le faisant de nouveau pleurer de douleur tout en continuant de soufflé de plaisir et se libéra en lui. Blaine n'en croyait pas de ses yeux, Kurt a réussi à lui faire mal, Kurt s'est surpassé pour lui donner son plaisir coupable, avoir mal durant leurs rapports. Kurt, haletant pendant qu'il tenta de reprendre son souffle regarda le visage émerveiller mais épuiser du bouclé, dont la lumière du jour frappa peu à peu sa joue.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime… Répéta Kurt baisant le corps du bouclé.

- T'es magique Kurtsy… Balbutia Blaine d'une voix tremblante.

- Je t'ai fais mal ? S c'est le cas je m'en veux horriblement et je…

- Shhh… Regarde-moi… Vois-tu de la souffrance ?

- Oui… Soupira Kurt.

- Ai-je l'air triste ?

- Non…

- Alors cesse de te morfondre et embrasse-moi bébé. Exigea Blaine se laissant détacher et posa ses mains contre le dos de Kurt aussitôt.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi Kurtsy… Murmura Blaine déposant quelques baisers contre les lèvres humides de Kurt.

Restant près l'un de l'autre se caressant, sans prendre la peine de se nettoyer, restant transpirant, et quelques peu encore habillé par leurs tenues se liant les doigts, et collèrent leurs front l'un à l'autre trouvant ainsi le sommeil, malgré les quelques premiers rayons de soleil frappant le long de la fenêtre. Ils ne s'étaient même pas aperçut que leurs petits jeux sexuelles avait duré de longues heures, de longues heures de supplices atroces mais si bon au fond pour Blaine. Un long moment de plaisirs coupables dont Blaine rêva de vivre tant de fois. La perruque si haute qui couvrit la chevelure de Kurt mais également celle de Blaine, dormant encore maquillé.

- Mhm… Bonjour Fersen… Marmonna Kurt d'une voix endormit.

- Marie-Antoinette… Grogna Blaine tout souriant.

- Le soleil brille et me nique les yeux…

- Alors cache-toi dans ta perruque Kurtsy. Souria Kurt.

- Ou, embrasse-moi.

- Mhm, deuxième option. Souria à nouveau Blaine.

Se collant l'un à l'autre, tout en s'embrassant langoureusement, ils se caressèrent mutuellement, se rapprochant de plus en plus l'un de l'autre dans un élan de passion et de plaisir doux. Des tendresses durant une bonne demi-heure, continuant même sous la douche se lavant ensemble tout en se baisant quelques parties du corps sans allez plus loin. L'eau et les produits de douches suffirent à les démaquillée, mais utilisent tout de même de l'alcool spéciale ce démaquillant l'un à l'autre.

- On dirait des gamins…

- Profitons qu'ici nous soyons tranquille et sans notre entourage pour faire ce que les jeunes font. Rétorqua Blaine.

- Ouais enfin tu es connu ici tu y as pas un conservatoire déjà ?

- Kurt, cesse donc de poser des questions d'accord ? Je me fous de l'art, c'est notre moment ici, nos moments d'accord ?

- Ok… Souffla Kurt avec un sourire en coin.

- A force de sourire nous allons rester coincés. Ria Blaine.

- Le seul endroit ou tu peux rester coincé c'est quand tu entre en moi et si je refuse de me détendre t'es coincé.

- Trash dès le matin !

- Prédateur nuance. Rétorqua Kurt quittant la salle de bain, nu allant vers sa valise chercher des vêtements.

Blaine se mordit aussitôt les lèvres regardant les fesses de Kurt rebondir et se dandinant par exagération devant lui. S'empressant de le rejoindre prenant un polo bleu slim, avec un nœud papillon assortit, et un pantalon beige afin de faire ressortir son haut. Des vêtements pleinement moulant accentuant la compression quelque peu débordante de son entrejambe. Un petit cri étouffé ce fit entendre, se retournant et ria quelque peu comprenant que Kurt n'avait qu'une envie, toucher.

- Pas maintenant Kurtsy…

- Où allons-nous ?

- Te faire visiter Venesia ! Allez ! S'exclama Blaine ouvrant la porte de chambre.

Roulant des yeux mais se laissant entraîner par la main du bouclé, Kurt suivit Blaine dans son élément remarquant une amélioration nette de sa démarche, courant quelques peu. La dernière qu'il avait vu Blaine comme ça, c'était quand il lui avait fait découvrir Bordeaux et ses lieux favoris. Et lorsqu'ensemble, ils avaient gravit les collines de la sillicon valley. Marchant dans ses ruelles si étroites, montant dans des gondoles si grande, si étroite, si belle, passant sous des ponts magnifiques. Kurt immortalisa chaque instant avec ton appareil photo et prirent ensemble, la pose pour certaines images allant aussitôt après une rapide retouche automatique sur Facebook et Instagram.

- Tu te sens obligé de te ruer sur ma mâchoire, sur mes…

Pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Kurt prit une autre pose avec Blaine, pressant cette fois-ci ses lèvres sur celle du bas de Blaine qu'il mordilla et tira un peu. Après la photo, Blaine fut enfin libre mais du coup, n'en dit pas un mot, après tout c'est bien un signe que Kurt est bien ici et s'y sent comme chez lui, pourquoi gâcher ce moment par des questions qui dévierait aussitôt en conflit. Continuant de parcourir la ville dans cette gondole noir et dorée passant sous le pont le plus connu de la petite cité.

- Je veux marcher sur ce pont !

- Nous irons Kurt, nous irons, n'oublie pas que… Nous sommes là jusqu'à vendredi. Répondit Blaine pressant son bras contre le corps de Kurt pour le rapprocher de son étreinte.

- La cathédrale aussi je veux voir ! S'exclama Kurt.

- Mais, pas si vite Kurtsy… Apprécie cette balade en gondole dans les rues de Venise pour commencer. Souria Blaine mais un peu agacé dans sa tête.

Kurt pressa sa tête contre l'épaule droite de Blaine et regarda la traversée en gondole s'effectuer dans la totalité des rues de la ville. Racontant l'histoire de la cité, ses petites anecdotes. Chaque rue à une histoire, chaque maison également lui dit Blaine, mais chaque rue est bien différente, certaines ont connut un destin tragique. Racontant l'incendie qu'il y eut dans le passé à un fameux hôtel et qui, serait de ce siècle, hanté désormais. Kurt posa la question de savoir si ce dernier à déjà passer une nuit ici et Blaine répondit simplement.

- Tu sauras tout ça ce soir, Kurt.

Ce sourire si malicieux et si terrifiant glaça instantanément le corps entier de Kurt qui ouvrit grand ses yeux à l'idée d'oser s'imaginer cette fameuse nuit. La gondole continua son chemin les déposant aux pieds de la cathédrale alors que le soleil commença d'ores et déjà à se coucher. Blaine attrapât la main de Kurt qui l'aida à s'extirper de la gondole, marchant maintenant sur la place la plus célèbre de l'Italie après le Vatican, remplis de pigeons qui ne se poussèrent pas. Ce mythe des pigeons cohabitant avec l'homme à cet endroit est bien vrai. Blaine lui ne fut même pas surpris mais Kurt lui eut même quelque peu peur, pressant le bras de Kurt dans ses mains. Ils marchèrent vers un restaurant non loin de la place, s'installant à une table pour deux et commandèrent le repas.

Pendant ce temps-là à Bordeaux, dans l'appartement du Cour de l'Intendance, Santana fut en compagnie de David, buvant une bière ensemble. Depuis que les garçons sont absent, il dormit ici chaque soir et évidemment finit à chaque fois en ébat avec la latina. Est-ce finalement un coup de foudre plutôt qu'une simple partie de jambes en l'air qu'elle s'autorisa ? C'est en tout cas une question qu'elle ne cesse de se poser.

- On fait quoi ? Demanda David.

- Co… Comment ça ?

- On s'envoi en l'air maintenant ou on continue à faire semblant ?

- Euh… Pardon ? Ria de nerf la femme.

- Ne te moques pas de moi, tu me fais venir depuis quelques temps, où alors tu viens chez moi, tu n'arrêtes pas de communiquer avec moi, est-ce-que pour toi c'est plus que du sexe ?

- Tu veux manger ici ? Dit-elle complètement anxieuse.

- Santana, je veux t'entendre dire ce que tu penses réellement de cette relation.

- Je me suis attaché à toi, ce n'était pas prévu… Avoua la jeune femme.

- C'est tout ?

- On couche juste ensemble, c'est ça que nous nous étions fixé comme base, pas de sentiment. Râla Santana.

- Je sais, mais qu'est-ce-que ça peut faire que tu es des sentiments ?

- Tu sais quoi ? Dit-elle claquant les verres contre la table manquant de briser le pied de ces verres. Va t-en, dégage on s'en arrête pas.

- Non.

- Non ? Répéta Santana.

- Pourquoi je partirais alors que j'ai également des sentiments envers, toi ?

- Ok tu vas trop loin, sort. Ria Santana.

Il quitta le canapé et s'approcha d'elle, posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme, plongeant son regard dans le sien, s'approchant doucement de sa bouche en inclinant sa tête. Baissant quelque peu les yeux et ses paupières, et regarda une dernière fois en sa direction, glissant sa main contre son cou et commença à l'embrasser. Une manière moins sauvage et plus affective, une manière d'un sentiment vraiment présent et non pas pour envie de coucher avec. Santana, réticente un premier temps se laissa finalement embrasser pleinement, poussant quelques grognements de satisfaction, glissant ses mains contre la nuque de David pour l'embrasser encore plus.

- Ok, wow euh… On garde ça secret hein ? Demanda Santana.

- Si tu as peur et a honte de moi, alors ok. Souria l'homme continuant à l'embrasser.

- Uuuh ! Qu'est-ce-que vous faite là ! Cria Santana.

- La porte était ouverte… Souria de timidité Marie en compagnie d'Alexis.

Un malaise retentit dans l'appartement, Santana pensait que la porte s'était bien claqué mais visiblement non. Quoi qu'il en soit c'est complètement grillé pour sa relation, elle ne pourra pas être secrète. David s'écarta mais pris, Santana par la taille afin de l'embêter et surtout montrer quelque chose, qu'elle est désormais à lui. Alexis et Marie s'installèrent sur le canapé déposant les quelques plats chinois prit sur le passage interrompant ainsi les plans de soirée de Santana.

- Ok… Bon bah… Allez-y hein faite comme chez vous… Râla Santana.

- Tu vas pouvoir me présenter à tes amis San'…

- Alexis, Marie voici David… Mon ancien sexfriend, ok ?

- Oui ancien pour ça que…

- Alexis t'es con ou bien ? Ils sont maintenant un petit couple tout neuf. Lâcha sa fiancée.

- Oh, pardon je suis fatigué, bah c'est cool, bon on mange ? Dit-il.

- David je vais te…

- Et donc David il me semble t'avoir déjà vu au Conservatoire ? Demanda Marie.

- Oui, en faîte…

David s'élança dans un long épilogue racontant un peu son parcours au sein du Conservatoire, ce qu'il y étudier, comment c'était et parle surtout de sa boutique et de sa rencontre avec, Santana. Au détriment de Santana, il avoua quelques détails qui déplus sur le coup à la jeune femme mais finalement apprécia, voyant un homme comme Blaine en lui. Un homme qu'il lui faut vraiment, affectueux, présent et protecteur. En fin de compte, c'est plutôt bon que ses amis soit arrivé à l'improviste et les ai surpris. Cela montre un côté d'elle plus calme et plus agréable, un côté qui n'est pas valable que lors des accidents comme ce fut le cas lors de l'hospitalisation de Blaine. Les heures défilèrent et le contacte avec ses amis passa agréablement bien avec David. Finissant la soirée à parler sournoisement sur le couple d'amis absent pour voyage en Italie. D'ailleurs, ils commentèrent beaucoup entre eux les images Facebook et Instagram postée par Kurt.

- Mon Dieu regarde, regarde ! S'écria Santana.

- Quoi ? Râla Marie.

- C'est un susson ça ?

- Euh attend fait voir… Putain ouais !

- Et ça c'est une lanière… Commenta David choqué, voyant une trace rectangulaire sur le torse quelque peu découvert de Blaine.

- Oh mon Dieu… Ria Santana avec Marie.

- Ils sont malades vos amis là ! S'écria David.

- Blaine et Kurt sont très… Sado maso ! Ria Alexis.

- Ouais enfin c'est un prof du Conservatoire, il est super populaire dans la musique classique, c'est quoi ce comportement… S'exclama David restant choqué.

- Car tu crois qu'ils ne font rien ? Blaine adore les minis-jeux, pas qu'au lit d'ailleurs…

- Non mais… Oh putain ils sont grave vos potes !

- J'aime bien les gun destroy oui oui… Marmonna Santana.

- Hein ? Disent-ils tous en même temps.

- Je déconne ! Par contre Blaine…

- Quoi ?

- Je vous jure ! Il est un grand malade ce gars ! S'écria en larme Santana.

- Putain tu nous fais chialer, mon maquillage bordel ! Pleura de rire Marie.

- C'est pire qu'un marteau piqueur le bordel et l'autre tu l'entends ; Haaaan Haaaan Owiii Kuurrrrrtttt ! Imita Santana.

- J'ai mal au ventre aidez moi… Pleura Alexis.

- Et là tu entends Kurt je présume ; Allez t'aime ça heiiinnn ! et là a la vitesse max ?

- Oooooooooowwwww Kuuuuuurrrrrrtt je jouiiiiiii ! Cria encore Santana partant en délire avec David.

- Putain arrête, arrête ! Pleura Marie se pliant en deux.

- Oui ça aussi il le dit parfois ! Rajouta Santana.

La troupe d'amis réunit en cet appartement London au Cour de l'Intendance, continuèrent à se moquer du couple d'amis gay et de leurs plaisirs coupables si sadique et si torturant. Ils comprirent aussitôt également pourquoi Blaine ne montra jamais vraiment son torse, bien trop souvent marqué ou griffé par Kurt. Il n'en fallut peu pour repartir dans un fou-rire incontrôlable. À Venise, se faisant tard, Kurt et Blaine quittèrent le restaurant et marchèrent dans les ruelles étroites jusqu'à l'hôtel, simplement éclairées par de très vieille lumières et la pleine-lune. Les mains lier l'une à l'autre, pénétrant dans le vestibule de l'hôtel regagnant la chambre.

- Aaaaaah, ce lit que je l'aime… Soupira Blaine.

- Tu as mal à tes jambes ?

- Mhm, un peu mais ça va Kurt…

- Tu ne vois rien contre un massage avant de dormir alors ?

- Mhm… Non, vas-y avec plaisir. Souria Blaine l'embrassant avant d'être plaqué de nouveau contre le matelas.

Kurt le déshabilla, lui laissant simplement son boxer, passant ses doigts dans sa chevelure afin de lui retirer la laque retenant ses petites bouclettes. Plaquant ses mains contre les jambes quelque peu poilu du bouclé, les massant avec forces. Blaine haleta tellement cette pression exercer contre ses jambes est bonne. Cette sensation sans huile mais juste, les pincements doux de ce massage, les doigts doux de Kurt contre sa peau lui fit tant de bien, tant de bien qu'il commença a s'endormit.

- C'est mieux là ?

- Mhmm…

- Tu sais, ça fait un moment que j'attendais qu'on parte en vacance.

- Je sais… Marmonna Blaine d'une voix faible.

- J'aurais aimé y venir pour la Saint-Valentin mais finalement c'est mieux maintenant, avec tout ce qui nous attend pour le spectacle, moi les décors que Sue à valider, je vais devoir faire tant d'achats, louer un locale du Conservatoire pour les confectionner, prendre les mensurations de tout le monde et créer tout ça va…

- …

- Blaine ? Blaine ? Ok… Souria Kurt qui arrêta de le masser.

Kurt hauta ses vêtements et se pressa contre le corps du bouclé qui dormait déjà depuis un petit moment se pressant contre lui avant d'entendre un grognement de réticence de Blaine, ne cherchant pas à comprendre, préférant partir de son côté du lit pour la nuit s'endormant à son tour assez rapidement.

- Regarde le gun destroy ! S'exclama Santana.

- Putain elle à fouillée ! Elle à fouillée ! Répéta Marie.

- Attend j'y mets les piles tu vas voir ! Dit-elle enclenchant le gun destroy.

Ce bruit si fort et cette vitesse à laquelle tourne le sextoys en plastique contre ce gun destroy ressemblant à une perceuse. Santana fit toucher montrant la force de la vitesse et la pression que cela devait engendrer ce qui provoqua une nouvelle fois, un fou-rire générale. Mais le pire reste à venir.

- Attend touche. Dit-elle à Alexis.

- Ouuuuh Putain t'es malade ! Cria Alexis se frottant les doigts.

- Oui Marie c'est de l'électricité en plus ! Souria Santana.

- Non ?

- Je te ferais bien touché mais t'es enceinte…

- David touche pour moi !

- T'es malade toi ?! Ria l'homme recevant une décharge sur la joue.

- Aouuuu ! Vas-y tu es aussi folle qu'eux toi !

- Et en plus si sa se trouve ils y mettent pas de capote dessus c'est à sec comme ça. Souria Santana regardant tout le monde.

Ces paroles suffirent à tout le monde pour pousser un crie de dégoût, partant aussitôt vers l'évier de la cuisine pour se laver les mains. Elle, ria simplement avec son amie pendant que les garçons partirent se laver les mains et le visage comme des psychotiques. Santana eut une idée, partant au piano et écouta le murmure que lui fit la latina, acceptant sa proposition aussitôt. Les garçons revinrent au salon et virent les filles au piano, Santana joua les premières notes laissant à Marie le plaisir de commencer cette chanson.

**I was feeling done in  
Couldn't win  
I'd only ever kissed before**

You mean she?  
_Uh huh _Jouissa Santana****

I thought there's no use getting  
Into heavy sweating  
It only leads to trouble  
And bad fretting  
Now all I want to know  
Is how to go  
I've tasted blood and I want more

More, more, more! Dit-elle avec Santana.

**I'll put up no resistance  
I want to stay the distance  
I've got an itch to scratch  
I need assistance  
Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me  
I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
Creature of the night**

Then if anything shows  
While you pose  
I'll oil you up  
And drop you down

**Down, Down, Down ** Dit-elle à nouveau avec Santana.

Alexis lui profita du spectacle et de cette prestation nocturne avec envie et bon goût. David lui resta avachit sur le canapé regardant le pied de Santana pressant la pédale et sa chevelure tombant sur sa robe rouge échancré. Les garçons apprécient ce petit spectacle et le montre parfaitement avec leurs visages.

**And that's just one small fraction  
Of the main attraction**

Are you a friendly man?  
And I need action  
Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me  
I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
Creature of the night

Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me  
I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
Creature of the night

Oh, touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me  
I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
Creature of the night

**Creature of the night  
Creature of the night? **Demanda Alexis.**  
Creature of the night  
Creature of the night  
Creature of the night  
Creature of the night  
Creature of the night  
Creature of the night**

Continuant à jouer les quelques notes au piano, Santana termina également son accompagnement avec Marie pour ce final. C'est rare pour eux de chanter sans la présence des garçons, surtout chez eux mais en même temps, c'est une tout autre soirée bien sympathique pour eux. Les garçons dans la ville de la romance antique, et eux toujours ici à Bordeaux, dans le plus prestigieux appartement qu'ils connaissent. Puis, le couple d'amis présent partit enfin chez eux, laissant le nouveau petit couple enfin seul dans cet appartement.

- C'est donc officiel toi et moi. Dit-il l'aidant à vider la table basse.

- Mhm, ouais et puis franchement ? Je n'ai pas envie de me cacher, j'ai été idiote de penser ça un seul instant… Dit-elle jetant les bouteilles à la poubelle.

- Même si tes amis nous ont dérangeait au final c'est bien qu'ils m'ont rencontré ce soir. Puis Marie je la connais donc bon.

- Oui exactement, et puis j'en ai marre de devoir me cacher, ici ce n'est pas Broadway ou quoi, je suis une simple étudiante pour le moment ma vie privée n'est que moi.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment comme tout le monde tu sais…

- David, on à assez jouer toi et moi je sais comment tu es, tu sais comment je suis c'est bon d'accord ? Maintenant on va juste arrêter de prétexter qu'on veut s'envoyer en l'air c'est tout, ça ne change rien au fond de nous-mêmes puisqu'on à craqué l'un pour l'autre, non ?

- Tu as raison. Souria David.

- Juste, te sent pas obligé de faire les gestuelles et tendresses des… Ok… Oh… Ok ! Allons au lit ! Ria Santana subissant les baisers tendre et chatouillant de David.

Ils prirent ainsi donc la direction de la chambre de Santana, hautant leurs vêtements et se mirent sous les draps se collant l'un à l'autre, se caressant quelque peu, sans trop de perversité, simplement de la tendresse. Bien trop épuisé pour remettre un ébat sexuelle, se contentant donc de simple caresses douce et reposante. S'endormant eux aussi à leur tour.

- Bonjour… Marmonna Blaine.

- Mhm… Laisse-moi encore dormir… Grogna Kurt se cachant le visage.

- Ok, je vais prendre ma douche et je t'attends en bas pour le petit-déjeuner, d'accord ? Dit-il baisant le cou de Kurt.

- Mhm… Ok. Répondit Kurt, prenant aussitôt le coussin de Blaine entre ses mains.

Blaine fit dessiner un sourire sur son visage, partant sous la douche laissant ainsi à Kurt le temps d'immerger par le bruit de l'eau coulante sur la porcelaine du bac à douche. Se lavant pour une durée de vingt minute sous l'eau bouillonnante qu'il coupa pour se sécher, s'habiller, embrassant une dernière fois Kurt et descendit à la salle de restauration pour commander le petit-déjeuner de lui et de Kurt. Kurt qui, sortit enfin du lit prenant sa douche et se prépara en suivant pour rejoindre Blaine, déjà en bas l'attendant en lisant l'actualité de son téléphone.

- Vous êtes certain monsieur que votre compagnon viendra ?

- Oui, certain il va… Et bien le voilà justement. Souria Blaine.

- Mhm, très bien nous apportons alors le petit-déjeuner. S'exclama le maître d'hôtel parlant le français.

- Je n'ai pas été trop long ?

- Non, ça va à merveille. Souria Blaine prenant aussitôt la main de son compagnon qu'il posa sur la table.

- Dit, tu penses qu'Alexis et Marie vont se marier un jour ?

- Non. Ils me l'ont toujours dit, les fiançailles c'est très bien, ils ne souhaitent pas plus ça ne sert à rien selon eux.

- Et toi, tu penses un jour à tout ça ? Demanda Kurt.

- Je n'ai pas l'envie de me fiancé, encore moins de me marier, je n'ai pas besoin d'une constitution spirituelle et civique pour me dire qui je dois aimer et chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort m'emporte.

- Oh…

- Et, toi ? Demanda Blaine fixant du regard.

- J'aurais aimé me marié, mais bon…

- Désolé de briser ton souhait…

- Non, non ce n'est rien après tout, nous sommes jeune et puis ça fait que bientôt un an que nous sommes ensemble…

- Kurt, ça fait depuis plus de huit ans qu'on se connait, alors franchement, ce n'est pas le nombre de mois, de jours ou d'année qu'on couche ensemble qui m'importe, mais le présent et l'avenir. Je n'ai pas envie pour l'instant, peut-être que je changerais d'avis.

- Oui, voilà… Se contenta de dire Kurt.

- Par contre j'adorerais avoir un enfant chez moi, mais pas à moi.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Kurt prenant aussitôt les viennoiseries à peine poser sur la table.

- J'ai hâte de voir Chantal naître, l'avoir chez nous, jouer avec elle, mais moi… Avoir un enfant je, je ne peux pas… J'ai peur… Avoua Blaine.

- On est jeune, nous avons encore tant de choses à vivre, et puis franchement, je n'ai pas envie de gamins dans nos pattes, on à du boulot à faire et, penser à nous. Souria Kurt.

- J'aime ta façon de penser pour ça. Répondit Blaine sirotant son café.

- Et sinon… Le programme du jour ?

- La cathédrale ? Proposa Blaine.

- Ouais enfin ça va vite ça !

- Boutiques et cathédrale alors. Je garde le meilleur pour vendredi matin et après-midi avant notre vol.

- Murano ? Le coin des bijoux ?! S'écria Kurt.

- Tu m'énerves, bouffe ton pain Kurtsy.

- Je suis, trop fort ! Ria Kurt.

- Shhh !

Ils prirent ce petit-déjeuner dans le calme et prenèrent par la même occasion le temps. Le temps de se relaxer et profiter pleinement de cette matinée en allant dans un spa non loin de là, se faisant masser, bichonner, chouchouté. Peu après midi, ils allèrent au restaurant de l'hôtel manger un repas typique de l'Italie et prirent après la direction de la cathédrale à deux pas de là. Blaine et Kurt s'installèrent sur un banc attendant que les lourdes portes s'ouvrent.

- Allez vient, elles s'ouvrent. Dit-il simplement prenant les mains de Kurt en les siennes.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte de cette lourde cathédrale restant bouche-bé. Blaine y entra pour la première fois, à vraie dire les lieux religieux ce n'est pas son fort surtout après ce rituel minable que lui avait imposé sa mère chaque Noël après le décès de son père. Prenant quelques photos des fresques et vitraux, Kurt regarda le visage surprit et à la fois émerveiller de Blaine qui n'en revenait pas de ses propres yeux.

- Tu es choqué Blaine ?

- C'est magnifique, wow…

- Avance, tu vas perdre le groupe de visiteur. Souria Kurt prenant son bras.

La tête toujours vers le ciel Blaine s'avança vers l'autel et la croix du Christ, il se détacha du groupe à cet instant et se mit à genoux liant ses mains et baissa sa tête. Kurt ne comprit pas vraiment ce geste mais fit de même, voyant l'œil droit de Blaine regarder en sa direction.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je fais, mais je veux t'accompagner à ça. Murmura Kurt.

- Merci…

Les deux garçons se mirent à prier, du moins Kurt simula, ne sachant pas quoi dire et quoi faire, observant simplement Blaine qui lui, pria dans sa tête, ses lèvres bougèrent si vite et en Italien que Kurt n'en comprit aucun sens.

- In Nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen… Marmonna Blaine faisant le signe de croix.

Kurt, répéta ce signe et se leva en même temps que Blaine. A cet instant Kurt voulait tellement lui poser la question de savoir pourquoi cette prière, pourquoi maintenant et de quoi parle t-elle, mais au fond, il sait que Blaine lui en parlera de lui-même. Retournant vers le groupe qui commence à prendre les escaliers vers l'orgue. Kurt ne comprenant pas la langue, Blaine se chargea de lui répéter ce que le guide disait, puis lorsque Blaine comprit que l'orgue fonctionna encore, il se plaça sur la banquette et joua quelques peu de l'orgue pour le groupe de visiteurs malgré le regard guère peu enchanteur du guide. La visite se poursuit jusqu'au sommet de la cathédrale atteignant alors les lourdes cloches encore en activité. Après plus d'une heure à arpenter cette énorme cathédrale, le groupe de visites quitta le bâtiment, Blaine et Kurt eux, prirent une gondole les conduisant dans les boutiques non loin de là. Durant ce court trajet, Kurt fit un tris des photos prises afin de ne garder que les meilleures.

- Arrête avec ton téléphone…

- Je tris les images Blaine…

- Oh, bah tu feras ça plus tard nous sommes déjà arrivé. Dit-il s'extirpant de la gondole.

Marchant vers les quelques boutiques d'artisans, ils prient quelques masques et objets de décorations pour l'appartement, des décorations qui iront parfaitement avec le style du quartier et des boiseries du salon. Alors qu'en France… Les répétitions s'enchaînèrent sous le contrôle de Sue Sylvester.

- Bouge moi plus ton cul de larve toi l'américaine, et toi arrête de chialer ! Hurla Sue dans son mégaphone.

- Pourquoi utiliser ce mégaphone ? Soupira Marie.

- Pour me faire entendre ça ne se voit pas ? A moins que tu le veuilles dans ton phallus peut-être ?

- Ok… Marmonna Marie.

- Bon on reprend, allez euh, l'acte 1 tout de suite je n'ai pas que ça à foutre, Becky tu veille je vais chier ma race. S'exclama Sue.

Des paroles que chaque membres de la troupe se serait bien passée, mais ils sont habituer à ce comportement exécrable et gore de la part de la directrice. Sue est comme ça avec tout le monde. Mais quand elle se retrouve chez les gens elle est différente, comme a Noël par exemple. Marie y est largement habituer depuis le temps qu'elle fréquente cette école, mais Santana resta toujours un peu à se contrôler de l'intérieur, n'appréciant pas toujours l'attitude de Sue. Répétant encore de longues heures, de très longues heures. La journée passa si rapidement et les épuisa tous. Sue ne les libéra qu'après vingt heures.

- Santana, Marie restez là, enfin venez dans mon bureau.

Les filles se regardèrent et suivirent la directrice jusqu'au bureau, prenant place dans les sièges en face de ce lourd bureau.

- Bien, rien de méchant tout ce passe bien tout ça, je voulais juste vous dire que pour toi, Marie si tu as besoin de souffler quelques temps pour ta grossesse tu pourras évidemment, tu restes également la doublure de Santana mais je ne pense pas que tu entreras en scène dans son rôle.

- Je n'espère pas non. Dit-elle.

- Donc en gros vous vouliez juste nous dire ça ? Demanda Santana.

- Et également, ne parlez à personne de ce spectacle, il va être rendu publique sous peu c'est évident mais je ne veux pas pour le moment que cela tourne par les élèves d'ici.

- Pas de souci, bon moi je file Alexis m'attend, à demain Santana. Sue. S'exclama Marie les saluant de la tête partant vers son appartement à quelques pas de là.

- Méfie-toi de ce gars qui t'accompagne jusqu'ici depuis quelques temps.

- Pardon ?

- Méfie toi de ce type c'est tout.

- Depuis quand vous contrôlez mes vas et vient ?

- Depuis que nous avons signé un contrat. Je te conseille d'être prudente avec ce gars, crois moi je sais ce que je dis.

- Il tient une boutique qu'est-ce-que vous voulez qu'il fasse sérieux ? S'énerva Santana.

- Je l'ai viré du conservatoire.

- Il m'a dit être parti de lui-même.

- Mhm, oui mais je ne l'aurais pas gardé dans tous les cas, les gars qui fouille dans les documents des élèves n'est pas tolérable, ce gars est une vipère et crois moi tu devrais rester vigilante.

- Je sais que vous aimez foutre les couples en l'air mais vous ne m'aurez pas moi. Dit-elle quittant le bureau.

Partant furieuse du conservatoire, Santana regagna la ligne de tramway non loin de là qui la conduit à la Place de la Bourse et partit aussitôt vers le Cour de l'Intendance prenant cette porte London et s'enferma dans l'appartement éteignant son téléphone. Ni l'envie d'apprendre son texte, ni celui de jouer du piano envahit son esprit, juste celui de rester seul, coupée du monde. Santana ne prit même pas le temps de manger, tirant les doubles rideaux des grandes vitres de l'appartement, plongeant ainsi les lieux dans l'obscurité, s'isolant dans sa chambre à regarder la télévision via son ordinateur. Simplement la page du site web de la chaine fut ouverte à ce moment là, étant ainsi véritablement coupé du monde extérieur. Malgré les quelques sonnerie de la porte retentissant, Santana ne sortit pas de sa chambre, faisant ainsi partir la personne qui sonna. Les propos de Sue l'ont littéralement énervée, et Santana se connait bien trop pour savoir que parler à quelqu'un lorsque la colère l'envahit peux être fatal.

À Venise, les garçons sortirent du restaurant proche des douze coups de minuit, marchant dans des ruelles étroites, et grimpant sur le pont que Kurt avait remarqué lors de la promenade en gondole. Marchant éclairée par la pleine-lune et les quelques lumières si sombre des lampadaires de cette ville. Une ville si calme et si peu peuplé la nuit permettant aux garçons d'apprécier d'y marcher paisiblement, effectuant quelques photos nocturnes sur les ponts. Marchant près l'un de l'autre dans cette ville si calme, allant se poser dans une rue où beaucoup de gondoles dormirent. Ils prirent place dans une des gondoles pour s'assoir.

- Tu aimes cette ville ? Ce voyage ?

- Bah oui Blaine bien sûr… Pourquoi cette question ? Demanda Kurt, visiblement étonné de cette question.

- J'avais un peu peur que tu penses que c'est un voyage pour moi, juste pour revenir dans une ville que j'aime tout particulièrement et non pas pour nous…

- Blaine pourquoi tu mens ? Dit plutôt que tu voulais arrêter ce silence ça sera mieux.

- Tu m'énerves à me connaître par cœur. On rentre ? Demanda Blaine.

- Oui, rentrons il se fait tard et… J'ai froid…

- Tu veux ma veste ?

- Non je ne disais pas ça pour… Merci… Souria timidement Kurt ayant maintenant le blazer de Blaine sur lui.

Blaine serra Kurt contre son étreinte et prit la direction de l'hôtel écoutant les cloches annonçant minuit retentirent dans cette ville si calme. Entrant dans le vestibule et s'engouffre dans les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre. Kurt n'en pouvait plus et dormit à moitié debout, c'est Blaine qui se chargea de le déshabiller et de l'allonger, posant les quelques achats au pied du lit. Se déshabillant lui-même et souleva les jambes de Kurt, qu'il fit glisser dans les draps, regardant ce petit homme, plus grand que lui dormir déjà paisiblement avec un sourire en coin. Lui aussi se mit à sourire en coin et se couche aussitôt à côté de lui, couvrant sa mâchoire de petits bisous avant de lui en faire un dernier sur les lèvres.

- Je t'aime petit Kurtsy… Murmura Blaine.

- 'Taime aussi… Marmonna Kurt d'une voix très lointaine, visiblement le disant dans son sommeil.

Ce petit moment calme et adorable qui le fit sourire bêtement, l'obligeant par envie de serrer le torse de Kurt contre le sien, posant sa tête proche des clavicules de Kurt et s'endormit ainsi, dans ses bras. Cette position, il l'aima tant. Sentir aussi près Kurt de lui, entendre son cœur battre, ce battement qui perça ses tympan, ce souffle, et cette respiration qui fit vas et vient sur son petit ventre. Quoi de mieux que de sentir vivre Kurt avant de dormir ? Cette sensation si proche, si douce et si reposante qu'est les battements d'un cœur et d'une douce respiration paisible. Il chérie ses moments et sut à cet instant que ce voyage est sûrement le plus important pour eux.

- Kurt… Il va être midi réveille toi… Marmonna Blaine sortant de la salle de bain.

- Mhm… Laisse-moi me reposer on est en vacance… Souffla Kurt.

- Tu veux qu'on reste à l'hôtel aujourd'hui ? Demanda Blaine s'affalant sur le lit.

- J'aimerais bien oui qu'on reste tranquille aujourd'hui tu sais… C'est compliqué pour moi de suivre ton rythme de fou. Ria Kurt.

- Alors nous resterons ici aujourd'hui et demain avant de prendre notre vol nous irons à Murano pour voir des pierres précieuse et qui sait ? Prendre une bague pour nous ?

- Comment ça ? Demanda aussitôt Kurt.

- Bah nous acheter quelque chose que nous aurons ainsi donc en commun pour se dire à chaque instant, que je suis à toi et que toi, tu es à moi. Bref un signe de possession quoi.

- T'es vraiment maso toi… Ria Kurt embrassant Blaine tenant sa cravate.

- Mhm… je sais ! Souria Blaine.

Se laissant embrasser, toucher, tirer par la cravate, Blaine ria, et haleta de plaisir sentant les mains baladeuse de Kurt en lui, se faufiler sous sa chemise, touchant ses abdos et ses tétons pointant instantanément. Sentant les boutons de sa chemise se cassèrent, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se laisser pousser contre le lit. Kurt embrassa sa mâchoire mais s'attarda aussitôt au nombril de Blaine après avoir fait un rapide tracé sur son abdomen.

- Kurrrt… Tu veux…

- Te faire l'amour ? Mhm, oui enfin juste calmer mes ardeurs c'est tout. Pas de péné aujourd'hui. Dit-il.

- Ok… Ok… Grogna d'impatience Blaine bougeant ses jambes pour faciliter le glissement de son pantalon.

Kurt se replongea aussitôt sur son abdomen qu'il lécha avec amour et envie, jouant de sa langue dans le creux de son nombril tout en pressant avec une de ses mains le paquet encore couvert par le textile de son caleçon où repose cette lourde érection ne demandant qu'à jaillir. Kurt malaxa cette érection dans son textile et la libéra enfin, l'embrassant quelque peu avant de la mettre en bouche tout en regardant Blaine.

- Ooowww…. Kurrrrt ! Gémit Blaine ne s'y attendant pas, si tôt.

Kurt branla la verge droite du bouclé avant de la remettre en bouche, sentant le petit liquide séminale se glisser sur sa langue, léchant avec des petit vas et vient franc le gland de sa verge.

- Kuurrrrt !

Blaine peut maintes et maintes fois crié son prénom, Kurt n'entendit rien, bien trop concentrer dans ses mouvements de langues si précis et pointilleux dans l'angle. Kurt cherche à tout prix une nouvelle technique de suçage pour faire plaisir et surtout gémir Blaine le plus possible, tentant de bouger alors sa langue dans divers sens quitte à avoir lui-même quelque peu mal et enfin…

- Kuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrt ! Kurt ! Kuurrrrtt ! ! Ouhhhh ! Continuueee Ouiii Ouuwwww ! Gémit Blaine cachant ses gémissements si bruyant dans un coussin.

Qui aurait cru qu'une simple fellation lui donnerait autant d'effet, sûrement pas Kurt. Continuant ses vas et vient sentant la respiration et les muscles du bouclé se contracter de plus en plus, alors il accentua ses mouvements et sentit la libération jaillir en sa bouche recrachant le tout sur le torse de Blaine avant d'arriver à ses lèvres frottant ses joues rouges.

- Déjà fatigué ?

- Je… Kurt cette langue… Qu'est-ce-que… Tu as fais ? Haleta Blaine.

- J'ai l'habitude je la connais par cœur ta verge mon Blainey… Dit-il embrassant ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime Kurtsy, je t'aime…

- Alors fais moi pareil ? Proposa Kurt.

- Tout de suite bébé ! S'empressa de dire Blaine.

Retournant Kurt qui était posté sur son corps, Il se mit à embrasser ses clavicules, pressant d'ores et déjà l'érection dans son boxer. Descendant tranquillement le long du torse finement dessiner, jouant de sa langue sur ses abdos avant de jouer avec le nombril de Kurt tout en pressant d'une main l'érection et de l'autre, un téton de Kurt.

- Owww… Tu y va… Si vite ! Soupira de soulagement Kurt.

- Je que… Tu aimes quand je presse comme ça… Grogna Blaine.

- Mhhhhmmmm…. N'attends pas je t'en conjure !

- Ne soit pas si presser… Dit-il baisant ses lèvres.

Il descendit de nouveau jusqu'au nombril, et remonte baisant un à un les poignets de Kurt puis, il retourna vers le torse de Kurt caressant ses côtes tout en baisant ses abdos. Puis prit le boxer avec ses dents et le fit glisser de haut en bas, sentant du bout de con nez la verge lui mettre un doux petit coup de libération. Ce petit contacte avec la verge de Kurt, une première de cette façon et pense aussitôt à renouveler l'expérience pour la prochaine fois. Jetant le boxer il se mit à caresser paisiblement l'érection de Kurt de haut en bas tout en y glissant quelques baisers sur son bout, se contentant simplement de caresser la verge et le scrotum pour l'instant tout en dévorant Kurt du regard.

- Blaine arrête et attaque ! Attaque !

- Que j'attaque Dis-tu ? Tout en malaxant sa verge.

- Oui !

- Ok… Soupira Blaine.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Blaine pompa d'un coup la verge de Kurt provocant un profond halètement de surprise sortant de la bouche de Kurt. Accentuant et allant si vite dans ses vas et vient, pompant si fortement Kurt dont les lèvres tremblèrent de plaisir. Blaine lui, ne quitta pas Kurt des yeux, regardant son visage devenir si fou, sa respiration si accentuer. Kurt posa enfin son regard sur celui du bouclé, un regard si prédateur dont il sentit un doigt entrer en lui.

- Blaaaaiiineeee….

- Ree jééé ktaime raaa! Marmonna Blaine la bouche pleine.

Les mouvements de bassins de Kurt rythmer par les vas et vient des lèvres et les trois doigts en Kurt le fit frémir et jouir d'une tel intensité que si des hôtes dormait à côté, ils seraient réveiller depuis bien longtemps, mais qu'importe, ce qui compte pour Blaine est de voir et d'entendre Kurt gémir, gémir de toute ses forces, entendre ce cri aigue qu'il aime tant.

- Blaine… Je vais…

- Reeeetiens tuaaa ! Marmonna Blaine arrêtant de le sucé.

- Mais je ne vais pas tenir bon si tu continue Blaine… Soupira Kurt.

- D'où je me stoppe un peu… Souffla Blaine caressant simplement le torse de Kurt pour le détendre tout en gardant ses trois doigts en lui.

Se caressant simplement et s'embrassant, Blaine vit Kurt plus apaisé et moins excité, retournant alors aussitôt s'occuper de lui, mais surprit Kurt en entrant directement en lui tout en pompant sa verge encore. Ses vas et vient en lui et contre sa verge furent le summum. Un état d'euphorie et d'hilarité envahit Kurt. Lu qui devint si fou et si épanouie à cette instant. Blaine déjà bien épuisé, entra simplement en lui malgré sa libération nouvelle déjà faite, il continua ses vas et vient, malgré son épuisement totale à faire gémir Kurt, c'est tout ce compte pour lui. Son cœur bâta si fort dans sa cage thoracique, sa vue si trouble, mais qu'importe, Kurt avant-tout.

- Blaineeeee… Soupira Kurt.

- T'aime, t'aime…. Marmonna Blaine.

La respiration de Kurt s'accéléra, les mouvements de son bassin devinrent plus francs et rapide cognant ainsi son bout au fond de la gorge de Blaine l'étouffant quelque peu. Blaine insista sur ses mouvements de lèvres tout en se dégageant de Kurt qui aussitôt cette sensation de vide lâcha prise et se libéra dans la bouche du bouclé qui surpris eut les joues de gonflé recracha instantanément le tout sur la verge de Kurt. Posant aussitôt sa chevelure transpirante contre sa cuisse, soufflant vers cette verge encore dressé. Ses cheveux si trempé qui accentue son côté mouton frisé, sentant que Kurt se releva, faisant alors de même, prenant sa chemise cassé pour essuyer sa bouche mais également le bas ventre de Kurt si humide par son liquide. Embrassant Kurt après s'être essuyé.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi…

- Finalement, j'aime ton idée qu'est celle de rester au lit comme ça… Avoua Blaine.

- Allons manger par contre tout ça m'a donné faim…

- Tu peux me manger si tu veux. Proposa Blaine.

- Un vrai repas idiot.

- J'aurais essayé… Marmonna Blaine.

Blaine téléphona au room service qui prépara alors le plat du jour pour eux et le fit monter à la chambre, ouvrant vêtu d'un peignoir, Blaine prit le chariot et apporta les plateaux repas sur le lit, retirant alors le peignoir le mettant à nouveau nu. Mangeant simplement l'un à côté de l'autre, ouvrant le dernier couvercle.

- Oh… On dirait qu'ils savent quoi faire… Marmonna Kurt avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu as pensé à ce que j'ai pensé je crois… Ria Blaine.

- Allonge-toi.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi c'est toi qui…

- Allonge-toi je te dis. Râla Kurt.

- Tant d'acharnement sur mon corps c'est en guise de remerciement pour ce voyage ?

- De m'avoir sortie de San Francisco ouais. Souria Kurt couchant de force Blaine en appuyant sur son thorax.

Kurt prit la bombe à chantilly et en versa sur les tétons, puis traça le trait de l'œsophage jusqu'au nombril ou il y mit un grand paquet. Cette fraicheur sur son corps fit rire Blaine qui frémissait d'ores et déjà. Une fraise lui arriva dans la bouche en guise de lui faire comprendre « tais-toi et apprécie. » gardant alors bien précieusement la fraise en sa bouche. Il continua de mettre des petites pulvérisations sur les abdominaux du bouclé, prenant des fraises qu'il coupa en rondelle pour en poser un peu partout et passa enfin à l'attaque.

- Mhhmmm Kuuuu…

- Shhh, si tu bouffes la fraise je te jure t'es mort.

- Rrrrrrrrrrrrr…. Grogna Blaine d'insatisfaction.

Mais très vite, il fut simplement coupé de souffle, la langue et les lèvres de Kurt baisant son torse si garnit en chantilly et en fraises. Son insistance à ne laisser aucune trace de fraises et chantilly ne fit qu'une chose, faire gémir Blaine qui avait de nouveau la verge droite que Kurt sentit mais fit mine d'ignorer. Mangeant son nombril avec passion, croquant la fraise entière reposant dedans mettant ainsi de la chantilly partout sur le bas ventre du bouclé. Mais vint chercher la fraise reposant entre ses dents, croquant un morceau, tirant, la mit en bouche et embrassa Blaine qui mangea l'autre morceau tomber en sa bouche.

- Mhm… Je t'aime toi ! Dit-il simplement.

- Et attend ce n'est pas fini !

- Ooooohhhhh c'est froid Kuurrrrt ! Grogna Blaine, surprit.

- On aura jamais autant couché ensemble en un jour… Ria Kurt se replongeant le long de son torse.

Il regarnit son torse mais également la verge de Blaine, mettant de la chantilly, sur son scrotum et le long de sa verge, se replongeant sur son torse répétant les mêmes mouvements de langues tout en ayant ce côté dévoreur et pervers plus accentuer, écoutant la respiration et les petits grognements du bouclé qui ferma ses yeux laissant simplement la bouche entre-ouverte pour profiter pleinement de cette fraicheur de la chantilly, et la chaleur de Kurt ravagé son corps. Mais la surprise fut lorsque Kurt se mit à sucer sa verge et ainsi étaler la chantilly contre elle. Blaine gémit à cette sensation, sentant la langue et les lèvres de Kurt tentant de manger cette chantilly sans faire de mouvement brusque ou le lui faire mal.

- Kurrrrttt tu me tueras un jour… Haleta Blaine ne cessant de bouger.

- Shhhh… Dit-il en maintenant le bas ventre de Blaine.

Puis Kurt cessa de dévorer la verge du bouclé avec amour, partant vers son scrotum qu'il susurra provocant des cries aigues de Blaine qu'il tenta au mieux de contenir, mais lorsqu'un doigt entra précipitamment en lui et sentit une testicule entrant dans la bouche de Kurt ce fut l'extase.

- Putaaaaiinnnn…. Kuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrt ! Gémit si fort Blaine.

Kurt venait de trouver un plaisir coupable nouveau de Blaine, susurrer et pénétrer cette endroit si proche l'un à l'autre. Continuant alors ces baisers et mouvement en lui, dévorant son scrotum dont il mit quelque peu des coups de dents doux, très doux faisant frémir encore plus Blaine sentant les dents presser cette zone si sensible.

- Continue, Kurt, Kurt continue ! Balbutia Blaine.

- Je vais te faire mal…

- Continue bordel ! Owwwww oui c'est bon, oooww…

Kurt continua les baisers et tendresses contre son entrejambe tout en masturbant avec son autre main la verge encore si droite mais si en action due à son rythme sanguin et sa respiration effréné. Blaine est proche de la libération et Kurt le sait pertinemment mais fit mine de rien. Continuant à plonger ses lèvres contre son entrejambe, son scrotum en particulier et sentit cette respiration partant en furie, une respiration qui n'est plus. Blaine lâcha prise et se libéra voyant Kurt se précipité comme un chien prenant un frisbee en l'air recevant quelques gouttes sur sa joue mais surtout, dans ses cheveux. Bien trop occupé à reprendre son souffle et retrouver une vue nette et non trouble, Blaine ne vit rien, la tête presser dans le coussin soufflant tentant de se calmer.

- Merde…

- Kurrt ?

- Me suis raté…

- Qu… Quoi ? Tu étais parfait qu'est-ce-que… Ah d'accord… Ria Blaine voyant son liquide dans les cheveux de Kurt.

- Te moque pas… Souffla Kurt déçu.

- Hey, on s'en fout tu m'as plongé, tu m'as littéralement fait crié encore une fois, tu t'acharnes sur moi tu me torture de plaisir comme ça, c'est bon, ne te rend pas malade car ton truc final s'est raté tu ne peux pas allez plus vite que la gravité Kurtsy. Répondit Blaine mettant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Kurt.

- T'es en train de l'étalé ou… ?

Blaine ria.

- Espèce d'enfoiré j'ai plus qu'à partir à la douche ! S'énerva Kurt tapant son bras.

- Hey ! Attend moi Kurtsy j'arrive !

Partant dans la salle de bain à nouveau et remirent ça plus sensuellement, plus doucement mais cette fois-ci c'est Kurt qui eut tout le plaisir. À Bordeaux, Marie arriva au conservatoire passant par la salle de l'auditorium directement pour se mettre au travail dans les répétitions. Cette journée longue soit-elle et éprouvante l'épuisa de plus en plus. Et pourtant ce n'est que le début des répétitions d'une longue et interminable lignée de répétitions encore et encore, sauf si, le spectacle ne s'exporte pas.

- Marie ça va ?

- Ouais… Ouais… Dit-elle.

- Non mais tu es pâle, tu as les yeux défoncé tu es sûre que ça va ? Repose-toi…

- Allez en scène on est en retard…

- Sue, Marie ne se sent pas en forme…

- Madame Lopez que dire si ce n'est que si Madame n'est pas foutu de gérer et bien, qu'elle dépose sa démission ?

- C'est bon, on commence. Répondit sèchement Marie prenant son script.

Malgré tout, Marie enchaina les répétitions et le spectacle se poursuit durant toute l'après-midi, entamant la soirée par la même occasion. Les erreurs sont toujours nombreuses mais moins que les précédents jours, mais toujours aussi importante et régulière. C'est un réelle défis pour Blaine d'avoir fait un tel projet, eux qui ne sont pas habitué au monde du théâtre, mise à part Santana qui à eu sa petite carrière courte mais présente à Broadway, tout les autres sont des musiciens et non pas des comédiens. Un défi que ses amis, et que le conservatoire soutien pleinement. Pour eux, c'es bien la seul et unique chance de se démarquer de la Comédie-Française et des grands conservatoires parisien ayant privilège à tout. Blaine amoureux de la France certes, mais toujours cet âme américain qu'est, la conquête de Broadway. A quoi bon faire un projet si c'est pour finir à rester en France ? Aucun. Blaine veut retourner au fond de lui au États-Unis, même si son appartement français est prestigieux, que sa vie y est luxueuse et vraiment parfaite, Blaine veut qu'une chose, être également connu au États-Unis car il sait que pour lui, comme pour Kurt ce sera mieux d'être attaché à quelque chose là-bas, une renommé. Une renommé qui devra les obliger à y revenir plus souvent qu'avant, évidemment Blaine à encore sa mère à San Francisco, mais c'est différent. Huit ans à ne plus être avec elle à imposer une lourde distance, une très lourde. L'amour est toujours présent mais ce n'est plus pareil entre eux.

- Allez foutez-moi le camp dégagez ! Hurla Sue dans son mégaphone.

- Hallejuah ! Soupira Santana regardant le dix heures passés.

- Tu peux me raccompagner Santana, je…

- Oui, oui Marie ne t'en fais pas je ne vais pas te laisser marcher dans la rue dans cet état je ne suis pas non plus une pétasse…

- …

- Ouais ok, je le suis mais pas avec toi. Souria la latina.

Quittant alors le conservatoire, elles prirent des ruelles sombres pour rentrer à l'appartement là, où Alexis les attendit. Aussitôt arriver, Marie alla se coucher sans prendre le temps de grignoter, rien juste dormir ce qui interpella Alexis. Cependant, Santana en bonne amie, expliqua le rythme effréné des répétitions imposées par Sue Sylvester la directrice, et partages ses inquiétudes concernant un potentiel manque d'énergie de Marie, pouvant engendrer des gravités pour sa grossesse. Alexis tordit alors du nez affichant une mine cynique, remerciant alors la jeune femme de ses alertes la laissant regagner son appartement au Cour de l'Intendance. Lorsqu'elle rentrât, elle regarda son téléphone et pris lecture des quelques messages de David lui indiquant son indisponibilité à la rejoindre chez elle ou quelque part ailleurs, retenu pour affaire de famille, et alluma la télévision.

_Un séisme d'une magnitude 8 sur l'échelle de Richter à frapper en début d'après-midi la côte Ouest des États-Unis, de violents dégâts sont à déplorer et quelques villes sont en ce moment même inaccessibles. Sur place notre…_

- Oh mon Dieu ! Dit-elle à cette phrase de la journaliste.

Santana composa aussitôt le numéro de sa mère qu'elle n'arriva pas à joindre aussitôt. Pendant plus d'une demi-heure elle tenta de lui téléphoner en vain. Ce n'est qu'après une heure de panique et d'anxiété qu'elle eut enfin sa mère au bout du téléphone. Heureusement, elle va bien mais la ville de San Francisco à subis quelques dégâts. La maison familiale elle n'est plus habitable, le toit du premier étage est complètement tombée sur le premier niveau, la maison est en menace de s'effondrer. Santana fut rassuré de savoir que sa mère va bien et s'empressa après avoir discuté quelque peu de téléphoner à Blaine qu'elle n'arriva pas à joindre.

- Blaine répond… C'est la cinquième fois qu'il sonne… Soupira Kurt.

- On est au restaurant Kurt, on est en train de passer un bon moment… Râla Blaine.

- Répond, ça insiste ça me fout la trouille…

- Ok, je réponds… Excuse-moi dit-il se levant de son siège.

Kurt regarda Blaine partir vers le hall du restaurant se mettant proche d'une fenêtre, tentant de lire sur ses lèvres. Quelque chose ne va pas, quelque chose de grave est en train d'avoir lieu, Kurt le sent instantanément au visage du bouclé maintenant pâle et dont la main frotta sans cesse sa tignasse, frottant par la même occasion ses yeux. Kurt n'arriva qu'à lire la fin de l'appel.

- Je te tiens au courant… Je rentre à l'hôtel maintenant.

Blaine revient tout en séchant ses yeux, comme le remarqua Kurt faisant mine après de ne pas l'avoir guetté dégustant le reste de son assiette, Blaine lui reprit place à table comme si de rien était. Kurt tordit du nez, et vit Blaine prendre sa main qu'il posa aussitôt sur sa joue et soupira en fermant les yeux.

- On peut rentrer ?

- Tu vas me dire ce qui ce passe ?

- A l'hôtel, Kurt pas ici, à l'hôtel. Partons maintenant.

- Dois-je comprendre que nous rentrons ?

- Non, on reste ici mais, rentrons à l'hôtel, maintenant.

Kurt acquiesça et alla payer pour une fois le menu et rentrât avec Blaine dans une grande précipitation, courant quelques peu dans les rues si étroite. Kurt n'avait jamais vu Blaine marcher aussi vite, courir si bien depuis son accident. Grimpant les escaliers de l'hôtel en trompe, Kurt comprit à cet instant que quelque chose de plus grave encore venait de se passer attrapant alors son iPhone tout en se précipitant pour se connecter à internet et voir ses messages et actualités d'internet sur les réseaux sociaux, en vain.

- Blaine qu'est-ce-qui ce passe bon sang tu me fais peur…

- Un séisme plus violent que tous à frappé la Californie…

- Tu veux dire, le Big One ?

- Entre autres… Dit-il simplement regardant dans le vide.

- Et ta mère ?

- Je ne peux pas téléphoner, j'ai peur Kurt, j'ai peur… J'ai peur, j'ai peur, j'ai peur ! Dit-il, ne cessant de répété j'ai deux mots.

- Hey, je suis là ok ? Je suis là… Calme-toi… Dit-il sentant les bras de Blaine le serrer si fortement.

- Qu'est-ce-que je fais ? Demanda Blaine complètement paniqué.

- Je vais téléphoner à ta mère d'accord ? Je te promets que j'arriverais à l'avoir au téléphone.

- Tu me le promets ? Demanda Blaine si paniqué.

- Je te le promets. Répéta Kurt ayant peur de ne pouvoir tenir cette promesse.

Blaine alluma la télévision et mit la chaine d'information de l'Italie faisant une édition spéciale, se connectant avec son Smartphone aux différents médias pour avoir de l'actualité et surtout, des images aérienne pour juger des dégâts et donc, de l'état de santé de sa mère. Kurt lui tenta sans relâche à joindre sa belle-mère. Toute la soirée il tenta de joindre sa belle-mère et vit à chaque fois le visage de Blaine devenir de plus en plus sombre.

- Allo… ?

- Donne-moi le téléphone ! S'exclama Blaine poussant Kurt et lui prit le téléphone. Maman ?

- Bonjour trésor…

- Maman, comment tu vas ? J'ai si peur… Ta… Ta voix ! Qu'est-ce-qui…

- Je suis à l'hôpital Blaine, je vais bien… Dit-il lâchant une quinte de toux.

- Qu'est-ce-qui t'est arrivée ?

- Et bien je faisais cuire mes pommes de terre et la maison à trembler trésor, le temps que je m'écarte j'ai prit le lustre et je suis resté coincé, c'est les voisins qui sont venue me chercher et m'ont conduit à l'hôpital… Marmonna sa mère.

- Maman, j'ai eu si peur… Pleura quelque peu Blaine tout en se contenant quand même.

- Je vais bien… Le Maire me trouvera une nouvelle maison par contre… Dit-elle en riant quelque peu.

- Pourquoi elle est… ?

- Elle s'est écroulé intégralement quand je suis sortit par les gravats…

- On s'en fout de la maison ok ? C'est toi qui compte, je… Je suis en Italie là, je prends l'avion demain soir et le vol sera pour San Francisco d'accord ?

- Blaine… Les vols seront annulés et les voies d'accès coupés au maximum, je vais bien d'accord ?

- Maman je ne vais pas te laisser…

- Tu as ta vie et moi, la mienne, reste en France avec Kurt je vais bien d'accord ?

- Je t'aime…

- Moi aussi trésor… Moi aussi… Dit-elle raccrochant le téléphone.

Kurt ne dit rien, laissant Blaine poser le téléphone sur le lit, allant vers la fenêtre se cachant la bouche avec sa main fixant l'horizon. Un lourd silence qui dura de longues, de très longues minutes avant de voir quelques larmes coulait sur ses joues, Kurt se leva du lit et l'entraina dans ses bras et entendit les cries retenu de Blaine contre lui.

- Ne te retiens pas, si tu as envie de pleurer, pleure je ne te jugerais pas… Murmura Kurt à son oreille frottant son dos.

Blaine serra encore plus fort Blaine et se lâcha. Pleurs de soulagement, ou d'inquiétude, dur à savoir mais les petits cries déchire le cœur de Kurt à cet instant. Lui n'a plus personne, plus de mère, plus de père alors il comprit l'inquiétude de Blaine pour sa mère, la peur de la perdre. Cette tragique accolade qui dura de longues minutes avant que Blaine reprit ses esprits.

- Ok, je, couche toi je dois téléphoner à Santana j'ai dis que je la tiendrais au courant, je vais également téléphoner à quelques personnes sur place, je vais en avoir pour un moment.

- Blaine, toi endors moi et moi je vais téléphoner à Santana, les autres désolé mais on s'en fout ok ? Va te coucher.

- Kurt…

- Blaine…

- Ok… Soupira Blaine.

Kurt prit son téléphone et appela Santana fin de la rassurer concernant la mère de Blaine. Il resta au téléphone un long moment avec elle, regardant Blaine s'endormir peu à peu dans le lit. Kurt ne l'avait jamais vu aussi inquiet et anxieux à la fois, mettant fin à la communication après une bonne heure avec elle, valsant ses yeux entre la télévision et Blaine. Blaine qui, s'était endormit fut rejoins rapidement par Kurt qui se posta à ses côtés. Une nuit pas agité fort heureusement mais un réveil compliqué pour Kurt, devant subir tôt le matin le bruit de la télévision toujours sur l'édition spéciale, regardant Blaine surfer avec son iPhone sur internet à la recherche des images des dégâts.

- Blaine arrête… Soupira Kurt.

- Excuse-moi…

- Elle va bien ok ?

- Ok…

- Recouche-toi, on va à Murano après, soit en forme…

- Je ne peux plus dormir Kurt.

- Alors va prendre une douche, habille-toi et va réserver une table pour le petit déjeuner avant qu'on parte d'accord ?

- Je n'ai pas faim…

- Alors un café, bref soit tu dors, soit tu t'occupes mais tu m'arrête cette foutu fixation sur le séisme c'est clair ?

- Facile pour toi, tes parents sont mort tu n'y as plus personne.

- Je n'ai pas envie de m'engueuler avec toi mais sache que l'envie de t'insulter est là.

- C'est bon je me casse. S'énerva Blaine allant sous la douche claquant la porte de chambre.

L'eau de la douche coulante, Kurt en profita pour fouiller le téléphone de Blaine pour voir son historique internet, découvrant un historique plein d'informations concernant le séisme ce qui, le désola mais à la fois comprit. Kurt entra dans la salle de bain, et rejoignit Blaine sous la douche en discrétion le faisant sursauter un premier temps. Se lavant simplement, aucune tendresse, juste une douche simple, mais à deux. Partant ensuite vers la salle de réception de l'hôtel prendre un petit déjeuner au calme, évidemment le mot qui revint le plus souvent est celui du séisme. Malheureusement pour Blaine il entendit et compris tout ce qui se raconta et cela lui donne énormément un coup dans le morale, buvant son café et repartant sans même faire signe à Kurt qui, ne finit même pas le sien.

- Hey, ou tu vas ?

- Bah on ne va pas à Murano ? Répondit Blaine.

- Ils parlaient du séisme c'est ça ?

- Mhm…

- Ok, je comprends allons donc à Murano chercher notre bague commune ?

- Faisons ça ouais. Souria Blaine déposant un petit baiser furtif sur les lèvres de Kurt.

Ils prirent la direction de la place Saint-Marc afin d'embarquer dans une navette fluviale qui, les conduit à un port un peu plus grand. Un port dans lequel ils attendirent quelque peu avant de prendre une autre navette et allez sur l'île de Murano. Dans un premier temps, ils visitent l'île, allant vers le parc se trouvant au Nord-est de l'île, marchant dans cette pelouse carré. A son habitude, Kurt pris des photos de paysages mais également de lui et de Blaine, malgré la petite mine guère souriante du bouclé, les photos n'en restèrent pas moins belle. Allant à une terrasse d'un restaurant prenant une simple portion de frite maxi, qu'ils se partagèrent, ils buvèrent au soleil une bière chacun avec une mine un peu meilleure venant de Blaine.

- C'est sympas ici. Dit-il.

- Mhm, ouais c'est un charme différent à quelques kilomètres seulement, c'est cool. Répondit Kurt.

- Désolé pour mon humeur ce matin je…

- Ne t'excuse pas Blaine, d'accord ? Il nous reste quelque heure ici, on fait le tour de l'île on achète nos bagues Murano, on rentre à l'hôtel et on s'en va déjà… Je ne t'en veux pas d'accord ?

- Je t'adore. Souria Blaine finissant la barquette de frite.

- Et moi donc… Allez on y retourne ?

- On y retourne, bébé.

Kurt gémit de l'intérieur, ce mot « bébé » qu'il aime tant entendre. Partant ensemble longé les petites ruelles de l'île Murano à la recherche de la boutique idéale, et ils entrèrent dans une bijouterie, découvrant des pierres précieuse. Ils essayèrent alors plusieurs bagues, mais Blaine s'arrêta vers une bague émeraude qu'il essaya à la taille de son doigt.

- Kurt, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Wow… J'aime bien !

- Essai à ton tour.

Kurt l'enfile et tend sa main vers Blaine qui observa cette douce main tendu.

- On prend, vous pouvez lui donner par contre pour sa taille de main. Souria Blaine.

- Oui, bien sûr. S'exclama la vendeuse en Italien.

La vendeuse chercha la taille de Kurt et arriva après fouille dans le coffre à la sortir pile à sa taille, affichant alors le prix sur la caisse enregistreuse. Un prix que Kurt ne préféra pas prendre en considération, laissant Blaine faire la transaction bancaire. Quittant alors la boutique avec les bagues sur leurs doigts, les deux amants retournèrent au port pour monter dans la navette fluviale et prirent la direction de Venise, allant à l'hôtel tranquillement pour boucler les valises.

- On est obligé de repartir ?

- Kurt, ouais… Soupira Blaine.

- On est tellement bien ici…

- Oh allez, on va retrouver tout le monde et… Notre lit !

Ils finissent de réunir leurs affaires et claquèrent les derniers points de fermeture de leurs valises, remplis de quelques achats et de leurs vêtements initiaux. Regardant une dernière fois la chambre, fermant alors la porte derrière-eux descendant au vestibule régler la note hôtelière, partant dans une navette fluviale qui les conduisit à la terre ferme, prenant aussitôt une navette qui les conduisit à l'aéroport non loin de là.

- Cette fois-ci il ne t'arrivera rien hein ? Demanda Kurt.

- Arrête un peu voyons. Souria Blaine. On y va ?

- C'est passé si vite…

- Kurt, on doit vraiment validé nos billets maintenant. Dit-il avec un regard triste.

- C'est parti… Dit-il en soupirant.

Les deux allèrent à l'accueil comptoir montrant passeport et billet d'avion et s'engouffre dans le couloir les conduisant dans l'avion, contrairement au premier celui-ci fera un passage par Paris, les obligeant à changer d'avion. Ils prirent place à l'intérieur au premier étage dans la catégorie première classe prenant le vol, faisant escale à Paris, prenant un vol low cost qui les conduit aussitôt à Bordeaux. À peine arriver qu'ils prirent la direction du bus et allèrent à la Gare Saint-Jean où ils prirent le tramway jusqu'à chez eux marchant le long des quais, du Cour de l'Intendance et montèrent paisiblement dans l'escalier jusqu'à l'appartement que Kurt ouvrit avec sa clé, roulant leurs valises jusqu'à la chambre découvrant l'appartement non-habité.

- Même pas d'accueil ! S'étonna Kurt.

- Attend j'ai eu un appel venant des États-Unis…

- Hein ? Sûrement ta mère.

- Ce n'est pas son numéro…

- Bah rappelle ?

- Ouais, je reviens. Dit-il allant dans le bureau.

Kurt lui envoya un message collectif à leurs amis disant qu'ils sont rentrés et reste à l'appartement pour la soirée. Il s'occupa de ranger les vêtements dans les dressings, virer les valises et interposer les quelques achats dans le salon alors que dans le bureau l'ambiance fut moins apaisante.

- Blaine Anderson ?

- Oui c'est moi. Dit-il en anglais.

- Bonjour c'est Margareth la voisine de quartier.

- Oh, bonjour merci de l'avoir extirpée de là, vraiment c'était gentil de votre part je vous…

- Votre maman n'est plus Blaine.

- Je… Je vous demande pardon ?

- Votre maman s'est éteinte dans son sommeil, elle à respirer bien trop de fumée toxique lors du séisme… Je suis désolée…

- Je vais prendre le premier vol possible…

- Voulez-vous que je réunisse les affaires des décombres ?

- Sauvez ce qui peut l'être je vous prie… Dit-il d'une voix ternit.

- D'accord, je vais faire cela de ce pas, je vous envoie les coordonnées de la clinique par message, ses affaires seront exposées dans sa chambre dans des cartons.

- … Merci Margareth, merci beaucoup pour tout…

- Toutes mes condoléances.

La conversation téléphonique s'en arrêta à cette phrase, Blaine raccrochant l'appel, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autres. Pendant que lui profiter pleinement de repos sous le soleil de Venise, à s'envoyer en l'air avec Kurt, sa mère est juste décédée après ce lourd séisme. Ce sentiment d'impuissance et de remords l'envahit à cette instant, ce n'est lorsqu'il fracassa la bibliothèque en y faisant tomber tout les livres que Kurt comprit la nouvelle, entrant dans le bureau découvrant Blaine vidant ses nerfs contre les livres qu'il fit tomber encore, et encore, cassant quelques objets de décorations.

- Vient.

- Ne me touche pas ok ?

- Blaine…

- Dégage tu m'entends ? Hors de ma vue ! Hurla Blaine d'un regard si noir.

Kurt prit peur, fuyant de l'appartement sans rien comprendre, jamais il n'avait vu ce regard si noir, jamais. Sortant dans la rue, partant vers les quais, il tomba nez-à-nez avec Santana, Alexis, Marie et David assis à la terrasse à côté de l'Apple Store. Voyant ses amis, il fut soulagé, ses yeux si gonflés prêt à lâcher prise et ainsi faire couler ses larmes furent immédiatement consoler quand Santana le prit dans ses bras.

- Sa mère… Il m'a… Viré… Marmonna Kurt entre quelques sanglots.

- Sa mère n'a pas survécu ? Demanda Alexis.

- N…Non… Marmonna Kurt toujours en sanglot.

L'ambiance sombra instantanément, regagnant tous l'appartement à quelques pas de là, Kurt leur expliqua sur le trajet qu'il venait justement prendre le train pour se rendre chez eux, le regard de Blaine ainsi ne lui avait jamais été fait et ce regard est si terrifiant pour lui. Alexis entra le premier, tant de fois il a vu un regard si sombre de Blaine qu'aujourd'hui, ce dernier n'est guère étonner au vue des circonstances. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent ils découvrent une valise semi-remplie où reposent simplement un costume et une tenue décontracté.

- Blaine on peut parler ? Demanda Alexis.

- Kurt, dégage...

- Blaine je n'y suis pour rien…

- Dégage je te dis tu es sourd ? Va t-en de chez moi c'est clair ? Hurla Blaine avec ce regard si menaçant.

- Oh, ne lui parle pas comme ça tu te prends pour qui ? S'exclama Alexis se mettant en travers.

- Dégage ou mes mains qui tremblent vont plus que frôler ta gueule d'ange.

- Alors frappe, frappe-moi si tu crois que ça changera quelque chose et fera revenir ta mère, frappe. Répondit simplement d'une voix calme Alexis.

- Ne me tente pas tu sais que j'en suis capable…

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi à San Francisco ?

- Ou moi… Murmura Kurt.

- Kurt, je t'en supplie quitte mon appartement.

- Non, je ne te laisserais pas.

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix, pars, maintenant.

Kurt s'approcha de Blaine le prenant dans ses bras et lui murmura quelques mots incompréhensibles à l'oreille. Mais Blaine ne réagit pas, ravagé par la haine, par l'envie de tout briser autour de lui, l'envie de frapper tout le monde. Cette état, Marie et Alexis le connaissent parfaitement, c'est aussi ainsi que Blaine à réagit quelques jours après la mort de son père. Quand Kurt quitta l'appartement, du moins s'approche de l'appartement il l'appela, lui faisant signe de venir seul au bureau. Blaine referma derrière eux.

- Kurt, je suis désolé ok ? Je veux juste… Prend du recul entre nous ok ?

- Tu me quittes ?

- Non, je ne te quitte pas je… Je vais être méchant, exécrable, dégueulasse, violent je me connais, je vais vivre quelque chose que je ne veux pas partager avec toi.

- Blaine on est ensemble… S'exclama Kurt restant choqué.

- Si cela doit engendrer ton état morale alors je préfère qu'on soit distant, je vais prendre un vol pour Paris qui me conduira à l'aéroport de Los Angeles, depuis là-bas un avion low-cost me conduira non loin de San Francisco et je m'y rendrais en bus, j'y ferais les funérailles de ma… De ma mère. Et je reviendrais. Dit-il avec une voix si tranchante.

- Je t'aime Blaine… Je ne veux pas te laisser vivre ça seul.

- Je serais de retour dans trois ou quatre jours.

Blaine pressa ses lèvres langoureusement contre celle de Blaine. Un baiser pareil, le dernier fut donnée lorsque les deux se séparèrent, l'un pour la France l'autre pour New-York. Ce type de baiser que les deux détestèrent, mais Kurt ne peut allez contre la volonté du bouclé. Qui rompt ce baiser et prit les valises partant sans dire un mot. Kurt lui revint dans le salon les yeux rouges à nouveau. David quitta la bande d'amis les laissant en toute intimité.

Les quarante huit heures suivante furent tout simplement horrible pour Kurt qui n'arriva pas à dormir, obligeant le couple d'amis à rester chez lui. Blaine lui arriva dans la chambre d'hôpital, ayant eu énormément de mal à circuler, les voies à peine déblayer. Il vit trois cartons, remplis principalement de photos, et une tenue pour ses funérailles, c'est tout ce que Margareth plus récupérer des décombres. Prenant la main de sa mère, une main si froide et un visage reposé. Blaine se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Ne cessant d'embrasser sa mère.

- Pardon maman d'être parti… Pardon d'avoir été si loin de toi, d'avoir été distant, Maman… Comment vais-je faire sans toi ? Je… Je t'aime… Dit-il s'effondrant sur le lit allonger auprès d'elle.

Seul, seul dans cette chambre d'hôpital, très vite interrompu par l'équipe de la morgue prenant le corps sans vie de sa mère et prit la tenue pour la vêtir signifiant l'incinération dans quelques heures. La situation actuelle en Californie étant abominable, la chambre fut aussitôt réquisitionner pour une autre personne, Blaine s'occupa pendant ce temps à transvaser les affaires des cartons dans les valises qu'il traina avec lui depuis de si longues heures. Les heures passèrent, Kurt trouva enfin le sommeil, mais Blaine lui, du suivre le convoi funéraire avec un taxi qui le transporta au crématorium le plus proche, et assiste alors à l'incinération du cercueil, sans verser une larme. Le visage n'en est pas moins meurtrit. Il prit son téléphone au même moment.

- Allo… Blaine ?

- Santana, Kurt dort ?

- Mhm… Oui, tu veux que… Bon bah je te le passe… Kurt c'est lui…

- Passe-moi le téléphone… Marmonna t-il. Allo ?

- Hey, Kurtsy… Dit-il d'une voix émotive.

- Ne dit rien, je sais…

- Je ne reconnais pas grand-chose… Les immeubles sont là, mais tant de voitures de pompiers, tant de maisons effondrer, en ruine… D'autres debout, puis Maman…

- Elle est avec ton père, elle est heureuse, Blaine.

- Je suis qu'un salaud…

- Ne dit pas…

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir agressé, je… Tu me manques Kurt, tu me manques horriblement, j'ai besoin de toi, mais tu n'es pas là…

- Je suis là. Dit-il sèchement.

- Je…

- Écoute ma voix, ne dit rien et écoute moi d'accord ?

- D'accord… Dit-il craquant en larme.

Kurt se redressa dans son lit et en bon ami, parla de tout et de rien à Blaine tout en envoyant des messages subliminaux, parlant de choses merveilleuse et revinrent sur ce séjour à Venise racontant quelques moments de leurs ébats pour le faire sourire et surtout, éviter que ce dernier culpabilise. Kurt ne cessa de parler jusqu'à ce que ce soit terminer, Blaine ria, pleura, mais fut au fond de lui soulager et ne culpabilise plus grâce à Kurt et son acharnement. Blaine refusa l'urne et les cendres repartant aussitôt tout en étant encore en communication, écoutant Kurt et ses anecdotes qu'il connait déjà.

- Je repars, je vais à l'aéroport Kurt.

- Tu veux qu'on vienne te chercher ?

- Non. Juste, je ne veux que toi à mon retour.

- Santana ?

- Elle est tout autant ici chez elle que toi, alors elle pourra.

- Ok… J'ai hâte de te revoir…

- Je t'aime, n'en doute jamais Kurt.

- Je n'en ai jamais douté un seul instant, car moi aussi je t'aime.

Blaine mit fin à l'appel, demandant à être conduit à l'aérodrome le plus proche qui fit des escales entre San Francisco et Los Angeles, re refit le parcours mais en sens inverse pour revenir en France. Malgré tout cela, Blaine trouva quelque peu le sommeil dans l'avion le conduisant en France et lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de l'appartement avec les valises, Kurt lui sauta dans les bras et laissa Blaine le sentir si fort, le serrer si fort contre son étreinte. Cette scène, cette accolade durant de longues minutes.

- Je suis rentré…

- Tu n'es plus seul…

- Kurt, je vais bien… C'est ça qui me surprend… Marmonna Blaine se forçant à sourire pour voir le visage de Kurt sourire.

- Tu veux en parler ?

Il entra aussitôt ses lèvres dans sa bouche et eut les yeux humides, prenant alors place sur le canapé et prit les mains de Kurt, assis sur la table basse. Blaine se perdit dans le regard de Kurt qui n'attendait qu'une chose, entendre ses confessions, et sentir sa tristesse afin de lui venir en aide.

- La voir allongée comme ça si apaisée, ça m'a du bien car je sais qu'elle n'a pas souffert… Elle été si belle sur ce lit… Dit-il se mordant les lèvres le visage devenant rouge.

- Et ensuite ? Demanda Kurt massant les mains du bouclé.

- Je me suis couché auprès d'elle et j'ai craqué… J'ai eu tord de t'empêcher de venir et de te parler comme ça… Je m'en veux…

- Ne t'excuse pas tu n'y es pour rien Blaine d'accord ?

- J'ai regretté d'avoir fuis, et faire ma vie Kurt… Avoua Blaine.

- Tu n'aurais pas empêché au Big One d'arriver, tu n'aurais pas plus la sortir de la maison car tu aurais sûrement était au travail ou en étude, ou bien dans le salon ou dans ta chambre, tu n'aurais rien plus faire Blaine, qu'importe tes choix du passé, tu n'aurais rien plus faire si tu aurais été là-bas tu m'entends ?

- Je vie un cauchemar, qu'est-ce-que j'ai fais ? Mon père, mon accident, ma mère…

- Shhh… Hey, tu m'as moi ok ? Rien ni personne nous séparera tu m'entends ? On va y arriver toi et moi, ensemble. Murmura Kurt prenant Blaine dans ses bras.

Blaine si épuisé, si déboussolé reprit ses esprits peu après, ouvrant les valises contenant les effets personnelles de sa mère restant, certains en bon état d'autres moins. Ouvrant les albums photos intacte. Ils feuilletèrent ensemble les quelques album photos riant avec les explications du pourquoi du comment de Blaine qui arriva toujours à justifier chaque expression et chaque moments des photos. Puis les garçons regardèrent quelques bibelots et objets de décoration quelque peut abîmés mais les expose sur la cheminée. Glissant un petit sourire et s'écarta de la cheminée sentant les mains de Kurt se poser le long de son épaule.

- Je suis fier de toi Blaine Devon Anderson.

- Merci d'être mon meilleur ami, mon confident, mon homme, ma vie. Dit-il sans se retourner.

- He… Hello… Marmonna Santana.

- Hey ! Approche !

- Comment ça va ? Je suis désolée pour ta mère… Soupira Santana faisant une accolade à Blaine.

- Hey vous savez quoi ? On est tout les trois, nous sommes une famille, Alexis et Marie sont géniaux avec nous, j'ai ma famille, c'est vous. Ma mère est morte, j'en suis anéantit mais je vous ai vous, et je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute, ou qu'on soit triste.

- Tu as le droit d'être triste. Rétorqua Kurt.

- J'ai le meilleur entourage qui soit, vous. Grâce à vous je n'ai pas à être triste car votre joie m'aide à faire mon deuil, ma mère ne voudrait pas que je sois triste.

Kurt fut surprit de cette parole venant de Blaine mais elle est si véridique, le monde ne s'arrête pas pour lui et ce doit d'avancer et de continuer à travailler pour atteindre ses objectifs qui sont nombreux. Blaine se doit de trouver la force de s'en sortir et honorer la mémoire de sa mère en continuant ce pourquoi il l'a quitté il y a bientôt neuf ans maintenant, pour son ambition, pour son avenir. La bande d'amis partit en direction du House Of Parliament pour passer simplement un petit moment ensemble, boire un long island mais sans boire à en être ivre, juste pour relâcher la pression et passer un bon moment dans un lieu qu'ils aiment tous tant. Un moment pour décrocher et repartir de bon train, car les prochains mois seront intensivement lourd pour tout le monde. Blaine n'a qu'une envie, réussir les répétitions à temps et surtout, briller dans le Grand Théâtre pour les représentations prochaine du spectacle prévu tout l'été dans Bordeaux.

* * *

Chanson dans ordre de parution :

Touch touch touch me - Rocky Horror Show.

Voilà, voilà un petit malheur de plus... Mon sadisme ne s'arrêtera donc jamais...

A bientôt pour la suite ! J'attends vos review avec impatience et, pas de problèmes pour les retardataires! Un retard se rattrape toujours!


	17. Chapter 17

Voilà, le dix septième chapitre je ne veux pas trop faire de bla-bla car je ne fais que me répéter, mais vraiment merci d'être de plus en plus fidèle à mes écrits, ça me fait hautement plus plaisir!

**Klaineuse:** _C'est vrai que j'ai fais fort avec ce passage à Venise, mais en même temps, je n'avais pas vraiment d'autres solution, j'aurais plus faire taire la mère de Blaine comme elle l'était jusque là mais non, sa vie à Blaine était bien trop rose a mon goût contrairement a celle de Kurt, le prix était à payé. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai effectué un avancement dans le temps de quelques temps dans ce dix septième chapitre, pour digérer et avancer. Repartir de bon train._

**Ce:** _Loin de là, l'idée de faire rompre, j'avais plutôt l'attention d'y mettre un grief et au fil du temps, et en allant très rapidement dans la disparition de la défunte Anderson, j'ai trouvé le moyen d'imposer du temps et de la réflexion à Blaine qui pour lui voyait dégager Kurt pour de bon. Une rupture n'était pas nécessaire, mais parfois la colère prend le dessus sur les faits. Après pour répondre à ta question- Je dirais que j'ai voulu aller vite pour ne pas ternir à cent pourcent le moment de Venise. Contrairement à l'autre, qui finalement était devenu l'intrigue de quart et de fin. Cet évènement est minoritaire, c'est un peu comme faire disparaître le pianiste de Glee tu le remarquerais même pas. Sa mère n'ayant pas été un personnage majeur, je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt de lui accorder un grand espace dans cette fanfiction à ce moment là. _

**Charming29:** _Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes lémons?! Ils sont normal voyons... (Ou pas). Le moment à l'appartement entre la bande d'amis qui plus est, se moque littéralement du couple gay reste assez un grand délire d'euphorie pour ma part. Je trouvais que c'était le moment idéal de mettre en avant la "gogole-attitude" de Santana. Un moment sympas et hors Blaine. Santana s'est démarqué d'eux et ce moment le montre clairement, un point que je voulais souligner. Pour ce qui est du bal, je rappelle que Blaine à des contactes a Venise donc, il n'avait pas préparer ce voyage sans plans de séduction et autres. _**  
**

- Voilà côté review, allez une dernière fois, je vous remercie à VOUS TOUS ! Les silencieux et les parlant sur les réseaux sociaux, en message privée sur Skype, vous êtes géniaux sachez-le, c'est grâce à vous que j'en suis là avec Dreaming alors, Merci et bonne lecture!

* * *

Les mois passent, les premières représentations dans Bordeaux approche à grand pas, Blaine lui supervise encore et toujours son projet. Les journées depuis le décès de sa mère furent complètement revues. Blaine travailla le matin au conservatoire pour les cours particulier, l'après-midi pour les représentations, et le soir s'occuper de la gestion papiers de son spectacle et de ses élèves, de sa vie à lui. Kurt lui avait enfin terminé décors et costumes, tout était enfin prêt si ce n'est que de faire passer le traque à la troupe et corriger les imperfections. Marie n'accouchera que dans un mois pour le mois d'août ce qui, devrait ne pas poser de problèmes aux vues du planning des représentations.

- Kurt, je suis rentré ! Cria Blaine fermant la porte dans le vestibule afin de se faire entendre.

- J'arrive ! Cria à son tour Kurt dans le bureau sur l'ordinateur.

Les deux allèrent au salon.

- Hey ! Souria Kurt.

- Salut toi ! S'exclama Blaine embrassant Kurt.

- Alors cette journée ?

- Ne m'en parle pas… Souffla Blaine se frottant le visage.

- Ah ouais ?

- Ouais tu n'imagines pas à quel point ils font des erreurs, c'est énorme, on commence au Grand Théâtre dans quelques jours et là… Ils replongent en erreurs c'est le stresse je sais mais…

- Avale-moi cette bière ok ?

- Non, non en plus on est attendu au House Of Parliament ce soir… Soupira Blaine sur le canapé.

- Bah tant mieux on va pouvoir se détendre, non ?

- Kurt je suis fatigué, je me lève à quatre heure du matin, je me couche après minuit pratiquement… J'aimerais avoir un week-end tranquille…

- Attend on est pas sortit depuis plus d'un mois… Râla Kurt déçu.

- Hey, on va y allez mais je suis vraiment épuisé Kurt, je risque de rentrer plus tôt quoi.

- Bah ce n'est pas grave hein, moi je resterais le bar n'est qu'à deux pas de l'appartement de toute façon. Dit-il en haussant les épaules se joignant à lui sur le canapé.

- Bon bah je vais me changé… Soupira Blaine allant vers la chambre.

- Kurt lui alla au bureau éteindre l'ordinateur regardant Blaine aller dans la salle de bain.

Kurt, rejoignit Blaine le regardant vêtu de sa simple chemise slim blanche, son pantalon noir, cette ceinture noire et cette fine et courte cravate, peignant avec ses doigts et de la laque sa tignasse. Lui passa derrière posant ses mains contre le torse de Blaine et tendit sa tête sur l'épaule regardant Blaine lui sourire dans le miroir. Vaporisant quelque peu de la laque et repose le flacon, se retournant en vitesse baisant les lèvres de Kurt.

- Je t'aime toi !

- J'aime quand tu me prends par surprise comme ça. Avoua Kurt les joues rouges.

- J'aime plus que toi !

- Allez t'es prêt ? Demanda Kurt.

- Mhm, ouais et toi ?

- Oui, bah oui donc on peut y allez ?

- On peut y allez. Dit-il simplement allant vers le salon.

Kurt éteignit tout car, ce n'est pas Blaine qui appuierait sur les interrupteurs. Ainsi donc, ils quittèrent l'appartement, marchant sous le couché de soleil tardif dans les rues de la ville pour se rendre au House Of Parliament là où, la bande d'amis les attends. Arrivant après quelques minutes de marches, le couple entra dans le bar s'engouffrant vers la table où se trouvèrent leurs amis, les saluant de la main prenant place sur les sièges de libre. Prenant quelques verres et non pas de Long Island, mais de l'alcool bien plus fort, Marie elle se contenta d'un jus d'orange et d'eau gazeuse.

- Et c'est là que je regarde Kurt tu vois et je lui dis « T'es sur ? » Lui ce con qui me dit oui !

- Arrête un peu de mentir ! Ronchonna Kurt.

- Toi arrête !

- Bon euh, on voit que t'es touché Blaine quelques verres te suffissent maintenant… Marmonna Alexis avec sourire.

- Ouais mais ça c'est à cause de Kurtsy bébé tu vois parce que faut que je sois sobre et tout tout ça tu vois ? Ria Blaine.

- Oui je vois…

- Même Santana regarde elle tient plus debout la grognasse !

- Je suis une salope pas une grognasse oh ! Rétorqua la jeune femme.

- Ouais bon c'est pareil… Marmonna Blaine.

Une conversation que personne n'arriva guère à comprendre tellement qu'elle avait perdu de son sens, mais pourtant, ils restèrent là, réunit se trémoussant quelque peu sur la petite, très petite scène pendant les musiques de la radio du bar. Ce même bar qui se vida au fur et à mesure de la soirée.

- Kurt tu m'excite… Murmura Blaine dans les bras de Kurt.

- Tu es ivre…

- Kurt allez s'il te plait, laisse-moi te…

- Non. Dit-il froidement retirant les mains de Blaine de sa taille.

- C'est quand qu'on à pas baisé toi et moi ?

- Blaine je n'aime pas quand tu parles comme ça…

- Deux semaines ? Facile… Tu me désires plus c'est ça hein ? Demanda Blaine sur un ton agresseur.

- Arrête tu es ivre… Soupira Kurt.

- Je veux de toi Kurt, je veux de toi maintenant allons faire ça dans une ruelle à côté, allez s'il te plait, arrache-moi mes vêtements, laisse-moi te croquer…

Blaine qui glissa ses mains contre les fesses de Kurt devant tout le monde, lui qui resta embarrassé et se retient de vomir à cette odeur d'alcool sortant de la respiration du bouclé. Kurt n'en pouvait juste plus, repoussant Blaine et s'écarta de lui.

- Kuurrrt !

- Rentre mais sans-moi. Moi je veux m'amuser toi tu es juste encore une fois de plus torché, rentre à l'appartement.

- Ok… Tu veux que je rentre ?

- Oui rentre, je vais demander à Santana qui a reprit un peu ses esprits de t'accompagner.

Kurt, dégouté, alla vers Santana pour lui demander de raccompagner Blaine et par la même occasion en profiter elle aussi pour se reposer, ce dont elle accepta. Kurt lui resta au bar avec ses amis, a la petite table discutant du comportement de Blaine si différent depuis le décès de sa mère. Malgré les préventions depuis cet évènement du couple d'amis, Kurt ne supporta pas ce changement brutal venant de Blaine, lui qui est si adorable par moment mais devient si lourd et parfois violent dans ses propos en une fraction de seconde. Mais Blaine est comme ça en période de deuil. L'anxiété des premières représentations sur scène devant un public n'arrange également pas les choses pour lui qui se voit être envahit d'une énorme pression et s'apprête à subir une longues tournée de promotion. Des interviews aux journaux et à la chaîne de la région également, Blaine est sous-tension mais ça, Kurt n'arrive tout simplement pas à l'admettre…

- Ta bien fermé hein ? Demanda Blaine.

- Mais oui c'est bon, rho putain tu tiens à peine debout… Ria Santana le voyant se vautrer contre le piano qui le retient.

- Tu m'aides à allez me couché ?

- Ouais enfin deux minutes les escaliers m'ont…

- T'ont fait tourner la tête ? Grogna Blaine.

- Oui ! Bon allez on est go… Marmonna Santana levant Blaine du canapé.

Santana, accompagne alors le bouclé vers sa chambre, longeant le mur du couloir, tenant à peine debout, elle pensa aussitôt dans sa tête qu'il était vraiment temps de le coucher et se demande même comment à t-il fait pour venir du bar jusqu'ici. Ouvrant la porte de chambre elle le fit tomber sur le lit mais ce fit rapidement entraîner sur le lit, tombant sur lui qui la retourna montant ainsi sur elle, couché sur le dos.

- Blaine…

- J'en ai très envie.

- Tu es ivre, Blaine tu es avec Kurt…

- Pour moi ça fait un mois qu'il est juste mon ami et plus mon mec. Grogna Blaine baisant le cou de la jeune femme.

- Bl…Blaine… Kurt pense à lui, à vous…

- Tu as envie de moi ou pas ? Demanda Blaine.

- Je…

Santana pensa aussitôt aux conséquences si Kurt voyait tout cela, cette réaction, cette haine mais pourtant…

- Ce sera notre secret…

- J'aime ça… Grogna Blaine se replongeant sur elle.

Il hauta les vêtements de la latina, qui lui hauta sa chemise simplement, le tenant par la cravate pendant que ce dernier embrassa sa poitrine avec tendresse et envie. Laissant les douces lèvres de Blaine se poser le long de son petit ventre plat jouant avec sa langue dans le creux du nombril de la jeune femme.

- Blaiinee… Soupira la latina.

- On se fait plaisir ok ? On oublie nos vies quelques temps juste vingt minutes… Marmonna Blaine.

- Tu risques ton couple… Tout comme moi…

- On est bourrée fait pas chier…

- Ooowwww ! Gémit Santana sentant la main du bouclé dans son pantalon touché son clitoris.

Blaine baisa son bas ventre, tout en déboutonnant le pantalon de la jeune femme qu'il fit glisser le long de ses jambes, prenant alors le temps de retirer son propre pantalon et boxer, libérant sa demi-molle devenant droite. Posant ses lèvres contre le vagin de Santana qu'il commença à embrasser, humidifier, lécher, jouer avec sa langue. Écoutant alors les grognements de la latina qui n'arrêta pas de bouger ses jambes, pressant avec le dos du bouclé l'obligeant à se couché contre le lit et aller alors plus proche d'elle. Le nez bougeant contre le haut de son vagin, Santana grogna et eut une respiration assez forte et vibrante.

- Oh Blaine… Pourquoi on n'est pas ensemble ?

- Te bouffe mieux que David ? Demanda Blaine.

- Ne t'arrête pas… Que fais-tu ?

- Bah je te mange et te caresse en même temps darling… Grogna Blaine.

- J'aime ça… Ouuh… Oh oui comme ça…. Hanw oui c'est bon owww…. Oooh !

Blaine commença à se redresser se préparant à entrer en elle mais fut stoppé par la main de Santana qui se mit en face de lui, baisant ses clavicules, descendant le long de ses abdominaux dessiner, puis prit d'une main ferme la verge droite qu'elle agita écoutant alors le souffle fort du bouclé, un souffle si fort que son abdomen entra aussitôt en fusion. Elle posa son regard vers celui du bouclé, dont les yeux partit en arrière se mordant la lèvre preuve que le plaisir est là, mais lorsqu'elle mit la verge du bouclé en bouche.

- Putaaaiinn…. Ooowww…. Souffla de soulagement Blaine.

Lui faisant une fellation, Santana s'arrêta pour fouiller dans la chambre si un préservatif trainerait en cas d'éventualités, en vain. Elle partit alors dans sa chambre et prit un préservatif de David non utiliser et l'empressa de remettre en bouche la verge du bouclé avant de glisser le préservatif sur sa verge et se laisser tomber en arrière. Rapidement, elle fut rattraper par Blaine qui la plaqua contre son torse et entra en elle dans une position assise, délicatement posant son regard dans celui de Santana, malgré le mal de la jeune femme à gardée son regard dans celui du bouclé qu'elle couvrit de baisers. Les vas et vient doux durant de longues minutes avant de sentir Blaine devenir rouge, pâle, tremblant, et ses yeux si sombre. Santana se dégagea de Blaine se couchant et laissa Blaine retirer son préservatif, et se caressa quelques secondes laissant alors, jaillir sa libération sur le corps de la douce jeune femme.

- Et bah… Vingt minutes, c'est vingt minutes avec toi. Ria Santana complètement hilare, les cheveux ébouriffés.

- Sort…

- Quoi ? Ria la jeune femme.

- Je te le demande gentiment, va dans ta chambre, sort de la mienne…

- Ok… Sympas… Marmonna Santana récoltant toute ses affaires et alla dans son lit.

Blaine lui enfila sa tenue de nuit, un tee shirt et un pantalon de sport, s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit, il passa sa main contre son visage et laissa couler une larme, puis une deuxième, ne les arrêtant pas. La culpabilité, le remord, la haine envers lui-même, pourquoi ce dit-il sans cesse dans sa tête. À peine fini cet échange plus que corporelle avec Santana que Blaine s'en veux et regrette tellement ce qu'il vient de faire. Mais le pire fut lorsque Kurt rentrât, Blaine été allonger dans le lit faisant mine de dormir au fond de lui-même, il se planta des poignards en plein cœur.

- Hey… Tu dors ? Murmura Kurt se mettant au lit.

- … Non… Répondit d'une voix tremblante Blaine.

- Ok… Bonne nuit !

- Toi aussi… Kuuurrrrt… Dit-il en accentuant les u de son prénom, si émotif.

Kurt, bien trop épuisé ne fit guère attention à cette émotivité vocale, pourtant si évidente, s'endormant à une vitesse lumière alors que Blaine lui ne cessait de verser des larmes en silence, ne sachant clairement pas comment faire pour cacher ça à Kurt, comment vivre avec ça sur la conscience. Au lendemain matin, Kurt se réveilla, sortant du lit en pensant que Blaine dormit, mais quand il se retourna et vit le regard du bouclé si fatigué, fixant un le mur sans bouger il comprit que la nuit lui fut courte voire inexistante et qu'il cache quelque chose. Kurt s'accroupit en face de lui.

- Hey, qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ?

- Je… J'ai rêvé de ma mère c'est rien Kurt, ça va…

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Non. Va ! Je vais bien d'accord ? Souria Blaine pour éviter le regard de Kurt.

- Ok… Murmura Kurt embrassant son front, et alla aussitôt à la salle de bain.

Blaine lui, se coucha sur le dos frottant son visage à nouveau, Santana entra dans la chambre quand Kurt s'enferma et fit couler l'eau dans la douche, s'approchant alors de Blaine complètement désorienté et épuisé.

- Hey… Gardons ça secret ok ?

- Je n'y arriverais pas Santana… Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir…

- Si Kurt l'apprend…

- Tout sera fini je sais…

- Attend il t'a trompé à New-York je te rappelle !

- Santana, j'aime Kurt et je ne veux pas le perdre…

- Pourtant hier on a bien cou…

- Quoi ? Demanda Kurt sortant vêtu d'un peignoir ayant oublié de prendre ses affaires propres interrompant alors sa douche.

- Uh… Kurt je…

Kurt fixa le bouclé et Santana sans relâche tentant de comprendre ce qui ce passe. Ce n'est lorsqu'il vit les yeux larmoyant du bouclé qu'il comprit ce qu'il en était. Riant un premier temps avant de s'approcher de Blaine sortant du lit tentant d'aller à sa rencontre.

- Kurt je…

Santana avala de l'air après la bonne claque de vient de prendre Blaine, les yeux de Kurt si rouge, ses mains si tremblante, pensant qu'elle s'en prendrait également une mais visiblement non. Kurt replongea son regard dans celui de la jeune latina et du bouclé qui lui, garda la tête en bas n'osant plus le regarder en face.

- Alors c'est comme ça ? Tu n'as toujours pas digérer l'histoire de New-York, tu me le fais payer maintenant ?

- Kurt on était ivre…

- Toi, tu ne la ramène pas ! Cria Kurt se retournant vers Santana.

- Kurt je… Je peux…

- Blaine… Qu'un jour tu romps pour ton ambition, qu'un jour tu me trompes si tu veux… Mais avec Santana… Notre amie ? Comment est-ce-que je fais pour continuer à parler après ça ?

Santana partit dans sa chambre s'isoler, commençant à réunir ses affaires dans ses sacs. À côtés, les garçons firent silence, Blaine retient de toutes ses forces les larmes qui menacèrent, et fixa enfin pour la première fois depuis tout à l'heure Kurt. Son regard si désolé, que Kurt ressentit et comprit instantanément l'émeut à son tour.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'on va faire ? Je suis désolé, je suis si désolé Kurrrt…

- Je vais allez chez Alexis et Marie quelques temps, nous avons besoin de rompre contacte quelques jours.

- Kurt je t'aime…

- Moi aussi, mais je ne sais pas si t'aimer en vaux la peine après ça.

- C'est un cauchemar je vais me réveiller…

- Blaine. Depuis que ta mère est morte je ne te reconnais plus… Tu t'enferme dans ton travail, on ne se voit plus intimement, on fait plus rien ensemble, on est toujours accompagné, ça fait plusieurs temps que notre couple menace de tomber, tu as juste…

Kurt n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase, préférant se pencher, prendre les valises qui sont à lui et les remplir de ses vêtements sous les pleurs et les doléances du bouclé, tentant de le faire changer d'avis, mais Kurt n'entendit rien. Il se refusa d'écouter le moindre mot du bouclé préférant se concentrer sur l'armoire et ses valises qu'il ferma maintenant et emporta avec lui, suivit du bouclé qui se mit en travers de lui à la porte.

- Je t'en conjure, je t'en supplie Kurt ne me fais pas ça… Fait moi tout ce que tu veux, les pires crasses mais je t'en conjure, ne m'abandonne pas, ne part pas… Je t'en supplie… Dit-il le regard si triste.

- On se revoit à la première, quand tu voudras voir nos amis prévient-les que je mette les voiles. Dit-il poussant Blaine et partit sans se retourner.

La lourde porte se fermant, Kurt lâcha la pression et laissa la tristesse l'envahir alors que Blaine lui, resta contre le mur, assis se cachant le visage derrière ses jambes. Alexis et Marie, voyant Kurt avec ses deux valises comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, l'accueillant alors, Kurt se livra à la confidence et ne comprirent pour le coup, en aucun cas le comportement de Blaine. Blaine qui resta meurtrit dans son appartement alors que le soleil dominait la ville. Santana sortit de sa chambre avec en bruit de fond, les roulettes de ses valises de transport.

- Tu pars toi aussi ? Demanda Blaine ne quittant pas la fenêtre du nez.

- C'est mieux ainsi, non ?

- Tu comptes dire la vérité à David ?

- Il le sait, je lui ai téléphoné, et il m'a dit de lui rendre les clés de son appartement, je vais donc lui déposer dans sa boite à lettre…

- Alors reste, reste tu ne vas pas allez à l'hôtel, reste.

- Blaine j'ai foutu ton…

- Je l'ai foutu en l'air, ce n'est pas toi, c'est juste moi…

- Je suis désolée, je… J'irais lui parler…

- Santana, ça ne sert à rien…

Que ce soit au quartier Sainte-Croix ou au Cour de l'Intendance, le moral n'est nulle part. Un week-end exécrable et complètement anéantit pour tout le monde. Lorsque le lundi, les répétitions reprit, Blaine se voit obliger de se rendre à la chaine de télévision régionale pour une interview dans l'émission culture, laissant alors la répétition à Sue. Prenant un tramway le conduisant tout droit à la Rive-Droite, Blaine crut apercevoir Kurt non loin de là, mais c'est sûrement son imagination, bien trop perturbé pour cela. Quelques minutes plus tard il entra alors dans l'accueil de la chaine de télévision, allant en coulisse se faire quelque peu maquiller, et le voici sur le plateau télévision saluant alors l'animateur et prit place dans le siège.

- C'est un américain qui à adopté la French Attitude depuis bientôt quatre ans, c'est le renom d'Europe dans sa catégorie, Blaine Anderson merci d'être parmi nous aujourd'hui.

- Merci à vous de m'avoir invité.

- Alors, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, vous êtes donc natif de San Francisco, vous avez fait un parcours d'étude classique là-bas puis un transfert en Europe ou vous avez un Conservatoire en Italie, vous avez été dans divers pays, et vous vous êtes installer dans notre conservatoire bordelais il y a bientôt quatre ans.

- C'est exacte !

- Alors un mot évidemment sur le tragique séisme qui à frapper il y a peu la côte Ouest, qu'en est t-il de cet évènement, pour vous ?

- Quand j'ai appris cela, j'étais à Venise, j'ai donc eu du mal à recevoir l'information aussitôt mais j'ai appris par une amie la situation, j'ai donc téléphoné à ma mère qui est décédée le lendemain de son hospitalisation. Je me suis rendue sur place et, en effet c'est terrifiant de voir une ville comme San Francisco ou Los Angeles dévasté à ce point. Tout n'est pas endommagé mais beaucoup reste à faire pour rebâtir ce qui, n'est plus.

- Ce fut donc tragiquement dure pour vous.

- On apprend à avancer… Dit-il d'une voix plus sombre.

- Et aujourd'hui vous vous apprêter à sortir votre premier spectacle qui sera jouée dans les jours à venir au Grand Théâtre ! S'exclama l'animateur.

- C'est exact, au Grand Théâtre.

- Un lieu formidable !

- Oui, le plus beau de la ville selon-moi.

- Alors vous avez été aidé de Sue Sylvester la directrice du conservatoire mais également de Kurt Hummel, qui s'est chargé des décors et costumes ?

- Oui, c'est exacte Kurt m'a énormément aidé malgré son emploi à Vogue France, il m'a… Vraiment, je le remercie car sans lui mon spectacle n'aurait pas aboutit, et je crois… N'aurait pas été si beau sans ses décors et les costumes vraiment sublime… Marmonna Blaine les yeux émotifs.

- Alors ce spectacle raconte l'amour impensable entre deux personnes qui l'un à un grand secret, un très lourd secret et vivront alors une aventure hors du commun et s'en suivra une fin toute particulière c'est assez peu en résumé, non ?

- Oui je conçois mais en faite, j'ai envie que le public soit curieux, trop en dire tue un résumé. En gardant le secret, secret c'est inciter les gens à s'ouvrir au monde du théâtre, de la comédie française et j'ai envie de touché les gens, ce spectacle est vraiment une leçon de vie, énorme. Vraiment je ne crois pas avoir autant été ému dans un écrit pareil, ce fut très dur émotionnellement.

- L'amour est plus fort que la mort dîtes-vous, sommes-nous susceptible de vivre la mort dans ce spectacle ?

- C'est clairement un thème abordé oui.

- Amour, humour, souffrance, confrontation, désolance sont les mots décrivant parfaitement le spectacle.

- Oui, je suis d'accord avec vous, c'est une vie qui est raconté, une vie avec un lendemain car quand les choses s'arrêtent pour un point, elle continue pour d'autres, je n'aime pas vraiment trop en dire sur le spectacle car j'ai envie de laisser du mystère.

- Et nous n'en diront pas plus ce sujet, si ce n'est que les dates du spectacle s'affiche en bas de votre écran. Souria l'animateur.

- Billets en vente à l'Opéra, conservatoire, Fnac, bref partout ! S'exclama Blaine avec un franc sourire.

- Merci Blaine Anderson d'être venu sur ce plateau !

- Merci à vous !

- Bonne route, salut !

Blaine leva alors sa main vers la caméra en guise d'au-revoir puis, discuta quelque peu avec l'animateur sur le spectacle, lui racontant plus en détail certaine chose et finit par lui donner deux billets pour le spectacle. Il partit alors du bâtiment de la chaine et reprit le chemin vers le conservatoire, à pied, mettant alors plus de trente minutes pour retourner au conservatoire reprendre alors la directive des répétitions et ce, jusqu'au soir.

- Allez c'est bon je vous libère, merci à tous vous êtes géniaux ! S'exclama le bouclé frottant ses yeux de fatigue.

- Blaine je peux te parler ? Demanda Marie

- Ouais, ouais bien sûr, vient on va marcher un peu dehors.

Blaine rangea l'auditorium et rejoignit son amie dehors, marchant dans les rues alentours.

- Kurt va mal, tu l'as vraiment blessé…

- Je sais, j'en ai conscience…

- Qu'est-ce-qui t'a prit ?

- Si seulement j'avais, moi-même réponse à cette question… Je dirais peut-être la distance qu'on s'est infligé avec le spectacle, le fait que nous n'avons pas eu de rapports affectifs depuis de longues semaines et l'alcool n'a fait que me faire divaguer un peu plus…

- Blaine…

- J'ai tout de suite regretté Marie je te le jure putain, je… J'aime Kurt, il fait partie de ma vie et je ne veux, pour rien au monde que cela change, je l'aime et je veux vivre avec lui…

- Laissez vous du temps, vraiment je pense que…

- Il ne veut pas me revoir avant la première. Dit-il coupant alors son amie.

- C'est très bien, ça laisse donc du temps encore et j'espère sincèrement pour vous que tout ira bien après, mais laisse-lui le temps d'accord ?

Blaine ne répond pas, marchant aux côtés de son amie, la raccompagnant alors chez elle et entra dans l'appartement. Blaine tomba alors nez à nez avec Kurt qui partit aussitôt dans la chambre du bébé, pièce où se trouve son lit de fortune. L'envie de le rejoindre et s'excuser à nouveau l'envahit de plus belle, mais fut retenu par Alexis qui, décida de le raccompagner jusqu'à chez lui.

- Hey Alexis ça va ?

- Mais bon sang t'es encore là ?

- Euh ok sympas… Tu vas toi aussi nous lynché pour notre écart ?

- S'il vous plait… Pas vous… Par pitié… Soupira de fatigue Blaine.

- Blaine, je te le promets, Marie et moi on va tout faire pour que toi et lui ça fonctionne de nouveau mais putain qu'est-ce-qui vous à prit tout les deux ?! S'exclama Alexis.

- Alexis, ça va je crois qu'on à compris… Soupira Blaine.

- Excuse-moi c'est juste que… Blaine qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas chez toi pour faire ça ?

Blaine haussa ses épaules avec un regard si triste qui refroidit son ami, s'avançant alors à lui, le frappant quelque peu son bras pour le voir se rebiffer et surtout, sourire un peu. Alexis tenta de détendre Blaine afin e le faire parler et il y arriva au bout de quelques minutes. Simultanément, Marie exerça quelques techniques similaires pour faire parler Kurt.

- Je l'aime. Disent-ils tout deux.

- Kurt est pour tout moi, je veux vivre avec lui…

- Blaine c'est mon mentor, c'est lui qui m'a sortis de la merde Marie… Et au fond je comprends son acte, mais ça me fait si mal…

- Je me sens si con, si dégueulasse Alexis après tout ça… J'ai trahi Kurt comme jamais il n'aurait plus être trahi…

- Mais ça ne peut pas continuer… Il pense trop à son boulot, son projet et je passe toujours en dernier ça m'énerve… Finit par dire Kurt sur un ton froid.

- Tu crois que je l'ai perdu pour toujours… ? Demanda Blaine si désemparer.

- Prend ton temps, je suis sûr que les choses s'amélioreront, si votre amour est si puissant, alors vous reviendrez ensemble quoi qu'il arrive. Répondit le couple d'amis tentant de les rassurer chacun de leurs côtés.

Le temps, c'est bien ce qui revient le plus. Le temps répare les erreurs du passé, le temps réunis ceux qui se sont aimés, et ceux qui continuent de s'aimer. Le temps, effacent les souvenirs bons ou mauvais, le temps, le temps de faire une pause et de revoir ses priorités, ses erreurs, ses regrets, soi-même. Le temps. Kurt partit s'isoler pour passer un coup de téléphone à Rachel pour se confié à nouveau écoutant alors les paroles réconfortante de son amie disant également, la même chose à quelques détails prêts.

- Après franchement, tu devrais bosser à Paris pour Vogue tu y trouverais de charmant mec et…

- Je l'aime encore et je ne veux pas passer à autre chose, le temps me dira quoi faire Rachel. Dit-il sur un ton agacé.

- Kurt excuse-moi…

- Non mais tu ne l'as jamais vraiment aimé je comprends que tu dises ça…

- Je ne veux que ton bien et pour l'instant… Enfin bref je dois y allez, envoie moi un message si ça ne va pas, bisous bisous !

Kurt posa son téléphone et reçu un message de Blaine qu'il ouvrit et en prit alors lecture malgré un temps d'arrêt et un temps de réflexion.

**De Blaine :**

_Je suis sur la chaine régionale dans quinze minute j'espère que tu regarderas…_

Répondre ou ne pas y répondre, tel est la question que se posa Kurt, allant dans un premier temps au salon mettre la chaine régionale au détriment de Marie. Le quart d'heure passe, Alexis rentrât à l'appartement, l'émission commence alors. Tous s'installèrent sur le canapé et écoute, regarde l'interview de Blaine. Kurt eut une boule à la gorge lorsqu'il vit les yeux et la voix de Blaine changer quand il se mit à parler de son travail fait pour son projet, Kurt est ému et ne sait vraiment plus quoi penser.

**À Blaine :**

_J'ai regardé ton interview, on ressent ton amour pour ce projet._

**De Blaine :**

_Merci d'avoir regarder, c'est très important pour moi… Pour nous… Je n'aime pas qu'on se dispute Kurt…_

**À Blaine :**

_Je n'ai pas envie de dialoguer plus. On se voit pour la première comme convenus._

Malgré la folle envie de continuer cette discussion et allez bien plus loin, Kurt s'en arrêta à la, partant sans rien dire faire un tour dans la ville partant au jardin public sous ce couché de soleil tardif de l'été. Ce dont Kurt ne pouvait se douter c'est que Blaine s'y rendit au même moment, Blaine prit place sur un banc non loin de l'entrée attendant simplement, se vidant la tête tentant de se pardonner à lui-même, et après tout…

**À Kurt :**

_Sache juste que je m'en veux horriblement et que si je pouvais revenir en arrière alors, je le ferais. Je remonterais le temps et je n'aurais pas pris cette distance, je n'aurais pas été si overbooké dans mon emploi, je ne t'aurais pas trahi, je ne t'aurais pas trompé Kurt. Je t'aime du plus profond de mon âme Kurt, et si je ne cesserais de m'excuser, car je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne veux pas, non. Car toi et moi c'est pour toujours, c'est comme ça. Tu es le seul qui m'a toujours fait sentir être aimé, Kurt je t'aimerais toujours, sache que si je dois m'excuser des millions de fois je le ferais, je suis prêt à tout pour que tu me pardonnes parce que tu es mon âme-sœur je le sais. _

Blaine mit son téléphone contre sa bouche, regardant le sol attendant simplement une réponse et entendit une notification de téléphone, avec des bruits de pas et un grognement venant de cette personne, puis un silence. Et il leva la tête regardant devant lui et découvrit Kurt de dos à seulement quelques mètres de lui, lisant ce qui semble être, son sms. Hésitant, mais après tout, n'ayant plus rien à perdre il alla alors vers Kurt.

- Kurrrt ?

- Euh ?

- Oh… Pardon, pardon je croyais que… Excusez-moi… Marmonna Blaine partant se rassoir.

Se sentant tout simplement idiot, l'esprit confus, il rentra à l'appartement. Si seulement il serait resté quelques minutes de plus, il aurait vu Kurt, qui entra dans le parc prenant place au même banc sur lequel était avachit le bouclé peu de temps avant. Attendant simplement l'obscurité plongeant le parc et la ville entière dans la nuit, regardant les lampadaires tapent les grilles dorées, un peu panorama pour faire quelques clichés ce qui, l'occupa quelque peu. Blaine lui rentra et alla aussitôt dans sa chambre se couchant sur le lit sans trouver le sommeil. Kurt lui se décida par rentré lorsque le minuit approcha à grand pas, ayant alors passé sa soirée à faire des clichés de nuits pour se vider l'esprit. Il rentra à son tour donc, et trouva rapidement le sommeil. Contrairement à Blaine qui n'arriva strictement pas à se pardonner, à se faire pardonner et tout ça, l'empêche de dormir plusieurs jours. Et cette lourde fatigue se remarqua de plus en plus pendant les répétitions. Plus de contactes entre les garçons, plus un seul. Et quand Blaine voyait ses amis, aucuns parlèrent de lui et Kurt. Blaine voit pourtant sur Facebook les nombreuses photos de Kurt, mais ce qui l'a surprit reste son changement de situation de « en couple » à simple « célibataire ». Voir cela n'a fait que le torturer en plus comprenant que tout est terminer à cet instant.

- Blaine… Râla Marie

- Oh euh oui pardon… Dit-il sortant de ses pensées.

- On fait comment pour mes tenues ? Je ne peux pas rentrer dedans je vais les péter…

- Bah demande à… Demande à Kurt. Je ne suis pas costumier. Lâcha Blaine avec du mal.

- Rentre te reposer tu fais pitié là… S'exclama Santana entrant dans la conversation.

- Non je, j'ai… On à encore beaucoup à faire… Soupira Blaine.

- Rentre, on va gérer tous ensemble ok ?

- Ok… Souffla Blaine se levant, prenant sa besace et prit la direction de chez lui prenant quelques petites ruelles.

La route fut longue, très longue pour Blaine qui ne cessait de se frotter les yeux, brulant à cause de la lumière du jour, si épuisé, si anéantit manquant tant de fois de faire tomber les gens. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

- Putain vous ne pouvez pas…. Blaine…

- Je suis désolé M… Kuurrt ? Kurt c'est toi ?

Après plus d'une semaine sans réelle contacte les voilà en face l'un de l'autre, Kurt affichant une mine radieuse, une tenue toujours impeccable et Blaine arpenta une mine si clocharde, cernes jusqu'au joues, les cheveux ébouriffé, la chemise pas aligné avec son gilet.

- Tu es si…

- Tu as dormis quand pour la dernière fois ? Demanda Kurt.

- J'ai arrêté de compté… Avoua Blaine.

- Bon je te ramène chez toi, tu t'en sens capable ? Demanda Kurt inquiet.

- Mhm… Oui… Oui…

Ils partirent alors ensemble à l'appartement à quelques minutes de marches de là, grimpant les escaliers de pierre et allèrent dans l'appartement où Blaine alla aussitôt sur le canapé, pour se frotter de nouveau les yeux, se frotter le visage et grogner de fatigue, de courbatures. Kurt lui posa ses fesses sur la table basse laissant s'échapper un soupire de tristesse. Blaine va mal et se laisse complètement allez et il sait pourquoi.

- Blaine, on peut parler, sérieusement ?

- On est ami… ? A moins que même ça…

- On est ami Blaine. Rassura Kurt.

- Je suis désolé Kurt… Soupira Blaine.

- Je sais, je crois que tu me l'as assez dit et tout tes statuts subliminaux sur Facebook m'ont clairement fait comprendre que tu l'es, je le sais et je le comprends, et j'accepte tes excuses.

- Tu dis ça car je suis épave ? Ria Blaine.

- Non. Car je n'ai jamais plus vraiment t'en vouloir, ai-je été un exemple moi-même ? Non.

- On se remet de nouveau ensemble alors ?

- Pas maintenant Blaine, c'est trop tôt. Si je te dis oui, ce serait par pitié en te voyant maintenant. Mais bon sang Blaine regarde toi… Tu n'es pas le Blaine que je connais, reprend toi.

- Mais je…

- Blaine.

- Désolé… Soupira le bouclé.

- Reprend toi en main, fais tes interviews, monte moi ce projet au sommet rien qu'ici pour l'instant ok ? On compte tous sur toi.

- Tu es ma kryptonite…

- Blaine stop. Je ne me remettrais pas avec toi dans l'immédiat, ça c'est certain. Je veux juste que tu penses à toi un peu et savoir ce que tu veux, toi.

- Je veux toi.

- Arrête. Souria Kurt.

- C'est juste que… Je me rends compte que sans toi ma vie aujourd'hui n'est pas pareil… Ce projet Kurt… Sans toi c'est… Dit-il simplement ne pouvant en dire plus par la fatigue et les quelques larmes coulantes.

- Dans deux jours, deux jours tu seras sur scène, tout le monde sera sur scène, et moi en loge pour finir les costumes et les donner aux artistes. On se verra ce jour-là, mais d'ici là, promet moi de te reprendre en main.

- Promis… Marmonna Blaine.

- Je file, à moins que…

- Reste… Dit-il en reniflant s'allongeant sur le canapé. Reste.

- Ok… Je reste, un peu après je pars j'ai des choses à faire.

Kurt resta par pitié auprès du bouclé, attendant qu'une chose le voir dormir et s'éclipser alors. Ce qui, ne tarda pas, mais finalement il resta à l'appartement sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, mais la pitié s'est juste transformer en envie. À vraie dire, il ne compta pas les heures à regarder Blaine dormir, tellement il se sent encore chez lui dans cette appartement. Si bien qu'il vit Santana entrer et elle en revanche fut très étonné de le voir ici, n'ayant pas eu de contact avec lui depuis la dernière fois ou et bien, Kurt à tout appris.

- Oh… Salut Kurt…

- Hey…

- Il s'est enfin endormit ? S'étonna la latina.

- Ouais.

- Grâce à toi. Souria timidement la jeune femme.

- Maintenant qu'il n'est plus seul, je vais pouvoir y allez. Dit-il se levant de la table basse.

- Attend ! Je crois qu'on se doit d'avoir une discussion, non ?

- Je n'ai rien à te dire Santana… Déplora Kurt.

- Moi si, je peux te dire que Blaine est malheureux sans toi et qu'il s'en veut à mort.

- Je sais, je lui ai pardonné.

- Oh… Quant à moi…

- Toi aussi je t'ai pardonné, pardonné à Blaine c'est automatiquement te pardonné car je sais que tu l'as prévenu, je te connais t'es peut-être une salope en tout genre mais tu as un cœur, l'alcool vous à rendu hilare, et vous n'avez pas résisté c'est tout…

- Vous allez donc…

- Pas encore, je sais qu'il le veut, je ne dis pas que moi non mais j'ai besoin de temps quand même et je pense que ça devait finir par arriver cette séparation.

Kurt partit aussitôt sa phrase finit. « Séparation », c'est donc bel et bien officiel au fond. Malgré le pardon, malgré tout Kurt ne démorde pas et prend vraiment de la distance, une distance lourde et douloureuse pour eux deux, s'accordant le droit d'être ami comme au vieux temps. Bien trop de choses restent incertaine dans la tête de la bande d'amis concernant la relation qu'entretienne maintenant, du moins s'apprêtant à entretenir Blaine et Kurt. Mais tous sont certains, si l'amour est toujours présent alors qu'importe le temps et les erreurs, ils se retrouveront quoi qu'il advienne. Kurt alla aussitôt à l'appartement d'Alexis et Marie leur racontant son aventure du jour.

- Alors voilà… Je suis resté et il à trouvé le sommeil. Souria Kurt.

- Tu as juste bien je pense, non, Alexis ? Demanda Marie.

- Il va pouvoir allez de l'avant !

- Tout comme moi !

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai l'intention de téléphoné à Vogue pour dire que je viens sur Paris.

- Tu veux…

- Partir oui, Marie.

- Wow, oh ! Tu veux faire quoi ? S'exclama Alexis.

- Je ne peux pas vivre ici avec vous éternellement et puis…

- Non, mais Kurt tu es foutue, tu es costumier pour le conservatoire tu es embauché ! On aura notre salaire quand la première sera tombée ouhou ! Redescend sur Terre.

- Dans deux jours il y a la première, je serais là mais après je pars pour Paris, j'en ai parlé avec Rachel et elle m'a dit qu'elle trouver ça juste.

- Kurt tu ne vas pas nous lâcher comme ça… S'exclama Marie restant interloqué.

- Marie à raison, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça…

- J'avais l'intention de partir. Ma rupture avec Blaine puisque oui il ne faut pas se voiler la face nous ne somme plus en couple, et bien tout ça n'a fait qu'accentuer mon choix c'est tout.

- J'y comprends plus rien. Souffla Alexis.

- Blaine été ivre, m'a trompé avec Santana, moi je pars. Voilà. Résuma Kurt.

- Ecoute réfléchis ok ? Tu ne nous gênes absolument pas et…

- J'ai téléphoné dans la matinée à Sarah Roseland, elle m'a trouvé un 8m² ça ira.

Quoi qu'ils décidèrent, Kurt est seul maître de ses mouvements et ne peuvent faire qu'une chose, allez en son sens dans ce choix, un choix qu'ils ne partagent cependant pas. Kurt vient juste de plomber l'ambiance de l'appartement, alors qu'à celui du Cour de l'Intendance, Blaine se reveilla à l'odeur de la cuisson d'une boîte de conserve.

- Il est quelle heure ? Marmonna Blaine allant à la cuisine.

- Presque neuf heures, bien dormit ?

- Mhm ouais… Ou est Kurt ?

- Il est rentré quand je suis arrivé, il ne voulait pas que tu restes seul mais une fois que je suis arrivée, il s'est éclipsé. Souria Santana.

- Je suis épuisé… Soupira Blaine.

- Tu n'as pas dormis assez c'est normal, va donc te recoucher dans ton lit ok ?

- Ce que je vais faire ouais… Bonne soirée Santana.

- Et toi, tâche de te reposer ok ?

Il alla dans sa chambre, prenant le temps tout de même de retirer son jeans et son haut, se glissant alors dans le lit et pressa l'oreiller de Kurt contre son torse. Ce coussin frais et ne sentant plus l'odeur de Kurt mais le pressant tout de même. Puis, il attrapât son téléphone portable pour regarder un peu internet mais lâcha rapidement son téléphone, envahit par l'épuisement qui l'emporta aussitôt pour une longue et très longue nuit. Si longue qu'il se réveilla qu'à une heure de l'après-midi alors que des journaux l'attendent au Grand Théâtre pour des interviews.

- Mhmmm… Oh merde ! Je suis en retard ! Se dit-il à lui-même.

Allant prendre une douche express, Blaine enfila sa plus belle tenue, une tenue que Kurt aima tant. Se coiffant à peine afin de laisser ses bouclettes de sortie et prit un nœud papillon assortit à son blazer, prenant sa besace et alla aussitôt au Grand Théâtre pour y retrouver son équipe et surtout les journalistes.

- Hey, en forme ? S'exclama Blaine entrant dans les coulisses.

- Hey ! Je t'ai laissé dormir parce que bon…

- C'est bon t'inquiète. Bon, tous le monde, venez !

La troupe se plaça au centre de la scène et firent silence.

- Bon nous y sommes, demain première représentation, et aujourd'hui, première répétition dans le grand lieu qu'est cet opéra de Bordeaux. Grandiose n'est-ce pas ? Demain, l'hémicycle sera plein, toutes les places sont prises, bon ok Sue à pas mal fait de corruption, mais il en faut toujours peu pour remplir ce grand lieu, alors voilà… Merci à tous et à toutes pour cette aventure et n'oubliez pas, ce lieu est le nôtre pour tout l'été ! Et si tout vas bien… Paris pour Noël les amis ! Souria Blaine.

Santana applaudit, Marie la suit alors et l'équipe entière se mit à l'applaudir, toute l'équipe artistique et technique est présente, mais une personne manque à l'appel, Kurt Hummel. Blaine eut un pincement au cœur mais après tout, n'est pas vraiment étonné de ne pas le voir présent. Mais assez de temps perdu, Blaine laissa la troupe répété alors que lui quitta les loges pour se rendre dans le Café de l'Opéra juste à côté pour donner quelques interviews comme convenus dont une toute particulière au journal régionale.

- Et donc vous voici aujourd'hui dans l'Opéra pour la première fois.

- Pas vraiment j'ai déjà joué ici pour des concertos ce n'est donc pas ma première, sachant que je suis compositeur et que j'y est joué mes morceaux, après si on parle d'aspect grandiose pareil, oui c'est une première.

- Pourquoi un tel spectacle, vous abordez un sujet tabou ne trouvez-vous pas ?

- C'est bien là le risque mais qui donne un côté excitant à ce projet. Tabou j'en ai pleinement conscience mais toutes les places sont pleine pour la première et pour le restant de la semaine également, pour ce qui est de la suite les places sont encore disponibles mais bon je ne pense pas que si ce serait autant tabou… A moins que c'est tabou mais que cela intéresse.

- Chaque soir dès demain, ici au Grand Théâtre donc.

- C'est exacte, jusqu'à août donc en effet ça fait un paquet de soir, sauf quelques uns qui seront remplacés par d'autres shows ce qui va de soit, mais nous avons la majeur partie oui.

Continuant de parler quelques peu de son spectacle évidemment, le journaliste dériva complètement, parlant un peu plus de celui qui est maintenant un grand renom en Europe mais si, mystérieux.

- Parlons un peu de vous, jeune américain natif de San Francisco, ayant arpenté l'Europe pendant huit ans dans différent pays, ayant un Conservatoire en Italie… C'est beaucoup pour votre âge !

- C'est vrai que je suis jeune, je n'ai pas vu les années passer, pour moi j'ai encore mes dix neuf ans de quand je suis partis de San Francisco, bon ok vingt ans, mais vraiment j'atteindrais mes vingt huit ans bientôt et… Je n'y crois pas. Je suis si jeune dans ma tête et j'ai tellement de choses en tête que c'est juste surprenant, j'ai une vie bien trop actif à mon âge.

- Que faites-vous justement pour tenir une telle cadence ?

- L'amour de ce que je fais, l'envie. Je suis debout très tôt le matin, je me couche le lendemain. J'ai un rythme toujours détraqué, toujours à courir mais ça va j'ai un bon entourage qui me détend. Souria Blaine.

- On dit que deux personnages principaux de votre spectacle sont vos amis.

- C'est quelque chose que je ne cache pas. J'ai donné la chance à des gens que je connais super bien, mais également à des inconnus du conservatoire car tous méritent sa chance, je ne vois pas de problème à cela.

- Cette vie vous convient, et laisse t-elle le temps à un bonheur intime, sentimentale ?

- Je n'aime pas vraiment parler de ma vie privée, où alors c'est que je suis fatigué, mais cette vie effréné je l'aime car oui, ce n'est pas ce que j'imaginais quand j'ai quitté ma ville natal mais, c'est une bonne chose de bonne perspective, côté bonheur dit sentimentale, je n'en dirais pas plus.

- Certaines personnes vous voient avec un homme.

- Je ne vois pas le problème à ce sujet, nous ne sommes pas ici pour faire un amalgame ou un débat de ma vie privée, que je m'efforce de garder privée.

- Pouvez-vous nous citer vos collaborateurs à ce projet pour finir ?

- Sue Sylvester la directrice sans qui rien ne serait possible puisque grâce à son accord, et de celle de Monsieur le Maire nous pouvons nous produire ici. Et également Kurt Hummel qui à fait un travail exceptionnelle pour les décors et costumes vraiment c'est quelque chose de grandiose ce que ce gars à fait ! S'exclama Blaine avec le sourire.

- Merci Blaine Anderson.

- Merci à vous ! Bon par contre le passage sur ma vie privée vous évitez de le mettre, enfin surtout pour le côté qu'on me voit avec un homme, je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Dit-il.

Le journaliste, le dernier quitta alors le café le laissant tranquille et ainsi peut retourner à la salle de répétition du Grand Théâtre pour superviser l'ensemble. Kurt lui de son côté commença à réunir ses quelques affaires chez Marie et Alexis, sous valise. Préparant son départ pour Paris. Quelques affaire à lui traînèrent encore dans l'appartement du bouclé mais le courage de les reprendre ne lui vint pas à l'idée préférant emporter le peu de chose qui lui est chère et puisse lui faire rappeler Blaine. Tout est donc prêt pour son départ si ce n'est, attendre le petit matin après la première du spectacle.

- Santana faut que je te parle… Soupira Marie d'épuisement.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tout va bien c'est juste que… Kurt quitte la ville après la première…

- Quoi ? Tu es sérieuse ? Par rapport à Blaine ?

- Il dit que non que ça à juste influencé son choix mais moi je ne le crois pas… Il est décidé vraiment mais s'il part…

- C'est une bonne chose, je crois qu'au contraire, le fait qu'il parte le fera réaliser la souffrance qu'éprouve Blaine et le fait qu'ils sont inséparable on pari ?

- Attend tu veux dire que tu veux parier sur la souffrance des garçons ?

- Putain alors ok j'ai couché avec Blaine mais merde on été ivre, et on s'est excusé, on n'a aucun sentiment enfin c'est…

- Trompé. Vous avez brisé vos couples bons sang… Soupira Marie.

- C'est bien pour ça que je veux sauver celui de Blaine… Pour essayer de réparer nos conneries…

- Si tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis alors je pense qu'on peu s'alliée toi et moi et tout faire pour les remettre ensemble. Souria Marie.

Et les filles reprirent l'entraînement du chant et des paroles du script et ce, jusqu'au début de soirée avant de libérer la scène pour un petit concert qui est jouée quelque peu après. Blaine lui alla faire un tour au House Of Parliament, en compagnie d'Alexis, qui est venue seul. Marie bien trop épuisé pour son rôle, préfère alors rester chez elle avec Kurt pendant que Santana elle, répéta dans l'appartement.

- Quoi de neuf ? Demanda Blaine donnant une bière à Alexis.

- Bah on attend, je suis excité franchement j'ai hâte qu'elle accouche !

- J'ai hâte de voir ce monstre… Grogna Blaine.

- Et toi, quoi de neuf ?

- Oh bah toujours boulot, je n'ai plus que ça maintenant, je repars comme avant quoi.

- Et ça te convient ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix de toute manière. Je me suis excusé tant de fois, il m'a dit me pardonné mais prendre du temps, rompre enfin je… Je ne préfère plus comprendre car dès que je pense à lui et à tout ça je…

- Tu déprimes.

- Voilà et je déteste me foutre le moral en l'air… Dit-il en buvant sa bière.

- Alors ne pensons plus à nos vies ? Parlons comme d'hab.

- Comme d'hab ?

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne sens rien en voyant l'engin en face…

- Oh putain t'es ignoble… Ria Blaine.

- Avoue tu me préfère à ce truc là-bas!

- Mhhmm ton jolie petit cul que j'ai envie de défoncé !

- Ok euh… Non on ne repart pas comme avant ça fait trop louche. Ria Alexis.

- Il sera là demain hein ? Demanda Blaine repartant sur le sujet, Kurt.

- Oui, Blaine il sera là il nous l'a confirmé. Dit-il simplement.

Soulagé, Blaine put enfin changer de sujet et parler de l'emploi d'Alexis. Le côté politique à l'emploi de son ami le passionne. Blaine à toujours aimé la politique et c'est aussi pour ça que les deux s'entendent bien. Non seulement de partager le même avis politique, ils raffolent de ça. Alors qu'Alexis lui n'a aucun talent d'artiste, il connait deux trois morceaux de piano et de guitare, sa voix est complètement horrible mais partage cette envie et passion tout de même avec son entourage artistique. La discussion passe, et l'envie d'annoncer que Kurt quitte la région pour Paris après la première envahit de plus en plus Alexis.

- Tu ne m'as pas écouté… Déplora Blaine.

- Non excuse-moi je pensais à un truc…

- Quoi donc ?

- Rien, rien… Marmonna Alexis. Bon ! Je file Marie m'attend à plus, on se voit à la première !

- Ouais, je compte sur toi !

- T'inquiète ! Salut !

- Ouais ! Répondit avec enthousiasme Blaine restant un peu.

Alexis se dit sur le trajet, avoir fait le bon choix. Garder ça secret permettra aux deux de voir que la distance est insupportable et pourra éventuellement les réunir. Le départ de Kurt pour Paris est finalement une bonne chose car tout les deux, de nouveau séparé par une longue distance. Au fond, c'est ce que pense le couple. Kurt lui, n'en pense rien si ce n'est fuir, fuir tout ce qui fait sa vie aujourd'hui.

- Hey !

- Salut… Marmonna Alexis tout sourire embrassant sa fiancée avant de caresser son ventre.

- Alors cette journée ?

- Ça va, j'étais au House Of avec Blaine désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu.

- Oh je ne me suis pas inquiété.

- Kurt n'est pas là ?

- Si, dans la chambre, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait il est toujours au téléphone, il y passe ses journées à croire…

- Je vais allez le voir, je reviens.

Alexis alla dans la chambre du bébé, frappant à la porte attendant alors que Kurt le lui réponde ce qui eut lieu aussitôt, entre alors dans la chambre et s'enferma avec lui regardant alors Kurt sur l'ordinateur, pianoté sur les réseaux sociaux. Alexis s'approcha de lui et prit place sur le matelas à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

- Oh je regarde des trucs que Sarah Roseland m'a envoyés.

- Tu pars vraiment donc ?

- Ouais… Je reste jusqu'à la fin du spectacle, un peu la soirée et je prends le premier train à destination de Paris.

- Tu pars donc très tôt ?

- Ouais, c'est mieux ainsi… Tu sais je ne l'ai pas dis à Marie car je sais qu'elle dirait tout, mais je veux plus que tout qu'arriver là-bas je me sente mal.

- Attend tu es maso ?

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai envie de voir si Blaine viendra me chercher, me ramener… En faite, c'est con hein… Mais je veux voir s'il est autant désolé au point de venir ME récupérer.

- Ok c'est bien ça tu es maso… Je vois que jouer avec le Gun destroy…

- Quoi ? S'exclama Kurt.

- Merde… Marmonna Alexis.

- Vous avez fouillez dans nos affaires ?

- Enfin Santana ouais elle l'a même mit en marche devant nous. Souria Alexis.

- Oh la sa…

- Le principal Kurt c'est que tu sais ce que tu veux vraiment, mais tu joue avec les sentiments de Blaine, et les tiens tu le sais ça ? Déplora Alexis d'une voix faible.

- Alexis j'ai voulu el trompé à New-York ça a mal terminé c'est comme si que… Blaine m'a pardonné alors que c'était ignoble, mais malgré le fait que nous avons été à Venise et franchement qui fut les plus beaux jours de ma vie, il s'est replongé ans le travail intensivement, et m'a trompé avec une amie…

- Est-ce-que tu as vraiment pardonné ? Demanda Alexis.

- Est-ce-que j'ai été parfait ? Non loin de là. Blaine m'a tout offert et moi qu'ai-je fait pour lui ?

- Au fond tu te demandes si, ce n'est pas de ta faute c'est ça ?

- Complètement… Mais bon les choses sont faites, je pars à Paris et si Blaine vient tant mieux, s'il ne vient pas en revanche je saurais à quoi m'en tenir… Déglutit-il devant son écran d'ordinateur.

- Je voulais amener Marie au restaurant tu veux te joindre à nous ?

- Non, non faîtes ça entre vous, c'est tout aussi bien, c'est déjà bien de m'héberger et tout ce qui va avec… Profiter de votre soirée ensemble.

- Tu es sur ?

- Certain, faîtes donc. Souria Kurt.

- Ok, bon bah j ne vais pas non plus rechigner, à plus tard alors !

- Bonne soirée.

Alexis quitta l'appartement avec sa fiancée marchant jusqu'au restaurant choisi, tout en discutant de la situation de Kurt s'engage à prendre. Un lourd pari, car si Blaine ne revient pas, il aura tout perdu et n'aura pour le coup pas été honnête envers lui-même mais après tout comme le fait dire Marie c'est leur vie, leur situation ce n'est pas à eux de jouer les conseiller matrimoniaux, ne cessant encore de dire que s'ils s'aiment ils se retrouveront.

- J'étais en train de penser… Tu veux toujours allez à New-York si le spectacle s'y exporte ?

- Ce n'est pas non plus ce que nous voulions, on voulait la Californie mais après le séisme, tout ça… Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça.

- Toi non ?

- Bien sûr que si chérie mais je voulais juste savoir, demain c'est la première, j'ai tellement de questionnement en ma tête c'est tout.

- Nous avons le temps et puis si ça se trouve on ne partira pas au Etats-Unis car on fera flop. Souria la jeune femme.

- Je t'aime ok ?

- Bah je sais. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Je t'aime vraiment Marie…

- Ok qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ? Je lis dans ton regard… Dit-elle d'un air blasé.

- Rien c'est juste que, nos amis se soient foutus en l'air, Kurt, Blaine… Santana et David…

- Eux c'était tout frais c'était à prévoir par contre pour les gars…

- Juste, ne doute jamais je serais toujours là pour toi et fidèle.

- Hey, stop on ne va pas se foutre le moral en l'air c'est bon… Il n'y à pas que nos amis dans notre vie hein, moi j'ai envie de profiter que de nous ce soir ok ?

- Ok, ça me va aussi. Dit-il avec le sourire.

Il prit alors la main de sa fiancée et caressa la bague de fiançailles en attendant que le repas arrive, avant de manger et de planifier quelques achats et de potentiels sorties dans les jours et mois à venir. Ainsi que l'éventualité d'une pause des deux dans leurs emplois pour s'occuper pleinement du bébé. Heureusement pour Alexis, il est congédier d'office pour l'été, ce qui lui permettra de faire beaucoup de chose et notamment s'occuper de la petite Chantal qui ne tardera pas à pointé son bout de nez.

- Non mais Alexis c'est un bébé, on n'ira pas à la plage, sa peau va prendre un coup, elle sera trop fragile…

- Bon bah nous irons à la plage le soir alors au couché de soleil !

- Tu m'énerves ok ? Ce n'est pas un jouet.

- Tant que je peux jouer avec le corps de la maman tout me va…

- Tu es pervers tu déteins sur Blaine ça m'énerve… Râla la jeune femme.

- Tu veux jouer avec un gun destroy ? Dit-il d'un air prédateur

- Ok euh c'est bon j'annule nos fiançailles… Tu me dégoutes là !

- Bzzzzzzz !

- NOOOON ! Hurla la jeune femme.

- Shh !

- Merde… J'ai imaginé Blaine avec ça dans le…

- BAAAAAAAAAAA ! Hurla à son tour Alexis.

- Oh mon Dieu… Dépêchons nous à finir, payer et on se casse et on ne revient plus jamais ici… Pleura de rire Marie.

- On fait ça ouais !

Mangeant, payant et quittant aussitôt le restaurant ils allèrent faire une ballade sur la place de la Victoire à quelques rues de là afin de passer un peu la soirée hors des murs de l'appartement et simplement profiter d'un moment rien qu'à eux.

- Tu m'as déjà trompé ? Demanda Marie.

- Avec ma main…

- Bonne réponse, dire avec ma fiancée aussi était une réponse correcte. Souria la jeune femme embrassant son fiancé.

- T'es parfaite !

- Mhm, ouais mais épuisée.

- Alors on rentre, il se fait tard et tu dois être en forme pour demain.

Main dans la main, ils prirent ensemble le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement rentrant et allant aussitôt au lit, le temps qu'Alexis retourne fermer l'appartement il arriva, Marie dormait déjà à pois fermer. Se couchant auprès d'elle tout en baisant son épaule dénudé et mit sa main sur ce ventre rond. Kurt lui ne dormait pas il discutait à l'écrit sur Facebook avec Rachel, et ce jusqu'à une heure assez tardive. Le lendemain fut très dure pour tout le monde. Pour les filles, c'est un stresse énorme, pour Kurt c'est devoir rester toute la journée avec Blaine, pour Alexis c'est la peur que Marie fasse un malaise sur scène et pour Blaine… C'est simplement le fait de voir Kurt l'ignorer. Dès leur levée à chacun, ce fut un rassemblement devant le Grand-Théâtre. Seul Alexis manqua à l'appel, ayant laissé Kurt et Marie y allez seul.

- Hey ! S'enthousiasma Blaine, faisant une accolade à tout le monde, même à Kurt.

- Motivé ? Stressé ? Demanda Kurt à tout le monde.

- Complètement ! Disent-ils tous en même temps.

- C'est bon signe alors, les filles vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, Kurt, suis moi.

Blaine fit mine de rien, l'air de parler à un simple gars de l'équipe ce qui surprit Kurt mais ne broncha cependant pas. Marchant dans les grands halls et les nombreux couloirs, ils arrivent enfin dans les loges où reposent toutes les tenues. Blaine fit une rapide présentation de l'organisation.

- Pour le coup, j'ai demandé à des élèves du conservatoire de t'épauler car tu ne vas pas pouvoir superviser tout, tout seul.

- En effet… Merci.

- Si une tenue craque, si une tenue à le moindre problème tu n'auras que le temps d'un acte pour la réparer tu en es conscient ?

- Oui oui je connais la couture quand même… Lâcha avec virulence et agacement Kurt.

- Ok cool, donc la première étant a vingt et une heures tu vas pouvoir faire ce que tu veux jusqu'à environ six ou sept heures ce soir.

- Je reste. Je t'avais dis que je serais là, je ne partirais pas.

- Merci.

- Hey… Attend.

- Oui ? Dit-il en se retournant.

- Tout va bien ce passer mais ne stresse pas maintenant tu vas les effrayer. S'exclama Kurt se jetant sur Blaine l'enlaçant.

- Kurt…

- Ne dit rien, et ne pense pas à ce que tu crois. On est juste ami maintenant. Dit-il en continuant son accolade.

- Oui, bien sûr… répondit timidement Blaine.

Dans leurs pensées ils se disent exactement la même chose « Mais bien sûr… ». L'un comme l'autre espère un premier pas venant de l'autre, n'attendant juste que ça. Et partir dans une loge, la fermer à double tour et hurlé de plaisir. C'est bien ça qu'ils veulent, mais aucun 'entre eux n'est capable de se lancer et s'avouer le manque omniprésent. Kurt alla faire son boulot, commençant à trier et préparer son coin à lui. Blaine lui n'arrêta pas, entre les appels, les demandes de tout le monde, il attrapât avant midi une virulente migraine l'obligeant à se reposer chez lui. Durant deux petites heures, alors qu'au Grand-Théâtre tout était précipité et dans la panique, lui tenta de se reposer et faire passer sa migraine, en vain. Puis, Sue arriva après avoir pris les clés de Santana au Grand-Théâtre.

- Bah alors t'es affalé dans ton canapé alors qu'on à besoin de toi ?

- Sue ma tête…

- J'en ai rien à branlé de ta putain de tête de… Prof voilà ouais c'est ça t'es un prof déjà ? Non car je ne sais plus.

- Sue… Soupira Blaine se pressant le crâne.

- Bon ok là je me fous de ta gueule, mais sérieusement tu ne peux pas rester là, tout le monde à besoin de te voir. Tu t'autoriseras à faire ton malade et ton malaise après mais là ils ont besoin de toi. Dit-elle plus sérieusement.

- On y va alors… Soupira Blaine se tenant à Sue le temps de ne plus avoir le tournis.

Sue le suivi de près et partirent ensemble au Grand-Théâtre juste à côté. Blaine alla dans sa loge bureau avec Sue et supervise alors tout, les tractes, l'entracte, le buffet, et la planification lumières et décors. Tout un long processus lourd mais pourtant indispensable, un processus qui n'arrange en rien sa migraine mais qu'il se doit de supporter. L'heure tourne, les comédiens sont prêts, les costumes sont préparés par ordres et par personne, les lumières sont en cours de finition, et les micros sont bons. Plus qu'une heure avant le spectacle.

- Wow… Tout est donc prêt ? Demanda Blaine.

- Plus que les lumières et ouais on sera tous prêt. S'exclama un gars de la technique.

- Ok… Les premiers spectateurs ne sont pas là, ok c'est cool… Souffla Blaine.

Son corps entier tremble à cet instant, ses mots qu'il bafoue, son anxiété est totale et personne n'arrive à le calmer. Ce projet est le sien depuis si longtemps, tant de choses sont arrivée depuis pour le mettre en place et si ce premier palier est un échec, alors le but qu'il s'est donné et simplement impossible. C'est Alexis qui, arrivant pour soutenir Marie, tomba sur un Blaine si anxieux qu'il l'amena respirer dehors.

- Hey ça va ?

- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi craintif… Avoua Blaine.

- Tu vas y arriver ok ? Ils vont tout déchirer fais leur confiance Blaine.

- Oh putain tout ses gens ! S'exclama Blaine.

- Rentres tu vas me faire un malaise t'es pâle. Ria Alexis entrainant Blaine à l'intérieur.

Se postant dans sa loge bureau, Blaine prit un verre de whisky et le vida d'un trait claquant le verre contre le bureau de fortune, il est déjà tant pour lui de motiver la troupe avant de partir à l'accueil pour souhaiter la bienvenue à tout le monde. La troupe se réunit alors derrière le lourd rideau rouge.

- Bon… Voilà enfin le moment tant attendus… Des mois d'acharnement et aujourd'hui c'est enfin notre moment à tous, et le plus décisif… Wow… Je suis tout aussi terrifier que vous je vous rassure et je crois que ça se voit, mais j'ai foi en vous, car vous êtes les meilleurs que ce conservatoire connait, les meilleurs amis que je peux avoir, tous, que nous nous connaissons peu ou très bien même, j'ai foi en vous et je sais que ce qui va suivre ce soir sera votre moment de gloire, et vous le raterez pas, en même temps si vous le rater je vous tue, et Sue vous tue aussi. Dit-il en riant. Bref… Faîtes comme si nous n'étions qu'entre nous, restez vous-même et tout ira bien ok ?

- Tous en cercles… Tradition française Blaine ?

- Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est Santana ! Ria Blaine.

Et pourtant au bout du trois de Blaine toute la troupe et même Santana se mirent à faire une petite tradition française peu gratifiante en vocabulaire.

- Enfoiré, bâtard, connasse, salope, putain de merde, ta mère je la retourne, putain de merde enfoiré de ta mère, bordel de con, salope, pétasse. Disent-ils tous en chœur et bien d'autres encore.

La troupe ayant lâché une multitude d'insultes fut apaiser et prête. Blaine lui, alla à l'entrée et se doit de saluer chaque convive et notamment les nombreux journalistes et critiques du spectacle français, mais pas que. Des gens de la ville, des comédiens, des membres de la politique, tout un florilège de personne qui lui mit juste de l'anxiété supplémentaire. Blaine, une fois fini de saluer les spectateurs, partit de son côté, se postant dans un balcon privatisé pour le Conservatoire à quelques pas seulement de la scène et le rideau se leva enfin.

Durant les deux heures de spectacle, Blaine ne cesse de fixer le regard de tous, mais surtout ceux des critiques. Deux heures d'anxiété à voir les quelques petites anomalies des comédiens mais brillamment rattraper. Là est la magie du théâtre, tout faux pas et possible d'être rectifier au lendemain. Lorsque le rideau tomba et que la foule applaudit, Blaine lâcha un soupire de soulagement s'empressant d'aller au coulisse en courant.

- Heeey ! S'exclama Santana le voyant arriver.

- Parfait à tous, wow vraiment parfait, pour une première c'est cool ils sont tous heureux ! S'enthousiasma Blaine digne d'un enfant.

Mais ce n'est pas encore le temps de faire la fête puisque le rideau s'ouvrit de nouveau, la troupe salue alors les spectateurs debout, qui applaudit. Puis, Blaine fut poussé par Santana, riant ensemble. Blaine se mit au centre mais au rebord de scène pose alors sa main droite sur le cœur, lève son bras gauche en l'air à l'extrémité de la scène en allant vers la droite et s'inclina en saluant la totalité de l'hémicycle baissant alors son bras jusqu'à la ceinture pour fermer son salue jusqu'à l'extrémité gauche, laissant alors le rideau rouge se glisser derrière lui pendant que la troupe alla dans leurs loges se reposer, retirer les costumes et maquillages. Très vite, Blaine rejoignit le hall d'entrée pour discuter avec quelques journalistes recueillant ses propos. La troupe elle, met en place les tables avec les boissons et les quelques amuse-gueules pour fêter cette première tous ensemble.

- Excusez-moi mais on m'attend. Dit-il timidement à un journaliste voyant Santana lui faire signe.

Il s'élança alors dans les couloirs des coulisses et rejoignit la troupe qui l'accueille avec applaudissement, Kurt applaudit et ne le quitte pas des yeux, si ce n'est qu'aux moments où Blaine posa son regard dans le sien. L'ambiance chaleureuse et vibrante résonnent sur cette scène si vieille ayant vécu tant de bonheur comme tant de malheur. Ce soir, malgré la lourde fatigue et le minuit approchant, ils firent un petit repas sympas entre eux. Malheureusement pour Kurt, Blaine fut très prit à parler avec la troupe et Sue le mettant quelque peu de côté ne remarquant même pas son départ. Ce n'est qu'une fois le minuit passé et quelques personnes en moins qu'il se réveilla.

- Quelqu'un à vu Kurt ?

- Euh, non il est partie il y a une demi-heure je crois… Marmonna Alexis.

- Ok je lui parlerais demain alors. Dit-il avec un soupire.

- Oui voilà… Répondit Alexis.

- Alexis on rentre je suis fatigué… Soupira Marie.

- Moi je rentre aussi. S'exclama Santana.

- Ok bah je vous suis alors. Répondit Blaine allant chercher ses affaires.

Ensemble ils marchèrent le long de la place, se séparant, chacun allant dans sa rue. Tous savent pour le départ de Kurt mais bien évidemment personne n'ose le lui dire, sachant très bien la réaction de Blaine à ce sujet. Reflexe de tous, se vautrer sur leurs lit et ne tardant alors pas à trouver le sommeil après cette folle journée. Kurt lui prit le train de cinq heure trente, ayant laissé un petit mot de remerciement à Marie et Alexis. Arrivant trois heures plus tard à la Gare de Paris prenant aussitôt la direction de son nouveau logement assez écarté de son lieu de travail chez Vogue mais reste le premier logement, le moins chère dans ses prix qui était disponibles. Un quartier assez inquiétant mais qu'importe, Kurt est maintenant un homme libre déposant sa valise dans ce petit huit mètre carré.

- Déjà debout ? Plaisanta Santana regardant Blaine vêtu de son pantalon de pyjama, torse nu se grattant la tignasse.

- Mhm, ouais il serait tant… Je vais à la douche et je pars chez Alexis et Marie voir Kurt.

- Il n'y est plus.

- Co…Comment ça ?

- Kurt déménagé Blaine, il est parti, définitivement…

- Qu… Quoi ? S'écria Blaine ? Et personne ne m'informe ? Qu'est-ce-que…

- Blaine calme-toi, c'est lui qui n'a pas souhaité qu'on te le dise...

- Il est où ?

- Je ne sais pas enfin à Paris mais où…

- Paris ? Oh non donc ça veux dire qu'il lâche le spectacle, il lâche tout, non il ne peut pas…

- Blaine vous êtes plus ensemble… Déplora Santana.

- C'est un cauchemar mais… Dit-il se frottant le visage éclatant de rire.

- Peut-être que Marie sait l'appartement mais moi je sais juste qu'il à quitté la ville… Marmonna Santana.

Blaine partit aussitôt à la douche et s'habilla, prenant une petite veste en supplément et un bonnet. Douche et habillement ne mirent que dix minutes chrono. Sortant en furie de la salle de bain allant vers le salon.

- Oh tu vas ou ?

- Je pars cherché Kurt. Dit-il sur un ton déterminé.

- Maintenant ? Tu vas fouiller…

- Tout Paris, je reviendrais avec lui Santana. Dit-il en fermant la porte.

- Et Kurt ne s'est pas trompé… Souria Santana se parlant à elle-même sirotant son café dans son bol.

Blaine couru comme un fou pour arriver jusqu'à l'appartement de Marie et Alexis, manquant de faire tomber beaucoup de monde déjà de sortie dans la ville. Dix minutes plus tard il arriva devant chez eux, frappant comme un fou à la porte d'entrée.

- C'est bon j'arrive, j'arrive… Oh Blaine je…

- Dîtes moi l'adresse je vous en supplie… Soupira Blaine de fatigue.

- Ok euh déjà rentre et tu vas boire un coup car t'es pâle et essoufflé… Déglutit Alexis.

Prenant le temps de reprendre son souffle et de se calmer, Marie et Alexis se mirent à raconter les projets de Kurt, du moins ce qu'ils savent et lui donne alors le mot que Kurt s'est permit de leur laisser.

_Marie, Alexis, _

_Merci pour votre accueil et votre sympathie, mais il est temps pour moi de vous laisser et de vivre ma vie qui n'est plus ici. Vogue me fera du bien et vivre à Paris également, loin de tout, loin de mon amour qui n'est plus possible… Merci pour tout et on se revoit à Noël, si le spectacle s'exporte sur Paris, qui sait… Prenez soin de vous et de la petite Chantal qui pointera bientôt le bout de son nez. _

_Kurt, _

Déçu, mais à la fois touché. Kurt est toujours amoureux, mais ne croit en plus rien, et c'est bien là qu'intervient Blaine, lui montrer que justement tout est encore possible, mais ne pas avoir l'adresse est tâche difficile.

- Je peux prendre votre ordinateur deux minutes ?

- Oui, fait, fait… Marmonna Alexis.

Blaine alla sur le site de la gare et réserva aussitôt un billet pour le prochain train en partance de Bordeaux pour Paris dans moins d'une heure, payant plein tarif mais réussit à avoir une place. Effectuant alors la transaction, il ferma l'ordinateur et se mit en route aussitôt pour la gare après la tentative de Marie pour le rassurer l'informant qu'en cas de nouvelle de Kurt, cette dernière lui fera part de son adresse.

Alors qu'à Paris, Kurt entra dans le siège social de Vogue allant immédiatement dans le bureau de Sarah Roseland qui le conduit à son petit bureau et son atelier, quelque chose de sympathique mais vraiment provisoire et dépourvu à la dernière minute, mais qu'importe c'est tout ce qui lui faut pour commencer sa nouvelle vie.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de commencer aujourd'hui.

- J'y tiens, vraiment.

- C'est comme tu veux, je t'envoie par mail ton planning, avec les réunions et tout ce qui va avec tu vas beaucoup lire aujourd'hui j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

- Non pas du tout.

- Parfait, tu as remplis ta fiche pour notre base de données ?

- Oui, elle est complète, avec l'adresse tout ça.

- Tu vie loin ?

- Mhm… Une demi-heure de métro mais ça va, je m'y ferais. Souria Kurt.

- Excellent, à tout à l'heure Kurt. Dit-elle avec sourire partant à son bureau.

Durant les heures qui suivirent, Kurt lit toutes une onde de papiers, en remplis quelques uns et participe à sa réunion de présentation, allant déjeuner avec Sarah Roseland et quelques membres de la direction dans un restaurant qu'il connait très bien, le Fouquet's. Blaine lui arriva à la gare partant en direction du métro et prit la direction des Champs-Élysées afin de se rendre à Vogue espérant y trouver Kurt, arrivant devant le siège social, porte fermer. Tentant le tout pour le tout, téléphoné à Kurt.

- Tu ne réponds pas ? Demanda Sarah.

- … Non, ce n'est pas important. Dit-il avec le sourire raccrochant alors l'appel de Blaine.

- Ok donc reprenons.

Blaine soupira, pensant que Kurt se trouverait là et pourtant tout est fermer, ne sachant pas par où commencer… Téléphoner à la mairie reviendrait à rien, le recensement n'a pas du être effectuer encore, allant donc au parc des Tuileries pour se poser et désespérer ne sachant vraiment pas où commencer. Attendant dans le parc de longues minutes avant de recevoir un appel de Marie.

- Du nouveau ?

- Blaine c'était juste pour te dire que j'allais aux répétitions est-ce-que tu as du nouveau, toi ?

- Pas du tout, Vogue est fermé, je misais tout la dessus mais là… Soupira le jeune homme.

- Ecoute attend genre quatorze heures et retourne-y peut-être qu'ils ferment pendant la pause qui sait ?

- Ouais je verrais et si je n'ai pas je, j'irais me chercher une chambre pour la nuit et reprendre demain…

- Tu le retrouveras aujourd'hui j'en suis sur, ne désespère pas.

Mettant fin à l'appel, superposant son écran de téléphone sur son menton, Blaine se laisse planer de pensées et de réflexion cherchant des lieux que Kurt avait adoré lors de ce petit séjour à Paris d'il y a quelques mois. Allant jusqu'au Louvre, traversant les Invalides, le Champ de Mars, le Trocadéro mais rien, pas un signe de Kurt. Oubliant complètement Vogue, s'attardant en boutique et tout autres endroit que Kurt est susceptible d'aimer. Si seulement il savait qu'à quelques minutes près, il serait tombé nez à nez avec Kurt qui entra à Vogue pour y finir son après-midi.

- Bonne soirée Kurt et encore merci d'avoir finalement accepté…

- Bah de rien, je sens que je vais me plaire à ma nouvelle vie ici. Dit-il en souriant marchant dans le hall avec Sarah.

- Veux-tu que je te reconduise chez toi ?

- Non, ça ira merci. Bonne soirée à demain. Dit-il en souriant.

Blaine marchait encore et encore dans les rues de Paris et alla vers Vogue remarquant des personnes à l'extérieur allant alors aussitôt à leur rencontre mais Kurt manqua à l'appel, demandant tout de même quelques informations pouvant être susceptible de l'aider dans sa recherche.

- Bonsoir excusez-moi… Kurt Hummel vous connaissez ?

- Oui, il travaille ici avec la directrice pourquoi ?

- Je suis un ami… Et… Je cherche son lieu de résidence…

- Désolé mais c'est fermer je ne peux pas vous aidez…

- Vous n'avez pas une idée ? Il est partit depuis longtemps ? Dit-il enchainant les questions.

- Non il y a cinq ou six minutes pour prendre le métro.

- Ok merci, merci beaucoup. Dit-il partant en courant.

Courant à une vitesse folle, manquant maintes et maintes fois de percuté des voitures il s'engouffra dans le tunnel du métro très rapidement freiner par la meute de gens validant leurs tickets, et attendant, bloquant le passage. Une tête, un look pareil c'est lui c'est sur. Kurt est tout près à quelques têtes, mais trop de bruit pour hurler son prénom et attirer son attention. Kurt monta dans le train sans que Blaine lui puisse y rentrer regardant alors le train partir devant ses yeux.

- Excusez-moi il va ou ce train ?

- Je ne sais pas moi…

- S'il vous plait, c'est très important… Dit-il d'une voix ferme.

- Quartier de la gare apparemment, regardez sur l'écran.

- Ok merci ! Merci !

Blaine quitta le tunnel du métro pour partir dans la ville à la recherche d'un taxi et prit alors la direction de cet arrêt de métro dont il donna le nom au chauffeur plus d'une demi-heure de trajet furent nécessaire en taxi payant un fort tarif mais arriva quelques minutes après le train. Cherchant ou Kurt aurait plus allez. Ne cessant de courir il aperçut des attroupements au loin, observant en vain. Perdant complètement patience et espoir allant alors dans une épicerie se prendre une barre chocolaté pour calmer sa faim, n'ayant pas mangé depuis les quelques amuse-gueules de la première de son spectacle. Tout en mangeant mélancoliquement il vit un homme grand et mince comme Kurt avec une besace qu'il connait très bien. Il jeta alors sa barre et fonça en vitesse vers cet immeuble insalubre regardant bien de haut en bas et entra alors dans l'immeuble sans toute fois faire de bruit. Kurt lui était dans son appartement depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, prenant ses aises dans son si petit appartement dans les combles. Et Blaine lui, monta les marches toquant à toutes les portes jusqu'à ce dire que ce sera sûrement dans les combles, et frappe alors à la porte.

- Uuh…

- Kuurrrrt ? C'est toi ?

- C… Comment as-tu… J… J'arrive à peine et… Tu…

- Je peux entrer ? Demanda d'une voix calme et sereine le bouclé.

- Oui… Ouais, entre… Bien sûr…

Prenant place sur ce qui ressemble à un matelas, Blaine découvrit une pièce vide.

- Tu dors sur tes vêtements ?

- Ouais le temps d'acheter du mobilier.

- Pas de tv, pas d'ordinateur, pas de gel douche pas de…

- Je n'ai rien ok je suis l depuis ce matin…

- Pourquoi ?

- J'avais envie de vivre ma vie c'est tout.

- Kurt, j'ai passé ma matinée, et mon après-midi dans Paris à fouillé nos coins, tes boutiques favorites, à espionner Vogue, je ne suis pas là pour te souhaiter bon vent Kurt, non.

- Je ne partirais pas avec toi Blaine…

- Kurt, arrête, arrête un peu j'ai lu ton mot que tu as laissé chez Marie et Alexis, un amour impossible dis-tu. Arrête, arrête deux minutes et penses à nous ?

- Cette situation est méritée, tu as tout fait pour moi et moi en retour ?

- Kurt, j'ai fais plus de cinq cent soixante dix kilomètre pour te trouver, j'ai passé des nuits blanches, j'ai arrêté de manger et de boire durant un laps de temps, j'ai tout fait pour me faire pardonner, et je veux bien que tu fasse ta vie, mais pas ce genre de vie là.

- Un ami ne devrait pas dire ça.

- Je t'aime plus que tout au monde Kurt, tu es ma vie, tu es mon moi entier, sans toi rien n'est comme je l'imagine… Dit-il la voix émotive et les yeux rouges menaçant de faire couler les larmes troublant sa vue.

- Blaine… Soupira Kurt.

- Ose me regarder droit dans les yeux et me dire que tu ne veux plus de moi, oses me regarder dans les yeux et dire que tu ne m'aimes plus ! S'exclama Blaine d'une voix déchirante.

Contre toute attente, Kurt se rua sur les lèvres de Blaine, le faisant ainsi reculer mais plaqua sa main contre sa nuque, échangeant un long et doux baiser de passion et remplis d'amour. Se soufflant leur souffle nasal, respirant et sentant leurs odeurs. Tremblant de délivrance tellement ils avaient voulu vivre ce moment depuis la première minute de dispute. Quand Kurt tenta de rompre le baiser, il fut retenue à chaque fois par Blaine si possessif et entrainant, entrant alors sa langue en la bouche de Kurt et y fit quelques tournures agréables dont il répondit également avec des coups de langues doux.

- Rentre je t'en supplie. Demanda Blaine.

- J'ai Vogue maintenant… Soupira Kurt.

- J'en ai rien à foutre Kurt, je t'offrirais tout, je t'obtiendrais l'emploi de tes rêves je…

- Arrête tu es ridicule. Ria Kurt.

- Je ne partirais pas sans toi Kurt, on s'est privée l'un de l'autre beaucoup trop longtemps… Je t'en pris Kurt, pars avec moi on peut encore prendre le train de la soirée, mais je t'en conjure, vient. Je paierais ton loyer d'ici pour éviter de te foutre dans la merde, je te ferais embauché dans une entreprise de stylisme à Bordeaux mais pitié Kurt, ne me dis pas que nous ne sommes plus de nouveau ensemble. Ce baiser… Nos voix nos…

- Sort.

- Kurt !

- Sort, attend moi dehors, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Lâchant un terrible soupire de panique, il exécuta tout de même allant dans la cage d'escalier, s'asseyant et attendant quelques minutes, de longues minutes, de très longues minutes même. Ce que Blaine ne pouvait se douter c'est que Kurt était en même temps au téléphone avec Marie.

- Vraiment merci Marie…

- Ce n'est rien, et… À très vite alors.

Raccrochant alors l'appel, il réunit ses affaires dans sa simple valise et ouvrit la porte, regardant alors Blaine se lever qui scruta les mains de Kurt avec sa valise entre les mains. Blaine à réussit, Kurt est de nouveau partant pour des aventures avec lui. Partant ensemble redonnant les clés au concierge annonçant une rétractation, et donc ne paie rien, absolument rien et ne récupère pas la caution, tant pis. Allant au métro et se rendirent à la gare prenant alors le train en direction de Bordeaux.

- Je reviens mais il nous faudra du temps pour redevenir ce que nous étions à l'époque.

- Tant que je t'ai près de moi, le reste m'importe peu. Souria Blaine.

- Tu as fais énormément vite pour me retrouver… J'en suis surpris.

- Quand on aime, on est prêt à tout, et pour se faire racheter également n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu es un fou… S'exaspéra Kurt.

Kurt est juste convaincu de la bonne foi de Blaine, de sa détermination et de son envie de se faire racheter et de repartir sur de bonnes bases, c'est aussi ce que lui à dit Marie. Personne ne penser que la réconciliation et surtout, tomber sur Kurt aurait eu lieu aujourd'hui. Paris est si grand, Paris est si peuplé, et pourtant, la chance été visiblement du côté de Blaine.

- Je savais que tu viendrais mais me trouver si vite… Avoua Kurt.

- J'aurais fouillé tout Paris s'il l'avait fallu Kurt… Je n'y crois toujours pas, t'avoir trouvé si vite, le premier jour…

- Je ne connais pas Paris, tu savais bien que j'aurais été à Vogue. Souria Kurt.

- Mhm… Ouuhh… Bailla Blaine.

- Repose-toi après ta traque tu as besoin de sommeil, je te réveille quand on arrive ok ?

- Mhm… Dit-il simplement posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine.

Complètement anéantit et épuisé, Blaine s'endormit instantanément, Kurt lui souri et remercia le bon Dieu de ce miracle, si rapide au point qu'il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de simuler un départ ceci aurait coûté bien moins chère. Mais qu'importe, Blaine à fait le premier pas et en montant si rapidement à Paris, démontre bien de son amour et du regret qu'il à. Ceci lui permet donc maintenant de véritablement laisser ses sentiments parler, étant sur d'une chose, Blaine ne lui fera plus jamais de mal. Attendant avec impatience l'arrivée du train à la gare Saint Jean.

- Hey… On est arrivé réveille-toi… Murmura Kurt secouant quelque peu le bouclé.

- Mhm… Déjà ?

- Allez descendons.

Partant alors du train, prenant le dernier tramway qui, les déposent alors place des Quinconces, marchant de là jusqu'à l'appartement dans un silence calme et reposant. Blaine épuisé, ouvrit la porte de son appartement et laissa entrée Kurt en premier refermant derrière. Santana été déjà au lit, l'appartement est donc plongé dans le noir, n'allumant aucune lumière, les lampadaires de la rue éclairent suffisamment les pièces pour ne pas cogner un meuble. Blaine alla s'allonger sur le canapé pensant que Kurt irait alors au lit, seul.

- Tu fais quoi ? Murmura Kurt.

- Bah je te laisse le lit…

- On arrête tout ça ok ? On repart de zéro Blaine, tu ne dors pas ici mais au lit avec moi, on avance c'est clair ? Je ne veux plus penser à ce qui s'est passé, sinon je ne serais pas revenu et toi, tu ne serais pas venu me chercher aussi loin.

- Ok, je te suis alors. Dit-il se levant du canapé.

La valise, roulant alors sur le parquet du couloir réveilla Santana qui ne sortit pas de son lit, mais eut un franc sourire sur son visage lorsque les roulettes, passèrent au pas de sa porte de chambre et entendit deux voix qui lui est chère, se rendormant alors aussitôt. Kurt et Blaine entrant dans la chambre se mirent en tenue pour dormir et allèrent sous les draps sans se dire quoi que ce soit, puis Kurt rompt ce silence.

- Tu m'as montré à quel point je compte pour toi, mais maintenant c'est à moi de devoir te montrer à quel point tu m'es chère et à quel point tu es important pour moi.

- Tu veux me faire l'amour ?

- Pas ce soir non, enfin… Je ne parlais pas de te le montrer ainsi Blaine…

- Je sais. Souria Blaine posant ses yeux dans ceux de Kurt.

- Jamais je ne pourrais te rendre l'appareil, mais il est temps pour nous d'agir en adulte responsable, ok on l'a toujours fait jusque là mais je pense que ton accident, et le fait que tu souhaite faire ton spectacle nous à un peu détruit, surtout le spectacle et c'est pour ça que j'ai pété un câble en refusant tes tendresses et nos rapports sexuelles. Tu as juste pété un câble et à picolé à en être ivre, tes phéromones que tu m'as montré au bar ont explosé je t'ai mit un vent tu n'as pas supporté tu m'as fais payé.

- Kurt…

- C'est la vérité Blaine, si tu as couché avec elle c'est en partie ma faute, c'est aussi pour ça que je t'ai pardonné si rapidement, car tu as toujours tout fait pour moi, mais moi je n'ai pas toujours été là pour te rendre un quart de ce que tu toi tu m'as offert alors ce soir, je te le promets, je ferais plus attention à toi, à nous. Je démissionne dès demain je chez Vogue et on va se concentrer sur nous, et notre avenir d'accord ?

- Kurt… Souria Blaine.

- « Un monde à croire » est lancé, maintenant tu ne vas plus que faire quelques interview par-ci par là et corriger quelques anomalies, tu vas être plus libre, tu auras une autre fatigue Blaine, tu vas enfin pouvoir souffler et profiter de ce que tu mérites le plus, l'amour.

- C'est beau ce que tu dis, mais ça fait très too much…

- Des couples n'ont pas de tactile, n'ont pas de romance, nous si car on à un passé triste. On se connait bien trop pour savoir qu'au fond on à souffert. Moi j'ai plus personne, toi ça y est aussi tu n'as plus de famille, pendant huit années bientôt neuf, tu as été seul sentimentalement, tu n'as fais que bouger, tu as une vie stable depuis bientôt quatre ans, mais tu vie ta propre vie depuis peu Blaine. Alors j'en ai rien à foutre qu'on soit kitch, too much ou bien d'autres adjectifs qualifiant un amour gnan gnan, après tout ce qu'on à traverser ça fait du bien de dire les choses avec un peu de…

- Romance ? Demanda Blaine.

- Oui, voilà. Alors maintenant, nous revoilà l'un pour l'autre, et le passé reste le passé ok ? On oubli les passages avides, les mauvais moments, et on va tout faire pour ne plus en arriver à faire souffrir l'un, et souffrir mutuellement.

- I love you so much. You're mine and you're very important for me. Murmura Blaine dans sa langue natal.

- I love you too.

- Now… Fuck me? Demanda Blaine.

Kurt embrassa Blaine, sentant alors le bouclé monté sur lui et descendit après le long de son corps qu'il couve de tender et doux baisers. Mais s'arrêta à là. Incapable d'aller plus loin, bien trop épuisé et craintif. Kurt comprit et ne lui en veut alors pas. Mais au contraire en profite pour se ruer sur Blaine par surprise reproduisant les mêmes baisers et tendresse qu'autrefois, touchant les points sensibles de Blaine que seul lui connait. Ecoutant son souffle s'accentuer et écoutant les petits grognements jaillissant de sa bouche, avant de poser sa main sur l'entrejambe du bouclé tout en jouant sur son bas ventre. Une fois son entrejambe en fusion et libérer de son textile Kurt joua avec, y donnant de simples baisers pour au final y allez avec sa bouche, glissant délicatement, humidifiant alors bien sa verge tout en écoutant les grognements du bouclé.

- Ça m'a manqué… Gémit doucement Blaine sous les léchouilles de Kurt contre sa verge.

Subissant alors cette pression contre son érection haletant de plaisir et ne laissant guère le temps à Kurt de s'arrêter. Sentant que la libération est proche, Blaine poussa Kurt en appuyant sur son front, et le fit basculer sur le lit afin de monter sur lui, prenant les jambes de Kurt contre ses épaules humidifiant ses doigts avec sa salive et poussa le premier doigt en Kurt qui, grogna de stupéfaction et à la fois de douleur, n'y étant plus habitué. Bougeant quelque peu afin d'y faire entrer un deuxième puis un troisième doigt, Blaine plongea son regard sur celui de Kurt. Pendant quelques minutes, Blaine joua de ses doigts en Kurt avant de le reposer contre le matelas et entra alors en lui par surprise, étouffant les gémissements de Kurt en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes et sentit alors son souffle chaud bufflé le long de son visage.

- Tu sais Kurt je…

- Shhhh ! Tais-toi… Souria Kurt.

Blaine répondit par un sourire, baissant alors sa tête pour embrasser le haut de son corps tendrement, faisant alors plaqué son bac ventre contre l'érection de Kurt, provocant une friction qui fit grogner les deux jeunes hommes. Cette friction ayant l'effet d'une bombe, d'une masturbation pour Kurt, lui qui sentit alors se presser contre sa verge, les abdominaux du bouclé contre son bout. Les vas et vient de Blaine en lui, et les tendres baisers humide contre sa peau le mit en état de jouissance. Accentuant alors ses baisers dévorant et la vitesse de sa pénétration en Kurt, sentant alors Kurt se libérer contre ses abdominaux.

- Ooooww… Grogna d'un gémissement roque, Kurt n'en pouvant plus.

- Fuuuuu… Mhmmm… Kuurrrt ! Grogna Blaine sentant ce liquide chaud gicler contre son corps.

Ses vas et vient devinrent plus fort encore et se libéra alors quelques secondes plus tard en Kurt s'allongeant sur lui, tout en sueur, se relevant fixant alors Kurt et l'embrassa de baisers furtifs.

- Ami ? Demanda Blaine.

- Oh ta gueule… Ria Kurt.

- Tu m'as manqué Kurtsy…

- Et toi donc Beardy Bêêh… Soupira Kurt.

- Plus jamais je ne te ferais du mal Kurt…

- Je sais, moi non plus.

Se couchant sur le matelas et non plus sur le corps de Kurt, Blaine reprit ses esprits et son souffle. Aucun mot ne leur vint pour décrire ce moment. Retrouvaille, nouveau départ, réconciliation, bien des mots peuvent décrire ce moment, mais pour eux, le plus important c'est maintenant. L'instant présent est le fait de se retrouver, alors que bien des couples n'auraient pas supporté, n'aurait pas avancé en une semaine, n'aurait pas été retrouvés en moins de vingt quatre heures. Pourtant les faits sont là, et ont porté leurs fruits. Ils sont de nouveau ensemble et comptent désormais être ensemble pour un long moment. S'endormant tant bien que mal, si heureux d'être de nouveau ensemble après ce qui fut, une vie sans vie concrète. Une nuit réconfortante et prometteuse, voilà ce que pensent les garçons en cette douce nuit remplie d'amour. Les souffrances ne sont plus présentes en première pensée, enfouie au fond d'eux-mêmes mais si loin désormais. C'est aussi à cela, que doit ressembler un véritable amour, un amour si puissant que tout est affrontable, et pardonnable, car l'amour s'est accepté les erreurs de chacun.

- Allo ?

- Il est de retour chez lui.

- Oh putain… Et les deux premiers spectacles ?

- Ils ont étaient acclamés, les critiques sortantes sont toutes positive.

- Ecoutez le plan est encore d'actualité, je veux que tout soit fait pour faire de la vie de ce Blaine Anderson un enfer c'est compris ? Il ne doit en aucun cas franchir le seuil de Broadway.

- Alors à vous de trouver un show autre que Funny Girl et un show qui est indétrônable.

Rachel est simplement désemparé, Kurt avait brillamment écouté son conseil, fuir Blaine et ne plus le voir, le lui parler mais hélas, tout à changer et il s'est retourné repartant alors avec Blaine. Tout était si parfait pour anéantir le moral et les ambitions du bouclé et pourtant jusqu'à aujourd'hui tout ses plans n'ont pas fonctionné, l'accident, éloigner Kurt de Blaine. Les critiques allant dans le sens de Blaine, ne fit qu'une chose accentuer l'inquiétude et la menace dont est victime Rachel Berry. Son avenir à Broadway n'est pas encore menacé mais ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps et n'a plus d'autre choix que de trouver de nouvelles techniques plus forte pour anéantir ce spectacle.

- Taxi, Taxi HEEEY TAXI ! Hurla la jeune femme.

- Où allons-nous ? Demanda le chauffeur aussitôt la femme à l'intérieur.

- Times Square, maintenant. Dit-elle sèchement.

Elle n'a maintenant plus d'autre choix que de trouver avec ses agents une solution pour nuire à Blaine et son « Un monde à croire ».

* * *

Voilà pour ce dixseptième chapitre, quant à moi je pars pour écrire le final ( le 30ème chapitre!) ~

J'attends vos messages avec impatience! A très vite !


	18. Chapter 18

Pour le précédent chapitre j'ai volontairement fait ce système rapide, la fiction est assez basé sur de la rapidité puisqu'au vue de l'âge des garçons, il est dur de ne pas subir l'effet routine, donc j'ai souhaité ne garder que de l'essentielle. C'était évidemment une chose à prévoir que les attirances de Santana poserait problème un moment donnée, ce fut le cas. Loin de moi l'idée de réduire à néant le couple et pourtant j'ai bien hésité a faire plusieurs chapitres de séparation, mais bon, je n'ai pas écris une fiction Angst, donc si je peux épargner la souffrance émotionnelle ça sera pas plus mal pour vous je pense, histoire de vous changer de ma première fiction.

Je vous réserve une grande suprise dans ce chapitre, quelque chose d'attendu je pense, mais qui arrive enfin. Un moment vraiment mignon et je pense que les comportements de certains vont plus que vous faire tomber, je n'en dirais pas plus. Sur ce, je vous remercie à nouveau de votre fidélité et, bonne lecture!

* * *

Les jours passent, Blaine n'assiste plus aux représentations dans le Grand-Théâtre de la ville, restant auprès de Kurt afin de se racheter. Les jeunes-hommes ne sont même plus à Bordeaux mais partit ensemble sur les plages de la région, un petit séjour qui les réussie puisqu'ils sont plus proche que jamais, loin sans être trop loin de la ville en cas de problème. Nouveauté, Kurt finance ce petit séjour, malgré la perte de son emploi chez Vogue à cause de ses vas et vient incessant et son incompréhension par Sarah Roseland, mais Kurt s'en moque puisque pour lui, s'occuper des costumes du spectacle est simplement un moyen d'être plus proche de Blaine et d'en apprécier à sa juste valeur l'immense chance qu'est celle de faire partie de ce show.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru marché sur une plage en venant ici un jour… Avoua Kurt.

- Attend, franchement la France est un pays comme un autre, avec des plages et…

- L'Autriche à des plages ?

- … Oui bon… Les pays en bordure de côte quoi je me comprends… Râla Blaine avec un sourire en coin.

- Ça fait quoi, une semaine et demie que nous sommes ici environ ?

- Ouais.

- Pas un appel de la ville, pas un mail, pas un message… Constata Kurt.

- Et donc… ?

- Ça me rappelle Venise, tranquille sans être déranger, enfin les premiers jours…

- D'ailleurs j'ai vu sur internet avant que l'on parte, que la côte-Ouest ce remet difficilement mais sûrement du séisme, ce serait cool qu'on y aille un de ces quatre ensemble, tu ne penses pas ? Proposa Blaine.

- Quand on ira à New-York on ira faire les guides pour Alexis et Marie ok ?

- Mhm, ça me va. Répondit Blaine pressant alors Kurt contre lui pour l'embrasser.

- J'aime quand tu me prends pas surprise.

- T'aime quand j'y vais à sec aussi… Aouuu !

- Tu l'as mérité. Grogna Kurt en ayant frappé son thorax.

- Je viens d'avoir une idée à l'instant… Marmonna Blaine.

- Sort ta connerie… Répondit Kurt en roulant des yeux.

- Bain de minuit et on s'envoi en l'air après sur la plage, ici-même disons… Ce soir ?

- Si tu es en forme arrivée en haut de cette dune.

- C'est donc, un défi ?

- Mhm… Oui, si tu n's pas essoufflé alors ok, dans le cas contraire…

- Ok, même si je dois faire un arrêt cardiaque pour ne pas te montrer ma fatigue, je le ferais !

- Juste pour faire un bain de minuit ? Ria Kurt.

- Bah ouais. Rétorqua Blaine, partant vers les escaliers de la dune.

Ensemble, ils s'élancèrent dans la montée de la grande dune du Pyla durant quelques heures. Pas moins de deux heures fut nécessaire pour atteindre le sommet de cette dune donnant alors un panorama surprenant sur l'Atlantique et la région alentours. Kurt en resta surprit tout autant que Blaine. Malgré que ce dernier vit ici depuis un petit moment maintenant, il n'était jamais venu sur cette dune. Quelques clichés et il n'en fallut peu pour donner l'envie à Kurt de faire des photos d'eux.

- Allez juste une… Supplia Kurt.

- Fouuu t'es chiant… Grogna Blaine allongé, torse nu avec son short et ses lunettes de soleil sur le sable.

- Allez en plus t'es beau là comme ça, ne bouges pas.

Kurt s'assied sur la serviette, Blaine pencha sa tête en arrière avec ses lunettes noir sur le nez et se laissa prendre une photo par le retardateur. Restant assis regardant Blaine se reposer sans montrer un signe de fatigue. Kurt contrôla la respiration du bouclé et ne la vit pas être accentuer ou folle, juste normale. Kurt à perdu et va devoir s'adonner à un bain de minuit avec ce qui va ensuite. Restant là-haut de longues heures, toute l'après-midi même profitant du soleil et du calme malgré quelques enfants criant à tout va en courant partout, les garçons profitent de ce moment un peu spécial. Aujourd'hui, c'est le vingt-huitième anniversaire de Blaine, ne souhaitant pas le fêter de manière fastidieuse, Kurt comprit son choix mais cependant, il sortit de son sac de plage un petit paquet cadeau lui posant sur le torse.

- Kurt, qu'est-ce-que… Kurt j'avais dis que je voulais rien faire… Soupira Blaine.

- Offrir un cadeau ce n'est pas non plus fêter un anniversaire hein, c'est juste faire plaisir.

- Tu m'énerves… Souffla Blaine se mettant en position assise ouvrant alors le petit paquet cadeau.

- Allez dépêche !

- Calme, calme Kurtsy… Oh putain…

Blaine resta choqué de ce qui se trouve dans cette toute petite boîte. Ce n'est pas une bague, non mais quelque chose de plus sentimental, quelque chose qui lui firent monter les larmes aux yeux instantanément. Blaine posa son regard dans celui de Kurt.

- Comment tu as fais pour…

- J'avais contacté cette Margareth en fouillant dans ton téléphone et je lui ai demandé que si elle trouvait un jour des bijoux qu'elles me l'envoient, elle a trouvé qu'un bijou, celui-ci. Elle à surement gardé les autres pour elle mais en tout cas elle à retrouver celui-ci une fois que la ville à rasé le terrain de la maison de ta mère je n'avais pas d'idée, on s'était tapé sur la gueule toi et moi donc j'avais aucune idée et je me suis…

Pas le temps pour lui de finir sa phrase que les lèvres de Blaine se posèrent immédiatement sur les siennes avant de poser son crâne contre son épaule tout en le tenant par l'autre épaule. Un geste affectif que Kurt aime recevoir sachant que c'est sûrement l'une des lus belles choses qu'il puisse lui offrir, quelque chose qui était sans nul doute impensable à trouver.

- Tu sais Kurt, j'avais acheté de collier à ma mère quand j'avais eu mon premier emploi tu te souviens ?

- En tant que distributeur du lait… Oui !

- J'étais si fière de moi que j'ai foutu tout mon fric dans ce collier pour elle… Dit-il en rentrant ses lèvres en sa bouche. Merci Kurt, ça me touche énormément.

- Joyeux anniversaire Blaine.

Blaine lui sourit simplement se replongeant dans sa position initiale se laissant mettre ce petit collier simple autour du cou. Restant là, comme ça sans vraiment se parler pendant toute l'après-midi, descendant de la dune en début de soirée pour allez au restaurant. Kurt amena Blaine dans un restaurant non loin de la plage, quelque chose de très simple mais assez sympas pour un repas simple.

- Tu es sur que tu as encore du fric ? Plaisanta Blaine.

- Mhm, oui après on vivra qu'avec ton fric est-ce un problème ?

- Ok je cours à la faillite… Déglutit Blaine.

- Enfoiré !

- Merci Kurtsy. Souria Blaine.

Le serveur apporta leurs plats, un assortiment d'haricot vert fin accompagné de croquant de pomme de terre à sa fine volaille, baignant dans un fond de jus de petits pois. Quelque chose de vraiment simple mais convient aux deux amants mangeant sur cette terrasse ayant un panorama parfait sur le couché de soleil, Kurt n'en croyait pas ses yeux immortalisant aussitôt le bouclé mangeant sous ce couché de soleil. Blaine reçu enfin quelques messages pour son anniversaire, quelque peu avant le commencement du spectacle ce qui lui fit grandement plaisir. Le temps qu'il s'accorde pour lui et Kurt lui est tellement bénéfique dans tout domaine et affiche une mine plus radieuse non seulement de tout ceci.

- Bon je vais demander à ce qu'on nous amène le dessert je reviens.

- Le… Ok… Ria de nerf Blaine répondant alors aux quelques messages reçus.

Kurt revient à la table et attendit en regardant avec un grand sourire Blaine ne comprenant rien, mais changea rapidement de tête en voyant le gâteau et les illuminations d'artifices dessus ouvrant grand les yeux et la bouche qui s'élargit pour dessiner un sourire. Jamais, non jamais Blaine eut un tel gâteau ce demandant bien comment il allait faire pour manger tout ce grand gâteau mais en faite tout est artificiel, seul le bas est comestible expliqua le serveur rassurant alors Blaine qui était tout simplement gêner.

- Kurt… C'est trop… Souria Blaine.

- Tes yeux me remercient énormément, ça me va.

- Kurt, jamais j'ai eu ça…

- Je sais c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu marqué le coup.

- Je t'aime toi !

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que tu es venu en rampant jusqu'à Paris pour moi !

- Ouais. Ria Blaine.

Mangeant alors le gâteau ensemble jusqu'au dernier morceau, Blaine alla après au toilette pendant que Kurt lui paya le repas attendant Blaine dehors. Arrivant peu après, ils marchèrent ensemble dans les rues de la ville pour attendre que la plage se vide un peu, puis allèrent sur la plage envahit par l'obscurité, marchant au rebord de l'eau dont l'eau vinrent mouiller leurs chevilles.

- Merci Kurt pour ce repas, c'était vraiment parfait, merci énormément.

- Je t'avais dis qu'on prendrait du temps pour nous et que je te dois tout, faire de ton anniversaire une journée extraordinaire est juste, une chose normale.

- Vraiment Kurt ça me touche, même à Bordeaux, on m'a jamais fait une telle surprise, jamais…

- Le meilleur reste à venir… S'exclama Kurt continuant sa route vers une plage en renfoncement à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Blaine se mordilla la langue du bas fixant le fessier de Kurt bondir, partant en vitesse le rattraper et le plaqua contre le sol.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Cria Kurt en pouffant de rire après.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Dit-il en le baisant à trois endroits différents.

- Hey, hey, hey ! On à dit ça c'était après le bain de minuit… Soupira Kurt.

- Rho…

Blaine hauta ses vêtement se mettant à nu et alla dans l'eau l'air de rien, sous les yeux choqué et inquiété de Kurt restant sur le sable ayant vraiment peur. Blaine lui ne fit qu'une chose, l'encourager avec sa gueule d'ange, Kurt hésita énormément mais après tout, c'est la nuit, l'obscurité est pleinement présente alors à quoi bon se privée. Hautant alors à son tour ses vêtements il alla en vitesse rejoindre Blaine dans l'eau, partant dans une hilarité majestueuse. Nageant en premier temps, et se firent de nombreuses accolades dans l'eau brassant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre.

- Elle est... frrrr...FRRrrr… Froiiiide ! Bégaya Kurt.

- Tu veux déjà sortir Kurtsy ?

- Ouuhh ouii…

- Allez, vient.

Partant alors vers la plage s'allongeant sur le sable se collant alors sur leurs dos, regardant le ciel non pollué donnant alors un panorama sur le ciel étoilé. Regardant quelques étoiles filantes traverser ce ciel dégagé en cette pleine saison de pluie d'étoile filante. Puis, Blaine roula pour se poser sur Kurt, s'appuyant sur la paume de ses mains pour baiser les lèvres et la mâchoire de Kurt. Grognant de satisfaction à cette douce sensation effleurant sa peau.

- Blaine tu transpire déjà ?

- Non Bébé, je ne suis pas encore aussi excité… Dit-il dévorant son cou.

- Blaine il pleut alors ça commence à pleuvoir…

- On s'en fout, je te protège Kurtsy. Dit-il mordillant son lobe d'oreille.

- Mhhhmm…. Ok… Ok… Murmura d'une voix craquante, Kurt fermant les yeux.

Blaine sentit sur son dos les gouttes de pluie tomber sur lui, alors que le ciel était si dégagé il y a quelques minutes. Mais qu'importe, ce moment se doit d'exister et continuera malgré le temps. La pluie tombant de plus en plus forte, ses baisers le long du torse de Kurt devinrent donc plus régulier et plus humide que jamais. Se mélangeant à l'humidité naturelle des lèvres de Blaine, et à la pluie ruisselant le long de son torse finement dessiné, Kurt se laissa tout simplement faire ne demandant qu'une chose.

- Ne t'arrête jamais… Jamais…

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention bébé.

- Bébé… répéta Kurt. J'aime quand tu m'appelle comme çaaaa… Grogna Kurt.

- Je sais, je sais. Soupira Blaine pendant une rapide pause.

Aussitôt ses quelques mots sortit de sa bouche, il se replongea au nombril de Kurt jouant avec recevant quelques coups de bassins et sentit d'ores et déjà la verge en érection de Kurt touché la pomme de son cou. Ecoutant alors Kurt frémir de plaisir, dont les quelques poils qu'il à se dressèrent excitant encore plus Blaine qui remonta aussitôt sur ses lèvres pour les dévorer.

- Blaine il pleut…

- J'en ai rien à foutre Kurtsy, on ne s'arrête pas ok ? Souffla de plaisir Blaine.

- Ooo…Ok ! Souria Kurt.

- Je t'aime.

- Ooooooooooooowwwwww… Tu perd pas de teeeeemmmpsss… Gémit Kurt.

Blaine venait tout juste de mettre en bouche l'érection de Kurt, jouant avec sa langue le long de cette dernière, et jouant avec l'entrée du prépuce de ce dernier afin de le faire frémir et recevoir des mouvements de bassins si franc et à la fois si doux de la part de son partenaire. La pluie ruisselant sur le dos de Blaine, Kurt sentit les frissons l'envahir, mais des frissons de froid.

- Stop, allonge-toi.

- K…Kurrt je n'ai pas…

- Shhh, t'es gelé allonge-toi je vais te réchauffé à moins que ça ne te dit pas tant pis pour toi…

- Non ! Non ! S'exclama Blaine ! Je me couche, je me couche ! Dit-il.

- Tu me tue… Souria Kurt caressant son torse du bout des doigts.

Embrassant doucement et divinement les muscles contracté de Blaine, Kurt caressa tout en même temps où du moins pressa de sa main, l'entrejambe de Blaine l'empêchant alors ainsi de jaillir de sa pleine libération. Ecoutant le souffle chaud et rapide du bouclé mais également les grognements impatience de ce dernier ayant la tête pressé contre le sac de plage haletant de plaisir. Kurt, descendit sa langue le long des abdominaux de Blaine avant de tirer sur les quelques poils du bas ventre de Blaine avec ses dents.

- Kurrrrt… Ça tiiree…

- C'est fait exprès…

- Aouuu !

- Merde… Désolé Blaine, désolé… Dit-il baisant son bas ventre.

- Je t'aime, et tes imperfections avec… Soupira Blaine de plaisir.

Kurt souri et l'embrassa alors sur le bout du nez libérant ainsi son érection qui frotta la sienne propre. Puis, se mit à contresens, allant vers l'érection de Blaine.

- Kurt tu veux vraiment ça maintenant ?

- On s'en fout il pleut, il fait nuit, puis merde osons de faire des trucs insensés c'est excitant.

- Ok !

Blaine mit en bouche l'érection de Kurt, et Kurt fit de même. Se suçant mutuellement, procurant alors un plaisir énorme l'un à l'autre en faisant cette position du soixante-neuf. Blaine glissa une main contre le fessier de Kurt, y entrant un doigt par surprise.

- Uuuhh !

- Krrruttt… Rrresste rraanquille ! Dit-il ouvrant sa bouche plus en faire sortir quelques mots.

- Roook !

Blaine joua alors avec la verge de Kurt mais également son rectum, glissant un deuxième doigt qu'il fit bouger en Kurt. Restant de longues minutes ainsi à se protéger de la pluie frappant de plus en plus forte les deux corps. Puis Blaine donna un coup de bassin, en vain. Kurt lui envahit d'excitation se libéra paisiblement dans la bouche de Blaine qui s'était préparer à bloquer sa gorge et ne rien avaler simplement faire réception. Kurt roula des yeux, se dégageant de la bouche du bouclé et quitta l'érection de ce dernier. Blaine crachat le liquide dans sa bouche.

- Heureusement que je te connais… Dit-il d'une voix essouffle après avoir craché.

- On devrait rentrer on est trempé Blaine…

- Je n'en ai pas fini. Dit-il poussant Kurt sur le sable dont l'eau menace de touché son crâne à chaque vague.

Blaine répéta ses baisers le long du corps de se dernier, mais sans trop s'y attardé, remplaçant alors ses doigts dans sa verge sans y prendre de mesure de prévention, juste entrer en lui.

- Blaine… Soupira de soulagement Kurt n'attendant que ça.

- Donne-moi ta main. Murmura Blaine.

Kurt, posa sa main contre celle de Blaine avant de serrer cette dernière par les creux entre chaque doigt de Blaine, une main allant alors dans l'eau brasser par les vagues, rythmé par leurs respirations et les mouvements du bassins de Blaine entrant plus profondément en lui pressant sa prostate.

- Oh… Oww… Blaiine…

- Ne te retiens pas de crié, j'aime entendre de ta voix mon prénom, si fort… Avoua Blaine dans un élan de passion.

Kurt ne cria toujours pas, alors Blaine alla plus fort encore contre cette prostate qu'il connait par cœur, pressant cette dernière de plus en plus fortement, jusqu'à voir les joues de Kurt rouge, ses yeux larmoyant de plaisir et enfin….

- Putain Blaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiinneeee ! Hurla d'un gémissement intense, Kurt.

- Je t'aime… Répondit Blaine souriant mais les yeux noirs.

- Blaine, Blaine, Oh mon Dieeeeuuu…. Blaaaiiineee… Grogna Kurt.

- Kurrrt… Bé…Bébéééééé… Orrrhhhh… Owww… Gémit Blaine lâchant sa libération dans Kurt.

Les deux se laissèrent envahir par les gémissements suivit d'un long moment silencieux. Puis, Blaine se dégagea de Kurt l'aidant à se relever, se rhabillant en vitesse et coururent vers la ville. Vêtements trempé, cheveux et corps totalement humide et les yeux encore noirs, ils entrèrent dans l'hôtel à quelques pas de là complètement fou montant dans leurs chambres et se jetèrent sur le lit sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Epuiser de cette journée assez physique ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver le sommeil l'un et l'autre. Un sommeil si bon mais très vite rompu.

- Mhmm… Répond… Marmonna d'une voix endormi Kurt.

- Y'a un répondeur… Répondit Blaine se collant à Kurt.

- Répond Blaine ça fait trois fois en deux minutes…

- Ok… Souffla Blaine.

Se postant en position assise, il prit son iPhone et décrocha après avoir allumé la lumière.

- Allo ?

- Blaine c'est Alexis, on à besoin de vous maintenant.

- Wow euh, calme-toi déjà qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ?

- Marie est à la clinique, elle va accoucher ! S'exclama Alexis totalement paniqué.

- Wow, wow attend c'était prévu pour fin août début septembre non ?

- Blaine faut que vous veniez je…

- On se met en chemin envoi moi par message la clinique. Dit-il raccrochant immédiatement.

- Marie va accoucher ? Demanda Kurt.

- Ouais mais ce n'est pas normal, elle est trop en avance à mon avis, bref on part.

C'est avec précipitation qu'ils firent leurs valises descendant en trompe à l'accueil réglant la note de chambre et filèrent sur le parking, chargeant les valises dans le coffre de la voiture et prirent la direction de la clinique des enfants à Bordeaux. Roulant au maximum sur l'autoroute dans un silence pesant et vraiment inquiétant. Profitant de la portion privée pour allez plus vite quitte à faire quelques frayeur à Kurt. Mais au moins, ils arrivent assez rapidement à la clinique découvrant Santana et Alexis dans la salle d'attente. Les mains tremblantes d'Alexis tenant son verre en plastique remplis de café.

- Hey, on est là ! S'exclama Blaine allant vers son ami.

- Pourquoi je ne peux pas être avec elle ? Demanda tristement Alexis dans les bras de Blaine.

- Je vais allez demander d'accord ? Lâche-moi pour ça… Répondit faiblement Blaine.

- Ok…

Blaine laissa Alexis avec Kurt et Santana qui tentèrent de calmer leur ami, en vain. Blaine lui, alla au bureau des infirmières du service pour en savoir davantage et surtout, rassurer Alexis. Entrant alors dans le bureau prenant place sur le siège, effectuant une rapide présentation vraisemblablement inutile ayant affaire à des infirmières connaissant son spectacle avouant avoir été à la première.

- Pourquoi il ne peut pas alors ?

- Nous n'avons pas encore commencé le travail et elle est actuellement tétanisée.

- Justement il la rassurerait.

- Avez-vous son état ? Il était encore plus meurtrit quand ils sont arrivée. Il est très anxieux et refuse un calment…

- Ecoutez laissez-moi le lui dire et il viendra d'accord ?

- Si cela peut vous faire plaisir… Soupira l'infirmière.

Blaine alla donc à nouveau dans la salle d'attente et prit Alexis à part, lui racontant ce qui se passe dans la salle et ce pourquoi, ce dernier n'avait pas plus entré dans la salle retombant en crise d'angoisse, lui qui était si prêt à participer à l'accouchement. Blaine tenta de le rassurer durant plus d'une demi-heure, et Alexis prit enfin la parole d'une voix rassuré.

- Je ne peux pas, vraiment je… Je ne peux pas Blaine.

- Elle à besoin de toi… Soupira Blaine.

- Alors toi, vas-y, à la seconde où j'entrerais dans cette salle je m'écroulerais au sol je le sais Blaine, je le sens je ne peux pas… Fait ça pour moi, je t'en conjure…

- Alexis c'est à toi d'y allez.

- Blaine… Regarde-moi, je suis tétanisé elle m'a fait si peur en hurlant de douleur comme elle a hurlé, ses larmes, ses cries, son souffle… Je…

- Ok, c'est bon, je vais y allez. Soupira Blaine mettant ses mains sur les épaules de son ami.

Blaine alla au bureau des infirmières et comprirent que c'était lui qui se rendrait dans la salle de travail. Enfilant alors une blouse spéciale il souffla un bon coup et entra dans la salle. Marie souffla de toutes ses forces, poussant des cries d'hurlements à chaque contraction. Blaine s'empressa d'arriver à ses côtés et tendre sa main qu'elle broya d'un seul coup.

- Ok… Respire Blaine… Ria ce dernier.

- Désolé mais… Merci d'être… Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

- Ma main va avoir besoin d'un plâtre à cause de toi… Dit-il en riant pour détendre Marie.

- Heureusement que c'est… Toi Alexis n'aurait pas… mhmm…

Elle cria à nouveau et broya à nouveau cette douce main de pianiste de toutes ses forces. L'accouchement est donc, en cours. Les médecins sages-femmes se mirent autour d'elle afin de contrôler tout son système humanitaire et surtout préparer ce qu'il faut pour le bébé qui est prématurée. Blaine lui mit ses lèvres proches de l'oreille de Marie afin de lui murmurer des mots doux et rassurant, afin de détendre la jeune femme complètement angoissée. Ses quelques mots furent bénéfique, déstressant la jeune femme et surtout ayant la main moins broyait. Ecoutant alors les consignes des médecins durant de longues heures, interminable.

- Mais pourquoi c'est si long ? Se plaignit Alexis étant à ses dix septième cafés depuis l'entrée à l'hôpital.

- Calme-toi, ça va allez ok ? S'exclama Santana.

- Un accouchement c'est super long Alexis, mais arrête, bon merde assied toi tu me stresse !

- T'es con… Ria Alexis.

Santana et Kurt firent de leurs possible pour détendre et rassurer Alexis, à bout de nerf, épuiser et impatient, inquiétant, bref passant par les émotions les plus angoissantes, alors que dans la salle de travail. Le bébé approcha de la sortie.

- Allez-y encore je vois sa tête allez-y encore, encore !

- Vas-y Mayre tu vas y arriver, allez vas-y tu y es presque… Murmura Blaine à son oreille.

- C'est ce que… Je fais CONNAAAARRDD ! Hurla la jeune femme.

Poussant encore et toujours durant de longues minutes, le bébé sortit enfin mais reste silencieux ce qui n'est pas un bon signe, aussitôt il fut pris en charge et quitta la salle. Marie n'arriva alors pas à reprendre son souffle et fit une crise d'angoisse l'amenant à faire un malaise.

- Hey, Marie reste avec moi, eh oh … Marie… Marie ! Dit-il la giflant.

- Monsieur ! S'exclama les sages femmes.

- Oh… A… Blaine… Marmonna la jeune femme. Où est mon bébé ?

- Shhh… Ils s'occupent d'elle…

- Je veux mon enfant, Blaine elle est ou ? S'essouffla Marie.

- Shhh… ça va allez ok ? Détend-toi ils la nettoient tout ça d'accord ?

- Ok… Dit-elle d'un soupire terrible.

- Repose-toi d'accord ? Dit-il caressant sa tignasse.

- Ok… Ok… Soupira la jeune femme d'épuisement succombant aussitôt.

Blaine sortit de la pièce et alla dans la salle d'attente, une mine si épuisé, un visage ternit par ses cernes, ses cheveux en bataille, et un peu de sangs et surtout, de la transpiration sur sa blouse mais arrive vers Alexis qui s'élança sur lui.

- Merci… Merci…

- Wow, doucement, doucement… Marie dort mais elle va bien.

- Et Chantal ? Demanda Kurt.

- Je ne sais pas, ils l'ont amené sans rien dire… Avoua Blaine.

- Faut que j'aille les voir… Je dois y allez…

- Alexis, attend, ils la transfèrent dans une chambre, quant à Chantal attend, c'est un bébé prématurée quand même, laisse-les s'occuper d'elle.

- Tu veux dire quoi par là ? Tu me caches quoi ?

- Rien.

- Ne joue pas au con avec moi dit moi ce qui s'est passé. S'énerva Alexis, plaquant Blaine contre le mur avec un poing menaçant de frapper son visage.

Blaine lui leva quelques peu ses mains pour montrer son inoffensivité. Relâchant alors Blaine qu'il tenait par le col. Kurt et Santana se regardèrent, soufflant de soulagement et virent Alexis craqué de fatigue et Blaine se mit à raconter l'accouchement et Alexis comprit mais resta néanmoins inquiet pour ce qui est maintenant, sa fille. Allant dans la chambre de Marie après que les infirmières soit venu les chercher, Alexis se mit sur le lit à ses côtés et s'endormit a ses côtés, si épuisé. Blaine lui prit place sur un siège quittant sa blouse.

- Tu as été fort… Murmura Kurt posant une main sur son épaule.

- Je n'aime pas les gosses… Marmonna avec humour Blaine.

- Bonjour… Oh ils dorment tous… Souria L'infirmière.

- Attendez on va les réveillez. S'exclama Santana allant vers le lit pour réveillez les jeunes parents.

- Mhm… Quoi ?

- L'infirmière est là.

- Bonjour, je viens pour votre enfant.

- Comment elle va ? Demanda Marie, d'un air fatigué.

- Puisque c'est un bébé prématurée, nous la garderons à l'hôpital quelques jours de plus contrairement à vous et, nous vous l'amènerons si tout vas bien demain.

- Nous pouvons la voir ? Demanda Alexis.

- Oui bien sûr, aussi souvent que vous le souhaitez.

- Vas-y chéri, moi je suis épuisée… Marmonna Marie refermant les yeux.

- Ok… Dit-il doucement baisant son front. Vous venez ?

- On te suit.

- Allez-y-je reste là. S'exprima Alexis restant auprès de Marie.

Kurt, Santana et Alexis prirent la direction de la nurserie, et virent plein de bébés dormant, mangeant, et au fond des couveuses, dont une ou l'infirmière les conduisit Alexis se pencha, alla laver ses mains et passa sa main dans le trou spéciale pour toucher sa petite fille.

- Hey coucou trésor… Dit-il avec tant d'émotion.

- Il va me faire chialer… Avoua Kurt tout souriant.

- Je suis là, c'est Papa… On va te soigner comme et après on ira voir Maman, on fera beaucoup de choses ensemble toi et moi. Dit-il touchant la petite main de ce bébé bougeant dans tout les sens.

- Attend je fais une photo. Dit-elle, et prit une photo avec son téléphone en guise de première photo immortalisant cet instant magique.

Alexis continua de parler paisiblement à Chantal, sa petite fille. Kurt lui étant penché en face de lui le regardant avec son visage émerveiller, et larmoyant. Jamais il n'avait vu Alexis si calme, si émut et si heureux en même temps. Restant là de longues minutes avant que l'infirmière lui demanda si ce dernier voulait lui donner le lait.

- On ne peut pas la conduire à sa mère ? Elle souhaite l'allaiter…

- Pas dans la couveuse, pas tant qu'elle y est…

- Bon bah ok, je ne vais pas refuser. Dit-il en souriant.

L'infirmière prépara alors le biberon et le lui donna après l'avoir fait passer dans la couveuse. Alexis n'eut besoin d'aucun conseil et se débrouilla parfaitement bien pour ce premier biberon. Un instant magique et émouvant pour les trois personnes autour de cette couveuse. Donnant alors le biberon jusqu'à ce que la petite n'en veuille plus, et la repose dans la couveuse pour la laisser se reposer. Puis, retourne dans la chambre auprès de Marie, éveiller et parlant avec Blaine.

- Elle est adorable… Dit-il si souriant.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi fatigué mais aussi heureux… Avoua Blaine fixant son ami.

- Je suis si… Heureux ? Dit-il.

- Alexis… Marmonna Marie.

- Je suis là…

- Je sais je te vois, t'es con… Elle va bien ?

- Ouais, elle va très bien. Dit-il en souriant vers elle.

- Je veux la voire…

- Repose-toi, enfin sauf si tu te sens prête d'y allez, mais je préfèrerais que tu te repose…

- Alexis à raison. S'exprima Santana s'approchant du lit. Repose-toi encore et on va voir pour qu'il te l'amène tout à l'heure, ok ?

- Mhm… D'accord…

Blaine s'endormit sur le siège tout autant que Kurt sur ses genoux, épuisé de la courte nuit et surtout de la folle soirée et journée qui vinrent de passer. Si épuisante soit-elle, Santana elle du partir pour partir au Grand-Théâtre, n'ayant pas d'autres choix que de dormir un peu sur place et faire le show. Blaine, se réveilla peu après et découvrit la couveuse dans la chambre proche du lit de Marie qui était penché sur cette couveuse parlant à sa petite. Ce dernier quitta son siège réveillant alors Kurt et alla voir Chantal, s'accroupissant et souriant d'un air amusé.

- Je ne l'ai pas raté hein Marie ?

- Comme toujours tu ne rate rien !

- Enfoiré !

- Connard ! Ajouta Kurt.

La plaisanterie, toujours présente entre eux, restant un peu avec les parents du nouveau-née avant de prendre la direction de l'appartement les laissant ainsi en intimité et surtout pour eux-mêmes, aller dormir dans un bon lit bien frais plutôt que des chaises. Le reflexe en entrant dans l'appart et de jeter les clés, pour Blaine une bonne douche et Kurt, dormir dans le lit bien frais n'attendant même pas Blaine qui arriva, nu et découvrit Kurt encore habiller sur le lit dormant déjà, même si la lumière du jour était encore présente puisque ce n'est autre que la fin d'après-midi seulement. Poussant quelque peu Kurt pour l'inciter à se réveiller et se dévêtir, se dernier s'exécuta et rejoignit alors en sous-vêtement le bouclé, dans les bras pour s'endormir paisiblement et rattraper le temps de sommeil bien manquant et bien difficile, surtout pour Blaine.

- Bonjour ! S'exclama une infirmière entrant dans la chambre.

- Oh non pas déjà, je veux la garder…

- Je viens contrôler votre tension à vous, nous laissons votre petite encore un peu mais pour la nuit nous la reprendrons par contre.

- D'accord…

- Dites moi, elle est prématurée mais à t-elle des malformations, des soucis ? Demanda Alexis ne quittant pas le bébé de ses yeux.

- Nous lui avons passé une batterie d'examen dès sa naissance et rien d'alarmant, nous préférons simplement rester en vigilance cette nuit et si tout vas bien elle sera dans votre chambre, mais en couveuse quand même pour quelques jours.

- C'est donc bon signe. Souria Alexis.

- Pourquoi je suis si fatiguée ? Demanda Marie.

- Chérie, tu as accouché, tu as énormément donnée, c'est normale que tu sois si fatiguée… Marmonna Alexis, se postant au pied du lit.

- Votre compagnon à raison.

- Fiancé. Corrigea aussitôt la jeune femme.

- On ne va pas tarder à vous apporter votre repas.

- Et moi je ne vais pas tarder à y allez…

- Non reste… ! Supplia Marie.

- Chérie je… je ne peux pas dormir ici tu le sais très bien puis je vais devoir allez chercher quelques vêtements pour la petite, pour toi, tout préparer pour vous. Dit-il collant son front à celui de sa fiancée.

- Je t'aime. Dit-elle simplement.

- Moi aussi. Salut toi ! Je reviens demain. Dit-il d'une voix amusante faisant rire Marie.

Partant alors de la clinique en regardant derrière lui une dernière fois avant de fermer la porte de la chambre. Alexis partit à la mairie pour faire les déclarations de naissance de sa fille. Son reflexe c'est de se rendre chez ses amis au Cour de l'Intendance, si proche de la mairie. Montant les escaliers et sonne alors à la porte. Alexis obligea alors les garçons à sortir du lit arrivant vers la porte les yeux fatigué et surtout, les cheveux en vrac.

- Oh merde vous étiez en train de…

- Dormir… Marmonna Kurt derrière faisant demi-tour allant au salon.

- Entre.

Les garçons s'installèrent autour du canapé, Kurt ramena de la bière qu'il entreposa sur la table basse se mettant alors à côté d'Alexis, affichant une petite mine mais une mine heureuse. Lui qui raconta son petit moment seul avec sa fiancée et la petite Chantal, ses yeux si brillant et un si grand sourire. Blaine comprit que cette naissance le changea radicalement. Alexis est apaisé, moins anxieux et surtout plus joviale, bien plus qu'il ne le fut auparavant et pourtant c'est quelqu'un de si joyeux à la base, là c'est l'extase.

- Tu veux dormir ici cette nuit peut-être ? Proposa Blaine.

- Non non je vais rentrer tout à l'heure, faut que je prenne quelques affaires pour Marie et pour Chantal tu sais… Dit-il roulant des yeux avec son si beau sourire.

- Ok mais tu sais faut que tu dormes, t'es zombie là… Déglutit Kurt.

- Ouais je sais mais je suis si excité !

- On va faire un truc, tu vas manger avec nous et après tu rentres chez toi ok ? Proposa Kurt.

- Blaine ça ne te gêne pas ?

- Non loin de là ! Je devrais juste allez à la fin du spectacle au Grand-Théâtre mais ça c'est vers vingt-trois heures donc ça va !

- C'est gentil, vraiment… Dit-il d'un air gêner.

- Rho c'est bon ne soit pas gêner, ça nous fait plaisir puis on va bien se marrer ! S'exclama Blaine frappant l'épaule d'Alexis.

- Blaine… Tu sais cette nuit quand vous êtes arrivée… Que tu y as été à ma place…

- Tu regrette ? Demanda Blaine.

- Non, je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissant car j'étais tout aussi paniquée qu'elle…

- Je crois qu'on avait tous vu… Ria Kurt.

- Bon allez, on mange dehors, on commande, on cuisine ? Demanda Blaine.

- Commande, commande ! S'exclama Kurt.

- Ok… Bah je ne sais pas où moi vous me faîtes rires…

Alexis prit son téléphone et commanda dans le restaurant chinois à quelques pas de lui qui y est habitué. Quittant alors l'appartement, laissant les garçons seul le temps de faire le trajet pour prendre les repas de chacun. Blaine fit quelques doigtés sur son vieux piano à queue trônant dans ce si grand et prestigieux salon. Ce piano qu'il à tant délaissé ses derniers jours. Regardant avec insistance Kurt.

**You can be amazing  
You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug  
You can be the outcast  
Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love  
Or you can start speaking up**

Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do  
When they settle 'neath your skin  
Kept on the inside and no sunlight  
Sometimes a shadow wins  
But I wonder what would happen if you

Blaine se leva du siège continuant à jouer tout en fixant Kurt qui était assis sur l'accoudoir du canapé regardant également Blaine dans les yeux poursuivre alors cette douce mélodie.

**Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave  
With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**I just want to see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave**

I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave

Blaine prit place de nouveau sur le siège tout en gardant Kurt dans sa ligne de mire qui, sourit simplement.

**Everybody's been there,  
Everybody's been stared down by the enemy  
Fallen for the fear  
And done some disappearing,  
Bow down to the mighty  
Don't run, just stop holding your tongue**

Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live  
Maybe one of these days you can let the light in  
Show me how big your brave is

Kurt se leva de l'accoudoir et se posta au côté de Blaine sur le siège de piano et se mit à chanter en même temps que lui le refrain de cette chanson, ensemble.

**Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave  
With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

And since your history of silence  
Won't do you any good,  
Did you think it would?  
Let your words be anything but empty  
Why don't you tell them the truth?

Puis, arrêta ce petit chant avec lui, le Laissant continuer à pianoter et chanter ne souhaitant pas le déstabiliser mais avant-tout, apprécier sa prestation.

**Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave  
With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave**

I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
See you be brave

I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you

Pianotant quelques peu après sa fin de chanson comme à son habitude pour finir en une simple version piano tout bonnement pour le plaisir des oreilles. Kurt s'approcha de lui et regarda Blaine de la tête au pied, sachant que cette chanson à un message. Blaine chante rarement une chanson sans avoir un message dedans.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire comprendre ?

- Que… Je veux que tu sois courageux, fort, et que tu saches que tu es incroyable Kurt.

- Mais encore… ?

- Tu vas être le parrain de la petite, tu vas devoir la dorloter, la couvrir de cadeaux, tu vas en avoir du courage !

- Va droit au but.

- Je sais que tu n'as pas oublié ce que je t'ai fais et que tu te dois d'être courageux pour encore désiré de moi et…

- Shhh… C'est ce que toi tu crois. Mais moi je t'ai pardonné, l seul courage que je me dois d'avoir c'est de devoir me tapé la lessive de tes sous-vêtements crade. Plaisante Kurt son index sur les lèvres de Blaine.

C'est donc une soirée entre hommes qui se déroulèrent dans cet appartement prestigieux de la ville. Alors qu'eux mangèrent devant la télévision tout en discutant, à quelques pas de là, Santana elle s'adonna à ce qui est maintenant son métier, jouer le premier rôle du spectacle de Blaine devant toujours une salle comble. Le spectacle est clairement une réussite et pourtant, le nombre de représentation dans la ville n'est toujours pas échu. Bien au contraire il y reste encore beaucoup de dates. Tout le mois d'août. Marie s'est donc fait remplacé par une autre comédienne, fort heureusement que son rôle est mineur mais reste pourtant un personnage clé, mais la naissance prématurée de Chantal à simplement perturber les plans pour quelques temps. Mais c'est aussi cela qui est bien, un peu de changement permet de faire connaître plus profondément les autres artistes de la troupe.

- Putain ! Vas-y c'est quoi ce match de merde ! Gueula Alexis.

- Un match de tapette putain ! Hurla Blaine.

- Oui, oui… De tapette… Marmonna Kurt regardant le match quelque peu emballé.

- Non mais comment ils jouent c'est minable là ! S'exclama Alexis.

- Clairement ! Vas-y change de chaine ça me… BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT

- WOOO BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTT !

Les garçons hurlèrent dans l'appartement au détriment de Kurt qui lui se boucha les oreilles mais se fit soulever au plafond et du supporter les nombreux cries d'euphorie des deux garçons qui le posèrent peu après le moment euphorique passer. Continuant à regarder le match. Blaine du s'absenter et se rendre au Grand-Théâtre, Alexis en profita alors pour s'éclipser et rentrer chez lui.

- Blaine ton manteau…

- Kurt je suis juste à côté…

- Mais même rho…

- Ok, ok je mets un manteau… Souria Blaine baisant son front. Je t'aime à tout à l'heure ne m'attend pas.

- Je… T'aime… Marmonna Kurt écoutant la porte se fermer au même moment.

Kurt débarrassa la table basse, jetant les bières et emballage du repas rapide dans la poubelle éteignant au passage les lumières du salon pour allez à la douche et aussitôt dans le lit, n'attendant pas Blaine comme ce dernier le demanda. Alexis lui partit de son côté, et Blaine du sien, entrant comme une célébrité dans l'opéra, sans besoin de se présenter ou autre tellement que le succès de son projet est une réussite. Blaine devient de plus en plus connu dans la ville et hors musique classique mais maintenant théâtralement. Ce dernier passa par des couloirs étroits pour se mettre dans une loge caché et observa alors sa troupe en action pour les quelques temps restant à la pièce.

- Je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin des temps. L'amour est plus fort que la mort. Mon amour, mon Sexy, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement… Reviens-moi au plus tard là-haut… Je t'aime, je t'aime…

La salle applaudit à cette scène finale montrant un vieil homme sur la tombe d'une femme. La voix off faite par Santana, lisant ce qui est une lettre d'adieu émut à chaque fois la salle. Cette même salle qui ne cessa d'applaudir les mots frappant, et toujours bien trouver en cette pièce. Chaque fois c'est une standing-ovation que la troupe eut droit. Courant vers les loges pour féliciter la troupe un a un terminant par Santana.

- Bah alors qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Dit-elle toute souriante.

- Je suis le boss, je viens fouiner voyons. Non mais j'avais envie de venir, ça faisait longtemps.

- Sue le fait assez chaque soir… Souffla Santana se démaquillant.

- Avoue tu ne t'y attendais pas à un jour vivre tout ça.

- Franchement ? Après que j'ai été écartée de Broadway j'ai cru que tout serait fini mais tu donne de l'espoir. Je, tu donne tant aux autres et toi ? Tu ne demandes rien en retour…

- Car voir les autres heureux me suffit amplement à me remercier. Ce que je vous donne, en allant en vos rêves et ambitions me comble, c'est me remercier dix fois.

- Tu peux sortir ? Que je me change…

- Oui bien sûr, je t'attends dans le hall. Dit-il quittant la loge.

Blaine alla donc dans le hall et attendit Santana, saluant quelques spectateurs le félicitant pour son travail, certains demandent des photos, autographes, et ne se gêna pas pour satisfaire ces gens là. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva enfin et prirent ensemble la direction de l'appartement ne tardant pas à se coucher. Blaine lui n'alluma pas la lumière et marcha à l'aveugle, le rideau étant tirer aucune lueur pénétra la pièce et…

- Aouuu… Putaiinn… Murmura ce dernier.

- Mhmm… Blaine ?

- Dort, ça va… Putain… Se plaignit Blaine.

- Tu t'es cogné ? Demanda Kurt allumant la lampe.

- Le pied ça va ce n'est rien, rendort toi… Soupira Blaine se déshabillant.

Les jours qui suivirent la naissance de Chantal se passèrent paisiblement, après une semaine et demie en couveuse, la petite quitta la clinique pour enfin être auprès de ses parents. Pour l'occasion de l'arrivée de la petite, le rendez-vous fut donnée à l'appartement des garçons, Le trio attendirent avec impatience l'arrivée des jeunes parents et de la petite. Le mois d'août étant maintenant entamé, Blaine s'occupe de beaucoup de réservations tombant pour la plupart à l'eau concernant Paris. Le fait que Kurt ne travaille plus pour Vogue, et ainsi la rupture du partenariat n'arrange pas les choses et commencent sérieusement à l'inquiéter mais n'en dit rien.

- Blaine ils sont là ! S'écria Kurt.

- J'arrive, j'arrive… Marmonna le bouclé sortant du bureau.

- Fait moi un beau sourire, ouh que t'es belle hein ! Marmonna Kurt grimaçant devant le bébé.

- Arrête vu ta gueule de travesti tu vas l'effrayer… Lâcha Santana.

- La tête d'une pute qui me fait jouir et titille mon anus tu veux dire ? Lâcha Blaine.

- Putain pas devant la petite ! S'écria Marie.

- Car tu crois que ton putain c'est mieux ? S'exclamèrent les garçons en pleine synchronisation.

- Ok, on va les marier les trois… Souffla Santana regardant Marie.

- Allez fait voir ! S'exclama Blaine poussant Kurt du landau.

- Héé !

- Des gamins… Soupira Marie.

Blaine demanda au couple d'amis s'il pouvait prendre la petite dans les bras, évidemment la réponse fut positive et Blaine se tut à cet instant. La petite bougeant dans ses bras musclé, plaqué contre son corps couvert par une chemise rose à carreau raillé de gris. Il prit place sur le canapé tout en restant silencieux, observant la petite de la tête au pied sans la quitter des yeux. Kurt fit quelques photos de cet instant, ce visage que Blaine affiche est si rare, un visage si brillant et émerveiller, de cette façon c'est sûrement la première fois que Kurt le vit ainsi.

- Elle me sourit ! Elle me sourit !

- Bah ta jamais vu un môme toi ? S'exclama Santana.

- Euh, bah…

- Quoi ? Sérieux ? Demanda Kurt.

- Je n'ai jamais vu de bébé de ma vie, enfin jamais j'en ai porté un dans mes bras…

- Même moi qui ne connais personne j'en ai porté dans des crèches lors de petits boulots. Dit-il en répondant à son compagnon.

- Moi également, à Broadway… Ajouta Santana.

- Moi bah, mes cousines… Rajouta Alexis.

- Et moi pareil… S'exclama à son tour Marie.

- Bah moi, personne… Avoua Blaine.

- Tu peux la garder autant de temps que tu le désires, on ne part pas maintenant. S'exclama Marie prenant place dans un des sièges.

- Je vais chercher à boire ! Ajouta Santana s'éclipsant à la cuisine.

La discussion se fit autour donc de la petite et du spectacle comme toujours, Blaine lui resta dans son petit monde, avec Chantal dans ses bras, touchant ses petites mains que la petite serra de ses si faible forces lui souriant quelque peu. Lui aussi sourit alors à l'enfant, en fait, il ne cesse de lui sourire continuant à la regarder et lui murmurer des mots ne voulant rien dire.

- A que goyo ! Oh dabidooo !

- Putain il parle en sims ou quoi? Ria Santana servant à boire à leurs amis.

- Je crois… Marmonna Kurt faisant les grands yeux.

- Arrêtez de vous moquer, elle me sourit au moins ! Se justifia Blaine.

Continuant à discuter de tout et de rien à la fois, Blaine lui ne cesse de s'occuper de la petite mais vit le visage de cette dernière se crisper et une odeur horrible sortir d'elle, comprenant évidemment que la petite venait de se faire dessus dans la couche. Blaine crispa alors son visage et regarda ses amis complètement désespérer.

- Elle m'a chié dessus ?

- Ouais et je suis sur que c'est une bonne chiasse ! Ajouta Santana.

- Fait gaffe ça va couler sur son jeans ! Rajouta Kurt.

- Et elle va te roté dessus ! S'exclama Alexis ouvrant grand les yeux.

- Mais vous êtes cons ma parole ! Je vais allez la changer, tu veux venir Blaine ? S'exclama Marie se levant tout en prenant sa fille dans les bras.

- Je, je peux, vraiment ? Enfin Alexis t'es le père et…

- Va ! Ce truc me déplait donc sérieux, vas je te laisse t'en occuper ! Dit-il avec un regard si grand.

- Oh le crevard… Marmonna Santana.

- Je retiens Alexis, je retiens… Lâcha avec virulence Marie souriant toute fois.

Marie alla en compagnie de Blaine à la salle de bain allongeant Marie sur le meuble après avoir prit évidement la valise où dedans se trouvent ce qu'il faut pour la poser comme il se doit et surtout la changer.

- Tu veux m'aider ? Demanda Marie.

- Mais je ne suis pas…

- On s'en fout que tu ne sois pas son père, je vois que tu es fasciné par Chantal, donc je te propose c'est tout… Dit-elle en riant.

- Oui, oui que je veux ! Dit-il le sourire si grand.

- Ok, alors tu vas-tu vas défaire les scratch délicatement et faire tomber le devant, seulement !

- Ok… Dit-il en s'exécutant.

- Parfait, maintenant tu vois, bon ok c'est gore mais tu prends la lingette comme ça et tu nettoies, comme si c'était toi… Dit-elle en faisant la chose.

- Et après avec les lingettes on essuie c'est ça ?

- Oui exactement !

- Et après on… Prend ses jambes qu'on soulève pour retirer la vieille couche pour en mettre une propre.

- Oui, tu veux faire ça ?

- Non, vas-y. Dit-il.

- Ok sans problème.

Regardant Marie rhabiller sa fille, Blaine resta sous le charme et vraiment émerveiller par tout cela. Lui qui ne veut pas d'enfant, à l'impression de vouloir revenir sur ses positions sans trop vouloir y revenir. Un enfant c'est beaucoup trop d'attention et de travail et ça il s'en rend bien compte, mais pourtant c'est si adorable à cet âge là. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre Marie lui donna aussitôt Chantal dans les bras, repartant ensemble au salon, et Blaine retomba dans un monde enfantin et gagaesque pour amuser la petite qui, s'endormit dans ses bras. Ce doux moment, une première pour lui.

- Toi tu vas vouloir un drôle.

- Non surement pas c'est trop de boulot t'es fou… Dit-il en répondant à Alexis.

- Blaine à raison, un enfant c'est trop de boulot et puis, nous avons trop de projet si lourd qu'avoir des enfants c'est juste impensable.

- Puis bon déjà que la violence chez les gays augmente en flèche en ce moment… Si en plus vous vous trimballez ensemble avec un gosse… Ajouta Alexis.

- Alors là, que quelqu'un touche aux gens que j'aime, je tue. Je tue directe, quitte à mourir moi, je tuerais pour éviter qu'on s'en prenne à ceux que j'aime. Répondit avec froideur Blaine.

- Wow euh… On le sait mais tu n'es pas obligé de le dire comme ça… Marmonna Santana.

- Désolé mais ça m'énerves… Je sais qu'on vivra Kurt et moi au Etats-Unis dans les années à venir, mais je compte bien vivre six mois de l'année en France car… C'est mon chez moi ici et voir tout ces gens contre des personnes comme moi et Kurt ça m'énerve, j'ai envie de cracher à la gueule de ses gens et leur montrer que je suis normal ?

- Tu t'en fous de ces gens là ok ? On est ensemble et le regard des autres on s'en moque.

- Politique de merde, religion de merde, déontologie et principes de merde voilà !

- Blaine arrête de dire ça…

- Non mais… Et voilà elle chiale… Soupira Blaine.

- Oh non… Souffla Santana.

- Shhh… Blaine il est désolé trésor… Blaine il ne veut pas que tu pleures, shhh… shhh… Qu'est-ce-que je fais elle s'arrête pas ? Dit-il paniquer.

- Attend, donne-la moi. S'exclama Marie prenant place à côté de lui et hautant son soutien gorge et son haut.

- Chérie…

- Bah quoi elle à faim… Rétorqua Marie mettant Chantal au sein.

- Wow… S'exprima Blaine regardant la petite boire au sein de sa mère.

- Je crois que nous avons trouvé le calmant de Blaine. Ria Kurt.

- Je crois aussi… Répondit Santana regardant Alexis souriant.

Alors que Chantal allaite auprès du sein de sa mère, les discussions repartir de bon train sur un sujet différent. Evidemment Blaine lui ne quitta pas la petite des yeux, regardant cette dernière presser le sein de sa mère et fermant les yeux durant son allaitement. Alexis râla quelque peu par moment pensant à une possibilité insistance des yeux de Blaine vers la poitrine de sa poitrine, mais voyant que ce dernier ne cesser de répondre.

- Elle est adorable…

Il comprit que non, il s'agit bien de Chantal que ce dernier observa sans relâche. Kurt se déconnecta de la conversation et plongea son regard sur Blaine toujours à fond sur la petite. Son reflexe est de sourire en voyant son petit-ami aussi heureux et enfantin, une image si différente mais si adorable de Blaine, une facette inédite de ce gaillard de vingt huit ans maintenant. Chantal, si petite à cause de sa naissance trop tôt amusa tout le monde, la comparant alors avec taquinerie à l'actrice célèbre de France de petite taille, Mimie Mathy.

- Plus tard, elle sucera debout ! Lâcha Santana.

- Rho putain Alexis dit quelque chose !

- Bah quoi chérie ?

- Père indigne… Souffla la jeune femme avec un sourire amusée.

- Vous êtes affreux de dire que ce sera une ras du sol, elle va faire que se cogner à la table. Marmonna Blaine.

- Enfoiré t'es gaga d'elle et tu t'en prends ainsi à ma fille ? Mais je vais te niqué tes dents toi ! Lâcha Alexis.

- Moi aussi je t'aime chou. Répondit Blaine mimant un baiser.

- Baaaaaaaa !

- Ok, tu me fais de l'infidélité, avec Santana, Alexis… Déglutit Kurt jetant un froid dans l'appartement. Humour ok !

Durant toute l'après-midi, tous les regards restèrent figés sur Blaine et Chantal, ressentant cette alchimie si forte et cet amour naissant déjà bien entamé. Toute la journée à observer et blaguer sur le comportement du nourrisson et du bouclé jouant le parfait papa à la place du père qui prit un malin plaisir à se moquer sachant qu'il fera lui-même tout cela chez lui. Pour le plaisir de Blaine, Kurt proposa à leurs amis de rester pour le dîner ce dont, ils acceptèrent passant ainsi donc, la soirée tous ensembles et Blaine, avec la petite Chantal non loin de ses bras.

- Blaine laisse-la un peu… Soupira Marie.

- Mais…

- Elle à raison, faut aussi ne pas trop l'avoir dans les bras sinon elle va pleurer toute les nuits… Répondit Kurt.

- Oh… Ok… Dit-il la reposant dans la poussette tout en lui faisant un bisou bien bruyant revenant à la table aux jeux de cartes.

- Tu te mets avec moi pour la partie après on te compte solo. S'exclama Alexis.

- Ok, no prob'.

Passant ainsi donc la soirée à jouer au tarot et au poker durant une bonne partie de la soirée, une très longue partie de soirée même. Le temps passant si rapidement sans Santana qui, joua à nouveau au Grand-Théâtre. Blaine avait proposé d'aller là-bas tous ensemble mais Kurt avait refusé par rapport aux bruits des micros pour la petite, et il est vrai que Marie n'avait pas pensé à tout ceci pouvant engendrer des nuisances auditives grave chez elle. C'est donc sur ce jeu de cartes qu'ils se compensèrent, Blaine perdant chaque partie, Kurt lui empocha les mises avec une grande bataille avec Alexis.

- Je vais te plumer !

- Kurt soit gentil avec Alexis… Supplia Marie ayant abandonné le jeu.

- Mais oui bien sur ! Grogna Kurt enchainant les duels de cartes.

- Et merde ! Râla Alexis.

- Gagné Kurtsy ! S'exclama Blaine l'embrassant sur la mâchoire.

Continuant quelque peu à jouer aux cartes, ce n'est qu'au retour de Santana que les amis prirent le chemin de la porte afin de quitter l'appartement bordelais pour rejoindre le quartier Sainte-Croix et passer alors leur première nuit en famille, tous les trois réunis sous le même toit. Blaine referma la porte derrière eux revenant au salon tout en aidant Kurt et Santana pour ranger cette pièce si bordélique. Santana elle, raconta les exploits de Sue et les conseils que cette dernière avait donnés après le spectacle, Blaine confirma alors les conseils qui étaient vraisemblablement bon. Kurt fit la vaisselle, Blaine alla prendre sa douche et rejoignit après Kurt dans la chambre, déjà couché regardant la télévision. Blaine quitta alors son peignoir et se glisse dans le lit.

- Ouuh… Fait froid… Dit-il se collant contre Kurt.

- Je t'aime.

- Je sais que tu m'aimes.

- Blaine tu m'as vraiment émut aujourd'hui.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Blaine posant sa tête contre le torse de Kurt, le fixant.

- Quand je t'ai vu agir comme tu as agis avec Chantal, j'ai vu à quel point tu aimes être présent pour les autres, ce n'est pas nouveau mais j'ai vu ce que cela t'a fait. Un bien fou. Blaine jamais, mais vraiment, jamais je ne t'ai vu aussi épanouie et heureux et surtout dans ton élément avec quelqu'un, même pas avec moi. J'ai l'impression de voir que tu as cette envie c'est de faire de la vie de cette petite, une vie de princesse, une vie d'aventures.

- Tu exagères je réagis comme ça car j'aime bien les enfants des autres et que c'est ma première fois que je porte un bébé.

- Non Blaine, non. Tu es vraiment accro à cette petite, vraiment. Jamais je ne t'ai vu si joyeux et si dévoué, bon ok tu l'es avec moi mais là, wow tu m'as émut, à tel point que je sais pourquoi tu es hésitant pour un mariage, fiançailles et enfants. Car tu ne vivrais plus, et que tu me laisserais de côté, c'est pour ça que tu aimes ceux des autres et que tu es complètement fou et aux soins avec eux, car tu veux que de moi dans ta vie et c'est…

- Beau ?

- Même pas, je ne trouve pas d'adjectif pouvant qualifier tout ça Blaine, je t'aime et je suis fier de toi.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Kurtsy. Dit-il simplement avec un sourire.

Regardant encore quelques instants la télévision, les garçons se mirent à nouveau à parler de Marie, Alexis et de la petite Chantal, reparlant évidemment du comportement de Blaine à l'égard de cette petite fille. Une attention si émotionnelle et si belle que Kurt ne cesse de souligner. Kurt est aux anges, tout autant que Blaine l'est à cet instant.

- Je t'aime Kurt, tu le sais et vraiment voir cette petite, dans mes bras m'a fait réaliser à quel point le temps passe… Qui aurais cru qu'un jour Alexis serait père, et que moi je t'aurais toi ? surtout après mes énormes erreurs… Mais ce qui compte Kurt c'est l'instant présent mais également l'avenir. C'est pour ça que j'ai vraiment pensé ce que je disais. Je veux continuer à vivre à Bordeaux même si notre avenir qui arrive nous mènera à New-York. Car je veux vivre avec toi des moments uniques et qui ne se répètent jamais. Alors même si on aura des obstacles, je veux que tu sache que je te sois toujours dévoué, et que ton bonheur fasse le mien. Alors oui, tu as pleinement raison concernant Chantal et ce tu as dis te concernant. Je veux des enfants des autres, mais en aucun cas avoir mon enfant à moi, car mon enfant à moi c'est toi, et tu es plus qu'un enfant, tu es l'homme de ma vie. S'exclama Blaine d'une voix douce.

Kurt embrassa alors Blaine passionnément, et se glissa au fond du lit afin d'être en position allonger, écoutant les ronflements du bouclé contre son thorax, le berçant et l'aida alors à s'endormir également, tombant alors dans les bras de Morphée pour une longue nuit bien complète comme il se doit de mériter. Kurt est aux anges et les mots de Blaine le touche particulièrement, même s'il n'a pas besoin de les entendre, connaissant tellement Blaine sur le bout de ses doigts, mais n'en reste néanmoins jamais lasser lorsque, ce dernier ce mit à les lancé de vives voix, donnant de la chaleur à son cœur.

Le lendemain, alors que tous dorment encore, Blaine lui travailla déjà sur son ordinateur dans le bureau, sans bruit écoutant sa playlist avec son casque audio sur la tête tout en travaillant pour la recherche de salles parisienne, en vain. Santana se leva peu après, allant aussitôt à la salle de bain dont l'eau réveilla Kurt qui, quitta la chambre à son tour entrant dans le bureau ouvert.

- Hey…

- Oh, salut je ne t'avais pas entendu.

- Normal tu avais ton casque jusqu'à ce que je te le retire. Ça va ?

- Depuis que tu es partis de Vogue, le partenariat ayant tombé à l'eau, je dois trouver une salle pour le spectacle sur Paris mais je ne trouve pas, c'est trop chère… Soupira Blaine.

- Et bien…

- Kurt qu'est-ce-que tu fais ! S'exclama Blaine regardant le pc se fermer.

- Stop tes recherches, laisse finir la troupe à Bordeaux, faites tous un break, reprenez vos cours et toi ton réel métier, je suis sûr que vous serez aborder en temps et en heure.

- Et si tu te trompes ?

- Alors, on cherchera ensemble, mais franchement, tu as juste retiré l'été à la troupe, ce sont tous des jeunes comme nous, laisse faire un peu le temps.

- Mhm… Ok. Souria Blaine tendant ses lèvres pour recevoir un baiser de Kurt, ce qui arriva.

- On sort aujourd'hui ? Demanda Kurt.

- Je comptais bosser mais ouais, après tout, pourquoi pas.

- Parfait, je comptais me prendre quelques vêtements car les mauvais temps vont venir bientôt, donc j'ai besoin de…

- D'un portier et d'un gars qui te paiera tout ça ?

- Mais non voyons…

- Si ?

- … Ok ! Ok j'avoue, j'avoue… Ria Kurt.

- Ce soir, tu crieras mon nom.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, rien… Souria bêtement Blaine quittant le bureau avec Kurt.

- Tu as déjà pris ta douche ?

- Bah oui je ne traîne pas Kurtsy…

Allant dans la cuisine prendre du café en attendant que la salle de bain se libère. Les garçons discutèrent du plan pour la journée, puisque leurs amis ne sont pas là mais, dans la famille de Marie pour présenter la petite. Eux, se doivent donc de trouver occupation puisque Santana, va de nouveau répéter toute la journée avec la troupe.

- Bon je file moi à ce soir ! S'exclama Santana traversant la cuisine.

- Déjà ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Bah oui hein… Je bosse moi… Dit-elle d'un air hautain quittant la cuisine pour quitter enfin, l'appartement.

- Bon et bien nous voilà seul. Souria Blaine.

- Je vais allez me lavé alors.

- Je peux… ?

- Bien sûr. Souria Kurt.

Ils allèrent alors corps à corps dans la salle de bain hautant séparément leurs vêtements allant dans la douche, allumant les jets. Blaine déjà lavé, caressa avec le gel douche dans sa main, les clavicules de Kurt tout en descendant ses mains le long de son torse et de son dos, sans le quitter les yeux. Kurt lui haleta simplement sans aucune sensation pour le moment, jusqu'à ce que la main gauche du bouclé prit place dans sa raie le faisant en premier temps bouger mais surtout un grognement de satisfaction sentant les lèvres de Blaine se poser délicatement contre son nombril, sortant sa langue qu'il engouffra alors dans le nombril de ce dernier.

- Oorrrr…

- Tu ne t'en lasse jamais Kurtsy.

- Non, non… Ria d'un souffle entrainant Kurt plaquant sa tête contre le mur de la douche.

- Wow… Doucement, déjà ? Ria Blaine sentant la verge de Kurt caresser sa gorge.

- Désolé mais… Oww… Blaaaaiinne…

- Shhhh ! Grogna Blaine ayant dans sa bouche la verge droite de Kurt.

Kurt lui qui, donna des coups de bassins franc contre Blaine écoutant alors ce dernier qui manquait à chaque coup de s'étouffer avec la salive se mélangeant au liquide séminal de ce dernier. Blaine qui suça tendrement mais si parfaitement la verge de Kurt le faisant alors frémir encore et toujours, écoutant ses grognements et son souffle, si chaud et si irrégulier.

- Blaaainne… Va pas… Si viitte… Soupira Kurt de plaisir.

Blaine ne l'écouta point et se laissa au plaisir d'accentuer ses baisers contre cette verge et ses vas et vient incessant écoutant les gémissements de Kurt grandir et devinrent plus persan à l'approche de sa libération. Blaine sortit la verge de Kurt de sa bouche, y déposant un tendre baiser avant de voir Kurt se libérer, préférant passer derrière ce dernier tout en baisant son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce-que…

- Moi aussi je veux avoir du plaisir…

- Car tu ne… Oooooowww… oh ! Oooooohhhh ! Grogna de stupéfaction Kurt sentant la verge de Blaine si droite entrer en lui.

- Shhhh… J'y vais doux… Murmura Blaine au creux de l'oreille de Kurt qu'il mordilla.

- Mhmm… Ouuhh… Ne t'arrête surtout pas Blaine, continue… Soupira Kurt se rapprochant de Blaine.

Ainsi donc, Kurt facilita l'entrée du bouclé en s'enfonçant contre son étreinte. Kurt sentit une main bondir sur son érection exerçant de très doux vas et vient si calme, succombant aux baisers de Blaine sur son épaule, de la masturbation et de la sodomie, dont il est victime, une victime consentante qui jouie de cet instant.

- La totale… Soupira Kurt voyant trouble d'excitation.

- Je t'aime.

- Ne t'arrête pas… Mhmm… Ouuhh… Ouais, vas-y encore…

- Tout ce que tu désires bébé. Dit-il en baisant son épaule.

Blaine accentua alors ses mouvements en Kurt et le long de sa verge écoutant ce dernier gémir tant de fois, à chaque fois que Blaine pressa sa prostate de plus en plus fort et surtout, plus souvent. Urt voyait trouble et son corps tout entier trembla d'excitation, Blaine lui perdit le contrôle de son corps et alla si rapidement avec son poignet, et si rapidement avec son bassin qu'il pulvérisation Kurt et le fit jouir si fort que les voisins pourrait entendre si les murs ne serait pas correctement isolé.

- Blaaaaiiiine ! Oh mon Dieu, Oui, Oui, ooooowwww ! haaaaanwww ! Gémit Kurt éjaculant contre la vitre dont quelques filets coulèrent sur la main de Blaine.

Blaine, les yeux noirs continua ses vas et vient si fort et se libéra en Kurt peu de temps après les gémissements de son compagnon. Lui aussi gémissant si fortement mais d'une voix roque, si épuisé soit-il. Kurt à peine calmer sortit de la douche s'essuyant, et mettant son bas regardant Blaine sortir enfin de la douche la tête baisser, s'essuyer, mettant simplement son bas également puis ses yeux se lèvèrent vers Kurt.

- Je t'aime Kurrrt.

- Oh Mon Dieu…

- Kurt ?

- Regarde-toi… Marmonna Kurt.

Blaine alla donc se voir vers le grand miroir et comprit aussitôt que ses yeux si noirs mirent la trouille à Kurt. Même si Kurt sait que c'est simplement l'excitation, ce dernier est incapable de quoi que ce soit pour Blaine à ces moments là, pas même s'approcher de lui, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Blaine se retourna regardant le sol pour calmer son excitation alors que Kurt lui était assis sur le rebord de la baignoire.

- Kurt, pourquoi tu es comme ça ?

- Car tu m'effraie avec tes yeux, je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal mais ça me fait peur.

- Est-ce-que… Tu me caches quelque chose ? Demanda Blaine.

- Oui… Peut-être… Marmonna Kurt tordant du nez.

- Alors dit-moi Kurt, plus de secret entre nous tu t'en souviens…

- Oui… Je pensais jamais devoir en parler mais…

- C'était pendant New-York ?

- Avant New-York, avant même que tu reviennes à San Francisco… Ria de nerf Kurt.

- Hey, je suis là ok ? Murmura Blaine se mettant à genoux prenant les mains de Kurt en les sienne, sans le regarder.

- Un soir je sortais du magasin et un gars m'a aborder comme beaucoup et j'ai refusé, sauf que ce mec à insister… J'ai fini par le bousculer sauf que ses yeux était si noir, autant que les tiens quand on fait l'amour, et ce regard m'a terrifier car pendant des jours entiers ils venaient me faire peur jusqu'à chez moi Blaine… Ce n'est pas contre toi c'est juste que ce regard, ces yeux me font penser à ça…

- Jamais je ne te ferais du mal Kurt je te le promets, et je ne laisserais personne te faire peur tu m'entends ? Dit-il le regardant.

- Tes yeux…

- Quoi ? Ils sont… Désolé je…

- Non… Non… Regarde-moi… Marmonna Kurt d'une tête inquiète.

- Kurt si tu as…

- Ils sont jolis en noir… Dit-il avec un sourire.

- Je t'aime toi ! Souria Blaine baisant ses lèvres.

- Allez, vient on va sortir j'en ai marre dans cette appartement… Souffla Kurt enfilant son haut.

Blaine se releva et mit son polo, et prirent ensemble la direction de l'extérieur allant marchant le long de la rue Sainte-Catherine, entrant et sortant des boutiques n'y trouvant pour l'heure en aucun cas ce dont ils cherchent mutuellement. L'heure défilante, ils prirent place au Mac Donald de la rue et se mirent à l'étage contre une fenêtre mangeant leur portion de frites, sirotant leur soda paisiblement. Puis reprirent la route en direction des boutiques au fond de cette rue trouvant quelques gilets et vêtement étant possible de porter par tout les temps.

- J'aime bien cette tenue !

- Mh, tu trouves ?

- Ouais c'est mieux et moins… Gay.

- Rho…

- Kurt, des fois tu en fais trop, prend l'autre, vraiment.

- Bon ok je prends l'autre tu as gagné… Râla Kurt refermant le rideau de la cabine.

- Ah ces femmes ! S'exclama une femme.

- Ah ce mec. Rectifia Blaine.

- Vous n'avez pas honte… S'exclama la femme.

- Allez-vous faire foutre. Répondit calmement Blaine.

Kurt sortit peu après cet altercation dont il n'avait pas entendus, allant alors à la caisse et se fit coupé le chemin par la carte bleue de Blaine payant les trois tenues complète de Kurt, lui s'étant seulement prit un béret et une cravate. Sortant alors du magasin et vit la femme avec plusieurs personnes autour d'elle, visiblement son entourage.

- Tient les voilà c'est eux les pédés ! Hurla la femme les montrant du doigt.

- Blaine, non. Marmonna Kurt prenant de force le poignet de Blaine.

- Kurt… Tu as vu comment il…

- Non. Insista Kurt continuant son chemin.

- Putain première fois que ça m'arrive ça… C'est quoi ces gens… S'énerva Blaine.

- Tu as bien vu, la montée de la violence contre les gens comme nous, nous les inhumain, qui n'avons rien à foutre sur Terre. S'exaspéra Kurt.

- Putain laisse-moi lui…

- C'est une femme, qui est avec quatre gars, laisse, vraiment laisse.

- J'aurais jamais cru ça à Bordeaux surtout ici là…

- Blaine c'est bon on tombera toujours sur des cons, passe à autre chose.

- Promets moi de ne pas…

- Stop tu fais une psychose et ça m'énerves, on passe notre journée tranquille en pensant qu'à nous, ok ?

- Tu sais quoi ? On va prendre ma voiture et on va quitter la ville !

- Et pour allez ou ?

- Désolé je dois répondre… S'excusa Blaine décrochant son téléphone qui sonne.

- Vas-y vas-y… Marmonna Kurt.

Blaine s'écarta de lui, parlant avec son interlocuteur et fut surprit de la proposition acceptant aussitôt. Kurt ne savait pas de quoi il s'agit mais ce qui est sur c'est quelque chose de vraiment bon au vue de l'expression du visage de Blaine, visiblement fou de joie.

- C'était qui ?

- Sue, elle me demande de faire un show à l'autre Opéra de la ville, le nouveau pour ce soir ! S'exclama avec enthousiasme Blaine.

- Bah c'est géniale, perdons pas de temps ?

- Euh, ouais attend c'est… Par là ! Suit-moi Dit-il prenant les grands boulevards pour se rendre à l'autre Opéra de la ville.

Après plus d'un quart d'heure à marcher, ils arrivèrent dans l'Opéra entrant par la grande entrée et s'engouffre dans les loges où attendit Sue avec le directeur, Blaine entra avec Kurt dans la loge, se postant sur les canapés après avoir saluer les deux directeurs.

- Bien alors donc ce soir Blaine tu vas simplement jouer de la musique voilà. Je vous laisse. S'exclama Sue.

- Tu vas au Grand-Théâtre ? Demanda Blaine.

- Ouais bouger le cul de toutes ces pétasses dont un gode michet dans le cul leur ferait le plus grand bien.

- Bien bien bien ! Donc bonjour.

- Bonjour.

- Ce soir c'est simplement jouer du piano que vous ferez pendant qu'une chanteuse lyrique elle, fera son show n'ayant plus de pianiste et, étant un renom de la musique Sue m'a parlé de vous et j'ai de suite accepté, j'espère que cela ne vous déranges pas au moins ?

- J'ai mon spectacle au Grand-Théâtre mais ils n'ont pas besoin de moi je peux donc assurer ce show ouais. Souria Blaine.

- Très bien, donc vous avez ici-même les partitions à connaître par cœur évidemment pour ce soir, vingt heures. Bonne journée. S'exclama l'homme quittant la loge.

- Ok euh… Je vais te chercher ton costume noir pour les shows et je reviens ok ?

- Kurt, ne panique pas ça va allez… Souria Blaine.

- Tu flippes ?

- Tout ça… Wow… à connaître par cœur et je n'ai que… cinq heures pour les connaître…

- Je reviens ne panique pas ! Ria Kurt tout autant paniqué que lui.

Kurt alla à l'appartement, profitant de l'occasion pur déposer les quelques achats, fouillant alors dans le dressing de Blaine à la recherche de la tenue complète pour le show de ce soir. Trouvant enfin le costume, enfilant le sien propre afin de ne pas rentrer ce soir, restant ainsi qu'avec Blaine. Kurt, mit le costume de Blaine sous une housse spéciale et alla au placard prendre quelques aliments pour grignoter sur place avec de l'eau, mettant tout ça dans un sac et reprit la direction de l'Opéra second de la ville. Blaine lui continua sans cesse de retenir les notes des partitions tant bien que mal, dans un long et pesant silence que Kurt rompt.

- Voilà !

- Kurt tais-toi je dois être concentré…

- Ok désolé… Dit-il s'installant sur le canapé.

Blaine prit les partitions une à une chantant les notes de plus en plus pour mieux les retenir et répéta cela encore et encore, toujours un peu plus fort, toujours un peu plus silencieux, ne cessant jamais de chanter. Durant de longues heures et ce jusqu'au show, Blaine chanta les notes. Durant tout ce temps Kurt était reste silencieux jusqu'à ce que Blaine, enfile son costume et posa son regard dans le sien.

- Tu viens ?

- Je n'ai pas de siège donc je reste ici.

- Merde… Bon bah…

- Bonne chance tu vas y arriver. Souria Kurt.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime. Répondit Kurt déposant un baiser sur sa lèvre.

Blaine se lécha les lèvres et quitta la loge, longeant les couloirs menant à la salle obscur, puis prit place au piano et le show commença. Durant de longues heures, ce dernier s'exécute au piano afin de rendre un semblant de majesté au lyrique de la chanteuse. Kurt écouta le son sortir des murs, n'entendant que très peu le piano, bien plus le chant ce qui va de soit. Blaine interpréta les morceaux pendant plus de trois heures. Trois longues et ennuyantes heures pour Kurt devant attendre, la fin du show. Une fois le show terminé, ce dernier lui sauta dans les bras le couvrant de baisers.

- Wow, doucement Kurtsy… Ria Blaine.

- On peut rentrer maintenant?

- Bah faut que… Bon ok on se casse on s'en fout après tout. Souria Blaine.

Blaine et Kurt prirent paisiblement la direction de l'appartement, ensemble dans un silence nocturne peu inquiétant, remplis par des sonneries de pompiers. Un accident à eu lieu non loin de là entre un tramway et une voiture, les obligeant alors à faire un petit détour les conduisant ailleurs, devant rattraper par des petites ruelles bien étroites, le Cour de l'Intendance. Une fois arriver à l'appartement, ils allèrent dans la salle de bain, prendre une douche ensemble puis, ressorte, Kurt alla dans la chambre et Blaine sur son ordinateur allant vérifier sa boite mail et voir quelques informations sur internet. Santana arriva au même moment entrant dans le bureau et lui raconta sa journée au Grand-Théâtre et le fait que des journalistes l'abordent de plus en plus. C'est quelque chose qui effraie la jeune femme.

- Ne t'en fais pas Santana tout iras bien, les journalistes ici ne sont pas des paparazzis comme dans notre pays, ici ils sont soft et puis tu n'es pas connu hein rassure toi ils sont juste curieux.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Va te reposer, je te dis que ça va. Souria Blaine.

- Merci Blaine. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit. Répondit-il éteignant son ordinateur.

Il rejoint alors Blaine dans le lit, se déshabillant et alla aussitôt se coller à son amant dont il couvrit le bras de petits baisers tendres. Kurt été en fait, déjà en train de dormir et lorsque Blaine le remarqua, il s'arrêta, se levant pour embrasser les lèvres de Kurt puis se couche afin de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. C'est ainsi que se déroulent les autres jours, valsant entre divers représentations dans des Opéras, tout en gérant la troupe qui commence à être fatiguer, fatiguer de jouer chaque soir et avoir un tel rythme après n'avoir eut aucune pause.

- Sarah Roseland.

- Bonjour, Rachel Berry.

- Oh, Rachel comment allez-vous ?

- A merveille, quel plaisir d'apprendre que Un Monde à Croire ne trouve pas de salles.

- Je n'aime pas que mes employés se moquent de moi et ma souplesse pour les règles alors quand je peux m'attaquer à eux en guise de vengeance c'est avec plaisir.

- Continuer à mettre des bâtons dans les roues de ce spectacle.

- Vous savez, cela reste très dure, ma notoriété à des limites ils trouveront moyens de se produire et se faire remarquer… Constata Sarah Roseland.

- Faîtes de votre mieux, mes agents et moi-même s'occupons du reste, je vous recontacte. Dit-elle mettant alors, fin à l'appel.

Ces appels si court et si régulier pourtant. Pour Blaine et ses projets, tout va pour le mieux mais s'il savait le grand procédé qui est actuellement en place pour le contré et surtout, l'anéantir personnellement afin, de détruire ce show qui est très apprécier par le public. La seule et unique chose sur laquelle Rachel peut dorénavant s'attaquer c'est sa vie privée. Rachel n'a plus d'autres choix que de faire ainsi. Le spectacle rencontre un bien grand succès en France pour s'attaquer à ce dernier la chose et unique possibilité reste maintenant Blaine Devon Anderson, dont peu de choses sur sa vie sont connus.

* * *

Chanson présente dans le chapitre :

Brave - Sara Bareilles.

- Evidemment, un grand évènement est arrivée, mais je ne peux terminer sans cette pointe de lourdeur qu'est, la sublime Rachel Berry!

À très vite!


End file.
